Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens
by LightLord92
Summary: Darkness attempts to conquer the world. A group of duelists handpicked by ancient saviors must face them, the Signers and the Paladins. Crossover with GX and DM. Char/OC or Char/Char pairings, JadenxAlexis. T for language and certain events later on.
1. Prologue: Light VS Darkness

**Well, hello and thanks for stopping by to read my fanfic of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. This Prologue is a newer version of the first one, so I hope you like it. It's not that new to those that have read the first one, but I have made some minor edits for those of you that are starting to read it.  
I thank all of you for taking some time to read my fanfic, I would like to say to those that are reading and don't have an account in here that you're free to review the fanfic via anonymous reviews. Anyways, let's get to the chapter, don't forget to review and thanks in advance yet again!**

* * *

_**Yugioh**__** 5Ds Paladins of Light-Prologue  
Shadows of the Past**_

Many years ago, in the times of the "People of the Stars", a huge threat appeared bringing the world to the brink of destruction, the Underworld King. Seeking to protect his people, the King of the Stars called forth an entity known as the Crimson Dragon, who chose five different people from the kingdom to become the legendary Signers; aided by the Five Dragons and bestowed with power by the Crimson Dragon, they tried to stop him at all costs, they tried to seal the supreme evil away from the world. Unfortunately, this entity was in par with another threat too strong as the Underworld King, one that was starting to make its move, making the most profit from the confusion of the battle between both contenders.

While the Crimson Dragon and its followers fought against the underworld King and its minions, the army of the Fiends of Destruction, a group of demons and heartless creatures and monsters from the Spirit Realm, opened a portal to the human world with the aid of a human traitor that wished for everything bad an evil to end, for a perfect world; they arrived trying to free an ancient seal that kept their deities trapped in a different dimension, destroying everything and anything that stood in their way to accomplish their goal, be it humans even if in a fashion they allowed them to arrive. They wanted to free the dark side of the Gods of Ancient Egypt, the _Wicked Gods, _they're Gods and masters.

With the Signers fighting a war against the Underworld King, the fiends had their path clear to unlock the seal and free their masters, or at least that was how they saw it until the human that brought them to the world stood in their way, accompanied by others; a group of humans with special abilities, leaded by their brave leader, were chosen by light and justice to stop them from completing their mission; they became known as The Paladins of Light, warriors that would oppose anyone that threated humans and peace, protecting them from the demos in this case. Another war between evil and good began not too far from the Signers battlefield, and when the battle arrived to a turning point when the Fiends unleashed the powers of the Envoys of Destruction, the heroes summoned their faithful servants, the Envoys of Justice, to fuse with their souls to face the fiends; granted power by their fellow humans and deity, three of the original members reached a higher level, becoming the Legendary Paladins and defeated the Envoys, turning the scale of the war to their side.

Even so, the fight was a hard one; the Army of Fiends not only was strong, but it was still commanded by the vanguard and most elite of the fiends, the Archfiends and the Dark Generals. At the end, the paladins began to get weaker due to the fusion with their servants; the power to keep them in their world was an amount so great, that the paladins' energy got drained fast while the Legendary Paladin had to deal with many frontlines, quickly losing the advantage they had just acquired. It was harder to keep a fusion with both the human soul and that of their servants. The fiends used this chance to try to eliminate the paladins once and for all, until the Signers joined the fight after defeating the Underworld King and helped the Paladins finish the fiends. With their force combined, the army of Fiends was defeated, exiled to their realm, and sealed for eternity along with their masters. A new age of prosperity and peace began as the world began a slow healing from the two wars that had just taken place.

But fearing the fiends would try to accomplish their goal in the future, the Paladins used all their remaining powers to seize their servants in their souls and designed a brand for their descendants, so that the servants of justice could fight against the evil, was it to be freed again; their leader and founder, ashamed of calling them in the first place and feeling he lost everything he cared for in the war, decided to roam in the Spirit World to atone for his sin, until the time for his cleanse arrived, as well as a heir to grant him his powers and fulfill his duty.

Centuries passed by, with each passing year the Paladins of Light became a secret organization that hunted down remnants of the fiend army of those ancient times, sending them back to their home, but also taking on any human that wanted to break the seal that was casted in the Wicked Gods. As the game of Duel Monsters began to rise, the custody of three cards passed down to the commander in turn of the Paladins organization, until the time to fully defeat them arrived.

Our story guides us to a young brown haired duelist that graduated from Duel Academy along with Jaden's generation. His fate had already chosen him to bear the burden of his family's legacy, as well as the soul of an ancient warrior known as Dread. This duelist was the commander in turn of the paladins, but decided to work on his own, to keep out from danger anyone that he cared for.


	2. Episode 1: Next Step Towards Victory!

_**Episode 1: The Next Step T**__**orwards Victory! Turbo Duel begins!**_

Kaiba Dome, even after so much time, Duel Monsters is still one of the greatest entertainment shows everywhere in the world. A few years have passed since the events that took place in Duel Academy, under Chancellor Sheppard's direction. Few duelists coming from the generations that coursed through those gates have made it far in the Pro Leagues, most stayed in the level below the pros. Tournaments still go on, as a new type of duel is coming up, Turbo duels. Right now, Kaiba Dome is filled by fans that are looking to see what a duelist, called the White Dragoon, has in store for them.

"What an amazing duel, ladies and gentlemen!" said the commentator as a duelist finished his move "Our challenger has summoned the powerful The Creator to the field and brought back to life his Valkyrion in the same turn. Will the White Dragoon be able to counter him? Let's see it for ourselves!"

The other duelist, the one called White Dragoon, was standing watching the field. He was wearing a white coat, with a black shirt. His duel disk was made in the form of a dragon, white colored of course. "Let's see, two face-downs, and two giant beaters in the field." He then began his turn, by drawing his card and smiling upon seeing it. "This card should do." He said to himself, as the crowd was getting excited.

"First of all, I activate the spell card Heavy Storm! This will wipe your face-down surprises!" as the duelist played his card, a ferocious storm began to blew away the spell and trap cards in the field destroying a Mirror Force and Torrential Tribute.

The challenger simply smiled back, quite confident of himself "Humph. It doesn't matter. I still have my monsters to cover me; you've no chance to defeat me Rafael." said the challenger, pointing to his monsters in the field.

The duel was going somehow well. Rafael, a graduated from Duel Academy and the White Dragoon, had 500 LP; while his opponent had 1000. With just a monster on the field, Rafael had a low probability to win the duel, but the crowd still cheered for him strongly.

"It's not over yet my friend. I remove from play my Blizzard Dragon to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" a huge red-eyed black dragon covered in metal appeared before them, spanning his wings majestically; with 2800 ATK, his strength was still surpassed by his opponents monsters. "I'm not done yet, I activate my dragon's special ability!" said that, the dragon's red eyes began glowing, as a purple aura surrounded him "It allows me to special summon a Dragon type monster from my hand or grave to my field each turn, and I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!" The crowd went wild when they saw the legendary White Dragon that made Kaiba famous; appearing in the field, descending from the sky, the magnificent dragon roared strongly, as it landed.

"And I still have a trump card. I activate my last spell, Polymerization! Fusing my Blue Eyes White Dragons in both my field and hand! " The crowd went wilder, for Rafael was chosen by Kaiba to be the heir of his power, he is also known as The Heir of the White Dragon and only one creature could come of such movement involving Polymerization. "Ladies and gentlemen, this strategy means only one thing!" said an announcer quite amazed by the duel. "Impossible! You mean…" said the challenger astonished of the sudden move.

Two more white dragons appeared behind Rafael, as a vortex began to form behind the dragons, almost sucking them "I fuse summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" a huge white dragon as bright as the light of the sun in the morning appeared in the field, with three-heads of the white dragons used and an offensive power of 4500 points, it could easily destroy a monster of the challenger, winning the duel for Rafael.

Rafael made a break as his monster appeared and talked to his opponent "This was an amazing duel. Had you brought The Creator earlier I would be in troubles right now."

The challenger simply smiled, proud of his duel "I know. It was an honor to face you." said the challenger optimistic.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Valkyrion with Neutron Blast Explosion!" the three headed dragon charged electric force in its mouths and then launched a bright charged beam at the warrior, destroying him in an instant and reducing his opponents LP to 0.

As soon as the battle finished, the crowd shouted in happiness as their duelist won the tournament. "That's it! Our champion is none other than Rafael, the White Dragoon got another victory in the Leagues!"

Once the tournament was over, Rafael met with his sponsors, both older Pegasus and Kaiba to talk about the next duels and his career's future in the next tournaments.

"You really like to do risky strategies." said Kaiba somewhat angry.

"That's just how I do things and they've turned out good enough." responded Rafael a bit overconfident. "Which will be the next tournament?"

"For the moment Rafael, we should attend to SS Ballade tonight. It is hosted by director Rex Goodwin to get funds for Sector Securities officers. There's someone who wishes to meet you there." said Pegasus, owner of Illusion Industries.

That night, Rafael and Pegasus were in the highest and exclusive place in New Domino City, one of the main buildings in the city. There were a lot of people who immediately recognized the prodigious duelist and congratulated him for his recent victory in the Pro League and his deeds as a duelist. One of them, was a gray haired man of around his 30 years, the director of Sector Security, Mister Goodwin. He decided to talk with the duelist, suddenly appearing before Rafael and Pegasus.

"So, this is the talented duelist you have isn't it? He looks pretty skilled." said director Goodwin staring at the young duelist.

"He is indeed. Trained with the best and duels like them." said Pegasus in response to Goodwin's comment.

"I heard he is of the few duelists being a member of the Generation Next that made it so far. Now I understand why he wishes to challenge you." said Goodwin a bit mysteriously.

"Humph. You've already said a lot. Let me introduce myself." said someone from the hall. A young blond boy appeared from the same hall, wearing a white coat and earrings in form of an A, he kept staring at Rafael a bit coldly "My name is Jack Atlas, I'm a turbo duelist and I will be the best of all champions."

"This is Sector Securities Bureau proud and representative in tournaments, Jack Atlas." said Goodwin in addition, presenting his protégé.

"I've heard of you, a novice with the skills of a pro, nearly unbeatable." said Rafael recalling what he heard of him "So you're the one seeking to test his skills on me?"

"Of course. But it will not be in a common duel, it will be a Turbo Duel." said Jack proudly. Rafael and Pegasus looked a bit confused at the name of the duel, they heard of them but never witnessed once; Goodwin interrupted.

"You see, we're going to begin Jack's career in this field, Kaiba knows about it, Turbo Duels. Tomorrow, Jack's introduction duel will be against the White Dragon Heir, if he accepts that is. We hope he makes it quite well in the league."

"Count me in! I've never backed down a challenge and I certainly won't begin now." Replied Rafael, pretty amazed to take part in a new challenge for him "Tomorrow I'm giving it my all Jack!"

"I will too." responded Jack, serious.

"For you to know, take this booklet so you know what awaits you in tomorrow's race." added Goodwin, handing in a guide about Turbo Duels and the Duel Runners to Rafael.

That night, Rafael started to read the guide and prepare his deck and runner for what would be his biggest challenge up to the date, improving his skills at its maximum and trying to get used to the Turbo Duels rules. The main one, changing most of his spells for Speed Spell, which were the only ones usable in the duel. He had received some cards from Kaiba and Pegasus, so he chose the ones that fit the best in his play style.

The next morning, the Kaiba Dome was already crowded with the fans of both duelists and the media which waited to transmit the duel through the world. Both duelists were readying their runners for the event. Suddenly, lights went out in the Dome, until a flash of lights shone in the middle of the arena, with MC, an narrator of duels making the announcements of the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come! Today we'll see a duel of high level between Rafael, the White Dragon Heir and Jack, Sector Securities prodigy!" said MC while the crowd exploded in screams of the amazing duel ahead.

"Let's greet our contender, Rafael, The White Dragon Rider!" he said while pointing to an entrance to the Dome's battlefield. From it, a coat of smoke was shot and from it, Rafael jumped in the air riding his Duel Runner, one with the form of the White Dragons.

"Now let's hear the same cheers for our challenger and Sector Security's proud, Jack Atlas!"

Fireworks were shot in the exit and Jack's Duel Runner, the Wheel Fortune, appeared majestically in the field and took its position.

"Turbo Duelists! Activate Speed World!" said MC, getting ready for the beginning of the duel. Both duelists clicked a button in their runners and then a computerized female voice was heard in the dome.

"_Duel mode engaged. Auto Pilot Standing By."_

"_Countdown initiated."_

_This is it, there's no turning back__ now. If you want to be the best, you must accept every challenge in your way._ Rafael was still a bit nervous when the duel was about to begin.

"_Ready…Set…Duel!"_

Both Runners engines roared fiercely and the race began in a blink of an eye. Who would begin the duel? They never stated how, but by looking at each other they knew that the one to take the first curve would have the turn. Rafael's runner was fast as wind, but unfortunately, Jack's runner was faster than his, taking the first curve easily and claiming the first turn.

**Jack-4****000, SC-0; Rafael-4000, SC-0**

"Let's begin this, shall we? I summon Mad Archfiend to the field." said Jack while turning his runner in order to be face- to-face with his opponent. A portal opened behind Jack and from it a human-shaped fiend creature with a skull head in his stomach appeared; with 1800 ATK, he was a powerful one for the first turn.

"Then I set two face-downs and finish my turn." At that moment two cards appeared at his sides and then vanished completely.

**Jack-4****000, SC-1; Rafael-4000, SC-1**

"So be it, I draw!" said Rafael while taking his card and following Jack's lead in the racing course.

"Let me show you a fierce creature. I call forth Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!" Behind him a portal opened, letting into the field a blue dragon with 1900 ATK points, barely flying.

"Luster Dragon, show that Archfiend your true power! Luster Strike!" The dragon flied swiftly through the field and delivered a punch to the fiend, launching him to the air, and then launching a small explosion to him, destroying it in an instant.

Rafael hoped to reduce Jack's life points, but it didn't happened "Wait, you should have received damage. What happened there?"

Jack simply smiled, confident "You see, when my Fiend is targeted by an attack it can change its position to defense, avoiding damage." answered back Jack.

"Very well. Next I set one face-down and finish my turn." A card appeared momentary behind him and vanished.

**Jack-****4000, SC-2; Rafael-4000, SC-2**

"Hope you're not over yet, Jack." said Rafael, as they were halfway to the third lap.

"You need more." he said while drawing a card from his deck. "This is all I need to turn the table. I summon Big Piece Golem!" A big rocky monster appeared behind Jack, who was still ahead in the race. It looked like a Giant Soldier Stone, but more powerful and bulky.

Rafael looked at the computer in his runner and got confused to see that kind of monster so quickly "Wait a minute. That monster's level is 5, how could you summon it?"

"Thanks to you, by destroying my monster. When you have a monster but I don't, I can special summon him." answered Jack. "But that should be the least of your worries, now I summon Small Piece Golem!" A little piece of rock appeared in the field, almost falling down with its own weight but standing up quickly. "Then I activate its effect, special summoning a Medium Piece Golem from my Deck!" A piece of rock appeared in the field, taking form of a creature similar to the other two, getting ready to fight. "Then I activate the Speed Spell-Over Boost, which gives me 4 Speed Counters this turn, but decreasing them to one at the End Phase."

"What are you scheming?" asked Rafael, worried for the first time in a while as he was approaching Jack's runner.

"Now I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion! I fuse my Big and Medium Piece Golems to Fuse Summon Multiple Piece Golem!" said Jack. Both Golems merged together and then a bigger rocky creature fell into the field, with 2600 ATK points to be used. "Now Golem, Attack Luster Dragon with your fist!" The huge golem moved in and prepared his fist with all its might to hit the dragon before him. While hit by the golem, Rafael entered to a trance state, hearing a voice in his mind.

_The Fiends of the Underworld are readying themselves. We must continue our job t__o protect this world from them, _said the mysterious voice.

When Rafael recovered consciousness, his dragon was destroyed by the golem and he received 700 damage points. Still confused of what just happened, he lost control of his runner and ended up crashing after completing the second lap. The duel was stopped to verify the duelist was alright and if he could continue dueling. Rafael just suffered some scratches, but the Runner was a disaster in the front part of it, it was impossible to continue dueling like that.

"Well, I guess the winner of today's match is Jack Atlas." Said MC a little bit surprised of how the duel ended.

After the commotion, Jack and Goodwin disappeared from the dome. Rafael left his runner to be handled by professionals, he was moving a bit with bruises to the exit; when Rafael was leaving, Pegasus asked him if he was feeling right, but he simply stayed quiet, until he decided to answer him.

"My other self is back." he said, serious

"What did he told you?" asked Pegasus concerned.

He stayed quiet and quite cold, he answered back "That the Fiends are back."

* * *

**And so, this begins again. Sorry once again for those who were reading this fic, I know I did wrong leaving this for a long time, but finally I got a perfect idea to keep it running. Hope you like the slight changes a made and you don't need to start reading from the very beginning, since I kept the most important events the same. So, R&R are welcome.**


	3. Episode 2: The Final Match of Dragons!

_**Chapter 2: The Final match! Felgrand Dragon VS Red Dragon Archfiend**_

Rafael was standing up in front of Kaiba's desk, wearing some bandages in his wrist and head, the remnants of his crash in the stadium. Kaiba was pretty angry; Rafael believed it was because of the money sent to the trash thanks to the runner, which was damaged to the point where it couldn't be repaired. "Let me get things straight, Rafael." said Kaiba angry as he could be. "You say that when Jack's monster attacked you, you saw the world lit in fire and the responsible ones are the Fiends?"

Rafael stayed quiet a moment and then replied "…Yes."

"For your loss or the world's fate?"

Rafael simply couldn't take it anymore, yet he stayed calm "Pardon me?" asked Rafael in a challenging tone.

"I had enough of this magic and destiny matters with Yugi and his friends" said Kaiba standing up angrily "But even though, a loss is a loss to the press. They will see you as a common duelist, and that's not fitted for the Heir of White Dragons."

"I know."

"We can't let Jack take your title, not when we're this far. We're going to challenge him, but this time in our own game."

Once the meeting was over, Rafael went to his apartment in New Domino's City upper hand zone, to rest a little bit for what had happened. He fell asleep and entered his own mind just to see a proof of his vision, a dream where the world was about to be enveloped by shadows. He then saw himself in a clear place, nothing surrounding him until someone arrived.

"I thought you would never come back." he said, a bit happy to whoever was with him. A shadowy figure appeared before him and when it was hit by the light, it looked identically to Rafael. "It's been a while, my friend Dread." said Rafael to the person in front of him.

"Indeed. I told you to enter the pro leagues and here you are." Replied Dread, proud of Rafael's deeds in the duels.

Rafael then turned a bit cold and simply asked him about his vision "What did you expected me to understand through the vision?"

"I was hoping this day never came. But the Fiends in the Beast Realm are really uneasy; there have been more and more reports on creatures' sightings in the human world." answered Dread really concerned.

Rafael got concerned, knowing they had no apparent leader to command them "But how can they ready themselves when their leader was sent to the shadows for eternity?"

Dread remained silent; also concerned for what that meant "They won't let that interfere in their plans. There are traitors among the humans." A deep silence was produced in the room, until the vision began to fade. Then Rafael woke up and was amazed he could see Dread's spirit in his room, standing right in front of him.

"Let's talk about something else, like you're duel with Jack." said Dread in a happier tone, trying to change subjects. "I suppose you want me to help you build your deck for the battle, isn't it?"

"Yes, I would be grateful for that," answered Rafael standing up and turning on his laptop and taking his cards as well as his deck, to move cards until he heard a sound from his computer "but first look at this. It's a mail from one of our friends from Duel Academy."

Drea approached the computer "So they still contact you via mails and all that, huh?" said Dread laughing strongly; then he went closer and started to read the mail.

"_Dear Rafael:_

_I hope you're doing fine. I've heard of your accident and your duel with the newcomer Jack Atlas. I'm glad you're okay at least. I just wanted to wish you good luck for your rematch with him. Yes, I know of it because of the news._

_Just be careful and try to build a new deck. Most of our friends that made it to the Pro Leagues have recently been defeated by newcomers and their new cards. Maybe the time for the GX Generation to give in is upon us, but while you're in the Leagues, there's nothing to worry about._

_We'll be watching the duel here at__ Duel Academy and we'll be rooting for you. We're with you until the end._

_See you later, and Get your Game On!_

_Your friend, Alexis Rhodes"_

"Hmm. Then there's a lot of work to do." said Dread.

"Don't worry. I lost because I got distracted with your vision and because Kaiba wants me to fight as his heir, but next time I'll fight like myself."

The next morning he went to Kaiba Dome once again, just to see a huge crowd of fans on the zone. It appeared that the duel was moved to that day and the only one that didn't know a thing was Rafael. He went to his locker room to ready himself when Pegasus knocked on the door. "Are you in here Rafael?"

"Yes, I'm here." Replied Rafael, taking his favorite white coat, readying his disk.

"I need to talk with you." Replied Pegasus, entering the room and looking a bit worried.

"What's up, it looks as if you saw a ghost." Said Rafael, concerned of Pegasus' face

"I've researched a bit on Jack and it appears he is stronger than we thought. Are you sure you want to duel him without upgrading your deck?"

"I upgraded it yesterday with other of my…"

"I mean new cards. That may be the only way to defeat him."

A silence rounded in the room which was meant to be the answer to Pegasus.

"I see, very well. I know you want the world to see how you duel at your own style," said Pegasus understanding what the silence meant "but the cards he owns are even stronger than the ones that defeated your friends advance. I hope you're ready to see what the future has prepared for you."

Rafael was heading towards the field when he felt a strange feeling, like darkness was nearby him and preparing to strike. He kept going onwards, ready for what was to come in the duel and how it could affect his future.

"We're finally ready to begin this duel that promises to be decisive in both of our contenders' lives!" said MC while the crowd in the stadium went wild with the emotion of the following duel.

"Jack Atlas has been allowed to enter the Pro Leagues in both Turbo and Normal Duels if he wins this duel. On the other hand, Rafael's career future is going to be decided in here." Said MC "And here they are!"

Both Rafael and Jack entered the field, looking to the crowded stadium. Meanwhile, Rafa's friends in America where watching the duel; not only there, in Duel Academy Alexis and some graduates from her generation were watching the duel in TV also. The fact that one f the last members of the GX Generation was about to duel with a newcomer to determine their futures was a duel worth seeing, for both would go on a full assault for the title.

"Ready," said MC, while Rafael was thinking a few things _I've got to do this. _"prepare," _This is my last chance to get the title, nothing will stop me._

"Duel!" said both Jack and Rafael, turning on their duel disks

**Rafael-4000; Jack-4000**

"If you don't mind Jack, the first turn's mine." said Rafael and drawing a card from his deck, he looked at the cards he got and got surprised to see most of them useful for his strategy "This is a good hand indeed. First I set a face-down card. Then I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode!" A red brownish dragon appeared, growling at his opponent fiercely and taking a defensive position in front of Rafael. "That concludes my turn for now."

"If that's all you've got then you've underestimated me for the last time. My turn!" said Jack, drawing his card and smiling at his hand too "I'll summon Twin Sword Marauder in Attack Mode!" A human-like-monster with two huge swords attached to his arms appeared in the field. With 1600 ATK points it would be easy to defeat Rafael's dragon. "Now Marauder, attack his dragon with Sword Slash!" the warrior jumped high in the air and then launched himself to the ground where the dragon was and cut it in half, wounding Rafael a bit. "His swords are so sharp that they can pierce your defenses in a second. And also he can attack twice while attacking a defense monster, go straight for his Life Points!"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I call forth my Dragon dwelling in the Cave in defense position!" a green dragon appeared between the marauder and Rafael, protecting Rafa's Life Points from more damage at the moment.

"Impressive. It's somewhat old, but impressive. I'll finish by placing a face-down card." said Jack, setting a card face down in front of him.

**Rafael-3500; Jack-4000**

"It's my turn now!" Rafael placed his hand in the top card when a jolt traveled through his body then he drew the card.

"Excellent. Now I'll summon Kaibaman to the field!" a man with a Blue Eyes White Dragon hood and an outfit identical to Kaiba appeared in the field. "But it's not over yet, from my hand I special summon _Kisara, Lady of White Dragons_!" now a woman appeared, she had white hair and blue eyes, her outfit somewhat like Kaiba's but for a woman. "And now I activate the spell _White Dragon Lords_!"

"Which is that card's effect?" asked Jack intrigued by his opponent movements.

"By releasing my Kaibaman, Kisara and another monster from my field, I'm allowed to special summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my deck!" the monsters in Rafa's field where absorbed by a flashing light and then replaced by three of the most powerful monsters in his deck, the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Now I activate my face-down Polymerization!"

"Why are you sending your three monsters to the grave when they just hit the field?" asked Jack getting angry.

"Because when I activate White Dragon Lords, the special summoned monsters cannot declare an attack, so I will fuse them to get the powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the three headed dragon shone so brightly that the spectators covered their eyes during the summoning. The huge dragon was the ultimate weapon on the field and it was ready to strike down Jack.

"Ultimate Dragon, show him your strength! Attack with Ultimate Explosive Burst!" each of the mouths of the dragon began charging energy until it was launched by the incredibly powerful creature and destroying Jack's marauder and delivering serious damage to Jack. "I finish my turn."

**Rafael-3500; Jack-****1100**

"Wise move, but not enough." Said Jack, drawing his card "I'll special summon Vice Dragon, set a card and finish my turn."

**Rafael-3500; Jack-1100**

_That's all? I think he is surrendering now._Thought Rafael watching the battlefield "It's my turn." He drew his card and didn't hesitate a second to attack "Ultimate Dragon attack with…"

"Not so fast! I activate my Shadow Spell!" said jack, activating his face down card. Suddenly the White dragon was surrounded and captured by many iron chains that immobilized it and weakened him.

Rafael simply remained silent surprised by his card "I should have known it. I guess I'll finish my turn with this face-down."

**Rafael-3500; Jack-1100**

"It's my turn."

"Reveal yourself my Quick-play Spell! I activate _Felgrand's Unleashed Power_!" said Rafael, while Jack looked surprised by the move. "You look confused; let me explain it to you. If I have a high level dragon on the field, I can release it and in its place special summon a Felgrand Dragon from my hand, ignoring its summoning conditions and activate its effect immediately. Come forth my ace monster, Felgrand Dragon!" A huge brown and white dragon appeared on the field and its light radiated the entire field, the most powerful of the dragons known to the GX Generation, Felgrand. "And I choose my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to give a bonus to my Felgrand, increasing its ATK to 5200 points. Also for you to know, if you happen to defeat my dragon, all those points will become damage for me, but it will be hard to do because it also prevents it from battle destruction this turn."

The crowd went wild by Rafael's sudden return from Jack's trap card, the duel was approaching its end and Jack could be defeated. "Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years of commenting in duels I never saw a duel like this in my life. With that attack power, Rafael is almost unbeatable." said MC to the audience.

"Hmm. Is this really the end for Jack, Mr Goodwin?" said a little man that was with Goodwin in his balcony, he had light purple hair and looked a bit like a clown.

"I don't know Lazar: Jack's a pro and he could turn the tables in any minute, and if he does…" said Goodwin thinking in the outcome of the duel.

Meanwhile in Duel Academy, everyone was celebrating Rafa's unavoidable victory in the duel. "That's how you play man!" said a freshman student of the Obelisk blue.

"Show him what the GXs are made of!" said a graduated that was working there.

A blonde woman with a teacher's outfit was staring at the screen, noticing Rafa's confidence in the duel's outcome, it was Alexis, who once graduated, got job as a teacher in Duel Academy. "_Rafael, you've made it. This duel will be over and you will conquer your dream." _Alexis said to herself on her mind with a smile in her face.

"If you want to quit, you can do it now Jack. There's no shame in losing." said Rafael secure of his victory.

Jack simply remained silent, but quite pissed of "I told you. This will be the last time you underestimate me Rafael." said Jack really serious and angry. "My turn, I draw!" said Jack with a smile in his face.

"First, by discarding a card from my hand I'll activate Card Rotator, changing your monsters battle position to defense." Upon the card's activation, Felgrand turned to his lesser defense position.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Rafael confused.

"Now I'll summon my tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" said Jack, while a fiend type ghost with a cape and an eerie air surrounding him appeared in the field.

"Tuner monster? What's that thing?" said Rafael, confused of the name.

"You look confused; let me clear it out for you. A tuner monster can combine itself with non-tuner monsters to create a more powerful one, if the combination of both levels equals that of the monster to be summoned. Now I synchronize my level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 Dark Resonator …"

"Just as I thought, Jack countered him easily." said Goodwin while leaving his room.

"Where are you going, sir?" asked Lazar to his boss.

"When the duel ends, be sure to ready Rafael an invitation to Sector Security's staff and hand it over to me. He may be what I need to fulfill our plans." said Goodwin with a smile of satisfaction in his face.

"What are you scheming Jack?" asked desperately Rafael.

"…The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The Vice Dragon was surrounded by three rings that were created from the Dark resonator, until a light began to shine in them. Once it was weakening, a huge red dragon with an evilness air and the factions of a demon appeared in the field, in an explosion of fire and flames in Jack's side of the field.

"I don't think he can save you. His attack points are low and even so, you can't defeat Felgrand in battle." said Rafael secure of his strategy.

"Who said I would destroy him in battle?" responded Jack coldly.

"What do you mean?" replied Rafael concerned

"When my dragon finishes an attack, it automatically destroys any defense position monsters in your side of the field." Those words that Rafael heard made him understand the duel was over. Felgrand was in defense position, and with Red Archfiends ability to destroy it outside of battle it meant Rafael would suffer all of Felgrand's ATK points as damage. He remembered the counsels of Alexis, Pegasus and Dread, and regretted he did not paid enough attention to them.

"Those who face the New King in defensive actions do not deserve to be in my presence. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend began to fly in the sky of the field, reuniting all the flames and fire he was able of and launched a tremendous impact to Felgrand, resulting in a huge explosion destroying Felgrand with the ability and taking Rafael's last LP with it.

The stadium remained in shock and surprised by the outcome. There was an unbearable silence in the stadium, until…"That's it ladies and gentlemen! We have a new champion in the ranks and his name is Jack Atlas!" hearing those words the stadium exploded in shouts and cheers for Jack, leaving Rafael alone in the shame of his loss.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cards of the Day:**_

_**Kisara, Lady of White Dragons; Spellcaster Type mon**__**ster; level 3; ATK 200; DEF 400  
**__Effect: When Kaibaman is on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card in your side of the field._

_**White **__**Dragon Lords; Normal Spell Card  
**__By tributing "Kaibaman", "Kisara, Lady of White Dragons" and 1 other monster, you can Special Summon up to three "Blu Eyes White Dragon" to your side of the field in attack mode. During this turn, the Special Summoned monsters cannot declare an attack._

_**Felgrand's Unleashed Power; Quick Play Spell Card**__**  
**__By tributing a level 8 or higher Dragon type monster in your side of the field, you can Special Summon a "Felgrand Dragon" from your hand or Deck to your side of the field, ignoring any summoning conditions. A "Felgrand Dragon" Special Summoned this way cannot be destroyed in battle and can automatically activate its effect. If that monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the owner receives damage equal to Felgrand's Atk._


	4. Episode 3: A Hero is Reborn!

_**Episode 3: The return of the Fiends. A Hero is reborn!**_

Two months have passed since his loss to Jack; Rafael's career in duels at the Pro League began to fall from the heights it took him long enough to reach. With that, Jack's career skyrocketed further than he had even thought. Eventually he had the chance to challenge the Turbo Duel's King, Hunter Pace and defeated him without mercy, as well as another favorite for the title, being Bolt Tanner. Rafael continued participating in tournaments, hoping to recover from his loss, but each one was tougher and tougher. Synchro monsters began to swarm duelist's decks and most of them proved to be a huge trouble for his old-fashioned deck. This was Rafael's last chance to prove his worth as a pro duelist in a mid-level tournament in New Domino City. "This duel is amazing! Our challenger doesn't have any monster while Rafael has his Genesic Dragon on the field!" said the announcer amazed by the duel "It looks like Rafael has already surpassed his previous loss at Jack's hands."

Rafael simply grumbled angry. _You had to remember me that, right? It will never happen again. _"I end my turn."

"Hope you like my next move!" said the young challenger, getting his card "First, I activate my Monster Reborn, to bring back my Master Kyonshee! Next, I'll summon my tuner monster, Plaguespreader Zombie!" an ancient warrior with the attires of a Japanese warrior, with a scroll in its forehead appeared ready to fight, while a small goblin-like zombie appeared in the battlefield, ready to tune up a monster.

"Not a tuner monster!" said Rafael surprised.

"Now I'll Synchro summon my Doomkaiser Dragon in attack mode!" said the duelist enjoying the duel, as a gray skull zombie dragon appeared in the battlefield, roaring to Rafael "And now I'll activate the trap card, _Zombie Virus Infusion_! Infecting your graveyard with the zombie type of the monster I discarded, and allowing my Dragon to activate its skill: bring back one of your zombies in my field!"

"What did you said?" asked Rafael fearing a defeat.

"I choose to bring your Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now I'll attack your Genesic with my Doomkaiser! Zombie Dragon Breath!" said the boy, while his un-dead dragon launched an acid like breath impacting and destroying the target.

"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack directly!" The now undead dragon of dragons launched a burst stream that headed to Rafael. While it got nearer to him, Rafael remembered once again the words of Jack and his own friends; he remembered his defeat at the claws of Red Dragon Archfiend. When the stream exploded in front of him, Rafael didn't react to it, his Life Points finally hit 0, ending the duel. The young duelist approached him and was looking to stretch his hand in respect of the duel.

"Hey, Rafael, I really enjoyed our duel." said the challenger while he rose his hand to shake hands with Rafael "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yes. Good job, kid." said Rafael responding to the handshake "I hope you keep going forward in the league."

Back in Kaiba Corp, things got really tense; with the news of the duel's outcome Kaiba was like he could lose his head at any moment. "He lost once again!" shouted Kaiba furious with the result of the duel "We can't keep these outcomes. He must be at the top, not the bottom!"

"He's doing his best since he lost to Jack." replied Pegasus, trying to make Kaiba understand the situation they were going through.

Rafael entered the room when Kaiba and Pegasus were about to discuss once again. "I'm sorry to put you through all of this." He then took his certifications and threw them at Kaiba's desk "So I'm quitting the pro leagues." He said determined the duelist and giving the rest of the works.

"Are you sure about that decision?" asked Pegasus intrigued by Rafael's resolve.

The duelist didn't answered and just before leaving the room, Pegasus gave him a pack and whispered something at Rafael's ear; after that, Rafael left his sponsorship medal in the room.

He headed towards his apartment in New Domino City's downtown. Once there, he decided to rest the entire day, after all what happened earlier. As soon as he entered the room, he took his letters and decided to read some of them, many of them were fans letters until he saw one sent by Sector Security, from Director Goodwin personally. For some reason, he decided to read that letter; it was an invitation to work for the Sector Security Bureau and with the date of a job interview with Goodwin for a chance to get the job.

"It's up to you to take the offer." said Dread's spirit to his friend.

"I will need to find a job sooner or later. Maybe I won't have this opportunity in a while." replied Rafael thinking what to do "I'll go to the interview and see what happens."

"Have you seen the date of the interview?" asked Dread with trying to tease his friend

"Which is the date?"

"It says the job interview is tomorrow at 10 a.m." said Dread laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the bureau HQ is in the downtown of New Domino City. It'll take about 30 minutes to arrive in a Duel Runner from here." Replied Rafael

"That is, if you had one." Added Dread, pointing out his was already crashed

"Well, I'll have to use my motorcycle in that case." He said confident "Until I modify it a bit, or find someone that can."

He went to sleep, but barely resting, for his mind still couldn't let go the fact his victory streaks were stopped by Jack. Also the fact he quitted the Pro Leagues was kept in his mind the entire night and he thought he let down all of his friends in Duel Academy, but mainly what Dread told him the day before he lost to Jack, that the Fiends were preparing to strike back.

The next morning came quickly and Rafael readied his motorcycle to head towards the headquarters of Sector Security. It was a huge building, as big as Kaiba Corp. When Rafael got inside it, he was completely out of the world and surprised of the high technology in the building; the place was so big he lost himself from the beginning. Suddenly a young woman with bluish hair approached him; she wore the typical secretary outfit, a gray jacket and a white dress below it "Are you by any chance Mr. Rafael?" asked the lady.

"Yes, I am."

"Good morning, my name is Mina Simington." She said, shaking her hand with his "Mr. Goodwin is waiting for you, please follow me." She led him to through the hall, to an elevator and from there to Goodwin's office in the highest floor. "Mr. Goodwin is waiting. Please, step in."

When he entered he saw the big office Goodwin had for himself, thinking it was bigger than his apartment. Goodwin was attending a call of the maintenance group and talking with the head of the investigation group, a brown haired crazy guy that was just spinning and spinning while giving his report. Once finished with him, Goodwin began the job interview.

"Rafael, I hope you didn't lose yourself in our building. I suppose you already know Mrs. Mina, she is Jack's personal employee and a member of Sector Security." said Goodwin, introducing her.

"Really? I expected Jack's part, but anyways. I'll go straight to the point, I'm interested in the job and would like to get it." said Rafael, handing his paperwork regarding his skills and past jobs.

"Don't worry about that. You're already in." replied Goodwin, sitting down and handing over the paper Rafael just gave. That took by surprise Rafael and made him suspect something was working behind the screen.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Of course. Your dueling skills are needed in our group, but you will not be a common officer. You'll be a private detective." Said Goodwin while checking more papers in his desk.

"And which is my particular job?"

"To investigate matters either I or Mina assign to you. You'll be in par with Lazar and Mina." The mood in the office got really tense, since Rafael suspected Goodwin planned something "For the moment, Mina will give you your first assignment. I'll give you my personal request the day after tomorrow, during Jack's Turbo Duel in Kaiba Dome. You may leave now; your check has been sent. Any questions, you can come anytime." a little surprised, Rafael head towards the door and met Mina there.

On the elevator, Rafael stared towards Kaiba Dome, Mina noticed he was really serious and tried to help him out a bit "Jack will be facing the previous Turbo King, Hunter Pace…" she suddenly was interrupted by Rafael.

"I know, Hunter seeks his title back." He then smiled back "I know Jack will win, for I am the only one that can retrieve the title." Mina seemed a bit happier to see him different in his mood. When the elevator finally arrived at the first floor, Mina and Rafael left it.

"Well, you heard Mr. Goodwin. I'm also a private detective. So you're first assignment will be…"

"You know, I would rather discuss my next assignment in a meal, what do you think?"

"Sounds tempting. OK, once there I'll give you your first task." She said smiling and heading with him to a nearby restaurant "By the way, I think of you only as a friend, I've got someone else in my mind."

_Darn it. My bad__, I suppose._ "Was I that obvious?" Mina just laughed a moment.

They went to a nearby Café, talked a while, had lunch and Mina gave Rafael his first task: apparently Sector Security had troubles with a local band of thugs in the city streets; the band called himself _The Roar Deity_ and they were called _The Fables_ too.

"You're mission is to locate them and try to capture their boss." said Mina to the new member of bureau.

"OK, I'll do it. I don't have a time limit, do I?"

Mina laughed a little bit by the comment "From where did you get that idea? There's not such a thing. Just one more thing: I heard you don't like synchro monsters since your duel with Jack and…"

"Let me guess, the boss has some of them, right?"

"Yes, and indeed strong."

"It'll make things a bit harder, but I'll still accomplish my mission."

Once lunchtime was over, Rafael accompanied Mina back to the headquarters and left to begin his investigation on the band. It took him a day to simply get their playing style, some member's identities and where they could be found normally. Unfortunately for him, he already had an appointment with Mr. Goodwin, it was already Jack's duel with Jack for Hunter's revenge duel and he would hear Goodwin's request. Once he readied himself to leave, Dread talked to him yet again in the Dome's hallways.

"Be careful. The Kaiba Dome has a mysterious air around it." He then looked around, sensing a dark aura coming from it "I have the feeling today we'll finally know why."

He left in a hurry and barely made it to the Dome. He headed towards Goodwin's balcony and entered it. Mina, Lazar and Goodwin were inside, seeing how Jack's duel had undergone preparations. Goodwin noticed the duel wouldn't begin in time, so he decided to summarize his request to Rafael.

"You probably know there are people with special skills in the world, Rafael. Those who can see thing others can't and some that possess unparallel powers. I need you to investigate a little bit in these people." said Goodwin while taking out some papers and delivered them to Rafael. He opened them and saw the identity of his targets: Luna, Leo, and Akiza Izinski. Rafael noticed more papers in Goodwin's desk and took them while Goodwin was staring at the field, these contained the profiles of a guy named Sayer, Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, and the last one surprised him a lot.

"We know all about you my friend." Said Goddwin while watching the dome

"You can see spirits, you possess an alter ego and you can open portals to the Spirit World." said little Lazar with a grim face, while leaving the shades of the room.

"For the moment that's all. You can either enjoy the duel or go home." said Goodwin coldly.

The Turbo duel between Hunter and Jack was beginning already. Feeling strange, being the only person who envied Jack a bit, Rafael decided to go home. But something made him stay there and watch the duel. Until a moment later, Dread shouted at him.

"Rafael! The presence…I've identified it!" said Dread concerned

"Who is it Dread?"

"Over there!" said Dread's spirit while pointing to something a little far away. Rafael confounded it with the cheerleaders and replied.

"Hey, if it isn't Blair! That's news!"

"Not the cheerleaders, passing them."

Rafael looked to the place Dread told him and suddenly stopped laughing. There was a figure he recognized immediately and made him fear the worst. It was a ghost from his past, Reginald, an old friend of his and the owner of the Supreme Archfiend card. He was sent two times to the Shadow Realm, but somehow escaped. Reginald suddenly disappeared, curiously, when the duel ended with Jack's victory over Hunter Pace.

At the end, Rafael decided to stay some more time, even the cheerleaders hadn't left yet. He decided to ask the one he recognized as Blair if she was indeed her. When they were leaving the dome, he was about to go meet them, until a gang of guys approached them, surrounding them and threatening.

"Hey girlies, you shouldn't be around here at these hours." Said one of the thugs

"Yeah, you could find yourselves surrounded by _The Roar Deities._" said another, laughing along with the rest of the thugs.

"We don't fear you!" said the cheerleader that looked like Blair. She suddenly got a Duel Disk in her hand and was ready to duel. It looked like Duel Academy's duel disk for the Obelisk Blue students, but the thugs simply continued laughing, as one of them simply left his runner and readied to accept the challenge.

At that moment, Rafael decided to interrupt, putting his motorcycle in the way between them and readying for a duel. "Sorry to interrupt you, but are you really picking up on a lady?"

"And who the heck are you!" What if we do!" said a thug angry

"It's really funny you ask that, because I'm a member of Sector Security. You're under arrest _Envoys_. Your little gang of thieves is the Most Wanted gang in here." He then changed his deck and ready to duel.

"I don't think so." said the thug that was about to accept Blair's challenge. He looked like the boss and step in to clear the road for his men.

"Are you their boss?"

"Indeed." answered the huge, strong man "But if you're taking us then it will be by the force." He said while activating his disk.

"OK, we'll see about that. Duel!"

**Shadowthug-4000; Rafael-4000**

"The first turns mine!" said the thug "I'll set a card face-down. Then I'll summon Dark Hunter in Attack mode to finish!" a dark human like creature appeared from the shadows, it had a green cape and some kind of dagger in his hand.

"Then I go!" said Rafael while drawing a card "This duel will be over in two more turns."

"Are you serious or what?"

"First I play the spell Double Summon! This card allows to me to summon one more time this turn. Next I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" A human warrior appeared with a kind of jetpack in its back, but with two engines in the pack and blue skin. "Now I get to search an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand. Next I summon E-Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" A warrior with a wood being half its body appeared, taking its guard up. "Now my Stratos attack! Use Wind Cutter!" The hero's wings began to move, creating a quick wind strike and launching it to the opponent's monster, destroying it. "I'll finish setting two cards."

**Shadowthug-3800; Rafael-4000**

"Here I go!" the thug drew a card "I'll summon Emissary of the Afterlife!" a kind of spider-ant monster appeared in the field from the underground but, was it strong enough? "I activate a card from my hand: _Shadow Realm Fiends_!"

"What's that?"

"By summoning a shadow duel and sending a number of card from my deck to the graveyard, I get to special summon any fiend-type monsters in my hand equal to the number of cards sent. And I choose Fiend Roar Deity Kushano and Fiend Roar Deity Luri!"

"This is not good for me…" said Rafael nervous, noticing one of thos monsters was a tuner.

"And right you are! I Synchronize my three creatures to synchro summon Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris!" A huge demon like being appeared before the people in the area, it looked huge and mean. "Now my Deity attack Stratos! Use your Fiend Deity Slash!" The demon transported to where Stratos was and crushed him with its huge claws.

"Excellent. I am recovering my powers in this world." said a voice coming from the demon.

"What the? That monster just talked?" said one of the cheerleaders astonished

"Use my skill, so I can be reborn completely!"

"I activate Valkiris ability, by discarding my Gilgarth I draw a card." said the thug "And now I activate my spell _Evil Deity Wrath_! By removing from play my monster cards in my graveyard, you must send to your graveyard cards equal to the combined level of the monsters; that is 12 cards."

"What did he just said?" said a cheerleader concerned

"That's bad; with a low card deck he'll have troubles now." Said another cheerleader.

"I have faith in you! You can do it!" said the cheerleader that looked like Blair, cheering Rafael

"Don't worry. I said this duel would be over in this turn." Replied Rafael quite confident

"I finish my turn. Could you explain me how you intend to?"

**Shadowthug-3800; Rafael-2900**

"You just watch how it's done." _Okay, this is it. This card will define everything_. "I draw!" A smile appeared in Rafa's face.

"First I call my Woodsman's ability: get a Polymerization from either my graveyard or deck, and I choose my graveyard!" Woddman then harnessed power in his hands and called forth the Polymerization sent to the graveyard, bringing it back to Rafael's hand.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see. I activate Polymerization! I fuse my E-Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create E-Hero Flame Wingman!" A warrior with the head of a dragon as his hand and a wing in its back appeared from the vortex that swallowed both heroes. When it appeared, the cheerleader that looked like Blair stared at the monster for a while, thinking. _Could it be really him?_

"That's not all! I activate another Polymerization to fuse my Flame Wingman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" a vortex appeared and both creatures entered it, giving birth to a warrior with wings and shining armor as bright as the sun, one of the mightiest Elemental Heroes.

"It's really him!" said the same cheerleader "Finish that thug, my hero!"

"How can he do it? That monster is weaker!"

"Not at all. You see, my monster gains 300 points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and thanks to your little spell I have 6 E-Heroes in my graveyard, awaiting justice to prevail! Shining Flare Wingman finish him off!" The warrior flew up I the sky, absorbing energy from his fallen comrades, skyrocketing his power to a huge total of 4300. "Finish this duel! Shining Flare Radiation!" The hero began charging his power in its armor and unleashed a radiant light wave that was launched to the entire field, destroying Valkiris in seconds.

"Noooooo! I don't want to return to the shadooooows!" said Valkiris when he was destroyed.

**Shadowthug-2400; Rafael-2900**

"Maybe you're still in one piece, but my hero causes additional damage when it destroys a monster, equal to its original attack points."

"What?"

Shining Flare Wingman got nearer to the thug and created a small explosion force, reducing his Life Points to 0. The match was over, but the shadows were prepared to take their prize. "Now, hear this carefully Rafael. This is just the beginning. More and more fiends will materialize and try to free the Embodiments of Destruction. You can't stop them! Hahahahah!" said the thug while disappearing in darkness. The rest of the thugs tried to escape, but Securities had them surrounded outside the stadium already, finishing the band for good.

"Well, we have enough to take them to jail for a long time. Good job sir!" said the officer in charge to Rafael, congratulating him for his work. He then returned to where the cheerleaders where.

"Thank you very much sir!"

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what could have happened to us."

"It was OK, I knew you would win the duel, after all you were never defeated at the academy." said the cheerleader that recognized the heroes, while Rafael looked confused "Don't you recognize me, Jaden my hero? It's me, Blair Flannigan."

"Whoa, stop there. I'm not Jaden, I'm older than him, like about 1 year."

"Then who are you?" replied Blair, a bit disappointed

"I was your professor for the time Jaden and the others graduated and a dear friend of them, Rafael."

"WHAT? RAFAEL? One of the formers champions in dueling? It can't be?" said the entire group of cheerleaders.

"Anyways, I'm still glad you helped us." Said Blair quite happy

"You're welcome, but I believe you need to rest. I can drive you to your homes."

"Don't worry, Mister Rafael. We live in the same apartments building by the downtown." said another cheerleader.

"Well, tell me where it is so I can take you there." Rafael took them to one of the cheerleader's cars and accompanied them in their motorcycle in the directions they told him, surprisingly leading to his very same apartment building.

"What a small world. I'm staying right in this apartment in the higher floors."

"REALLY?" said the group in content.

Then they said goodbye for the moment and went to their respective apartments, but Blair followed Rafael a moment more. She told him that she also lived in the higher floors, curiously, nearby Rafael's room.

"Well, thank you again Rafa. See you tomorrow!" Blair smiled to him and went into her room.

Rafael entered his room and tried to get some rest, but he couldn't forget the fact that something big was happening, until he talked to Dread again.

"You knew the duel would have that outcome, didn't you?" asked Rafael seriously.

"Yes, I told you, I'm really skilled at many things." answered joking Dread "But what dragged my attention, was the fact that they appeared when Reginald disappeared. Also they knew of the Fiends we sealed some time ago."

"You're right. Wish it or not, something is going to happen; something big. We've got to be prepared for anything."

"Changing the subject, it is good Blair appeared. You look a little bit more relaxed now hahah! And you defeated a Synchro when you were with her!"

"Say that again, and I'll beat you up next time."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Zombie Virus Infusion; Trap Card**__  
During this turn, you can change the monster type in both graveyards to Zombie type._

_**Shadow Realm Fiends; Normal Spell Card**__  
You must summon a Shadow Game to activate this card's effect. During this turn, you can Special Summon up to two fiend type monsters to your side of the field._

_**Evil Deity Wrath; Normal Spell Card  
**__You must remove from play all monster cards in your graveyard to activate this card's effect. Your opponent must discard cards from his/her deck equal to the combined levels of the removed monsters. You can only activate one "Evil Deity Wrath" per turn._

Cards of the Day:


	5. Episode 4: Marquis of Darkness VS Dread

_**Episode 4: Revenge Time. The **__**marquis of Darkness VS Shadow Avenger**_

A new day promised new things and new chances of work. Rafael woke up early as usual and decided to send his report to Mina, for he wanted to impress her a little bit and let her know his mission was successful. He turned his laptop on and sent the information right away. He had breakfast readied himself for some work and was about to leave when someone knocked on his door.

"Rafael, are you in there? It's us!" said Blair. Rafael had the impression she was with the rest of the cheerleaders and they would ask out something of him.

"Hi everyone! You need something?" he said, with his coffee cup in hand

"Good morning! I think I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jean. Are you going somewhere today?" asked the red haired girl anxious; she was about Blair's age.

"Truth be told, I've got some duties with Sector Security, why do you ask?" he replied a bit disappointed.

"We wanted you to come with some friends to the downtown." Answered Blair a little disappointed "but if you're going to work…"

He then turned around and saw Mina's reply, telling him he just needed to send the rest of the information and to attend a meeting with Director Goodwin "Look, I've got little work today. I'll catch you in there, OK?"

"OK, see you there!"

Rafael finished his breakfast and then readied the last details of the report, sending the last pieces to Mina. He then went in his Duel Runner to Sector Security's Bureau to see if he had any other assignments that day. He went directly to the elevator and when he left it, he met with Mina en route to Goodwin's office.

"Good morning Mrs. Mina!"

"Good morning Mr. Rafael! Please, just call me Mina."

"If you call me jus Rafael or Rafa, it's a deal."

She giggled a bit "Congratulations for completing your first mission! Was it difficult?"

"Nah. Piece of cake thanks to my new deck of heroes, yet I need to improve a bit. Is Mr. Goodwin in his office, by any chance?" he asked politely

"Yes, please, step in."

Goodwin was reading some reports in his desk when both Rafael and Mina entered the room. "I believe you've got some questions, Mr. Rafael." said Goodwin leaving his papers in the desk.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to ask what exactly do mean with 'special' and when do you want my report ready." Replied Rafael, concerned of his assignement.

"I would like it during next week. I'm organizing a tournament past the next week and need the information before that date." He then opened some profiles in his computer and showed them to him via the latest technology "By special, anything out of the common, regarding some strange reports of the profile Rafael had."

"OK, one more thing." Added Rafael serious

"Yes?"

"Can you locate some people for me? Here's a list of them."

"Hmmm. Jaden, Jesse, Aster. These are some of your friends, aren't they?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see what I can do for you. You may leave now." Replied Goodwin getting his papers back.

Rafael couldn't believe he was free to do as he wished for the moment being, so he went to the downtown and met with Blair and her friends. He was searching all over the place until he met them at the snacks. There were about 4 girls which were the cheerleaders of the day before and 3 guys, excluding him.

"Rafael, nice to see you!" said Blair, standing from her chair and greeting him.

"As I said, things are light in the job for now." Replied Rafael

"Let me introduce you everyone." said Blair, looking at her friends "You already know Jean;" the girl that met him in the morning simply smiled him back "this is Sue, a fan of yours;" she pointed to a dark blue haired girl, who was happy to meet him "this sleepy guy is Ben, Sue's boyfriend;" the young green haired man simply began waking up, a bit tired "she is my best friend Laila, also a fan of yours;" she pointed to a brown haired girl with them "this guy over here is Leonard;" a black haired guy stood up greeting him "and finally this is Carl." She said, pointing to a serious brown haired guy sitting with them.

"Hello everyone." Said Rafael, the rest of the people responded him with a warm welcome. He noticed most of them were the same age as Blair, which reminded him of his adventures with the gang in Duel Academy.

"Are you really the former champion Rafael?" asked Ben, a bit doubtful, but keeping it polite.

"Yes, I am." Replied Rafael, looking down.

"Wow, did you meet good duelists during the Pro Leagues?" asked Sue happily.

"Of course I did; each one more skilled and tougher than the last one."

"Until you met Jack, that is." stated Carl coldly. "I heard your first duel with him didn't even begin well, but the second one was a victory for him."

Rafael didn't say a thing. He still kept really fresh that loss, keeping him from thinking straight anymore. "How can we know you're the real one? He could have given you his deck and you could be a look alike."

Rafael then recalled a card he always reserved for special duels, one he once said he would never give away to anyone "There's one card I would never ever throw away. That card is proof I'm the real one, for I'm the only one to call that creature."

Carl then smiled curiously, getting his Duel Disk "Then let's have a duel to prove it."

"I fear you'll have to wait." said a man overhearing the conversation, behind them. "He will be busy dealing with me, right Dread?"

Rafael got worried and turned serious, as the man knew of his alter ego and sensing a dark presence surrounding him. "So you could hide your presence form me? Who are you?"

"I'm the marquis of darkness, and the one that will get revenge on you." he said while raising his hand "I summon forth a Shadow Game!" The shadows and darkness began to spread around the duel field. Suddenly, a wall of flames appeared circling Rafael and the mysterious duelist, keeping the others outside of it, saving them from the dangers of such a game.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me Dread. I'm your old friend Belial." He began to transform himself until into one of the most powerful fiends of the Beast Realm, a human liked monster with a long sword and a mask in his face; he became exactly like the duel card Belial-Marquis of Darkness, it was obvious he arrived from the Spirit Realm.

_Rafael,__ let me take care of him!_ said Dread, while staring angrily at Belial.

Suddenly, a brand in Rafael's hand began to shine with a white color. Wind arises around him and then was sent away. When he opened his eyes, they had no pupils; it looked like he was taken away or was possessed by someone.

"Long time no see, Belial. How was your prison?" he said, with a new voice tone, it was Dread in his body and making fun of him.

Belial simply let go a grumble in anger "Uncomfortable, thanks to you!" he then readied his sword as a duel disk "But I shall take revenge and free the Wickeds for good!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to defeat me first." replied Dread angry.

"Let's Duel!" both players said to begin the match.

**Belial-4000; Dread-4000**

"I'll begin the game." said Belial when he drew his card "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." A ferocious human-beast monster with a huge weapon appeared, thirsty of blood. "I'll finish by placing a face down."

"My turn, draw! I'll summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode." A masked dragon appeared from darkness, with a black armor in its body and a big axe that looked like it could crush anything. "Now, my dragon will attack! Crushing Axe Impact!" the dragon flew a little bit and headed towards the other monster, swung its axe and stroke swiftly, cutting in half the beast, but then taking defensive positions. "When my Dragonute attacks, it's changed to defense position right away. I'll set a surprise for you and finish my turn."

**Belial-3900; Dread-4000**

"Let's proceed. I draw! I'll summon the Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" the skeletal demon appeared jumping and moving around the field. "Now I'll attack your dragon! Bone Remains!" the mouth in its body began crunching a skull, and then threw the pieces to the dragon and many pierced through it, reaching Dread. "Mad Archfiend can cause piercing damage. I finish my turn."

**Belial-3900; Dread-3400**

"My turn, my draw!" said Dread taking his card "I'll activate the spell Terraforming, this allows me to search for a field spell card in my deck, and I choose Mausoleum of the Emperor."

"What are you scheming?"

"I'll play the Mausoleum of the Emperor" when Dread played the spell, the field turned into a great ancient building, surrounded by thousands of stone soldiers "and use its effect, I pay 2000 life points to summon my Light and Darkness Dragon!" two of the soldier stones lifted from the ground and were tribute; from the darkness, a shining light began to glitter and pierced through the field. Then a dragon appeared in the field, with half its skin white and the other black as darkness, a dual dragon of light and darkness. "Then I'll activate my trap, Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand I'll destroy your face down!" a giant thunder stroke from Dread's card, targeting Belial's face down and revealing a Mirror Force, destroying it. "Now it's time to use the powers of light and darkness! Attack with your Energy Breath!" the dragon opened its mouth and in seconds launched a beam that was headed to the fiend, ready to consume it.

"Its ability activates: when it is attacked it changes to defense position!" the demon was destroyed, sparing his master's LP.

"I finish my turn setting a card face down." added Dread, setting his card down.

**Belial-3900; Dread-1400**

"My turn! And I think I'll call your Mausoleum: I pay 2000 to summon a monster you know very well, Belial – Marquis of Darkness!" the dark being just moved himself to the battle field and his points were registered, as he swung his sword ready to fight. "Now I activate the Spell: _Dark Fiends Realm_! It allows me to increase my fiends attack points by the level it has times 100! Now I'll destroy your beloved monster dragon! Demonic Slash!" with a single swing of his sword, a massive dark wave was sent directly to the dragon of Dread, destroying it utterly.

"My monster?" said Dread while suffering the impact of the shadows, reducing his Life Points.

"You sense it, don't you? That's how I felt. And now my revenge will be completed, I end my turn."

**Belial-1900; Dread-600**

_Dread! Let me take your place! I know I can finish him!_

" _I thought the same. _I'll see you soon Belial." His mark glittered as it never did before. Then it suddenly ceased and Rafael's eyes were back to normal. "Because you destroyed my dragon, I'll activate its ability!"

"What are you saying?"

"When my dragon is destroyed, I can special summon any monster from my graveyard, as long as I destroy my other cards"

"All those monsters are pathetic. They won't stand a chance against me." Added Belial over confident.

"We'll see. I special summon Dragon Lord-Dragoon Warrior!"

"Wait! I never sent that…" replied Belial until he remembered what Dread sent to the graveyard thanks to Raigeki Break's effect "You sent it!"

"Yes, but first things first, I must destroy all cards in my field." The only card he had facedown was destroyed. "Now…"

"That's the card! The only one that Rafa owned!" said Carl surprised.

"The lights of hope will shine bright in the darkest night; to protect the peace above all and deliver justice, let your sword shine with justice! Appear, my _Dragon Lord-Dragoon Warrior_!" the shadows began to disperse a bit, from the thundering clouds a figure descended, it looked like a human, but with an armor of dragon and wearing a dark helmet with dragon's form and with a power of 2400 points.

"It's real! It's really him!" shouted Carl amazed.

"Like always bringing the best, don't you Rafa?" said Blair surprised.

"It's still weak in comparison to my power." Replied Belial, happily.

"I don't think so, for he gains 500 attack points for each dragon in my graveyard, giving a total of 3400!"

"My power is still in 3600 hundred! How do you plan to…" said Belial when he saw the Dragon Lord's points suddenly rose to 4000 points.

"You see, the card I destroyed was a spell card known as _Dragoon Soul_. It activates from the graveyard, it gives a dragon type monster I have a bonus of 600 points and if that monster destroy one of yours through battle, it causes damage equal to the destroyed monster attack points." The dragon lord charged its power in its dragon-headed fist, suddenly a sword appeared in its place and with it the warrior launched a powerful impact wave to Belial, cutting him in half and destroying him with his last Life Points.

"You won't get away with this! I'll get my revenge sooner or lateeeeer!" Belial was sent to the shadows yet again.

When the duel was over, Rafael explained everything to Blair's friends: his double personality, what meant his mark, and the powerful card he owned. When it was almost three o'clock, Rafa bid farewell and returned to his home to begin Goodwin's task, but he didn't noticed that someone was watching him in the downtown, spying in him.

"I'm not really sure. He had a brand in his hand that seemed like that of the Signers sir. I'll keep an eye on him, Mr. Goodwin." The figure step out of the shadows, it was Lazar, Goodwin's henchman and right hand.

Rafael went to Sector Security's main investigation center, located just to the south of Sector Security's bureau main center. He searched up and down in the written and electronic files, looking for any useful files for his work with Mr. Goodwin and Sector Security's assignments. He found some useful files with the information he needed to investigate the targets Goodwin assigned to him: Leo, Luna, Sayer, and Akiza.

_So, these are the people Goodwin wants me to duel, eh? Their records are all clean, save for this guy Sayer and Akiza; Goodwin must be planning something big…_

"Hello, Rafa!" said a woman behind him.

"Aaahh! Mina! Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I just thought you weren't really here." apologized Mina "It's just that I have another assignment for you."

"One apart of Goodwin's assignment, right?"

"Yes. An American duelist made contact with us, asking for assistance, she is being pursued by thugs, a sector security made contact for her and is right now escorting her." replied Mina when she noticed Rafael was about to say something.

"Her? You mean the American duelist is a woman?"

"Yes, she is a duelist from America. Mr. Goodwin wanted to assign this mission to you specifically. After all, the duelist is named Sara, one of your old friends from the academy."

Meanwhile, in New Domino's City streets, a Sector Security Van was driving fast, it was a little damaged, but in good shape. The passenger and driver were nervous for something. The passenger, which was a young woman, brownish hair, a leather jacket of a red-brownish color, she also owned a duel disk given to the red students of Duel Academy, went to where the officer was.

"Sir Officer, have we lost the thugs?" asked the young woman.

"I believe so. They appear to have given up on chasing us." replied the officer while looking outside when he noticed they were still being chased.

_**

* * *

**_

Cards of the Day:

_**Dark Fiends Realm; Normal Spell Card  
**__This card can only be activated when you have a fiend type monster on your side of the field. Increase the Atk points of one Fiend type monster in your side of the field by the selected monster's level x100._

_**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Warrior; Dragon Type, Level 6; Atk- 2400, Def- 2100**__**  
**__This monster type is treated as Warrior too. For each Dragon type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 500 Atk points. While this card is face up on the field, you cancel out the effects of one card your opponent controls._

_**Dragoon Soul; Normal Spell Card  
**__This card can only be activated when it is sent from the field to the graveyard. Increase the Atk of a warrior type monster on your field by 600. In addition, if the selected monster destroys a monster as a result from battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original Atk points._


	6. Episode 5: An Eternal Friendship

_**Episode**__** 5: An Eternal Friendship, A Grand Reunion.**_

Rafael rushed immediately to where his runner was, it looked quite different from what it was a few days ago, but he simply jumped in it and got ready to ride to meet his friends, without noticing Mina was running right behind him trying to talk to him about the mission.

"Wait a minute Rafael!" shouted Mina, catching up with him.

"Mina, if this is true Sara is in troubles and I need to help her." Replied Rafael as he was placing on his acing helmet.

"I know. I read the reports of your past in secondary school, you and her share the same abilities, both of you are really close." Mina said sad and worried "I know you feel you must protect her, but she was being pursued by duelists that followed her from America. She may not make it in here."

Rafael stared at his runner's screen "I'll take my chances. Sorry Mina, but I got to go." He said, turning to face Mina, looking quite determined.

Mina noticed such resolution, and simply smiled a bit "They are in the highway. You must find some way to get there in time and save her. If they begin a duel there…"

By hearing Mina's voice tone he knew something bad would happen, so he turned on his runner's engine and headed towards the highway. It was a long way there and he taught he wouldn't make it in time, until he heard Blair's voice through the communicator device in his runner.

"Rafa, we've heard everything. Carl is transmitting coordinates to your runner... HEY!" she said when was taken away from the microphone.

"It's me, Carl. As Blair said, I've sent coordinates to your runner; they will help you find a shortcut to your girlfriend."

"Ummm, she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends. And I don't even want to know how you contacted me in here." He said when the monitor turned on and blur a bit, until he saw Blair and her friends.

"Really? Then you still have a chance, don't you think Blair?" asked Carl teasing Blair and she just blushed and delivered him a punch in his face and many shouts.

"OK guys, thanks for your help. I'll see you later. _Hang on a bit Sara, I'm on my way._" His mark began to shine a little bit, but not like in his shadow duel.

Security's Van was already reaching the highway, and its pursuers were still behind it for sure. The officer was nervous and didn't know how to try to lose the duelists.

"That's it! I'll duel them!" said furious the officer.

Sara approached him and tried to convince him no to do it. "If you duel who will drive this thing? I don't know how to drive a car, less this thing. I'll duel him and try to stop him." Sara moved to the rear part and activated a duel program that began a duel in the nearby systems. It caught off guard one of the members of the gang. Suddenly, the rear part opened a bit and showed Sara readying her duel disk for the duel.

"_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot Standying By."_

"Let's do this! Duel Time!" she said when the duel systems were already working. It was a Turbo duel.

**Sara-4000****, SC-0; Rider-4000, SC-0**

"Ladies first!" she drew a card and added it to his hand. _Mmm, this will have to do for the moment. _"I'll summon my Defender, the Magical Knight in defense mode!" a knight wizard appeared in her field and changed to a blue color, it had a sword and a huge shield, after that a light in the shield began shining. "Then I'll set one face down and call off my turn!"

**Sara-4000, SC-1; Rider-4000, SC-1**

"Good beginning, for a novice darling. My turn!" the rider drew a card from his deck and smiled "You know what's funny? We're at the highway; that means this duel will be rough for both of you. Especially with my little fella, I summon Soldier of Mist Valley in attack mode!" a humanoid with wings and a blue cape appeared by the rider's runner, it had a kind of dagger in its hand and was prepared to attack. "Then I'll set two face downs and activate Mist Body, equipping it to my soldier. My turn's done."

**Sara-4000, SC-2; Rider-4000, SC-2**

"_A tuner, that means he plans to synchro. I must stop him before it's too late._ My move! First I discard a card to Special Summon The Tricky in attack mode!" ahead of Sara a joker with black and yellow colors, wearing a black cape appeared in a very calling way. "Now I'll attack…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I activate my face down Spirit Barrier! You can't cause any damage to me if I have a monster nor destroy the one out monster." A barrier surrounded the rider and protected him from any battle damage he would receive.

"Then I guess I'll finish my turn."

**Sara-4000****, SC-2; Rider-4000, SC-2**

"Here I go!" said the rider taking his card "I'll summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in attack mode!" a blue figure appeared and then thunders clashed into it. Two orbs appeared at his side and were fully charged with electricity.

"I'll finish my turn with a new card I got. It's called the _Speed Spell-Mist Valley's Strike_."

"What's that?" asked Sara confused.

"It's a special continuous trap card that can be activated when a Mist Valley monster is on my field; it allows me to send cards from your deck equal to the level of a Mist Valley monster on my field." He was gazing at his soldier and then an energy field surrounded it and was shot to Sara's deck "Guess you'll lose 4 cards!"

The top 4 cards in Sara's deck were sent to the graveyard. "I'll finish by setting this card." She felt worried her deck could run out of cards, but thanked the thug could not do much more.

**Sara-4000, SC-3; Rider-4000, SC-3**

"My turn then! I'll activate my Speed Spell-Ancient Rules, which allows me to Special Summon my Dark Magician! And now I'll activate Speed Spell-Twister and target you're Spirit Barrier!" the twister generated by the holograms moved directly to the rider's runner and destroyed the barrier between Sara and him. "Now Dark Magician, attack!" the magician channelized his energy to his spear and launched an energy ball that exploded in the opponent's field, destroying Rai-Oh. "I'll finish my turn."

**Sara-4000, SC-4; Rider-4000, SC-4**

"You'll regret destroying my monster, my move!" He drew a card and suddenly the winds blew throughout the area, then both duelists noticed they were entering already in the highway.

Rafael's runner localizer worked perfectly, it perceived the signal from Sector Security's vehicle and headed right towards it. He was really focused on getting there in time.

_I don__'t know what happened to you these last years, I lost contact with you. Maybe if I would have talked to you. Hang on a little more Sara, I'm almost there. _His runner's speed just raised more and he took the path to his right. That path leaded to Carl's shortcut and he hoped to be in time even so.

"Hahahaha! This is the end, I'll summon Thunder Bird of Mist Valley, and because a new Mist Valley appeared, then I get to send more of your cards to the grave, this time they will be 7." Sara's duel disk sent the top 7 cards in Sara's deck to the graveyard. "Then I'll tune up my two monsters to Synchro Summon Thunder Lord of Mist Valley!" a human shaped humanoid with wings and a pair of swords appeared in the field, he looked like Archlord Zerato, but with wings of birds and was quite angry.

"And because a new Mist Valley appeared, that means 7 more cards are gone!" Sara's deck was running really low and quickly. She had only half of her deck already. "Then I'll return my face down to increase the strength of my Lord by 500 points; now, use Thunder Slash in the Dark Magician!" the humanoid was moving to strike the magician until Defender blocked the way.

"When a spellcaster would be destroyed by battle, I can remove a Spell counter on my Defender and save that monster from destruction." The magician was surrounded by a barrier and spared from destruction, but Sara still received damage from the battle.

"Well, I guess I'll activate my quick play Speed spell card: _Thunder Valley's Fiendish Wrath_!" said the duelist "It can be activated when I have speed counters and Thunder Lord of Mist Valley out on the field, it gives him a bonus equal to my speed counters x300, a second chance to attack, and also allows me to cause damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!" The huge synchro monster was hit by a strange dark aura, it began to roar angrily as his strength increased furthermore "Attack the Dark Magician, my beast!" the humanoid flew towards the magician and, while swinging its swords, slashed right through the magician's spear, as he protected itself in vain. The magician was cut in half and destroyed, delivering some serious damage to her, she stumbled for a moment, and even the van jumped a moment from the impact of the lightning. It ended taking 1300 points of Sara and one of her Speed Counters.

**Sara-2700, SC-3; Rider-4000, SC-4**

"And that's just the beginning. Now you'll suffer damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points!" The van in which the officer and Sara where was reached by another lightning, taking away most of Sara's LP and 2 of her SC. She was collapsing from the impact of the monster's attack. Her resolution was enough to let her stand up again. She was still facing the rider after so much damage.

Rafael's runner was already at the connecting point between the highway and New Domino City, he suddenly saw a small jeep from behind that stopped near him.

"Needing any help, Rafa?" it was Blair in a Sector Security jeep, she was with Carl, Jean and Mina, who was driving the vehicle.

"We may be still on time to help her." Said Mina smiling to Rafa "But we need to move fast."

"Yeah, we're with you 'til the end Rafa." Said Carl

"We'll help you this time, she'll be fine." said Jean trying to cheer up Rafa.

"Agreed. Thanks, to all of you." The runner and car went to the highway and looked for Sector Security's Van.

The airport was really crowded; there were just too many people in it. A young man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown coat, and a businessman outfit was staring at the sky when his car arrived. When he went up, he felt something strange; like if something was wrong somewhere else.

"To where should we go, Mr. Alan?" asked the driver.

"We need to be in Sector Security's main building in about…" answered Alan's assistant when Alan spoke. She was wearing a white coat, with a secretary outfit. She had red hair and brownish eyes.

"Take me to New Domino's City hospital, immediately." The driver turned on his motor and headed towards the hospital. They were far from it.

"Why are we heading there, Alan? You should…"

"I've got the feeling Sara's in trouble. I must help her."

Sara was barely standing up with the car in motion; she was tired from the duel and at the brink of losing. The officer trying to help her took an undergoing maintenance road in the highway. They were out of the view of anyone.

_I must continue. If I lose here then I won't be able to see him again. I can't lose here; I need to see him one more time._

**Sara-200, SC-1; Rider-4000, SC-4**

"I'll play a facedown and finish my turn." She just laid a card that vanished from the field.

"If that's your best, then I believe this will be over in this round. My draw!"

**Sara-200 , SC-2; Rider-4000, SC-5**

"I'll activate the trap card _Fiends of Destruction_from my hand!"

"Wait a minute, you can't!" said Sara astonished by the movement.

"Well, I can, because you possess defense position monsters and I don't have fiend type monster in my field." said the rider laughing "I can tribute a monster in your side of the field and Special Summon as many Destruction Fiends Tokens equal to the monsters level in my side! And I choose your Defender!" the magical knight was trapped in a vortex of darkness and suddenly destroyed by the same vortex, leaving only four tokens at the mercy of the rider. "By the way, their attack points are equal to your monsters level x500."

Sara was completely astonished; she was going to lose the duel. Her only hope was her facedown Draining Shield, but she could only stop one attack.

"Now my Token 1, attack!"

"I'll activate my facedown Draining Shield!" a shield appeared above her, blocking the attack and giving her 2000 LP.

"Then Token 2 attacks!" the token leapt and stroke The Tricky, which countered with its magic. Both monsters were destroyed in the tie. "Next, Thunder Lord of Mist Valley attacks with Lightning Impact!" a thunder was sent from the monsters' swords to the vehicle, resulting in the victory of the rider.

"_I'm sorry, Rafa._" Sara fell down and hit her head with the walls of the van, collapsing unconscious in the vehicle. The driver lost control of the Van thanks to duels outcome. He crashed with the streets ending point and fell to the ground levels, which were visible by all the people that traveled through the highway and noticed the accident.

Moments later the other riders caught up with the winner, quite nervous as the boss dropped of his runner quite angry "You Idiot! What were you thinking!" asked the boss of the riders while beating up his lackey, the one that won the duel.

"I had to…"

"We need her alive. If she happens to be dead…"

"Boss, we've secured the vehicle. The driver is dead and the girl is unconscious. Should we continue the operation?" said another of the riders.

"We must capture her, direct orders from our head. Proceed as planned." The man turned his face to the rider that sent the vehicle to the crashing zone, he gazed furiously to his subordinate "You've done more than enough; I just hope she's OK. I've no need for you anymore." The boss took some sort of talisman with ancient inscriptions; it looked like a pendant with a black gem. It began to shine right in front of the rider, who fell down to the ground. The shadows claimed his soul for eternity.

The rest of the gang was heading towards the crashed car and were about to find a way to take the girl with them. They talked a while after watching what just happened. Then a runner's engine began to be heard. A white Duel Runner appeared from the upper level of the highway, headed to the crashing site; it was Rafa's Runner, he dropped down and took Sara with him and returned to the highway's route, Mina's car was waiting for him in the highway and both headed to the main hospital.

"What the…! What just happened fools?" asked the boss really furious from what he had seen.

"They just ran away with the target, sir."

"I know! But why are you not chasing them?"

"That's it. I endured more than enough." said one of the riders while throwing away his mark of the gang. "I quit this foolishness, we're against Sector Security! I'm out of here."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll be returning home too. Wait for me!"

"Excellent. Go ahead you fools!" shouted the boss of the gang after being abandoned by his subordinates. "You'll regret the day in which you betrayed me! I'll get that girl, and with her powers I'll release the Cursed Gods. My name will be remembered; I'll be rewarded by the Fiends and given the title of: Kasumi, Lord of Shadows, hahahahaha!"

Rafael and his friends finally arrived at the New Domino's City main hospital. Blair and Mina headed towards the reception and returned telling Rafael he should carry Sara to the Emergency Room. Rafael carried Sara from the runner to the room, and then he handed her over to the doctors. Sara had some bruises and scars, but nothing serious, just the unconscious state in which she was left. The Doctor in chief looked at her for a moment then turned to Rafael.

"What exactly happened to her?"

"She had a car accident in a Sector Security's vehicle. They fell…"

"I know the story. Right now a girl named Angela is giving the news. This girl was lucky; the driver didn't survive the crash. We'll do our best to help her out."

The doctor entered the emergency surgery room with some assistants with him. Meanwhile, Rafael and the others had to wait in the Waiting room. After some hours, the doctors left the surgery room, everyone stood up to ask about the outcome.

"The surgery was a success, there's nothing broken or damaged." Said the doctor smiling to the guys "But, she is still unconscious. I don't know why, it's really weird and if she doesn't wake up, I fear the worst. There's also this mark in her arm…" After hearing this Rafael had an impression of what could mean the unconscious state in which Sara was, in the other hand Mina got surprised by hearing she had a mark in her arm _"Could she be one of the people Mr. Goodwin is looking…"_

"I understand. Thank you very much doctor."

Rafael headed to Sara's room and took a seat next to her bed. He was just staring at one of his closest friends sleeping and without a clue of how to wake her up. He then remembered the doctor mentioned something about the mark in her arm.

"Please Sara, hear me. There's nothing to fear now. Your pursuers have left the city." But there was no reply.

"_Stop doing that. She's not hearing you right now._" Said Dread to Rafael.

"It's always worth the try."

"_Rafael, leave her for now. We've got more important things to attend, like Goodwin's request and the Fiends invading our world._"

"I know that Dread, but I can't just leave her!" Rafael shouted with some tears starting to form in his eyes. Dread finally understood that Rafael was thinking it was his entire fault. Rafael was till at a side of the bed, feeling bad for what happened to Sara. "This is all my fault! If only I should have been faster, maybe she wouldn't be like this."

The door suddenly opened up. Rafael raised his head just to see Alan, Sara's twin brother, and his secretary, Emily arriving in the room. Both Rafael and Alan stared for a while to each other.

"It's good to see you, Rafa. I knew you would be in here."

"Alan, how did you know…"

"I just had a feeling, call it a twins sense. I felt Sara suffering and decided to come here. She also contacted me some days ago, telling me she had something important to tell you about the spirits. What about you?"

"Well, I…was assigned to go help her and found her like that."

"Hmmm, I see. You still have a crush on her don't you?"

"Hey…it's not like that!" replied Rafael blushing "But if she talked to you, then you must already know about it."

"Unfortunately, yes." said Alan "The Fiends are back and looking for something."

"I will need your help and Sara's to face them one last time. And this time they will regret ever coming back."

When both of them shook hands, their arms marks began to shine brightly. Then Emily noticed that a mark in Sara's arm was also shining brightly and in hers, it appeared that the four marks were related somehow. After a while they stopped, and a miracle occurred.

Sara began to open her eyes slowly; she could recognize the silhouettes of her friends and opened her eyes completely. Everyone shouted in joy and happily. Mina and the ones that were waiting outside stepped in to see what had happened.

"Sara, are you alright?"

"Yes brother, I'm fine. But…" she said smiling but then looked for the officer that helped her "…where is the officer that helped me?"

Rafael step into from the shadowy part of the room. "Sara, I'm sorry. He died when the car crashed. He had this thing." he handed to Sara a small pendant that he had found in the drivers hand, apparently it belonged to Sara. "It appears he wanted to give it to you." Sara looked like she would start crying anytime.

"Sara, it's not your fault. It's mine. Had I been faster, both of you would be safe." Said Rafael sorry for what had happened.

"Well, at least you're safe. Rafael stepped in when the gangsters were about to take you, and he brought you here." said Mina. "I'm sorry, but I must return to the HQs immediately." She left the room bidding farewell to everyone and went outside the hospital. She got on her car and made a phone call.

"It appears that Lazar was correct. Rafael indeed has a mark in his arm. Moreover, the duelist he saved, Sara, and her twin brother, Alan, appear to have a mark too. I'm not so sure of the other girl."

"Excellent work Mina. He trusts in you blindly, so keep reporting any information you think is relevant."

"Understood, Mr. Goodwin." She said, while finishing the phone call and leaving the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

Cards of the Day:

_**Speed Spell-Mist Valley's Strike; Continuous Speed Spell Card  
**__This card can only be activated when a Mist Valley monster is on the Field. Your opponent discards cards from the top of his/her deck equal to the combined level of Mist Vallley Monsters on the field each of your Main Phases._

_**Thunder Valley's Fiendish Wrath; Normal Speed Spell Card  
**__This card can only be activated when a Mist Valley Monster is on your side of the field and you control no Fiend Type monsters. This card increases the Atk of a Mist Valley Monster by an amount equal to the number of Speed Counters you have x300 and an additional attack. If the selected monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage equal to that monster's Atk points to your opponent. Your Speed Counters are reduced to 0 at the end of the turn._

_**Fiends of Destruction; Trap Card**__**  
**__You can activate this card from your hand the same turn it was Set if your opponent controls Defense position Monsters and you possess no Fiend type Monsters. Tribute a Defense position monster on your opponent's side of the field and Special Summon Destruction Fiend Tokens equal to the tributed monster's level._

_**Destruction Fiend Token; Token Monster; Fiend Tyep monster, Level 6; Atk 0, Def 0**__**  
**__This token can only be Special Summoned by the effect of Fiends of Destruction. This card Atk points are equal to the tributed monster's level x500. At the end of the turn, destroy this token. If this card is destroyed by this effect, you lose Life Points equal to its Atk points._


	7. Episode 6: In Search of the Signers

_**Episodes 6:**__** In Search of the Signers, Siblings VS Couple.**_

After one day in the hospital, Sara was allowed to leave. The doctors didn't understand what happened with her; she suddenly recovered her strength and regained consciousness. She decided to leave the hospital and head towards the apartment building in which Rafa and the others were staying. They were on their way to it in Alan's limousine.

"Rafael, I believe you know why I'm here." Said Sara, a looking really worried, as the Dark Magician's Girl spirit appeared behind her.

"Yes. The Fiends returned." Replied Rafael serious.

"Well, yes but…"

"Reginald was freed from his shadowy prison too. He's back once again." Added Rafael really coldly

"Wait a minute, how did it happened?" asked Alan worried.

"I'm still looking for answers. I think something is causing a breach in the dimensions, allowing him to escape."

"Well, I think there's no sense in finding out. By the way, could you take us to Goodwin's office? I need to talk to him." asked Alan, changing subjects suddenly.

"So, you're a businessman now Alan?" asked Rafael following the flow.

"Well, I duel sometimes if that's your question." Alan told the driver to take him to Sector Security's HQ. "I'm still available for a rematch against you anytime."

They changed their course and arrived a moment later in the city's security bureau. They entered the building and looked for Goodwin's office; Rafael guided them to the security director's office. They were received by Mina in Director Goodwin's office floor and she told them to enter the office.

"Ah, Rafael. It's good to see you here everyone." Goodwin said to his guests "Mr. Alan, Mrs. Sara, I'm grateful you made it to New Domino in one piece."

"Director Goodwin, it's good to see you."

"Thank you very much, Director Goodwin. I'm grateful you sent that brave officer to help me. I'm sorry he…"

"Don't worry too much about it, he knew the risks and even so decided to do it."

"I've come to discuss the matters you told me about. You want to sign an alliance contract with the American Security, don't you?"

Goodwin step up for a moment and headed to the window in his office "New Domino City may look like the most peaceful place, but we have many troubles with duelist gangs, they're menacing the residents."

"Director Goodwin, that's the same in America, but we must deal with many more gangs than you and your bureau must deal with."

"Well, if we combine our strengths, we may put an end to all this darkness in the world." He returned to his seat and nodded to Mina. She immediately turned off all communication devices nearby and closed the door. "There is an ancient organization that seeks to make this world a better one, it has many names, but we decided to take the code of Yliaster."

The three guests seemed confused and lost when Goodwin said to them those facts. "Yliaster has its roots since long times, the times of The People of the Stars. And this world can be a better one with the help of the chosen by the Crimson Dragon: the Signers. They were warriors chosen by the Crimson Dragon and granted its power, which manifested in the form of a dragon mark, and also granted the power of the servants of the Crimson Dragon: the Five Dragons."

"And you tell us this because?" asked Rafael somewhat confused.

"I've been told by Lazar and Mina that the three of you possess a mark in your arms, the only thing that would be still to find out is whether you possess one of the Five Dragons card."

"Umm, with all due respect Director Goodwin, I think you got it wrong." said Sara apologizing.

"The marks we possess were crafted since we were in secondary school." Alan added.

Rafael got pretty angry, yet he had to keep it inside for a moment "Our marks mean something else. We've been told that already." Rafa answered.

"Hmm. That's somewhat unfortunate, I taught I finally had four, of the five signers." replied Goodwin disappointed. "Then I believe you will need to move fast to complete your assignment, Rafael. That's all for now."

Rafael and his friends then left, thinking it was for the best. Mr. Goodwin was still in his office checking his paperwork, while discussing with his employees. "ZigZix, did you receive any suspect signals from those kids?"

"Hmm. It's curious. The signals registered in our machine aren't spinning around like I expected, but…"

"What's the matter, ZigZix?"

"We indeed registered some strange signals from the group. We haven't determined what kind of energy it was, we're working on it."

"Excellent ZigZix, I await your results."

The door to his office opened, it was his creepy employee entering. "Did you call me, Mr. Goodwin?"

"Indeed Lazar. Now that you're both here I need to ask both of you something. Rafael's group may be hiding something."

"So, you're going to ask us to spy on them?" asked Mina astonished.

"He he. Quite unexpected the resolution you've come to." said Lazar laughing creepily.

"Rafael is already looking for the Signers, now I need both of you to check on him to see if he hides something." continued Goodwin "If anything suspicious happens, inform me immediately."

"I know how to do it. Leave it to me, for now." Lazar left the office, headed to the HQ exit and left to begin his research.

The three guests were already leaving the building and ready to leave to Rafa's home. They arrived quickly to the apartment building and headed towards Rafa's home.

"What did he meant by your assignment?" asked Sara intrigued

"Well, since I lost that duel with Jack, I got a job offer with the security bureau and decided to take it. I was assigned to investigate on this people." Rafa said while handing the papers that Goodwin gave him.

"Hmm, I don't know who this two people are, on the other hand I know the parents of this kids."

"Truly?" asked Rafael doubting.

"Well, they assisted to a funding cause in America. They provided, at the very least, with a $20; 000,000 to the American Security." answered Alan.

"I once took care of the kids. They're parents were assisting to a business meeting here in New Domino City, so they're parents asked me to look after them. They live near this zone."

"Can you take me there?" asked Rafa.

"Of course! The kids know me and they would be happy to see me! It's somewhat sad, you know? Their parents are more time away of home, the kids are alone most of the time."

"Then they'll have visitors for today. I hope they like dueling, haha."

"It's like the times in secondary school! We're once again the Three Musketeers!" said Alan smiling and laughing. They joined with Emily, who was waiting for them in the reception.

"Mrs. Sara, I've already told the kids about your coming. They have told the vigilant about us." said Emily.

"Thanks Emily, but stop being so formal, please. You will come with us!" Said Sara while grabbing Emily from the arm and dragging her into the limousine.

The gang left the apartments, drove towards the twins' home in Alan's limousine, and arrived to the entrance of the twins' home; a vigilant was waiting for them. "Are you by any chance Mrs. Sara and her friends?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come in. You know where to go, right?"

"Yes. We need to get to the elevator and get to the top floor."

The officers allowed them to leave the car in the parking zone and they searched for the nearest elevator. Meanwhile, a little person was watching over them. "They decided to begin with the twins, sir."

"Keep me informed of everything. Don't lose them." From the other side of the street, Lazar appeared and tried to get in the building, but he was stopped by the officers.

"I'm Sector Security. I need to enter."

"Sorry sir, but without any paperwork and a permission from the owners, you can't get inside the building."

"What are you saying? Don't you understand is a Sector Security matter?"

"Like I told you sir, without any requirement, you can't get in. If you don't comply, we'll have to hand you over to the authorities."

"What are you two fools saying?"

Rafael's group finally found an elevator. Once in it, they headed to the top floor in the building. During that time, Rafael was gazing through a window into the outside. He couldn't realize that Sara was intending to talk to him, but she held back a moment more. They heard the sound of the elevator after reaching the destined floor. Once the door opened they went out of it and realized that they were in the roof of the building and that a huge house like mansion was there, with a pool in the "garden".

"My goodness, this place is immense!" Rafael shouted astonished "Are these guys really this rich?"

"Sara! Welcome back!" said two voices coming from the inside of the house. Two little kids went out of the house and hurried to hug Sara. They were the kids in the files Goodwin gave Rafael, Leo, the boy with a white jacket and a blue shirt; and Luna, the girl with a pink jacket and a red shirt.

"_They're indeed siblings and twins what's more."_ Thought Rafael while staring in the direction of Goodwin's office.

"Hey, Sara!" said Leo "Is that guy really who I believe he is?"

"Yes, Leo. He's the former champion Rafael."

"Alright! This is great! I finally meet the former champion in Duel Monsters and the one that sent Jack's career skyrocketing!"

"Ummmm, thanks, I think." Said Rafael confused and a little bit frustrated "But could you quit that topic for a moment? I'm not fond of it, really."

"Leo! You should watch what you say!" said Luna "I'm really sorry for what my brother said, Mr. Rafael."

"Never mind. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"By the way Sara, is he you're boyfriend?" asked Luna with curiosity.

"Wh-what are you saying?" asked Sara astonished, and a little bit blushed "He's just an old friend! Truly!"

"Hahahaha! Sara, you blushed! That means-" shouted Leo.

"Stop it Leo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about this!" said apologizing Luna really nervous.

"Don't worry. He's curious, that's all." Said Rafael while looking Sara who, apparently, was already red by the question "We're good friends, we get along really well."

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but we'll take care of you guys for the day." Said Alan, feeling isolated.

"_Rafael, it's Dread, I sense a strange energy wave emanating from the girl, she might be one of them…"_

"_Understood, I'll see what I can do."_

The evening went on, Sara and Rafael spent some of time taking care of the twins, while Emily and Alan were discussing matters concerning Goodwin's plans and something else.

"I believe he has something in mind, for he could have asked any other to sign the treaty." Said Alan.

"I know, it's weird. Changing subjects, shouldn't you tell Rafael what…"

"Either I or my sister will tell him at the right moment."

Meanwhile, the twins were with Rafael and Sara in the outside of the house, running around for a while. Rafael decided to stop for a while and take a break, than Sara sat near him.

"They are great, aren't them?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, kind of you and Alan when both entered school."

"Indeed. I wanted to ask you something, Rafael."

"What's up? It's really weird when you get this serious."

"Are you really going to investigate these kids to inform Goodwin?"

"Sara, I don't have an option."

"You told me some years ago that, if cornered in a dire situation, I just needed to listen to my heart." said Sara "That where the mind fails, the heart prevails. Just keep in mind they barely see their parents, dueling is what they love and if you crush that love in order to keep your work…"

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks."

"No problem." Said Sara.

Both were sitting next to the other, and staring at the sunset that was drawing nearer and nearer. The view was beautiful, from the heights of the building; they could sense calmness around them. Sara leaned a bit on Rafael. They turned to see each other for a moment, staring for a while.

"HHHEEEYYY! Rafael and Sara!" shouted Leo.

Rafael turned around to where Leo was shouting, stood up and was followed by Sara "What's up little buddy?"

"Look at this!" shouted Leo, showing in his hands a Duel disk with a blue frame near the deck. "Aren't they awesome?" Leo showed off, with a Duel disk, with a blue frame near the deck.

"Yeah, indeed." said Rafael while staring at the kids' hands and then the disks.

"Wow! Leo, Luna aren't those the newest Duel disks models?" said Sara amazed by their disks.

"Yes, Sara. They were a gift of our parents this year." answered Luna.

"They are, indeed. The new definition of progress and commodity!" said Leo, trying to make his arm fit in the disk.

"Well, they are a bit big for you, aren't they?" asked Rafael

"I got this idea!" said Leo "Why don't we have a Tag duel? You and Sara against me and Luna." Luna began looking down, like if something bad could happen.

"If that's the case, then let's test this technology recently developed." said Alan while holding in his hand a small box.

"This box is the newest invention of Alan. It's like an old duel field, but with the difference that it uses a duel console. Used for advanced Tag duels." said Emily while Alan was installing his machine.

"There you go. It works wirelessly." said Alan to the contestants "Give it a try, won't you guys?"

Leo and Luna were initiating their disks, Sara and Rafael also initiated their disks. They programmed their disks to acquire the signal sent by the console. Then their Life Points appeared, followed by a Team naming system.

"We'll be the Fabulous Twins!" shouted both Leo and Luna.

"I guess we'll keep our old name, don't you think Sara?"

"Of course, Rafael."

"We're the Knights of Justice!" said both Rafael and Sara.

"_Duel Mode Engaged."_

**Knights of justice 4000 LP; Fabulous Twins 4000 LP**

"Ladies first! Draw!" shouted Sara "I'll begin by playing with Defender, the Magical Knight in Defense Mode!" A knight with a giant shield and a long sword appeared in the field, turning blue colored.

"Next I'll play two face downs and finish my turn."

"My turn! My draw!" said Luna "I'll set a monster and a face down, ending my turn."

"Here I come! Draw!" said Rafael "I'll summon my Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in attack mode!" A little warrior with a sword appeared on the field. "Next I activate the spell Level Up! Special Summoning Silent Swordsman Lv 5!" A barrier arouse around the swordsman, speeding time and leaving a young sword fighter with more power. "Now, attack the face down monster! Silent Slash Impact!" the swordsman jumped high in the sky and used its sword to pierce the face down monster, revealing a white mass.

"You triggered my Marshmallon's ability! Invulnerability and 1000 damage points." said Luna. The white creature survived the slashing strike and then bit Rafael in his arm, while Luna still looked kind of worried.

"Good movement. I'll set two face downs to finish my turn."

"Then I go! Draw!" said Leo "I'll summon Morphotronic Cellphone in defense mode and…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate the powerful Raigeki Break!" said Rafael while revealing a counter trap "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a card on the field, and I choose your monster." A thunder rose in the sky and then hit the cellphone, destroying it.

"Then I guess I'll set a card and finish." Said Leo, disturbed.

**Kn****ights of Justice 3000 LP; Fabulous Twins 4000 LP**

"Here I go again! My draw!" said Sara while drawing and seeing her hand "I'll activate Polymerization!" A vortex appeared in the field, swallowing the Defender and a card in Sara's hand. "I'll fuse my Defender and Breaker, to create _Destyn the Rune Knight_!" A knight in white armor appeared, brandishing a single handed sword and a big shield.

_Destyn the Rune Knight is a level 7 Light attributed spell caster monster with 2500 Atk points and 2300 Def points._

"Now I'll trigger its skill. By discarding a Spell card in my hand, I can destroy a card on your side of the field. Like Marshmallon." Said Sara.

"But that'll mean…" said Luna trembling.

"Hey Sara! It' not necessary right now." Said Rafael

"No!" shouted Leo "This isn't over 'til it's over! I'll keep fighting!"

"I guess you made your choice. Destyn use your Runic Slash!" The knight started to collect magical energy from the card discarded by Sara, its blade began to shine brightly and in a single swing, the energy was unleashed, destroying Marshmallon.

"Next I'll attack with both monsters! Use your swords of justice!" said Sara, sending the two warriors to strike the kids console.

"I don't think so, I'll activate the Mirror Force!" said Leo with a triumphant smile in his face.

"Good, but not good enough." said Sara "You triggered the Trap Jammer, which cancels traps in a Battle Phase!" Both monsters pierced the mirror and launched their final assault. Dropping both Leo's and Luna's Life Points to 0.

"Wow! That was awesome!" said Leo "You could counter our strategy easily!"

"Yeah, good duel guys. Ungh." said Luna while she hid her hand.

"Are you okay Luna?" asked Rafael trying to help her, but when he got near, he identified a sign in her arm. Also, he got a glimpse of the future: first a tournament that results in the appearance of a red dragon; and a wave of disasters related to Shadow duels. "Let me take you to your room. You had a long day, don't worry about your arm, you just need to rest."

"Thanks Rafael."

The gang was ready to leave the house and the kids. All of them needed to rest, for they had a long day. They said goodbye to the kids, and then headed to the parking floor. Once there, they got on Alan's limousine and headed towards Rafa's apartment.

"Can't you see I'm a real Sector Security Unit?"

"Sir, you've drained my last piece of patience. You must leave or you'll have troubles." said the officer.

"Hmph, fine." said Lazar, finally tired of losing the entire day trying to enter the building "But we're not finished yet!"

"Rafael" said Sara "I…"

"Don't worry. It's my fault you acted like that."

"I just thought about what you taught me, I never intended to…"

"Well, is any of the kids a Signer?" asked Alan.

"But Alan, how could he know it?" asked Emily.

"Luna is a Signer. I saw the mark," answered Rafael serious "and a tough future for them."

"_I still don't get what's going on, but I'll find out soon enough."_

"_And you're not alone." said Dread "You've got your friends covering your back."_

_**

* * *

**_

Card of the Day:

_**Destyn the Rune Knight; Fusion Monster, Spellcaste Type monster, Atk-2500, Def-2300**__**  
**__Breaker the Magical Warrior+Defender the Magical Knight.  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the fusion of the above mentioned monsters. By discarding a Spell card from your Hand, you can destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. By removing from play a Spell card on your graveyard, you can negate a card's effect and destroy it._


	8. Episode 7: The Girl Showdown!

_**Episode 7: Jealousy abounds? The Girl Showdown begins!**_

Sector Security Main Investigation Area, a work room where officers searched for any information regarding their cases and where the files of each criminal was kept, with information of every single thing in the city or even the world. Being a modern way to be informed of everything. Rafael went there to try to find any information about the last people Goodwin asked him to check on, Sayer and Akiza.

_Computer System, Online. Search Engine Active._

_Searching, Searching…Match Found._

"Hmmm. This is quite interesting."

"What is it Rafael?" asked a woman

"Ahhh!" Rafael falling from the chair he was on and standing up as fast as possible "Mina! I told you not to sneak on me like that!"

"Haha, sorry." Said Mina laughing a bit "Well, what did you find out?"

"It's a problem in the database. Look at this." Said Rafael, pointing to the search engine results.

Mina got near the computer and stared at the files, not sure of what to find "Well, they appear to be the profiles of both Sayer and that girl Mr. Goodwin asked you to look on."

"Exactly, but that's not what I meant. I meant what they contain." Said Rafael while opening both profiles "Both Sayer's and this girl's profiles appear to be empty." He then got from his pocket a memory were he kept the files Goodwin gave him.

"Wait a minute. How can that be? I heard Sayer has been brought here for some times."

"That's what I mean." He then opened the files, showing off all of Sayer's information in Sector Security "I also heard he was a troublemaker and found a register lately, but to find his profile empty now?" asked Rafael doubtful "It doesn't make sense at all."

"But look, the girl's profile has a register in your files." She replied, looking at Akiza's file.

"Hmm, went missing at high school. Well, I believe I could use that information to track her down. It was registered by her family."

Both Mina and Rafael were leaving the archives and were headed towards the main office of the building. "By the way, yesterday I heard some ruckus about Jack. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just tired of unworthy opponents." She answered getting worried

"Well, I'm always ready for a rematch, you could…"

"I don't think you'll have time for that, Rafael."

"Who-? Oh, it's you Lazar." Said Mina

"Who else, darling? By the way, Rafael, you must be lucky. You could enter that building by means of a contact."

Rafael remembered by that the time they got inside, Rafael thought to hear someone behind them "So it was you who I heard in there, right?" asked Rafael angrily "You little creep! Keep spying over me or my friends and you'll be beaten up by me, you heard me?"

"I'm not the only one. Either way, we expect the information…"

"Easy, Lazar." Said a voice from the elevator's hall, it was Mr. Goodwin arriving from a meeting "Did you find anything about the twins?"

"Yes, they are mostly by themselves. The boy is really active and careless; the girl on the other hand is totally opposite. If you wish to know who the Signer is, it is her."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well, regarding the other ones left…"

"I've investigated the matter, but their files are incomplete now."

"How can that be?" shouted Lazar amazed "Sector Security's data frame is untouchable!"

"…Not for the Psychic duelists." Said Goodwin

"What was that?" asked Rafael confused

"Sayer, like that girl, is a Psychic duelist, he's the leader of the Arcadia Movement."

"Let me guess, the whole movement is formed by Psychic duelists right?"

"Yes, and worst of all, it's their skills in duels. They make the holograms become real during their duels."

"I better start searching about them. Maybe I will find them through the way."

"Be careful with them, Rafael. They're not common duelists, and they don't care who you are, if you're not with them, they'll simply erase you."

"I'll keep it in mind. See you soon." Said Rafael, he then left the main hall, got on his runner and headed home. Once there he just threw himself to his bed and hoped to rest a bit, but the noise in the room next door was just too loud to rest. Rafael went there to talk with his old friend, Blair, the one living in there.

"Hey, Blair, what's going on there?" no response. He could hear that two persons were arguing pretty loud in there, so he tried once again, this time the door was opened by Alan.

"Alan? What's going on in here?"

"Well, truth be told, Blair had a little problem with Sara, and she appears to be really angry." answered Alan, quite desperate because he had to be the judge for the while. They stepped in and just saw how Blair was yelling to Sara while she only tried to defend herself.

"Hey, what's going on in here? You know the noise can be heard at least 5 km from here?" said Rafael, trying to put an end to the argument.

"It's Sara's fault! She's just impossible!" shouted Blair angry, while Sara only was standing there trying to talk, but without success.

"Well, whatever the problem you have, can't we discuss it like civilized people?" suggested Rafael

"That's exactly what I've been trying to do, but Blair…"

"I'm what, Sara? You're the one responsible of this!"

Just at that moment, Carl, Sue and Jean stepped in the room. The discussion between Blair and Sara was beginning to be heard in the floor right below them. Things were not softening, but roughing a lot. Finally, tired of the entire discussion and noise Rafael shouted.

"STOP AT ONCE!" everyone stopped talking, finally. "Look, whatever the reason for the discussion there's just one way left to solve it. Come with me." Rafael guided the gang to his room, a really big one, and with a kind of arena in the middle of it, equipped with the latest technology in duels.

"Ok, whoever loses will apologize to the other. Understood?"

"Yes." said both Sara and Blair while starting their Duel Disks."  
"Then, let's rev it up! Duel!"

"You just sent them to a duel you will regret whoever wins." said Emily smiling

"Indeed, if I were you, I would have asked what were they arguing about." said Alan agreeing to Emily's comment

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can sleep a while."

**Sara 4000 LP; Blair 4000 LP**

"I'll begin this duel!" said Sara while drawing a card "I'll summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" the spell caster appeared, covered by a dark veil and with a staff with an orb at the end. "I'll finish by setting two face downs."

"Hmph, was that all? I draw!" said Blair while taking her card "I'll start by playing the spell card Field Barrier!"

"Wait, don't you need a Field Spell to protect?" asked Sara

"Yes, and I do have one: Realm of light, activate!" the field became like an ancient city, with an opened sky and bathed in rays of light. "Next, I'll summon forth my Jenis, Lightsworn Mender in defense position!" a girl with cleric robes appeared on the field and took a defensive position "Now, I activate the spell card Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon once again, and I choose Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin!" a knight in shining armor appeared, it had a white hair color, equipped with a shield and a shining blade.

"Well, she changed her strategy since the old days." Said Rafael

"What do you mean?" asked Sue

"Well, when we were at the Duel Academy, she played different decks, now I see she liked the Lightsworns, but they have a rough weakness."

"Which is it? I've heard they are powerful and outstanding." Said Jean

"The fact that they drain your deck each time you finish your turn." Said Rafael

"I'll finish my turn." Said Blair, at that moment, a ray of light was unleashed by the Paladin, discarding the two top cards on Blair's deck. "Maybe you'll be wondering why I am playing with a deck that destroys itself. It's simple; right now Jenis light takes 500 of your life points and gives them to me. While my Realm receives a Shine counter." Jenis staff began to shine so brightly it took the life points of Sara and gave them to Blair.

**Sara 3500 LP; Blair 4500 LP**

"But you think to high of your monsters, my turn!" Sara took her card and placed it immediately on the field "I set a card and then I'll call the spell Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card from my hand to destroy your face up monsters on the field!" a huge lightning strike down Blair's side of the field, eliminating her Lightsworn monsters "Next I activate my Skilled magician's effect, by releasing him I can call forth my Dark Magician! Attack with Dark Magic!" the magician, just after appearing on the field, launched a powerful attack from its magic staff, reducing Blair's LP. "I'll finish my turn."

"You made a mistake destroying my Lightsworns, see it with your eyes!" Blair drew a card; suddenly the card began shining strongly "I'll Special Summon my Judgment Dragon!"

"Wait, how? You need four Ligthsworns to Summon it!"

"I know, but you sent the two last ones to the grave with that spell, you see, with Jain I sent my Ryoko and Lumina, then you sent Jain and Jenis, that makes four."

From the skies, a huge white dragon could be seen from afar, it began to grow bigger until it arrived, crashing on the city. It was a huge white red eyed dragon. "Now, darling, destroy that annoying magician!" the huge dragon took a deep breath and then exhaled a fiery flame towards the Dark Magician, whom couldn't defend himself and was annihilated by the flames. "I'll finish my turn."

"Blair is thinking too high of herself, she's not playing any face downs, yet…" said Rafael, while trying to predict what could happen in the next turn.

**Sara 25****00 LP; Blair 2000 LP**

"Remember, your monster took 4 cards of your deck! My turn!" Sara drew a card and smiled "I'll set a face down and Summon my Defender, the Magical Knight in Defense position and finish for now." _With my Defender I know I can't lose, even if she could do a thing, I'll be saved by my Waboku._

"My turn! And I shall activate my Dragon's ability!" said Blair with a smile of a winner "You see, by paying 1000 LP, I can destroy all cards on the field, leaving you wide open for me to finish you. Now Dragon, pass Judgment!" the dragon flew high on the sky and then breathed a huge flame to the field, destroying every card on the field, especially on Sara´s side. "It's time to finish this, Dragon, attack her!" the Dragon launched a fearsome flame to Sara, but the flame was deflected, leaving Sara unscathed. "What? How could you-"

"Before your dragon's flame hit my field, I activated my Waboku card, protecting me against any damage this turn."

"Grr, Ok, I'll finish for now." Four more cards were destroyed by Blair's dragon.

**Sara 2000 LP; Blair 1000 LP**

"This is it, the last turn! Draw!" said Sara while feeling a strange jolt in her arm, she took the card and was amazed it was her trump card "Now, I'll summon my Tuner monster _Lady of Magic_!" a red haired maiden appeared on the field, holding a staff and wearing a cape. "Next I activate her skill, which allows me to reborn a spell caster monster from my graveyard, and I choose my Defender!" the maiden raised her staff and pronounced a kind of spell, opening a portal that allowed Defender to return.

"Why bring them again? I can easily destroy them with my monsters effect, of course after I recover some LP." Said Blair so sure of victory

"Well, they're not here to fight, but to tune up." Said Sara

"Did she just said Tune?" exclaimed Rafael

"Yeah, that means she's countering." Said Alan.

"I'll tune up my Defender with my Lady of Magic…" said Sara when her Lady jumped in the skies and used her staff to transform into green circles that surrounded Defender "Let the power of magic be guided by your will, become the defender of peace and order. Synchro Summon!" the circles finally merged together with some orbs left by the maiden, leaving just a shining ray of light "_Magical Rune Knight Ilyan_, come forth!" a woman that resembled quite a lot to Sara emerged from the light left by Defender, wearing a normal knight armor above a white bluish dress, wielding a shield on her left hand and a magical sword on the right hand, as well as a cape. "It's show time, I activate my monsters skill: by removing from play a spell card I can destroy all your face up monsters!"

Blair couldn't believe it; she had the upper hand for a short time and now Sara was going to win it all. "Magical Rune Knight Ilyian, use Piercing Spell!" the knight harnessed the energy of the removed spell and unleashed it in a single swing of her sword, piercing Judgment Dragon and therefore, destroying it.

"I'm sorry Blair. But it appears I win." Said Sara, trying to be civilized

"Don't worry. It's just a duel, finish the duel." replied Blair, smiling as though she had forgotten everything.

"Ilyan, attack with Magic Slice!" the knight launched a magical wave from its sword and hit Blair with it, reducing her LP to 0. The holograms disappeared. And Rafael was grateful he could continue his investigation or rest a bit, preferring to rest.

"Well that's all now, Sara won the duel." Said Alan

"Now that I think it, why were you two discussing?" asked Rafael curious

"Well, I umm, how to explain it." Said Blair, finding it really hard to tell the truth

"I can tell you why." Said Sara

"NO!" shouted Blair frightened

"I accidentally stepped on one of her favorite clothes, so I was apologizing while she was mad at me."

"Was that all? I mean, it's not a good reason to start all this mess."

"Yeah, I over exaggerated haha" said Blair. The gang was heading to the living room while Sara and Blair were left behind. "Sara, I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that."

"Don't worry, it's all in the past now."

"Thanks Sara." _I won't give up now, someday we'll be together both of us, my new hero!_

"Well, now that everyone is in here, I need your help. I'm looking for an organization that goes by the name of the Arcadia Movement." When Rafael said that, Blair's gang had a face of fear. Even Sara and Alan were astonished to hear that.

"Rafael, don't you know who they are?" asked Jean surprised

"They're an organization that is involved in kind of illegal acts." Said Carl

"Anyone who dares oppose them suddenly disappears." Said Blair, worried

"Then I guess I must talk with Goodwin once more, I'll be seeing you around." Rafael left the room, took the elevator and left the building in his Runner. _What are you scheming Goodwin?_

He arrived a moment later at the Sector Security's HQ, he looked for Mina, but he couldn't find her. Moments later, he saw Mina and Goodwin heading towards the operations room.

"Mina! Mr. Goodwin! Wait for me!" shouted Rafael as he tried to catch up with them.

"Rafael? What are you doing in here?" asked Mina surprised.

"I wanted to talk with Mr. Goodwin." Said Rafael, finally joining them at the moment.

"You'll have to come with us, then." said Goodwin while opening a door. Lazar was already in the room, checking how his employees were tracking down Jack in new Domino City.

"Ah, Mr. Goodwin, I've been waiting for you." Said Lazar, saluting him, he then looked at both Rafael and Mina, but kind of pissed of her "Hmm, I see you brought the troublemaker and someone else."

Mina simply stared at him back, while Rafael got pissed of immediately. "Oh look, a little clown got lost on his way to the circus. How you doing Lazar?" Lazar simply laughed and replied "None of your business kid; just get lost will you?" Goodwin simply stared at them, letting them know to be quiet already.

Lazar then approached Goodwin and turned on the screen "Well, lucky for her we found Mr. Atlas, but we don't know who's with him." Rafael watched the image for a while and recognized Jack in there, he then gazed at the one Lazar referred to, thinking he met him before. _Where have I seen that man before?_

Goodwin stared at the screen, immediately recognizing the man who was with Jack. "It's that Satellite duelist, Yusei Fudo." He said coldly.

"But sir, I thought it was highly illegal to duel against a Satellite duelist." Added Lazar, trying to understand what was going on.

Goodwin was the only one understanding why Jack was challenging Yusei, he then answered directing to everyone in the room "That's why what we see here, stays here." He made a brief pause and kept on "I want to see if Jack is capable of handling this on his own, but just in case keep securities in stand-by."

Lazar simply got the message, but kept trying to get rid of Mina "It appears as if someone lost him of sight." Said Lazar looking at Mina

"Hey Lazar, don't talk to her like that." Said Rafael in response to Lazar's comment

Lazar simply got angry and turned to the screen "Whatever."

"Thanks Rafael." Said Mina, she stared at the hologram. Rafael could see she was staring too much at Jack.

"So he's the one you told me about, right?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Mina in a low voice

"The one you're interested is Jack Atlas, isn't it?" Mina just kept silent; it was obvious she was in love with Jack.

The duel was just beginning and Jack kept demonstrating his ace as a duelist, kicking out Yusei's first speed counter and keeping a high attack monster on the field. Rafael simply stared coldly at the screen, thinking of the time he dueled Jack. Lazar simply began talking once more to Director Goodwin "Sir, just give the word and I'll finish this foolishness for good. We'll have Yusei arrested and sent to the Facility at once." The duel went on and suddenly Yusei sent Jack's monsters to the graveyard. Rafael noticed that things would turn the tables and this mysterious duelist could outrun Jack eventually. "The duel will end anytime soon." said Lazar, quite confident, while Mina was supporting his opinion for the first time in a while.

"You know; I underestimated Jack the first time and look what happened to me." Said Rafael trying to point out his own opinion "Jack sure may have control of the duel for now, but don't count out Yusei this early."

"You say so?" asked Lazar cynically "Just you watch and learn." In Jack's turn, things got even bad for Yusei, as Jack destroyed one of his monsters with the Multiple Piece Golem, but afterwards they got only worse and worse. Jack brought his ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend to the field, ready to feast on Yusei's Junk Warrior and then the card Yusei was looking for, a second dragon synchro monster, Stardust Dragon.

"Wait, two synchro dragons?" asked Rafael confused, since he only saw the red demon's wrath and not the other one.

"Two dragons in a turn…" said Mina amazed by the move

"I told you, you two." Said Lazar "If that's the best you can say, why not bring lunch for us? The duel may be over by then." Rafael and Mina simply kept quiet, ignoring him. Later on, Yusei got control of Stardust, getting the upper hand in the duel; until both creatures faced off, releasing to much energy in New Domino City's reactor, in the duel field, something big was happening, as a new identity took the field.

"Wait a second! What's that thing in the stadium?" asked Rafael surprised, it wasn't a hologram. Everyone else saw the creature but didn't recall seeing it ever.

_Could it be? Then it just means Jack and Dr. Fudo's son are…_

The energy reactor in New Domino City began to overload, until the lights went out in the entire city, leaving the city in darkness while the huge red dragon was only seen in the stadium, rising in the air.

"OK, that's it. I need answers Goodwin and now!" asked Rafael quite confused of what was going on.

"You deserve to know the truth Rafael. That was the Crimson Dragon the envoy of the stars." Replied Goodwin, to what Lazar got pissed of.

"Then it's true, the world is…"

"…Is at the edge of destruction. Only with the powers of the Signers we'll save it."

"But why send me to investigate on those Arcadians?"

"Because they may hold a key to salvation. Also, I need you to see if they have access to forbidden files."

"Then it will be a piece of cake." Replied Rafael, still confused of what happened moments ago.

Energy returned at the city, but the image never returned. Lazar was asked by Goodwin to send some officers right outside Kaiba Dome; then, they received a report confirming that the Satellite duelist was placed under arrest. Goodwin turned to Rafael a moment and continued with their conversation "Rafael, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Mina."

"Every single officer sent there never came back. They appear to be powerful duelist with the skill to make holograms real in duels or outside of them." Added Mina looking down

"I'll begin tomorrow morning. Wish me luck." Rafael left the office and then the building.

"Lazar, Mina. Stop spying on them. I can see clearly they are not Signers."

"But then the marks…"

Goodwin recalled have read in ancient scrolls that when the crimson Dragon fought against the Kin got the underworld and his minions, a great threat was just starting out."Those mean that they will face evil at its full in some time. They must prepare for the task themselves. Our priority is to find the Signers and recruit them. Through the Fortune Cup, things may go as planned."

_**

* * *

**_

Cards of the Day:

_**Lady of Magic; Effect Tuner Monster; Spellcaster, Level 3; Atk 600, Def 1200  
**__Once per turn, you can Special Summon a level 4 spellcaster from your graveyard._

_**Magical Rune Knight Ilyan; Effect Synchro Monster; Spellcaster, Level 7; Atk 2400, Def 2200**__  
Lady of Magic+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn, you can remove from play a Magic card from your graveyard to destroy a face-up moster your opponent controls. This card is treated as a Warrior type monster too. By discarding a Magic card from your hand, you can destroy a face-down Magic or Trap card your opponent controls. This card is unaffected by your opponent's effects._


	9. Episode 8: Time to Tune Up!

_**Episode 8: Time to Tune Up! O**__**vercoming the Past!**_

The next day, Rafael was preparing himself to visit the Arcadia Movement's HQ in New Domino City's downtown. He thought it would be better to simulate to be an interested than a spy, as a direct approach.

_Are you sure they won't discover you? _Asked Dread concerned

"What do you mean? They can't be seriously psychics." Replied Rafael

_Perhaps, but you never know._

"I'll be fine Dread. Don't worry too much." Replied Rafael, getting ready for the survey. Someone began to knock on the room's door; Rafael opened the door and saw Sara in front of him. "Rafael, I'm glad you haven't left."

"You're lucky, I was about to leave. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to go with you."

"Impossible, it may be dangerous."

"That's why I want to go, you'll need help."

"I'm sorry Sara." Replied Rafael while closing the door and beginning to leave the building. He took his Runner and headed towards the downtown. There were many buildings, but apparently he couldn't find the one he was looking for, until he saw a woman that looked alike to the one on the photo of Akiza's profile entering a huge building. He decided to start looking in there and also entered. It looked like a businessman hotel, but it was a common hotel. "Excuse me, sir, do you need any help?" asked the receptionist, who was wearing and odd coat as the other employees did.

"Umm yeah. I wanted to ask if there's someone in this hotel." Asked in response Rafael

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give information regarding our residents." Replied the receptionist, she wore a kind of magicians outfit and had a kind of angry face.

Rafael tried to get the information still, continuing asking for it "Please, I really need the information."

"You must need it that badly to keep asking even when you've been told we can't give it to you." said a voice down the corridor. A young man with a kind of brownish hair appeared, he was accompanied by two people and the red haired woman Rafael saw earlier.

"Are you by any chance this hotel owner?" asked Rafael trying to fool the man, knowing it was Sayer.

"Hmph. Why are you pretending you don't know me, Rafael?" replied Sayer.

Rafael was astonished, he never said his name while in there, but somehow Sayer knew it. "How do you know me?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you." replied Sayer "You work for Goodwin."

Rafael simply groaned back "Then why am I still in here and conscious, at all?"

"Because I can see you're not completely under the control of Goodwin." Said Sayer with a smile, trying to persuade Rafael "Anyways, I believe you wanted to talk with me, or was it with my friend, Akiza?" the young red haired lady accompanying him came closer to Sayer, she looked really serious, but when seeing Rafael, she felt something strange coming from him. Sayer, Akiza and Rafael moved to a room where they could be alone to discuss.

"As a sign of appreciation, I'll tell you my story. I was a pro duelist until Jack defeated me, with the Synchro power." Said Rafael, once they were in a confined room, separated by a table.

"I know that, after all most of the world saw it." replied Sayer crossing his hands.

"After that, Goodwin asked me to become his employee, assigning me some minor jobs from Sector Security."

"Hmmm. I understand, you could prove useful to the Arcadia Movement, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're an organization focused on working with the psychic powers, or develop the special skills of duelists like you."

"Sayer, that's a good offer, but…"

"I don't need you to answer me right now. I'll give you some time to think it. Akiza, let's go." Both Akiza and Sayer left the room, Rafael was the last one leave. Once outside, he was still thinking about the things that had happened to him in the last few weeks. He was about to leave on his Runner, when he noticed Akiza being surrounded by a group of men.

"Hey, look what we have in here guys. A little gorgeous lady." said one of the thugs.

"Yeah, dude. Why don't you help us now, lady?" said another thug

"Leave me alone, fools." Said Akiza

"Oh oh, she insulted us." said a thug "I believe we'll have to teach her some manners."

"Bring it on you-!" said Akiza while noticing she didn't had her Duel Disk with her.

"Haha, be ready."

"…Picking on a woman? That's something low for the likes of you, with a lot of consequences." said Rafael, who went closer to them.

"What's with you? Are you some kind of policeman? Hahaha!"

"…Rafael, Special Unit of Sector Security."

"What? Sector Security?"

"I've never heard of any special forces, guys. He's tricking us."

"Get him at once!"

The thugs prepared to fight with Rafael, one of them rushed and tried to hit him. Rafael avoided the hit and countered with a punch in the thug's stomach, leaving him on the floor. Another one rushed with a combination of fist and kick, but didn't work; Rafael blocked both strikes and then answered with a fast fist impact, leaving him on the floor too. The other thugs were frightened and decided to leave, Rafael then arrested the other two thugs left behind. "Are you okay, Akiza?"

"Yes, thanks, but I could have taken care of them."

"I've heard that psychic duelist can use their power with cards, but never heard of them without cards."

"I appreciate your help, but I'll be leaving." said Akiza, she turned around and then began to walk. "By the way."

"Yes?"

"If you intend to test us, you should acquire Synchro power. It's the only way you'll be able to duel with either Sayer or me."

Rafael simply hated the idea and got a bit pissed of "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Akiza then left. Rafael headed towards his apartment, hoping to find an answer to his problems. Suddenly Sara appeared in his room.

"Hi, Rafael."

"Hi, Sara."

"You look worried, what's going on?" asked Sara concerned

"It's just that, I don't know what to do anymore. Goodwin may be on justice's side, but he treats me like his servant; on the other hand, Sayer offered me a job, even if they are on the wrong side. And I can't seem to forget my defeat at the hands of Jack and his Synchro monster. It's like…"

"Like your past is hunting you down?" added Sara. Rafael felt even more terrible, he knew that she was right, but couldn't accept it.

"Hmm, that's indeed a problem." said Sara thinking for a moment "I can't help you with the decision about your job, but to overcome your past, I know where and how."

"Truly? Where is it?"

"Alan will take us there, it's by the downtown."

Alan and Emily arrived on a car, they waited for Sara to come out, and she appeared with Rafael.

"Are you coming with us, Rafael?" asked Alan

"Yeah, I think so." Replied Rafa "I hope to find what I'm looking for."

"Umm, we're going to a coffee where bands play music." Said Emily

Alan turned on the engine of the car and headed to the coffee, they arrived by 15 o'clock on the afternoon. They entered and took a seat. Alan ordered some coffees and a pair of fries, while a band named the _Team 09_ was playing. A few moments later, the group stopped playing to take a break and the main singer approached the gang's table.

"Hi guys, long time no see Sara!" said the man

"It's been so long, Stuart." Replied Sara

"And not you alone, here we have your brother Alan and his girl, Emily."

"It's good to see you, buddy." Replied Alan

"It's been a while, don't you think?" asked Emily

"And, who could this be? Oh, wait a minute, you're that duelist: Rafael the Heir of White Dragons!" shouted Stuart amazed

"Yes, it's an honor to meet you." Replied Rafael surprised he was recognized like that

"No, the honor is mine, to get to know such a talented duelist. You endured more than the guys with the hero themed decks."

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah, I believe they were Jaden and Aster, well Aster is still in play, but Jaden disappeared some time ago."

"Hmmm. That's why she's acting like that." Said Rafael, remembering something Alexis had told him months ago.

"Stuart, would you duel my friend, Rafael?" said Sara enthusiast.

"Me? Why not? It can be fun."

"Well, the main reason is that they hope I can leave my past behind once and for all." replied Rafael "But why not? I'm always in the mood for a duel."

"You mean stop fearing the Synchro monsters? I can help you!" responded Stuart "Sara already told me about it.".

"Well, then let's begin this duel." Replied Rafael, readying his gear

Both duelists went to the stage zone; one of the members of the band announced the duel and became the referee. Both duelists readied their decks and then turned on their Duel Disks, the rest of the customers were attracted by the duel and began watching. Rafael then moved his hand to his pocket and noticed a card in it, one Sara gave him. He was hesitant to use it, yet he added it to his Duel Disk, along with one Pegasus gave him when he parted his way.

"Let's Duel!" said both Rafael and Stuart.

**Rafael 4000 LP; Stuart 4000 LP**

"Let the musician start! Draw!" said Stuart while taking his card "I'll begin with the Dark Resonator in Defense position!" the little fiend monster appeared on the field. "Then I'll play a face down and finish."

"My move!" said Rafa while taking his card "I'll summon my Spear Dragon!" a blue dragon with a head like spear and small wings appeared on the field, ready to fight. "Now Spear Dragon, pierce Dark Resonator and deliver some damage!" the dragon absorbed some air and then unleashed it on a beam launched from his mouth, piercing the Tuner and delivering some damage. "I'll finish by setting two cards."

**Rafael 4000 LP; Stuart 2400 LP**

"My turn! I'll summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode." A skater covered in a gray light armor appeared rolling around the field a bit. "Are you ready for the next step?"

"Go on." answered Rafael.

"I can guess which monster is coming." said Alan

"Yeah, I can bet it is one of them." replied Sara

"You mean a Synchro?" asked Emily

"I tune up my Speed Warrior with my Dark Resonator to Synchro Summon my Ally of Justice Catastor!" a machine with a spider form and with one eye appeared on the field, targeting Rafael as his target. "Now Catastor, attack Spear Dragon!"

"I'm lucky this time, because each time Spear Dragon attacks it's changed to defense position immediately!" the machine launched a laser beam that produced an explosion on the dragon, destroying it in an instant.

"You're safe for now; I'll finish by setting a card face down."

"Then I go." said Rafael while drawing a card "I'll Special Summon my Vice Dragon in defense mode!" a purple dragon with green wings and vicious claws and fangs appeared, but diminished in strength.

"Wait, how did you summon a level 5 monster?" asked Stuart.

"It's easy, when you have a monster and I don't have one I can special summon this dragon, but its points are cut in half." answered Rafael in response "Then I will release my monster and summon my Silent Swordsman level 5!" the white coated swordsman appeared, swinging his sword and he was already packing a huge amount of power, enough to destroy the Synchro creature. "I'll finish for now!"

**Rafael 4000 LP; Stuart 2400 LP**

"Good try, dude. My draw! But it's not enough! I'll summon X-Saber Airbellum!" a beast warrior with the head of a lion and a pair of two giant claws in its hands appeared. It looked though for a level 3 monster. "Next I'll activate my spell Double Summon, which allows me to summon once again and I choose my X-Saber Galahad!" an amphibian warrior with a long spear like lance appeared, strong and ready to fight.

"I activate one face down: Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw a card from my deck!" Rafael took his card and realized it was a new card, a Tuner monster, the one Sara gave him. Rafael looked somewhat angry and disappointed, but he had to continue.

"Well, I hope that card suits you well, because I tune my Galahad with my Airbellum to Synchro Summon my X-Saber Urbellum!" a human warrior with a mask of skull and with a pair of swords appeared on the field. Even if they were Synchro monsters, Rafael realized they were not strong enough to defeat the level 5 swordsman. "Now Catastor, attack!"

"Wait, my monster is stronger!"

"Maybe, but my Catastor destroys any monster that it battles if it's not a Dark attribute monster!" the machine then launched a scanning laser, analyzing the swordsman, once done the machine activated an alarm and sent a blue colored laser that pierced the swordsman and destroyed it immediately.

"No way!"

"Now Urbellum, attack him directly!"

I activate my face down: Waboku!" the swords of Urbellum crashed with a barrier around Rafael, saving him from any damage.

"I guess it's your turn now." Said Stuart

Rafael was astonished; he couldn't believe once again the Synchro monsters were going to defeat him. He drew a card, he felt it was the last one, and he felt a strange jolt in his hand. He stared at the card for a moment and decided to go on.

"I finally realize what Sara tried to tell me, the only way to overcome my fears, the only way to get rid of them…" said Rafael while raising his hand and pointed at the sky "Is to accept my mistakes and learn from them, through this new power!"

"Haha, but first you must defeat me, don't you agree?"

"I'll summon my _Dragoon Apprentice_!" a young warrior with dragon wings coming from his back appeared on the field. "Next I activate its skill, special summon a warrior or dragon type monster from my hand, level 4 or lower, and I choose my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" the elf knight appeared on the field, wielding its sword and a cape. "Then I'll tune my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with my Dragoon Apprentice!" the dragoon flew in the sky and became energy rings that surrounded the guardian "Let the flame of justice become your key to light the path, awaken the justice spirit in you! Synchro Summon, come forth, _Dragon Lord-Dragoon Master_!" a human like warrior with a face that resembled the one of Rafael appeared, wearing a dragon armor and two giant wings in his back, wielding a sword on the right hand and a dragon head as its left arm's shield. "It's time to activate its skills; #1: it gains 500 Atk points for each dragon or warrior type monster on my graveyard, raising its power to a total of 5000."

"It's not good enough; my Catastor can counter it easily." Said Stuart

"#2: It is unaffected by any effect you control!" replied Rafael, the dragoon raised a shield that protected him from any effect.

"Well, that may prove a problem." Responded Stuart, a little bit insecure.

"#3: it can reduce to 0 the Atk of a monster you control!"

"Now that's a problem."

The dragoon launched from its dragon arm a kind of wave that neutralized Catastor and reduce its Atk to 0. "Now Dragoon, destroy Catastor with Ultimate Blaze Cannon!" harnessing energy in its head arm, the dragoon launched a ferocious energy beam that utterly destroyed Catastor, achieving a victory for Rafael.

"Wow, to be your first Synchro Summon you played it well." Said Stuart happily

"Yeah, now I finally understand this power of Synchro."

"Rafael, did you learned anything?" asked Sara curious

"Of course. My past, is left behind, nothing will change it. But I can make the future different."

"That's what I expected!" Said Sara, she then hugged Rafael and congratulated him, Alan and Emily neared them and also congratulated him.

"Well, as a token of gratitude for that good duel, I have a gift for you, Rafael."

"And what could it be?"

"You may have surpassed your past once and for all, but with one Synchro you won't last long; I'll give you a set of cards." said Stuart while handing Rafael a group of cards. "The Tuner is named the Chaos End Master, the Synchro is Colossal Fighter and the trap card is Urgent Tuning. I hope they suit you well in future duels."

"Thanks, Stuart, I hope to see you soon." Said Rafael, he and his friends then left the café.

_So, these guys are the ones with the brand of Light eh? They have so much to learn still, and time is really short._ Stuart smiled a moment and then returned with his band.

_**

* * *

**_

Cards of the Day:

_**Dragoon Apprentice; Effect Tuner Monster; Dragon, Level 2; Atk 900, Def 900**__  
When this card is successfully summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon or Warrior-type monster from your hand or graveyard._

_**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Master; Effect Synchro Monster; Dragon, Level 6; Atk-2500, Def 2000**__**  
**__Dragoon Apprentice+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
This card is treated as a Warrior-type monster too. For each Dragon and Warrior-type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 500 Atk points. This card is unaffected by your opponent's effects. Once per turn, you can reduce the Atk of an opponent's monster to 0 until the End phase._

_

* * *

_

**So, this is the new addition. Well, those who play the card game may find the Dragoon monsters' a bit familiar. Curiously, I thought of them by thetime the Dragunity monsters were released, but had a lot of things to check before releasing the next chapters (here onwards). Thanks and hope you liked it, as well as the next episodes.**


	10. Episode 9: Shadows of Revenge

_**Chapter 9:**__** Shadows of Revenge, the Lord of Shadows appears.**_

Leaving the small coffee, the group was returning to the apartments, for Rafael to rest a bit and finally recover from everything he lived up to now. By playing his synchro monster in the last duel, he was hoping to finally overcome his past and move towards a brighter future.

"Well, finally everything is behind, right Rafa?" asked Alan a bit doubtful.

"The fact that I overcame my defeat with Jack, yes." replied Rafael smiling to him "I lived so much in my past that I was missing things in the present, such as my training as a duelist."

"So, we had to go through all of this for you to simply notice that?" said Emily teasing Rafa.

"Of course not!" replied Rafael, falling to the trick "I also realized that I was getting distanced from my dearest friends. I'll make up for that, somehow."

"Rafa, you don't have to. We're glad you're back to normal." Said Sara smiling to him.

"Well, he's not normal at all. After all he wanted to pay us back for his attitude." Said Alan teasing him even more.

"I think so too, so what about a dinner tonight?" suggested Emily "Of course, Rafa will pay, hahaha!"

"Right. But first I must talk with someone." said Rafa turning to Domino City, to the location of the Arcadia Movement's facility. Rafael pushed a button on his gauntlet and began moving towards the street, when his runner appeared out of nowhere. "I'll see you at my dorm by 7 pm." He then began running to the downtown.

"We'll see you there!" shouted Sara, hoping he heard them.

He passed the headquarters of Sector Security and kept going on, he had a new resolution and finally knew just what to do. He finally understood what to do with his life and how to go on, he arrived a couple of minutes later to the building where he met Sayer and Akiza, the Arcadia Movement. He entered the building and headed to talk with the people in the lobby.

"Is Sayer in here by any chance?" asked Rafael politely.

"I'll check it on a moment." replied the woman of the other day while checking a few things in the computer "He's in the auditory, left hallway last room to the right."

"Thanks." Rafael then headed that way, searching for them and quite determined, until someone from behind stopped him.

"It won't be necessary to go there, my friend." Said a voice from the room, it was Sayer, arriving barely.

"Sayer, I need to talk with you."

"Come with me, would you?" he guided Rafa to the same room where they talked the last time, serving him some coffee. "So, have you come to a decision so fast?"

"Yes Sayer, I did." Answered Rafael quite serious.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Sayer was preparing his tea while talking to Rafa "Your room is on the upper floors, near the one of Akiza for our surprise. Also…" He kept going on without letting Rafael speak, he wanted to tell me he didn't want the job and would decline "… training sessions at…"

Rafael then interrupted him at the moment "Sorry Sayer, but I've decided to decline the offer."

Sayer was left without words; he was looking directly to Rafa "Is that so? Well, nothing left to do." after saying that, Rafael was about to leave the room when Sayer snapped his fingers. When Rafael opened the door, he found a few arcadia's men, preventing him from leaving. "You see Rafael, anyone that is not with us…"

Rafael then simply hit with his fist the one of the guards outside, then kicked in the stomach the other one, knocking them down easily and turning them aside to leave, but turned to Sayer instead. "Is against you?" he then noticed the angry look of Sayer, as he was trying to get his deck. "Do not even bother with foolish threats Sayer, I know your organization is up to something and Goodwin knows too. But let me tell you something, you dare to do something, you will find the end of the road, understood?" he then shut the door, as he left the room.

Sayer simply kept staring angrily at the door, furious of what just happened in the room. "So, he thinks he can get away that easily, right?" he then stood up "You don't know in what a mess you set yourself and your friends in, boy." He then took his arm to his head and activated a communicator in his wrist "Seria, ready a few of our men. We're going on a hunt." From the communicator a female voice was heard, confirming Sayer's order.

"You should bring him here." said a voice in the room, right behind Sayer. He turned to see a kind of turbo duelist, wearing a dark cape and hood. "Then his friends will come, or maybe the other way around, and you may do as you please with them."

Sayer simply smiled a bit deviously, yet he turned to the mysterious man "Who are you anyways?"

The man simply let go a devious laugh, taking of his hood "You can call me the Shadow Lord." The man that was with Sayer was the last thug behind Sara, the leader of the band that pursued her to New Domino City, Kasumi.

Rafael was heading back to his apartment, when he received a call from Mina in the Kaiba Dome. He decided to make a slight detour there, arriving just in time before Jack's duel after what happened in the Kaiba Dome the day before, with the Satellite duelist and the mysterious red dragon. He was heading towards Jack's room when Mina left it, looking down a bit. "Good afternoon Mina, you called me?"

She looked up and smiled back to Rafael "Oh, Rafael, thanks for coming so early." She then stood right in front of him and asked him to accompany her to the seats in the dome; she was still looking a bit worried. Rafael eventually got concerned and asked her if everything was alright, she then made a brief stop, as they arrived the back part of the seats in one of the good areas to watch turbo duels. Out of one of the exits, the ex-champion of the turbo dueling world left with his runner, Hunter Pace was hoping to get his payback from Jack already.

Mina then turned to Rafael. "Rafael, Jack's been acting quite strange lately." moments later, Jack made his grand entrance with his runner, with his catch phrase for turbo duels, Mina then turned to Rafael again "After the duel with this Yusei Fudo, Jack's been acting as if the world ended for him. Yesterday he told he wouldn't duel anymore until evening the score with Yusei."

Rafael got astonished to hear that, he immediately realized that Jack had lost the duel somehow when they lost sight of the duel. "So, he's dwelling in the past? What a weight to deal with, I can assure you it's not pretty." He then noticed Mina looking down again "Look, maybe this duel will help him, why not watch it and see what happens?"

Mina then smiled a bit "Yeah, this may help him." the duel didn't had the most brilliant of beginnings, sure Jack managed to bring one of his favorite tuners, Dark Resonator, but Pace really fired things up with his Skull Flame and burning out most of Jack's Life Points, to which the crowd reacted in concern for him. Jak simply drew his card and turned his runner, summoning his Big Piece Golem by releasing the Dark Resonator and activating a trap card he set, Graceful Revival a card that brought back Jack's Resonator and two tokens in Hunter's field. He then synchro summoned his ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend to the field, crushing Hunter Pace yet again. "Well done Mr. Atlas." She said smiling as Jack won the duel before things got out of control and then turning to Rafael a bit worried "Oh right, Mr. Goodwin had a new assignment for you. He's waiting for us at his balcony." Both of them headed there as the crowd kept cheering for Jack, who still looked pretty serious in his runner.

Rafael and Mina arrived moments later at Goodwin's balcony, by the center of the Kaiba Dome and entered, watching Goodwin in there, waiting. "Director Goodwin, we arrived." said Mina, as they entered.

"Very well Mina, thanks for the help." He then stood up and approached Rafael "Rafael, I want to ask for your assistance in a little project we have in hands now."

"Sure, but please tell me it's not right now." replied Rafael, trying to keep it polite for the moment. Goodwin simply let go a laugh and turned to the windows.

"Have you heard anything of _The Facility_?" asked Goodwin.

"Well, I've heard that's the place where Satellites that intrude here are sent to, to pay for a 'crime' and then are sent back to their homes; of course, with a security mark." he then made a brief stop and continued "Also, supposedly citizens of New Domino City that commit a crime are sent there to pay their debt with society."

"Brilliant indeed. You're correct in everything." replied Goodwin smiling but then turning serious "However, I have a feeling that those who enter it will never be able to change their lives, not when we have Armstrong as the chief."

"So, you hope to pay a little surprise visit, don't you?" then remembering that Yusei was sent there too "And to look upon this, Yusei Fudo?"

"Precisely." replied Goodwin, leaving the room "We'll be going tomorrow as soon as you arrive. Until then." He then left with Mina and Lazar, who was waiting for him outside. Rafael then left Kaiba Dome with his runner, heading back home.

He arrived at his apartment moments later and got ready for the evening with his friends, it had passed a long time since they did that. Things were different than in the old days of course, Emily and Alan were already dating while Sara and Rafael stayed single. While getting things ready, he heard a knock in the door. It was Blair and her friends, with Sara, Alan and Emily along.

They entered once again the apartment, noticing Rafael had been working in a new development for practicing either tag or single duels. A computer that downloads a recipe duel to test the power of a deck and the effectiveness of the strategy; they also saw the slight modifications Rafael was making to his runner, checking a few troubles it had in the past days. They finally decided to get to the kitchen and have dinner already, to enjoy it better while having some fun.

"Say Rafael." said Blair while finishing her dish "Would you like to have a duel? You know, just for fun."

Rafael simply smiled a bit and then turned on the duel arena "Let's get this game on then." He took his duel disk and readied his deck, Blair doing the same to get ready. Everyone else moved nearer to the arena, with the dinner some of them to see the duel.

"Let's make this a bit interesting." He said while opening a screen in the arena as a menu popped in front of them. "Let's choose an additional rule for this rule, like starting with a determined Life Points quantity, draw a number of cards in the draw phase, things of that sort."

Blair began examining the options, until she choose one of the upper ones. "We'll duel with 8000 Life Points in that case." She then started her disk as the arena allowed the duel to begin seconds later.

_**Blair, 8000; Rafael, 8000**_

"I'll start this duel!" said Blair, drawing a card from her deck and checking her starting hand "First I'll start by activating the Terraforming spell, which allows me to search for a field spell card." Her deck then threw a card from the deck and shuffled, she added it to her hand and proceeded "Next, I'll be activating my Realm of Light!" the duel arena below them turned blank, as a castle surrounded by clouds appeared below them, with a little waterfall in it. "Wow, this is really cool!"

"The duel field in here becomes that of the activated field spell." Replied Rafael, explaining how it worked "This allows the spectators to watch the duel without any troubles and the field to stay clear with our monsters."

Blair then continued with her turn, choosing a card in her hand "I'll summon Ehren, the Lightsworn Monk in attack mode!" a brunette woman appeared in front of Blair, with a white outfit, taking a battle position of the martial arts. Next I'll set a face down card and finish my turn." When the card appeared, a light began surrounding Ehren, forcing the top three cards in Blair's deck to be thrown into the graveyard, when one of them appeared on the field. "Because Wulf was sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it in attack mode!" the human wolf beast appeared, howling and lifting his claw gauntlet in its left hand and a spear in its right hand. "Your turn, Rafael, do your best."

"Let's see what I've got in store!" said Rafael while drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning my Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" a frozen solid ice stone appeared in the field, until it broke apart, releasing a blue bat-faced dragon into the battlefield. "That's not all, since I'll activate its skill!" the dragon launched an ice beam to Wulf "I can choose one of your monsters and freeze it for your entire turn. No attacks, change of positions, useful for the moment. But things can go even worse now, by removing my dragon, I'll special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" when the blue dragon disappeared, a black as night dragon appeared, covered in metal and roaring furiously. "That's not all yet, by activating its skill, I can bring another dragon type monster to the field, like my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the ultimate dragon appeared, roaring as is points were registered "Time to erase that face down, with my Mystical Space Typhoon!" a long vortex headed to the face down card, to destroy it immediately, revealing a Sakuretsu Armor that was successfully destroyed. "Now my dragons, attack!" the black dragon stroke down Ehren, while the white one finished off Wulf in a single turn, dealing serious damage to Blair. "I'll finish by setting my two last cards."

_**Blair, 6000; Rafael 8000**_

"I still remember that strategy from Duel Academy, and I can assure you I'm prepared for it!" said Blair while getting her card and smiling "I'll activate the spell A Feather of a Phoenix! By discarding a card from my hand, I can get a card in my graveyard back into my hand!" the image of Sakuretsu Armor appeared, as a red-yellowish feather fell in it, returning it to her hand. "Now, I'll summon my Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin!" the knight appeared in the battlefield, packing her sword and shield "Now, I activate my Lightsworn Sabre, equipping it to my Jain to increase her attack to 2600! Attack the Red Eyes Dragon now!" Jain simply jumped in the air, wielding the sabre and stabbing it right in the head of the metallic dragon, destroying it. "When Jain attacks, she gains 300 attack points."

Sara got a bit confused to send a monster to a fight that would end in a tie "But she has the same attack, why do so?"

Carl simply let go a laugh, as the other cheerleaders and her friends did. "You see, when Realm of Light is in play and cards are sent from the deck it gets one Light counter." Said Jean, pointing to the light circling around the castle's hologram. "For each counter on the card, Lightsworns monsters receive a 100 attack bonus."

Jain's attack was successful, slicing the metal dragon in half, after defeating it she returned with Blair, sheathing her sabre and shining brightly. "I'll finish my turn setting this card." Two cards from Blair's deck were sent to her graveyard, as she began reacting a bit surprised and angry "No way! My Judgement Dragon was sent there?"

Jean and the cheerleaders simply smiled concerned she shouted it so loud, the guys simply looked unsurprised. "Yeah, that's the bad part of this deck. If you can't bring that dragon early and it's sent to graveyard, you're left with fewer options."

_**Blair, 6000; Rafael 7900**_

"I guess it's my turn!" said Rafael drawing his card "I'll activate the Hand Destruction spell, both of us send two cards from our hands to the graveyard" said Rafael, then both choose two cards and discarded them "and then, we get to draw two new cards!" both got their cards, until Rafael's graveyard began shining "I activate from my graveyard, the spell _Dragoon Rise_! This card allows me to send a card from my hand to my graveyard for me to special summon a Dragoon monster from my deck." Rafael discarded his card and a new one appeared from his deck "I special summon _Dragoon Swordsman_!" a winged humanoid began appearing in the field, as it took his sword and shield. The creature was somehow strong, but not to that point. "I'll activate its ability, which allows me to get synchro materials from my hand or graveyard, as long as they are removed from play." He then sent the Genesic Dragon in his hand as a material "Now I'll synchro summon my…" suddenly something began to happen in the room, as the duel field turned off and the screen on, blurred.

"What's going on?" asked Jean quite scared and worried. Rafael tried to get back control until everything stopped at once, when the door opened.

"Good evening Rafael, have you reconsidered my offer." He turned back to see Sayer entering the room, along with a few arcadians behind him.

Rafael got angry once again, approaching to him as the guards Sayer had began to tremble in fear. "Sayer, you've made a great mistake coming here. Get out of my sight now!"

From behind Sayer, another man appeared from there. It was Kasumi. "Hehe, long time no see Sara." He said smiling deviously, then turning to Rafael "Rafael, good to see you're here. I was hoping to talk with you." He then ordered Sayer to get away "Some time ago, when the archfiend prince came to this world, he had three of the most powerful creatures in our realm, those that you sealed in cards with Dread's help. We want them back."

"And if I refuse?"

Kasumi simply continued laughing "Well, you'll see. So, you'll help me with it?"

"Never."

"Perfect then." said Kasumi coldly. Kasumi simply snapped his fingers, as the arcadians retreat. Rafael then asked his friends to leave him for the time being, since things could get tough from that moment onwards and about his task the next day, meaning he would be absent for some time. He lay down in his bed, trying to get some rest for the next day.

"Why did you simply warned him that?" asked Sayer confused, as his group was leaving with Kasumi, he simply let go a cynical laugh.

"If you want to make someone pay for something, you must first make him suffer." He then stared at the apartments "You then finish the job, that's the way of darkness."

_**

* * *

**_

Cards of the Day:

_**Dragoon Rise; Normal Spell Card  
**__By discarding a card from your hand, you can Special Summon a Dragoon monster from your hand or deck._

_**Dragoon Swordsman, Effect Tuner Monster; Warrior, Level 3; Atk 1100, Def 600**__  
You can use cards from your hand or graveyard for a Synchro Summon. Monsters used this way are removed from play._

**

* * *

**

Well, I thought of not only give a GREAT focus to duels. I'll try my best to make the chapters enjoyable not only because of a duel, but also because of history between characters, things of that sort. Until next time and play fair (I wanted so badly to say that)!


	11. Episode 10: A Psychic's Revenge

_**Chapter 10: A Psychic's Revenge**__**; Sayer's Dirty Tactics and Kasumi's Scheme**_

The day finally arrived; Rafael went to Goodwin's office to accompany him to evaluate the efforts made in _The Facility_ to help the residents be trustworthy members of society and to follow the rules; however a few things turned out yet again and Goodwin had to stay in office for a long time, until almost the night. A member of Sector Security took them there in a car of their group, trying to reach there as soon as possible. Rafael was quite serious, Goodwin was rather cold most of the time and this one was no exception.

"So Rafael, how is the research going?" asked Goodwin interested

"Well, I've found some…troubles getting to Sayer and Akiza, to say the least." He then began explaining the whole situation with the Arcadia Movement, from the moment he first met with Sayer, the job offer, the last threatens, everything. "It seems the guy has a lot of troubles letting things go."

"Well, he's their leader after all." replied Goodwin coldly "In the past few months, his group has been the most dangerous for Sector Security in fieldwork."

Rafael kind of understood, but he had never felt the wrath of a psychic duelist before. "Director Goodwin, I've got a few questions if I may ask them." Goodwin simply expected him to begin. "You see, I felt intrigued by these Signers and the Crimson Dragon that I had to research more on them and I still find a few missing things. Supposedly, the Signers were given the gift to call forth a dragon servant of the Crimson Dragon, between the ones I found they exist we have Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon, one still missing." Goodwin kept hearing at Rafael's report of his findings. "Also, they should bear the legendary Mark of the Dragon, an image that resembles a part of the Crimson Dragon."

"And your doubt is?" asked Goodwin amazed of how in a few days Rafael found out almost everything about the Signers and their history.

"Well, how do you plan to confirm if these people are the ones? We know Jack is one for sure, he had the mark after all; this Yusei Fudo may be or not, we're not completely sure at the moment. But Akiza and Luna? Also, we're missing one of the five Signers yet."

"Fear not, he will appear when the right time comes. As for how to confirm if they are or not Signers, only through duels we'll be sure of it, that's this year's Fortune Cup goal."

Rafael still doubted a bit "I hope you're right Director."

"Now, tell me a bit of the Paladins. Have you gathered all of them?" asked Goodwin curious, Rafael simply got astonished of him knowing already of his friends secret, about the legend of the Paladins of Light. "Like you with the Signers, I became intrigued by your marks; we did some research and found out about the hidden war that took place during the Crimson Dragon's fight with the Underworld King."

Rafael was doubtful of trusting Goodwin with this one, something felt strange for him to know about it, but simply answered the basic information, to try to avoid the subject. "For the moment being there are only four Paladins, we never discovered how many are indeed, but we're looking for them."

"You must be prepared." Added Goodwin, noticing his evasiveness of the topic "If what I fear is about to happen, your battles are not too far from today." Then the car suddenly stopped, which meant they had reached their destination, both of them left the car, while Rafael looked amazed at the building's immensity. "Rafael, welcome to The Facility." Said Goodwin, pointing to the odd building, it was inside yet another one, just in case of an escape attempt for its probability's success to stay really low.

Both Goodwin and Rafael were heading to the Chief's office, in hopes of talking with him about Yusei's stay in the facility. Goodwin went ahead, while Rafael was allowed permission to tour the building. He stared at the first level's interns, noticing the hatred and sorrow in their eyes. He also noticed a strange thing, there were a few rooms available in the level, while others had only one intern, Rafael didn't get what was happening until he saw the second level of the Facitlity, which was quite loaded with criminals. "Director Goodwin, you in there?" replied Goodwin, through the communicator in Rafael's wrist.

"I hear you Rafael, what's the matter?"

"You may find this a bit interesting, the second level of the Facility is pretty full of criminals."

"That's only natural Rafael, not only Satellite citizens that try to get to New Domino City are locked in here, but also those of New Domino City that committed crimes."

Rafael got a bit upset when he identified a figure in the levels; it was a young man wearing a blue jacket with orange spheres in the jacket's shoulders, when he managed to see his face he contacted Goodwin once again. "Director, then why is Yusei Fudo staying in there if his file said he would be in the first level?"

Goodwin took some time to answer back "I'm on my way there, it appears something happened with other interns in here."

Rafael sticked around until he saw Yusei with a duel disk in his wrist, he obviously concluded he was challenged to a duel and stayed there to see the skill of the only duelist that beat Jack fair and square, until he realized who his opponent was "What in the world…is that Chief Armstrong?"

"Rafael, I asked him to duel Yusei." Said a voice behind him, it was Goodwin just arriving "That is to see if he's a Signer."

Rafael simply stayed serious, turning towards the duel "Well, I'm always in the mood of watching a good duel." Replied Rafael, while watching how the duel was about to begin. When Yusei suffered damage, he was astonished to see how he was hurt with the electric shocks going through the chain connected to his disk. "Was that part of your plan?"

Goodwin simply looked cold, but kind of angry. He indeed gave orders to Armstrong of pushing Yusei enough for him to reveal his dragon mark; he didn't answered until he saw Yusei turning the play against Armstrong and hurting him "I guess that's the payback for him choosing this as his option of testing his skills." Rafael turned as Armstrong began shouting in pain, but he knew the electricity was not running there. Once Armstrong began laughing and babbling all about his duel disk broken, Rafael got even angrier, while Goodwin finally turned angry at him. "And this is how the interns are supposed to rehabilitate? Look for yourself Director, wherever you see there will be a proof of power abuse in here!"

Goodwin closed his eyes and simply smiled "You're right. This place is under the hands of a man that doesn't care a thing about the Facility's true goal. As soon as the duel is over, which I'm sure its outcome will surprise us, Armstrong will be dealt with."

Back in Rafael's apartment building where he stayed, things were calmed down. Blair and her friends were enjoying a night reunion just as they usually did. On the meantime, Sara, Alan, and Emily were preparing a few details of the contract between Alan's company and Sector Security, thinking in the best of New Domino City and the United States. Just outside of the building, a pretty mysterious character was staring at the main entrance, seeing how it was always active while talking to a microphone. "Here K-1, the entrance is still active. If we are to enter, the back door is the only way now, sir."

The boss of the shady character was in his office in the Arcadia Movement`s building, it was Sayer, readying something big for Rafael's friends in there. "Very well, prepare to execute the plan and bring everyone here alive. Be sure to tell K-5 to leave the letter in a place he will see." He then turned off his microphone and turned to Kasumi, while Akiza looked down. "What's next then, Kasumi?"

He simply smiled deviously "Once he arrives, you duel him. When things finally turn around, I'll take what I came looking for." Sayer simply smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way, be sure to leave someone behind to tell him everything." He added, smiling devilish "That way he'll lose focus for anger."

"Yes sir." Replied the shady character, as he allowed a few arcadians into the building and began to head to the apartments were Rafa's friends were staying. They simply broke in with fake IDs knocking down most of the targets, while transporting them to their vehicle towards the Acradia Movements building. Blair as usual did her best to oppose them, which lead the arcadians to choose her as the one left behind. They simply hit her on her head and locked her on a room in her home and left with everyone else already captured, without being noticed.

The duel went on; Yusei fought bravely against Armstrong and almost wiped him out for good, until he was forced to deplete his deck with Armstrong cards effects. Suddenly lights went out and turned back by Yusei's turn, when he dealt damage to the Chief he finally got shocked by his chain, which meant something or someone repaired what Armstrong secured for his fun "It seems his payback time has arrived. His disk is finally shocking him when his damaged."

"You're right." Replied Goodwin, staring at Yusei to find the mark of the dragon but with no success, not too long after that, the guards brought an escapee, the one responsible of the lights going out and Armstrong's disk turning back to normal "I believe the mark won't appear after all, let's just see how things end." Armstrong managed to synchro summon one of his ace cards, Iron Chain Dragon and almost wiped out Yusei with it, until he countered by summoning a strange card that allowed him to activate his last card: Blasting the Ruins, securing his victory in the duel and the bets.

Armstrong began standing up growling furiously "Take those punks into solitary confinement now! I don't want to see them!"

"Wait a second, you promised to leave us!" shouted the man caught by the guards

Armstrong simply smiled angrily "Me? We don't make pacts with scum like yours, fools." He then began laughing madly, until Goodwin interfered.

"Not so quite, Chief Armstrong." He said when everyone turned to see him, as the guards and Armstrong got really nervous of his appearance. "I saw the entire duel, Chief and I can't see how the interns are supposed to rehabilitate when there is no trust bond between them and the guards in here." He then began to leave, turning his back to the Chief until he stopped and said something else "Pack your things Chief Armstrong, you're fired." He then told Rafael to follow him back to the city, as Yusei was freed from the Facility and allowed to roam free in New Domino City. While returning to the city he turned to Rafael. "I assure you that the Chief's behavior won't be forgotten. We'll release the interns and give them another chance, while we find someone else to lead the Facility." Rafael simply agreed with Goodwin when a phone began to ring.

"Director Goodwin, good evening." Said Mina, as her image appeared in the car "Is Rafael with you by any chance?"

"Yes, he is with me, right here." Replied Goodwin, noticing Mina's look "What's the matter?"

Rafael moved to the screen and saw how Mina was looking so down, like something terrible just happened "Mina, what happened?" She was hesitant to answer, until she took some air and answered back.

"It's them Rafael, your friends have been kidnapped." Replied Mina. Rafael simply had a lost face, as he tried his best to keep calmed down to think things straight and decide how to proceed without endangering his friends, for he knew the responsible was Sayer, somehow. He asked the driver to see drop him right on the street, as he pushed a button in his wrist watch, calling for his runner. "I'm sorry Director, but this is a matter I must attend myself." He then turned on the engine and rushed towards his apartment without turning back.

By the moment he arrived, securities were swarming the building, asking for any leads on the criminals or how they got inside. Apparently, no one inside knew what happened in the affected floor and how they got inside, kidnapping the residents. When he reached his apartments floor, he saw how securities were looking for any clues, as both doors were forced from the hall. He then entered a room where paramedics were attending someone, it was Blair. "Blair, you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Replied Blair smiling "But everyone else…I'm sorry Rafa, I know I could've stopped them." She said looking down. Rafael simply told her it was not her doing, but his own mistake of dealing with Sayer. He then left her for a moment, telling her he had to check if something was taken from his room.

Rafael opened a closet where he kept a vault; closed with a lock which he carried the key of at all times, it didn't look damaged or forced open, which lead him to think whatever was inside was not taken. Nevertheless he opened it and began looking for something, moving aside a few photographs of his old days in school and things related to Dread and the Paladins, until he took from it a box with another lock, this one electronic. He passed a key card through the lock, opening it and revealing three face-down cards, the ones Kasumi was searching for. He immediately closed all the locks and returned to the vault to its place, leaving to look for Mina.

"Rafael, what's going on?" asked Blair, as she was walking behind him

"It appears Sayer got involved with someone he'll regret ever doing so." replied Rafael when he saw Mina a few steps ahead of them. "Mina thanks for telling me of this."

"You're welcome." Replied Mina smiling, yet looking down "Even so, I'm sorry everyone got kidnapped."

Rafael simply stayed quiet a moment and then turned back at her. "Mina, I need every file Sector Security keeps of anyone named Kasumi and a band called the Shadow Dwellers."

"Let's go look for them." She replied, as they left the building with the remaining securities. She asked Blair to accompany her in a van, while Rafael left in his runner towards Sector Security's headquarters; once there, they began searching for any existing files of Kasumi and his group, finding almost nothing of them in their files.

"Try looking in the entire database, we may find something there." Said Rafael, quite concerned for his friends. Mina did so and the search revealed a single result. It was an old report of a duel gang that challenged duelists into strange duels were if they lost, they suddenly vanished. Kasumi was the main suspect of the case, but for some reason the case was declared dead. It said Kasumi was also linked with the Arcadia Movement and he always carried a strange artifact that shine brightly when he won the duels. Rafael simply got even more concerned, while Mina and Blair had no idea what was going on with the suspect. "Sayer got involved with someone really dangerous, this won't be easy, but I'll rescue my friends somehow."

Mina stood up and turned to him "I'll go with you. Orders from Director Goodwin." She said, looking down once more "I'm sorry, I had to inform him of your marks, but this time I want to help you out."

Rafael simply smiled at her "The past is in the past now. Let's focus on what lies ahead, thanks for your help." He then turned to Blair "Blair, we'll be in need of those Lightsworns for this mission, you want to follow us?"

"Of course I do!" she replied eagerly. The three of them then began to get ready, deciding it would be the best to wait for tomorrow and look for their friends, as well as making the Arcadia Movement pay for their deeds.

* * *

**_Time for a little showdown with the Arcadia Movement! I thought they deserved some spotlight in the scene, that's why they are here right now and soon, in a pretty big mess. Anyways, the Lightsworns are about to hit pretty big in the duels, so I'll be keeping them with Blair (you'll soon see why the Lightsworns stay with her)._**

**_See you next time in the next episode of this adventure, which is getting closer!_**


	12. Episode 11: The Power of the Psychics

_**Chapter 11: The Power of the Psychics, Lightsworns**__** VS Darkness**_

The next morning came too quickly, Rafael and Blair left their rooms and headed to the building's entrance, hoping to meet Mina there and move towards the Arcadians headquarters. During the night, Rafael researched a bit on the building's architecture, finding many possible entrances, however he knew they were like that because they were continuously monitored by cameras or some Arcadians. The blueprints he found revealed that there was only one blond spot in the entire building facility, on the opposite side of the building's entrance just by the trash recollection site in there. There were no cameras around it and the only time when arcadians were around it was when trash was collected for the city dump on Mondays. That was their only opportunity to get inside and look for their friends. Just before leaving, Rafael took with him a paper, keeping it in his coat at all times. Moments later, Mina arrived to accompany them to their target.

"You'll have to drive through this alley." Said Rafael, pointing one by the building "Of course, the only way you'll get there is if the Arcadians don't have guards around."

"And how do you propose that?" asked Mina doubtful "Don't misunderstand me, but there are plenty of guards by this time." Rafael simply smiled, placing on his helmet and calling his runner through his gauntlet.

"That's where I enter." Then his runner appeared behind him, it didn't look like his old motorcycle, it was obviously modified to become a Duel Runner. Painted in a white colored pattern, he then turned on the engine and looked at both Mina and Blair. "I'll be running around the building, stirring up things and dragging them out of there. Once I leave, that'll be your chance to enter the alley and wait for me to catch up with you girls."

Mina began looking worried, but could see Rafael's confidence in his eyes "Very well, let's hope your plan succeeds."

Blair then smiled at Rafael "Don't worry, he will make it back in one piece and be in time to start delivering beatings inside."

Mina turned on her van and headed to her position, just a little further from the Arcadia's Movement building. Once there, they waited for Rafael's signal to move in. They could see a lot of them starting to round up in the entrance, when suddenly a Duel Runner passed through there and came back, annoying the members. The runner suddenly stopped and the rider took off his helmet, being Rafael. "Come on Sayer, I know you're inside, fight like a man!" Once he finished, two runners appeared in front of him, while the Arcadians began pursuing him down the street. Just then Mina and Blair moved to the alley and waited for Rafael to return.

A few hours passed until he came back, quite eagerly. "Well, that was phase 1." He said while taking off his helmet, smiling a lot. "You should have seen their faces when I lost them by the trash dump, it was priceless to see those runners hitting the trash compressor as the arcadians jumped from them." He said, taking his runner by the end of the alley. "Well, time to proceed with phase 2. Let's get inside already." He then took a strange card from his pocket and opened the door, allowing them in. They began moving through the first floor cautiously, avoiding any camera in plain sight and also any possible laid trap.

Unknown to them, the real reason for which the back door was so unattended outside was because its insides are as secured and watched as the Facility should. From the very moment they entered, Sayer had been tracking them down. "That's it Rafael, well done." He said to himself, proud "Go onwards, unaware you're about to fall into my trap."

A young brown haired woman got nearer to Sayer, she was wearing the Arcadia's Movement uniform, as her guest behind her. "Mr. Sayer, everything is ready in the training grounds. Shall we proceed there?" she asked. Sayer simply turned around smiling deviously.

"Let's go Seria, there's a lot to be done for sure." He then looked at the other psychic duelist and turned serious. "So, you're the novice right? Be sure to make this duel worthy, if not, you'll pay dearly. Understood?" the duelist began to get nervous, but nevertheless replied he would. The three of them moved towards the exit.

Rafael suddenly stopped in front of an electric door, thinking it could lead them towards his friends and put an end to Sayer's treachery. He then heard Dread speaking to him, in a concerned tone "I feel, something wrong behind this doors Rafael, be ready for anything." Blair and Mina then caught up with him.

"This is the end of the road." Said Mina worried "There's nowhere else we can go for the moment."

"Our friends may be in here." Said Blair, readying her duel disk "Surely there will be guards in here, let's get over with this." Rafael then smiled at them and forced the door open, as a strong flash stroke them in their faces.

"Bravo, Rafael." Said a voice beyond the light "You and Mrs Mina here are the first Sector Securities to make it this far in our home."

"Sayer!" shouted Rafael angry, as the lights began to lose strength; they could see Sayer, Akiza, Seria and an Arcadian just in the middle of the room, like they had been waiting for them for some time.

"It was a trap after all." said Mina worried "I wish I could call for some reinforcements from the central."

"Even if you could, they would never arrive." said Seria, pushing some buttons in a screen in front of her. "The building's jamming system is fully operating right now, which means any signal coming or leaving will be blocked."

"Not to mention that even if a signal could get past the jammer, Goodwin would be in no position to do anything." Added Sayer laughing, noticing their three guests dumbfounded face. "That's something only I care about, don't worry." He then turned towards Rafael "So, you decided to give us the cards?"

Rafael then reached his pocket and got the paper he was carrying; getting from it the three cards "You want them so badly? Why don't you release my friends in that case?" Sayer began laughing.

"You're friends are in there." He said, pointing to some seats, where everyone was tied and forced "Now, you give me the cards and you'll be free to go." Rafael stayed where he was for some time, thinking of what could happen.

"For you to simply eliminate us? Not a chance." He said, while putting the cards back to their place "I have a better deal for you."

Sayer then began laughing, as more Arcadians appeared behind him. "I knew it'd come down to this." He then pointed to the one that was with him and Seria in the control room "First let's warm up things, he against that girlie that goes with you." He then pointed at Blair, who looked eager to start the duel. The psychic duelist behind him then started walking towards the field, getting ready for the duel. Blair took her Duel Disk, while Rafael and Mina went were their friends were kept.

The psychic duelist began laughing, just by looking at Blair. "I'll show you what the Arcadia Movement is made of, girl!" he then turned on his duel disk, starting his 4000 Life Points count.

Blair then smiled at him and readied her disk "Let's get this game one then!" she then turned to Sayer, serious. "If I win, you let go my friends."

Sayer simply looked way to serious and then replied. "The most I can offer, is for them to leave THAT prison cell." He then took a seat and turned the duel field ready. "Let's duel!" shouted both Blair and the Psychic duelist, as the training field turned on and began working efficiently for the duel.

_**Blair, 4000; Psychic Duelist 4000**_

The psychic duelist just laughed a moment, while he stared at Blair as she looked so sure of herself. He then drew his card and stared at his hand. "I'm going to make you wish you weren't here, girlie." he said while setting a facedown card and taking another from his hand "I'll start of summoning my Dark Valkyrie in attack mode!" just in front of him, a witch that looked pretty similar to Dunames appeared; however, this one looked evil and even for an effect monster, it couldn't activate. "This creature appears normal, however she is a Gemini monster, which means next turn I could activate it." He then set a card face-down in the field and turned to Blair. "I finish my turn with that. Your move girlie."

Blair got a card from her deck and looked at her hand, trying to pull out a killing strike for the first rounds. "Very well, I'll start by summoning Janis, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!" the female knight appeared in the field, swinging her sword a bit. "Then I'll play the Realm of Light to the field!" the white castle began rising in the field, giving off an air of serenity and righteousness. "Now Jain, attack the Valkyrie!" Jain simply jumped in the air, as she swung her sword and gained strength due to her ability, eliminating the valkyrie in a second, then returning to Blair's side with a shine aura around her. "Next I'll set two cards and finish my turn." Jain's ability activated, sending the top two cards from Blair's deck to her graveyard until it began shinning. "Good fortune for me I guess, since the cards sent were Wulf the Lightsworn Beast I can Special Summon it to the field!" the wolf warrior jumped to the field, packing 2100 attack points and roaring fiercely "Next, the second card sent there was the Lightsworn Sabre, which means I can equip it to any Lightsworn monster I have, like Jain!" Jain took possession of the sabre, sheathing her sword an swinging the next one.

_**Blair, 4000; Psychic Duelist 3700**_

The psychic duelist began laughing, as if things were turning into his favor and he had the upper hand. "My turn!" he said, drawing his card and suddenly smiling at Blair. "I'll activate my Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our entire hand and draw the same number of sent cards!" both duelists sent the cards in their hands and got their new cards, once again the psychihc duelist began smiling deviously "Now, if I recall correctly I have four Dark monsters in my graveyard, I'll activate from my hand the Hand Destruction card, which sends two cards from our hands to the grave and allows us to draw two more!" they select their cards, send them to the graveyard and draw the two new cards. "Just what I needed, I'll Special Summon The Dark Creator to the field!" said the psychic duelist as an enormous dark being began rising behind him, with a dark air surrounding him and with strange wings emerging from its back. "Next I'll activate its effect, by removing from play a Dark monster I special summon another in my graveyard, like my Dark Valkyrie!" the strange creature lifted his arms and harnessed dark energy, as the psychic duelist threw his card into the ball. Once harnessed, the Valkyrie came back from the graveyard, ready to fight. "Now, if my count is right and it is, I have three Dark monsters in the graveyard which means my trump card makes its appearance!" a dark cloud began forming at the backs of the duelist, as a huge shadow began forming, making Blair really nervous.

"What is happening here? What's that thing?" she asked worried about the duel's outcome.

"I'll Special Summon, Dark Armed Dragon in attack mode!" the enormous dragon roared fiercely, as it landed in the field. "Now, time for some troubles! I'll remove from play two of my Dark monsters to destroy both of your monsters!" the dragon began harnessing the power of the removed monsters to unleash some sort of slash energy towards the Lightsworns monsters Blair had, destroying them mercilessly. "And now, the third monster is removed to destroy your fancy castle!" the dragon harnessed the last power it could and aimed at the castle, launching it towards the field spell and exploding at contact, lifting a dust cloud.

"Now, finish her my monsters!" said both the psychic duelist, as he ordered a complete assault strike at Blair, tasting the victory of the duel.

Sayer looked somehow disappointed of how the psychic duelist made a great mistake in the duel. Akiza still looked cold, witnessing the duel and expecting the end of it, knowing the novice had no chance to win. Seria didn't understand why Sayer looked like that and felt she should ask why. "It's rather simple. He underestimated that girl and he will possibly regret it soon enough."

When the cloud of dust began fading, the castle was still standing, which made the psychic duelist nervous. The worst was the Trap card Blair activated, the powerful Mirror Force as the attacks crashed with it and shattered it in many pieces, as they were sent right towards the Dark monsters and finishing off all creatures in her opponent's side of the field. "What? How could that happen! It's impossible I managed to bring my strongest creatures…" shouted astonished the psychic duelist as his monsters disappeared from the field "How did that realm of yours stand my dragon's power!"

Blair simply smiled back at him "Well, that's because of the counter I placed on it thanks to Jain's ability." She then drew her card readying her strategy "You see you targeted the wrong card at the wrong moment. You seem to be a novice duelist so it's okay. Now, thanks to you I have four Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, which means I can Special Summon MY trump card! Come forth Judgment Dragon!" from the skies, a huge dragon was standing with its four feet in an altar in the clouds, staring at the battlefield with its red piercing eyes. It then flew around and finally landed in the ground growling. "Now, by paying a minimum fee of 1000 Life Points, my dragon will destroy every card on the battlefield! Flaring Finale!" the dragon opened its mouth and aimed at the entire field, as it launched a flaming breath that consumed everything in the entire field. From the psychic's face-down to Blair's field spell. "Now this is the best part, I play teh Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Jain in attack mode!" a light from heavens shone, bringing back the paladin Blair had earlier "Now my monsters, finish off his Life Points!"

"Have mercy please!" shouted the psychic duelist as he was hit by Jain's sword slash and the flames of the huge dragon, reducing his Life Points to 0 in an instant. Blair looked quite enthusiastic as she won the duel, while Sayer pushed a button, looking angry. When he pushed it, he deactivated the lock where everyone else was kept as prisoners. Sayer fulfilled his promise in the end. After some time celebrating, Blair turned back to see the duelist kneeling in the ground, quite in despair.

"Hey, you fought well. It was a nice duel." She told him when everyone else was getting quiet. The duelist didn't reply back, which annoyed Blair a bit. "Hey, don't be such a bad player, a loss is a loss, there's nothing bad with it."

The duelist suddenly stood up, looking quite worried and a bit angry "Do you think so? That's because you have never been here." He replied trembling "If you lose here…things will happen." Then some clapping was heard, from the seats where the arcadians were. Sayer stood up, with closed eyes, clapping at Blair's victory.

"Bravo Mrs Blair, amazing duel." He said greeting the winner and then turning to his subordinate "As for you, I know you realize what will happen next now." Two of the arcadians in the seats stood up and began heading towards the one that lost the duel.

"N-no please! Everything but that!" shouted the psychic duelist, begging for mercy of his boss, which never came. He was simply taken by the other two arcadians outside of the training field. Rafael got concerned of what possibly was going on, but nevertheless he had more important things to attend to. "Well, that makes our warming challenge." Said Sayer leaving the seats as a column began rising, with duel disks in it. He took a yellow one and turned it on, readying the duel system and turning towards Rafael. "Hope you're ready for this Rafael, since you've never experienced the power of a Psychic duelist before." Seria began approaching the duel field, with her own duel disk engaged for the duel.

Rafael stared at both seriously, as he turned on his own duel disk. "What happened to that duelist Sayer? Why was he taken away?"

Sayer simply let go a, ironic laugh. "That's something you don't need to know. You should be concerned of dueling both of us on your own." Mina then stood from the seats, readying a duel disk that came out of nowhere and approached the battlefield.

"He's not on his own." She said, placing her deck in the disk "It will be both of us against you two." She said confident and determined.

Sayer simply laughed a bit to the woman's bravery. "Very well. Let's get this set up already!"

_Sayer, I don't know what's going on here, but I promise you my friends will get out of here in one piece._ Said Rafael to himself, as the duel was about to start.

* * *

**An easy duel for Blair, yet things will heat up in her next duels, as this little "search" of Rafael is about to end. Now everything rests in his and Mina's hands, as Sayer and Seria ready to duel them. Yes, it's the very same Seria that appears in WC 2010.**

**Hope you enjoyed the episode and as some little notices, I'll be having a bulletin in my profile page that will be updated every week with some minor news I have about my projects. I don't want to get more visits in there, but it's just to let you know about a few news from this fic or the FE story I'm writting. It's just to let the readers know a few things about the progress or if there's any problem with updates.**

**Well, once again feel free to rate and review, or do one or none of the others. Until next time!**


	13. Episode 12: Behold, Psychic Synchros!

_**Chapter 12: Tag Duel**__**, Sector Security VS Arcadia Movement; Behold, Psychic Synchros!**_

Mina and Rafael began approaching the duel field, as Sayer and Seria were already set for the tag duel about to begin. Mina began turning on her duel disk, as she trembled a bit when setting her deck and sighed. Rafael looked at her, worried for her. "You okay Mina?" asked Rafael concerned for her. "You look nervous. If you want to, somebody could switch out with you for the duel."

Mina took a deep breath before answering back to Rafael. "No, I'm fine. It's just that…" she said while sighing yet again "It's been some time since my last duel. I feel nervous and I don't know if our decks may cooperate enough to win this one." She then grabbed her necklace and closed her eyes, obviously thinking about Jack Atlas. "I've watched every duel Mr. Jack has had ever since his career started and I've learned a lot of strategies to win. I've got to pull this out!" she finally said, gaining some confidence in herself.

Rafael simply placed his hand in her shoulder and smiled happily at her "I know we'll win this. Just trust in your deck and in yourself." Mina stared at him smiling "Thanks." She said.

"Excuse me, whenever you're ready to begin this will too." said Sayer quite anxious for the fun to start. He wanted to demonstrate the true powers of the psychic duelists to their newly found enemies. Seria simply remained silent, while waiting for their opponents to start the duel. "Which will be the rules for this duel, if I may ask?" asked Seria, still cold.

"We'll go for the traditional format." said Rafael, catching of guard the opponent team. "Both teams start out with 8000 Life Points, both teams use a single battlefield, keeping our monsters and set cards to 5, while we take turn in the field."

"That means the second round we can attack." Added Sayer smiling

"Nope, that's where we change thisa bit. Every player must get a turn for any duelist to declare an attack." He then turned to Sayer, ready to start the duel "One more thing, no psychic powers coming from you Sayer, got it? Or are you afraid of facing us in a duel now?"

"Humph, like if that makes a difference to me." Replied Sayer closing his eyes, quite confident of himself, then taking his position for the duel to start "Come on Security punks, this will be the last time you meddle with us!"

"As you say Sayer!" replied Rafael, as he felt Dread's presence behind him._ What's going on Dread? _Asked Rafael a bit worried of his arrival; Dread didn't reply, as he was feeling some strange energy in the field. _Just be careful, something is been played behind the scene._

"Let's duel!" shouted the four duelists, as the duel field turned on for the duel to begin.

_**Mina-Rafael, 8000; Saye**__**r-Seria, 8000**_

"Let's allow the ladies to start, shall we?" said Sayer, staring at Mina, who was a bit nervous.

"Very well, I'll start in that case!" said Mina drawing her card and staring at her deck. She was a bit concerned while watching her initial hand; getting a feeling she had little to offer for the first turn. "I'll go by summoning Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!" she said while placing her card. A hologram of it appeared in the field, as the little brown-haired girl with gothic black dress and bunny-ears hat appeared in the field, staring coldly at Seria and Sayer. "Next, I'll be activating the spell Double Summon, which allows me to bring another monster to the field, like my White Magician Pikeru!" she said, as the hologram of a pink haired girlie with a white dress appeared in the field, wielding a small staff and a cute version of a bunny hood.

Sayer began laughing frantically watching the movement Mina made, thinking she couldn't be serious. "Is that the best you can do? Then this duel will be over way too early for both of you!" he then turned to Seria, who supported his opinion of the initial turn. "Then I'll set a face down and end my turn!" added Mina, placing her card. It was now Seria's turn.

"I draw." Said Seria "I'll summon my Psychic Snail in attack mode!" then a purple yellow colored snail appeared, with two arms forming by his body's sides and electricity generating in its two horns in its head. "Then I'll place a facedown and finish my turn."

"Here I go then!" said Rafael, getting his card "I'll start by playing the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!" their surroundings began to change, as a huge ancient tomb rose behind Rafael, creating a path between both teams and soldier stones appeared at the sides of the path "Next I'll place Masked Dragon in defense position, as well as setting a card. That's all for now." The brown dragon roared and then flipped its wings to protect itself.

"What a foolish start." said Sayer, drawing his card "Well, it's time to show you what Psychic's is all about, I'll Summon Psychic Commander in attack mode!" a silver saucer began moving by Sayer's side, until a green dressed sergeant monster with red glowing eyes appeared, triggering a cannon in the saucer "Now things get harder for both of you, since I'll activate my Emergency Teleport!" a rift in front of Sayer began to appear, as it positioned over Sayer "You see, with this I can bring a level 3 or lower Psychic type monster to the field, giving me the chance of bringing my Mind Protector to the field!" a strange yellow silver armored robot appeared, as its eyes turned red and creating static around its fists "Then I'll drop this for the moment being and round one has ended, time to get serious."

_**Mina-Rafael 8000; Sayer-Seria 8000**_

"Very well, my turn!" said Mina developing her plan "Before doing something, my magician's abilities activate, Curran taking 300 of your LP for each monster you have," she said as Curran took 900 of their LP "while Pikeru grants us with 400 LP for each monster we control." Pikeru then granted their team with 1200 LP "I'll activate the Swords of revealing Light, which blocks your attacks for three turns!"

Sayer simply smiled "It would be really menacing, of not for the fact that by my turn's end it will be deactivated."

Rafael got angry "He's right, three turns mean Seria's, mine, and Sayer's. It's a short period for those swords to do something real."

Mina simply smiled "I know, but I have a plan developed." Rafael simply smiled back and turned to see the duel field, as she set on last card face-down. "My turn's over."

"If that's all, then I'll make my move!" said Seria drawing her card "Very well, I'll place this face down and finish my turn too."

"My move then!" shouted Rafael drawing his card "I'll release my Masked Dragon to summon my Armed Dragon Lv 5!" the red gray armored dragon, with blades protruding from its armor roared, as it landed on the field, anxious to fight "Now my dragon, let's bring some pain into Sayer attack Mind Master!" the dragon simply flew a bit, rushing to face Mind Master.

"Not a chance man, I activate my Negate Attacck!" said Sayer, as the dragon entered a vortex which lead it back to its master's half. "Very well, then I'll set a face down and end my turn."

Sayer then took his card and smiled "This is the beginning of the end. I'll sacrifice my Mind Master to summon my Final Psychic Ogre!" he said, as the ferocious monster appeared in the field, shinning as the Psychic Commander began flying in the sky "Next, I'll tune up my Psychic Commander with my Final Psychic Ogre to Synchro Summon" the ogre jumped into the sky as the commander became three green energy rings, surrounding the ogre and becoming a bright light "appear now, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" a huge skeleton figure similar to the Summoned Skull, but with yellow wings with green patterns in them appeared, roaring fiercely.

"Darn it, even psychic monsters have synchros?" replied Rafael a bit concerned

"Yes, pretty much." answered Sayer pointing to Rafael's dragon "By activating Mystical Space Typhoon I destroy your swords of light, allowing me to attack. Now let me show you its wrath! Attack that Armed Dragon with Psychic Impact!" the monster levitated a bit and then launched a strange energy beam towards the dragon, destroying it and delivering some damage to Rafael, as well as knocking him for a moment.

"We had a deal Sayer!" shouted Mina concerned for her partner

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Rafael simply stood up, readying once again "You activated my trap card, A Hero Emerges!" he said while lifting his hand "You get to choose one of my cards, if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it. If not, well I lose the card."

"Fine." Said Sayer thinking "I'll go for the middle card."

"Bad choice Sayer!" said Rafael as he brought his monster "Let's welcome the legendary, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the powerful white dragon landed on the field, roaring fiercely at their opponents and getting Sayer worried. "Well, that's the end of my turn. As well as a welcome to 2400 LP thanks to my Synchro's skill."

"Things are getting quite rough now." Said Blair watching the duel "Hey Sara, do you see any way they can get out of this mess?"

Sara stared at the field, trying to use her ability to sense things in her surroundings "There may be a way, but Rafael and Mina should be able to pull teamwork."

"Whatever happens, Rafael may find a way to get this duel out with their victory." added Alan smiling "After all, his deck is the future of the dragons and is packed with the power of the dragoons."

Sara stared at the duel field, feeling something strange around it. _I just hope this feeling I have is wrong, because if that's not the case…both the Arcadia Movement and us will have a lot to worry about._

_**Mina-Rafael, 8900LP; Seria-Sayer, 9300 LP**_

"Things are getting quite hard, but I will go onwards!" she said, as she drew her card "Ummm, I guess my magician's effects activate once again. You lose 600 LP while we gain 800." Sayer just laughs a bit, thinking he had the victory secured. "Next, I'll set a card and finish my turn."

"Then I go." She said while drawing her card "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Mind Master to the field." She said, as the metal creature appeared "Then I'll summon another Psychic Snail, just to tune up!"

"Not another one." Said Mina worried

"Tuning up my Mind Master with my snails to synchro summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster!" she said, bringing a huge mechanic-like creature, wielding two guns in its hands, connected to a backpack that provides energy to it.

"Then I attack with my monsters to Mina's magicians!"

"Not a chance!" shouted Rafael, triggering his card "For now, I activate my Dragon Target, which allows me to use my dragon as a decoy for this Battle Phase." Blue Eyes White Dragon began charging energy, as both Thought and Psychic Blaster tried to attack the dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind!" shouted Mina, as a field of gravity appeared in the field.

"Mina wait a second!" said Rafael, as the monsters in the field were forced down to earth. "Wait, what happened?" shouted Mina quite astonished, as Sayer just laughed and the group was a bit confused and with sweat drops in their heads.

"What happened Mina is that you stopped this battle phase." Replied Rafael a bit worried "Gravity Bind stops every monster of a level equal to or higher than 4 stars, which in fact the battling monsters do." Mina simply got quite embarrassed of preventing the destruction of the synchro psychics.

"Well, let's see how things work out." Said Sayer, after finally calming down from the laughter "What a cool team you do guys, I'll see what you can do to get out of this."

_That's right, if they get rid of the bind, they will do it because they are sure they can defeat my dragon and the rest of our monsters. _Thought Rafael a moment, trying to see how to finish the duel quickly. _I, no, we have to see a way out of this, for good._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

__New Cards:

Dragon Target,Trap Card

During this Battle Phase, you can select a Dragon-type monster in your side of the field. The selected monster is the only target your opponent can select this turn.

* * *

**Well, first of all, a formal apology to any Mina/Mikage fans around here reading this fic. Since this was her first duel according to my fic, she knows everything of the theory, but she didn't had any practice knowledge in dueling. Reason for which she made the movement of activating Gravity Bind at a bad time.**

**Well, first duel divided in mroe than one episode, next part is about to come. Until next time.**


	14. Episode 13: Dragon Lords, come forth!

_**Chapter 13: Ultimate Teamwork, Dragon Lords, come forth!**_

The field remained how it was; Rafael's dragon and both synchro psychic monsters were left in the ground because of the gravity force exerted in the field. Rafael looked quite nervous as well as Mina, the duel wasn't going pretty fine and they could get in troubles quickly if Sayer and Seria got any more monsters in the field and got rid of Mina's trap card "Mister Sayer, how are we going to get through that bind?" asked Seria a bit concerned.

"Let me handle it." Replied Sayer smiling "For now, I guess it's your turn Rafael, don't disappoint me any further please."

Rafael simply got pissed off, yet he knew Sayer's words were true. "Fine, my turn!" he said while getting his card and trying to figure out a way out. "For now, I'll bring Horus, the Black Flame Dragon level 4 to the field in attack mode!" he said, as the small silver dragon landed in the field "Next, I'll play a face down and call my turn."

"I see you fear us now, how disappointing." Said Sayer, drawing his card "I'll summon, Krebons in attack mode!" he said, as a strange purple joker-kind monster appeared in the field, laughing while playing with numbers and strange green energy spheres. "I'll end my turn for now, but first setting this face down."

Back in the seats, the group was getting nervous of how things were going. The best cards that either Mina or Rafael could pull would get blocked by the trap card Mina played, at least until it was destroyed for good, assuring attacks from both sides at any moment. Alan then noticed a great concern in Sara's expression, letting him know something could go wrong.

"Hey sis, is something wrong?" asked Alan nervous

Sara couldn't help but remain silent for a while; until she finally said it "Something else is working around here." She said turning to her twin brother and quite nervous "I have a bad feeling; something pretty close to the shadows is working around here." She said, turning to the battlefield, as she saw shadows surrounding both sides involved in it.

Emily and Alan also turned there, feeling a strange energy there. "Sara is right, Alan." added Emily, sensing something odd in the air "I have a strange feeling in this, like if the…"

"Like if the fiends were here?" asked Alan, interrupting his girlfriend "I can sense it too, I thought I was the only one." Blair's group was a bit confused of what they were talking, except for Blair who heard those stories from Jaden and Rafael in Duel Academy.

"Guys, could you fill us in? We want to know what's going on." Asked Jean curious

"You see," said Alan serious "while we were studying in our school some odd things happened every now and then, but we discovered something of great importance for humanity's sake."

"You see, during Rafael's last year in school, before he entered Duel Academy, something happened." said Sara looking really down "During that year, the Fiends made a move with the army under the Archfiend King's control. We learned of the organization called Paladin of Lights then, when he was told he would be the leader as soon as he was older."

"But what do those fiends have to do with this?" asked Carl confused

"Well, they are looking for three cards under Rafael's care." added Alan "Those cards are their leaders, the mighty Wicked Gods."

Blair simply got really astonished to hear the name of those cards; she had only heard legends of them while studying in Duel Academy "I never thought they could be real…those cards…I mean, weren't they sealed…in ancient times?" she asked confused.

"Well, they were." Added Sara "Until an old foe of us released them a few years ago. They have been under Rafael's care ever since."

"Are those the cards he has right now, bet in this duel?" asked Jean worried

"Yes they are." Replied Sara

_**Mina-Rafael, 8900LP; Seria-Sayer, 9300 LP**_

"My turn! Shouted Mina, getting her card "I'll activate the Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Gravity Bind!" a powerful typhoon appeared from space, storming the bind and releasing from its powers the strong monsters that both teams had in the field. She then turned to Rafael, who smiled at her immediately "Then my magicians' effects activate, once again altering the game points!" Sayer's team received 900 damage points, while Mina's got 1200 life points "Now I'll sacrifice my two magicians to summon Ice Queen in attack mode!" from two energy spheres coming from the magicians', a new sphere began to form, as a blue skinned woman with a white dress, purple fine gauntlets and an ice staff appeared in the field "Time for our return!"

Sara and Alan got really amazed; seeing how Mina brought a tougher monster to the field "This could be it!" shouted Alan anxious "They can turn the tides of the duel now!"

"Ice Queen, attack that skull thing with Blizzard Storm!" shouted Mina, as the queen rose her staff and called forth a powerful blizzard that greatly hit Sayer's synchro monster, destroying it utterly and delivering 200 extra damage "Not yet! Now with my partner's dragon I'll destroy that psychihc blaster and reduce it to ashes!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Rafael lifting his right hand and turning to Mina "Attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" shouted both Mina and Rafael as the dragon harnessed a lot of power and fired all its might at the robotic creature.

"but wait, they have the same amount of power!" said Seria confused

"Not at all!" replied Mina, revealing a face down card of hers "I activate Miniaturize, which reduces you monster's level by one and it's attack by 1000 points!" suddenly a strange purple aura surrounded the psychic robot, as it lost firepower. The dragon's fire beam crashed with the energy beams shot from the robot's weapons, until the robot lost power and the robot got destroyed by it, delivering some further damage to the psychics.

"Excellent work Mina!" shouted Rafael, greeting his partner. Mina simply smiled back at him, as Sayer looked really frustrated "That's Sector securities' work together!"

"I finish my turn with that move." Added Mina pretty happy

"Then…I go!" said Seria trembling, once Sayer heard her like that, she got even more worried. Her hands were tied as well as Sayer's, their strongest monsters got reduced to bits in a single move. "I…I don't have much left, save from this card." She said, setting a monster and ending her turn

"Then I guess it's my turn now!" shouted Rafael, while sensing something in the card he got "Time to finish this Sayer! I'll summon my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode by paying 1000 life points thanks to my mausoleum and Horus lv 4!" shouted Rafael, as another huge dragon appeared before them. A giant brown colored dragon with large wings and two horns coming from its head, roaring fiercely with flames surrounding it "Then I'll activate a trump Spell card, Tyrant's Ultimate Power!" he said while playing a card that had Tyrant's dragon and another dragon in the image.

"What do you intend to do with that?" asked Sayer nervous

"This card allows me to attack all monsters my opponent control, one at a time, but without a chance of attacking directly this turn." Replied Rafael smiling "I know of Krebons skills, which let you block attacks for 800 LP, your choice if you want to lose it or risk your LP to the very end!" his dragons immediately attacked, as Tyrant Dragon destroyed the face down Seria played, which was Genex Controller and Blue Eyes destroyed Krebons in a single attack. "So, no LP payment, but you lose all monsters. I think you're now against the ropes. I finish my turn."

"Fine!" shouted Sayer, drawing his card and grumbling a bit "I guess I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back the powerful Thought Ruler Archfiend!" shouted Sayer angry, as a tombstone appeared by his side and from it, the spirit of the powerful synchro monster that was destroyed earlier "So, why don't we make this even funnier? I'll play the spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"What are you trying to do Sayer?" asked Mina a bit worried

"Nothing out of the common." He replied smiling deviously "Just bringing a heavy hitter prototype known as, Ultimate Axon Kicker!" shouted Sayer, as a huge vortex took inside the synchro monster as well as a minor psychic monster, as a shadow figure began forming in it, as a huge monster that looked like Thought Ruler Archfiend, except for the fact of missing its legs and look even more ferocious roared, getting to the field, still weak to face the white dragon.

"Sorry to disappoint you," interrupted Rafael "but that thing is not capable of taking out my dragon."

Sayer simply smiled deviously "Seria, I don't need your help anymore." Seria got a bit disappointed but did as she was told, with her cards still in play "I'll get this duel to a new height Rafael, you're done for now!"

_Rafael, let me handle this. _said Dread, appearing as a ghost behind Rafael.

_Dread? What's the matter?_ Replied Rafael

_Things may go wrong from here onwards; I don't want you to get hurt._ Replied Dread serious

"Very well." Said Rafael, as he began harnessing energy inside of him _Just one thing, sweep the floor with him for me, will ya? _Wind began running surrounding Rafael, as he opened his eyes with different colors, like the time he faced Belial. "I will, definitely."

"So, the bad guy shows his face right?" asked Sayer sarcastically "nice to see you Dread, would you care to take your friend's place in this duel?"

Dread simply grumbled a bit, then turning it in a smile "Of course, you will see my true power and skill now." He then turned to Mina, who looked rather confused and nervous "Mina, I suggest you leave this to me, this will be really dangerous."

"A-alright Rafael." She replied, noticing the tone of voice of her partner and leaving her cards too.

"Fine Sayer, let's go on now…" said Dread until he noticed that both team's LP were down to 4000 once again "Only a coward would play a dirty trick like that, why do we have our partner's cards in play?"

"Because it doesn't affect the game, I'll still win." Replied Sayer, revealing a face down trap card he had "A nice trick like the one you played a while ago, Miniaturize." The white dragon then began weakening, as the fusion monster was eager to fight "Now Axon kicker, finish that annoying dragon for good!" the huge monster then launched a powerful psychic beam was thrown at the dragon, destroying it utterly, delivering damage to Dread.

"And now, I get 2000 Atk points while you receive a damage of 1000 points." He then realized something odd in the numbers of their LP, as they didn't move higher or lower "What did you do now?"

"Surprised about it?" asked Dread making fun "Watch my face down card, Dragoon's Veil!" he said, revealing a card with a dragon humanoid moving a cape to protect dragons behind him "You see, whenever a dragon is destroyed in battle, all effects of other cards are deactivated, while I get to summon a Dragoon monster from my deck." A card appeared from inside Dread's deck as he reached it and placed it in the disk "Come forth, Dragoon Swordsman!" a tough warrior, wearing dragon scales as armor with wings behind him appeared in the field, wielding a shield and sword of the same material.

"Then I end my turn." Replied Sayer frustrated

"Then it's my turn!" said Dread, drawing his card "Time to finish this, I'll activate Hand Destruction to send my 4 cards to get 4 new from my deck, like you should Sayer, but with the number of cards you have." both players threw their hands and got the new ones "Next I'll activate my Dragoon Reinforce spell, by sacrificing a monster I can get a new Dragoon monster, like my Dragoon Apprentice!" the small and young warrior appeared in the field, bringing a new monster with him "Now, with its effect I bring back Masked Dragon for a synchro summon with my swordsman, come forth Dragon Lord-Dragoon Master!" the dragon warrior appeared from a sphere of wind, magnificently as it landed in the field "But that's not enough yet! By tuning it with my apprentice, I'll bring one of the strongest Dragoon monsters!" from the light coming from the synchro summon appeared a shadow figure that moved as light to the air at the roof level "To protect justice and life from destruction, roar with the power of fire and shine as bright as light!" the figure then began landing, as it began gaining a white silverfish armor, revealing a humanoid with dragon wings "Synchro Summon, Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord!" the humanoid then opened its wings, revealing a tough sword with a dragon's head as a shield.

"What do you plan now?" shouted Sayer nervous

"With him, I can negate the effects of one monster at a time and reduce its attack to 0!" the dragoon then launched a strange energy at the axon kicker, weakening it quite a lot to the point it landed to the ground, exhausted "Now, for each dragon and warrior type monster in my graveyard, my Knight Lord receives a 300 boost in attack!" the dragoon then harnessed energy from the monsters in Dread's graveyard, rising its strength to 5500 Atk points "Time to end this duel Sayer, attack Axon Kicker with Shinning Dragon Nova!" the dragoon then harnessed a lot of energy in its hands creating an aura surrounding the dragoon, as it simply jumped in the air and rushed to crash with the axon kicker, destroying it and finishing Sayer's LP. When the dust ceased, Dread left Rafael's body, as Sayer was left kneeled in the floor quite angry and frustrated.

"We made a deal Sayer, now let us go." Said Rafael, as his friends stood anxious and happy in the seats.

"I can't." replied Sayer angry

"Sayer, don't be a bad loser, let us go now!" shouted Alan angry

"He can't, because I will take this building to the Shadow Realm." said a voice from a dark cloud that began forming in the room "Nice to see you Rafael, but I want those cards and I will have them one way or another." said the man standing there, Kasumi.

* * *

**New Cards**

_**Dragoon Veil**_, Trap Card

When a dragon type monster is destroyed by battle, you can activate this card. Effects outside of Battle Damage are negated. You can Special Summon a Dragoon monster from your Hand or Deck.

_**Tyrant's Ultimate Power,**_ Normal Spell Card

During this turn, you can attack all monsters your opponent controls, one at a time. During this turn you can't declare a Direct Attack.

* * *

**Sayer had to** **make a bad move like that, that's just the way I see him in the series. Anyways, it ends up being that he worked under Kasumi (which was told sometime ago) but even threatened, you'll later see why.**

**Anyways, the next duel will also be divided in two parts and it will be a real Shadow Duel, like those Yami Bakura/Zorc used to like in the past, until next time.**


	15. Episode 14: Shadows VS Dragoons

_**Episode 14: A Figh**__**t for Life or Death Pt. 1, Shadows VS Dragons**_

"So, it has been you all this time right?" asked Rafael, staring coldly at Kasumi "You've been pulling the strings all this time, yet I don't know what do you intend to get from these cards." He said, pulling out the cards he showed to Sayer earlier.

Kasumi began laughing by listening to Rafael "Fine, you've got the right to know my goal." He then calmed down and continued talking what he looked for "You see, those cards are the opposite of what are known as the Egyptian Gods, the power of the Wicked Ones is supernatural, up to the point the fiends declared them their 'Deities'."

"Do you realize releasing them will bring destruction to our world?" asked Sara worried

"I do darling, I do." He replied laughing "I can keep telling you the truth, as we play our duel, for the cards at stake." He then stated his duel disk, which resembled a dark fist

Rafael started his "Very well, I win, you disappear of my sight."

"Deal." He said, summoning a shadow duel to the field. "However, I will take the Arcadia Movement with me." He said while staring at their members concerned.

Rafael looked at Akiza, Sayer and Seria coldly, until he spoke "Not a chance Kasumi. You win, you get the cards and MY soul sealed in shadows." His friends got a bit shocked to hear him put his life at stake to protect their former enemies. Kasumi simply accepted the deal and was ready to start the duel already.

Rafael was about to turn on his duel disk, until Sara and Alan called him out "Hey Rafael, are you sure about this?" she asked concerned

"Yep, I mean, maybe a few of them deserve a second chance" he then turned towards Sayer angrily "but him?"

"Guys, I know what you mean." Rafael replied looking down "But I can't simply let Kasumi do this, not a chance." He then turned back at them smiling and quite confident "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've gone through worse."

"Good luck Rafael." Added Mina

"Show him what you really can do!" shouted Blair quite anxious. Rafael simply returned to the duel field, as Kasumi was chanting something and shadows began appearing around the field.

"So, already preparing everything. I can see that." He said while shuffling his deck "Let's get this done!"

Kasumi opened his eyes smiling deviously "I couldn't have chosen a better phrase! Let's begin the Shadow Duel!" he shouted as the shadows finally finished taking form all around the field.

_**Rafael 4000 LP; Kaumi 4000 LP**_

"I'll start this out!" shouted Kasumi drawing his card "First I'll set a monster and then two face-down cards for later." He said as his cards holograms appeared "I'll finish my turn after that."

"Slow start!" shouted Rafael while drawing his card and watching his hand. _Talk about bad starts, this hand is not so useful for now._ Thought Rafael by looking at his cards. He got a decent hand, yet he couldn't get the best from it at the moment. Having high level dragons, a few spells, nothing too fancy nor to weak. "I'll start this out with my Blizzard Dragon!" he said, as the blue dragon with fish like head and wings appeared with a cold breeze in the field "And I'll activate its skill, which allows me to freeze one monster you control for an entire round!" he said, as the dragon shot an ice beam to Kasumi's face-down monster, freezing it solid. "Next I'll set this card for now and finish my turn." _Trust in the heart of the cards, old friend._ Said a voice deep in Rafael's head, confusing him. _Dread, was that you?_

Dread took a visible form to Rafael right next to him, replying. _No, not me. But I heard that voice. It's someone that helped us in the past._ He then turned to Rafael's deck _You'll see it soon enough._

"Not so brave now, are we?" said Kasumi sarcastically as he drew his card and smiled "Let's start eh show by activating the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone!" he shouted, as the upper part of his disk opened and he placed the card there, closing it. The field quickly turned into a dark area, enveloping the entire training room as well as the witnesses of the duel. "Next, I'll summon my powerful Gilgarth in attack mode!" he said, as the gray armored fiend monster appeared, swinging its blade around, anxious to fight and powered by the field "Now Gilgarth, finish that annoying dragon at once!" the fiend simply jumped and landed before the dragon, slicing it into the hologram pieces and sending some damage to Rafael. "That's all for my turn."

_**Rafael 3500 LP, Kasumi 4000 LP**_

"My turn then!" he said as he drew his card and felt a strange energy coming from it, he then heard a voice right behind him, one he thought was gone. _Good to see you again Boss. _Said a duel spirit, that of Kaibaman.

_Kaibaman, it's that really you? _Asked Rafael in his mind

_Yep, it's been some time._ He replied appearing right in front of him as Rafael saw the card he got _Why don't we show him how old school rocks? Let me handle this._

"Very well." replied Rafael smiling confident "I'll show you that shadows mean nothing when you got light by your side! I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" the hooded man wearing Kaiba's clothes and a Blue Eyes White Dragon helmet jumped to the field, ready to fight or something else.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Kasumi disappointed "You'll try to fight me with a weakling like him? Just give up in that case."

Rafael simply remained serious, as Kaibaman began shinning, catching off guard Kasumi. "Well, keep laughing, because you won't in a while."

In the seats, Sara and Alan were happy to see Kaibaman once again, ever since the years in school. "It's good to see him back again. It's been so long since last we saw him." said Sara surprised.

"Yeah, Kaibaman was Rafael's ace before he improved his deck with the dragoon them." Added Alan "Anyways, dragons and warriors get along with his new deck, so it sticks with his style."

"Time to increase the level of this duel! By releasing my Kaibaman, I can Special Summon one of the mighty dragons!" Kaibaman then jumped in the air as a bright light began to shine, absorbing him "Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said as the powerful white dragon hit the field, roaring fiercely as the plasma zone was fading "Next, I'll use one of his most famous attacks to clear your field." The powerful dragon began charging a white bluish energy in its mouth, as it aimed at Kasumi's field "Burst Stream of Destruction, finish out Kasumi's field!" the dragon then released its beam, as it erased completely every single thing in Kasumi's field, placing him against the ropes. "Hopefully you won't feel his wrath for a while. My dragon won't be able to attack this turn, your turn now."

Kasumi simply got a bit pissed off, his face down was the powerful Mirror Force and he lost a great asset for his deck. He simply drew his card and saw the card he got, getting unexpectedly happy for it. "Hehehe, this will work fine for now, I'll activate the mighty Shadow Realm field spell card!" he said, as shadows once again enveloped the field, this time with an eerie feeling. "You wanted to know why I want to release the Wicked Ones." he said, making a brief break containing his emotion "You see; humans have underestimated their own kind, threatening each other and even the world where they live."

"What does it have to do with the Wicked Gods and the Fiends of Destruction?" asked Rafael, still serious

"Well, that the Beasts Domain, also known as the Spirit World, is closely bound to this world." Replied Kasumi quite confident, closing his eyes "They want to ensure their world's survival, by taking this one under their control." He said lifting his card "With this spell card, I have breached another part of the barrier between both worlds." In front of him, a monster appeared, it was Gilgarth "With the power of my field spell, I can bring back a fiend dark attributed monster that was destroyed in battle and increase its Atk by 600, but that's not what I want right now." a mysterious air began surrounding Gilgarth, as it was stuck in a vortex "I'll release my Gilgarth in order to bring one of the emperors of the shadows," Gilgarth began fading as an eerie shadow figure appeared behind Kasumi "Come forth, step into this world lord of shadows, Delg the Dark Monarch!" a huge dark colored humanoid with attires similar to that of an evil emperor appeared in the battlefield, as it began absorbing power from the shadows "Shadow Realm increases the power of Dark attributed monster by 600 points, while Delg activates its skill…"

"Shut up punny human. I know what to do." said Delg serious and angry

"That monster…just talked?" shouted Blair's friends astonished of hearing the monster talk

"It's as I feared…" added Sara nervous "The barrier in both worlds is tearing down…darkness is coming here!"

"Powers of darkness, heed my call!" he said harnessing a dark sphere in his hand "Destroy my opponent and wreak havoc upon their hearts!" he said, throwing the energy sphere towards Rafael, as it hit him wounding him a bit and removing two cards from his graveyard, Kaibaman and blizzard Dragon.

"By removing two cards of your graveyard, I can send two of your deck to the grave." Added Kasumi, smiling deviously as Delg sent the two top cards, one of them being his favorite dragoon tuner "My turn's over, since I can't attack this turn."

_**Rafael 3500 LP, Kasumi 4000 LP**_

"Fine." Replied Rafael a bit pissed up "My turn!" he shouted, as another shadow of his past appeared.

_Nice to see you, sir. _said a woman wearing a blue skirt below a white dress similar to that of Kaibaman, with white hair and blue eyes.

"Kisara, is that you?" replied Rafael happy to see her "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

_Yeah, ever since you entered the Pro Leagues, Kaibaman and I decided to back down for a moment. _She replied eagerly

_Nice to see you back, dear. _Said Kaibaman, appearing behind them _Rafael, be careful. You won't be able to use her skills without me, but you can still pull out some kind of plan._

_Don't worry. _Replied Kisara determined _I can still help you bring our old friend Blue Eyes White Dragon, or maybe the other strong hitter?_

"Yeah, we need him. For now let's try to pull him out." Said Rafael, drawing his card and smiling "And maybe we've got the way to get him." replied Rafael, getting his card "For now, I'll activate Mist Body to keep my dragon in the field a little longer. Then I set a monster to end my turn."

"My turn now!" said Kasumi eager, sensing something more in his hand

"What do you plan Kasumi?" asked Delg looking over confident "You don't need anyone else for support. I can take care of him."

"First I'll Special Summon a Fiend of Destruction token." replied Kasumi, as the fierce monster, scaring Sara as she felt their fury before. "Now, I'll activate the effect of my Realm, which allows me to summon a monster without a tribute, like this emperor!" he said as another shadow figure appeared "Come forth, Caius the Shadow Monarch!" a humanoid emperor wearing worn out dark clothes sharp claws in the gauntlet.

"Nice to see you again, Delg." Said the new emperor of darkness, appearing in the field and then lifting its hand in the air to destroy the token "By destroying that foolish token, I can inflict pain upon you, weakling human!" he shouted, as the harvested energy was shot at Rafael, taking away 1000 LP and inflicting severe damage to him.

_**Rafael 2500 LP, Kasumi 4000 LP**_

"Rafael!" shouted everyone in the seats astonished. Akiza and a few arcadians also got worried as Rafael was a bit higher than half his original LP.

"I'm fine…" replied Rafael standing up slowly "I'll finish this duel, no matter what!"

Delg stared angrily at him, as Caius simply began laughing at Rafael's determination. Kasumi simply tasted a victory in his side, as his companion spirits were about to finish Rafael.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**New Cards**

_**Shadow Realm, **_Field Spell Card

Dark attributed monsters receive 600 Atk points. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a Fiend of Destruction Token to the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a Dark or Fiend monster that is in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can Normal Summon a level 5 or 6 monster from your hand without sacrificing a monster.

* * *

_**Well, I expected to do something better, but even so I liked this. So, time for everyone to know who are the deities that the Fiends of Destruction seek to release (maybe a few thought of them, bu this chapter makes it really evident): the Wicked Gods. Well, that's all for now, until next time guys and I hope this hell I'm going through in college doesn't take too much. See you and thanks for your comprehension!**_


	16. Episode 15: Return of Felgrand Dragon!

_**Episode 15: In the Depths of Shadows, **__**Return of Dragon Lord Felgrand!**_

"Let's review everything, all right?" asked Kasumi laughing "You've got a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the field, with the same attack as my two monarchs. You've got minor chances of destroying my Fiends and if you do, my field spell will bring them back from the graveyard. I still have a few surprises to defeat you."

"Kasumi, don't you dare underestimate him." shouted Caius angrily "Remember that this human defeated our strongest fighter, the Archfiend Prince."

"Wait, you know him?" asked Rafael confused; Delg simply began laughing relentlessly upon hearing him ask such a question.

"Humans, just when I thought that your kind couldn't have been more ignorant than a beast or a rock creature. Of course we know his Highness Archfiend Prince."

"Within the Fiends of Destruction army, those that stand up high in rank are the Archfiends and the Masters of Chaos. Our proudest member is none other than the Archfiend Prince himself." Interrupted Caius as he stared angrily at Rafael "That is until you began getting in his way to free the Wicked Gods and stopping him continuously."

"Do you think I was going to let the prince and Reginald do as they please?" replied Rafael angrily _This may be the only chance I can get to gain some info on Reginald's whereabouts…_"It's a good thing both of them are sealed in the Shadow Realm for good this time."

Both monarchs began laughing, as well as Kasumi. "Is that so?" he asked sarcastically "Then who do you think told us where to find you and how to get the cards?"

"I guess that's enough of pleasantries, it's time to fight!" shouted Delg readying to fight since he was the eager to do so after being summoned earlier.

"Not so fast my friend Delg." Added Kasumi examining the battlefield to think of a proper outcome, noticing the spell equipment in the white dragon "That annoying spell card will allow that dragon to survive, we won't be able to cause any battle damage either, so I'll finish my turn for now."

Back in the seats, Sara, Alan and Emily were a bit worried to hear Reginald and the Archfiend Prince could be behind everything that has been going on lately. Blair knew just a bit about the Archfiend Prince, since Reginald hunted them down while in Duel Academy, but she never saw the prince of fiends.

"Umm, Sara, who's exactly this Reginald and that Archfiend Prince?" asked Jean quite confused "Should we begin to worry about this stuff?" she asked trembling

"Well, that's a long story." Replied Alan "First of all, I have to tell you that, members of our organization have a companion spirit that represents a tribe of the Spirit World."

"Spirit World?" asked Blair remembering what happened when Marcel got possessed by Yubel while in the academy "Would that be like the Beasts Realm where we got stuck some years ago while studying in Duel Academy?"

"Yep." replied Alan serious "Anyways, millions of years ago, there was a war between darkness and light, the fiends of destruction had a powerful leader then, the Archfiend Prince."

"The Archfiend Prince, there's only one card inexistence that possesses his powers," said Emily trembling from the memories of the times Alan, Sara and Rafael suffered at the hands of that spirit monster "Dreadful Prince Archfiend, the ultimate piece for any Archfiend Deck."

"As for whom Reginald is," interrupted Sara looking down "He was one of our old friends in school in our hometown back in America." She then closed her eyes sadly "One day, he found a duel spirit, one he wasn't meant to find." She then opened them, angry at the prince's spirit "The Archfiend Prince managed to corrupt him to the point Reginald thought only through power he would achieve anything."

Blair and Jean simply began trembling, as they just barely imagined how Reginald and the Archfiend Prince could really be that powerful to threat Rafael and Sara, the most skilled duelists of their hometown.

_**Rafael 2500 LP, Kasumi 4000 LP**_

"Very well, it's my turn!" shouted Rafael getting his new card "For now, I'll activate my Gold Sarcophagus to get a card in my deck and remove it from play until my second standby phase." Said Rafael, as a big sarcophagus appeared before him and a card was sealed in inside, disappearing as soon as it was sealed yet again. "Next, I'll go for an offensive by attacking Caius with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said, as the powerful dragon released a giant stream of energy as Caius released a powerful shockwave of darkness that crashed with the stream, immediately exploding and taking Caius with the cloud of dust.

"You attacked in vain, my friend." added Kasumi smiling "You know I can bring him back next turn, no point in attacking."

Rafael simply lowered his left arm with his deck a bit pissed off "I end my turn then. Your move Kasumi, but I warn you, everyone that worked with Reginald ended up being betrayed or sent to the shadows."

"Like if I cared, I swore to take you down and I'll be rewarded rank of Lord of Shadows, there's nothing bad at all in that!" Kasumi then got his card from his deck "Time to end this stupid duel! This must be my greatest record now, a duel without losing any LP and I have my two monarchs of darkness in here, there's no stopping me now! I'll activate the spell card Dark Fiends Realm and Power of Darkness! This combo will increase the power of Delg by 1600 while Cauis gets a boost of 600 points!" a thunder struck down both Caius and Delg, giving them a power boost.

"The power…l can feel it rushing through my body!" shouted Delg, as his height increased as well as his power.

"Heheheh….this is just great…the ultimate power will be ours now!" shouted Caius impatient to finish the annoying duel

"Now attack the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon and deal the damage to Rafael!" both monarchs began charging a dark stream in their hands, shooting it at the dragon and causing damage and pain to Rafael, 2200 LP, turning the tides even more against him.

"Then, I'll activate the spell card _**Sword of Chaos**_, which allows Delg's power to double next turn, as well as taking that amount of power when he's destroyed, but that will never happen!" Rafael was trying to stand up from his knees, as he was barely taking the duel's outcome. His friends were quite worried, watching the duel from the seats with no chance of helping him anyways.

_That's it…I can't go on any longer… _was thinking Rafael, while standing up barely, he was exhausted of enduring so longer; he barely took Sayer's funny attacks and now he had to deal with the effects of a shadow duel that was taking out the best of him

"Come one Rafael, so famed hero!" shouted Kasumi confident and smiling "If you don't dare to stand up at least give up now. I'll keep my promise to keep everyone here safe, hand me over the cards now; I may even spare you from shadows."

_Dread, what should I do? _Asked Rafael to his spiritual friend, unsure of how to proceed _Should I keep going on?_

_With shadows surrounding us, I won't be able to take your place at these heights._ Replied Dread quite serious. _Before you make your choice, remember what you told to your friends always. Don't give up without fighting your best, look over there._ Added Dread, pointing to the seats where his friends were watching.

"Don't give up now Rafael!" shouted Emily eagerly

"Show this freak the might of the Dragon Lord and how we fight!" said Alan quite passionate

"Fight like you taught us in Duel Academy! Give it your all, get your game on now!" shouted Blair pretty happy and confident

"You can do this, we count in you!" said Jean, trying to give him further support

"You were the former champion, show him how you play and kick him right in his butt!" added Carl quite anxious

"Guys…" he then heard a voice from the arcadian's direction, noticing Sayer, Akiza and Seria supporting him too.

"You call yourself a duelist? You just beat one of the strongest psychic duelists, don't disappoint me man!" shouted Sayer quite angry and pissed off

"Please, we count in you! Help us defeating this lord of darkness!" said Seria nervous; Akiza simply began rooting for him, still looking serious.

"You can do this Rafael, just believe in yourself!" shouted Sara

_Now you get what I mean? Everyone relies in you, so do I and the Paladins. _Added Dread, smiling at his friend.

"Time to end this fight in that case!" shouted Rafael, finally standing up.

"What a shame." Replied Kasumi closing his eyes in disappointment "I guess there's no other way then." He then opened his eyes smiling deviously "I'll finish you in this duel! Time to finally get rid of you!"

_**Rafael , 300 LP; Kasumi 4000**_

"My turn!" he said readying himself to draw his card. _This is it, it's now or never. _He saidthinking a moment. _Time to see if my faith in my deck and in my cards is finally back…_ "My draw!" he said, finally getting his card, feeling a jolt of energy in it. He saw the card and realized it was his best shot, but not for the moment being "For now I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn!" the swords began storming the duel field, as Kasumi monsters began weakening just a bit.

"You punk, that won't be enough for now!" said Kasumi getting his new card "I don't have much to offer, save for increasing Delg's power and a fact for your friends." He said, as Delg began increasing his power.

"What do you mean?" asked Rafael a bit confused and curious

"Do you want to know why the Wicked Gods and the Fiends of Destruction came to this world in the first place?" asked Kasumi, staring at Dread's spirit "There was a human that betrayed his kind, calling them, but he just got disappointed of our way of acting to the point he formed that annoying group of paladins, but you'll later realize it. I call an end to my turn by placing this face down."

_**Rafael , 300 LP; Kasumi 4000**_

"Here goes everything!" said Rafael getting his new card, as the sarcophagus began appearing in the field "Since two turns have passed, I can get the card I placed in there last time." He then opened the sarcophagus and added the card to his hand "Now, I'll show you the might of my deck, I summon Kisara, Lady of White Dragons!" right in front of him, a white haired woman with blue eyes jumped in front of him. She was wearing a pretty similar cloth pattern to that of Kaibaman, smiling eagerly.

"That must be a joke, that card has little offensive power, you're done for!" shouted Kasumi surprised of the move

"Not at all, you see, she has a hidden potential." replied Rafael showing a card with an image of Kisara and the shadow of a dragon behind her "This card releases all her power! I activate the spell, **Dragon Calling**!"

"What are you going to do?" Asked Kasumi curious

"It's simple, when Kisara is in the battlefield, I get to search for any dragon monster in my Deck and add it to my hand." He said, as Kisara began reciting a chant which moved a card from Rafael's Deck to his hand "Next, I'll summon said monster! By sacrificing both Kisara and Blue Eyes White Dragon…" both monsters became energy spheres, as a light vortex appeared behind them "Power of light from the living, use your power to bring justice upon your tribe!" two red glowing eyes began to appear from the vortex, as a huge dragon-shadow appeared from it "Come forth, Felgrand Dragon!" the shadows faded, revealing a brown-white colored dragon that roared fiercely landing in the field.

"Not to disappoint you, but it lacks power to defeat me!" added Kasumi, activating his trap card "Yet I activate Raigeki Break to destroy it!" a powerful thunder strike landed in front of Felgrand, destroying him and leaving flames where he was.

"Bad move Kasumi, because now, I can activate Felgrand's true power." Replied Rafael lifting his hand "When Felgrand is sent from the field to the grave, if its Special Summoned from there I can select a dragon type monster in my graveyard and then increase Felgrand's power by 200 for each star level of the selected dragon, thing I can do with this card!" he said, showing the useful card known as Monster Reborn.

"Not that!" shouted Kasumi worried as the powerful Felgrand rose up from the flames and shining brightly as the shadows in the field began fading. Felgrand's power increased from 2800 to 4400 thanks to Blue Eyes White Dragon, still lacking some power "Not enough…" until he saw more power in Felgrand, as its attack increased to 500

"You must be surprised by that. Let me tell you why." Replied Rafael smiling confident "The card I got from the sarcophagus is known as Rise of the Dragon Lords," a spell card that showed the image of DarkBlaze Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, and Felgrand Dragon roaring was shown "a special card that increases the attack power of any level 7 or higher dragon type monster by 600 points, not to mention that when battling, no card effects can be activated, as well as other cards until the End Phase ends."

"That means…"

"Game over pal!" shouted Rafael, as Felgrand began charging the burst stream of destruction and shot it at Delg, destroying it and taking away every single LP that Kasumi had, ending the duel.

_**Rafael, 300 LP; Kasumi, 0 LP**_

Shadows began to group where Delg, Caius and Kasumi were standing, swallowing them into the depths of darkness. Delg and Caius were quickly drowned with shadows, while Kasumi still fought to avoid being swallowed, in vain. "Listen to me fool! You may think you're safe and those cards won't leave your side, but there are many like me looking for them!" he was almost swallowed by darkness when he shouted "Long live the Fiends of Destruction!" he said before disappearing.

Rafael was immediately greeted by his friends and hugged him, while Sayer simply stared at them as his companions left, except for Seria and Akiza. They got near to the group, while Sayer simply stared seriously at Rafael "I appreciate your help, but that doesn't change a thing, we're still enemies."

"Fine with me." Replied Rafael serious and coldly, as he and his friends were about to leave, until someone stopped him. Rafael turned back to see Akiza readying her duel disk.

"I challenge you to a duel." She said coldly at him, readying her duel disk "After all, weren't you trying to do so before?"

Rafael simply smiled a bit, barely recovering from his last duel "Very well, let's get this over with too!"

* * *

**_New Cards:_**

**_Sword of Chaos,_** Equip Spell Card

Equip to a Dark monster. The equipped monster doubles its Atk points. If the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, this card's controller recieves damage equal to the Atk of the monster equipped with this card.

**_Dragon Calling, _**Normal Spell Card

You can only activate this card when "Kisara, Lady of White Dragons" is on the field. You can search for a dragon-type monster in your Deck and add it to your hand.

* * *

**_That's why I said earlier I expected something more...challenging. Well, the next duels will get better (I hope so) or at least enjoyable for people. The next duel is obvious, hope you like it as soon as I finish them and upload them here. Thanks and until next time!_**


	17. Episode 16: The Bloom of the Black Rose

_**Chapte**__**r 16: The Strongest of Psychics. The Bloom of the Black Rose.**_

"So Rafael, do you take the challenge?" asked Akiza readying her disk and placing her deck in it.

"Wait a moment, he has gone through a lot already!" said Sara worried about her friend

Sayer simply closed his eyes disappointed "This has nothing to do with us." He then stood up, trying to keep himself in his own state of mind "Consider this as a chance for Rafael to finish his job with Goodwin, but also" he said staring at Akiza "this will be a great chance for Akiza to test her real power, that is if Rafael wishes to help in that mission." He noticed Rafael's determination to have the duel, but he was being restrained by his friends "Don't worry, the outcome won't determine if you leave or not, saving us has earned you our respect…for a while."

Sara and Alan got a bit relieved, but still wished for Rafael to back down this time and rest after all he went through. "The final decision is his. What do you say Rafael?" asked Sara worried. Rafael simply nodded and smiled, readying his deck once again.

"Fine with me, I accept the challenge." He said, changing a few cards from his deck before the duel, taking off guard Sayer and Seria "A few modifications, this are legal, check the rules if you don't believe me." Sayer simply smiled, as Akiza had to think of other strategies to take out Rafael's deck true power.

"Let's duel!" both of them shouted.

_**Akiza-4000 LP,**__** Hand-5; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand-5**_

"My turn!" said Akiza drawing her card "First I'll start off by summoning Wall of Ivy in defense mode!" she said, as a small but tough plant of ivy appeared in front of her, with 1200 defense points. "I'll end my turn with this face down for the moment being." She said while a card appeared and faded in front of her right away.

"My turn then!" said Rafael, drawing his card and staring at his hand "This will be useful for a moment. First of all, I'll summon my powerful Spear Dragon in attack mode!" he said as a blue colored dragon landed in front of Rafael, with a spear-like nose roaring a bit "Time for some strong hits! Spear Dragon attack with Piercing Wind Spear!" the dragon took a lot of air in its nose and launched the strike at the ivy, getting through the wall and delivering some damage to Rafael, but it didn't impress Akiza at all "Is that the best you can do?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." Replied Rafael, as his dragon took defensive positions "After an attack, Spear Dragon changes to defense position immediately, I'll set two cards as a defense line. That's all."

"Heh, Akiza is taking this as a chance to measure Rafael's new deck." said Sayer staring at Akiza.

"Mister Sayer, what do you mean?" asked Seria confused

"Akiza is placing her defenses just too measure the power of Rafael's dragons." replied Sayer smiling "She will also fill a bit Rafael's side of the field." Suddenly, in front of Rafael an ivy monster appeared out of nowhere.

"Interesting, so that Ivy will bring tokens in my field when it is destroyed." Said Rafael smiling anxious "That's fine, you don't want me to bring my toughest dragons yet. I end my turn as I said."

_**Akiza-3500 LP,**__** Hand-4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand-3**_

Akiza simply drew her card and then activated her trap card "Trap card, activate!" she said revealing a card with two plants blooming in roots "Cursed Ivy, act now! Bring back the previous Wall of Ivy to the field!" the plant simply emerged from the earth below it, readying for another battle. "Next I'll summon Dandylion in defense mode and end my turn." She said, as the flower with a lion's face appeared, standing eagerly.

"That was fast." said Rafael getting his card. _What is she scheming? She has something in mind to do this; _thought Rafael for a second, while staring at his hand "Well, time for some action. I release my Spear Dragon and the Ivy token to Advance summon the mighty…" he said, as both monsters became light orbs "…Felgrand Dragon!" the powerful dragon appeared magnificently, spanning its wings, in the field, roaring fiercely at Akiza. "Now, I presume you want me to destroy that Cursed Ivy, sorry for you I won't, I know what will happen if I do. As a bonus I'll activate Double Summon, to bring Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!"As soon as the blue fish headed dragon appeared, Rafael then pointed at the Wall of Ivy "Time to attack Felgrand! Finish off that Ivy!" Felgrand then launched a powerful energy beam at the ivy, destroying it, but sending a seed at Rafael's side, leaving another token "Next, Blizzard Dragon attacks Dandylion!" the blue dragon then launched an icicle-like beam, destroying the lion-like flower but left two fluff tokens on Akiza's side.

"When Dandylion is destroyed in battle, it leaves two fluff tokens that can be tribute until my next turn." Added Akiza, still looking serious.

"Well, I guess I finish my turn then." Replied Rafael a bit worried. _Those tokens are available for a tribute summon now, this can't be good._

_**Akiza-3500 LP, Hand-4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand-1**_

"Here I go now!" shouted Akiza getting her card and smiling "Now I'll set a card and tribute summon Tytannial, Princess of Carmellias using my fluff tokens!" a giant flower began blooming from the fluff tokens, a rose began blooming and from it, a woman appeared from the middle "Next I'll activate Kishido Spirit to ensure she won't be destroyed in battle with Felgrand, now finish off Blizzard Dragon!" the princess then readied the roots of the rose and launched them at huge speed against the dragon, destroying it in debris and hitting Rafael hard, without Akiza realizing her psychic powers were appearing. Right behind her, Sayer was smiling happily at how Akiza was taking the duel and playing with Rafael's mind "I_I'll set a card and end my turn!" she said, trembling.

"This is just great." said Sayer, getting a mysterious device from his pocket "Akiza's power is increasing. She's perfect for our organization, no doubt about it!"

"Mister Sayer, what are you thinking?" asked Seria confused

"You'll see it soon enough." replied Sayer still smiling deviously "Let's just say she's playing with Rafael's mind for the moment being." He then began laughing while Rafael tried to stand up from the ground thanks to the hit.

Behind Rafael, his friends were a bit nervous on how Akiza was playing with Rafael for the whole lot of the duel. Normally, Rafael would have the upper hand by now, yet he didn't have it. Sara was even more concerned for him, she knew he had his mind somewhere else or was doubtful of something. _Come on Rafael, you have to believe in your cards, just like before. _She thought while watching the duel and having her hands like praying.

"Here I go now!" said Rafael getting his card and feeling a strange energy from it, he then looked at it and smiled eagerly.

"What's so funny now?" asked Akiza a bit confused, but still serious looking at him

"Well, that my trust in my friends, theirs in me, and the bond with my cards is back." replied Rafael smiling "Many of my friends believed that, when one builds a deck, you put your soul in it, connecting it to you somehow. That bond is back, this card proves it." He said, showing off his card, Card of Sanctity "I play Card of Sanctity in order to get new cards until having 6 in my hand!" he said, getting a pretty good set, Montage Dragon, two Blue Eyes White Dragon, Magical Mallet, and Polymerization "Now I play with Magical Mallet to return a card in my hand to my deck and draw another card!" he said returning Polymerization, shuffling his deck and getting a new card, which was Red Eyes Darkness Dragon "Excellent, I tribute Felgrand and the token you left to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" he said, as the dragon appeared an roared fiercely in the field "But that's not all! By discarding two Blue Eyes White Dragons, as well as a Twin Headed Behemoth in my hand, I bring Montage Dragon to the field!" he said, as the blue dragon with three heads roared loudly and began harnessing power "For the combined levels of the three cards I discarded, my dragon receive a 300 attack bonus, which means it has 5700 attack points, but that's the least!" he said, as the metal dragon opened a gap in the ground "My Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon can bring back from the graveyard a dragon type monster, or from y hand, I bring back my pal Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted as the Dragon appeared in the field, shinning a bit and roaring at the princess "Now, activate my facedown Monster Reborn! Bring back Felgrand Dragon and increase its power in 200 for the other Blue Eyes White Dragon level!" from the ceiling, a ray of light landed in earth, as the powerful Felgrand Dragon appeared in the field, increasing its power to 4400.

Akiza began trembling a bit. She was facing not one, but 4 of the most powerful dragons she had ever seen in duel. Her princess of camellias wouldn't stand a chance against all their might. She could feel her powers awakening again and trying to get out of control, tough she had them at bay for the moment being. "Now, time to finish this now!" he said when Akiza activated a card

"This card is the Restriction of Roses." She said, showing a card with a gate blocked by many roses blooming "This card allows you to attack as many times, as plant type monsters in my field, which means you won't be able to attack directly."

"Well then, I choose my Montage Dragon to get this duel near to an end!" the three headed dragon then harnesses some energy in its mouths and launched a barrage that obliterated into debris the princess, taking away most of Akiza's remaining LP as she tried to cover herself. "Akiza, you alright?" asked Rafael worried.

Akiza simply stood up there, with her hair curler falling down. Akiza then looked at Rafael, as she felt a strong wave of energy being released. Rafael felt this too, as his right hand's paladin brand began shinning, like that of Sara, Emily and Alan "No way! You have a mark too?" shouted Akiza astonished and getting angry.

"Wait Akiza, this has nothing to do with the Signers or that brand in your hand too!" replied Rafael; Akiza immediately got curious of how he knew of her bran, that began shinning a bit and how were they called. However, she still felt anger and made it evident in her face.

_**Akiza-700 LP, Hand 2; Rafael-3000 LP, Hand 1**_

"I'll end this now!" she said getting her card. Rafael could feel a strange energy emanating from her. "I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" she said, as a young blue haired knight appeared in the field, wielding a sword high above him, shining brightly "With him, I can bring another level 4 or lower plant monster from my hand, come forth Lord Poison!" a worm-like creature appeared from above the knight. Rafael then noticed the knight was a tuner monster.

"Oh no, not a synchro summon…"

"That's right, I tune up Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison!" said Akiza as the knight became three energy rings that surrounded the lord of poison "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" from below a dragon's shape, a rose began blooming, as its roots spread "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" she finally said, when the dragon opened its eyes and roared fiercely, sending a wind current that became real thanks to her powers, as she began smiling anxiously.

"No way, that creature is real?" shouted Jean surprised

"What's going on now!" shouted Carl astonished

"Now Akiza, show me the true power you bear!" said Sayer, watching how the dragon left some flames behind it, real flames.

"Now I activate my dragon's skill to destroy every single card in the field! Black Rose Gale attack!" she shouted, as the dragon summoned forth a powerful typhoon that enveloped the entire field, destroying every single dragon Rafael had, as well as his last face down and itself. Some of the rose's petals and thorns were sent directly through the typhoon towards Rafael, wounding him. _What? This really hurts, even more than with Sayer! _He then stood up again, activating the card destroyed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you destroyed Dragon Lord Protection!" he said, showing off a card with an image of a humanoid with dragon wings watching above dragons "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon in defense position any Dragon Lord from my Extra Deck without the Synchro summon requirement, come forth Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord!" he said, as the light armored dragoon landed in front of him. "This is not over yet Akiza!"

"I agree." She replied still angry "I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Black Rose Dragon to the field!" she said, as the dragon appeared from another typhoon behind Akiza "Now, by removing my Wall of Ivy, I can reduce the Attack of one monster you control to 0 as long as it's in defense position, even force it in attack mode!"

"Oh no, that can't be good!" shouted Rafael astonished, as the Rose Dragon chomped the Ivy's spirit and sent its roots against the dragoon, forcing it to attack mode and leaving it defenseless "My dragoon!"

"Now I activate the trump card, Thorns of Malice, which increases Black Rose Dragon's attack in 600, giving me victory this time!" she said smiling, as the dragon grew thorns around it, increasing its might "Attack now Black Rose Dragon! Thorns of Malice Thrust!" the dragon thrust all of its thorns towards the dragoon, destroying and going for Rafael to take his LP away.

Rafael barely covered himself with his duel disk, however the force of the attack was so great it broke apart the duel disk and threw Rafael to the ground, as well as his cards. The duel was over. Akiza won, as she recovered her senses and Rafael friends went to help him. Sayer simply smiled, as he ordered Seria to open the door and allow them to leave. Akiza became a bit worried and tried to help Rafael, until Carl and the others interfered. "Don't you dare approach him anymore!" She then noticed one of the duel disk pieces stuck in his left arm, as well as a few scratches in it.

"Easy Carl." replied Rafael, barely standing, with Sara's help. He simply stared at Akiza, as she felt he really cared for her "That was a nice duel Akiza, I hope to see you again in the future." Akiza looked confused, as Sayer approached them.

"We owe you one; consider this a repayment for your help." He then turned around and added "Don't interfere with us Rafael. I respect you, but that doesn't mean you are a friend or anything like that." He then left with Akiza.

The group finally made it out of Arcadia's Movement building. They headed to the nearest hospital with Rafael's cards and his left arm in a bad state. However, he only turned around as Mina drove him to the hospital with everyone else behind them, wondering if he could deliver his message to Akiza.

* * *

**_New Cards of the Day_**

_**Restriction of Roses**__**, Trap Card**_

During this Battle Phase, your opponent can declare a same number of attacks equal to the number of Plant type monsters you control.

_**Dragon Lord Protection**__**, Trap Card**_

When this card is destroyed by your opponent's effect, you can Special Summon (ignoring any summoning conditions) a "Dragon Lord" from you Extra Deck in Defense position.

* * *

**_Well, personally I'm not liking a few duels, so I expect the next ones to be even better from now on. Since a tournament is approaching for our heroes and even our main character Rafael will get a chance to face off against Yusei. Anyways, I would be glad if those reading this fic could provide reviews regardin the duels, how would you want them to be, as well as the parts where there are no duels at all, if they should be about the Paladins of Light, some background info in other characters or personally about anything that involves characters that appear at the moment, they will be thanked. Also, I recommend the followers of this fanfic to pass by my profile every now and then (this is not to improve its traffic) because I'll be posintg a few notices every now and then about how I go with my stories and if there are any possible momnets in which progress will be slow most of the time. Well, maybe for you guys to answer a poll too, if there's any by then._**

**_I really thank you for everything and following this story. IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm going to make two new OC characters, one based on a fanfic from here (not revealing, so please don't ask) and a tag partner for him; he will be the son of another character of the entire series, hope you like it when he hits the stage._**


	18. Episode 17: Return of the Paladins

_**Episode 17: **__**Increasing Force of Justice; Return of the Paladins**_

Mina arrived with Rafael at the nearest hospital. Alan and Sara's group arrived shortly thereafter, running towards the hospital to get some help. Rafael was immediately taken by a doctor to check on his arm and proceeding to take out the duel disks piece that was in his left arm. "This looks really tough, it's not quite dangerous, but…" said the doctor "What were you doing anyways, detective? It's not normal for a duel disk to shatter and then get stuck in your arm like this."

"I had an accident in my motorcycle and I had my duel disk with me." He replied coldly

"Well, that could explain a bit." He then proceeded to take it out and began a minor operation that took about an hour and a half. "There you are detective, whoever, I must say that the radiographies reveal various fractures in your left arm, I need to plaster your arm for it to recover completely."

Rafael simply smiled, knowing that wouldn't be necessary but had to think of a way to convince the doctor "Umm, doctor could you check again?" he asked innocently "It's just that, I feel it won't be necessary." The doctor was a bit dumbfounded by it, yet he did again and was surprised that the new radiography showed that the various fractures diminished, but there were a few still.

"I-I…well detective, it seems you're right." Added the doctor surprised "We'll simply give you a few days of recovery, that should be enough...for a paladin." Rafael simply turned around astonished to hear him be called paladin by the doctor.

"How…" asked Rafael a bit confused, noticing an emblem in the doctor's tunic; a shield with a sword behind it, with a white veil behind them, the symbol of the Paladins of Light. "You're a member too?"

"One old member my friend, I've heard of you and your friends, as well as your deeds against the Archfiend Prince." Replied the doctor "But that's a story for another moment, you just need to know the paladins have increased and are still operating around." He then turned to the waiting room, seeing his friends still concerned for him "You should go; your friends are waiting." Rafael then left, going with his friends to the parking lot.

"Well, at least you're fine now Rafael." Said Mina, quite concerned about what happened in Sayer's building "Rafael, I'm really grateful for everything you did. I'll take care of the report for Mr. Goodwin and…"

"Umm, Mina, can we keep a secret what happened against Akiza?" he asked to her

"Of course, I owe you that much." She replied smiling and leaving on her van

"Well guys, I guess we must leave for now." said Blair, with her group going to a bus "We need to get a few things done and we want to rest after all of this."

"Very well Blair, see you at the apartments." Added Rafael, as Blair and her group left in the bus "And I suppose Alan and Emily want to go somewhere else too, am I right?" Alan simply smiled, for he was right.

"Yeah, I want to get a few things and I promised Emily a meal today." He replied.

"You sure you're okay Rafael?" asked Emily concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't let it get in your day's way." replied Rafael smiling at them. Alan and Emily left a moment later. Rafael then got his phone and called to Goodwin's office to tell him of the mission, reporting that he didn't found anything with Akiza and that Mina would deliver the report of the mission later on. Once finished, he began looking for his motorcycle, unaware where it was.

"If you wonder where you're hybrid motorcycle is; we sent it back to the apartment's parking lot." She said smiling "You're still in no shape to be running around with that thing."

"I know." he replied, looking around the hospital, still having in mind that the doctor had the emblem of the paladins. He was wondering what he meant with the paladins increasing in numbers. "Say Sara, why don't we go for a meal somewhere around here?"

"Of course, let's look somewhere to eat." She replied smiling eagerly. Sara called a cab, taking her backpack and getting inside with Rafael, heading to an area just outside of the downtown. There were many buildings in there, most of them apartments pretty fancy that by sight they could tell belonged to the upper class, while others looked more humble.

They finally entered a small café that was nearby to an apartment building that looked rather lonely most of the time. Rafael had heard that a guy by the name of Blister managed the building, hosting that and other buildings as a hideout for people that were trying to avoid Sector Security and have a new beginning in New Domino City. That café, for that same reason, wasn't seen quite right by some citizens. Rafael and Sara were having their meal there.

"Rafael, you've never been this silent before." said Sara, breaking the silence "What's wrong? Something's in your mind."

Rafael simply remained silent another moment. He then turned to Sara, showing off the paladin emblem "Sara, do you know by any chance how many paladins are there in the world?"

"Paladins, there are many." She replied thinking a bit "Ever since we left the academy, paladins have been recruited all around the world. Some of them are followers only, others are indeed fighting with us against the threat that the fiends are." She then smiled at Rafael happily "But if you mean the chosen paladins, the numbers haven't changed at all."

Rafael still looked a bit serious, until he smiled "I owe you Sara."

"What for?" she asked confused

"You never lost hope in me. When my dark side took me, you, Jaden and everyone helped me return. Now you helped me remember what a true duelist is, as well as the true bond with our decks." He then placed his deck in the table and drew a card from it, showing it was a spell card with the image of a dragon warrior flying high in the sky "**The Rise of Dragoons**, a new beginning, that's for sure."

"Well, you have said it in the past; friends are always there for each other." replied Sara smiling, until she remembered something "By the way, have you heard anything about this, Yusei Fudo?"

"Not at all." Replied Rafael "Goodwin has kept most information of him out of reach from most agents in Sector Security." He then thought a second "There are just three securities with access to the little information about him. Mina, Lazar and I."

Moments later, a young man with a blue jacket with amber gems in its shoulders above a black shirt, black jeans and a pair of motorcycle boots, entered the café. He had black hair with gold highlights pointing up and a criminal mark in his face. It was Yusei Fudo, the recently released prisoner of the Facility. He talked to the man attending the café, who simply nodded negatively, making him look down and turn around to leave. "That was…" said Rafael when he identified him "It's him. I need to speak with him for a moment." He said, getting up fast and leaving the money for the meal in the table, running to catch up with him. Sara immediately followed him, wanting to help him a bit.

"Hey you! Wait a moment!" shouted Rafael addressing Yusei. However, when Yusei turned around and saw Security's medal in his pocket, he got pissed off until Rafael shout at him again "Wait, don't get me wrong! I'm not…" he said catching his breath "I look like a Sector Security, but I'm not with them…at least at the moment being." Sara then caught up with them, concerned for Rafael.

"Rafael, you shouldn't be running about like that!" she said scolding him a moment "You just got out of hospital; it doesn't matter if you're alright." Yusei then reacted to the name he heard.

"Rafael? You mean the one that dueled against Jack Atlas months ago?" asked Yusei curious

"Yep, the very same." Replied Rafael, reaching his hand to Yusei "Former champion Rafael, pleased to meet you Yusei…"

"Yusei Fudo. Nice to meet you too." He replied shaking hands with Rafael and smiling at him "Did you want to talk with me about something?"

"Yes, if it's not too much of a trouble." replied Rafael "It has nothing to do with Sector Security or Mr. Goodwin, don't worry about it." They returned to the café and talked a moment about how Yusei knew Jack, how he arrived at New Domino City and trying to get any info on the reasons for him to be there. Yusei answered him he wanted to duel Jack to even a score with him, but that he had further reasons to compete in a tournament that Goodwin was organizing in a few days.

"I just want to make sure my friends are safe and sound. Goodwin will pay for making them hostages." Added Yusei, getting angry "He's looking for something, I just feel it."

Rafael simply began to analyze what he heard from Yusei, finally understanding what Goodwin wanted to know through his reports when dueling Akiza and Luna. However, he got no results, so he had nothing to fear for the moment being. "Could it be…" he said "It makes some sense now." He said, noticing Yusei had a lost face "Oh, sorry. It's just that I had to run some errands for Goodwin in the past, possibly related to that mark in your hand." He said, as Yusei looked at his arm, still curious about the mark and how it disappeared "Sorry, but I can't tell you much about it at the moment." He then looked down "I'm sorry to hear what happened to your friends Yusei, I'll see what I can do about it."

"Never mind, a friend of mine is helping me with that." He then started looking determined, which made Rafael remember something from his past "What I have to do now, is focus on the tournament ahead, the Fortune Cup."

"Well, if you want, I can help you train with that…" added Rafael standing up until he received a call from Sector Security. When he finished the call, he turned to Sara and Yusei "Guys, I have to return to headquarters, something Goodwin wants me to know." He took his jacket and deck, called his motorcycle through his gauntlet and turned to Sara and Yusei "Yusei, could you stay with Sara for a while? I think I'll go back directly to the apartments as soon as I finish." Moments later, the motorcycle arrived in front of the café. Rafael simply jumped on it and headed to the headquarters.

"He's always like that!" said Sara pissed off, Yusei simply laughed a bit.

"Well, let's get going in that case Sara." Said Yusei smiling at her

"I'm sorry for this Yusei, we barely met and maybe you've got things to do." She then smiled back at him "I thank you for sparing some time." Both of them then left.

Moments later, Rafael arrived at Sector Security's base, dusk near. He headed right off to Goodwin's office, since he was called by him; on the way he saw Mina, getting some papers done, as well as Lazar staying in front of the door. "What's going on?"

Mina smiled t him, but got a bit upset quickly "There appears to be a problem with the Fortune Cup's date." She then stood up and accompanied Rafael to the door "Lazar, we need to see Mr. Goodwin."

"I'm sorry girlie," Replied Lazar trying to trick her "but he didn't call you, he called Rafael here." Rafael then simply got Lazar with his two hands by his coat, looking angry and scaring Lazar.

"Listen Lazar, I'm through with you and your manners!" he then let him go, as he landed sitting on the ground "Either you behave correctly, or I teach them to you. Your choice." Lazar simply stood up, like nothing happened and let them in; they saw Goodwin talking with someone in front of him, someone Rafael knew.

"Rafael, I'm glad you came." Said Goodwin greeting him and turning to Mina then "You too, Mina."

"Sir, you called me?" replied Rafael, when he identified the man standing in front of Goodwin, turning around. It was a tall gray haired man with blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless jacket above a red shirt and black jeans, the man Rafael saw the day Jack dueled Hunter and reunited with Blair "Reginald…"

Reginald simply smiled at him "Nice to see you again, old friend." He replied getting nearer to him "You'll be surprised of what I've left for you; I hope you and your friends can assist me in this little project." He then headed to the door and left the room, turning to Goodwin and the others, bidding farewells.

Goodwin then called Mina to get some papers and turned to Rafael "It seems your old friend organized a tournament for the day we expected to hold the Fortune Cup ourselves." He then told Mina to give him the invitation. Rafael immediately opened it and had a feeling Reginald looked for something too "We need you to take part in the tournament for us; after all you were invited to it."

Rafael simply left it in the letter again and placed it in his pocket "Sorry, but nothing good can come from this." he replied serious "I know Reginald, he's planning something bad."

"Another reason for you to take part of the tournament." Added Goodwin coldly "You must stop him in whatever he plans to do, that's a paladin's duty after all."

Rafael then headed to the window, staring outside, still serious "Mr. Goodwin, Mina; I quit that life years ago when Reginald was defeated for the last time for a single reason." He then turned around to face them "I wanted to protect the ones I care for, keep them safe." He then took his emblem, staring at it for a moment then closing his eyes, as the sun began setting "It seems paladins disappeared then with no leader…until now." He then opened his eyes closing his fist with the emblem within, as Mina and Goodwin smiled at him "Mr. Goodwin, I'll do what I can for the city. That's the duty of a Paladin of Light." He then headed to the door, ready to leave until he stopped and turned around "And the Paladins of Light…have finally returned." He said smiling with determination.

* * *

**_New Cards of the Day_**

**The Rise of Dragoons****, **Normal Spell Card

If you have no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Dragoon" monster from your Deck to the field in Defense position.

* * *

**Well, this card hasn't been played, it just made an appearance when Rafael was trying to see if his Deck had any message for him. Another fill up character, necessary for my story at least. See you until the next upload.**


	19. Episode 18: A Duelist's Soul

_**Episode 18**__**: A Duelist's Soul; the Star of Hope**_

Rafael returned to the apartment by that night, a bit worried of what Sara would tell to him for leaving her with Yusei. He headed to the elevator and headed to his floor. From his bag, he got a device he designed when he was introduced to the paladins, informing the central that their leader had returned. When he reached his floor, he received a message from the central, accepting his return. He then entered his room, finding Yusei and Sara waiting for him.

"Finally, you've come back." Said Sara, teasing him "Yusei was about to work in your motorcycle." She said, as Yusei simply smiled at them.

"I must say I'm impressed with it." added Yusei "I've never seen someone trying to combine the parts of a Duel Runner with a common motorcycle, yet yours is still running around pretty well."

Rafael simply got a bit embarrassed and replied "Thanks Yusei, it's been a lot of work to get this thing what it is. Yet it's nothing compared to a runner, it reaches high-speeds quickly, but still lacks what a Duel Runner truly is."

"Well, I could get you something good if you bring some parts to my home." He said, lending him a paper with Blister's building where he was staying "Stop by tomorrow, we can have a little duel and to get your runner up and working." He then took his backpack and bid farewells to Sara and Rafael, leaving to the building he's staying. Sara then turned to Rafael, still a bit pissed off.

"Hey sorry about that Sara, but work is work." He said, leaving the letter in the desk "But you spend some good time, right?" Sara simply got angry at him, blushing.

"D-D-Don't say something like that!" she shouted, getting more blushed then trying to calm down "He was merely doing what you asked of him. Anyways, where will you get the pieces?"

Rafael simply opened a closet in the lounge, getting out a box with a motorcycle drawing in it "Here, these are the spare parts that survived my Runner the day I faced Jack in a Turbo Duel." He then got another one out, placing above the first one "This one I got it the next day, just I felt like having a Turbo Duel again someday." He then took a sit, followed by Sara giving him the letter.

"Rafael…what's this?" she asked curious, noticing the symbol on it "It appears to be for some tournament of Dueling Monsters." Rafael simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Sara, it's for a tournament organized…" he said opening his eyes "…by Reginald." Sara simply got astonished, her pupils dilated of hearing that name.

"No…that can't be…you defeated him years ago...how could he…really return?" she said nervous, understanding what Rafael meant "Then, you'll be taking part of that tournament…I wish I could be of some help like in the past."

Rafael simply smiled at her, feeling confident "If you and everyone else is rooting for me that would be more than enough." Sara smiled back at him, until someone knocked on the door. When it opened, Alan and Emily were standing outside of the door, both looking serious.

"Rafael, it appears Reginald is working once again." Said Alan, showing his invitation, as well as Emily, then reaching one for Sara "This one's for you too sis." Sara became a bit confused of why Reginald was inviting those he knew were paladins.

"He plans something, but we'll have to wait for the tournament to see what he wants." He stood up, lifting his hand "But we'll face whatever he throws at us, like friends, like the paladins we are." Sara immediately followed; Alan and Emily did so moments later. A few moments later, Sara and the others left for their rooms. Rafael felt something and simply grabbed his changed clothes to a green shirt below a black coat. He then went for the parking lot and left with his motorcycle.

He headed to an area in New Domino City just in front of Arcadia's Movement HQ. He arrived and waited some time, parked on the other side of the street. Moments later, Akiza showed up from the Arcadia Movement. "So you recover quickly, I should have known that." She said coldly

"Good to see you're just like always." Replied Rafael smiling "Look, what happened earlier is not your fault, as well as the reason for which people are afraid of you." Akiza simply got a bit angry

"I don't really care what others think of me now!" she replied frustrated "Sayer told me he would make things better so I will help him!"

Rafael simply stood there, looking at her face "You may say so, but inside I know you're unstable." He said, handing her a paper from Sector Security "Mr. Goodwin said this is for you, an invitation to the Fortune Cup, you should go the day marked in there, it appears there will be a change of date." When he gave her the letter, he then saw a glimpse of the future. How she struggles to surpass a strange event of her past, the trials that awaited the Signers, the threat of the Dark Signers, and a new Akiza, accompanied by her new founded friends and with Yusei and himself by her side. "Akiza, I care for you and I will be there to help you whenever you need." added Rafael, leaving in his motorcycle, as he saw Sayer watching them from the HQ. Akiza simply looked a bit confused, returning to the Arcadia's HQ.

The next day came quickly. Rafael knew that he had to ready the Duel Runner in that day, if Reginald was trying something fishy in his tournament. Once he gathered the things he needed, he got on his motorcycle-runner, accompanied by Sara in her card with the thing they would need, and they headed to the , close to the Daimon Area of the city. Rafael and Sara arrived shortly in the mid-day, as Rafael entered knocked on the door that was Yusei's apartment "Hello Yusei, we've arrived!" he said.

Yusei immediately opened the door, smiling once he saw Rafael and Sara. "Nice to see you guys in here. Come in if you want to." He said, showing that the apartment was barely a middle room "It's not that spacious, but it's still comfortable."

Rafael and Sara simply got surprised by what Yusei had inside of the room, his own Duel Runner, a red motorcycle with white stripes, with a curved crescent-moon-shaped end where the seat was, equipped with the Duel Disk interface and the duel monitor for Turbo Duels. "Amazing Yusei, this Runner looks incredible!" said Rafael

"Yusei, you built this one right?" asked Sara surprised, to which Yusei nodded positively "Wow, you have quite a lot of skill. It's really impressive Yusei."

"Thanks for the compliments." Replied Yusei, heading to his runner "My friend's in Satellite decided to name it Yusei Go." He then turned to Rafael, anxious "So Rafael, you ready for a good challenge?"

Rafael simply smiled eager "Of course I am, my friend." He said as he pulled off his deck "Show me the skills that bested Jack."

Yusei then proceeded to click a button in his runner that ejected the duel disk, placing it in his arm, a hybrid duel disk with pieces of the old Duel Disk KaibaCopr managed. "You bet I have enough skills to prove a good warrior." He said smiling.

Both duelists got outside and turned on their disks, Sara simply stood there, anxious to see Yusei skills in a duel, but unsure of who to root for. "Let's rev it up!" shouted Yusei, taking the first turn "Let's duel!" shouted both, as the duel began.

_**Yusei, 4000 LP, Hand 6; Rafael, 4000 LP, Hand 6**_

Yusei got his card and then smiled "I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!" he said, as a human appeared in front of him, wielding a big shield, with a lance in its right arm "Next I'll set two face downs and call my turn. Your move Rafael."

"Here I go then!" shouted Rafael drawing his card "Let's turn things a bit high with this monster. I'll summon **Dragoon Commander** in attack mode!" he shouted, as a humanoid covered in black scales jumped in front of him, wielding a sword and a cape, a level 4 warrior with 1800 Atk and 1200 Def points "This little friend here lets me get a dragon type monster to my hand, or a 'Dragoon' monster to the field, I'll just add Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand, though it won't stay for long in there." he said, activating from his hand Trade In "Activating Trade In, I discard my White Dragon to get 2 new cards from my deck." He took them and smiled "Let's attack commander, attack with Dragoon Slice!" the humanoid jumped in the air and simply slashed right through Yusei's warrior, destroying it "Next I'll set two cards, end of my turn."

_**Yusei, 4000 LP, Hand 3; Rafael, 4000 LP, Hand 5**_

"My turn." said Yusei getting his card, waiting a moment for him to device his new plan "First I'll activate One for One, trading the Speed Warrior in my hand for a Sonic Chick from my Deck!" in front of him, a little rose chicken jumped, smiling and running a bit around the field.

"Ooohh, it's so cute!" said Sara to the little chicken "I've always wanted a little bird as a pet."

"That's true." Added Rafael, teasing Sara a bit, making Yusei laugh a bit "Let's continue for now."

"Right. Now, I'll summon my reliable, Junk Synchron!" said Yusei, as a little orange-armored warrior appeared in front of him, wearing goggles' in his eyes and a white scarf in its neck "Next, I'll Special Summon Speed Warrior in defense mode, thanks to Junk Synchron's effect." The little warrior made a swift movement with his arm, calling forth a human wearing grey-greenish armor, rolling wheels, and a mask in its face, taking defensive positions "Now, I'll special summon Turbo Booster for summoning a monster." said that, a yellow turbo engine machine appeared in front of him "I'll tune up Junk Synchron with Sonic Chick and Turbo Booster…" the Junk Synchron pulled a rope in his back, transforming into green circle surrounding his companions "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" from the light of the rings, a purple armored warrior with a giant right arm and a jet booster appeared, jumping in the air and swinging its fist.

"That would have taken me off guard in the past; right now it's not that new to see a Synchro Summon." Said Rafael, admired of Yusei's move "You traded most of your cards to get him, let's see if his that powerful."

"He is, because when synchro summoned, Junk Warrior gets a boost from level 2 or lower monsters." Replied Yusei smiling, as Junk Warrior became stronger "Let's go Junk Warrior, junk barrage!" the warrior simply jumped in the air and activated its booster, harnessing a lot of energy in its fist and destroying the dragoon, packing some damage to Rafael "Your move Rafael."

"Here I go!" replied Rafael "Time to get serious then, I'll Special Summon from my hand, Vice Dragon to the field." He said, as eh purple dragon jumped to the field roaring fiercely "Unfortunately, its powers are cut in half, thing that is not necessary for me, save for a reason, sacrifice." He said, raising his hand "I'll remove Vice from the field to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" the huge black metal-armored dragon appeared roaring fiercely, calling forth another one "With his skill to bring a dragon monster, I guess I'll bring my all time hitter, Blue Eyes Dragon!" the white dragon then roared fiercely, landing in the field. "But that's not all yet, I activate my spell, Rush Recklessly, increasing my white dragon's power." The dragon then charged his burst stream "Attack! Bring down Junk Warrior!" the white dragon simply sent the entire destructive wave, defeating the warrior and apparently taking Yusei's points "What..."

"I activate Defense Draw, which neutralizes damage and allows me to draw again." said Yusei, getting his card. "And for my warrior, that's because by removing my Shield Warrior from play, Junk Warrior is saved."

"Then my metal dragon will destroy Speed Warrior!" the metallic dragon harnessed a dark sphere, destroying the other warrior instantly "Well, that's my turn, that warrior really works miracles." Yusei simply smiled confident, until Sara just jumped standing "That's it Yusei! Don't give up Rafael!"

_**Yusei, 4000 LP, Hand 0; Rafael, 4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"Here I go!" said Yusei getting his card "Junk Warrior, go and say hi to the metallic dragon." The warrior simply jumped in the sky and charge at full speed thanks its booster, crashing with the metallic dragon and destroying it "That's my turn."

"Then I guess that's my signal." Said Rafael getting his card "I'll start by activating, Burden of the Mighty!" a purple aura surrounded Yusei's warrior, decreasing its strength "You see, this card reduces your monsters power in 100 for each star in them." He then pointed at Junk Warrior "My dragon, destroy junk Warrior at once!" the dragon charged once again and shot.

"Not so fast!" said Yusei "I activate Synchro Strike, which gives 500 Atk points to a Synchro monster for each of the monsters used in its Synchro Summon!" he said, as the warrior's power increased from 2700 to 4200. "Counter attack Junk Warrior!" the warrior simply charged at full power with its fist, crushing the white dragon.

"I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted, to get back my Red Metal Dragon!" said Rafael, getting nervous, but enjoying the duel. "Then I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" as the swords fell around Yusei "That should stop you for a while; your move."

_**Yusei, 4000 LP, Hand 1; Rafael, 2800, Hand 2**_

"Here we go! I activate graceful Revival to bring back my Speed Warrior, but he won't stay for long, by tributing him, I'll Special Summon Turret Warrior, increasing its force by Speed Warrior's power!" a giant warrior boulder appeared in the field, activating a few cannons in its back. "I end my turn, count 1."

"My turn. I'll bring Blizzard Dragon in attack mode, using its effect to freeze solid your Junk Warrior and bringing back my white dragon, it'll attack as soon your turret!" shouted Rafael, as the white dragon charge again its beam towards the turret warrior, destroying it. "Turn end."

_**Yusei, 25**__**00, Hand 1; Rafael, 2800, Hand2**_

"My turn! I'll summon, another Junk Synchron, bringing with him Sonic Chick in attack mode, tune up, Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" from the white beam, a mechanic arm,that immediately joined with Junk Warrior "You see, Armory Arm is a union monster, it can be equipped to another monster, like Junk Warrior, but that's not the end I'll play Twister, by paying 500 LP to destroy your swords of light, letting me finish this duel!" a small tornado quickly turned the swords into debris, as Junk Warrior charge again at full speed, destroying the metallic dragon and taking away Rafael's LP "You see, there's not only battle damage, but Armory Arm inflicts damage to you equal to the destroyed monsters attack, ending the duel." Rafael simply smiled at yusei, realizing his deck's limits and understanding he had a lot to improve still.

"It's really impressive Yusei, your skills are really remarkable."

"Thanks Rafael, I did enjoy that duel." Replied Yusei, shaking hands with Rafael.

"Me too pal, me too." Replied Rafael.

"Yusei, I thank you so much." Added Sara smiling "Even if he lost, for Rafael to admit he enjoyed a duel it takes quite a lot." She said, teasing him, as the three of them laughed.

"Well, I better see what I can do with that motorcycle of yours." Interrupted Yusei. He began checking it and noticed that the method for the hybrid was a good one, but something was wrong. "Well, if you build it, you did a good job; however, like that it won't last long in a Turbo Duel." Rafael simply got discouraged to hear that, but accepted his mistake "Yet, I can work on it for you. I mean, I have to work over again, but I can do it."

"Are you sure about it Yusei?" asked Sara worried "We don't want to give you a lot of work."

"It's fine, I help my friends whenever I can." He replied smiling "Also, if I could build Yusei Go from a scratch, this will be easier with all the pieces, though I warn you I will make some adjustments for better capacity too."

Rafael then cheered up quickly "I trust in your judgment Yusei, feel free to do what you want with it." He said.

"Well, with the Fortune Cup dragged a day, I'm free to work in this for some time." added Yusei, catching Rafael's attention.

"Hey that's right, you were invited too. Goodwin already informed you of the other event huh?"

"Yeah, something about a charity event." Replied Yusei, opening the packages Rafael left for the runner "You're competing in it, right?"

"Yeah, but for something else." Replied Rafael, getting Yusei a bit curious, but he let Sara explain the whole situation of the tournament. She told Yusei of the fiends, about the paladins, even about Reginald and the Archfiend Prince. Yusei was just astonished to hear that, but he knew it was true for both of them to be so serious. After hearing everything, he simply smiled at Sara and Rafael. "Well, if you need any help, I'd be glad to help you guys."

"Thanks Yusei." Replied Sara, smiling at him eagerly. After a few hours, Rafael and Sara had to leave, they left the Runner with Yusei and headed back home, for the next day they would know what Reginald was planning in the tournament. They reunited with Alan and Emily, for the heard about new rules for the tournament: no restrictions in cards. There was no limit in what cards they could use or how many, save for cards that were banned from international and official tournaments, which were limited to one, making things even more interesting for the contestants.

* * *

**_New Cards of the Day_**

**Dragoon Commander, Warrio****r Type Effect Monster, Earth Attribute, 1800 Atk, 1200 Def**

When this card is Summoned successfully, you can activate one of the following effects:  
*You may add a Dragon type monster from your Deck to your Hand.  
*You can Special Summon a level 4 or lower "Dragoon" monster from your Hand to the field.

* * *

**Finally, yusei makes his first duel. But since it takes place when Yusei still lacks his Stardust Dragon I had to think of another strategy he might pull, not to mention Rafael is still no challenge for him, reason for which he easily defeats Rafael, well he wasn't using his best deck yet, so it's a pretty easy duel for Yusei (until they get their real Decks facing off). ****Until next time!**


	20. Episode 19: An Ancient God Rises

_**Episode**__** 19: Let the Tournament Begin; An Ancient God Rises**_

The day finally came for the duelists, the tournament of the Gold Age "Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted M.C, as Kaiba Dome was crowded to its maximum capacity by mid-day, everyone anxious for the tournament to begin "Sector Security and Reginald Enterprises welcome you to the Gold Era Tournament, organized and financed by Reginald Enterprises!" the crowd began getting anxious for the duels to begin, showing the force of Duel Monsters Gold Era "Let's greet Mr. Goodwin, the world champion Jack Atlas, and the president of Reginald Enterprises Mr. Reginald himself!" said MC, as Goodwin, Jack appeared, accompanied by Reginald, wearing a black business jacket above a white shirt, wearing a pair of black jeans.

"New Domino City," said Goodwin taking the microphone "as you have guessed and were informed, the Fortune Cup has been delayed two days for this beneficial tournament to take place in here today." He turned to Reginald, coldly staring at him "Let's hear Mr. Reginald about what we can expect today." He then handed the microphone to Reginald, who moved ahead a bit.

"Citizens of New Domino City, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming here today and spend some money on the entries, commemorative items, and anything else here." He said, smiling at the people all around the dome "This tournament was organized specially thinking in those duelists that played under the Gold Age of Duel Monsters, to commemorate the birth of two of the greatest legends: Seto Kaiba and the first World Champion , Yugi Muto!" the crowd began shouting excited "We also make honorific mentions to duelists as Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler and Rebecca Hawkins, among a greater list, but that's not all." said Reginald smiling and making a brief pause "Reginald Enterprises will donate every single earning from the entries and items to the community. Half of them, handed to Sector Security, while the other half will be handed for New Domino City's use in fixing avenues, buildings, and for the main funds!" the crowd began cheering even more, as Reginald calmed them down again "The winner of this tournament, not only will he receive the amount of $10;000,000 handed directly from Reginald Enterprises, but also the chance to duel against my personal deck, which I know has some limits, but the real objective is to have fun isn't it?" the crowd then shout in approval to Reginald's words. Reginald handed the microphone to Jack, who would announce the beginning of the tournament.

"I say let's turn this tournament, Overdrive!" he shouted, to which the crowd followed eagerly, Jack returned the microphone to MC, who was about to introduce the contestants

"Very well, let's see the eight contestants for this tournament!" then, from the main duel field in the dome, a gate opened, as a platform began rising "He was one of the strongest duelists until a few months ago, he carries the will of dragons and is a member of the Special Force of Sector Security! Let's greet the former champion Rafael, Lord of Dragons!" he shouted, as Rafael appeared, wearing a gray jacket above a white shirt, wearing his casual blue jeans, with crossed hands and smiling at the people, among which many rooted for him still. _To think after all that happened, I still have fans; that's fine and cool, but I can't forget my mission._

"They are twin brothers, but even so they play with different styles! Coming from the USA, one fights with the passion of a warrior and the other one with the tactics of magic by her side, let's welcome, Alan and Sara, Twins of Might and Will!" said MC, as the platform revealed Alan in a casual blue shirt with jeans, saluting people, as well as Sara wearing a red vest above a white shirt, with a white shirt.

"Coming with the twin brothers, she's as fast as the wind. She strikes fast and turns the tide of anything in her way and helps her friends to the end, let's receive Mrs. Emily, the Breeze of North!" said MC, as the platform where Emily was showed. She was wearing a brown vest above a green shirt, wearing a pair of black short pants.

"Coming up next, he comes from the Pro Leagues and follows his family's road. He's fast, he strikes as lightning. Let's greet Chazz Princeton, the Thunder strike!" from the field, a platform where an older Chazz Princeton showed up in his usual black coat his black shirt and his pair of gray pants.

"Chazz the Thunder is back again folks!" he shouted to the people, raising his fist in the air "And the thunder will strike down everything! Chazz it up!"

"Following him from the Pro Leagues, we have a powerful machine force of cybernetics and some funny strategies, he's Syrus Truesdale!" the platform showed a taller and older Syrus. No one would believe during high school, his height was about Chazz's shoulders, yet now he surpassed even Chazz.

"Then we have our last two contestants! They come from..." said MC getting nervous on the lack of information about them "They are…come on, what do you mean there's nothing about them…well, one calls himself Aim, paladin of rebirth!" a tall purple dark haired young man about 18 years stood there, wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt, wearing blue jeans and carrying a strange emblem in his jacket, that of the paladin. "The next one is…umm, Sir Roland!" a young man about 22 years stood there, cold and serious. He wore a combination of casual clothes of black color, with the same emblem. "Let's get ready for the first round!" said MC, as the contestants saluted each other.

"Chazz, Syrus, long time no see." Said Rafael, accompanied by his friends

"Well, well, it seems I have caught someone I longed to see." replied Chazz eager "Good to see you old buddy."

"Syrus, you grew taller and even handsome!" said Sara, teasing her old friend Syrus "How's Mana doing by the way?"

"She's fine Sara, over there in the seats with Blair and the others." Replied Syrus, smiling "And thanks Sara, you look just fine too." He then turned to Rafael "Hey Ralph, have you heard anything about Jaden?"

"Not yet Sy." replied Rafael looking down "He doesn't respond to the communicator, but there's hope." He then noticed the one called Aim approaching.

"You." said Aim, staring at Rafael "Your name's Rafael right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Replied Rafael reaching his hand, Aim simply looked coldly at him "So it's you after all." He said, leaving Rafael curious "I've been told that someone wearing a Paladin Emblem betrayed the group, you have one. And that he would take part of this tournament, calling himself the Dragon, you do…You're aiding the fiends right?"

Rafael simply got surprised "What? Who told you so? I'm a paladin…"

"Enough." replied Aim turning around "Only through a duel, we'll know the truth." He said staring at the screen that still was selecting the rounds, until it stopped "And it will be sooner than I expected." He added, leaving them.

"There we have the duels people!" shouted MC. The screen showed the rounds, the first duel being between Rafael and Aim; the second one between Sara and Chazz; third one Emily and Syrus; fourth one Alan and Roland "And our first duel will be between Rafael and Aim!" the crowd just got excited of that for they knew a big duel was to come from it. Aim simply headed to the waiting room, to adjust his deck, as well as Rafael. The others went too, for they could stay in there until the duel was over and the next one started.

Once they reached there, a young lady blonde lady, about Aim's age, looked for him. She wore a light green jacket above a white shirt, with a light blue pair of jeans "Lily, over here." Said Aim, as the young blonde girl got nearer "What's up Lily? You need something."

The girl simply got nervous and stared at the ground "I came to wish you good luck in your first duel Akio Ichi…" She said, without thinking and stopping "I-I-I'm sorry." She added nervous and blushing. Akio simply placed his hand over her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it." He then noticed her staring at Rafael, who was also working on his deck "It's hard to believe he betrayed us…I mean, he was like a hero to us." Lily simply looked down.

"Akio…what if what HE told us is wrong?" she asked concerned "What if he's really one of the good guys? Also, if he's one of the bad guys…he's possibly out of your league, he was a champion after all."

Akio simply stared at Lily, smiling at her and confident "Don't worry, I'll it just fine." Lily still looked down "Lily, I have a champion's and hero's blood running through me, I know I won't fail."

When Rafael finished his deck, he looked for his friends, who were talking with Mana and Syrus in the corridor. Apparently the two of them had become a couple ever since Syrus graduated from Duel Academy and Mana appeared from the Spirit World. "Mana, do you have any news on the Spirit World?" he asked concerned.

"Only that my master and his friend, Buster Blader have engaged the enemy for a while." She said confident "Then Felgrand Dragon said he would join their cause, there's a huge force against the fiends, but…" she said looking down

"What's the matter dear?" asked Syrus concerned.

Mana looked down "There's been some strange activity in the Spirit World. Something related to darkness but not from the fiends." She said getting worried "There's some negative energy being harnessed all around it, some spirits have disappeared for a while."

"What did you say lady?" asked a girl voice behind them. From behind, Luna, Leo, Yusei, and two guys appeared.

"Hey Yusei, good to see you buddy." He then saw with him the twins Leo and Luna "Leo, Luna nice to see you too."

"Rafael, you're taking part of this tournament?" asked Leo eager "That's so cool! I wish I could take part of one, no one would stop me!"

"I'm sure Leo." Added Sara, happily "Good to see you Yusei and Luna." She added smiling

Luna smiled back at them, but still looked at Mana, curious "Miss, you're the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl right?" she asked curious, still wanting to know about the Spirit World "What did you say about the Spirit World?"

"Don't worry Luna, things are fine for now." She replied happily

"Hey Bolt, look!" said the old man with them, while he looked at Rafael "It's Rafael, the former champion! Oh, could you give me an autograph please?" he asked eager. He was a cheery old man with gray hair, a criminal mark on his right cheek and a gold tooth, wearing a typical Japanese outfit, yellow and gray colored.

The other guy was a strong built one with blue hair, wearing a brown vest over a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Hey, you're right Grandpa, it's him!" he said surprised "Nice to meet ya' guys; any friend of Yusei is a friend of mine too."

"Guys, these are Bolt Tanner and Tenzen Yanagi, friends of mine." Said Yusei, introducing his friends. Rafael smiled and simply placed his deck in his new duel disk "Well, I guess I must go. I'll show them a real duel with this Aim, and prove my innocence to him." he said running to the main field, leaving Yusei and company confused. Sara and the Generation Next simply had to inform them of what had happened and about Aim. Outside, in the Dome seats up of the middle level, Sayer and Akiza arrived moments later, with a single mission: see if they could recruit any psychic duelist that could appear in that tournament.

Back in his private balcony, Goodwin stared at the competition that was about to take place. He was accompanied by Jack, Mina, and Lazar. All of them anxious to see the tournament's first duel, Jack a bit more, thinking of how Rafael had improved if he had, but still thinking of facing Yusei in their fated duel.

In the main seats, Yusei and company took a seat, as well as the young lady that was with Aim moments earlier. Sara tried to sit next to Yusei, while Tanner and Yanagi sat next to Leo and Luna; in the seats below them, Alan and Emily. Aim left the waiting room and arrived at the duel field shortly after Rafael arrived, making the crow burst in anxiousness. _Akio, please be safe. Don't underestimate him. _Thought the woman, holding in her hand a necklace with her photo and that of Akio, apparently when they were kids.

"So, you came after all." Said Akio, staring at Rafael "Why don't you save me the work and surrender yourself now, fiend?" Rafael didn't reply "Or are you a human that betrayed us, like the original paladin?" Rafael didn't reply "At least he cared to mend his mistake, let's settle this with a duel then!"

Rafael got his duel disk ready and placed his deck "Tell me…" he finally said to Akio "is Aim really your name?"

Akio simply stared at him, serious "The name is Akio Ichigo, but call me Akio in that case. Do you need something?"

Rafael thought he heard it in the past "Akio, how do you know of the paladins and the fiends?"

"It's a bit obvious, but I'll tell you during the duel." Replied Akio, turning on his disk

"Time to duel!" shouted both contestants, as the duel finally began

_**Akio-4000, Hand 5; Rafael-4000, Hand 5**_

"I'll go first!" said Akio "I summon, Queens Knight in defense mode!" in front of him, a red armored blonde woman jumped, covering behind her shield "I'll set this one for now, end of my turn."

"Here I go then!" shouted Rafael "Come forth Luster Dragon!" he said, as the blue dragon appeared behind him, growling a bit "Time to attack!"

"Trap card activate!" replied Akio, showing Waboku in front of him "This turn, you won't be able to destroy any monster I control, nor deal damage." The dragon simply hit forcefully the knight's shield, pushing her backwards.

"In that case, I'll set two face-downs. Your move Akio." Added Rafael

_**Akio-4000, Hand 4; Rafael-4000, **__**Hand 3**_

"Here I come!" said Akio, feeling a wave from the card he got, he then smiled "This should do, I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" a yellow armored male knight appeared in front of Akio, with a round shield "Time to get reinforcements! With him in the field, I Special Summon Jack's Knight from my Deck!" he added, as the blonde blue armored male knight appeared, swinging a tough sword "Now, I activate Kishido Spirit, which prevents the destruction of my monster when you have one with the same attack power. Go Jack, show him how we knights fight!" the blue armored knight jumped and simply slashed the dragon easily, defeating it. "Time for a clear attack! This will hurt you a lot!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Replied Rafael smiling "Quick spell, activate! Scapegoat!" four sheep appeared in front of Rafael, two sacrificing to spare his LP "That's a good trick I learned the hard way. It's still your turn."

"Heh, that won't save you." Added Akio, calling off his turn.

"Here I come then! Time to bring a good friend of mine, Masked Dragon in defense mode!" the brown-reddish dragon simply appeared in front of Rafael. "That's all for now."

"Are you slacking off or taking this seriously?" asked Akio a bit surprised "Up to now, you haven't shown anything good, unless you're planning something."

"That's something for you to discover Akio." Replied Rafael smiling.

_**Akio-4000 LP, Hand 4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 3**_

Akio got his card, feeling a strong energy coming from it. So did Rafael, feeling a wave coming from it. Dread did too.

"_Rafael, there's something wrong with that card." _He said inside Rafael's mind "_I can feel a powerful presence there, but I can't determine it, be careful."_

"_No problem Dread, thanks for the advice."_ Replied Rafael a bit nervous, noticing the sky got a tad gray and wind currents began blowing "_Just who is this guy anyways? He can't be an ordinary duelist, nor a spirit, they don't have this much power."_ Thought Rafael for a moment.

"I bet you want me to fall for the bait huh?" said Akio smiling "Well, this card won't allow that to happen."

In the seats, people began get a bit confused, some nervous. The solitary Lily however simply stood up shouting "You can do it Akio!"

"Sara, Luna, did you girls feel that too?" asked Mana quite worried

"Yeah, I did." replied Luna trembling "Something's not right about that card. It shows no threat or evil but it emanates such power…it's not normal."

Sara simply closed her eyes, trying to identify the force, but with little success, until she felt a strong jolt, making her tremble for a moment "There's only…one kind of card…with that power…but it can't be…!"

"Here's to yours truly Rafael. I release my three knights to summon…" he said, as the three knights turned into light orbs in the sky

"No…it can't really be…such strength and three sacrifices…it means…" added Rafael, as a huge shadow appeared from the light, until the shadows began fading, revealing a gigantic blue creature with a crest in its head, as well as two wing-capes in his back.

"That's right! Come forth Obelisk, the Tormentor!" shouted Akio rising his fist in the air, from an orb in Obelisk's forehead, an energy jolt passed through, as the creature's red eyes began glowing strongly as he growled fiercely.

Everyone in the dome expected something pretty challenging from Rafael, but nobody understood that they were in presence of one of the mightiest creatures that ruled the Gold Era, one of the famous, Egyptian God Cards, long thought lost; they just began cheering for both duelists strongly. "You said you're no fiend right?" asked Akio getting serious "You also asked how I knew of the paladins. Well, if you can beat one of these guys, I'm absolutely sure I can trust in you and I'll take your word then." He then crossed his arms, in a confidence stance "I don't underestimate any foe, be it a traitor, fiend, friend or companion. I play with all I got, and when it comes to help save the world, I will make my best, believing in my deck and my cards."

Rafael simply began getting really nervous of facing an Egyptian God, but still smiled at the challenge. "Then I accept your challenge Akio!"

"Let's see what you can do, facing a big guy like this!" added Akio, smiling.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Finally, I finished the character! Any idea who he could be? Well, if you want to know you'll have to wait until next episode is updated here. Hope the fanfic and the new OC are of your like up to now, I'm working really hard in this fanfic, rather than my original story of Fire Emblem, but anyways. Thanks for all your support everyone! Also, I want to thank DragonKnigth15 for his help, support and advices for these two OCs, Lily and Akio; thanks a lot DK15, I owe you one XD!**


	21. Episode 20: A Legend's Heir

"_That's right! Come forth Obelisk, the Tormentor! You said you're no fiend right? You also asked how I knew of the paladins. Well, if you can beat one of these guys, I'm absolutely sure I can trust in you and I'll take your word then." He then crossed his arms, in a confidence stance "I don't underestimate any foe, be it a traitor, fiend, friend or companion. I play with all I got, and when it comes to help save the world, I will make my best, believing in my deck and my cards."_

"_Then I accept your challenge Akio!"_

"_Let's see what you can do, facing a big guy like this!"_

* * *

_**Episode 20: First Round, Akio VS Rafael; **__**a Legend's Heir**_

The crowd simply began to burst in emotion, as they remembered the legends and tales of Yugi Muto's powerful God Cards. MC simply stood trembling after Obelisk appeared, with his microphone in hand "This is just amazing ladies and gentlemen, we are in the presence of one of the most powerful of all cards ever made, one of the Egyptian God Cards! Akio must be a really powerful duelist to get that card in possession."

Back in Goodwin's balcony, Jack was simply astonished to see such a powerful creature, one that even could best his dragon. "What in the world is that thing?" he asked, while Mina reacted the same surprised way as Jack, trembling.

"That my dear Jack is an ancient Egyptian God Card." Said Lazar, not even surprised in the least "Those cards were long thought lost; makes me wonder how he got one."

Goodwin simply smiled staring at the duel "I may have an idea, but I'm more curious on his connection to Egypt." He said, standing close to his window and watching the duel.

"You can do it Akio, show them your force!" shouted Lily, standing quite happy. Sara simply looked at her, a bit curious of. Yusei was lost in the duel, wondering how he could get out of the mess he was in.

"Oh goodness!" said Yanagi trembling in emotion and a bit of fear "That can't be…it's one of them!"

"Grandpa, could you fill us in?" asked Tanner a bit concerned "I know that thing is an Egyptian god, most people have heard of them when Yugi became a champion, but why are you surprised about it?"

"Because there is only one card in existence of each of them!" replied Yanagi quite cheery "There are three of them, the legends say one of them is enough to destroy a city, but the three of them mean an infinite source of power! Oh and only those with a connection to ancient Egypt can control their powers." Bolt simply became a bit worried about Yanagi and his reaction, more than Rafael dueling.

"It doesn't matter." Said Leo quite confident "Rafael will beat them!"

Back in the duel field, Akio was smiling in confidence, having summoned one of his most powerful monsters a bit early in the game. Rafael simply stared seriously at the gigantic beast, smiling. "Are you ready to see what Obelisk is really capable of?" asked Akio "Go now Obelisk! Show him your millennium might!" the gigantic beast simply moved one of its feet and moved its fist, creating an energy wave "Fists of Fury!" the creatures fist finally hit, the dragon, annihilating it in instants "That should leave you a bit defenseless for now."

"Sorry, but I bring another Masked Dragon thanks to the one you destroyed." replied Rafael smiling confident.

"Well, that's the end of my turn." added Akio "Your move Rafael."

"My turn then! _Well, thinks don't look good, but if I'm right, they will get worse. He may have Slifer in there too, since the Egyptian Gods were all buried together, that one will give me many problems. The good news, if he has Ra, there's no way he'll be able to use it correctly, the card to use Ra's copies is gone and the chant can only be recited by a heir of Egypt Paharoh's._" thought Rafael while planning his strategy "I guess I summon Blizzard Dragon in Defense Mode and I activate it's skill!" he said, as the blue dragon landed, shooting an ice beam towards Obelisk "I'll freeze Obelisk solid for a whole turn, giving me a chance to survive a little more!" he said, as the beam hit Obelisk, but did nothing but anger it.

"Sorry to tell you this, but targeting Obelisk with a monster, spell or trap card won't do any good now." said Akio, smiling happily "It's safe to say that Obelisk is immune to your cards, at least those that require to target."

Rafael simply got a bit serious, but smiled right afterwards "Then I end my turn."

_**Akio-4000 LP, Hand 4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"My move, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" said Akio, as the silver-gray magnet-like warrior appeared, covering behind its shield "Time to shake things a bit! Attack again Obelisk!" Obelisk simply charged some power in its gem, launching a powerful flash from it that erased the blue dragon "End of my turn."

"Here I go! Time to save some time, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" shouted Rafael, as the swords began falling around Akio's side of the field "Since it doesn't target, you won't be able to attack for three turns. Which allows me to build some defenses, like my Spear Dragon, I end my turn."

_**Akio-4000 LP, Hand 4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"My turn again in that case." Replied Akio staring at his field "I Special Summon The Tricky in Defense mode. Then I activate, Pot of Greed, to draw two new cards!" he said, as the green pot appeared in front of him, giving him the top two cards from his Deck, and the black yellow-greenish joker monster appeared, in the field. "That's all for now and two swords remain."

"Hmm, I must get rid of those monsters, my turn!" shouted Rafael, getting his card "I'll summon Spear Dragon in attack mode! Attack piercing the Alpha defenses!" he said, as the blue dragon shot a powerful spear-like wind current that finished Alpha and delivered some damage "I end my turn for now." said Rafael getting a tad serious, but smiling a bit.

_**Akio-38**__**00 LP, Hand 4; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"Heh, this will be really interesting now!" he said, drawing his card as another strong jolt of energy ran through those that felt them earlier "Time to make this even more challenging! I activate Tricky's Spell 4, which allows me to tribute one Tricky in the field…" said Akio, as his Tricky became a shine ball "and I can Special Summon as many as you control, right now you have 2 ,monsters which means I get 2 Tricky tokens." He said, as the new Tricky's landed on the field "Time to activate my face-down! Reveal yourself Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" a giant gray machine began rising, taking a defensive stance "But they won't stay for long." Added Akio, taking from his hand the card he drew "I sacrifice my two tokens and Stronghold…" the three monsters became energy spheres, rising to the air as clouds began forming all around the arena, with a few thunders roaring.

"Another one!" shouted Mana astonished in the seats, as Syrus hugged her to calm her down a bit

"Just who is this guy anyways?" asked Alan a bit frustrated of the situation, knowing almost no duelist could confront the Egyptian Gods. Sara simply got nervous of what was going on.

"I summon thee, Lord of Lightnings! Come forth…" he said, as a giant an powerful thunder landed by his side, as it got thicker and began taking a dragon's shape "Slifer the Sky Dragon!" shouted Akio, as the thunder faded, showing a red skinned dragon quite long, with large wings and two mouths in its head, as well as a similar crest to Obelisk's, roaring fiercely with his lower mouth at Rafael "Things just got even harder for you, won't you think?" Rafael simply stood there, smiling at Akio's divine-beasts.

"_I think I already know who this guy could be, but…" _he said to himself in his thoughts "_Let's see if my guesses are correct, there's only one more card to prove it. After all, their decks are pretty similar up to now."_

"Since your swords are still in play, none of my monster can attack; for now, I activate Gold Sarcophagus and I end my turn." Then another sword faded in space "One more to go Rafael and my monsters will control the field."

"Fine, this just got more interesting for me!" replied Rafael drawing his card "I set a card and end my turn for now."

"That's a bit discouraging, won't you think?" added Akio, a bit confused by Rafael's play-style up to now "Why are you not doing something? You have the most powerful dragon deck after all."

"That's right, I have it." Replied Rafael smiling "But nobody said I would use it in the first round, right?" with that said, Akio finally understood he was up to a different kind of deck, not that of the Dragon Lords, but one different with the dragon theme by the look of things. "Your move Akio Ichigo."

_**Akio-3800, Hand 2; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand **__**2**_

Akio simply got his card and smiled "First turn, one more for my sarcophagus to activate and for your swords to leave. But for the moment being, I summon **Herald of the Gods** in attack mode!" said Akio, as an Egyptian warrior wearing a gold mask and a pharaoh's staff, with royal robes, packing 1700 attack points and 1300 defensive points. "For now, I'll just sit and wait for the storm to arrive, which is in a few turns if I'm not wrong."

"Yeah, hope I don't mess up that soon." Replied Rafael getting his card "Excellent, I just need to see what he really plans for next turn, then everything will go on smoothly." He said to himself, watching the card he got "I end my turn, your move."

_**Akio-3800 LP, Hand 2; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"Heh, we're almost even." said Akio getting his card, as the sarcophagus appeared in front of him "But I have field advantage and things will even get harder for you. With my sarcophagus back, I get the card I placed inside." He said, as another strong jolt of energy was shot to those sensitive, astonishing every single duelist that felt it, even Rafael.

"That power…could it really be…" said Rafael, as he felt the strong jolt "It can't be! That card is supposed to be impossible to use…"

"Well, why don't we see it." added Akio serious "I activate my **Herald of the Gods **special skill, which allows me to tribute it for the Advance Summon of a Divine-Beast monster card; the only one remaining in my hand!" the clouds in the sky that appeared moments ago began fading, as the sun rays began breaking through "I summon, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" he shouted while in the sky, a giant orb began falling slowly into the arena, shining brightly as gold "Now, this thing won't be of much use…" he said making a brief pause as he turned to Rafael.

"Unless you know the ancient chant…" added Rafael surprised of what he was about to see.

"That's right. One I know, for it has been passed down through my family for a very long time." Replied Akio rising his hand in the air "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name…" he recited as the orb began shining brighter and brighter, almost opening "Winged Dragon of Ra!" said that, a blinding light came from the orb, as it opened, revealing another gigantic gold colored dragon monster, with a kind of beak in its head and another orb in its crest, like the other two Egyptian Gods.

"This is simply outstanding ladies and gentlemen!" shouted MC standing while trembling in front of the duel field "In all my years of narration in duels, I've never seen something like this before! The legends we've all heard of, the most powerful cards…the Egyptian God Cards!" he shouted, as the crowd burst in emotion and excitement.

Back in the duel field, Rafael was amazed and astonished of being in the presence of the most powerful cards that existed "Wow, to think I would be here, facing off against these legendary beasts…" he said, lost in the sight of the three gods "That's something one can hardly experience, I thank you very much for that." He then smiled at Akio, looking quite determined "But anyway, if I want to keep going they'll have to fall!" he said confident, confusing even more Akio. Akio already doubted if what the person that contacted him to hunt the traitor was honest when he informed him of the Dragon Lord being the traitor; Akio simply stood there, perplexed of Rafael's reaction "By the way, you're really him right? The son of the man that has saved this world twice."

Akio got astonished to hear that from him, as he smiled and turned to MC, asking for the microphone "That's right Rafael, it seems you saw right through my disguise after watching these cards…" said Akio, closing his eyes, then opening them "You're right. My full name is Akio Ichigo Muto, son of the famous Duel Monsters champion, Yugi Muto." When he said that, the entire arena got silent, in response to Akio's comment. He then handed the microphone to MC, who invited the crowd to cheer for him so more. Akio simply stared at Rafael, smiling "My father told me about a secret organization that goes by the name of Paladins of Light, duelists that have been fighting the fiends for a long time."

"That's right." added Rafael interrupting him "That's our sacred duty, each of us being able to contact the Spirit World."

"I grew up hearing from my father the tales of said group, about their deeds. So much that I knew what I wanted as my goal, become a full-pledged paladin myself." Continued Akio, remembering his past "When I first got into Duel Monsters, I was about 8 years old. I tried to build my own deck, but I never won a single duel, until this deck chose me." He said, looking at his deck "My father said, that the Heart of the Cards is present when we build our deck, creating bonds with it, but when this deck chose me, he told me sometimes, a deck chooses its only wielder, keeping a bond like that of the Heart of Cards, I was proud of the legacy I had inherited, but of course made some slight modifications to the deck." He then turned to Rafael smiling "By the time you became a champion, I was already enrolled like my friend Lily by the paladins. We admired you; somehow we knew you were one."

"I'm not only a paladin even so." replied Rafael, closing his eyes "Those days; I left that life behind to keep safe those I cared for. Now I've returned because I want to protect people." Akio finally understood Rafael could not be the traitor, so he simply move his hand to his disk to surrender "Don't even think about it Akio!"

"But…" he replied, being interrupted again by Rafael

"We've come this far. Let's keep going on this duel, to see if your legacy is that powerful Akio." He then faced the three Egyptian cards "Furthermore, not all the days you can face those three monsters and say people you beat them."

"In your dreams, sir." replied Akio, changing his attitude towards Rafael "Then let's keep this duel and get it to the next level!"

"I agree." added Rafael, standing against the three Egyptian God cards.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day**_

**Herald of the Gods; Level 4, Warrior type, Light attribute; 1700 Atk, 1300 Def**

This card can be used as the three sacrifices required for the Normal Summon of "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", or "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This effect can only be used once per Duel.

* * *

**Maybe it was a little bit obvious who this new guy could be. Akio Ichigo Muto, he's still an inexperienced Paladin, since his most experience with them was against little minions of the fiends, as well as tag duels along his childhood friend Lily, who I expect has an obvious crush towards a character in here, in their training as members of the Paladins of Light. **

**Well, anyways, guess who will appear in next episode? Akio's father returns to the scene XD! As well as his wife, who I won't be revealing too much info but where she comes from. Until next update!**


	22. Episode 21: Heart of the Cards

"_We've come this far. Let's keep going on this duel, to see if your legacy is that powerful Akio." He then faced the three Egyptian cards "Furthermore, not all the days you can face those three monsters and say people you beat them."_

"_In your dreams, sir." replied Akio, changing his attitude towards Rafael "Then let's keep this duel and get it to the next level!"_

"_I agree." a__dded Rafael, standing against the three Egyptian God cards._

* * *

_**Episode 21: The Deck of Legends, Heart of the Cards**_

The three Egyptian Gods are already in the field, their legendary power is said to be one without comparison. "Now the Ra was summoned, I'm free to sacrifice all but 100 LP to have Ra gain those Atk and Def points." He said, as Ra began receiving the points, reaching a count of 3600 "Then I begin to launch the storm at you! Slifer attack Spear Dragon! Thunderbolt Strike!" said Akio, as Slifer began charging a sphere of thunders and electricity waves in its lower mouth, firing it at the dragon and erasing it from the field "Next one's Ra! Cinder to ashes Masked Dragon immediately! Almighty Blaze Cannon!" he added smiling, as Ra fired a powerful fire beam that melted the smaller dragon in instants, but activating its skill.

"Well, I greet you, for I can bring another dragon type monster from my deck." said Rafael while getting his monster from the Deck, summoning it "Come forth, Twin-Headed Behemoth!" the purple two-headed dragon landed, taking a defensive stance too and roaring.

"Sorry to inform you of this, but Slifer reduces by 2000 Atk and Def points when you summon monsters anytime." Replied Akio as Slifer began charging a shockwave in its upper mouth, as it began opening it and fired a purple thunder beam towards the behemoth, completely stunning it and leaving it quite weak. "In that case it's time for Obelisk the Tormentor to finish that monster, attack with Fists of Fury!" Obelisk simply readied his mighty fist, striking down the behemoth into pieces of hologram. "I guess that's the end of my turn."

"Here I go then!" said Rafael, planning his new strategy "Well, time to get things a bit interesting now I'll summon Dragoon Swordsman in attack mode!" said Rafael, as a tough warrior, wearing dragon scales as armor with wings behind him appeared in the field, in a heroic stance.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ralph, but Slifer will make that swordsman a lot weaker, reducing its power by 2000 points." replied Akio, as Slifer charged once again its thunder impact and fired it at the swordsman as it seemed weaker, but didn't work "What happened just now?"

Then Rafael showed up a card with the image of a dragoon kneeled before a dragon lord and another dragoon warrior. "Let me introduce you one of the most useful cards in my Dragoon Deck, **Dragoon's Pledge of Honor** a continuous trap card that negates any effect that targets my Dragoons, which means my swordsman is unaffected by Slifers' wrath, but that's not my goal for now, for I tune up my Swordsman with Twin-Headed Behemoth!" shouted Rafael as the swordsman transformed in three energy rings that surrounded the behemoth "To protect justice and hope, become the guardian this world needs! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector!" from the light, a shadow of a strong humanoid with dragon wings appeared, as it left the light, kneeling and armored with a tough dragon scale as an armor, positioned in a defensive stance; packing 2000 Atk points and 2000 Def points. "This should do for a while, I end my turn."

_**Akio-100 LP, Hand 3; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"Rafael I'm sorry to tell you this, but that monster won't help you too much now." said Akio getting his new card "I'll show you just now! Ra attack Dragoon Protector!" he said as Ra charged a blaze cannon beam in its mouth, shooting it at the Dragoon as Akio smiled, until the flames ceased and the dragoon was still there "Wait, what happened? That monster was supposed to be destroyed in battle!"

"Let me enlighten you then." Replied Rafael "My Dragoon is not possible to destroy in battle, you won't do much like that. However, he can be destroyed thanks to effects but then my Pledge of Honor enters, sparing my Dragoon from many cards." Rafael then closed his eyes smiling "If you want to beat him, you will have to make a great sacrifice this turn."

Akio then smiled confident "And I will! By sacrificing my other two gods, I'll destroy all cards in your side of the field, except your Dragoon." He said as Obelisk took with his hands the other two Gods and launched a powerful destruction wave, destroying Rafael's trap while the other two gods disappeared "Now, I'll simply go with a face down, your move." But he then noticed the trap card appearing in the field "Now what?"

"Well, when this card is destroyed I return it to my deck, face-up." Replied Rafael, placing the card as his deck began shuffling "And if I ever get it back I can immediately play it back in the field, but odds are against me for now."

"Well, I still end my turn. Your move Rafael." Added Akio, ending his turn

"Well, let's see what my deck has in store for me." Replied Rafael getting his card. He then stared at Akio and asked him "Out of curiosity Akio, who is your mother? Your father is very well known, but your mother..."

Akio simply smiled as he closed his eyes, while his memories ran through his mind "I can't tell you much. She doesn't like to be known all around the world like my father." He replied "I can tell you she was born in Tokyo tough, she then came to Domino City, met my father, and it seemed they had met in the past, quickly falling in love with each other. They are possibly watching this duel too, but I'm not sure if here in the arena or in home." Far in the arena, where there were not too many people around, two persons were staring at the giant screen, watching how Akio looked and fared in the duel of his life. One of them was a man around his late 30 years, as well as woman around the same age in a cover; they were Yugi and his wife, Akio's parents. "It looks Akio is doing pretty fine dear. He finally summoned the Three Egyptian God Cards, now he must rely in the Heart of Cards to get to the end of this duel."

"Dear, are you sure we had to allow him enter this tournament?" asked the woman concerned, while looking at her husband "I mean, he's quite skilled and dedicated, he inherited that from you." She said smiling happily.

Yugi simply turned to his wife smiling "And his sense of righteousness and of justice from both of use, while he inherited your strong will and kind heart." He then turned to Akio "Whatever happens in this duel its sure Akio will learn a lot from this duel."

"That's a good history Akio, you must be proud of your parents." Added Rafael smiling "Well, it's time for my move then." He said, losing his smile when he saw his hand was a going bad "Ummm, I guess I...end my turn." He added looking down.

_**Akio-100 LP, Hand 3; Rafael-4000, Hand 3**_

"Here I go then!" said Rafael getting his new card and smiling "It's time to get some fun, first with this powerful Spell card: **Gift of Life**, a spell card that allows me to sacrifice a Divine-Beast type monster in my side of the field. By tributing one of my Divine-Beasts in the field, I increase my Life points by half its Atk points." Said Akio as he turned to Obelisk and a ray of light that befell over it, making Obelisk disappear "Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, I thank you for all you did up to now, but I'll fight as my father would want it, trusting not in raw power, but the bond that my deck and I share!"

"That's the spirit Akio!" replied Rafael "I must say I feel some relief now that the Egyptian Gods left, but I'm sure the storm is about to arrive here, right?"

"Of course, nothing is really easy." Replied Akio. Back in the seats most of the duelists supporting Rafael sighed in relief, as those that supported Akio were a bit astonished, except for Lily.

"Akio, this is your chance to show the world your true dueling style." Said Lily, holding the pendant in her hands "You can do it; your parents, mine, and I know you can."

"Excuse me, are you a friend of Akio?" asked Sara, interrupting Lily

"Yeah, I am." She replied confused "Who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Sara, I'm a paladin friend of Rafael." She replied, noticing the pendant, that Akio had one too and that she constantly stared at him "I can see you're really close to Akio." said Sara smiling at her, while Lily simply blushed.

"Time to get things better now!" said Akio, holding a card in his hand "I activate my trap card, Magician's Circle, which allows me to Special Summon any Spellcaster monster from our Deck's with an Atk of 2000 or lower." A card then left Akio's Deck, as he grabbed it and was ready to play it "My father's guardian apprentice, I need of you now! Join forces with your mentor and unleash the true power of magic! Special Summon! Dark Magician Girl!" he shouted while a figure appeared from the circle, a blond haired girl with a magician's blue outfit and a hat in her head, she swoop by, winkling her right eye as she landed right in the duel field, the Dark Magician Girl. Most men in the crowd began shouting in response to her arrival "That's not all for now, I activate another card, Pot of Avarice, which adds 5 cards from my graveyard to my Deck and allows me to draw two new cards." He said, as he chose his five cards "I'll just add Tricky, my knights, and Herald of the Gods, then I shuffle and draw two new cards." He then drew his last card due to his spell, noticing it was Sage's Stone, he immediately smiled "Well, I activate Sage's Stone spell card, which allows me to Special Summon a Dark Magician if Dark Magician Girl is in the field!" he said quite happy, as the card appeared from his deck and he summoned it forth "Wielder of the dark arts, I beseech you. Please, hear my request and join me in this fight! My father's guardian! Special Summon! Return, Dark Magician!" he said as the tall man appeared, in a purple outfit and swinging a bit his staff until he took it with his two hands. The crowd got even more excited as Yugi's combo was played "That's all for now, your move Rafael."

"Here I go! I'll have to try harder and maybe this card will do so!" he said as he rose his left hand as the field zone was opened in his disk "Activate, Dragoon's Palace of Hope!" he said as the hologram of the card appeared, showing a palace in the depth of the mountains were dragons lived, with statues of dragons, some mist around it and Dragoons guarding it. The duel field then turned into the outer grounds of the palace, as well as a low mist rolled in "This card not only changes the field, but gives me some advantage. First, all my Dragoon monsters receive a 500 Atk bonus." He said as his synchro Dragoon increased its force to 2500 "Next, if I have a Dragoon monster in the field, this card won't be destroyed by your cards or allow the activation of another Field Spell Card." Said that, the field was covered by a strange aura, which's source was the synchro Dragoon "Finally, I can tribute a Dragoon monster and call another one from my deck, of the same level or lower, or the same but talking about Atk points."

Inside Sector Security's balcony, Goodwin was more than interested in how the duel was going. Jack simply stared at it, a bit pissed off "It's a shame Rafael didn't got those cards when those so famed Egyptian Gods were around, maybe something good would have come of it." said Jack, finally standing up from his seat and approaching the windows. Mina did so too, trying to defend Rafael.

"But Mr. Atlas, he did survive, not even Kaiba could face them without suffering a lot, Rafael did." She said smiling until Lazar interrupted her.

"But there's a major difference in here. Rafael just had to deal with them for a long period not at their full force, while others duelist faced them in shorter spans but at full force, and not the wrath of the three, but one." said Lazar smiling deviously then turning to the field "Now he faces Yugi's deck for sure."

From an hologram in front of Goodwin, ZigZix appeared, reporting something in the Ener-D reactor "Mr. Goodwin, there appears to be a problem with the reactor!" he said with his usual eccentric tone "There are some strange readings, what's going on there?"

Goodwin simply smiled and replied "Just the best duel up to now, professor. Now get back to those readings and report anything out of the ordinary." He said shutting down the hologram "Lazar, don't underestimate Yugi Muto's Deck." He said still smiling "That deck is supposedly unbeatable, since it can counter almost anything."

"Now then, I change my Dragoon to Attack position and charge against Dark Magician!" said Rafael, as the Dragoon Protector jumped in the air and landed in front of Dark Magician, surprising it "Attack with Dragoon Fiery Fist!" he said as the Dragoon charge fire in its fist and launched a powerful hit against the Dark Magician, destroying it "Since my Dragoon can't be destroyed in battle, he survives, not as your magician, I end my turn with this face down now Akio."

_**Akio-2100 LP**__**, Hand 3; Rafael-4000 LP, Hand 1**_

"Let's see what comes now!" shouted Akio, as he got one of his knights "Time to play another spell known As Hand Destruction! Both of us discard 2 cards and get two new ones!" he said as he discarded his Queen Knight and a Summoned Skull, Rafael threw away his entire hand and got two new cards, as well as Akio "Time for some backup! I activate **Awakening from Beyond**, this card allows me to get a monster from my graveyard into my hand, while you get two new cards." He then picked up his Dark Magician and stared at the field "Now I activate the spell card **Magician's Ultimate Formula**, equipping it to my Dark Magician Girl!" a huge book appeared before the young apprentice, as it hovered and increased her powers "This card gives her a bonus of 600 Atk points, but also allows her to Special Summon a monster from my hand by removing from play monsters in my graveyard to reach or surpass the star level." He then removed Slifer from his graveyard, putting it in his pocket "Now I can Special Summon my Dark Magician!" he shouted as the magician returned to the field "Next I activate the spell Thousand Knives to destroy your Dragoon!" the magician then made knives appear, as he took two with him and threw them to the Dragoon, as the others followed it and hit the monster, destroying it "Time for some offensive! Huh?" he replied as a Dragoon Commander appeared on the field in defensive stance.

"Surprised right? Well, when Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector is removed from the field by battle or removed from field I can Special Summon another Dragoon monster from my Deck, Graveyard or Hand, but it won't be able to change its position." Replied Rafael smiling "Now that's some safe and sound, right?"

"Yeah, until I defeat him! Dark Magician attack!" said Akio as the magician harnessed energy in its staff and launched a dark sphere towards the commander, destroying it "Time for a payback don't you think? Dark Magician Girl, attack! Dark Burning Magic!" he said as the girl harnessed an energy sphere and launched it towards Rafael, hitting him hard "That's all for my turn."

"Nice move, I give you that." replied Rafael smiling and getting his card "Time for some rough business then! I activate my face down **Dragoon Revival Rite**, to bring back my Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector with his skill negated." He said as the Dragoon jumped from inside a tomb, landing in the field "Now, I'll activate my Dragoon's Palace of Hope, by tributing my Dragoon I can bring another one of level 6 or lower, like my Dragon Lord-Dragoon Warrior!" he said as the humanoid wearing black armor and helmet with dragon wings on is back landed in the field, with 2400 atk points "But he's not here to fight, rather for a tune up! I summon Dragoon Apprentice!" added Rafael, as the younger Dragoon warrior appeared on the field "With him here, it's time for some noise now!" he said, as the younger one became energy rings surrounding the older "To protect justice and hope! Knight and paladin that fights bravely for life, lend me your strength! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Fly into the sky, Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord!" he said while his ace monster landed from the rings, wearing white-silverish armor with dragon wings, as it took a heroic stance in mid-air "Now this monster receives a bonus attack of 300 points for each dragon in my graveyard, right now there are 8 dragons in my graveyard, which means 1800 bonus!" the Dragoon attack increased to a great range of 4300, the end could be near now for Akio "I end my turn with a face down." Said Rafael, making the crowd a bit curious of what he planned.

"Why? You could have left me in a dire situation by taking out any of my monsters." Asked Akio surprised.

"I know." Replied Rafael smiling "But there's something you must learn from this duel, it will only happen if I push you to your limits." He then smiled "Why do you think I got this monster?"

"The Heart of the Cards…" replied Akio understanding "That's right…even if this deck and I have a deep bond, sometimes I lose faith and things go wrong…so you're saying you want me to…fight at my full?"

"Of course, that's what makes a duel pretty enjoyable and funny." Replied Rafael smiling "I learned it the hard way, but also I want to face the legendary deck your father left. Show me its power in your hands!" he said as Akio stared at his Deck "This next card will say if the duel goes on or ends next turn."

_**Akio-2100 LP, Hand 0; Rafael-4000, Hand 2**_

Akio then smiled fully determined "I will!" he said getting his card and looking at it, showing a smile "Alright now! I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows us to draw cards from our Deck until we have 6 in our hands!" he then stared at his hand and smiled even more "This got even better! I activate Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer, which allows me to search my deck and get Buster Blader in my Deck!" he said getting his card "Next I activate the **Magician's Trick**, by sending an equip card in the field, I can draw two more cards from my Deck!" he said, drawing cards and destroying the formula equipped to Dark Magician Girl "Next I play Polymerization!" he said as Buster Blader and Dark Magician entered a vortex "The might of a warrior and the skills of a magician unite! Show the rebirth of a great warrior that returns from darkness! Fusion Summon! My ace monster, Dark Paladin!" then from it the Dark Magician emerged, encased in a black purple armor in his tunics and a strange staff with a sword at its peak, the most powerful magician ever "Then by removing from play the Summoned Skull in my graveyard and the Queen's Knight there, I get another monster!" another vortex appeared on the field "Chaos soldier, I ask of you to lend me your power! Show my opponent the power you carry, those of light and darkness, that of Twilight! Special Summon! Chaos warrior, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" a warrior encased in dark blue armor with yellow stripes and a shield and sword in hand arrived, swinging the sword around, one of the most powerful monsters aside from the god cards "But that's not the end yet! I play Monster Reborn to return my Dark Magician, to activate Dedication through Light and Darkness!" the Dark magician disappeared again allowing the entrance of another magician "Magician that comes from the lands of chaos, lend me your arcane powers! Master of spells and runes, I request your skills! Special Summon! Dark Magician of Chaos!" a blue skinned magician with a gothic black outfit and a purple crest in its head, with black hair appeared in the field.

Rafael simply smiled at Akio. Somehow, Akio trusted enough already on his deck to the point he got the card he needed at the right moment. Now the duel could proceed smoothly. Up in the seats, Yugi stared at his son, proud of his movement. Not only had he managed to get the force to summon the Egyptian Gods, but also the secret of the Heart of the Cards. "Finally Akio, you've learned everything you need to become a paladin or a champion, the choice is yours now."

"Good movement Akio, but I got this card here in my draw through your effect!" replied Rafael, activating Dragoon's Pledge of Honor "Your Black Luster Soldier's effect won't work; my Dragoon's are covered of him. And with my field protected due to the presence of a Dragoon, well things won't be easy at the moment." He added

"Maybe, but I have power to defeat your Dragoon in battle!" he said, as the Dark Paladin increased its strength "He gets 500 Atk points for each Dragon monster in either graveyard and field, giving him an incredible boost up to 7400 points!" replied Akio, as his monsters power was almost the double of Rafael's Dragoon "Time to defeat him in a fight! Attack with Dark Slash of Magic!" the paladin then charged a powerful energy slice, sending it right to the Dragoon and hitting him in a huge explosion "That should do." He said, as the Dragoon was still there, but with a powerful shield.

"I activated the **Shield of Aegis **trap card, making indestructible the monster equipped with it." Replied Rafael, as his LP decreased to 400 in a single round.

"Interesting, your move Rafael." Added Akio, having an eerie feeling inside of him.

"Here I go then! I go with **Legendary Sword-Excalibur **equipped to my Dragoon, increasing its power to 4800 points." Said Rafael smiling "Then I activate my last effect." He said, as the Dragoon began hovering in the field "I activate my Dragoon's ability, that reduces one of your monsters Atk to 0 and cancel out its skill." He said, as his Dragoon launched a powerful shockwave towards the Dark Paladin "You ready for this Akio?"

Akio closed his eyes seriously, then opened them with a smile in his face "Of course, I'm ready for this."

"Dragon Lord-Dragoon knight Lord, attack with Blazing Nova Dragon Slice!" shouted Rafael, as the Dragoon launched an incredible amount of energy in its sword towards Dark Paladin, as it turned into a dragon and hit the Paladin with all its might, reducing Akio's LP to 0 finally; Rafael approached Akio, trying to shake hands with him "Akio, I really enjoyed our duel." Added Rafael smiling "You fought bravely and with all you've got, that's good to see in a duelist."

Akio turned his face up, smiling and laughing a bit "I did too Rafael, thanks for everything and I'm sorry for what I said to you." He said shaking hands with him.

* * *

Many new cards in this episode XD! I gratefully thank DragonKnight15 for his help with the three * marked cards in the next list, he's the one and only creator of them, thank DK15, I owe you one and I'll be repaying it soon...I hope so.

New Cards of the Day

***Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector; Level 6, Dragon type Synchro monster; 2000 Atk, 2000 Def  
**1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monster

This card can't be destroyed in battle. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon one monster with "Dragoon" in its name from your hand, deck or graveyard. The monster's effects are negated and cannot change their battle position.

***Dragoon's Palace of Hope; Field Spell Card **

Increase the Atk of all "Dragoon" monsters by 500. As long as there is one "Dragoon" monster card in your field, this card cannot be destroyed by a card's effect. The activation of another Field Spell Card is negated. By tributing one "Dragoon" monster card on your field, you can Special Summon another "Dragoon" monster with attack or level equal to that of the tributed monster.

***Dragoon's Pledge of Honor; Continuous Trap Card**

Monsters with "Dragoon" in their name cannot be targeted by effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps or monster effects. If this card is ever destroyed, you can return this card back to your deck face-up and shuffle it. If you draw this card while it is face-up, you can play it that same turn.

**Gift of Life; Normal Spell Card**

This card can only be activated if you have at least one Divine-Beast monster face-up in the field. You can tribute a Divine-Beast to increase your LP by half that monsters attack points.

**Awakening from Beyond, Normal Spell Card (Yugioh Duel Monsters, Episode 223)**

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Magician's Ultimate Formula, Equip Spell Card**

Equip only to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl". The equipped monster increases its Atk by 600. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a monster from your Hand by removing from play a monster(s) in your Graveyard, with the same combine level(s) or lower.

**Dragoon Revival Rite, Trap Card**

If you have no monsters in your side of the Field, you can Special Summon a Dragoon monster from your Graveyard, its effect is negated even if it needs to be removed from the field.

**Magician's Trick, Normal Spell Card**

By sending an Equip Card in the field, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord, Effect synchro Monster; Dragon Type monster, Level 8; Atk 2500, Def 2500; Light Attribute**** (once again, just in case I didn't update the other chapter).  
**1 Dragoon Tuner monster+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

This card is treated as a Warrior-type monster too. For each Dragon and Warrior type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 300 Atk points. Once per turn, you can select a monster your opponent controls and remove a Dragon or Warrior Type monster from your graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, that monster's effect is cancelled and its Atk is reduced to 0. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's effects.

**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Master; Effect Synchro Monster; Dragon, Level 6; Atk-2300, Def 2000; Wind Attribute**** (just in case I didn't update the other chapter where this card appeared).  
**"Dragoon Apprentice"+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

This card is treated as a Warrior-type monster too. For each Dragon and Warrior-type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 500 Atk points. This card is unaffected by your opponent's effects. Once per turn, you can select a monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, that monster's Atk is reduced to 0.

**Shield of Aegis, Continuous Trap Card**

Activate when a Dragoon monster is selected as an attack target. Treat this card as an Equip Card and equip the selected monster with this card. The monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed in battle by your opponent's monster.

**Legendary Sword-Excalibur, Equip Spell Card**

Equip only to a Dragoon monster. Increase the Atk of this monster by 500 points. If the selected monster would be destroyed in battle, you can send this card to the graveyard instead of the Dragoon monster.

* * *

**Well, that's my very first episode with a duel divided in three parts, I hope you really liked it (but even I know I shouldn't have wrote that Akio summoned his best cards in his last turn and then Rafael beat him in a single move with the Dragoon's skill, even if it was for him to cully understand the power of the Heart of the Cards). Yeah, I know the Dragoons seem to be really uber and broken cards, but that's because both Reginald and one of the already mentioned Dark Generals have cards that specifically target Rafael's Deck; that's why, for them to give him quite a beaten sometimes. ****As a further sneak peek, Lily and Akio will have a duel against the traitor of the Paladins, trying to rescue Akio's younger sister once the Fiends begin their assault in the world, supported by the Dark Signers too.**

**Until next update guys, thanks for everything so far once again!**


	23. Episode 22: Chazz Thunder VS Runic Sara

**_Back in action again XD. Well, I want to try something new too. For the next chapters, the characters of Paladins of Light and Yugioh 5Ds will be giving brief information of what is to come in the next chapter. This is just as an bonus._**

**_Also, I wish to thank DragonKnight15 for all his help in some aspects of this fic, as well as his support with cards. And also I'm taking this opportunity to tell you readers that his fanfic Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn! is quite interesting and pretty well desgined, I really recommend you if you like fanfics that have crossover characteristics, as well as fans of the ones he's using for the crossover._**

**_That's all for now, time to go onwards in the story XD!_**

* * *

_**Episode 22**__**: Chazz Thunder VS Runic Sara; Spellcasters show-time!**_

As the duel arena was getting ready for the next duel, Akio was walking by the corridors, as he met Lily in there "Akio!" she said running towards him to hug him "I'm sorry, maybe wishing you good luck did all the opposite thing…" she said concerned. Akio simply smiled at her.

"Its fine, I haven't had fun in a duel like that since…" said Akio, thinking a bit "well, since a long time ago! I even strengthen the bond with my Deck, all thanks to that duel!" Lily simply smiled at him, really happy for him.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I know the duel meant something." Said a voice down the corridor; it was Rafael accompanied by his friends.

"Akio you pulled really good strategies in there." said Sara looking at him "You're really a talented duelist."

"And for our friend Rafael to say that he really enjoyed a duel, believe me, it takes a lot." added Alan, cheering him. Yusei Fudo then looked at Akio.

"Akio right?" asked Yusei, to which Akio nodded positively "I know that deck is the legacy your father left for you; strengthen your bond and trust in it and even expand it to your friends, that's the only way we can improve and get better." He said, as Akio smiled at his new friends; moments later his parents arrived from behind, looking for him.

"Akio." Said Yugi Muto, accompanied by his wife.

"Father? Mother? You…watched the entire duel?" he asked a bit nervous

"Yeah we did honey." replied his mother smiling "I must say that you fought really well, like your father would have or even better maybe." Akio just remained silent a moment, until he faced his father.

"Father, I did this for you. Not to get the title, but for them to remember your name…and save the world too." said Akio, trembling a bit "I wanted to make you two proud of me." Yugi placed his left hand over Akio's shoulder and asked him to look at him.

"Akio, your mother and I have always been proud of you and your sister." said Yugi smiling at him "You don't need a trophy for us to feel like that, nor save the world. You just need to be how we taught you and your sister Erika to be, honest and capable of achieving your goals, without giving up." said that Akio hugged his father strongly, later joined by Akio's mother; meanwhile Lily looked at them, happy to see Akio back to his old self. Moments later, when Akio's father left to return home, Akio received a message from his and Lily's paladin mentor.

"AAAAAKIIIIIIOOOOOO! LIIIIILYYYYYYYYY!" was the shout heard from the phone "Where have you guys gone too? You're supposed to be in here readying for your graduation test!" shouted the mentor, worrying both Lily and Akio. Rafael simply asked them the phone and talked with the mentor.

"They were helping me on an affair, sir." said Rafael in the phone, the mentor immediately recognized his voice and got really ashamed, but began asking a few questions to Rafael, to which he finally replied "They have already graduated sir, they are full-pledged Paladins now." He then ceased the call and looked at Akio and Lily, giving them two communicators he had in his backpack "Congratulations guys, welcome to the Paladins of Light." Both Akio and Lily finally fulfilled his dream, proud of it they thanked Rafael, until moments later he asked them "By the way, who told you guys I was a traitor?"

Akio replied "This tournament's organizer, Mr. Reginald." When he said that, Reginald was passing by, stopping in front of them.

"My, oh my," said Reginald cynically "it seems that Yugi's son is not half bad, I would have expected a better result." Alan immediately tried to punch him, but was restrained by Emily and Sara; Reginald simply began laughing "Fine, this will be interesting. Rafael, I expect to see you in this tournament's final round, for you're the one I seek."

"What are you scheming Reginald?" asked Rafael serious "The Fiends won't come back for a while."

"That's what you think." replied Reginald smiling deviously "I'll show my true colors to you guys only, until my plan reaches its end. I'll enjoy getting revenge now!" he then left laughing a lot, leaving the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll have a break of 20 minutes for the next duelists to ready!" shouted MC through his microphone, letting know Sara and Chazz they had to be ready.

"Well, it's my turn then." Said Sara smiling, then turning to his friends "I'll give it my best, that way I'll face you next round Rafael."

"Just like in the old times. That appears to be the case if you win." replied Rafael smiling anxiously "Do your best Sara." She simply smiled eagerly, heading to the arena while readying her deck. Yusei and company returned to the seats, while Rafael headed to the waiting room with only one other duelist in there; the mysterious Roland.

* * *

"Time for the second duel ladies and gentlemen!" shouted MC, trying to make the crowd get even more in emotion "After the great duel we had earlier, it's time to greet the new contenders!" he shouted as the two new duelists arrived "This time we welcome two great duelists, Chazz Princeton, heir to the Princeton legacy!" at that moment, Chazz entered the field, smiling confidently and saluting his fans "And Miss Sara Aleida!" at that moment Sara entered the field, having a red duel disk with two symbols like runes above it "Let's see what this two great duelists have in store now!"

Chazz simply stared at Sara "Well girlie, it's time for both of us to face off, after all this time." He said as some memories of a duel they had in Duel Academy took place, in which Sara defeated him using Endymion, as Chazz's Armed Dragon fell "You'll be a nice training to face Rafael next."

"Only if you beat me Chazz." replied Sara smiling, as she turned on his disk, then Chazz did so too; both then stared at each other "Time to duel!"

_**Sara-4000 LP, Hand 5; Chazz-4000 LP, Hand 5**_

"I'll go first if you don't mind my dear!" said Chazz getting a draw before anything could happen "I'll start up by summoning my Masked Dragon in defense mode, as well as dropping two set cards. Your move Sara."

"Fine for me!" replied Sara getting her card and smiling "I'll start by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior!" the red orange armored knight, wielding a sword and knight in his arms "Then I'll set a card and end my turn for now."

"Wow; that must be something new." Said Leo really surprised about what Sara said "Sara seems like another person when she duels in tournaments!"

"Well, a duel requires strategy Leo." Added Yusei staring at the field, curious of how Sara planned to win "It seems Sara is a brilliant tactician; let's see if she can pull a major move."

_**Sara-4000 LP, Hand 4; Chazz-4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"Here I go then! I'll activate Polymerization, fusion summoning Ojama Knight by joining Ojama Black and Green!" said Chazz as a yellow colored beast covered in a knight's armor and wearing a red swimming suit above its armor, landed in front of him, in a defensive stance with 2000 Def points "With him in the field, you lose two of your monster card zones, which means you have a limit of 3 monsters!" the knight then sent two spirits to block the two card zones of Sara "How's that?"

"It's a bit strange, but I expected that." replied Sara a bit astonished to Chazz, pissing him off "Are you done?" Chazz simply nodded positively, granting her the turn "I go then! Time for a bit of counter! I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode!" a woman wearing greenish clothes of a magician with black hair arrived in front of her, smiling happily "Then I activate the spell Card Destruction! We discard our hand and draw the same number of cards sent." Both duelists drew the same number of cards that they threw "Now, I activate my Trap Card, Pitch-Black Power Stone, placing three counters on it." Said Sara, as three spheres surrounded the stone "I end my turn."

_**Sara-4000 LP, Hand **__**3; Chazz-4000 LP, Hand 1**_

"Let's see what I can do…well, I end my turn for a while." Replied Chazz nervous, for Sara had spell counters to spare for a lot of time.

"Then I go, I activate Breaker's skill to destroy one of your face-downs!" said Sara, as Breaker harnessed his counter and launched it to destroy one of Chazz's face-downs, destroying a Mirror Force "Next, I'll tribute my Breaker to summon Disenchanter to the field!" she said, as an elf-like woman with clothes similar to those of a shaman, purple and a bit red colored with a yellow staff "Time to activate my Exemplar's effect, to bring back my Frequency Magician that was sent to the graveyard by taking her two counters!" a magician wearing clothes that seemed to be of a strange gray pattern appeared in the field, laughing a bit "Now I tune-up for more power! The veil of magician's will rise! Accompanied with mystery, the master of spells arrives with his power! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Arcanite Magician!" the light beam faded, revealing a white robe colored purple skinned magician, wielding a black staff with a yellow orb in it, with 400 Atk points "When this monster is Synchro Summon, I can place 2 counters on it, increasing its power by 1000 for each one, which means he has 2400 now." The magician then increased its power, as two spheres of energy surrounded him and entered his staff "Next I activate my Power Stone's effect, which allows me to send a counter from it to my magician!" one of the spheres then left the stone and entered the magician's staff, increasing its strength to 3400 points.

"Just like Sara plays." Said Alan, watching impressed how his little sister was taking the duel "She really knows what she does."

"It seems her strategy is pretty much using Spell counters." said Yusei curious, but identifying the strategies of her deck "With that basic effect, she can do almost anything her monsters can activate."

"Yep, pretty much." replied Alan "However, not every card in that deck involves spell counters." He added. Yusei had a feeling he was talking about Sara's Paladin card, which up to the moment he hasn't seen.

"Time for some action!" shouted Sara smiling eagerly "Arcanite Magician, attack with Spell Strike!" the white robed magician then harnessed some power in its staff and redirecting it towards the knight, turning it into hologram debris "Now Magical Exemplar, attack Chazz's dragon!" the black haired woman then harnessed two spheres in her hands, launching them against Masked Dragon and destroying it.

"Unfortunately girlie you activated its skill!" replied Chazz smiling as another dragon took the place "Say hello to my little friend, Armed Dragon LV 3!" he shouted as the small dragon appeared in the field "Anything else you want to do?" asked Chazz cynically.

"Not for the moment." replied Sara smiling "Your move Chazz."

"Hehehe, this will be funny!" shouted Chazz eager "Now you'll feel the power of my Armed Dragons!"

_**Sara-4000 LP, Hand 3; Chazz-4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"Time for some pain!" shouted Chazz, getting his card as his dragon began to shine strongly "Now that my Armed Dragon has survived a turn, I can upgrade its level by 2!" the small dragon began growing, as its strength increased and his body grew taller and heavier, with more sharp edges in it "Say hello to the Armed Dragon Lv5 that came from my Deck!" he said as the dragon roared fiercely "Now, Armed Dragon attack Magical Exemplar!" the dragon then charged some power in its fists and threw it against the spellcaster, that was turned into debris immediately "Now, I end my turn, but with that my Armed Dragon grows up again by 2!" added Chazz as his dragon became even stronger "Come forth, Armed Dragon Lv 7!" the new bigger dragon simply roared fiercely, as it stood in its two feet behind Chazz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has gotten pretty good!" said MC excited of the duel "The raw power of Chazz against Sara's will and strategy, let's see who's going to win this round!" The crow simply shouted even more.

"It appears it's my turn." said Sara, getting her card "I'll summon Defender in defense mode and next I activate my Arcanite's Magician skill!" she said as the magician harnessed an energy sphere from its staff.

"What are you doing?" asked Chazz a bit off guard as the sphere began shinning.

"You see, I can remove a spell counter from anywhere in my field in order to destroy one card in the field. I will destroy your dragon right now before it reaches its full power!"

"You've gotta be joking?" replied Chazz nervous, as the sphere was thrown at his dragon and resulting in a huge explosion that defeated it.

"Now, my Magician will attack you directly!" shouted Sara smiling as the magician casted one of its most powerful spells. "I end my turn with this face down."

"What an incredible counter! Sara just took out one of Chazz's most powerful monsters!" shouted MC amazed "Will Chazz be able to come back after this? Or will he leave early this tournament?"

_**Sara-4000 LP, Hand 3**__**; Chazz-1600 LP, Hand 2**_

"Heheheh, this is not over yet." said Chazz as he got the card that could be the last one, smiling afterwards "I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back…Armed Dragon Lv 7!" he said, as the Dragon rose from the ground "Now, I sacrifice it…" he said, as the dragon was covered in a new bright light "…to Special Summon, Armed Dragon LV 10!" he said, as a dragon covered in metal silver armor, with two hands and feet, with wings like razor blades roared fiercely as it landed on the field "Now my dragon, I'll discard one card to destroy every monster Sara controls!" he shouted, as the dragon harnessed raw power in its right hand.

"Not so fast!" replied Sara, as Defender's shield orb shone "By removing a spell counter in my magical stone, I can spare one monster in my field from destruction, that one being Arcanite Magician!" she said as the dragon's power was unleashed, destroying Defender but not Arcanite.

"Well, then I guess I set this one and now my dragon attacks your magician!" added Chazz, as the dragon readied another blow that crashed in front of the magician, sparing it "What now?"

Sara showed her trap card, Waboku "With this one, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle. And you just drained your hand, which means Armed Dragon 10 won't destroy anything else this turn!"

"Humph, your move then." added Chazz happy "It won't matter because I will win now!"

"Not so sure about it!" replied Sara, getting her card "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the card you set now!" she said, as a wind typhoon destroyed a Sakuretsu Armor "Next, I remove another Spell counter from Arcanite to destroy your dragon!"

"Not again?" shouted Chazz frustrated, as his newly dragon was erased with the another attack from the magician, that still packed 1400 "Heh, even so I will still remain a moment more…" said Chazz , until another Breaker took the battlefield "Oh no…"

"That's game Chazz! Breaker, Arcanite, unleash the true powers of magicians!" said Sara happily, as his two monsters finished the duel swiftly, earning her right to move forward in the tournament.

"That's all ladies and gentlemen! Miss Aleida moves forth in the tournament!" shouted MC, congratulating as Sara as the crowd cheered for her. Sara approached Chazz and wanted to shake hands with him "This was a good duel Chazz, I really enjoyed it."

Chazz stood once again, staring seriously at Sara, then pulling a smile "Well, it seems your strategies still best me after all." he added, shaking hands with Sara "I have much to learn yet, but one day I'll be able to beat you and Rafael."

"Be sure of it, but we will also train even more to move onwards too." Sara replied closing her eyes and smiling at Chazz.

"Wow!" shouted Leo in the seats quite amazed "Her deck is incredible!" Yusei simply stared at the field, looking at Sara, quite amazed of the duel he just saw. _So, Sara and Rafael have a lot of talent in dueling huh? The next duel will be one worthy to watch, but now I'm eager to face Sara in a duel too._ he said to himself in thoughts, happy.

* * *

Back in his room, Reginald was closed inside, talking in the shadows with his partner in crime "Listen to me Prince, this duel is our chance to release them."

"_But what if he interferes again?" _replied the shadowy figure angrily, as another two shadows appeared behind it.

"You shouldn't worry about it, my son." said a figure that appeared to be the Terrorking

"Yes dear. Everything is going as planned in the realm." said a female voice of the shadow that seemed to be the Infernalqueen.

"Your Highness," added Reginald kneeling before them "I have news that the Paladins are reunited in this tournament by my work. We have the chance to wipe them out for good already. Doing so, as well as releasing the Chaos Beast will give us the upper hand in our plans."

The Terrorking looked down upon Reginald, quite coldly "Do what you must. The Dreadfulprince must show his skill of a general once again." as a warp gate was closing, the Archfiends entered and turned back at Reginal and the Archfiend Prince "Don't mess this one. The Wicked Ones are growing impatient; if you fail, they will send the Dark Generals to finish everything for good." the gate then closed, as Reginald saw through the window how Sara won her duel, smiling deviously "My dear Sara, I know you still wish to save me from darkness, but it's way too late now." he then turned to a camera that lead to the room where Roland and Rafael were waiting "Rafael, this time, victory will be mine; the fiends will finally have an advance upon this world!" shouted Reginald, as he let go an evil laughter.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Mana/DM Girl: It's my sweet Sy's turn to face-off in the tournament, he's going against Emily, a friend of Sara and Rafael!  
Syrus: Mana dear, calm down, it won't be easy. Her deck will be a real test, she moves like the winds, but I'll give my best anyways!  
Mana/DM Girl: Oh Syrus, just be a gentleman and get a victory for me okay? That's why I love you!  
Reginald: Heheh, that is if I don't interfere! I'll crush every paladin in my way!**_

_**Syrus and Mana: This and more next time, in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, episode 23: Cyber and Roid's are back; Technology's Conquering**_


	24. Episode 23: A Secret Asssault

_**Episode 23: **__**Cyber and Roids are back; A Secret Asssault.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready for the next round, between Syrus Trusdale and Emily Lina!" shouted MC eagerly; Syrus and Emily hurried to the duel field, as they were wished good luck by their friends. They finally arrived at their posts in the arena, readying for the next duel as MC announced its beginning.

Meanwhile, in a room inside the arena, Reginald stared at the duel field through a monitor, looking really cold at them as a shadow figure formed behind him "So, how much long should we wait for our revenge, Reginald?" asked the shadow, as it began taking the form of a fiend monster, the Archfiend Prince.

Reginald simply smiled while staring at the monitor "Patience prince, patience. Rafael is our real target, but we can take out the strongest of the paladins if we make a right move." he then took his deck, taking three cards from its top "Everyone thinks this cards were gone for years, but the truth is, they lie with me now. Rafael won't stop us and we will open the gate for the fiends once again."

The Archfiend Prince simply stared at Reginald, as his form began fading away, before disappearing, he spoke to his companion "I hope so, war is about to erupt in the spirit world…and the Immortals are also growing impatient, they want to move already." he added, finally leaving.

_The Immortals huh? Let's see if all these __centuries they remained sealed made some good to them._ thought Reginald, as he moved a bishop in his chess table "That's checkmate; odds are in my favor, power, time, and luck too. There's no way I can lose."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Coming from the USA as well, we have Mrs. Emily Lina!" shouted MC, as Emily entered the duel field, waving her hand to the crowds "And her contender, is none other than an old favorite of the Semi-Pro League, Mr. Syrus Trusdale!"the bluish haired young man began heading to take his position in the field. Both duelists approached each other for the hand shake.

"Emily, I wish you the best luck for this duel." said Syrus, finishing the handshake and cleaning his small glasses "I'll give it my all today."

"I wouldn't expect anything else Sy." replied Emily smiling "Let's see what fate is preparing for us." she said. Both duelists then turned on their disks and readied for the beginning of the duel.

"Let's duel!" shouted both of them.

_**Emily 4000 LP, Hand 5; Syrus 4000 LP, Hand 5.**_

"Ladies first Emily, but it's your choice if you go first." said Syrus politely.

"Then I guess I'll start if you don't mind Syrus." replied Emily getting her card "Thanks a lot for being polite by the way."

"That's my dear Sy!" shouted Mana quite blushed "He's such a gentleman, I'm lucky he's with me!" she added quite happy.

"Let's start this! I'll set Flying Kamakiri #1 in defense mode!" said Emily as green mantis-like insect appeared before her, with its four arms covering itself "Next I set a card and finish my turn."

"Then I start my turn!" said Syrus quite confident "Now, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" a cybernetic dragon appeared from a portal in front of Syrus roaring as it stood by "Next, I still have my summon, which I'll use to bring Steamroid in attack mode!" he added as the tough machine-train creature with cartoon characteristics appeared "Sorry for this Emily, but this will hurt a bit! Steamroid attack now!" the train machine monster moved towards the insect, crushing it in debris in an instant, as another insect appeared to take its place.

Emily smiled at Syrus "You see, when my insect is defeated an sent to the grave, I can bring any level 4 or lower wind attributed monster from my hand to the field, like another Kamakiri." she said as the insect monster landed in attack position.

"Unfortunately I can still go for some damage with Cyber Dragon!" replied Syrus, as his mechanical dragon launched a powerful blaster at the insect, crushing it into debris too, but leaving behind another insect "Well, I end my turn with a face down, that's all."

_**Emily 3300 LP, Hand 4; Syrus 4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"Here I go then! I tribute my Kamakiri to summon forth Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode!" said Emily, as a humanoid winged male appeared in the field, with a powerful gale by his side "By the way, when Joe arrives by releasing a Wind attribute monster, I can return every Trap and Spell card on the field to its owner's hand." she then activated a face-down in front of her "But first, I activate my Treasure Map, which allows me to draw 2 cards this turn!" she said, getting her cards and returning all trap and spell cards to the hand "Now, Joe, attack Steamroid!" said Emily, as her monster attacked with a gale whirlwind the train monster, destroying it immediately "Now with it gone, I'll end my turn."

"Nice one, but I have more machines where it came from!" replied Syrus getting his card "First, I'll go by activating my Spell Card Future Fusion!" he said as a vortex appeared behind him, which made the crow shout in excitement.

"That's it, there's no coming back now." said Chazz in the seats a bit surprised

"Why do you say that Chazz?" asked Yusei a bit curious

"When Syrus uses that card it is to get one of three major hitters from his deck." replied Chazz smiling "There are three Fusion monsters Syrus has in that deck that turn a duel's outcome: Cyber End Dragon, a powerful monster packing 4000 attack points and piercing effect; Cyberdark Dragon, a mighty monster with 1000 Atk points, but that can equip itself with a dragon monster in our graveyard and even increase its Atk by 100 for each monster in it; or one of his Super Vehicroids, either one is strong enough to take most monsters in any deck, but let's see how this goes out."

"Now, I'm sending a Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid from my deck to the graveyard to bring Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in two turns." he said, as the portal closed behind him "But that's not all yet I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode and a card face-down, your move."

_**Emily 3300 LP, Hand 4; Syrus 4000 LP, Hand 2**_

"Well, that's a bit saddening." said Emily as she got her card an felt energy from it "First I activate the spell card Cost Down, by discarding a monster the monsters in my hand are reduced in two levels!" she said as she dropped a Harpy Lady "Next I set a card face down and return it to my hand to Special Summon **Aria, the Breeze of Spring**!" she said as the face-down revealed it was Treasure Map once again and a small fairy-like creature with bird wings appeared in the field and Emily got two new cards "Now, it's time for some action! I tune up my Aria with my Joe!" the little creature transformed into an energy ring that surrounded Joe as Emily began the chant "To protect justice, fight like the wind! Strike with the power of gales! Synchro Summon! Behold **Liana, the Aerial Guardian of the Skies**!" she said, as a priestess wearing green whitish robes appeared in the field, with four white wings coming from her back as if she was some kind of angel; a winged paladin of level 7, Liana, with 2100 attack points and 3000 Def points and a huge gale that blew up Future Fusion "You see, when Liana is Synchro summoned successfully,I get to return as many cards in the field as non-Tuner monster used. Now Liana attacks Cyber Valley!" she said as Liana launched a gale current at the machine, until the monster began shining and stopped the attack.

"I activate Cyber Valley's ability!" replied Syrus smiling "By removing it from play, I draw a card and end this battle phase immediately." said that, the machine disappeared from the field.

"That was a nice move, but you have no cards to protect yourself anymore. I end my turn with this set card." replied Emily smiling eager and confident.

"Here I go then! I activate the spell card Future Fusion, sending two Cyber Dragons in my Deck to the graveyard and three monsters to be able to bring a heavy hitter known as Chimeratech Overdragon; then I activate my Spell Pot of Avarice to return the three Cyber Dragons and my Steamroid and Drillroid to the deck!" the selected monsters returned to Syrus' deck and he drew two cards right after it "Then draw two cards. Now I play with Pot of Greed to draw two more cards now! Now I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone to send from my hand Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid to the graveyard to Fuse Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" from behind Syrus, a huge purple and rose colored submarine attached to a drill with two hands and moving gears appeared "The best of it, is that it can't be destroyed due to your monsters, traps or spells. Now my vehicroid attacks Liana!" the machine then went forward to destroy the winged guardian, until a barrier stopped it.

"I activate Waboku to prevent damage and destruction this turn!" replied Emily a bit worried of what could come now, ending the battle phase.

"Well, that's your turn now." replied Syrus confidently

"What a comeback ladies and gentlemen! With such fire power, Syrus Trusdale is sure to bring this Duel to higher levels!" shouted MC as the crow followed him, cheering for both duelists.

* * *

From the shadows of the arena, Reginald was staring at the duel, smiling deviously "Maybe it's time to show the Paladins that this tournament is no sole game, don't you think so Archfiend Prince?" the archfiend appeared behind him as a ghost, laughing crazily.

"Let's begin the party Reginald, deliver the message of the Archfiends now!" added the fiend between its laughter, as Reginald looked at a control in his watch and pushed a button.

"Time for some fun." he added with an evil grin in its face. In the duel field, something odd began happening, as Emily's duel disk began making some strange noises.

"What's going on?" she asked freaking out a bit, when his disk began showing some sparks in it. Syrus immediately saw them and asked for MC to turn off the hologram program quickly as possible. Rafael felt a strange energy from the field; he then hurried as fast as possible and noticed that a spirit was behind Emily, it was a duel monster known as the Cyber Archfiend. Emily's duel disk then stopped working, as it send a low shockwave through her hand until Syrus managed to take it out and drop it, as it then stopped working and began releasing smoke, like if it had a short circuit "Syrus thanks for your help, I owe you one." added Emily trembling a bit.

"Never mind Emily." replied Syrus a bit astonished, but getting embarrassed too. MC then took his phone and continued "Ladies and gentlemen, due to some technical problems, it was decided that Syrus Trusdale moves on in the tournament." he said a bit disappointed, as Syrus' fans burst in amazement. Rafael just remained there, trying to track the spirit as it lead him to Reginald's room. He forced himself into, quite angry.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily

"My Rafael, it was not my fault." replied Reginald playing the fool "Technology has some minor problems, you know it."

"Oh yeah? Since when do Spirits react to do that then?" he asked as he tried to control his impulse of just breaking the nose of Reginald at the moment. Reginald simply let go a laugh and moved towards him, stopping at his right side.

"Listen carefully, because this is the only time I will say it." he said getting pretty serious "You are responsible of what I have become, bear with it. I won't stop until this word is cleansed and the only way for that is through the Archfiends and the Wicked Ones, you got it?" he then moved to leave Rafael behind "I will get rid of you and the Paladins if necessary. You had your time to join me and rejected, the storm is already here."

Rafael then closed the door and headed back to see if Emily was alright with everyone else, but in the way he simply hit the wall with his fist, as if he was angry about not being able to do something. _Someone always has to pay the price...Reginald, you're not yourself anymore._

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Alan: So, that fool of Reginald thinks he can get away with this? Think twice now, I will beat Roland to make Reginald understand this.  
Roland: You? Beat me? What a nice joke man, but I'm way to far from your league, know your place.  
Alan: Another prideful man? Fine, I'll take you down too!  
Emily: Alan dear, wait he's a paladin too!  
Alan: I don't care, I'll show him some manners!  
Roland: Then come and do your worst! I'll show you what the Shadow Paladin is capable of!**_

_**Alan: This and more next time, in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, episode 24: Clashing Warrior's Will; The Rise of the Shadow Paladin.**_

* * *

_New Cards of the Day_

**Aria, the Breeze of Spring; Effect Monster; Winged-Beast Type monster, Level 3; Atk 600, Def 1000; Wind Attribute**

You can return one face-up card in your side of the Field to your hand to Special Summon this card from your graveyard.

**Liana, the Aerial Guardian of Skies; Effect Synchro Monster; Winged-Bea****st Type monster, Level 7; Atk 2100, Def 3000; Wind Attribute**

Air, the Breeze of Spring+1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card type is also treated as a Warrior type monster. For each non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card, you can return the same number of cards on the field to its owner's hand. By removing from play this card, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls. Special Summon this card at the End Phase of a turn you activated this effect.

* * *

**Another chapter finished. I have doubts with a few details, but they are like this because they are more like fillups in the OC's past and a few details in their present. As always, suggestions, comments and anything like that is endorsed and gladly welcome. Until next chapter guys!**


	25. Episode 24: Rise of the Shadow Paladin

**Hi readers, I'm back with another chapter. I would like to know what you readers are thinking of the story so far, all reviews are really welcome. Taking this chance too, I inform you that I have prepared some short stories for a few characters of this fanfic, they have been posted in my profile page, they will be updated as the story moves on (even of minor details have been told there XD) and add a few more. Hope you like the next chapters! Until next time.**

* * *

_**Episode 24: Clashing Warrior's, The Rise of the Shadow **__**Paladin.**_

The tournament was placed in a brief break, as Sector Security started making a few investigations on who could be responsible of the sudden malfunctioning in Emily's duel disk. Sector Security began researching in the duel field. Meanwhile, Emily was taken to the infirmary for a routine check up to see if there was anything odd in the shockwave she had earlier.

Moments later, Blair, Alan and their group entered the room, worried about her, Alan being the most concerned on her "Emily, are you alright?" he asked quite worried, to which Emily nodded she was, making Alan relief a moment. He and the others began asking what could have gone wrong, until Rafael entered the room talking through his communicator.

"Yes Mina, please send someone to help us with this. Thanks." he said, finally closing the call and inside the room, with his friends "Sector Security thinks someone could be behind this, so they will check everyone else's disks just in case something like this happens. They are doing so right now, so Goodwin decided we should use our OWN duel disks." he then turned to Emily quite sorry "I'm sorry Emily, I should have expected this from Reginald's tournament."

"Don't worry Rafael, I'm fine." she replied smiling. Moments later, Reginald entered the room.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay Emily." he said sarcastically, then turning into an evil grin "Listen paladins, you won't stand a chance in this tournament anymore. Give up and I'll be sure to get victory this time."

Alan was about to stand up and beat up Reginald for good, until Rafael stopped him, smiling confidently. "You think I will stand here without doing anything against you? You better think twice." he said smiling as someone entered the room "Sir Rafael? Officer Trudge here." said the tall man with sector security's standard uniform greenish blue colored "The investigation is going well, we've found a few devices in the disks of the contenders. Mr. Goodwin has said that each of you will be able to use your personal duel disks."

"Thank you Trudge, that's good news. Give my regards to Mina too." replied Rafael as Trudge left. He then turned towards Reginald who looked really annoyed now "See? You're a fool if you thought that would scare us or I wouldn't have a plan B, I will discover what your up to."

Reginald simply closed his eyes in disappointment "Fine then! The storm is going to be unleashed then! And you will suffer it Rafael, it's a promise!" he then left angrily, trying to keep calmed down for his plan to success.

"Well, that went somehow well." said Alan, trying to calm down. Then a new message through the speakers, it was MC.

"It's time for the next duel to begin ladies and gentlemen!" shouted MC eager "This is the end of round one of the tournament, next begins second round! It's time to see what Alan Aleida and Roland Wellington!" the crowd began getting excited "20 minutes for the showdown to begin!"

"Alan, I think you've gotta go and get ready for this duel." said Rafael concerned

"That's true." he then turned to Emily "I promise you that I will make Reginald pay for this, one way or another."

Emily simply smiled at him but added "Alan, just remember he's a Paladin too, don't go too rough on him."

* * *

He then left with Rafael and Sara by his side, as they headed towards the seats where Lily, Akio and his parents where, as well as Yusei and his friends. On the way there, Alan met with Roland, who simply stared at him angry for they just crashed with each other.

"Sorry Roland, it was my fault." said Alan apologizing, but no reply came as Roland kept heading towards the field "Hey, aren't you going to say anything?"

Roland suddenly stopped, turning around towards Alan "Why should I? It was your fault after all." Alan got quite angry, standing up and getting ready to fight, grabbing him from his coat "What, don't you know we have a duel ahead?"

"I do, but now I have another reason to go on, beating a prideful person like you." replied Alan angered "I will also teach a lesson to that fool of Reginald myself!"

Roland simply let go of Alan's grasp, laughing at him "So, the fact that your girlfriend was hurt made you that determined? You think you can take him on? What a joke punk, you just don't know your place." he said, finally entering the duel field. Alan simply ran after him in order to teach him a lesson in the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the end of the first round!" shouted MC. Rafael and Sara reached the seats, while the others stayed with Emily in the infirmary. Yusei immediately asked about her, to which Sara answered she was alright, but the concern they had was Alan at the moment.

"Very well Alan, let's see if you can take me on." said Roland quite egocentrically "I'll show you that I'm right with my opinion about you."

Alan simply got even more irritated "You think to high of yourself, I'll just have to teach you some manners then!"

Roland simply got pissed off "And why do I have to? Because I insulted your girlfriend and you and her are from a high class? Pathetic. You two come from a world pretty different to mine." he then closed his eyes in disappointment and then opened them, quite determined "I can expect you to understand me, but I can tell you this: the duel won't last more than 6 turns." Alan got even more angry, as the duel was about to begin.

"Let's duel now!" shouted both duelists. Alan was using a brown deck with a shield in its upper part, while Roland's was a kind of sword sheath dark purple colored.

_**Alan 4000 LP, Hand 5;**__** Roland 4000 LP, Hand 5**_

"I'll show you then, I start this game! Firstly, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode, allowing me to Special Summon Command Knight in Attack mode too." he said, as a blond man with bluish gray armor and a cape arrived, bringing with him another blond reddish haired man armored with red armor clad, a huge yellow shield and a sword "Then I set a card, ending my turn."

"Turn one over, second one starts." said Roland, getting his card "I'll start by special summoning **Shadow Hero** in defense mode." said Roland, as a dark clothed hero appeared up in the stadium's roof, standing in a heroic stance, jumping to the duel field taking a defensive stance; he was wearing a black cape with a dark mask like that of the Black Rose Witch, however it had only one eye visor; equipped with an iron knuckle and a charm in his neck, packing 1000 attack points, 0 defensive points and a 4 star monster "Next, I'll set two cards, that's my turn."

_**Alan 4000 LP, Hand 4; Roland 4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"Oh, where's all that confidence you showed earlier now Roland?" said Alan smiling "Here I go then! I summon another Marauding Captain, bringing forth another Command Knight with him!" he said as the other pair of monsters appeared in the field, as a strange shield was appearing "You may wonder what's happening now; Marauding Captain protects all other warrior monsters in my side of the field except himself, however I have two now, which means you can't attack any of my monsters of the warrior type!"

"This is getting better everyone!" shouted MC quite surprised "Alan has pulled up a non-battle target in this duel! Roland will have to think of a good move to be able to attack!" Roland simply remained silent, as Alan was making his move.

"Now's the time to win this game! Attack my warriors, Ultimate Strike of Sword!" said Alan confident as his monsters jumped to strike down Roland's monster "And with the effects of my Command Knights, each warrior gains 400 additional attack points, which means game for me!" The first one to land an attack was one of the Marauding captains, but Roland's monster blocks it with its shield, as if nothing happened, as well as the other attacks, Alan was completely astonished to see that "What the…what did just happened?"

Roland closed his eyes, looking pretty serious "This will be a big surprise for you then, my hero is undefeatable in battle, as long as its opponent is not a Fiend type monster." those words made Alan tremble a bit, as well as groan in anger "That's right, as long as I have him in the field, you won't be able to defeat him so easily. Are you done yet?"

"Yes…at least for now." replied Alan disappointed.

"Very well, because I now go, summoning forth my Ally of Justice Nullifier in attack mode now!" said Roland, as the red mechanic-like spider capsule monster appeared in the field "But he won't stay for long, you know? I'll tune up my Shadow Hero with my Nullifier to synchro summon!" he said, as the hero jumped high in the sky pushing a button in his belt that transformed him into four energy rings that surrounded Nullifier "To protect justice and life! Fight to let justice prevail in the world! Shadow of honor and strong-willed warrior! Synchro Summon! Warrior of the dark, **Shadow Avenger Gandor the Dark Crusader**!" from the energy beam, a taller and armored version of the hero appeared. It was a hero wearing a black coat and a gray suit with pants; he had three razor blades in its left hand and a communicator in his right arm; Roland's paladin card, a level 8 fiend-type humanoid monster with 3000 attack points and 2000 def points, of the dark attribute "Now, with him in the field all my fiend-type monsters receive a boost of 500 points, but I'll end my turn for now." Gandor then began shining, as a shadowy aura surrounded him "I forgot to mention that, when Gandor doesn't attack, I can destroy a monster in your side of the field!" Gandor then moved his razor blades and launched a powerful slash wave that instantly destroyed a Marauding Captain, making Alan get worried.

Back in the seats, everyone in Alan's group was a bit worried of what was to come, while Lily and Akio thought that maybe it was Roland who was responsible "Rafael, could he be…" said Akio worried. Rafael simply stared at Roland, thinking for a while.

"No, I don't think he's the one that betrayed us." he replied after a short while "Even if his deck is built thinking in fiends and the Allies of Justice, but…for some reason I have a feeling he's not."

"Rafael, we have to think carefully." added Sara a bit worried "We can't deal with more than two enemies right now." Rafael nodded positively.

_**Alan 4000 LP, Hand 3; Roland 4000 LP, Hand 3**_

"My turn then! I'll star off by summoning forth my **Brave Recruit** in attack mode!" said Alan as a small young blond soldier landed in front of Alan, barely armored with a novice's armor and a light sword "Now's the time for me to show you something good! I'll tune up my recruit with a Command Knight to bring my Paladin card too then!" he said as the recruit jumped over the command knight's shoulders, readying for the combination "To protect justice, fight with earth's steady force! Carry the might of a warrior and earth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion**!" said that, in front of Alan an older version of the recruit appeared, wearing a black jacket and brown pants, armored with a knight's clad blue colored and a band in its forehead "Now, with him here I can bring two warrior monsters from my graveyard level 4 or lower, bringing my two old friends Command Knight and Marauding Captain!" he said, as Reigas swung his sword and called forth the two monsters "Now Reigas, finish off that avenger!" he said, as his champion jumped and landed in front of the avenger, swinging downwards his sword slashing right through the avenger, destroying it in debris "Now my other knights will finish you up!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Roland, as Shadow Hero appeared back in the field

"What?"

Roland then smiled confidently "You see, when Gandor is destroyed in battle I have the choice of returning him to my Extra Deck to Special Summon my hero back from the graveyard and remember no fiend-type monsters can destroy my hero." said Roland quite determined, the other knights then stopped moving to attack "Then I end my turn again, I can't make too many moves thanks to him!"

"And things will get even worse now!" shouted Roland as he drew his card "Time for some payback, I summon my Dark Hunter in attack mode!" a strange looking humanoid green skinned jumped, as the hero pushed the button in its belt again "Time for tune up again! Synchro Summon Gandor the Dark Crusader!" Gandor appeared again in the field "It's time to end this duel as I thought so in 6 turns, I activate the equip spell card **Gungnir, the Lance of Destruction**!" he said, as Gandor picked up a long lance that had two marks in its peak blade as if they were eyes and a back blade in its other side "This card allows Gandor to attack twice this turn, but if I discard a card in my hand and pay half my life points" he said, discarding his card and reducing his life points to 1750, as Gandor launched a wave of shadows at Alan's side of the field "I can negate the effects of all your monsters this turn!" said that, Alan's monsters began losing their powers, getting back to normality as Roland readied another spell card "Now I activate another spell card, **Gleipnir's Impact**." he said as a powerful aura surrounded Gandor "With this, you lose life points equal to the attack of a monster destroyed by Gandor! Now Gandor, go and fight against Reigas!" he said as Gandor jumped and slashed Reigas using his lance, causing a painful total of 3500 damage. Alan had a drop of sweat as he realized he was going to be defeated "Sorry, but I have fought hard to get here, I won't allow you to interfere any longer. Gandor, finish him! Attack Marauding Captain!" Gandor then turned against one of the captains, slashing with his lance's upper blade the warrior, ending the duel.

"And Roland has won this duel! That's the end of round one!" shouted MC, as the crowd began shouting in excitement. Roland simply turned around and headed to the living room of the arena, to ready himself for the next duel. Rafael stood up from his seat and went to the same place.

Almost arriving there, Roland saw Rafael in front of the door. Like if he was waiting for Roland "What do you need?" asked Roland coldly "Get out of my way now."

Rafael simply stared at him a moment "Do you think that leads you somewhere Roland?" asked Rafael seriously "You're a Paladin, why act so high and like your superior to anyone? That's not our way."

Roland simply closed his eyes, trying to ease some kind of pain in his mind. He then had a flashback of his youth, as he was in primary school with his friends; he was much of the time alone, avoiding anyone else. He got cornered by two bullies that wanted to fight with him, until Roland threw them aside accidentally, as he discovered his paladin powers.

"You will never understand it." said Roland, opening the door and trying to calm down, as it closed with him inside.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Rafael: It seems you were right Sara, we face each other next round.  
Sara: Well, it really brings back some memories. I hope it does for you too.  
Yusei: A duel between friends, it's something that we rarely experience at its full.  
Rafael: Then Sara, we will try our best.  
Sara: And we will enjoy it to its full!**_

_**Rafael and Sara: This and more next time, in Yugioh 5DsPaladins of Light, episode 25: Remembrance of the Past; Promises between Friends.**_

* * *

**Brave Recruit, Effec Tuner Monster; Warrior Type monster, Level 3; Atk 1200, Def 300; Earth Attribute**

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, select a monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face up on the field, that monster cannot declare an attack. When this card declares an attack, increase its Atk by 200 points for each card in your hand.

**Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion; Effect Syncrho Monster; Warrior Type monster, Level 7; Atk 2700, Def 2200; Earth Attribute**

Brave Recruit+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower Warrior Type monsters from your Graveyard or your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Shadow**** Hero; Effect Tuner Monster; Fiend Type monster, Level 4; Atk 1000, Def 0; Dark Attribute**

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed in battle by non-Fiend Type monsters

**Shadow Avenger, Gandor the Dark Crusader; Effect Synchro Monster,**** Fiend, Level 8; Atk 3000, Def 2000; Dark Attribute**

Shade Hero+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

This card types is also treated as a Warrior type monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the attack of your Fiend type monsters by 500 points. If this card doesn't attack, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls at the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle, by sending this card to your Extra Deck you can Special Summon one "Shade Hero" from your graveyard.

**Gungnir, the Lance of Destruction; Equip Spell**

Equip only to "Shadow Avenger, Gandor the Dark Crusader". The equipped monster can attack twice per turn. By discarding a card from your hand and paying half of your life points, you can negate the effects of all your opponent face-up monsters until the End Phase.

**Gleipnir's Impact; Normal Spell**

Until the end of this turn, if a face-up "Shadow Avenger, Gandor the Dark Crusader" destroys a monster in battle the owner of that monster loses life points equal to its attack points.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter now. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Keep tuned for more!**


	26. Episode 26: Promises between Friends

**_Another chapter finished. For those Syrus fans, I have to say that I couldn't dinf a way for his duel against Roland to work out well, so this chapter shows what will happen next time. Sorry yet again, but I'll try to fill the space left in because of that mistake._**

* * *

_**Episode 25: **__**Memories of the Past; Promises between Friends.**_

Rafael headed to meet with his friends in the room where Emily was. She was feeling better after the incident that Reginald caused and they wanted to discuss how to proceed with the next round. Sara noticed Rafael was serious just again, as it used to be "Rafael, you okay?"

Rafael snapped out of his spacing out and turned to Sara "Huh, did you say something Sara?" he asked a bit scared "Oh, right, we were discussing what to do now." Sara just sighed, as if she knew Rafael would actually do that.

"Umm, Sir Rafael, are you okay?" asked Akio a bit confused "You don't look like yourself right now." he added

Rafael simply sighed too, and continued "It's just that…Roland is a paladin too, yet he's different to us." he said serious, as Alan was barely entering, quite disappointed "Alan, you okay brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Alan in a tone of anger and frustration "I just can't believe I lost to that prideful fool, I will teach him a lesson next time."

Akio and Lily felt an eerie strange feeling in there, so they tried to ease everything for their friends "Say Mr. Rafael…you will be facing Sara in the next round right?" said Lily with a sweat drop of nerves, Rafael smiled at her.

"Yes, you're right Lily." added Rafael, turning to Sara "It will be like in the old times, right?" Sara nodded smiling eagerly "It's been some time since the last time we faced each other in a duel, let's see what we have ahead of us now."

"Of course. I'll show you that I've grown stronger ever since our last duel." added Sara happily.

"This will be great!" shouted Akio feeling quite impatient "A duel between the Dragoon Warrior and the Runic Lady, this will be a duel to remember!" Rafael and company simply began laughing at Akio's comment, even if he was Yugi's son, he had some traits of her mother apparently.

"By the way, Akio and Lily, now that you two are full-pledged paladins, there's something I must discuss with you two." added Rafael, as Sara approached them "For a long time, it has been a tradition that a veteran paladin supervises the newly named paladins."

"That's like a tutoring program in schools, kind of." added Sara

"So, we will have to return with our professor at the base?" asked Akio a bit disappointed and worried it wasn't that; Rafael simply said no.

"What I mean is this; Akio, from now on I'll be your mentor." replied Rafael, to which Akio simply burst in excitement, it was always his dream to become a paladin, and now that he was one, his tutor would be no one else than their current leader.

"I'll make you proud Rafael-sensei!" replied Akio eagerly, much to Rafael's embarrassment.

"And for you Lily, I'll be your tutor from now on too." added Sara, looking at Lily "There's still a lot to discover and to travel, but we will try to lessen what's left."

Lily simply smiled and replied "Thanks Mrs. Sara, I won't disappoint you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, second round is about to begin! Duelists, get ready for the next duel in 10 minutes!" shouted MC through the speakers in the entire stadium, which forced almost everyone to return to their seats immediately.

"Well, we'll discuss this later on guys." said Rafael, getting his duel disk ready immediately "Maybe you guys would like to go to your seats, this duel will be one of the toughest up to now." Sara nodded in agreement, as their friends headed to the seats.

Rafael and Sara walked through the corridor heading to the arena, quiet most of the route until Sara broke the silence "How much has it been Rafael, 2 years?" Rafael simply nodded "After all this time, we get the chance to duel each other again…I wish it was like in the old times." said Sara a bit saddened, remembering a few things.

* * *

_Somewhere in the USA, it was about __10 years ago, Rafael was graduating from school and he was granted a place in Duel Academy, in Zane's generation. However, those were different times. Sara, Alan, Emily, Reginald and he were good friends. Rafael had already face Reginald and thought sealed away the Archfiend Prince forever, leaving Reginald out of his clutches. "Say Rafael, you will still look to be the best in duels right?" asked a younger Sara about 13 years_

"_Well, I will study a career too, but dueling is one of the things I like the most right now." replied a bit younger Rafael, around 15 "I will go to Duel Academy and see what I can do."_

"_You can always count on us pal!" said a younger Alan eager._

"_We're friends, remember that. We'll always root for you." added a younger Emily too, of Alan's and Sara's age._

"_Thanks everyone, I'll be sure to give it my best." the three of them united hands in the air "We're paladins and best friends, that won't change ever, no matter what happens." added Rafael, grateful to his friends._

"_I will go there too Rafael." said Sara finally, smiling at Rafael "I feel stronger and pretty confident with you by my side."_

"_Me too Sara." added Rafael "We're rivals and good friends, I will wait you there in that case until I graduate."_

* * *

"Those were simple times." added Sara, as tears flowed from her eyes in her cheek. Rafael understood why she was like that. In the passing of two years, most of their lives changed abruptly. Reginald became a vassal of the archfiends and Rafael had to abandon his friends the last time he fought Reginald, trying to protect them.

* * *

_Duel Academy, __3 years ago. Jaden and company were about to graduate and everyone would take their path in life; they had already beaten a dark entity that enveloped the entire world. However, Reginald wanted a rematch against Rafael ever since the archfiend prince came back to him._

"_Prepare now Rafael!" shouted Reginald as the shadow duel was proceeding, Rafael's life points were really low and he couldn't bear any longer "With Sara captured and your friends gone, who will save you now?"_

"_I will!" shouted a voice from the forest's edge. It was Jaden accompanied by Alexis and his friends "Let's start a tag duel villain!"_

"_Jaden, no, I must end this myself!" shouted Rafael, standing up barely as Alexis and a captured Sara worried, as well as Ja and his friends "I'm sorry Reginald…but I can't allow you to take over the world and harm Sara any longer! Come forth Felgrand Dragon, finish the duel!"_

"_Noooooooooo!" shouted Reginald as the dragon launched his power and defeated him…yet again "Listen Rafael, this ain't over yet!" he said as he began fading "I'll come back, you can't do a thing about it! We'll hunt down the paladins and beat your team once and for all!"_

"_No…you will only hunt me." replied Rafael coldly "You will have to look for me however, for I'll be traveling the world." he said as he and Dread finished a spell "For the rest of your life, if you seek to harm someone, you will find me no matter what!"_

_After that fateful duel and Jaden's, Sara's and company graduation, Rafael disappeared as Jaden did, in hope of defending his friends and those he cared for from danger._

* * *

"It has been really tough for us." added Rafael, approaching Sara and cleaning her tears from her face "Listen Sara, I'm sorry of what I did. I don't really expect you to forgive me easily; I thought doing that would keep you guys safe for a while, at least until the fiend threat was over." Sara simply took his hand between hers, catching him off-guard.

"Remember what you promised the day you left for Duel Academy." she said, smiling a bit "You said we're friends and rivals…that much is true, but we're here for you too." she said, finally cheering up a bit "You don't have to take all the weight in your shoulders by yourself." Rafael simply smiled at her.

"Let's get going, our duel is waiting." replied Rafael.

The crowd was getting quite excited for the duel they were about to witness. Rafael and Sara were some time ago representatives of America in tournaments and it had been a while since the world saw them duel each other. Apparently, the duel was being transmitted all over the world, and the one with the most crowds was America, looking to see which of their strongest duelists had in store now.

"After the amazing duels we saw in the first round, we move onwards and rev the tournament to the second level!" shouted MC, as the crowd burst in shouts "Starting the second round, we have two of our greatest contenders, but first we have a special announcement before proceeding. By request of Mr. Syrus Truesdale, he has denied the right of participating in the next duel, which means Roland goes on to the final round."

"What? Syrus, why did you do that?" asked Chazz quite astonished

Syrus simply smiled back "I talked with Mana and Emily and I couldn't take a place that maybe wasn't for me." said Syrus in response "If I will participate, it's because I won the duel rightfully, not because Reginald meddles into this."

Yusei simply smiled at Syrus determination and sense of honor; while the others cheered for Syurs' decision too, save for Chazz. Yusei then turned to the duel field, eager to see what the duel would have for both Rafael and Sara "Hey Yusei." said Tanner turning to the black haired duelist.

"What's up Bolt?" replied Yusei, Bolt simply began laughing a bit as he was abo0ut to ask.

"You feel something for Sara, right pal?" he asked smiling as he was teasing the young duelist who simply became a bit embarrassed and immediately began questioning Bolt even more.

"It's time for this duel to start up!" shouted MC, getting the attention of the arena was once again, as Sara and Rafael turned on their duel disks and placed their decks inside them.

"Ready whenever you are Sara!" shouted Rafael smiling

"Let's see how much we have improved then." replied Sara eager

"Let's duel!" shouted both duelists, as the crowd burst in excitement and calmed a bit down.

"You start Sara, ladies go first." added Rafael

**Sara 4000 LP, Hand 5; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"Thanks then. I'll start by summoning forth Defender, the Magical Knight!" said Sara, as the bluish armored knight appeared in front of her, as a sphere in his shield began to shine and covering behind it "Next' I'll set up a card and activate the field spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion!" a huge gray tower began rising, protected by magic barriers around them as a city began to rise "That's all for now."

"I haven't seen that card in a while, I hope I can change the tides soon enough. I'll start up by bringing forth my Masked Dragon in attack mode!" said Rafael, as the small dragon appeared roaring "But he won't stick around too much, by removing it from play I can bring a tougher guy like Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" he said, as a portal swallowed the dragon and brought forth a bigger metallic dragon with red eyes, as it roared fiercely and opened another portal "Once per turn, I'm allowed to bring another dragon from my hand or graveyard, this time from my hand comes forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" added Rafael, as the white dragon landed in front of him Roaring fiercely "Next, I activate the spell card Stamping Destruction, which allows me to destroy one of your spell or trap cards on the field. I go for the face-down card!" he said, as the card was activated.

"I activate the powers of the Pitch Black Power Stone, placing three counters in it before it is destroyed." said Sara as the stone was surrounded by three spheres, until the stone was crushed by the white dragon's feet, dealing 500 points of damage to Sara.

"Wait, why did Sara activate that card for, she still lost Life Points." said Leo a bit confused

"You still have a lot to learn from duels like all of us Leo." added Yusei, paying careful attention to the duel field.

"Yusei is right." added Akio, turning to Leo "When a card with spell counters is destroyed, all the counters in that card are passed to the citadel."

"So, Sara is charging that citadel for something then?" asked Leo, trying to guess Sara's moves

"Exactly." replied Lily smiling "That citadel has a special ability that enables the user to pay with counters on it for any other card effect that requires them, not to mention it gains spell counters each time a spell card is activated." added Lily, as another counter appeared in the capital.

"A pretty good move; but if I attack, I may force you to get rid of a few of those counter." said Rafael after the chain was solved "After all, those counters sure can get annoying later on."

"Kind of, so what will you do?" asked Sara smiling

"For now, I'll end my turn setting another card. You go Sara."

_**Sara 3500 LP, Hand 3; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 1**_

"Let's start the party now! I summon now **Lady of Magic **inattack mode!" said Sara, asa young blond girl appeared in the field, swinging a staff with her "Now, it's time for some tuning-up!" she said as the girl jumped and casted a spell, turning herself into three energy rings that surrounded Defender "To protect justice and love! Knight embracing the knowledge of magic appear now! Ray of light and noble hearted knight! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Magical Rune Knight Ilyan**!" a young white haired woman appeared in the duel field, wearing a standard knight armor for women, without a helmet, wearing a white cape, it was Sara's paladin card "But now, I activate the spell card Mage Power, equipping it to Ilyan to increase her strength." added Sara, as Ilyan's power increased to 2900 attack points "Next I set another card, to increase the attack of my knight even more." she said, as Ilyan's power increased by another 500 points, surpassing both of Rafael's dragons already "Now Ilyan, go forth!" she said as Ilyan disappeared in an after image, then appearing behind the metallic dragon "Runic Slash Strike on Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Ilyan then charged an energy wave towards the dragon, crushing it into debris "But that's not all." added Sara, as Ilyan reappeared before her "I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw cards from our deck until we have 6 in our hand." said Sara, as her citadel absorbed a new counter, allowing Rafael and Sara to get their new cards from their decks, until Ilyan began to shine "Now I activate my knight's special ability, which allows me to destroy a monster by removing from play a spell card in my graveyard!" she said, removing the card of sanctity as Ilyan launched a powerful beam that shocked the white dragon into debris too "With your dragons titans gone, there's little you can do right now..."said Sara, as Rafael revealed his face down card, a card with the image of a dragon being thrown, but still covered by a warrior monster with dragon wings, a dragoon.

"Unfortunately, you activated my trap card, **Dragoon Guard Arrival**, which allows me to special summon a Dragoon monster from my deck or hand." replied Rafael, as a card was moved from his deck, as he summoned it forth "Come forth, Dragoon Apprentice!" added Rafael, as his small dragoon appeared in the battlefield "This duel is not over yet Sara, it's just beginning." said Rafael smiling eagerly.

"I know, I end my turn with two face-downs then!" she said, as she placed a Mirror Force and a Bottomless Trap Hole "Your move Rafael."

"Here I go then! I'll start by summoning forth Marauding Captain in attack mode!" said Rafael, as the captain jumped in front of him, calling someone in Rafael's hand "With him summoned, I can get a level 4 or lower monster from my hand to the field too, like my Hayabusa Knight!" he said, as the bird humanoid knight appeared in the field, shrieking a bit "But that's not what I want right now, time to bring in the real ace!" he said as the dragoon jumped above the two knights, turning himself in three energy rings "To protect justice and hope! Paladin knight that fights bravely for life, help me protect those I care for! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Fly into the sky, **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord**!" he said, as a shining armored warrior jumped from the light beam, with wings in its back, Rafael's strongest monster and paladin card.

"So this is how it will be then." said Sara smiling eagerly

"Of course, I couldn't think of other way to duel you." replied Rafael

"A duel between paladins…" said Akio staring at the duel field "This will be an awesome duel from here onwards." Yusei simply stared at Sara, who was looking like never before, smiling quite a lot ever since he met her; he then turned to Rafael, who was a complete different man from the one he met before.

Reginald was also watching the duel, getting pretty annoyed of how he saw the field and the advantage "Rafael, you took away everything from me ever since the archfiends chose me as their champion." he said, closing his fist in anger "My life, my chance to be what I'm meant to be," he said making a brief break while staring at Sara "even place against me the one I loved the most…but I'll have my revenge this day!"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Yusei: This is something I've never seen before, a duel between two great duelists and friends, this will be quite interesting.  
Akio: Yes Yusei, indeed, this will be the best duel ever!  
Yusei: But I can see something behind this duel, is there anything they want to settle now?**_

_**Yusei: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds, Paladins of Light, episode 26: Keeping a Promise; Showdown of Truth!  
Akio: Don't miss it! My mentor will surely win this duel!  
Yusei: Yeah, but Sara has the same chances Akio.**_

* * *

**_New Card of the Day:_**

**_Dragoon Guard Arrival, Trap Card  
_**If a dragon-type monster in your side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon a "Dragoon" monster from your Deck or Hand to your side of the field.

* * *

**_I'm really going to work out my best in this duel, making it maybe as those that DragonKnight15 made for his fanfics or maybe like those of the anime, that last long and have always a surprised for both contenders...the only problem is that both ace-monsters are already out on the field XD_**

**_Anyways, hope you like a little retrospective into Rafael and Sara's past (trying to make it fit into the GX anime, for its a crossover between 5Ds and GX). Any suggestions are welcome, as well as what kind of duels you eould like to see and even of what topics you want to see in a few fill-up chapters I'll be making in the future as I proceed in my fanfic. Until next time!_**


	27. Episode 26: Keeping a Promise

"_So this is how it will be then." said Sara smiling eagerly_

"_Of course, I couldn't think of other way to duel you." replied Rafael_

"_A duel between paladins…" said Akio staring at the duel field "This will be an awesome duel from here onwards." Yusei simply stared at Sara, who was looking like never before, smiling quite a lot ever since he met her; he then turned to Rafael, who was a complete different man from the one he met before._

* * *

_**Episode 26: Keeping a Promise; Showdown of Truth**_

"Let's see what happens now." said Rafael, as his Dragoon appeared in the battlefield, until the ground began crumbling below him.

"Unfortunately, you activated my trap card, the Bottomless Trap Hole which activates when you summon anyway a monster with an attack higher than 1500 points!" replied Sara, as the ground below the Dragoon began crumbling into a different dimension "I destroy your monster and remove it from play in that case!" she said, as the trap hole burst, trying to swallow the dragoon with no apparent effect "I suppose you're triggering something to protect you right?" added Sara, as the trap hole didn't destroy the dragoon warrior.

"Kind of, it's my Dragoon's ability the one that makes your destroy effect useless against him." replied Rafael, as his Dragoon simply hovered with his wings, avoiding the trap card destruction effect.

Sara then smiled at Rafael's counter attack "I suppose you will try to activate its ability to stop my knight and make her weak, but it won't work!" said Sara, as she triggered a card showing an upgraded shield of Ilyan, with magic symbols in its crest "I activate my **Rune Shield-Svalinn**, which protects my monster from your effects, once per turn." Rafael then smiled, as his battle plan had to be modified quite a lot "Then I guess I will set a card and end my turn in that case."

_**Sara 3500 LP, Hand 3**__**; Rafael 3900 LP, Hand 4**_

"Just like the old times right?" asked Rafael smiling "I know you won't give me a moment to break, but I'll be a bit lucky if Endymion doesn't hit the field, however Ilyna has, which makes things a bit harder now."

Sara simply giggled a bit "Well, Endymion may not hit the field, but I still have quite a number of surprises for you." replied Sara, getting her card "I guess I will give it another try then, I set a card and next my Ilyan will strike down your Dragoon!" she said, as Ilyan jumped and landed swinging her sword to slash right through the dragoon, in hopes of destroying it in battle, but unable to do so, as the Dragoon took a shield "So it appears I'm not the only one with a shield card, right?"

"Of course, you saw the duel with Akio." replied Rafael showing his card, the **Shield of Aegis** "With Aegis equipped to him, my Dragoon cannot be destroyed in battle, tough I receive the battle damage." added Rafael, as his life points were reduced by 1000 points.

"I end my turn in that case." added Sara

In the seats, Yusei was pretty concentrated in the duel, looking at how powerful the Paladin Cards were, wondering if the Signer Dragons were as powerful as them. "Alan, I have a question." he said, turning to meet Alan.

"What's up Yusei?" he replied to the turbo duelist.

"I was wondering how Rafael and Sara met; it's pretty clear that this duel means a lot for both of them." asked Yusei, as Alan simply laughed a bit.

"Well Yusei, it's because Rafael and Sara were once a couple." he said straight, surprising everyone around them "Hey, that's true, well in a way. They liked each other, but…things got complicated then." Yusei got a tad worried while Alan looked at him "I think you deserve to know what happened. It began years ago, before Rafael studied in Duel Academy…"

* * *

_It began __10 years ago, in a secondary school in the USA. While covering normal topics and the basic concepts, Rafael and his friends were studying while learning more about the Duel Monsters world. When Alan and Sara entered there, Rafael was a year left to graduate, Rafael and they quickly became friends, as Sara and he began to feel something for each other. One day, both were sitting down to rest a bit, while spending some time together._

"_Say Rafael" said Sara nervous "do you know what you will do once you graduate?" she asked blushing. Rafael turned towards her "Well, I was thinking of taking a part time studying programming and computer stuff. I also plan to attend Duel Academy, if I'm given the chance and I'm accepted there." he then began blushing a bit "Why…do you ask?" Sara simply giggled a bit "That's much what I thought you would say." she added, still blushing "I was wondering if you would like…to still have contact with me even if you're far away." Rafael then smiled "Well…I want to keep contact with my friends" he said, as Sara got a bit sad to hear him say the word friend, until Rafael continued "but what do you think…of being a couple in the near future?" Sara blushed and remained silent, until she turned to Rafael, as both stared at each other "Of course!" she replied, hugging him strongly. But all that began to change in a few weeks._

"_Rafael…" said Sara a tad nervous_

"_Hi Sara, what's up?" replied Rafael_

_Sara looked a tad nervous, Rafael and her had already told each other how they felt "Rafael, I think I won't be able to stay with you as I thought…" she said, almost breaking down to tears. Rafael was quite astonished to hear her say so_

"_But, why Sara?" he asked concerned noticing how she was; Sara simply walked away from him_

_A few weeks later, in an internal tournament, Rafael got to the final round, facing off against who would later become his greatest enemy in the world, Reginald. Rafael had the upper hand with his Blue Eyes White Dragon and his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, while Reginald had nothing but his Archfiends Royal Trio, the King, the Queen, and the Prince "Say Rafael, how did things went with Sara?" asked Reginald smiling deviously. Rafael knew what Reginald try to tell him "You see, I fell in love with Sara since this semester began; but you took her away, I still love her and I will get her, by releasing the fiends into this world winning this tournament!" shouted Reginald as his archfiend prince began to talk_

"_Enough now foolish humans, this world will be ours!" he shouted_

"_So you are the one that has been bringing the fiends in here!" replied Rafael worrying, as he looked around the seats and didn't see Sara "What have you done to Sara? Where is she?"_

_Reginald simply smiled, as a shadow duel appeared and Sara appeared by his side, captured "She's here with me, standing where she belongs! If you happen to win, I'll let her go!"_

"_Rafael, lookout!" shouted Sara, as Reginald archfiends delivered tough damage to him through the shadow duel_

"_Give up now! I will be merciful if you do so!" said Reginald confident_

_Not a chance…because…I won't let you…harm anyone I care for!" replied Rafael, as he activated a card, summoning and increasing Felgrand's attack just enough to win the duel, seal the archfiend prince and save Sara._

* * *

"After that day, Rafael began to change…slowly. He was realizing that he could place people he cares for in danger." said Alan saddening.

Yusei then got quite serious, while the others simply got sad for them, wondering if Reginald could be that bad then "I see, that's…really astonishing to hear."

"It is indeed." replied Alan, looking quite serious "Reginald was our friend, a good one, but he turned his back on every one of us, even humanity."

"What I don't get is," said Yusei thinking thoroughly "if Reginald loved Sara, why would he use her as a shield in such a kind of duel? Even sacrifice her to bring the fiends to this world?" As Yusei asked that, Alan simply closed his eyes, as Emily was sad too.

"The Archfiend Prince corrupted his mind to a point he couldn't think straight nor see what was good or wrong. He was promised his dreams and ambitions to be fulfilled, but there were point where that good for nothing prince took over his body or persuaded him to do his bidding." Alan then calmed down a bit, finally going to answer to Yusei's question "This duel symbolizes everything that Rafael and Sara have sacrificed to still be able to see each other, even if humanity and destiny have chosen them to fight a tough and long road. This duel's reason is for them to realize each other is not alone; they will always have someone there helping them out. That's why I believe they got along with you pretty quickly."

"Here I go Sara, time to get things better!" said Rafael, getting his card "Time for some force, I'll activate the spell equip card **Legendary Sword-Excalibur** to my Dragoon, increasing its attack power by 500 points, but that's not all." he said, as the sword began shining brightly "By removing from play a monster in my graveyard, until the end of my turn I can increase my Dragoon's power by that monster's attack points. I remove my white dragon to increase my Dragoon's power in 3000, reaching 5800 "Next I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Mage power and weakening Ilyan back to her original 2600 attack points!" he said, as the typhoon destroyed the equip card in Ilyan and her attack points were reduced "Time for a comeback! Attack my Dragoon, Dragon Soul Slash!" he said as his dragoon moved fast, disappearing and reappearing a bit ahead of his way, finally reaching Ilyan and slashing through her armor, as the shield was destroyed in the attack and reducing Sara's life points by 3200 points.

"By sacrificing **Rune Shield- Svalinn**, I can save my knight from destruction this turn." said Sara, as her life points reached the 300 mark "I still have plenty of ways to survive and win the duel, it won't be easy and you know it." Rafael then smiled, laughing a bit as Sara was a bit surprised to hear him laugh, laughing a bit on her own "What's so funny?"

"In retrospective, I believe I did wrong on simply disappearing trying to protect you and the others." said Rafael, closing his eyes as images of his friends and the Duel Academy gang passed through his mind "Now I see that…maybe I did wrong," he then opened his eyes looking at Sara "I didn't need to protect you guys, you were ready to fight for yourselves, it was your choice and you knew the risks. I intend to keep my promises from now on, like that I made you."

"No matter what we face…"Sara said smiling happily.

"…we will face what's ahead of the road together." added Rafael, ending his turn.

_**Sara 300 LP, Hand 3; Rafael 2400 LP, Hand 3**_

"This duel is getting really dramatic!" shouted MC through his microphone "No matter what one duelist does, the rival shows a counter that nullifies most of their strategies! This is getting quite outstanding and really exciting! Anything could possibly happen now!"

"My turn then!" said Sara as she got her card and looked it. "_This card…it was his gift when he left for Duel Academy, the proof of our bond and friendship. I guess it would be wise to use it now._" she said in her thoughts. The card was a magic card showing two paladins facing each other in a training field, as the sun was setting "Maybe this is the end of the duel, I really enjoyed it, but let's see who wins when I activate this card!" said Sara, activating the spell card that she just got "I activate, **A Paladin's Showdown**, which forces us to pay our Life Points until we reach 100 each of us." their life points were reduced to 100 for each of them "Next, we select one monster on our side of the field and send to the graveyard all other cards in our field and hands." said that, they sent their cards, as a white aura began surrounding their synchro monsters "With that done, we are now allowed to select and equip our monsters with two cards in our graveyards. I select my **Shield of Lancelot **and **Runic Sword-Tyrfing**, increasing Ilyan's attack by 400 and allowing her to survive one battle per turn."

"Then I guess I go for my own **Shield of Lancelot** as well as my **Legendary Sword-Excalibur** for my Dragoon!" replied Rafael really enthusiastic, as his Dragoon recovered its weapons "Like your case, my monster is unbeatable for one round, but he gains 500 attack points."

"Now that our monsters are ready, their abilities are cancelled out and they fight each other for three rounds." added Sara fully confident "For one round only, we can prevent our monsters destruction if they would be destroyed, but when the third match is decided, this duel will be over."

"Because the monster that remains in the field is the winner." complemented Rafael to Sara's comment "Let's get going in that case! Knight Lord, go onwards!" shouted Rafael, as his Dragoon flew to cross arms with Ilyan.

"Ilya, let's show them we have improved a lot! Let's settle this duel!" replied Sara, as Ilyan ran towards the Dragoon. They crashed their sword with each other in a ferocious duel, as they blocked attacks with their shields and evading each other's strikes.

"This is it now." said Alan quite enthusiastic "However remains in the field this round is the winner."

"What's going on Alana? asked Akio really amazed "Is this spell card somewhat like Last Turn or anything like that?"

"It appears to be the case, tough there's nothing we know about a tie." said Yusei, keeping an eye on the duel field.

"Kind of Akio." replied Alan smiling "That card was Rafael's parting gift for Sara. It was a card that she keeps as a token of their past, because they used it the last time they dueled for fun. That cards forces tow monster to fight for three rounds. In those three rounds, the last one is the one that determines the end of this duel." said Alan, as both monsters lost their shields in the fight "The first round is over, for both to continue right now they sacrificed their shields. The next one, they will activate the ability to avoid destruction, but in the third one, the monster that is destroyed will lose the battle, as its duelist will lose; but if both will be destroyed as I think they will…"

Both paladins kept charging at each other as the second round was over, with an aura surrounding them as it faded away, meaning the last round was getting nearer. Both paladins charge at each other once again, swinging their swords as they crashed and were blocked by the other paladin's sword.

"This is amazing everyone, with such power as they have this fight will end in a tie!" said MC quite amazed by the power of the paladin cards. Both the Dragoon and Ilyan readied for the final strike, as they swung their swords to crash in a final assault as they began to shine brightly, blinding everyone in the arena.

"And the winner is…." shouted MC, trying to see through the light but in vain

"What's going on?" asked Akio concerned

"This light is way too deep! It has been a while, I give them that, but couldn't they have a duel where that card wasn't played?" asked Alan in a joking way

"The duel is over surely!" added Yusei, trying to see through the light, barely recognizing a few shadows, until his Dragon Sign began to shine a bit "What's going on?" asked Yusei, as Luna's arm showed one too. In their private balcony, Goodwin and company covered their eyes too from the field, as Jack's arm began to shine with the Dragon Sign "_What's the meaning of this? Are they related to the Signers too?"_ thought Jack a moment. In the seats above, Akiza and Sayer were covering too, as Akiza felt her arm sign appearing "_Not this cursed thing again! What is going on? Are Rafael and the Paladins somehow connected to the Signers?"_

* * *

When the light began to fade, Sara and Rafael were standing in their respective places, with their paladin cards gone. This meant only one thing…"It's a tie! Ladies and gentleman, we have a tie in here! The emotion the ability…both contestants are in a pretty high level to the point they seem to equal each other in strategy and power! This is just amazing!"

"You still have it, I can see that." said Rafael, in front of Sara "I'm glad you used that card."

Well, I wanted to show you that you're right. I can take care of myself now, not like in those times." replied Sara smiling eagerly "I'm happy you care for me, but always remember, we're there for each other." she added hugging Rafael strongly, like greeting him "Congratulations for winning this duel."

"Huh, but…how?" replied Rafael, as he saw both their duel disks. Sara's marked 0 life points, while his marked 100 still. Rafael was a quite surprised, their paladin cards were gone the moment the third round ended, which meant the battle ended in a tie, yet his life points still were at 100 points. Moments later MC noticed it and shouted "This is amazing ladies and gentlemen! Rafael's life points are still in 100! This means he moves on to the final round to face Roland!"

"How…" asked Rafael astonished, while Sara smiled at him; she then showed him another card she had in her hand that activated the moment the third match was over. It was the image of a young woman smiling, while a man stood behind her, hugging her; with more people surrounding them "Remember that spell card?"

"It's…" said Rafael trembling "…the **Bonds of Friendship**, a card I gave to you when I…"

"That's right." she interrupted him "Before the fight ended; I activated its effect from my graveyard, increasing your Dragoon's power by that of Ilyan. That gave you victory in this duel."

Rafael was speechless at that moment. Sara sacrificed her chance to win the duel, giving it to him. He knew it was her way of saying she would always be there for him, even if the tides were against him. "Sara…I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me to be careful when facing Reginald and Roland. The world counts with you." added Sara, smiling.

* * *

In its private balcony, Goodwin stared at the duel, smiling at how Rafael managed to win, which made Jack a bit curious of how it happened "Mina," said Goodwin as everyone calmed down again in the room "could you please ask Mr. Reginald to come and see me please? It regards the incident that happened earlier."

"Yes Mr. Goodwin." replied Mina, heading out. Goodwin stared at the duel field, thinking of the bright light that covered the arena mere seconds ago "_So, they are really connected then. I wonder which paladins will work with which Signers to restore order in that case._"

"Mr' Reginald." said Mina, serious as she approached Reginald in a corridor.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Mina?" he asked back politely

"Mr. Goodwin says he needs to speak with you of the earlier incident with the Duel Disks." replied Mina, turning her back on Reginald "He wants to speak with you in his office." Reginald simply began laughing lowly, catching Mina's attention, but then scaring her as that laugh became loud and devious.

"So, he saw right through my ruse from the beginning right?" asked Reginald, turning to her "It's a shame, my plans are already complete. There's nothing that old-man can do to stop me now!" behind Reginald, Mina began to see strange shadows that resembled the Shadowknight Archfiend and the Archfiend Soldier "Please my friends, escort the young lady to our living room. I have plans before this tournament is over." The shadows materialized and seized Mina, as she was shocked to see real monsters "You will serve me will, I know of Rafael's crush in you, that will help me in my duel…to get my revenge finally." Mina simply stared at Reginald, pretty scared and trembling.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Rafael: The time has come, all that remains is facing Roland to stop Reginald in his plans.  
Roland: So, you're our actual leader huh? As I told you, I don't expect you to understand my suffering, but I will make those fiends pay for what they did to me!  
Rafael: Wait, what are you talking about?**__** You know them?  
Roland: That fool of Reginald has gone too far, I will finish him myself if needed, not even a full pledged Paladin like you will stop me!  
Rafael: I'm sorry, but revenge is not our policy, but justice.**_

_**Rafael: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds: Paladins of Light, Episode 27: Light Vs Shadows, A Clash of Virtues!  
Sara: Rafael, people are disappearing from the crowd, Mina is one of them, you've got to hurry and face Reginald to finish this!  
Yusei: Could this be Reginald's full scheme?**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day**__** (Tons of fun with mythologies references, you surely saw it XD)**_

**Rune Shield-Svalinn, Trap Card.  
**After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card. Select one monster in your side of the field and equips it with this card. Once per turn, you can cancel an effect that targets the equipped monster.

**Legendary Sword-Excalibur, Equip Spell Card (I don't know how I miss this one during the chapter of Akio VS Rafael).  
**Equip only to a "Dragoon" monster in your side of the field. Increase the attack of the selecte monster by 500 points. Once per turn during you Main Phase 1, you can remove from play a Dragon type monster in your Graveyard, increase the attack of the equipped monster by the original attack of the removed from play monster until the End Phase.

**Shield of Lancelot, Trap Card.  
**After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card. Select one monster in your side of the field and equips it with this card. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.

**Runic Sword-Tyrfing, Equip Spell Card.  
**Equip only to a Synchro Spellcaster monster in your side of the field. Increase the attack of the selected monster by 400 points. Once per turn during your Main Phase 1, you can remove from play one Spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by the original attack of the removed from play monster until the End Phase.

**A Paladin's Showdown (kind-of broken card coming XD), Spell Card.  
**Each player selects one monster they control. After selecting the card, they send all other cards in their hand and field to the graveyard. Each player selects up to 2 cards that can be equipped to the selected monster (Trap cards count). Reduce both players Life Points to 100 and negate the effects of the selected monsters. Conduct battles between the selected monsters until one of them is destroyed. The owner of the monster that stays in the field wins the duel. If both monsters are destroyed, it's a Draw.

**Bonds of Friendship, Quick-Play Spell Card.  
**Activate only during the Battle Step. Select one monster on the field. Increase the selected monsters attack by the attack of a monster that is battling with it until the End Phase.

* * *

**Okay, so between this chapter and the previous one, I know that Sara had an extra set card. Let's just imagine it was in there hehehe, my bad XD. One more duel and this tournaments will be about to end. So let's keep a bit more in this, it's almost over. After this, there willb e a brief break for our heroes as Yusei and company prepare for the Fortune Cup and then problems start anew for the Paladins, as well as the Signers. until next time gusy and thanks for your support.**

**Please Rate and Review. Thanks in advance again.**


	28. Episode 27: A Clash of Virtues

_**Episode 27: Light Vs Shadows, A Clash of Virtues**_

"Now everyone, this is what we've been waiting for all day long!" shouted MC, as another break of 20 minutes took place between the last duel and the next one "Since Syrus Truesdale declined his place in the next duel, Roland moves on to this last duel!" the crowd began cheering, as Rolan and Rafael entered from their respective entrances "Climbing back to glory, showing us his real strength and skill, we have the former champion Rafael!" the crowd went even wilder in screams, as Rafael was getting back to official tournaments, he began waving his hand to the crowds, getting them to burst in even more excitement "And, challenging this time, a newcomer that has impressed us with his aggressive tactics, let's hear a warm welcome to Roland!" said Mc, as Roland simply stood there, with his arms crossed while people cheered him "Let's see who's fit to win this tournament!"

Back in the shadows of the Dome, Reginald simply stared at the duel field with an evil grin in his face "Yeah, let's see who will face the power of the beasts." said Reginald, as he was standing and holding a wine cup in his left hand, as it showed the reflect of Mina, tied up by her hands and legs, unconscious "This will make a great souvenir Rafael, I guess it's time for the sacrifice to take place." he then began to head out, at the balconies in the Dome, looking at the field "_How foolish, all these people will soon see what fear is all about. My plan will be accomplished, there's no obstacle now._" he thought, as he took out his deck from a case with a T mark in it "_After all, with these four cards in my power right now, the ones that can beat me are far away, I will succeed this time, accomplishing my destiny._" he began smiling, showing off his teeth, as he was about to drink some wine from his cup. He turned back to see an Archfiend Soldier and a Cyber Archfiend "Take her to the marked point soldier; make sure to be ready for my signal." he said as the soldier disguised as a man, taking Mina away with him; Reginald turned to the cybernetic monster "You, make sure the machine is connected correctly and don't let anyone see you. Using the main reactor will allow me to open the gate, slowly, but with nothing to stop the progress." the mechanical monster then disappeared in the air.

Rafael approached Roland to shake hands, which Roland declined coldly "Look, I don't know what happened to you," said Rafael looking serious at Roland "but you've got to let go the past and move onwards." Roland then got angry at Rafael saying that.

"And let my family sealed away in the shadows? Yeah, brilliant!" he replied angered, as he was turning his back on Rafael.

"Wait, what?" asked Rafael surprised upon hearing that "What do you mean?"

Roland simply turned back as he reached his position; readying his duel disk "My family was sent to the Shadow Realm by that monster of Reginald…" he said trembling "I won't allow him to get away with this without a punishment! I will get revenge on him!"

Rafael readied his deck too, while staring at Roland "Roland, I can't say I know how you feel, but revenge is something a paladin will never choose." he said, trying to throw some sense into Roland "I have unfinished business with Reginald myself to protect the world, let me take care of it for you!" Roland didn't reply, as his duel disk was already running "It seems that this duel will be the one to say what will happen." replied Rafael turning on his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" shouted both contenders, as their life points mark appeared.

Back in the seats, Alan and Emily kind of got an idea of why Roland acted like that, looking at the duel field. Sara simply looked at the duel field, a bit worried. Moments later she felt a strange wave surrounding the arena, as some kind of shadow energy was surrounding it "Sara, is there any other way out?" asked Alan concerned to his twin sister

"Unfortunately no." she replied looking down "Rafael will have to beat Reginald once more if we want to get out of here…in one piece."

Yusei got a bit confused about their conversation "Sorry to drop in like that, but why are you saying that?" he asked.

Sara took in a deep breath and answered him back "The fiends are moving, they're activating some kind of barrier around the dome; if we want to get out of here, Reginald will have to be beaten in the next duel." Yusei then looked around, seeing nothing out of the common; still he decided to believe in Sara, as he knew of her powers now.

**Roland 4000 LP, Hand 5; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"I'll start this show myself!" shouted Roland getting his card "Time for some history lesson to a veteran paladin like you. What happens when light itself cannot defeat evil?"

Rafael simply got curious of what Roland tried to say, but he somehow knew what he was trying to get to "Then Light would have to look for power and support in darkness, not evil necessary but for a balance to result of it." Roland then smiled, laughing a bit.

"That's correct. You see, when the Elemental, Destiny, and Evil Heroes appeared, the fiends were their only enemies. However, with the passing of time a new enemy appeared, joining forces with the fiends, the Worm Clan." Rafael knew Roland was talking about history of the Spirit World, he was now completely sure about it "The Worm Clan was powerful and they began an invasion that most monsters could not face. Under the command of the leaders of the upper-world monsters, an order for a new experiment was issued, the creation of machines that could counter this worms that appeared to be unbeatable…"

"The Allies of Justice…" said Rafael, getting nervous.

"Exactly. Now let's welcome one of their first creations, come forth, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!" said Roland, as a machine bird-like creature appeared on his side of the field, shrieking with a mechanical voice "Next I set two cards and activate my Creators Special ability, which by discarding a card allows me to return spells and traps on the field equal to the tuners on the field. I return one of my cards, which happens to be Treasure Map, activating it to get two more cards." said Roland as his card returned to the hand and he drew his new cards "I end with another face-down."

"Then I go now, I will summon Dragoon Commander to the battlefield!" said Rafael, as his human warrior with dragon scale armor jumped in the field, swinging a sword with him "When summoned successfully, I can add a Dragon-type monster from my Deck to my hand or Special Summon a "Dragoon" monster to the field from my Hand, but for now I'll search for a Dragon." said Rafael getting a card from his deck then shuffling it "Time to attack Commander! Strike down that machine!"

"Don't underestimate me! Activate Waboku Trap Card!" replied Roland, as his monsters were protected by a barrier. The moment Roland said those words, Rafael couldn't help but remember his last duel with Jack, realizing he really underestimated him "With Waboku any damage and battle destruction is cancelled this turn."

"Then I end by placing two cards face-down. Your move." said Rafael, setting a Dimensional Prison and a Mirror Force.

"Activate trap card!" shouted Roland, revealing his card "DNA Transplant, make all monsters on the field Light attributed!"

"This can't be good!" replied Rafael nervous, as a light orb was shot from a doctor's machine, infusing the Light attribute to every monster in the field.

**Roland 4000 LP, Hand 5; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 4**

"My turn! I summon forth, Ally Salvo in attack mode!" said Roland, as a mechanical sphere with holes allowing its nucleus to be seen appeared floating in the field "Time for tune up!"

"Oh no, this won't be good." replied Rafael

"I tune up my Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator with my Ally Salvo to Synchro Summon my Ally of Justice Catastor!" said Roland, as a machine spider-like creature appeared in the field, with a blaster eye in its head, standing slowly and mechanically "Now Catastor, fight and destroy!" said Roland, as the machine first launched a blue beam towards the Commander to identify it, until it turned red and launched a powerful blaster that destroyed the Dragoon in seconds "You know that any non-Dark monster that fights against my Catastor is destroyed without damage calculated and it will happen to all your face-up monsters."

"Yeah I know." said Rafael a bit nervous "But I can still find a way to win."

Roland simply looked serious "I en my turn in that case."

"Here I go, first I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that annoying trap card of DNA!" said Rafael as the typhoon blew up the doctor monster as well as its machine "Next I summon forth my Dragoon Swordsman in attack mode!" said Rafael, as his reliable dragoon appeared in the field "With him here, I can Synchro Summon using monster in my hand, but they will get removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. I tune up my Dragoon with my Axe Dragonute to Synchro summon" he said, as the monsters joined in a piercing light beam that turned dark colored "to Synchro Summon **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Assassin**!" said Rafael, as a dragoon monster armored with black patterned armor and the tools of an assassin landed in the field, a level 7 Dragoon Synchro monster with 2400 attack points and 1700 defense points "When my Dragoon is synchro summoned, I can get rid of a face-down card in the field, like your remaining trap card!" added Rafael, as the Dragoon threw a knife at it, revealing a Mirror Force that was destroyed, annoying Roland "Now let's get into business. My assassin is a dark Attributed monster, which places Catastor in a great dilemma. Attack now Assassin! Shadow Sneak!" he said as the Dragoon disappeared in shadows, reappearing behind Catastor and slashing through its armor, destroying it in seconds "I end my turn like that." Roland simply began to smile, as his field was clear yet again, worrying Rafael.

**Roland 3800 LP, Hand 5; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 2**

"It's time to get things harder for you in that case." said Roland getting his card "You got rid of Catastor easily, but don't expect to do so with my best card." said Roland as he showed off his Shadow Hero in his hand "I Special Summon my Shadow Hero to the field in defense mode!" he said, as the hero humanoid jumped to the field, protecting itself with its shield "Then I summon my Ally of Nullfier for my tune up!" he said as the red machine appeared and then joined the hero in an energy beam "To protect justice and life! Fight to let justice prevail in the world! Shadow of honor and strong-willed warrior! Synchro Summon! Warrior of the dark, **Shadow Avenger Gandor the Dark Crusader**!" the improved version of the Shadow Hero jumped to the battlefield, ready to fight and surpassing the Dragoon "I hope you're ready for this, because I activate my spell card Heavy Strom to destroy every single spell or trap card in the field!" shouted Roland, as a powerful wind current began blowing until it turned into a tornado that picked Rafael's traps and destroyed them in seconds "You're defenseless now, Gandor, attack the assassin!" said Rolan, as the avenger jumped in the mid air and landed with a swift single fist strike that crushed the Dragoon into debris, ending Rafael's last line of defense "What will you do now, leader? You have no monsters, no trap cards, while my ace is here and it returns every time it is destroyed. This duel is as good as mine now that I have the field advantage."

"Not so sure about it." replied Rafael confident "True, you may have the advantage right now, but for how long? I can still change the tides to my favor."

"I wish to see that." replied Roland, anxious to end the duel.

* * *

While looking at the duel, Goodwin was still surprised Mina hasn't returned. He asked Lazar to do something more "Lazar, it appears Mr. Reginald won't be coming. Tell Trudge to get a handful of Sector Security officers and tell them to wait for an order."

Lazar simply smiled, as he knew Reginald would be in troubles now, but enjoying it "it will be done Mr. Goodwin. But what do we do about Mina? She hasn't returned after all."

Goodwin closed his eyes and turned to Lazar opening them again "Send officers to look for her. She may be in danger now." both were caught off-guard when ZigZix appeared back in the hologram, quite worried.

"Mr. Goodwin, the strange lectures are appearing again! I thought that last time they were showing off because of the God Cards, but they are not connected to them in the end!"

"To what then?" asked Jack, curious about it.

"I'm not sure; the reactor is spinning and spinning like crazy!" replied the professor worried "If it doesn't stop, at this rate in 3 hours…"

"…There will be another incident." added Goodwin, as saying to ZigZix to calm down and avoid saying unnecessary things. He then turned to Lazar "Tell your men to look for Reginald and capture him, he's behind this."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Rafael: Roland, we**__**'re getting out of time! If you keep going at this rate…  
Roland: What? The world will end? Many have said it and nothing has happened.  
Rafael: Fine then. It appears I'll have to go full force against you. There are lives at stake.  
Roland: I don't care anymore! My life has no meaning to me now!  
Rafael: Roland, you still don't get it, but maybe when this duel is over you will. I can't let down everyone now.**_

_**Rafael: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds: Paladins of Light, Episode 28: Haunting Memories, Reginald's Scheme is Revealed!**_

_**Reginald: It's time to put my plan in action! No one can stop me now!**_

* * *

**_New Cards of the Day_**

**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Assassin, Warrior type, Dark, Level 7, Atk 2400, Def 1700  
**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card type is also treated as Dragon-type. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy oe face-down card on the field. When this card battles a face-down monster, destroy the monster immediately without flipping it up. While this card is in your graveyard, you can select one monster in your opponent's side of the field, this effect can only be used once per Duel. As long as this card is in your graveyard, each of your opponent's End Phases reduce the selected monsters Attack by 700.

* * *

**Calling a day off with the Allies of Justice. Roland will posssibly get a deck change if I don't get good ideas for it. I'm also open to any suggestions regarding the Ally of Justice archetype for those that know well about the card game, I would be more than thankful for any help with it, use either the PM or the review system for your suggestions with them.**

**Until next time guys and thanks for reading another chapter!**


	29. Episode 28: Haunting Memories

**Hello guys, back from a short hiatus and meditation period. Well, this time I had troubles because I failed a subject and well, I had to fix the final project for the class and study for the second chance exam. Tomorrow (June 21)/today I will know if I pass or not, but anyways I have everything ready and all that's left is to hope for the best to happen. Well, here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it.**

* * *

"_What will you do now, leader? You have no monsters, no trap cards, while my ace is here and it returns every time it is destroyed. This duel is as good as mine now that I have the field advantage."_

"_Not so sure about it." replied Rafael confident "True, you may have the advantage right now, but for how long? I can still change the tides to my favor."_

"_I wish to see that." replied Roland, anxious to end the duel._

…

"…_There will be another incident." added Goodwin, as saying to ZigZix to calm down and avoid saying unnecessary things. He then turned to Lazar "Tell your men to look for Reginald and capture him, he's behind this."_

* * *

_**Episode 28: Haunting Memories, Reginald's Scheme is Revealed**_

"_Rafael, do you hear me_?" said a voice through Rafael's right arm wrist communicator. He looked at it and was surprised to see Mr. Goodwin in there "_Nice to see you have everything under control._"

"Mr. Goodwin, I'm sorry, but could you let me finish this duel first?" asked Rafael with a sweat drop of embarrassment in his head "I really…"

"_Rafael, I hate to do this, but you've got to finish him quickly._" interrupted Goodwin looking serious as ever "_We can't locate Mrs. Mina in here and we think Reginald is about to make his move. There's also a huge amount of Ener-D that we don't know where it's coming from._"

Rafael got really concerned about it. He heard of a grave incident regarding and Ener-D reactor in Satelite that culminated in a terrible energy explosion that took the entire facility and anything in its surroundings "Mr. Goodwin with a number from 1 to 10 tell how grave this situation is."

"_For the moment being, its under control, so I would give it a 5; but if it keeps going like that, increasing and decreasing, the risk is way too high, giving it a 100._" said Goodwin's henchmen Lazar, interrupting his boss.

"Damn it…" replied Rafael lowly "Mr. Goodwin, get into the communication systems and tell everyone to get away from here calmly as soon as I end this duel."

"_Why wait so long?_" said Jack involving "_Don't underestimate him and_ _you shouldn't have a problem with him._"

"You say that because you haven't faced a Paladin card Jack; anyways, tell Goodwin what I said, I'll get things here." he said, ending the communication and turning to Roland "Roland, there's something wrong going on. I ask of you to end this duel so I can go look for Reginald…"

"To send him to jail? That won't do anything about my family!" replied Roland angrily "I will rescue them even if it means going against Sector Security and even the Paladins of Light!" he said, calming down a bit as he watched his left arm, where a purple figure of a demon "This powers…they haven't brought me anything but pain ever since I got them. I will finish that by beating Reginald and killing him if needed!"

Rafael got even more worried, as Roland's state was getting worse. "_Don't let him deceive you_." said Kaibaman appearing beside him as a ghost "_He speaks the true, but we need to take care of this before it gets out of hands._" after he spoke, Kisara appeared too "_Rafael, maybe if we bring Felgrand or a Dragoon we can make him understand the importance of this._"

"I will do so." said Rafael, as Roland stared at him confused "Roland, I now understand what you went through…but I have people to protect too." replied Rafael getting his card from his deck "I'll try my best to rescue your family too. I will face Reginald for you, but I need you to see the difference between revenge and justice."

"Don't speak to me like that, you're no one to lecture me." replied Roland

"Let's see, shall we?" said Rafael, as the battlefield changed into a palace with mist on the lower part "I activate Dragoon Palace of Hope, next I call forth the ability my Assassin in the graveyard has! As long as he's there, I can select a monster you control per Duel. That monster's attack decreases by 700 at the end of your turns. Now I will play the Foolish Burial, to send my Dragon Lord Dragoon Warrior to the graveyard, next I play with Card of Sanctity, allowing us to get cards until we have 6." said Rafael as both he and Roland draw their cards, letting go a smile "Time to counter in that case. First I summon my friend, **Dragoon Priestess** in defense mode!" he said, as a woman with dragon armor landed in front of him, wielding a sacred staff with a dragon head figurine in its top "Next I activate the card **Dragoon Soul**, which allows me to special summon a Dragoon monster from my graveyard . I bring forth my Dragoon Commander for a tune up!" said Rafael, as the priestess harnessed energy to perform the tuning with the commander "To protect justice and hope! Lady of love and care, help me protect my comrades in this crusade. Blazing force and heart of a hero! Flashing light, **Dragon Lady-Dragoon Paladin**!" he said as a red haired woman covered in silver shining armor landed in front of him, wielding a gold handheld sword and a medium sized shield with a dragon crest in the field and dragon wings in her back spreading a bit, with an attack of 2500 and 2200 defense points, taking defensive position with her shield.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" replied Roland overconfident "You must be joking if you think she will defeat me."

"I know right now she won't, even so I can still protect myself. I end my turn." Replied Rafael serious and planning something.

_**Roland 3800, Hand 6; Rafael 3400, Hand 4**_

"Very well, then I guess it's my move!" said Roland, smiling as soon as he got his card "You don't know what I've gone through Rafael, I don't expect you to understand it." Said Roland, showing a side of him different to the one that had been dueling up to now, getting concerned "My family means everything to me right now, that's why I can't let Reginald get away with this!" said Roland, about to tell Rafael what happened. It was a rainy day, last year.

* * *

_It started all as a normal day; I had gone to school and once again remained alone to avoid any problems with other students. When I returned home, I saw the door open and felt something bad happened in there._

_I rushed inside as fast as I could, shouting to see if my parents or my sister where inside. I got nervous when no reply came. I went straight to the living room, hoping to find them there…but what I found that day changed my life; a man about 20 years old was there, standing in front of the door that leads to the garden, turning towards me._

"_Nice to see you Roland, how are you doing?" he said to me smiling with an evil grin_

"_Who are you? Where is my family?" I replied angry, as my powers began to rise again_

"_Tsk, how impatient. A trait commonly found in paladins these days, huh?" he said as he lifted his hand, which made appear a sphere of dark energy that held my family captured "Here they are, safe and sound, but I need a favor of you if you want to see them free. Hand over the card of Gandor, the Shadow Avenger."_

"_How do you know of it?" I asked astonished, he already knew I was a paladin, which made me understand why he said that of paladins nowadays "I can't hand it over to anyone!"_

"_Well, then let's make a bet for it, shall we? A duel. I win, your family comes with me and you keep that card. You win, you choose what happens next." He said readying a shadow duel disk in his right arm, as some more began to appear in the room. I had no choice but to face him in hope of saving them…but everything I did was in vain. He swiftly stroke me down, taking every bit of my Life Points and defeating me utterly._

_When the duel ended, the shadows left, as the sphere that held my family began to disappear with them. "What are you doing?" I shouted almost breaking down "Let them go! I'll give you that card, but leave them alone!"_

"_Not a chance boy." replied the man, walking towards the main door to leave "We had a deal, and shadows always are eager to fulfill it, Roland the Shadow Paladin. You have the card and a brand in your right hand." Said that, my family disappeared, to which I simply fell down to the floor shouting and crying already. The man simply let go a satisfaction laugh and added something "If you want them back, look for me next year in New Domino City. Enter the tournament and win it. If you manage to do so, I'll let them go, as well as leave you alone once and for all."_

_When he said that I stood again, calming down, but embracing my hatred and pain, harnessing them somehow "Just you wait villain! I'll make you regret ever doing this to me…"_

"_Reginald. The name's Reginald my friend." He added, leaving my home in shadow mists, disappearing with them._

* * *

"Now you see why I want this? It's the only chance to save my family and I won't screw up as I did before." Added Roland, fully determined.

"Now I see." Said Rafael, closing his eyes "But Roland, do you truly believe your hatred and anger will suffice to defeat Reginald? Do you think those feelings will let you see through the shadows of deceive he has brought to your life?"

Roland got a bit angry of what he was hearing now "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"What I mean is that Reginald expected you to harness and embrace all that hate you now feel. He's leading you to a trap." added Rafael serious "He wants to get rid of every paladin that proves to be a threat to his plans, like you, Sara, and me. Either we join him, or he gets rid of us."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Roland, leaving for once in a year his hatred behind, calming down.

"Because I've also suffered because of him." replied Rafael looking down "Now's not the time to talk about that. There are lives in danger right now and our priority is to finish this duel to lead them to safety." MC simply looked a bit confused, Goodwin had already talked with him not to say anything through his microphone, but he couldn't believe the danger was real "Let's finish the duel, shall we?"

Roland then simply smiled, as he understood what had to be done now "Fine. I activate my spell card Gleipnir's Impact allowing Gandor to take most of your life points away!" said Roland, as his paladin jumped to strike down Rafael's dragoon lady and ready for the end of the duel, hitting the woman's shield, but doing nothing "What? She should be gone now."

"Unfortunately for you, Dragon Lady Dragoon Paladin is capable of resisting one strike per turn, sparing her from your attack." Added Rafael, as the lady still remained there.

"Fine, I end my turn in that case."

"Here I go this will be the beginning of the end!" said Rafael, as he got his card and smiled suddenly "First of all, I set a card, next I activate my Hand Destruction spell, which allows us to draw two more cards, but dropping two of our hands." Said both of them, as they threw their cards and drew their new cards, as Rafael began to smile "Next I activate my Dragon Lady's ability to bring back a Totem Dragon from my graveyard now!" he said, as the woman lifted her sword and chanted a spell that brought back the brownish dragon, roaring lowly "Now, I activate its ability to count as a double sacrifice to call forth my true dragon! Roar now, Felgrand Dragon!" he said as the majestic huge dragon landed, roaring fiercely at Roland "I end setting two cards, your move Roland."

**Roland 3800, Hand 6; Rafael 3400, Hand 2**

"From what you were saying…I expected you had your finishing strategy already, it seems I was wrong…all this time." Said Roland, smiling a bit "I understand what you mean, if I had gone against Reginald again with all this hatred…I would be blind to his moves, resulting in another defeat."

"It's a good thing you can see that now." Replied Rafael smiling back

"Even so, I'll settle the score, and I'll do so winning this duel now! I activate the spell card Megamorph equipping it to Felgrand, which means his attack is halved now! Attack Gandor!" shouted Roland, as his warrior jumped and stroke down Felgrand, delivering some serious damage to Rafael this turn "Finally I set a card to end my turn. Your last move."

"Then I'll make it count!" said Rafael, as he got his card and activated his facedown "Activate now, Raigeki Break!" the card began charging some electric power within it "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a card on your side of the field, I choose your face down this time." When Rafael said that, the card shot a thunder strike towards the card, destroying it immediately "Then I activate my Dragon Lady's ability, to bring a dragon type monster from my grave! Be reborn, great dragon lord, Felgrand Dragon!" he said, as the huge dragon roared fiercely again, rising from the ground, but something was different. It was shining and his power was greater than before, it was 4400 now.

"Wait, his attack power is of 2800, how could it increase to that number?" asked Roland confused and startled of the dragon's power.

"When Felgrand is brought back from the graveyard, I can select a dragon type monster in my graveyard to increase Felgrand's power by that monster's level times 200." Added Rafael, as his dragon and the dragon lady had earned him the last duel

"It was indeed a good duel…I had forgot how fun they could be." Replied Roland, as Felgrand stroke down Gandor with ease.

"We're two now, I got lost in the way too, trying to keep safe those I care for." Replied Rafael as the Dragon Lady landed the last strike in Roland, ending the duel "But you see, friends are the ones that helped me get back…we can help you too." He said, as the duel ended and reaching his hand to Roland "The past is gone, we can't change it; but the future is another thing, we can always try to create a new one."

Roland simply stared at Rafael a moment, shaking hands with him, accepting his offer "I just want to ask of you to help me save my family."

"It will be done, as soon as this tournament ends." Added Rafael.

"And so the tournament ends with Rafael earning it!" shouted MC through the microphone "This was a good duel, but let's hear Mr. Goodwin for a moment." In a monitor that was connected from Goodwin's room in the arena, Goodwin's image appeared.

"My fellow citizens of New Domino City, I ask of you to leave the arena as soon as possible with calm and order. Sector Security will escort you to the main exits for nothing to happen to every one of you." He said as the officers began to guide the people, until another voice caught them offguard.

* * *

"Congratulations Rafael." Said the voice above them, in a far area of the arena; it was Reginald, smiling oddly at him.

"Reginald…"

"You've won the tournament, and now we have to face each other yet again, my old friend." added Reginald, standing up and teleporting back to the main arena, startling everyone in the arena "I must admit Sector Security caught me, as well as you. I expected to last longer with this ruse, but no need to conceal everything now." He said, as some noises were heard in the arena as most of the electronic gates and door got closed before anyone could leave "We will now witness the arrival of the true lords of darkness, the Archfiend Army! This is a memorable day in humanity's history, as we will be saved from ourselves!"

"Reginald, let them go! They are innocents; they have nothing to do with our struggle!" shouted Rafael, trying to put some sense in Reginald.

"Not a chance old friend." Added Reginald smiling "Using the Ener-D reactor, the gate will be open one way or another, but you can always stop it…defeating me in a duel."

Rafael simply got serious and cold, but nevertheless agreed. "…Fine. The usual deal will be then."

"Hehe, but first of all…it will be a Turbo Duel." Added Reginald, smiling desperately.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Reginald: The time has come Rafael, you will face me at full force!  
Rafael: Very well, this will be another duel I will win for everyone I care about.  
Reginald: That's what you think, I have many ways to get this victory and open the gate completely! My Fiends will take care of this!  
Goodwin: Rafael, we have about 2 hours to close the gate, if it's not done the Ener-D will get out of control.**_

_**Rafael: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 29: Fated Showdown, The Lord of Darkness Returns!**_

_**Sara: Rafael, hurry up! There's someone in danger there!  
Mina: What's…going on…please…help me...**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

**Dragoon Priestess, Level 3, Effect Tuner Monster, Spellcaster, Light, Atk 100, Def 2200  
**Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:  
Select a Dragon type monster in your side of the field. Increase your LP by that monster's level x 200.  
Select a "Dragoon" monster in your side of the field. Increase your LP by that monster's Atk or Def.

**Dragon Soul, Normal Spell Card  
**You can Special Summon a "Dragoon" monster from your Graveyard. At the End Phase of this turn, destroy that monster.

**Dragon Lady-Dragoon Paladin, Level 7, Effect Synchro Monster, Spellcaster, Light, Atk 2500, Def 2200  
**This card is treated as a Warrior-type monster too. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a Dragon-type or "Dragoon" monster from your Graveyard in attack position. Once per turn, by discarding a Spell Card from your hand you can cancel out the activation of a card that would destroy the "Dragoon" monsters in your side of the field and destroy it. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed in battle, it is not.

* * *

**_Well, that's all for now guys, thanks for your support and patience. Next chapter...well, I'll upload it tomorrow, no matter if I pass or not the subject. Until next time, there will be a lot of surprises in next chapter XD!_**


	30. Episode 29: Fated Showdown

**Hi guys, as promised, a new chapter is up today! For those that happen to ask or asked, I still have no news of my final grade, but anywyas I'm grateful for your support and best wishes in this matter. I hope I pass the subject, but if not, well, I'll have a lesson to learn from this.**

**Anywyas, enough of this and let's get moving to the last duel of the Gold Age Tournament XD! I want to tahnk DragonKnight15 for his help and credit him for an idea I got from his story, Dragon Knight Reborn. If you've read his story, you'll know by the time you read this chapter. He has given me permission for this, so let's get going now!**

* * *

_**Episode 29: Fated Showdown, the **__**Beasts of Darkness Return**_

Reginald simply stared at Rafael, as he had thrown the challenge already, quite confident of himself "So Rafael, are you going to stand up and fight me or hand over victory this time?" he said, smiling with an evil grin. Rafael simply stared back at him, pretty serious "What's the matter? Too scared to answer back?"

"Of course I accept the challenge." Replied Rafael, pushing a button in his wrist watch "But first tell me, what are you scheming right now? Your previous plans have been failure after failure. What's different this time?"

Reginald simply smiled back "The difference is that this time, I have and incredible source of energy that will feed the gate opening." He said laughing, as Rafael understood which source he was speaking of.

"The Ener-D Reactor…it was you then!" added Rafael

"Of course it was me!" he shouted, taking MC's microphone "Heed me New Domino City! If you want to be saved, this is the time! The arrival of our saviors is near; all I ask of you is to endure some pain to gain salvation trough conquest!"

"You're just a mad fanatic, aren't you Regi?" asked Rafael, making Reginald angry with the nickname "You dare to threaten the world, you mess with us then. Justice will prevail and we won't give up until then. We're the Paladins of Light, and as their commander in turn it is my duty to put a break in your plans!"

Reginald then simply began clapping, upon hearing his adversary's speech "Amazing and consistent as ever, my friend. But how do you intend to defeat me in a Turbo Duel if you don't have your runner in here?" he added smiling at his victory, until an engine was heard through the runners corridor, as a gray red stripped runner jumped, heading at Rafael's location.

"Surprised, aren't you? Wireless control, that's the answer." replied Rafael, as he placed his decks in a machine in his runner as it began mixing and taking out cards, readying his new deck for the duel "Let's get going shall we? I have about 2 hours to stop this madness."

Reginald simply smiled back, readying his own deck "Fine with me. I wanted to spare you the pain and suffering ahead, but who am I to prevent it if you want it so badly? Let's get going then."

* * *

In the main exits, a few people managed to get through the doors and barely escaped, as the officers of Sector Security took them to safety. In a corridor, Akio's parents, Yugi Mutou and his wife still in disguise were looking for an exit, until Yugi felt a disturbing energy that made him stop.

"Is something amiss dear?" asked his wife, concerned for him.

"Something's going on back there." replied Yugi seriously "Darling, I'll go back and check things if they are fine." Added Yugi, as an electronic door shut behind them, leaving them trapped within the arena "This is not good." Replied Yugi, as he heard a strange sound behind them. His wife was looking behind Yugi, as he turned around to see two Archfiend Soldiers approaching them.

"You seem lost…let us take you back to your seats sirs." Said one of them

"Please follow us quietly, we don't want any troubles." Said the other, showing off its sword

Yugi simply turned around to see his wife, who nodded smiling at him "I'm sorry if that's a problem for you guys." He said, getting from his pocket a small dagger like sword that began harnessing energy in its edge and glowing, as his wife took off her hood to reveal a red haired woman with an office dress, getting a kind of bell heart-shaped "But you guys just don't know who you are dealing with." The archfiend soldiers simply looked at each other, as they began to laugh and ready to fight them. A bit far from that corridor, a bright light was sparkling, as suddenly an explosion occurred there. Moments later the soldiers had disappeared, leaving only Yugi and his wife "Ichigo dear, we must move on. If they were here the gate is about to open. Akio and his friends will need a hand."

"Yes honey. Let's go and help our son." replied Ichigo, hurrying behind Yugi towards the main arena once again.

* * *

In the arena, Rafael and Reginald were getting their runners gear ready for the Turbo Duel to begin. Rafael's runner seemed pretty much like Yusei's, but with the differenc it didn't had the back seat and its upper part, instead, it resembled a hybrid between a motorcycle and Yusei's design; after all, Yusei had checked the last parts of it. On the other hand, Reginald's looked rather like a runner of an alpha frame, but with carvings of skulls and monsters, pretty notable to his alliance with the fiends. Once ready, they got towards the lane and readied for the countdown, getting their helmets too.

The entire crowd was now pretty silent and only whispering. What started as a simple ordinary day of duels had become now a final duel for the survival of everyone around the stadium.

_Duel mode, engaged. Auto pilot, standing-by. Countdown initiated._

"I heard you don't like these games, so let's see if you really improved since the start of your career!" said Reginald, teasing Rafael about his first and only Turbo Duel up to now. The countdown was nearing the end.

_Ready. Set. Duel._

Both contestants immediately rushed towards the first curve of the stadium's racing track, to take the first turn in the duel. Reginald started pretty fast, but Rafael's runner quickly outran his, taking the lead in the duel.

_**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5, **__**SC 0; Reginald 4000 LP, Hand 5, SC 0**_

"Very well, let's settle this once and for all Reginald!" shouted Rafael getting his card, while watching his hand "First I set a card face down and then bring forth Twin Headed Behemoth in defense mode!" said Rafael, as a portal opened by his side, letting out a two headed dragon, taking a defensive stance in front of him "That's all now."

"Fine with me, my turn then!" replied Reginald, drawing his card and smiling deviously "First I set a card and then I bring forth Infernalqueen Archfiend!" he said as the portal let go a few flames, as a demonic female creature appeared out of it, shrieking as she landed "While she's face up in the field every Archfiend card I possess will receive a 1000 attack point bonus, making her a huge threat to you now!" added Reginald as his queen got stronger, reaching the 1900 attack mark "Now my queen, finish of that Behemoth!" the demon then swoop by, appearing in front of the behemoth and reducing it to ashes as soon as she let go a fire breath at the dragon "I end my turn with another face down. Your move." After that fight, the behemoth returned, but weakened by the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're in the hands of this duel!" said MC, getting another microphone and looking at the crowd "Let's hope that Rafael has a way to end this quickly."

In the seats where Yusei and the gang were waiting Sara was the only one looking serious, as she saw the duel between both of them going on. "Hey Sara, what do you think Reginald has in store now?" asked Alana concerned.

"What do you mean he has in store this time?" asked Yusei a bit confused by hearing that, for it meant Reginald had fought them in the past more than one time.

"Well, as Alan possibly told you, Reginald used to be our friend, until that spirit corrupted him." Replied Sara looking serious, turning then towards the runners "In the past he has used that very same Archfiend Deck, but combining it with other cards like Great Maju Garzett or Zorc…I'm not really sure what he's planning this time, but I'm sure it can't be good." She added.

"Why do you think so?" asked Yusei still curious; Sara simply breathed deeply and answered him back "Because I can't hear the duel spirits right now." She said "I'm sure Rafael will be ready for anything Reginald can throw against him, he's a tough duelist."

_**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 4**__**, SC 2; Reginald 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 2**_

"Here we go again then. I guess I'll start by bringing forth my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon by removing my behemoth from play!" said Rafael smiling as he removed his lesser dragon to bring forth a huge black colored red eyed metallic dragon "With my dragon in the field, now I can bring another dragon from my hand or graveyard, like maybe my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said, as the metallic dragon roared fiercely, allowing the entrance of the majestic white dragon "Time for some pain now! White dragon, attack the queen!" he said, as the dragon began charging a brilliant beam that was thrown right at the queen, taking out 1100 points of Reginald, as well as a counter due to Speed World's effect "Time to bring some more pain! Attack now Red Eyes dragon!" the dragon began charging a dark sphere that was sent right at Reginald's runner until it was stopped by a fiend clock in the field.

"I end this battle phase by special summoning my Battle Fader to the field." Said Reginald smiling as the clock took the attack and remained in the field "That should save my other counter."

"Fine, I end my turn." replied Rafael as they both took another curve, passing half the track already.

"I guess I follow up next! Activate trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my queen!" added Reginald as a spirit rose from Reginald's graveyard, turning into the infernal queen "Then I summoning forth Terroking Archfiend to the field!" added Reginald as a small portal began opening in the middle of the entire stadium "Excellent, the portal is opening up now! Come forth my king, set your feet into this world!" from the portal that appeared to have a background of an eerie place were Fiends roamed free, as their king jumped from it. The king then appeared in front of Reginald, hovering in the duel arena's track, regaining his strength and roaring fiercely as soon as he regained his power.

"Finally…the plan is going smoothly!" he shouted, looking at his surroundings as people were astonished to see a talking monster "I can sense their fear, which will feed me now!" he then turned to Reginald's opponent in the turbo duel, looking serious "I thought you said he would be dealt with."

"Don't' worry your majesty; he is no threat to our power now." replied Reginald, turning to his opponent as he was leaving him a bit behind "Now, I expect you don't give easily. I will correct that at any moment. I'll special summon my masterpiece in this chess game! Come forth now, **Dreadfulprince Archfiend**!" added Reginald, as he opened a portal that allowed the appearance of a lesser version of the Terrorking Archfiend, however this one seems even more evil than his father and capable of destroying anything in the field.

"Finally…after months of hiding….I return to this world!" shouted the prince, growling fiercely, as his parents tried to calm him down "Now parents, we must be ready for the next move, for it will mark the beginning of the end."

"What do you mean?" asked Rafael, trying to catch up with Reginald, as they completed their first lap in the arena; the prince turned to his opponent, smiling at him.

"I almost forgot you were here, puny human." Added the prince "Let's just say we have a surprise from you; one that hasn't been seen in years and with an ancient power that will help us conquer the world."

"Enough foolish Prince!" shouted the king at his son, scolding him "You're saying too much, let the battle commence now!"

"Not yet your majesty, I first must set a few things for the arrival of our plan." added Reginald, triggering his trap with a control in his runner "Activate now, Gravity Bind!" he shouted, as a powerful gravity force made every monster in the field land to the ground, astonishing the fiends "Next, I set another card, that's all for now."

Rafael got really confused of what Reginald was trying. He neutralized Rafael's monsters, but in the process he neutralized his own monsters too. "_What are you trying to do now Reginald? This is not ordinary._" said Rafael to himself in his thoughts, to which Dread appeared with him. "_Rafael, be wary. For the first time, I can't sense his cards presence; which means only one thing._"

Rafael was trying to accelerate more in his runner, as he knew which could be the reason "He has a strong card blocking their presence; one we can't feel right now." He said, thinking of a way out

_**Rafael**__** 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 4; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 0, SC 3**_

"Then here I go! I'll have to set a card and end my turn." Replied Rafael, keeping the lead in the race track.

"Pathetic, you have no other play style now that your all-mighty dragons are neutralized, right?" shouted Reginald, starting his move.

"Don't push me Reginald, you'll regret it later." replied Rafael, keeping an eye on Reginald, while paying attention to the road.

"Whatever, I'll end my turn setting this monster." Replied Reginald

_**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC **__**6; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 0, SC 5**_

"My turn then." Said Rafael, seeing his deck was getting him a bit stuck, as he got his reliable Dragoon Apprentice, but his Synchro Paladin would get stuck too as soon as hitting the field "I'll have to end my turn, your move."

"This is not good." Said Sara in her seat, getting really worried, as Yusei turned to her.

"Reginald blocked the entire field for both…but even so, why are Reginald's points not going down thanks to the archfiends?"

Sara turned to him looking down "It's the prince's effect. As long as that monster is face up in the field, he acts like the Pandemonium Field Spell; which means he doesn't need to pay life points for their effects." she then turned to the field again "But that's not what I'm afraid of…I felt a strange presence…one I haven't felt in a long time…since that time in Duel Academy." Chazz and Syrus tried to remember of the many things which could be the card she meant, to which she simply replied "Jaden is the only that has beaten those cards, Rafael has little chances against those beasts." Chazz and Syrus finally understood which the card she meant was.

"Hehehe, time to end this fool! I'll start by releasing my three archfiends in order to bring the first step towards your destruction!"

"No….it can't be!" shouted Rafael, astonished for the card Reginald was about to bring forth.

"Be reborn Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" shouted Reginald, summoning his monster, a giant blue obelisk fiend creature that began descending from the sky right above Reginald's runner, growling lowly as it finally landed to the field, similar to Obelisk the Tormentor; Rafael simply stared at the giant monster, pretty astonished to see it "Surprised to see this fella? I now you are; after all, Jaden thought they got sealed a few years ago…but they weren't. Now, let's see if I have anything else in here, like flipping my Morphing Jar!" shouted Reginald, as the eerie jar appeared, opening its only eye to activate its effect "Now, we discard our entire hand, something I don't have, and we draw until we have 5 cards." He send, as Rafael sent his hand and both then got their hands "I end my turn setting one more card now, your move."

_**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5, SC 8; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand **__**4, SC 7**_

"My turn then! I'll go by summoning my Dragoon Swordsman!" replied Rafael, as his Dragoon warrior took the battle field, lifting his hand as it turned into energy rings "Now I'll Synchro summon with the Masked Dragon in my hand to bring forth Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector!" shouted Rafael, as his dragon warrior protected with tough dragon scale armor, taking a defensive stance "With that, I'll have a tough shield you won't be able to pass. Your move Reginald."

"Of course, but that's not enough to stop me now. I'll release my three trap cards, Call of the Haunted, Gravity Bind, and my face down Ordeal of the Traveler to bring another Sacred Beast!"

"Not again…this one is one of the most dangerous!" shouted Sara, standing up in tremble and really concerned.

"Descend now Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" shouted Reginald, smiling confidently as a dragon-like shadow began rising from a tower of flames and fire similar to Slyfer, as the fiend dragon beast roared fiercely, as it accompanied its partner fiend obelisk "Now, do you think you have what it takes to beat me? Do you think you will survive this assault? For now, I'm not aiming at your life points, but you! Raviel, Uria, show him we mean real business! Attack his Dragoon!" at that moment, Uria charged a blazing flame strike in its mouth, launching at the dragoon that was spared, but the impact still clashed with Rafael's runner, harming him a bit; afterwards, Raviel rose its right hand as its sharp claws began shining and then launched a powerful strike, harming Rafael a bit more "Your move, fool."

_**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 4, SC 10; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 4, SC 9**_

"Dang it…I'll set a monster and end my turn!" replied Rafael, trying to keep up, ignoring his wounds from the attacks.

"Pathetic. How come the paladins choose you as their leader?" replied Reginald, getting his card and showing off another smile "Time's up now. I set three cards that I will release" the three cards were revealed to be three basic Speed Spells "to bring to the party the last Sacred Beast! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" lightning's and thunders began to appear in the sky, as they began forming a sphere in the air that suddenly turned into a giant yellow colored bird fiend-like creature, similar to The Winged Dragon of Ra "Now you have something to fear! Hamon strike down that face down monster!" he shouted as the yellow fiend charged a powerful electric charge, sending it towards the face down monster, revealing a Masked Dragon that was destroyed immediately, as Hamon charged another strike "Now, suffer Hamon's wrath!" Hamon sent the charge attack at Rafael's runner, starting as a simple shockwave that turned into a powerful electric impact that harmed Rafael and took 1000 life points.

"Rafael!" shouted his friends in the seat, as smoke began to be left behind him, like leaving a path. Yusei and his friends got really worried, as that attack was no hologram, it was a real strike. Rafael was hurt for real with that attack, one pretty tough, he was lucy to be able to keep going in his runner.

"You feel the pain right?" asked Reginald in a sarcastic tone, making fun of his opponent "Be ready, because this duel is just starting. The gate will soon open, now that the Sacred Beasts are in the field; all that I need to do now, is either stall you a bit…or get revenge!" he ended his speech, laughing madly as Rafael tried to continue the duel.

Yusei simply stared at how bad the situation was getting, noticing Sara's concern "_Come one Rafael, you can pull this through, just trust in your friends and your deck._"

* * *

In the highest part of the stadium, a group of an Archfiend Soldier, a Shadowknight, a Cyber, and a Darkbishop Archfiends were watching the duel. "I think we have a problem now…" said the soldier "I lost contact with my other two subordinates that were by the entrance."

"It doesn't matter now." Replied the bishop watching the duel, as a small rift was appearing "The gate is starting to open; Reginald and the prince have everything under control. No matter what happens, we still have a trump card we can use." he added turning and smiling at the "trump card", their hostage Mina who was captured by them earlier, still unconscious.

"Even so, I'll ready the troops." Added the knight serious and coldly with a grave tone "Something is bound to happen anytime now. We can't lose at these heights." He then turned to Mina, who was starting to wake up, really confused and still dizzy.

"What's…going on?" she asked slowly "Mr. Atlas…Rafael…anyone…please help me…" she said, fainting again.

* * *

Back in the hallways of the stadium, Yugi and Ichigo were about to enter again to the stadium, as Yugi felt a huge amount of energy that he knew was dangerous, to which Ichigo's senses reacted too, as they suddenly stopped running.

"Dear, did you feel that?" asked Yugi, with a sweat drop in his face

"Yes I did…that presence and energy…is nothing we have ever seen before!" replied Ichigo concerned. Yugi took back his dagger-like sword, harnessing energy as it began glowing brightly.

"I never thought the time to use this again would ever come, but the fiends left me with no choice." Said Yugi, as Ichigo placed her hand in his shoulder and smiled at him, as she took her heart-shaped bell.

"Let's get going honey. The world needs of us again." She added smiling.

Yugi smiled back at her, smiling confidently "For our friends and the world, like in the old times." Both then readied their items, as they glowed brightly as they took a pose of heroes, shouting together "Metamorphosis!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Reginald: Give up Rafael, I have complete control in the field! If you do s**__**o, I'll spare everyone in here.  
Rafael: I guess I have no choice then…  
Dread: Rafael, don't give up yet!  
Rafael: Dread? Don't you see he's got me real cornered?  
Dread: Listen to your friends, they trust in you and are willing to help, this battle is not over yet!  
Sara: You can do this Rafael, defeat Reginald!  
Yusei: Trust in your bonds and don't lose faith!  
?: They are right Rafael, get this game on and show Reginald who's the boss!  
Rafael: Wait, who are you?  
Reginald: Darn it! I'll have to finish this then! Fiends, attack everyone! Show them we mean business!  
Mina: Rafael, anyone, help me please!  
Rafael: Darn it Reginald, you always want a hostage don't you? You're playing dirty and you'll pay for that!**_

_**Rafael: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 30: **__**The Last Hope, Chaos Phantom against Dragoon Lord!**_

_**Lily: Wait a second, who are those over there? Are they the heroes of Old Domino City?  
Akio: Mom? Dad? Just when I thought I had seen everything.**_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. The next chapter holds the conclusion of this duel, as well of the Gold Age Tournament officially. Which menas, a few chapters of fill-up for the Fortune Cup and next, second arc of Yugioh 5Ds is ready to be released! Thanks for all your support guys, hope you lie it so far and don't forget to rate and review! Until next time!**


	31. Episode 30: The Last Hope

**Well, this is it. The last chapter of the first part of this fanfic. The best is yet to come, so don't worry about it. Also, this chapter is a bit longer because I wanted to cover some details that needed to be covered. Anyways, for those that ask/asked, I did well in my school assignment and I passed it. Time to keep going with this project now, there's some more to cover yet, the next few chapters will be just filler-ups on how the Paladins and a few Signers get along, as well as cover the Fortune Cup, to then go onwards to the Dark Signers and a new group of enemies against the Paladins. Hope you like this.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**The fated duel between Reginald and Rafael begins. The duel seems pretty much balanced for any player, until Reginald gets on the field one of the mighty Sacred Beast, Raviel. Rafael tries to counter his moves, but he's surprised by a second Sacred Beast, Uria. Finally, Reginald manages to bring forth the last Sacred Beast, Hamon, and attacks Rafael with it, to show him he means business, as the Turbo Duel became a Shadow Turbo Duel, as Rafael comes out of the attack injured. His friends in the crowd hope for him to be okay and counter attack Reginald's moves, but little they know Reginald is just playing with him, making time for the gate to open. Akio's parents also keep going; ready to fight evil yet again.**_

* * *

_**Episode 30: The Last Hope, Chaos Phantom against Dragoon Lord**_

Outside of the stadium, a mysterious cloaked man was staring at the stadium, as he took out a paladin locator that was beeping in response to Rafael and company. He then took his deck, as he heard a female voice by his side "So, will you enter or just wait here?" she asked "Nah, I'll go in. I have this feeling that…Rafael needs help. He has or will have a tough problem any time now." replied the man, turning on his runner and heading towards the stadium "Watch my back with Kuriboh, will ya Yuble?" Yubel simply sighed and nodded back, as the turbo duelist simply broke through the barrier and headed to the stadium main arena.

"Have you had enough fool?" asked Reginald, slowly turning at Rafael, who was now behind him, trying to ignore the pain of Hamon's attack "Did you really think I would play a simple duel? Hah! This is another Shadow Duel, you'll feel every bit of my attacks, there's no escape now!" he added, laughing as if he had victory in his pocket now.

Rafael simply calmed down a bit, finally forgetting his pain and proceeded with the duel "Don't think this is over Reginald, I'll find a way to beat those Beasts and save everybody from your mad plan!" he added valiantly and determined.

"How noble of you, but have a look a bit above the main arena, paladin." replied Reginald smiling confidently. Rafael did so and saw the rift in the middle of the air, widening a bit more "It doesn't matter if I win or not, if I endure enough the gate will be fully open and you won't be able to close it! That's what I want, open the door to the Fiends!" he added smiling madly as any villain would.

"Well, let me tell you that by destroying my Masked Dragon, I get another level 4 or lower dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less. I'll bring forth Delta Flyer in defense mode!" replied Rafael, as he called his middle sized brown dragon.

"Bring whatever you think you can use, that won't stop me now! Raviel, put an end to that white dragon now!" shouted Reginald as Raviel dashed towards the blue eyed dragon, using its claws to slash it and turning it into debris, causing some more damage to Rafael "And now, Uria will strike down that annoying metallic black dragon! Attack Uria, release all the power of fire!" Uria simply started accumulating fire in its mouth and released a powerful blazing flame sphere towards the metallic dragon, defeating it in an instant, further wounding Rafael.

"Rafael has fewer chances to defeat him now." Said Alan, getting frustrated "There must be something we can do to help him!" Emily immediately hugged him, as she felt something bad was to take place eventually. Sara simply turned to them, looking down.

"The only thing we can do…is hope he can take down those beasts." She said turning then to the duel field, as Rafael was trying to keep up from the attacks "We can just sit here and hope he does fine."

Akio immediately stood up and began shouting "Come on Rafael! You can do this! Show those Beasts who's the boss here!"

**Rafael 1800 LP, Hand 4, SC 7; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 1, SC 9**

"It's my move now." said Rafael, drawing his card and staring at his hand, pretty nervous as he continued driving his runner "_Darn it…if I want to take them out it won't be easy like this._" He said to himself in thoughts, staring at Raviel "_Raviel has the offensive power of the Beasts, he's going to crush my entire defense line except for my Dragoon right now…_" he then turned to Uria, who was still harnessing some flames in it smouth "_Uria will crush any card I set to try to defend myself…_" he then finally moved to Hamon, trembling still from the previous electric attack "_And any defense line I place…Hamon can destroy it easily and furthermore deliver me some damage…_" Rafael then got nervous, as he had no card to defeat them at the moment, little choices were in his hand "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Reginald was smiling, as he kind of felt Rafael was losing his focus and hope, he was happy for it, as he wanted to make him suffer even more "My turn then. I'll start by activating Uria's ability to crush any face-down card you have, to destroy that face down card in your side of the field!" he then pointed at the recently placed card, as Uria launched a flame wave at it, until it began revealing as a Raigeki Break.

"Before you destroy it, I activate my Raigeki Break, which by discarding a card, allows me to crush any card in the field. I choose Uria!" a thunder was then shot directly at Uria, destroying it in an instant with the electric power harnessed earlier "You've got fewer choices now." Said Rafael, as the dragon-like fiend creature remains began to join up again, as flames surrounded them and revived it "What…in the world...happened?"

"It's easy; by discarding a Trap card in my hand Uria is allowed to return from the underworld. I discarded my Royal Decree, which happens to be a Continuous Trap Card, increasing Uria's power furthermore!" shouted Reginald, laughing at Rafael's last move as it didn't work "Time for another revenge strike! Uria, release all your power on that fool's flyer dragon!" he said, as Uria again harnessed a blazing sphere it shot right at the middle sized dragon, consuming it in the flames, but sparing Rafael's life points "I'll give you a tip. Try to target Hamon with that thunder strike next time…if there is any!" added Reginald, laughing at Rafael madly. Rafael was getting even more frustrate and nervous; he knew his deck from top to bottom, and there were not many cards capable of bringing down the Sacred Beasts. His last hopes were only two monsters: Felgrand and his paladin card "I'll end my turn with this face down, your move."

**Rafael 1800 LP, Hand 3, SC 9; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 0, SC 10**

"My turn then!" shouted Rafael as he finally felt things changing again "Let's see you try to avoid this one Reginald. I'll set a card and end my turn." He said, as the card appeared by his side and disappeared.

"That's not impressive. I'll show you your place fool." Said Reginald, starting his turn "Come on Uria, strike that face down card!" he shouted as Uria harnessed another blazing sphere, but this time the trap card triggered again before he could do anything.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my trap card **Rise of the Fallen Dragon Lord**!" he shouted, as he revealed a trap card with the image of a Felgrand Dragon rising from the ground, with shining eyes "This card allows me special summon a Felgrand Dragon from my graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions. Rise now Felgrand Dragon!" from below them a portal began to open, as the majestic dragon stood yet again, shining brightly "And now that my dragon was brought from the graveyard, I can activate its ability to choose a dragon monster in my graveyard and increase Felgrand's power by that monster's level by 200. I choose my level 10 Red Eyes Dragon!" a spirit form of the metallic dragon then appeared behind Felgrand, as Felgrand absorbed it and got stronger, just enough to beat any of the Sacred Beasts now.

Reginald simply smiled at Rafael's effort "You're pretty stubborn, I give you that. I'll change Hamon to defense position, so that way you can only attack him. End of my turn."

**Rafael 1800 LP, Hand 3, SC 11; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 1, SC 12**

"Ladies and gentlemen, both contenders have surpassed the speed counter mark 10! Any of them could win this, but unfortunately Reginald possesses the field advantage." Said MC, keeping up with his work as narrator, as the people in the stadium cheered for Rafael.

"Let's see how this is now. I activate the Speed Spell-Enemy Controller, which allows me to change Hamon's position to attack mode!" said Rafael as Hamon changed to battle position "Now's the time for an attack! I attack Raviel to finish your offensive now!" said Rafael, as Felgrand flew up in the stadium and launched a powerful shining beam towards Raviel, piercing it and destroying it instantly, then swooping back above its owner "How's that for me Reginald?"

Reginald simply chuckled a bit, trying to control his laughter "If that's the best you can do, I suggest you give up." He said as Rafael's runner catches up with his "Think of this Rafael, there's no guarantee in your victory right now. I promise you, that if you surrender quietly in your next turn, I'll spare everyone's lives in here."

"I won't lose. That's a promise. I set a card and end my turn." Replied Rafael serious

"As you wish, I warned you tough." added Reginald, as he got his new card "I activate my trap, Jar of Greed to get another draw." He said, getting his card and smiling as soon as he got it "I activate the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn to bring back Raviel from its grave!" he said s his runner lost every counter on it and Raviel reappeared in the field, growling loudly this time "It's time to get things better. I activate his ability to sacrifice my Morphing Jar to gain half its power!" Raviel then grabbed the jar and destroyed, getting its attack points "but that's just to even the field for you. I tried to be gentle, but I suppose maybe this will make you change your mind. I remove from play Hamon, Uria, and Raviel to bring forth the ultimate Sacred Beast. Armityle, the Phantom of Chaos, be reborn now!" shouted Reginald, as a snake-like creature with Raviel's body, Hamon's wings and a hand equal to that of Uria's head appeared in the field, creating a powerful energy current there "Now Armityle, why don't you finish up his Felgrand Dragon? Attack now!" he said, as Armityle's power was 10000 now and the ultimate beast launched a powerful dark sphere that was heading for Felgrand "This is the end now!" the beast's attack then crashed with Felgrand, burning it down to cinders in an explosion of dark flames and taking out Rafael's points "That's the end for you now-what in the…?" he said, as Rafael's runner was still moving, which surprised him.

"I…activate…a trap card…" said Rafael panting as the attack tired him furthermore "It's called **Dragoon Reinforce**…by removing from play 2 Dragoon monsters in my graveyard or in my Deck I can increase the attack of one dragon monster in my field by the total attack of the removed monsters…I choose my Dragon Lord-Dragoon Warrior and my Dragoon Commander…that makes 2400 from my warrior…1800 from commander, giving me 4200 added to the 4800 of Felgrand to give 9000, barely letting me alive." Said Rafael, regaining his strength as his life points were reduced to his last 800 points and taking out another counter from him.

"Well, well, it seems you're harder to beat than I thought." Replied Reginald getting serious "But you lost your toughest monster and you're down to your 800 last life points. What do you intend to do now?" he asked, making fun of him once more. Reginald then turned to the gate that was opening, as it was wider and with two fiends coming out of it, the Infernalqueen and the Terrorking.

"Magnificent my son and Reginald, you've fulfilled your part." Said the king, grinning deviously "now's the time my comrades, time to set afoot into the human world!" he shouted rising his sword, as from behind him an enormous wave of fiends were shouting in approval.

"Do you see that? The gate is opening and the fiends will soon take over not just this stadium, but the entire world." Said Reginald smiling as he turned to Rafael "Save me the work and give up. If you do so, I swear I'll spare the life of every human in this stadium; you just have to give your life in exchange."

Rafael got nervous once again, as his plans weren't going as he thought they could and the fiends were about to step into the human world. The Terrorking ordered his first wave to move in, as they landed and awaited orders from an Archfiend General in the stadium. Rafael simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath in "Do you swear everyone will be safe from them?"

"Of course. I may be a 'bad guy', according to the paladins, but I am a man that keeps his word." replied Reginald looking serious. Rafael then turned to the direction in which his friends were cheering for him, readying to give in.

"_Stop right there!_" shouted a voice in his head, as he stopped at the moment. By Rafael's side, Dread appeared in his spirit form, staring at him "_Rafael don't give up now! We've come too far for him to simply destroy what you've fought for! This is not the end yet._"

"But Dread, there's no way…Armityle is pretty powerful, even if I could find a way through towards Reginald's life points, I can't play something with more than 2900 attack points to finish this!"

"_Don't give up yet. There's too much at stake._" replied Dread, turning towards Rafael's friends directions "_They're counting with you. They believe in you. They have faith that you will beat Reginald once again._" Rafael simply stared carefully, trying to feel the flow of their words and thoughts.

"_You can do this Rafael, we believe in you!_" said Lily, joining her arms like praying "_You've beaten a legendary deck, a phantom of chaos is not that dangerous for you!_" said Akio, cheering his idol "_Rafael, show this fool what you're really capable of!_" said Alan in a battle pose "_You can do this, show him what we GXs are made of!_" said Blair smiling confident that he would win "_You've traveled a long road to get here, I know like everyone else that you can make this._" Said Sara, smiling while watching him "_Trust in yourself and never give up! Believe in your deck and there will be no limits to what you can do._" Said Yusei, fully determined. Soon thereafter, everyone in the stadium began rooting for Rafael, shouting his name in unison.

"So, what's your answer Rafael?" asked Reginald, getting impatient.

Rafael simply turned to him, smiling confidently "I say that I will keep going on even if I must sacrifice myself in the end! I will stop your plans Reginald, no matter what!" Reginald and the Dreadfulprince got angered by this reply. Terroking simply got so irritated that he gave orders to his soldiers.

* * *

"Soldiers, take out that runner and its duelist! We can't have him interfere anymore!" he shouted as the fiends were about to make their move, until two figures jumped form the seats to the main arena. One was a tall man with a knight's armor covering his body; he wielded a sword that seemed a fang of dragon, but still emanating energy with spiky hair in his head of three colors. The other one was a pink haired woman about the same age of the man, wearing a pink one piece dress with a cat ears and tail, as well as a pair of red boots. "Not so fast evil fiends." said confidently smiling the man, pointing his sword at the fiend army.

"By threatening humanity, you've declared war to love and justice." said the woman, getting ready to fight "We are the guardians of love and peace, we can't allow that! Nya!" she added in her cat pose, still with her old habits.

"Who in the name of evil, are you guys anyways?" shouted Terrorking Archfiend getting pissed off by the two heroes.

"We're the protectors of peace and love!" shouted the girl jumping backwards, landing in her two feet "We're the guardians of justice and light!" shouted the man as he made a pair of dragon wings appear in his armor, standing by the woman's side.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, member of the famous Mew Mew power group, Mew Ichigo!" finally added Ichigo smiling and in her heroine pose "I'm Yugi Mutou, the one and only Dragon Knight!" said the man, standing by his wife's side "And we're the guardians of this world!" they shouted, after introducing themselves, in a heroic stance.

"Akio, aren't those your parents?" asked Lily quite surprised to see them as heroes

Akio was left without words for a while. He knew his father was a famous duelist in his times and one of the best, but he never even thought that his parents could be two of old Domino City's and Tokyo's famous heroes "Unbelievable…when I started to think I knew my family this pops up." He said perplexed, then smiling in joy "Now I'm more than proud of my family heritage…more than ever."

"It doesn't matter to us who are you guys anyways." interrupted Terrorking Archfiend "You dare oppose us, you will pay the price." He said, ordering his soldiers to ready to fight. However, Yugi and Ichigo were absolutely out of the league of those simple minions. Yugi simply swung his sword creating a crescent energy wave that took out most of the soldiers in a single impact, while Ichigo closed in to the others using her heart-shaped bell to take out the remaining soldiers.

The Archfiend General simply stood there, perplexed of the ease that both had to deal with their soldiers and how they were easily beaten. Terrorking and Infernalqueen simply smiled at Mew Ichigo and the Dragon Knight, as they jumped to face them "Very well humans, now you'll face real power!" shouted the king, readying his sword.

"I don't think you're stronger than Dark Leader Dragon or Zorc, but come then." replied Yugi, readying his sword once again "Let's see what you're capable of."

"I'll end with you foolish old woman. You won't stand a chance against me!" said the queen, shrieking while talking to her.

"Hey don't underestimate me queen. I'm still young and I'll show you beating you up with ease." replied Ichigo, getting ready to fight, a bit pissed off for being called old woman. Pretty soon after ending their discussion, both sides starting fighting their counterpart.

* * *

"Let's let the heroes and royalty fight." said Reginald, catching up with Rafael's runner "I'll make you pay now, Armityle is unbeatable and I still have many aces in my wrist." He said as in the top of the stadium. Darkbishop was standing there, with Mina hanging on a rope "If you want to save her, you'll have to lose this duel!" said Reginald laughing.

Mina began waking up, getting startled f where she was right now, screaming in panic "Somebody, help me! Mr. Jack! Anyone, help me please!" she said, trying to calm down, as Rafael looked quite angry as the fact that an Archfiend was there meant Reginald was behind.

**Rafael 800 LP, Hand 3, SC 10; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 1, SC 0**

"You wish Reginald! My move!" said Rafael, thinking of a way to save Mina and finish the duel "_Dread, can you take over that Dragoon?_" asked Rafael to Dread.

"_Of course. I think I know what you'll try, so good luck._" Replied Dread as he moved to the Dragoon, taking it over "You think everything is in your favor Reginald, but that's not true. Soul Transfer!" said Rafael, as he closed his eyes and his soul was taking the place of Dread's in the Dragoon. Rafael's soul took over the Dragoon Guardian, while Dread took over Rafael's body "Move to make your plan Rafael, I'll take over for now." He said at the Dragoon, as Rafael flew towards the area where the Darkbishop had Mina hanging "You should know, now that you summoned this Shadow Duel, every monster becomes real, which means my Dragoon can save Mina, while I make a move!"

"Darn it Dread, why do you have to interfere?" shouted Reginald, as that part of the plan was spoiled.

The Dragoon Guardian arrived safely and swiftly, as the Darkbishop was surprised to see him there "Wh-who are you?" replied the bishop, as he tried to defeat with a basic spell the Dragoon without doing even a scratch, who stared at him serious and coldly.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Replied the Drgoon with Rafael's voice, as he simply punched out the bishop to the ground of the stadium. He then grew some claws in his hand and cut Mina's ropes, catching her instantly as she fell, as she woke up.

"Who…are you?" she asked while staring at the Dragoon who took her to his friends place "Rafael, is that really you?" she asked quite surprised, by seeing at the dragoon's eyes, feeling it was Rafael for sure.

"That's right Mina, now take care. I've got some business to end now." He replied as he returned to Dread's side. Mina simply blushed a bit as how Rafael made everything to try to save her from her situation.

"Well, I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move Reginald." shouted Dread, as Rafael arrived by his side "Nice to see you again. Soul Transfer!" shouted Dread, switching places again with Rafael back to normality.

"Don't think so high of you fool! You have nothing left to beat me!" shouted Reginald angrily

"That's what you think." replied Rafael smiling "I still have my paladin card, which can put an end to this. All I need is a tuner monster to end this."

"You wish. I end my turn." Replied Reginald frustrated

**Rafael 800 LP, Hand 3, SC 12; Reginald 2900 LP, Hand 1, SC 2**

"My turn!" shouted Rafael, feeling a strange energy coming from the card he got. He then took it to see it, getting surprised that it was just what he needed now "This is the end Reginald, you'll go down."

"Don't mess with that fool!"

"I summon **Dragoon Hero** in attack mode!" shouted Rafael, as a male warrior with a long black coat and slight armor in his right shoulder and a sword in his belt jumped to the field, with 1400 attack points, 600 defense points and of level 4 "When I summon this Dragoon, I can call as a reinforcement a Dragoon monster from my hand, like a Dragoon Commander to the field!" he added, as the armored humanoid arrived to the field, worrying Reginald as he had a tuner of level 4 and a non-tuner level 4 "Now's the time to…" said Rafael, as he was interrupted by Reginald who was trying to crash his runner "What are you doing now?"

"What do you think?" relied Reginald smiling "The gate is open and the fiends are about to come forth. I just need to finish this quickly by either beating you or crashing your runner. According to rules, you lose if your runner crashes!" He then crashed yet again with Rafael's runner, damaging it a bit more. Reginald then took distance and once again crashed with Rafael's, this time damaging most of it, as it was about to stop working if it was hit once more.

"This is the end of the line!" shouted Reginald confident, as he was about to crash one more time with Rafael. Rafael simply tried to cover with few success, until another runner entered the arena, quickly getting in the way of Reginald and Rafael, saving Rafael from the impact "Who are you? Why do you dare interfere with my plans?" asked Reginald quite astonished and angry as he could be.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. You have no respect for your opponent in a duel." Replied the cloaked man, as he turned to Rafael "Rafael, make your move and end this now! I'll cover you from those fiends."

"Thanks, but who are you?" asked Rafael a bit curious. He couldn't see anything but the other turbo duelists smile, as he was about to answer.

"I'm just an old friend buddy. Get your game on and defeat this guy!" he replied, as he pushed Reginald aside and readied to protect Rafael. Rafael immediately reacted to that last phrase, which was the catchphrase of one of his old friends.

"Jaden, is that you?" he asked quite surprised, snapping out of it to make his last move "Time to end this now Reginald. I tune up my Dragoon Commander with my Hero! To protect justice and hope! Knight that fights bravely for life, lend me your strength! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Fly into the sky, **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord**!" he shouted, as his most powerful Dragoon took flight from the energy beam, appearing in the field "Now's the time to end this duel Reginald!"

Reginald simply got frustrated, as a sweat drop was rolling through his fore head "Dreadfulprince, now's the time! Order the troops to move in!"

Above in the rift, the Prince of Archfiends simply grinned while watching his companion "With pleasure." He replied, getting his sword and lifting it in the air, pointing towards the stadium "Fiend Army, move out! Begin the conquest!"

However, as soon as the fiends began landing in the world, they were immediately sent back by Reigas, Ilyan and Gandor, as they arrived in a beam of light colored to their attribute. In the seats, Sara, Alan, and Roland had their duel disks activated, as their Paladin cards became real thanks to the influence of Reginald's duel "Don't mess with humans as if we were a simple piece in your schemes!" shouted Alan angry "That's right. You still have to answer against us, the Paladins of Light!" shouted Emily, as she summoned Liana, the Aerial Guardian "You'll have to face my power if you wish to make a move against innocents!" shouted Roland, pretty serious "We'll always be here, making a stand between the Fiends and humanity!" added Sara quite confident. Another Archfiend General simply shouted, as he ordered his troops to charge, but this time, they were stopped by a Judgement Dragon from Blair's property "I'm going to make this quick too! Don't mess with us monsters, you might get hurt!" Moments later, the Dark Paladin also appeared in the field, as Akio summoned him back to the field "Time for some serious business everyone! I'll follow my father's example, joining this fight!" said Akio quite happy and ready to fight evil "I guess I should join the fray too!" added Lily, as she turned on her duel disk and summoned her card "Summon, Phoenix Gearfried!" she said, as the white armored knight with flame patterns in it arrived, wielding his sword and a shield, readying to fight as he jumped with the Dark Paladin to stop the fiends. Syrus then called forth a Cyber Dragon and his Jumbo Drill, while Chazz summoned his Armed Dragon LV. 10 and an Ojama Knight to fight off "Don't leave us behind guys!" shouted Chazz, smiling eager to fight "We'll cover everyone with you. Our priority is to save the citizens right now!" added Syrus, determined to stop the fiends from advancing.

Pretty soon after the small battle began, the stadium was changing furthermore into the fiend realm, turning almost in a kind of cave with darkness and shadows all around it; as if they had arrived in the Spirit Realm, the home of the fiends. Just then, more reinforcements arrived for the Paladins "Don't count us humans out yet, freaks! Fight now, Great Ushi Oni!" shouted Tanner, as he summoned his half bull-spider monster, that immediately jumped to strike down a few Fiends with its claws "I'm joining in to! I want to be a hero too! Gooooo Gadget Hauler!" shouted Leo, as a truck appeared in the battlefield, quickly shooting at the soldiers of the fiend army, knocking them out with ease "I'll join too! Synchro summon, Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior, and Nitro Warrior, help us in this fight!" added Yusei, as his three warrior monsters immediately striking fear in the remaining soldiers as they were losing the battle.

The stadium was changing now. Little by little, the stadium began turning into a part of the Shadow Realm, while the seats were still the same as the influence of the duel had not reach it. The mysterious duelist that was entertaining Reginald finally let go to join the battle, calling forth two monsters "Fusion Summon! Avian with Avian to bring forth Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" he shouted, as a hero with a black cape and a green uniform below it appeared, with soaring winds that really weakened the Fiend's soldiers easily. He then called forth another fusion "Fusion number 2! Fuse Bubbleman with Ocean to get, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" he shouted, as the new hero appeared wearing a white brilliant uniform, like snow, bringing a cold wave to the fiends and sending icicle spears at them. Tornado then harnessed further wind currents to launch them to the enemy lines, wreaking havoc among them "And finally, come forth now Elemental Hero Neos!" shouted the duelist, as the powerful white-gray hero landed from the space, directly heading to the enemy lines to strike down most fiends in there. Syrus, Chazz and Rafael fully recognized this duelist as Jaden now, as the only duelist to have Neos in an Elemental Hero deck was Jaden "Is that…really him…?" asked Chazz quite surprised "It can't be really him?" he added astonished. Syrus tried to see him, getting pretty happy "It's really him! It's Jaden, he's back!" he said, jumping in happiness. Blair couldn't believe her ears and tried to watch the duelist, immediately identifying him as her eyes were taking the shape of hearts "It's my hero! HE has come to help us in this dire time!" she said, quite happy and eager.

"Well, this is the end Reginald!" shouted Rafael, as his Dragoon began charging another strike "With my Dragoon's ability, I get to cancel Armityles' ability, which menas he can be defeated in a single round." The dragoon then shot a powerful shock wave at Armityle, as it began shrinking a bit "Now's the time Dread! Dragoon Knight Lord, attack! Blazing Dragon Soul!" shouted Rafael as his dragoon harnessed flames around him, taking the form of a flame dragon and heading right at Armityle, as it exploded in contact with the ultimate beast, ending the duel immediately and stopping Reginald's runner at the moment of impact.

* * *

Rafael stopped his runner, running towards Reginald who got knocked out of his runner by the last attack. He took him by his coat and asked him angrily "Tell me, why are we still here? What's the meaning of this and the gate?"

Reginald simply chuckled a bit, while he stared at the rift "The gate is almost open…I told you, if it fully opened…there would be no stopping this…the energy from the reactor allowed this…" Rafael then let him fall, as he tried to think of something, while turning to Dread, who was now controlling the Dragoon Knight Lord "Dread, try to seal the gate with your powers. That should be enough to close the gate again." Said Rafael, as Dread moved the new body in front of the gate and tried to seal it with another Blazing Dragon Soul again, but with no success. Rafael got really surprised of this, without noticing an archfiend heading to him.

"Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" shouted Yusei, as he called forth his powerful dragon, who shrieked in the field, giving light to that dark land; the dragon immediately swooped by to protect Rafael, throwing aside the fiend towards the gate again. Rafael then turned to Yusei, thanking him for the save. Right after wards, a huge red dragon took the battlefield too, Red Dragon Archfiend, striking down more soldiers of the army "The time for me to act is now, Red Dragon Archfiend, say hello to your distant family!" the dragon simply roared fiercely, as it used his trump attack, Absolute Powerforce to crush most of the remaining soldiers in the cavern.

"Jack, thanks for that too." Said Rafael, as Jack approached him, with Yusei joining moments later, as both Jack and Yusei glared at each other for a moment. Rafael had an odd feeling of Stardust and Red Dragon, using an energy lector in his earphone, as it turned into a visor that registered an immeasurable amount of energy in both dragons "Jack, Yusei, our monsters are the ones that may be able to close this gate and stop this alteration in our world.

"What do you propose?" asked Jack, as Rafael then smiled a bit.

"That gate is linked to its generator that feeds on the Ener-D reactor." Said Rafael, smiling "If we manage to overload it…"

"The generator in the reactor should stop working, reversing the advance of the gat, fully closing it again." Added Yusei, impressed by the sudden move, as they were taking their position.

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo were still fighting against Terrorking and Infernalqueen, as they had a slight advantage over the fiends kings. "Impressive for a punny human." Said the king panting.

"We must hold of a bit more…we've come too far now…" added the queen worried. Yugi and Ichigo quickly regained their strength and looked at each other, nodding as they prepared for the end of the fight.

""Time to end this!" shouted Yugi, harnessing energy in his Dragon sword, as Ichigo readied her Mew Berry Rod, joining hands with her husband "This is the power of our bond! This is the power of justice and hope!" they shouted as Yugi and Ichigo handheld weapons began to shine "Dragon…" said Yugi "…Mew Mew…" added Ichigo as they were about to swing the energy sword formed "…Aura Slash!" both shouted, as they released a powerful energy white crescent wave towards the king and the queen, resulting in a huge explosion that send them back at the gate from which they came.

"It's our time now!" shouted Rafael smiling confidently "Dragoon Knight Lord, attack with Blazing Dragon Soul!"

"Stardust Dragon, attack! Cosmic Flare!" shouted Yusei as his dragon charged energy in its mouth

"You too Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!" shouted Jack, as his dragon harnessed fire and flames in its claws. The three monsters were pointing at the gate that was about to remain open forever; the Dragoon released a powerful fire energy sphere from its palm towards the gate, joined then by Stardust's bluish blast and then by the red fiery energy released by Jack's dragon, combining in one attack that once colliding with the gate, began to disrupt the opening, as well as the machined installed in the Ener-D reactor of the stadium, overloading it as it exploded. The gate then began to close, as Reginald simply stared at how the fiends were dragged back from where they came, as the gate finally was sealed again.

* * *

Much to Reginald's disappointment, everything he fought for was crumbling now, even his victory over his archenemy and the arrival of the Fiends, which were supposed to be aired by the media that covered the tournament. In Duel Academy Alexis, wearing a teacher's uniform, combined with that of the security staff of the academy was smiling at the news, as she had seen not only his old friend Rafael come back in dueling, but also some one she knew very well "So he's still around here, playing to be a hero…Jaden, I'm happy to know you're still out there." She said, holding a silver necklace with a photo of her and Jaden when she was in charge of the school year book "I hope we cross paths again, Jaden, one day."

"No…" said Reginald, kneeling down astonished by what happened and without words, as he was then quickly surrounded by security's officers "This is not possible…all I fought for…to lose at the end?" he shouted, hitting the ground with his fist, angrily. Rafael simply asked an officer to lock him up. Trudge immediately handcuffed him and took him out of the stadium.

"And that's the end of this nightmare everyone!" shouted MC quite amazed "Even facing such adversities and a dire situation like this, Rafael emerges victorious! Saving not only our lives, but also the city itself!" he shouted, as the crowd followed him up. Rafael and the paladins, as well as the other duelists that fought against the fiends began waving their hands at the crowd, as everything finally reached an end. Rafael, Syrus and Blair tried to look for Jaden now, but he had already left the stadium, mucho to his friends' disappointment. "Don't worry." said Rafael smiling at the sky, catching the attention of the group "We will meet again with him. That's a promise."

* * *

_**Sara: Next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light!**_

_**Sara: Rafael, you sure know how to scare people, but i'm glad you're fine now.  
Yusei: Well, he's one tough duelist that's for sure. Now I have to get ready for the Fortune Cup.  
Rafael: Talking about it Yusei, Goodwin told me that everything stays as it was, tomorrow's the big day man. Maybe you could use soem training.  
Akio: Me first! I want to test my skills again, can I mentor?  
Rafael: Mentor? I guess I should get used to it, but don't be so formal. Go on Akio, let's see how you do.  
Sara: Haha, are you sure Yusei? I mean, maybe you need to rest instead.  
Yusei: It's okay. Durling against a legendary deck as Akio's is something I've dreamed off.**_

_**Sara: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 31: Training sessions are on; Paladins VS Signers!**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day**_

******Dragoon Hero, Effect Tuner Monster, Level 4, Warrior type. Atk 1400, Def 600  
**When this mosnter is Normal Summoned succesfully, you can Special Summon a "Dragoon" monster from your hand in attack mode.

**********Dragoon Reinforce, Counter Trap Card  
**You can only activate this card when an oponnet's monster attacks a monster with less attack points. Remove up to 2 "Dragoon monsters from your Graveyard or Deck to increase the attack target monster attack points by the total of the removed monsters attack points.

**************Rise of the Fallen Dragon Lord, Normal Trap Card  
**You can Special Summon a "Felgrand Dragon" in your graveyard, gnoring its summoning conditions. The Special Summoned monster cannot change battle position, except by a card effect.

* * *

**Well, only the Fortune Cup remains now. As I said, the next chapters will be fill ups in a few things of the Fortune Cup, as well as a bit of insight in Akio and Lily's past. And, finally Yugi's wife is fully revealed. If you've read Dragon Knight Reborn, which is written by DragonKnight15 in here, you know from where I got the idea and permission. He's been giving me support in this one and also with this fanfic. If you have questions of it, well, you should also read his fanfic Dragon Knight Reborn to get a few answers. That's all from me at the moment, until next time!**


	32. Episode 31: Fortune Cup Begins

**Hello guys again, we I'll be covering the Fortune Cup Saga, as it's the last part before the paladins and teh signers face the real enemies are getting nearer to try to conquer the world. I'd be really grateful if you could provide reviews if you want the whole duel to be narrated or to be lived as the previous duels in this fanfic. Thanks again guys and for your help too.**

* * *

**Episode 31: Training sessions are on; ****Fortune Cup begins.**

Rafael had left already the duel arena in the stadium as the crowd was returning to their homes to recover from the great scare they had that day. He was heading to Goodwin's balcony in the stadium, for he was asked to go there "Mr. Goodwin, I'm here."

Goodwin simply stared coldly as usual at him, standing up as Lazar though he would scold him, unable to contain his smile "Rafael, in the name of Sector Security apartment…I'm really thankful for what you and your friends did today."

Rafal was a bit surprised for Goodwin to go like that, as Lazar look really disappointed "Say that again?" asked Rafael confused.

"Not anybody would have made such a high bet in that duel." replied Goodwin, turning to the windows that lead to the stadium's arena "What you and the Paladins did today, it's something we will always owe you and your group." He then called Mina, as she was holding a briefcase of Reginad's Enterprises "We've found out that Reginald Enterprises reached the bottom. They declared themselves in bankrupt and allowed their owner to do this as a last act of the company. He won't be having any more money for the moment, as all of it is here, in the reward to the winner of the tournament. It's rightfully yours." He added as Mina gave Rafael the case, smiling at him gratefully. Rafael opened it to be amazed that Reginald lied in the quantity that would be given to the winner. There were not $ 10;000,000 in the case; there were, at the very least, $ 50;000,000 in there.

"Mr. Goodwin…I can't accept all of this it's way too much for me." Replied Rafael perplexed to see so much money "If you agree, I would like to donate it to Sector Security and New Domino City's funds." Mina and Goodwin got really surprised of this sign of benefactor, as they smiled at it.

"Then let's make another deal. You keep a third part of the reward, while the other two are split for Sector Security and the funds of the city. How does that sound to you?" added Goodwin.

Rafael simply smiled back happily "Sounds good for me. Farewell Mr. Goodwin, until tomorrow." He added, as he took his part and turned to leave, being interrupted by Goodwin once more.

"One more thing Rafael." said Goodwin getting serious once again "I would be glad if you could give your friend Yusei a message. Tell him that if he participates, his friends and all the charges will disappear as if nothing had happened. That's all, you may leave now."

Rafael left the room, thinking of how Goodwin was a bit nice and then confirmed Yusei's ideas of him as a puppeteer, moving the strings in a greater scheme he was planning. He headed to the outside of the stadium, as the rest of his friends had left already for his apartment. He was hoping to take a cab, for his runner was in a pretty bad shape to drive it back; he send it back and now looked for a transport back. As he was about to leave, he heard a car approaching from behind; a van more precisely, one he had seen before.

"Do you need a ride Rafael?" asked Mina, smiling at him from her Sector Security van. Rafael simply laughed a bit at the question, as it was true, getting inside the car.

"You know, I think we need to change roles, being I the one to take you home." Added Rafael, accepting the offer as Mina laughed a bit "Thanks and I would be glad of it Mina." She then headed to the building apartments in the downtown of the city.

Along the way, Mina and he chatted about the job and things of that fashion. Rafael wanted so badly to apologize to her for the situation she got into because of him, but thought it was better to avoid the topic; when they finally reached the building Rafael readied his backpack and waved goodbye to her, until she stopped him, getting of the car.

"Rafael, wait a moment please!" she said, catching up with him at the door of the building "I…" she said nervous and blushing a bit "…wanted to thank you, for what you did in the duel." She said staring at him "I owe you my life now. Thanks a lot. Is there anything I could do in return for you?"

Rafael simply smiled at her, blushing a bit too and getting nervous "With the fact you're not scared that I possessed a duel monster with my soul that's enough Mina. There's no need to thank me." Replied Rafael, making Mina blush even more as he answered that way.

"Well, then just a small token of my appreciation." She added giving him a kiss in his cheek, which made him get as red as a tomato, to which Mina simply giggled "Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow in the stadium!" she said, returning to her car and leaving the area. Rafael still looked quite blushed of the kiss; he then entered the building to head to his room.

Once there, he saw Yugi and Ichigo with Akio, as everyone was saying how awesome it was for Akio to be the son of two of the greatest heroes Tokyo and Domino City ever had "Akio, your mother and I never told you of this because we didn't wanted you to worry about odd things happening around." said Yugi, looking at Akio's face.

"Your father is right honey." added Ichigo, smiling as eager as she always did "We left that life behind when we completed our missions years ago, we had to move on. But with the city and the world in troubles…"

"I know mom and dad." replied Akio, with happiness in his face "I'm always proud of the family heritage I have…but now even more." He added, hugging his parents. Lily couldn't help but let go a few tears from her eyes as she had never seen Akio so happy before, it was a precious sight for her.

"Well son, we have to go now." said Yugi after they hugged and talked a moment "We must return home; we have work to do yet." said Yugi, as Ichigo and him were about to leave, turning to Akio and Lily.

"Akio dear, Lily, do you want to come with us?" asked Ichigo, as if she wanted them to go with her and Yugi. Akio and Lily looked at each other and then turned to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Momomiya, but Akio and I will stay some more around here." Said Lily respectfully, smiling at her.

"We want to stick around with Rafael and the others a bit longer…if that's possible mom." added Akio, trying to convince his mother to let them stay with the group.

Ichigo simply turned to Yugi, worried that maybe Rafale and his group could have other things to do. Rafael entered the room, talking to Yugi and Ichigo "We would be glad to have Lily and Akio with us for a while. After all, since I granted them the rank of Paladins, we must watch over the last part of the training, which is a training session in several parts." He added, assuring Yugi and Ichigo that they would be under their care the entire time.

"If that's what the kids want to do, then they can." Answered Yugi, as Ichigo nodded to his answer. Both then turned to Akio and Lily "Akio, take care of Lily, I don't think you want to tell Joey and Mai if something bad happens to her."

"I'll do dad. Thanks." replied Akio blushing a bit, hugging him and saying goodbye to them, as well as Lily. Once Akio's parents left, Rafael simply clapped a moment to get everyone's attention.

"Firstly I want to thank every one of you for your support today." said Rafael smiling "It's because of your wishes that everything went pretty smooth. Also, in the name of the paladins, I want to thank Blair, Tanner, Leo, and Yusei for their help with the threat that the fiends sent here." He said, getting from his closet a box with the paladin symbol of a white sword and a shield "I hereby name you guys, honorary paladins, according to the code of the Paladins of Light."

"Wow! Luna, look at this! I'm an honorary paladin now!" said Leo quite amazed of the small badge he was given.

"Heh, never mind Rafael. I just did what I thought had to be done." replied Tanner, receiving his badge too.

"And for Yusei not only a badge, but also one of our communicators." Said Sara, rewarding Yusei with a wrist silver colored kind of watch with a small speaker in it.

"Thanks for this guys." Replied Yusei, smiling at Sara and Rafael "By the way Rafael, what did Goodwin had to say?"

"Well, he wanted to thank me for the favor dealing with Reginald." He said while sighing a bit "And I don't know what to think of him anymore."

"What did he say now?" asked Sara concerned

Yusei then got a bit serious "He said something about the Fortune Cup for me, right?" he asked serious looking. Rafael simply nodded, confirming Yusei's thoughts.

"He also says that only by participating, all the charges you and your friends have will be erased." added Rafael, looking a bit disappointed.

Yusei simply looked quite worried, as that let him know that Goodwin was really sure to get him to participate one way or another, even if he already said he would "I just hope he keeps his part of the deal. I'm the one with the most to lose if he doesn't keep it."

"Yes, I kind of know what you feel." Replied Rafael "Anyways, I know tomorrow you'll do fine. Hey Yusei, if tomorrow's the big day, why not have a training duel for the occasion?" asked Rafael, as he was getting his deck ready.

"Against you, I would be ready for a Turbo Duel, your deck seems stronger now." replied Yusei, anxious to face off. Rafael simply got a bit down, as his runner was in the garage, getting fixed "Oh right, well, what about a normal duel then?"

"Sure, why not?" said Rafael, then thinking a bit more, as Akio rushed with his duel disk ready too interrupting them.

"Mentor, can I please take this chance to duel?" asked Akio, eager to start the duel "Let me face him, it could prove a good chance to start practicing don't you think?"

Rafael had a few sweat drops in his back head "Mentor? Akio, don't be so formal like that please, just call me Ralph or Rafael." He said smiling nervous, getting calmed down then "Anyways Yusei, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, it would be an honor to go against the legendary deck that started it all." replied Yusei, turning towards Akio eager to begin the duel. Rafael immediately turned on the duel field program in his apartment, as both Yusei and Akio readied for the duel to begin.

"Let's duel!" they shouted anxious

**Akio 400****0 LP, Hand 5; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"I'll start the show then. Draw!" said Akio anxiously taking his first card and smiling at his hand "I'll start by summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" a black haired warrior with a big wide shield appeared, covering Akio and himself with the giant shield "By the way Yusei, I returned my father the Egyptian Gods, they are no longer in this deck."

"It's fine with me. A deck's true power is not based on only three cards, but the combination of spells, traps and monsters, working together." Replied Yusei confidently.

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn. Your move." added Akio, finishing the open movement.

"Let's see what goes now." said Yusei, as he drew his card and readied a strategy "First I'll start by summoning Shield Warrior in defense mode. Next I'll set a card and end my turn." He added as his defensive warrior appeared, as well as the set card.

**Akio 4000 LP, Hand 4; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 4**

"Here I go again!" shouted Akio eager as always "I'll start by activating the card Pot of Greed…oh man, you don't mind if I have powerful old cards like this one right?"

Yusei simply smiled at him "Never mind. That way, your deck is really what I want to face."

""Then I proceed to get my two cards." Replied Akio as he got his cards and immediately smiled at them "Time for some action! I'll go now releasing my shield to bring forth Summoned Skull!" he said as the powerful fiend monster appeared, with a powerful electric charge surrounding it "Now skull, attack with Lightning Impact!" he shouted as the fiend monster released a powerful thunder impact at Yusei's warrior, destroying it in an instant "Now I'll set a card and end my turn." Added Akio, eager of his skill.

"Good movement, but this is just beginning." Replied Yusei as he got his card "I'll start by activating my Card Rotator, discarding one card in my hand to change your monsters battle position!" a group of yellow energy strings took ahold of Akio's skull, changing it to its lesser defense position "Now I activate my face down Graceful Revival! Be reborn, Speed Warrior!" shouted Yusei as his reliable gray rollers warrior appeared "And now I summon, Junk Synchron in attack mode!" he said, as the orange humanoid appeared, quickly gearing for a tune up "Let's rev it up! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior; clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself Junk Warrior!" the purple warrior immediately jumped above Yusei, landing to the field "Now Junk Warrior, strike down Summoned Skull!" at the order, the warrior immediately dashed to Akio's field to hit the skull with his giant fist, destroying the monster "I end my turn Akio." Added Yusei, smiling.

"Wow, Yusei is one tough duelist by the look of things." Said Lily concerned about Akio "You can do this Akio! Don't give up!"

"Well, Yusei has fought many battles. He won't give in easily." Added Sara while watching Yusei, she then somehow felt seeing Rafael, as he was in his past, she clearly saw they were pretty much equal.

**Akio 4000 LP, Hand 4; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 2**

"Pretty interesting, but don't count me out yet. I'll now go by activating the spell card Dark Magic Curtain, paying half my life points to bring forth my Dark Magician!" he said, as the powerful sorcerer immediately appeared from a curtain above Akio, making a grand entrance "Now my magician, show that warrior our true power! Dark Magic attack!" he said as the magician charged a purple sphere in his staff, quickly making swing and shooting it at the warrior.

"Sorry to interrupt, but by removing my Shield Warrior I can save my monsters from being destroyed this turn!" said Yusei, as the shield warrior's spirit protected Junk Warrior, but still allowed damage to go against Yusei.

"Rafael, did you saw something familiar in there?" asked Sara, as she recognized that move

"Yep, that's the same combo he pulled against my Dragoons last time." replied Rafael smiling "He really knows that combo works, so he pulls it when he has the chance, like any other pro duelist."

"Well, in that case I end my turn." added Akio.

"It's my turn again and I'll go by activating a Monster Reborn spell card! With that, I'll bring back my Junk Synchron from the graveyard!" said Yusei, as his little orange friend came back "I tune up my Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior!" he added as his two warriors united in a white flash of light "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" shouted Yusei, as his majestic blue whitish dragon appeared from the flash light, leaving a trace of dust in the room, as everyone stared lost at the magnificent dragon "I was saving the summoning of this monster for the tournament, but it seems I'll have to use it to go all out against you Akio. Now I'll activate my Silver Wing equip spell to protect my dragon from battle destruction!" added Yusei, as his dragon's wings were now covered by a silver whitish energy "Now Stardust Dragon attack! Cosmic Flare!" the dragon then began charging a powerful beam strike, shooting it right at Akio's magician who tried to counter with his own spell strike, but doing nothing thanks to the new wings of the dragon, as Akio's magician was destroyed by the dragon "I end my turn." Added Yusei, smiling confidently

"Wow, Yusei sure knows how to pull someone to the limits!" shouted Leo quite amazed by the gameplay "I'm sure he'll win this."

"Don't count Akio out yet Leo." Replied Yusei upon hearing him "Akio will surely surprise us now."

**Akio 2000 LP, Hand 4; Yusei 3800 LP, Hand 1**

"Of course Yusei, let me show you what I can do!" shouted Akio, as he got his card, suddenly hearing a strange sound in his head _Kurou! _"Huh? What was that?"

"Everything okay Akio?" asked Yusei

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." He added as he finally saw his card "Hmm, this could help me well." He said, as he then saw a Kuriboh moving to his shoulder _Kurou Kurou _"_Hey little fella, nice to see you._" said Akio in his thoughts, as he realized Kuriboh's spirit in there. Rafael and Sara immediately saw it too, not surprised after the fact Yugi Mutou was Akio's father "Well, let's see what you can do against this! I activate my trap card Birthright, which allows me to get back my Dark Magician in the graveyard!" he said, as the powerful magician returned to the field "Next I'll activate the spell Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer to search and get a Buster Blader from my Deck!" from his deck he then got the card he needed, smiling at Yusei as he got his move clear "Now's the time for some action from me. I activate Polymerization to fuse summon my Dark Paladin!" he shouted as Dark Magician and Buster Blader joined together to form the mighty dragon buster, Dark Paladin "He gets a 500 bonus from any dragon in the entire field and grave, which means your dragon is now in danger. Dark Paladin, attack!" the sorcerer simply charged a crescent wave that hit Yusei's dragon, dealing some damage thanks to its new wings "I end my turn."

"Impressive, but not enough yet. I change my dragon to defense mode, and set a monster, end of my turn." Replied Yusei, as he was in a dangerous situation.

**Akio 2000 LP, Hand 3; Yusei 2900 LP, Hand 1**

"Let's keep partying now, Dark Paladin, attack the face down monster!" the paladin then jumped to strike down the card revealing a Sonic Chick that survived the attack "What just happened?"

"My Sonic Chick survives battles with monsters that have more than 1900 attack points. Good for me of course." Replied Yusei as he just saved his life points some more

"Well, then I summon a Kuriboh in defense mode, as well as dropping two cards." Added Akio, eager and amazed of Yusei's play.

"Now's my chance to get things better-" said Yusei as he then saw that the Kuriboh Akio left was gone, but replaced with four more.

"An old school trick my father taught me. By releasing a Kuriboh I activate Multiply, getting as many Kuribohs as possible in my field." Replied Akio smiling

"Then I have more work to do, but that's not enough. I set a Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode and end my turn." Concluded Yusei, as he was still fighting hard.

**Akio 2000 LP, Hand 1; Yusei 2900 LP, Hand 1**

"Gotta end this now. I activate the spell card Detonating!" shouted Akio, revealing his other face down "With this card, I can destroy as many cards in your field as Kuribohs I possess; since there are four of them I target your hedgehog, chick, silver wings and dragon!" he said as the kuribohs head to destroy the cards, until Stardust began shinning.

"Sorry, but Stardust can't only cancel that move, but destroy that card you played!" replied Yusei as the kuribohs clashed with the dragon, destroying them "Call it a last resort move that gives me advantage."

"Not at all Yusei." replied Akio smiling "I know a bit of that dragon and though you'd do that. Reason for which I still have my last face down, Level Limit Area A, which forces low level monsters into attack position!" he said eagerly, changing the chick and hedgehog to attack pose "Kuriboh maybe couldn't help me a lot, but I still have my paladin with my Diffusion Wave Motion! This allows me to attack all your monsters as long as my paladin only attacks this turn! Game for me!" shouted Akio smiling happily, as his paladin sent a crescent energy wave at the hedgehog, destroying it and then another strike at the chick, but beating Yusei's last life points with the movement.

Rafael couldn't believe Akio's bond with his deck strengthen even further in such a short time. He was quite amazed by his recent determination, as well as how skilled he could be. When the duel was over, he turned to Yusei who looked pretty happy, but holding his arm as it began glowing lowly "_Could it be…that's the reason Goodwin blackmailed him?_" he said to himself in thoughts. Yusei immediately shook hands with Akio for his marvelous play, as he enjoyed the duel a lot.

The day went by, as Akio and Lily headed off to their home in the city, as Akio spoke with Rafaela moment "Akio, do you realize you can also sense the presence and talk with Duel Spirits?" asked Rafael curious.

"Well, I suddenly re-discovered it again today." Replied Akio nervously "You see, I have been able to do so since a child, that's why I could form a quick bond with this deck." He added, looking quite proud. Rafael simply smiled at him.

"The more reason you're a real paladin." added Rafael "I'll be honest with you, from what I saw today, there's not too much I can teach you now." He said happily "I can only assess you from now on. You'll be way better than I was Akio, be sure of it." He said to his pupil, greeting him.

"Thanks mentor. I gotta go now, Lily is waiting for me." He replied, bidding farewell to his friends there and leaving with Lily. Moments later, Roland also got near Rafael, looking still serious.

"I need to leave too." He said coldly, but pulling a smile "I've got a few things to think of, but Im sure I can trust with you guys."

"Always be sure of it." Added Alan smiling confidently "And don't let that victory go to your head. I'll have a second round with you, just you wait Roland." Roland simply laughed a bit, leaving for his home. As the dusk was getting nearer, Sara took both Leo and Luna back to their home, as Tanner and Yanagi also headed off to their buildings. Only Yusei remained, readying his runner to leave, until Rafael stopped him.

"Say Yusei, Goodwin is doing this to you, because he wants to know if you're a Signer right?" he asked, to which Yusei simply remained silent a while.

"Rafael, I know you have a different point of view, but I can simply trust Goodwin that easily, like you or Sector Security." Replied Yusei, placing on his helmet "The only thing I know, is that I have to duel for my friends, to keep them safe."

"I know you will get through this." added Rafael, as Yusei bid farewell and headed home. Rafael just couldn't believe how quickly his expectations on Goodwin crumbled down; yet again they were never that high to respect him enough. He could tell there was something fishy about all of this, going behind the scene. He was suddenly interrupted by Dread's spirit, by his side.

"_The ways of Yliaster are severe._" He said coldly "_Yusei will need a lot of help to get through whatever Goodwin plans, but I can tell you he'll keep his word._"

"How are you ruse of that Dread?" asked Rafael, worried about the situation. Dread took some time to answer, as he simply took a deep breath and answered back.

"_Because…I was once a member of said organization._" he said looking down.

"…You said what?" asked Rafael quite astonished "So, you're the one that brought the fiends, the founder of the paladins, and a member of Yliaster? Is there anything I'm missing yet?"

"_So you knew of the other two already. Trust me in this; Yliasters keep their word, that's for sure_"

Rafael simply sighed and smiled back "Well, let's hope Goodwin is like you. Tomorrow we'll know it."

The night passed quickly, leading the way to the expected Fortune Cup. Once again, the stadium was pretty crowded by many people from all over the city, as if nothing had happened the day before, Rafael just couldn't believe it. He along with Sara, Akio and Lily were looking for somewhere to seat, when they heard someone's voice nearby the middle area "Hey Rafael, Sara, over here!" shouted a man's voice, as the group turned around to see Tanner, Yanagi, along with a brown haired kid and one of the twins, disguised.

"Hey Tanner, good to see you guys here." Said Rafael, taking a in the row below Tanner's, noticing the kid and the twin.

"Ummm, Luna, is that you?" asked Sara curious, as the disguised twin looked nervous

"Please, don't say it loud!" said Luna to Sara "Look, Leo is taking my place in the cup…"

Then the kid with glasses smiled at them "I'm Dexter, Luna and Leo's friend. Nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"What? You were allowed to compete in this tournament?" asked Rafael a bit surprised "How is that possible?" Luna immediately began explaining that when Leo and she met Yusei, she had received an invitation to the Fortune Cup, from Goodwin and Sector Security, Rafael simply couldn't believe that, as Luna was reported to be a possible Signer. He simply let it go and watched with his friends the inauguration of the cup.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after the events that took place yesterday, today we know nothing bad can happen!" shouted MC through the microphone

"_If Goodwin did what I think he did, then we will have troubles._" Thought Rafael, remembering his duel with Akiza "_I know it wasn't her fault, I pushed her to that corner; things can go bad if she hasn't got a control on her powers._"

"Let's see our contenders that will compete not only for fame and fortune, but also a chance to face off against the King Jack Atlas!" said MC, as he began introducing the competitors. The platforms in the main arena began opening, as the duelists appeared, the 8 contenders would be Leo disguised as Luna, a tall older man covered in a dark blue cape and hood, a private detective in a gray uniform, a tall brunet man with long black hair, a yellow armored knight, another mysterious man using a kind of teacher outfit black bluish colored, Akiza Izinski, and Yusei Fudo "Let's hear a warm welcome for mysterious Shira, the almighty Greiger, Commander Koda, the Professor, Mrs. Akiza Izinski, Sir Randsborg, Mrs. Luna and Yusei Fudo!"

As soon as MC reached Yusei, the people in the entire stadium began getting angry or disappointed. They immediately began pointing to his criminal mark and discussing his hail from Satellite. Upon hearing two people talking below them, Rafael just couldn't even handle it, standing angrily yelling at them "So, Yusei is from Satellite, who cares? He's a duelist; right now if he was chosen to participate in here it means he's skilled enough to be here!" the two guys saying so simply got down, as suddenly Greiger took the microphone.

"The name is Greiger. I know things are different here in the city than where I come from, but there, you judge a guy on his spirit and skill. You may have branded him a troublesome, but when I look at him" the crowd began getting calmed "I see nothing but a duelist. Being one myself, I must respect him up to the moment that he gives me a reason not to do so, like that jerk of Reginald yesterday, because we don't judge somebody on where does he come from, who's family he comes, or the money he has. Those things don't matter for us." He then returned the mic to MC, while Sara smiled.

"That's some way to stand up for someone." She said happily.

"Yep, that guy is something." added Tanner, still suspecting something from Goodwin. In response to Greiger's speech, Goodwin began clapping, quickly followed by everyone else in the stadium. Goodwin then gave another speech to support Greiger's decision, as to hereby declare the tournament started.

"Time to see the duel formations!" shouted MC, as the computer mixed and rallied the contestants images, as Luna's wass to face Gregier at the beginning, Yusei against Shira at the end of the first round, Akiza against Randsborg, and Commander Koda against the Professor.

"Well guys, I've gotta go." Said Rafael, standing up quickly "Mina and Goodwin want me to stay with them a moment. This may be a chance to uncover anything to help Yusei."

"So you'll help him out?" asked Tanner

"Yep, if I can I will. Now wish him luck and enjoy the duels." added Rafael, heading to Goodwin's private balcony in the stadium.

As the duel was about to begin, Leo began acting strangely, making Luna angry in the seats. "I'll start his out!" shouted Greiger "I play Star Blast, to pay 500 points and bring out Summon Reactor SK!" a powerful brown airplane machine appeared in front of him, readying to fight "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn!" replied Leo, smiling "I now summon Morphotronic Celfon in attack mode!"

"Not so fast, SK deals 800 damage points once you summon a monster to the field!" the reactor monster then sent a powerful wind current, taking out Leo's points.

"Well, I activate my Celfon's ability! Allowing me to check the number of cards from the top of my Deck equal to the one I get and special summon a morphotronic of level 4 or lower if it's the last card checked." He said as Celfon marked 2 "Time to check with two cards. Yeah! I summon Boomboxen in defense mode!" he added as the radio monster appeared in the field "I set one card and end my turn now!"

"Hey, am I the only one, or do those monsters appear to be Transformers or something like that?" asked Akio surprised, to which Lily and the other laughed with him. While laughing, Luna began feeling a headache, as if she felt something around the stadium. Sara did too, but didn't feel the pain, sending a message to Rafael regarding that.

"Let's see you trying to stop this! Come forth Trap Reactor Y FI!" sad Greiger, as his new airplane machine arrived "Now's time to attack with Y FI, take out that Celfon!" shouted Greiger, until the cell changed to a telephone.

"Morphotransition, activate! This changes the battle position of one morphotronic I have and put your attack in a hold!" shouted Leo eager

"Not bad, but why do you think this one's called Trap Reactor. The answer is simple. You activate a card, you lose another 800 points directly!" the airplane then began shooting energy at Leo, taking out more of his life points "That's not enough yet, SK attack Boomboxen now!" the giant airplane then sent a wind current towards it, but doing nothing.

"You see, while in defense I can negate one of your attacks per round. Amazing of course!" said Leo, eager as Greiger fell for the bait.

"Maybe, but I activate Damage Summon, by sacrificing 800 points I can get another monster. Spell Reactor RE, come forth!" said Greiger as the snake airplane like monster appeared, heading to attack Boomboxen and destroying it with a missile attack "I end my turn with a face down. Your turn Mrs."

Leo was getting nervous to make his combo, but Greiger then told him he was cornered, which he was. No move he could make would allow him to go out without damage; Greiger had him against the ropes with his reactors.

"I can still go through! Celfon's ability activates! Whichever number I get is the number of cards I can check from the top of my Deck." The number Celfon marked shows a 3 "I check three…Yeah! This will do! I change Celfon to attack mode and activate its skill once again!" the robotic monster began tiling numbers, until it stopped in 1 "Awesome, I bring now Morphotronic Datatron!" while the crowd followed cheering for Leo, Luna got even a greater headache.

"Are you okay Luna?" asked Dexter concerned. Akio and Lily went directly to look for a doctor, while Sara stayed behind.

"Luna, what do you exactly feel?" she asked her, as she was kind of fainting.

"A headache, but I don't know why…I'm getting weak." Worried about it, Sara looked for anything suspicious, immediately noticing an antenna at the top of the stadium, from a direction she felt a jolt of energy earlier. She sent another message to Rafael, to inform him of it. She knew he could do nothing or Leo and Luna's plan would be spoiled, but they needed to help Luna.

"Not bad girl, but you forgot that your moves are not safe as you think!" shotued Greiger, as his SK fired another wind current to Leo, taking out another 800 points from him.

"Well, I release Celfon to activate Datatron's ability to take out 600 of your life points." replied Leo worried, as Datatron shot a fire wave at Greiger, to which he barely reacted "And I still have this, tributing Datatron to bring forth Gadget Hauler!" a truck then appeared by Leo's side, without taking out his life points this time "Now, by discarding a Magnen in my hand, Hauler gets an 800 boost for an attack! Next comes Factory of 100 Machines, which allows me to remove every Morphotronic monster in my grave to increase my Hauler's attack by 200 for each one removed!"

"Don't forget my Spell Reactor! 800 points of damage! One more move and your gone!" shotued Greiger, as the reactor fired missiles at Leo, leaving him with 800 points.

"But I win with that move! Gadget Hauler, attack Trap Reactor now!" the truck then became som sort of cannon that harnessed energy in its peak, shooting it at the trap reactor for a certain victory.

"Not so fast. Activate now, Delta Reactor! Your attack is negated!" said Greiger as Leo's attack got blocked "An even better, I get to tribute my reactors in order to bring forth Flying Fortress SKYFIRE!" he said as his reactors combined to create an even more dangerous airplane combat machine "You're really smart, but you have a warrior's spirit. As one myself, I salute you." Leo got really scared of the monster, dropping his hand.

"Time to end this. By discarding a card, I can destroy one monster in your field. Go onwards SKY FIRE! Take out Gadget Hauler and finish this duel!" the giant machine flied above Leo, dropping bombs right at Leo to take out his monster and his remaining life points, ending the duel with Greiger's victory.

Rafael finally arrived at Goodwin's location, where Jack and Mina were already waiting "Mr. Rafael nice to see you." Said Mina smiling at him

"Hi Mina." Replied back Rafael, turning then towards Goodwin angrily, which Goodwin knew already "What' s this game then Director?" he said, handing in Sara's message "What do you expect from this tournament Goodwin, I need to know everything now." Goodwin simply chuckled, as Mina looked rather lost as what Rafael meant, as Jack was indifferent to it.

Greiger then left the duel field, meeting Lazar in his way "Bravo Greiger, that duel was really explosive." Said Lazar laughing a bit.

Greiger simply looked at him coldly "You're intelligences are wrong. You were looking for a girl and that kid was obviously a boy."

"It seems Mr. Greiger we were played an identity prank." Replied Lazar, hading over to Greiger Leo and Luna's registers.

"Twins huh?" replied Greiger, to which Lazar nodded.

"Rafael, we know every movement we had to cover." Replied Goodwin without looking at Rafael "As I told you in the past, I need to find the Signers, and quickly. The fate of the world depends on it." Rafael simply had no choice but to follow Goodwin's play, for the moment being at the least "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must check a few things first." He said, leaving to contact ZigZix.

* * *

**7 duels to cover now. I'll try to cover two in the next few chapters. Thanks for any help you can provide with how to develop this few chapter's. I'll try to cover them in three episodes to end this quickly if you guys don't want to see the duels as they were shown slowly in the anime.**

**EDIT: I FORGOT to tell you guys, I'm holding a new poll in my profile page. If you guys could just go there, check the poll, and submit your answers, I would really appreciate it.**


	33. Episode 32: Semifinals Begin

**Hey guys, new chapter up here. Well, I decided to summarize as much as possible the duels of the Fortune Cup, save for that between Akiza and Yusei and Jack agaisnt Yusei. After this, well, let's just things will get dangerous now for the Paladins and the Signers.**

* * *

**Episode 32: T****ruth Behind Schemes, Semifinals Begin**

After Leo's unfortunate duel, the next one that to come was that of Yusei's turbo duel against the mysterious Shira. Goodwin had returned to his balcony by the stadium's duel arena, quite thoughtful. Rafael simply glared at him, trying to understand what he meant earlier when they discussed. He then left a moment to the corridor, using his communicator to talk with Sara "Sara, do you copy? How's Luna now?" He waited a moment to see if the reply came back.

"I do Rafael." Replied Sara through the communicator in his wrist "She's fine now; Luna's headache seems to have faded."

"Good to hear that. Listen, there's something fishy going on, Goodwin is not giving me much details, but now I know what the purpose of this tournament is." Said Rafael making a brief stop "He planned to reunite the Signers in a single place, I'm not sure why, but that's his goal."

"Very well, I'll let Yusei know of this too; Sara out." She said, ending the communication. When he was about to enter, he saw Lazar arriving at his position.

"You should watch what you do now, Rafael." He said, lifting his stare at Rafael "You may be one of our agents, but that doesn't mean you can't be arrested by sneaking in affairs you don't care."

"Just let me be, will ya?" replied Rafael entering the room once again, as the Turbo Duel was about to begin "So, Yusei's next right?"

"That would be the case Rafael, but there was a change of plans Mr. Goodwin and I moved." replied Lazar, smiling deviously "The next duel is between Akiza and Randsborg." Rafael immediately got worried, as well as Mina. Both knew what Akiza was capable of and that she could take control of her skills, but with the slightest change in her emotions things could go horribly wrong with her psychic powers.

"I just hope things go well." said Rafael turning to Akiza as she entered the arena, feeling sorry already of what he did for Goodwin. The duel began pretty smoothly, as Randsborg and Akiza used the most of their decks to counter each other, but the fight was clearly one sided to Akiza with her field spell. Moments later, in a sudden and unexpected move, the duel was already fated for Akiza. Withh Black Rose Dragon hitting the field in Akiza's favor; Randsborg fell prey to her powers. "_Akiza, are your fears, insecurities and suffering what fuel that hatred? The reason your powers react like this?_" said Rafael in his thoughts, while staring at Akiza as she left the arena.

"Hmmm, disappointing. We expected him to make her show the Mark of the Dragon." Said Lazar turning to Rafael and Mina "But nobody told us she had such a power."

Rafael simply turned to him coldly "Then YOUR intelligence has more mistakes than you think. Remember I got knocked out by her powers."

"Well, I'll go set a few things with Shira, Yusei's duel is next after all." said Lazar leaving the room and heading to meet up with Shira, to discuss what he had to do in order to reveal Yusei's mark of the dragon. On the meantime, Goodwin turned back to his companions in the room, turning to Rafael.

"I guess you have a right to know the truth." Said Goodwin taking a seat in his desk "You see, the Signers are the Crimson Dragon warriors…"

"Spare me the legend. I know of it already." Interrupted Rafael looking serious "I want to know why such a hurry in finding them."

Goodwin simply crossed his fingers and closed his eyes "There are more dangers aside from the Fiends Rafael, a terrible force is readying right now, preparing to strike down the Signers and the world. The paladins are not destined to face this threat, but the Signers. That's why." Rafael kind of understood, as they moved to watch the duel. It was like that other time in his school.

* * *

_It was __about 7 years ago, while he was 14. He, along with Sara, Alan, and Emily were recruited by one of their professors in school. He was pretty strict on the training they had to go through as paladins, for he knew about their skills. However, he was even stricter with Rafael, because he knew of his skills to see spirits and that he was a Chosen Paladin. Until later, Rafael found out that professor was the commander in turn, and trained him like that because Rafael was the next one in line, according to the paladins' traditions and legends._

"_I'm tired of this!" shouted the younger Rafael angrily "I'm through with this, I can't go on like this."_

_The professor simply stared at him, a bit disappointed but understanding the boy's position. He got near to him, placing his hand in the boy's shoulder "I know this is hard, you didn't choose this life…"_

"_I didn't ask for anything like this! I can't do anything else but duel, train and so on!" replied Rafael angrily, shaking off his professor "What I liked of dueling is gone with this…and for a foolish tale that is more of a legend, not true or real."_

"_Like I said, I know that." Added the professor, getting something from his pocket, handing it to Rafael "Place what you cherish the most inside. It will help you remember why you're doing this. But remember this; with gifts like those you have, a great responsibility comes with them."_ _added the professor, leaving Rafael alone._

_When Rafael was going to graduate__ months later and moved to Duel Academy however, he realized the true threat. Out of nowhere, a gap between dimensions appeared and risked everyone's lives in the school. The professor that Rafael was facing the fiends that arrived that day hunting for Rafael, but he fell to the grip of Zorc and Great Maju Garzett, losing a shadow duel while taking Zorc. Before leaving in shadows, he turned to Rafael, handing him the Paladin Commander Medal, as he was fading away "Remember…that you're the only one…capable of stopping them…the choice is yours. You have a right to live your life; I apologize for pushing you too far…against your will…farewell…" He said, finally banishing away._

* * *

Rafael opened his eyes, trying to block the rest of that memory, as it was the moment he met Dread, but his dark side was born too "Just don't push them too far, they have a right to leave their lives." He said, catching off guard everyone surrounding him. He then saw Yusei, barely clinging to his life points against Hunter Pace, getting confused "Wait, wasn't Yusei supposed to face Shira? And since when did the duel began?" he asked ashamed.

"Bravo! He's still alive!" shouted Lazar making fun of him "Where have you been the late minutes?"

"The duel is about to end now." interrupted Jack as he returned to his sofa. And he was right; Yusei pulled Gap Storm with Nitro Synchron's effect, ending the duel with a devastating attack against both Supersonic Skull Flame and his Junk Synchron with Nitro Warrior, ending the duel.

"That Yusei, he's really some tough duelist." replied Rafael proudly

"So you've also faced him, right?" said Lazar yet again deviously "My, a Security breaking the rules, what a shame if that is to be known…" Lazar then shut up as Rafael simply glared angrily at him, to the point that Lazar got freaked out by him.

The next duel started quickly, as the Professor and Commander Koda faced each one in their match. However, it was pretty one sided, as Koda simply attacked the Professor with no mercy at all and quickly ending the duel, with his victory. "As you ordered Mr. Goddwin, the Professor threw the match to Commander Koda by your request."

"Then go ahead and tell MC of the plan. Also inform the Professor to ready for this duel." Lazar simply vowed and left to meet with the Professor and MC, Goodwin had planned another special duel for the crowd, but to his benefit, in hopes of making Luna's mark appear in a duel between her and the Professor. Rafael then left the room a moment, trying to overcome once again the haunted memories of that day that he revived mere moments ago.

"And I thought they were gone forever." He said, staring at the arena of the stadium, looking down as he grabbed what he was given by his mentor years ago "Now I understand, but even knowing so…it won't make him return, ever."

"Rafael, are you okay?" asked a woman from Goodwin's room entrance. It was Mina, looking at Rafael "You just left like that and you worried me."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." replied Rafael, hiding once again the locket that he was given "Do you need something? A soda, some snacks, anything?" replied Rafael, trying to avoid the question a bit more.

"I'm okay, thanks even so." replied Mina, standing by Rafael's side "I'm worried about you right now; you were really…lost in your mind moments ago." She turned to Rafael who was looking down "What happened? You can trust in me."

Rafael hesitated a bit, but sighed and replied "I…revived some long thought memories. One that I really want to forget for sure, erase completely from my mind." He said closing his eyes and trembling a bit "It's from the day I became the commander in turn of the paladins, but someone had to sacrifice for me…to understand what must be done now." He then opened his eyes, turning to Mina who looked really concerned "Somehow, I feel identified with Akiza, Yusei, Luna. They never asked for this, but Goodwin is going to push them to the very limits in order to save the world. I just don't know where I stand anymore." Mina then took his hand between hers, easing his mind a moment.

"I know of that. Goodwin sent me those files when you starting working with us." She said regretful and shamed, but then smiling at him "You can count on me, Director Goodwin may seem harsh and strict, but he's doing this for the best of everyone." Rafael got a bit cheered up and then both were surprised to hear the crowd shouting "I guess we must return; the next duel is about to begin." Both then returned to Goodwin's office, as the duel was just starting, noticing that Luna didn't seemed too eager to duel. As the duel was barely starting, the professor's cards began taking a toll in Luna, as both then fell into a hypnotism trance that had them for the entire duel, as they made moves that they wouldn't even make.

"Hypnotism huh? Unbelievable." Said Rafael disappointed "What kind of duelist uses such tactics?"

"The kind of duelists that works for us and follows our very orders." replied Lazar pretty proud, as they then received a sudden signal from ZigZix

"Director Goodwin, we've received positive signals from the girl! She's really a Signer!" said ZigZix pretty excited and moving around in circles.

"Excellent ZigZix, that would be all for today. Save all registers that you have in hand and be ready for tomorrow." Replied Goodwin, as he turned around and readied to duel "You guys can stay a moment more." he the left, leaving a key by the door.

Then the duel turned an unexpected turn around, as Luna activated Oberon's Prank, as Professor Frank was gaining life points, turning those into damage for both players, ending the duel in a draw. Yusei rushed to catch Luna, as both duelists fell backwards from the intense duel they had; she was a bit dizzy still, but Yusei managed to catch her as she was feeling okay once again, standing up an waving her hand to the crowd.

"How disappointing, but with the result as a draw in this duel, I fear none of them gets a chance to continue in the tournament." said MC, looking down on how the duel ended "And with this we can move on to the Semifinals! Stay tuned for more until tomorrow! Thanks and good night New Domino City." Rafael, Mina and Jack left Goodwin's balcony, heading each other to their places. Rafael only waved goodbye to Mina and then left to look for Sara and the other, finding them still inside the stadium.

* * *

"Hey guys, nice to see you didn't left me behind." He said, as his friends laughed a bit. He then turned to Luna worried "Hey Luna, are you okay now?"

She simply nodded smiling "Yes, I'm fine now. Not that Leo is, but well." She added, turning to Leo who looked really disappointed, as he was promised by Luna he could take her place if she moved on in the tournament.

"Well, too bad for you Leo, good for Luna that she's alright." Added Rafael, turning to Yusei "Yusei, good duel out there…tough I missed out most of it." He added ashamed

"Never mind. I've got to be ready for tomorrow, I'm up against Greiger." He added confident. As they were about to leave, Leo turned around, telling Luna he had to do something more and left immediately. In instants, Akio and Lily also left, while Tanner and Yanagi did too "Well, it seems we're just Luna, Sara, you and I, Rafael." Said Yusei, still looking if Leo returned.

"Let him be Yusei." said Luna, taking him with Sara and Rafael outside "I think we should have dinner in our home. What do you guys think?" asked Luna, waiting for them.

"Sure, I would be glad Luna, and someone has to lookout for you and Leo anyways." Replied Sara nodding and smiling eagerly, turning to Yusei a bit nervous "Are you in too Yusei?"

"Sounds good for me." He replied looking at her.

"Well, sorry to be dropping you guys now." Replied Rafael looking serious "I've got to settle a few things in work and talk with someone."

"No problem Rafael." replied Sara, then remembering Akiza and her intense duel of today "Say, you're going to look for her right? Akiza Izinski." Rafael simply nodded

"Wait, you know her?" asked Yusei surprised.

"Let's just say…I do thanks to a job I had. She's pretty cold and reclusive…not to mention that Sayer, but anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Rafael, heading to catch a cab and waving goodbye to his friends. He then asked the cab to take him to an area by the downtown, nearby the same strange building where the Arcadia Movement had their headquarters. Once there, Rafael headed there walking, as he was expecting to find someone, but with no success "It's odd, according to the information she should be arriving…"

"What do you need now?" asked a female voice behind Rafael. He turned around just to see Akiza, staring at him coldly "You know Sayer won't be happy to see you here."

Rafael simply looked at her eyes, having a strange feeling from them. He quickly spaced out, but then returned to his senses, as he felt there was aa side of her no one knew about "I wanted to talk with you Akiza, if you don't mind." Akiza looked around and noticing there was no one spying on them she took him and headed to a place where they could talk calmly. They went down a few streets, turning to an alley that was by a restaurant area "Here should be fine." She said nervous, but still putting a cold face "Now, what do you need?"

Rafael sighed and then continued "First I want to congratulate you on your victory today. A very good duel indeed, you made it to the semifinals now."

"Is that it? You just came to say that?" she asked still serious.

"Well, that and" replied Rafael getting nervous of how Akiza was acting "I wanted to ask you, do you know anything about those powers you have?" he asked, noticing Akiza getting pissed off "I mean, I don't intend to criticize you or anything. I myself have some odd talents too, but they never change in intensity like…yours."

Akiza turned around and took a deep breath trembling a bit "You don't know what I've gone through." She said, turning angrily at him "You want to make fun of me or something? These powers have brought nothing but destruction wherever I go! This is a curse, not a talent or a gift!" she shouted desperate, as Rafael saw himself again that day.

He remained quiet, in an uncomfortable silence "…Not again." He said lowly, catching off guard Akiza. He then took a deep breath and continued "Akiza, in a fashion, I know what you mean thinking powers like this are a curse." He said, showing her his arm, as he was calming and concentrating, making his paladin brand appear in his palm, it was a sword with a dragon head "I'm no Signer, I already told you that much, but what the paladin legacy has brought to me…" he said, bringing back that memory he hated the most, as his brand was disappearing "…you just want to quit, pass the baton to someone else. Live a normal life."

"Rafael…" said Akiza, feeling he could really understand her.

"You're still pretty young Akiza and beautiful." Added Rafael calming down "If you realize these things sooner, it will be better. What you have is a gift, not a curse. You decide what to see in there; I came to tell you that I want to help you uncover the truth of your powers" he said as Akiza looked rather confused, for Sayer had promised her he would think for her "but I need you to start making your own decisions on the life you want to live. You're free to choose which path to take."

Akiza simply looked at him, feeling a lot of confusion, but feeling she could trust in him "Well, I guess we should return you home." added Rafael, escorting her back to the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Once nearby, he simply bid farewell to her, as she entered the building, with her mind full of doubts and questions. Moments later, Rafael decided to return to his home, at feet or looking for a cab, whatever he could do faster. Once there, he didn't even bother on preparing something to eat. He just fell to his bed in his room, facing the ceiling, quite thoughtful "Everyone has a right to make a choice," he said aloud to himself as he tried to get some sleep "but what if countless of people count with that sacrifice of us?" he quickly fell asleep, as images of Sara, Mina, Akiza, Yusei and his friends swarmed his mind "_I wish…she doesn't goes through what I went._" He said, finally falling sleep as he thought of Akiza.

Meanwhile, Sara, Yusei and Luna were now rounding the streets of New Domino City. Leo never showed up at dinner, getting Luna pretty worried for him. They decided to look for him all around the city if needed, splitting to cover more ground. Eventually they regrouped, with none of them successful in finding him "This is strange, Leo always comes back. More to have dinner." Said Luna worried. Sara simply stood by her, calming her.

"Calm down Luna, I'm sure he'll show up soon enough." said Sara smiling at Luna "After all, he's your twin brother; we always take care of our twins."

"Sara's right Luna, he's also quite active he must be around here." added Yusei, as he heard something from a nearby alley, catching everyone's attention.

"Looking for this perhaps?" asked a man's voice, as a shadow figure was leaving the alley. It was Greiger, carrying Leo in his back.

They returned to Leo and Luna's home, putting them to sleep as it was way too late and both were exhausted. Sara began cleaning a bit as she left them to join up with Greiger and Yusei in the garden "Mr. Greiger, I really thank you for helping us find Leo." said Sara vowing.

"I also apologize because he tried to peek on your runner." Added Yusei serious looking.

"Never mind about that. He's trying to help you and I don't' blame him." replied Greiger, serious "Yusei, you're a good guy, I can see that, but tomorrow, I fight for my family and my town. I need Goodwin's help."

"Greiger, I wouldn't trust him too much." Replied Yusei, as Greiger felt what he meant.

"Let me guess, he made you an offer you couldn't refuse right?" asked Greiger, to which Yusei nodded "Who are you fighting for then?"

"For my friends. Goodwin captured them, I can't let them be harmed." Replied Yusei.

"Well, tomorrow we both fight for what we want." Said Greiger, taking his leave "You know, in a perfect world, we could both get what we look for, but the world is not perfect. I'm giving it my all to help my family."

"And I for my friends." added Yusei "We both have a goal to fight for." Greiger simply smiled anxious, leaving Sara and Yusei. Yuse then turned to Sara "Sorry I kept you out of the conversation Sara."

Sara simply giggled a bit "Don't worry. I'm used to it." She replied, staring at the moon, as she saw the memories of her and Rafael when younger "You know, you remind me quite a lot of Rafael. Both fight for what they cherish the most." She said happily.

"So, what's going on between you two?" asked Yusei, curious but keeping it low.

Sara giggle once more, turning to Yusei "Well, we were once a couple, but due to some problems…" she said, remembering the first time she was kidnapped by Reginald, as he blackmailed Rafael "Rafael is the Paladin leader as you know, but he always believes he's the only one that must protect this world, pushing aside those that…care for him or want to help him." She said, taking a seat by the pool, as Yusei accompanied her a while, doing the same.

"I can tell you something about him." Said Yusei, while staring at the moon too "When I dueled him and watched him duel too, I can tell what he thinks of." He said, getting Sara curious "He values his friends quite a lot, he would even place his life in the line to protect you and those he cares for. He's misguided, but his goal is quite noble. He just need to see that his friends are there, ready to help him too." Sara simply smiled at hearing him say so. He was indeed pretty much like Rafael.

"Say Yusei, do you have someone special that allows you to keep going on?" asked Sara, blushing a bit. Yusei simply got nervous upon Sara's question, as she giggled, standing up with Yusei "Yusei, you're pretty red, sorry if it was inappropriate." She said, heading back to the house "Sleeping time's close, you should rest for tomorrow, after all you face Greiger." Yusei entered and then got in the sofa, ready to sleep, as Sara took another one in the living room.

* * *

The next day came fast, but this time Rafael felt he could get some sleep at last. He headed back to the stadium to watch the semifinals, anxious to see Yusei foiling Goodwin's plans. He saw the formation, Yusei started against Greiger, who supposedly had a new powerful mysterious Duel Runner with him. Rafael immediately joined up with Goodwin and the others in his balcony, ready to see the duel.

Yusei entered the duel in his runner, as some people were now cheering for him, which made Rafael and Sara happy. Then from Greiger's entrance, a huge motor roar was heard, as Greiger arrived in his formidable Beast, scaring many people around the stadium "Now, that's a runner." Said Rafael, surprised of what Greiger got to show off.

Back in the seats, Sara along with Tanner and the twins got surprised to see such a powerful runner "Now, how is Yusei supposed to concentrate with such a powerhouse making loud noises?" said Tanner, quite amazed of seeing the runner's style, which Leo recognized in the shadows of Greiger's garage last night.

"Let's hope Yusei is capable of taking him out before he can even get his reactors in the field." Added Sara concerned for him "There's much at stake for him."

Greiger started an all-out assault on Yusei, quickly trying to take out Yusei by bringing his Spell Reactor and three face downs to cover him. Yusei set a card and summoned his Speed Warrior to take out the reactor before it was too late, however that accelerated Greiger's plans, as he activated Hidden Soldiers to bring his Trap Reactor. Yusei used his warrior ability to take out Spell Reactor in combat, but without success as Greiger activated his Fake Explosion, allowing him saving his reactor and bringing in the last one, Summon Reactor, to which Greiger then used his last face down, Delta Reactor, using his reactors to bring forth Flying Fortress SKYFIRE.

"Well, this will be really hard for Yusei." Said Rafael, seeing how Gregier brought his ace in a round "Yusei will need a powerful move to get through that air raider."

"Just watch and learn." Said Jack, getting annoyed "The only one to bring Yusei down is me, no one else can." He then took his seat, as Mina went to talk with him a moment.

Greiger makes his next move, taking out Yusei's warrior in a single attack, as well as Yusei's speed counters, he set a card to end his turn. After a few minutes, Yusei takes out the gigantic air raid machine, using a Fortress Warrior to attack, sparing his life points and itself; and with Turbo Booster's effect, destroying both itself and Greiger's machine. Greiger quickly turn the duel around again, as he activates Chariot's Pile, slowly taking out anything Yusei could get to defend or attack. Then Greiger brings another war machine, Dark Strike Fighter, ready to take out Yusei, if not by his move of removing Junk Warrior from play and bringing his Junk Sychron and Speed Warrior to the field, covering the attack target with Shield Warrior's effect and sacrificing Speed Warrior to hold one last turn. Yusei's last turn changes everything. Summoning Tuningware and using it with Junk Synchron to bring forth Armory Arm allows him to get his last card, which is Speed Spell Synchro Return, allowing him to bring back his Junk Warrior to end the duel. As the crowd cheered for Yusei, Greger interrupted MC's signal, telling everyone of what Goodwin apparently did to his hometown, showing the video in the stadium's screens and using his runner with the Chariot's Pile to attack Goodwin's tower.

Lazar, Mina, Jack and Rafael were astonished to see him take a jump towards the tower; ready to strike them "Everyone, take cover!" shouted Rafael as Greiger's runner had jumped, but then being blocked by Yusei's runner, sending flying the Chariot's Pile straight to Goodwin "Director Goodwin!" shouted Rafael worried, until Goodwin simply moved and caught it with his hand, as it began ripping off his gauntlet, revealing a mechanical arm, then dropping it by Lazar's side, who looked as scared to death almost. Sara and the others in the seats were pretty scared too, as they would never imagine Greiger doing such a thing.

"Your arm…" said Jack astonished to see Goodwin with a mechanical arm, staring at him surprised. Goodwin simply covered his hand and activated the communication system, telling the crowd that Greiger would be placed under vigilance for him to get the attention he needed, as presumably, he lost his own in that duel. Goodwin simply returned to his desk, looking for another gauntlet as MC began to announce the next duel between Akiza and Commander Koda "I suppose you all wonder why I have this." He said, putting on his new gauntlet, as Lazar had left to talk with Commander Koda I lost my arm in an accident years ago, nothing to worry you." Finally Mc announces the beginning of the next round, as both Commander Koda and Akiza enter the duel field, as the crowd cheer for the Commander, while they jeer at Akiza fervently, as they are displeased of her dueling skills from what they saw yesterday.

"_Akiza, don't let his dueling get to you._" thought Rafael while staring at Akiza, as she began the duel "_I know you can get through this._" Akiza has the upper hand, as the Commander has no monsters while she has one. Akia starts out attacking Koda, delivering some damage but losing her monster and giving the Commander one. The duel went by, as the Commander was using a psychological strategy, aiming to disrupt AKiza's mind. He was mainly reminding her of her previous incidents with her psychic powers and everything she had done in the past 16 years, branding her as a monster too. Rafael was getting worried, as each word that Koda said was a powerful blow in Akiza's mind and heart. Eventually, the duel was about to end in favor of Koda, as he had Akiza cornered until her hair curler fell, as she began releasing slowly her powers. Akiza used her Black Rose Dragon's skill, taking out Mad Profiler's attack points, but getting destroyed at the moment, as Akiza revealed her last card and her arm began to shine, as ZigZix reported in again.

"Director, we have another one! This girl is indeed a Signer!" shouted ZigZix quite surprised. Akiza activated as she took the difference between the Mad Profiler's original attack with the new one after her move, taking out his last life points, as well as chunks of ground in the arena, ending the duel as Koda lied badly wounded in the ground, with everyone in the stadium trembling at what they just saw, as Akiza's powers restraints were undone again.

"A paramedic team is heading right now towards Commander Koda to check on his wounds." Said MC astonished, but still holding his place "However, this means Akiza Izinski makes it to the finals against Yusei Fudo!"

* * *

**And Yusei's duel against Akiza is next one. One more step and the real fun starts, with the Dark Signers showing up, as well as the Dark Generals. Hope you like it and until next one guys. Don't forget to review the story. By the way, there's a poll to see which character you guys would want to see in Paladins of Light later on. Visit my profile to check it and answer it, I would be grateful for that. Thanks in advance.**


	34. Episode 33: Duel of the Dragons

**Hey guys, new chapter up already. This one is a bit long, since its Yusei and Akiza's duel. Hope you're liking this story still, don't doubt on reviweing it either anonymously or through your account here if you have one. Until next time guys! Enjoy the episode XD**

* * *

_**Episode 33: Duel of the**__** dragons; Hope for the one behind the mask**_

"Well, I got to find Yusei." said Rafael, taking his leave of the room, as Goodwin told Lazar to look for Akiza. The team in charge of the stadium's maintenance began working in the areas that Akiza managed to damage with her powers n her previous duel, as Commander Koda was taken for treatment in a hospital.

Rafael finally arrived with Yusei, as Sara with him. Rafael dropped by, to talk with Yusei "Hey guys, seems the final is in your hands now Yusei." Said Rafael, greeting him for making it through "Now, I'm sorry to say, neither Lazar nor Goodwin, are willing to say anything about your friends." He said, looking down as he felt he failed in his labor "Sorry pal, I owe you one."

"No problem. I will find a way to set them free if Goodwin fails to keep his promise." Replied Yusei, still confused on what happened earlier in the duel "Rafael, you know Akiza right?"

Rafael took a deep breath and then answered back "…I never meant this, Goodwin asked me to investigate on Luna and Akiza to see if they could be Signers." He said, regretting the fact he took the job and ashamed "I now know what Goodwin wants. He wants all the Signers to be reunited to work under him and this Yliaster organization, in order to save the world from something." He added, as Yusei tried to guess what Goodwin wanted "Akiza is just a teenager that had her life shattered in many pieces thanks to her psychic powers. She can keep them under control with her emotions, but any little change ends up in something like what we saw in the last duel. She just wants a normal life like everyone else."

"I see." said Yusei after hearing Rafael out "Still, there's something wrong with her. I don't know what, but I know that."

"Yusei, you should be careful in the next duel." Said Sara concerned for him "You've got your friends to help."

"I know, but" he said staring at his hand, where the mark of the dragon was supposed to be, thinking of Akiza "I have to help her out too." He said turning to Sara, smiling. Moments later, Akiza was passing by the corridor, covering her arm where the dragon mark was. Yusei remembered that time when they mmet in the DAIMON Area, as he recalled her calling that mark a curse "Akiza, why do you think that mark in your arm is a curse?" he asked her directly. Akiza simply got a bit angry, staring at Yusei.

"This mark has brought nothing but pain and sorrow to me. I hate it and anyone that has it too." She replied coldly to Yusei, ignoring Rafael was there, as they had the same discussion aready. Rafael simply looked down, as he felt his words had little effect in Akiza. They were then joined by Leo and Luna, as Leo suddenly got so scared to call her the Witch Lady, annoying Akiza.

As usual, moments later they were joined by Goodwin's henchman, Lazar "Congratulations in making it to the finals Mrs. Akiza Izinski." He said smiling at Akiza "Mr' Goodwin would like to have a word with you, now if you follow me…"

"Akiza doesn't need to do so." Said a voice behind Akiza, as three men arrived to cover her, one of them being Sayer "She's tired and needs some rest for this last duel ahead, don't you think so?"

"Who are you guys?" asked Lazar surprised

"You could say, we're Akiza's friends, I'm who takes care of her." replied Sayer, getting Lazar nervous, as they moved aside with Akiza joining them, as Sayer saw Rafael and Sara by Yusei's side "We see again Rafael."

"Sayer." replied Rafael serious looking. Sayer and his group simply left them there, without paying them mind any longer. Yusei then turned to Lazar coldly.

"Where are my friends Lazar?" asked Yusei, staring at him

Lazar simply giggled a bit to Yusei, smiling deviously as always "You should watch were you stand Yusei, otherwise…something may happen to your friends." He said, leaving them alone once again.

* * *

Yusei simply looks serious at Lazar, as he knows he must do everything in his power to set them free. He heads to a room to rebuild his deck with the last details he thinks could be helpful for the duel ahead, joined by Sara and Rafael "Sorry if we bug you too much." Said Rafael, smiling a bit to cheer him up "You know, Sara probably told you so already, but you remind me of myself a few years ago." He said to which Yusei simply nodded.

"I know what I have to do." Said Yusei, as he took from his pocket his Stardust Dragon card "Akiza is filled with anger and rejection, as he recalls the DAIMON Area meeting they had, as well as Luna's words when he dueled "But there is one more that remains hidden." He then turned to his dragon mark, which was still "This marks are similar to those you Paladins have, they are meant to join us somehow, but this Arcadia Movement you guys told me…they try to convince Akiza of the they are her allies, as she feels that way."

Rafael simply smiled at him "So you'll try to show her that you're one of her friends, right?" Yusei simply nodded, as he got his duel disk while Rafael and Sara wished him good luck for the duel ahead.

Meanwhile, Akiza was talking with Sayer in another room, as he noticed she was lost in her thoughts "Akiza, listen to me." He said, placing his hands in her shoulders as she stared at him "Those two, always meddling into others affair, but it seems that the situation is worse than I thought." said Sayer, worrying Akiza "I believe that, if Rafael is working under Goodwin, he could be also of Yliaster, like that Yusei Fudo. We must be areful." He then began adjusting her hair curler "With this, if your powers happen to get out of control, this should help you." He then took some distance from her "You can win this Akiza, just keep focused and you'll win. Our goal to show the Arcadia Movement to the world is within our grasp." Akiza simply looked still confused, as she thought Sayer words could be true and Yusei and Rafael could be under Yliaster. She then turned to see her mask, the one she's been using as the Black Rose Witch.

* * *

As the duel was about to begin, both Sara and Rafael returned where they had been the entire tournament. Sara arrived quickly to her seat, where Tanner, Leo, Luna and the others were too. They were ready to see the duel, as almost the entire crowd began changing their cheers towards Yusei.

"Come on Satellite, show that witch the place she belongs!" shouted an angry man

"Satellite scum is Satellite scum but teach her the ways of true duelist!" shouted another one

"Wow, they really changed…not the way one would like tough." Said Sara, worried as how the citizens of New Domino City were acting "Akiza is just an innocent girl that is trying to control that power she bears."

Tanner simply closed his eyes, serious and opened them to answer her "The point that matters for the crowd is that she's implanting fear in them. They want to see her fail at the end."

Leo then began trembling a bit "Then, if they are scared of her like that, they are still here? Weren't they arguing she was dangerous in duels?"

"Well," said Tanner sighing a bit "even if they are in danger, they come just to see how someone they hate with all they've got falls. People sometimes are cruel as they can be."

""Everybody listen! We've reached now the great final duel! Who will rise to challenge our champion, the King of the Fastest, the one and only Jack Atlas? Could it be the shooting star Yusei Fudo, or could it be the black rose, Akiza Izinski? Let's see it for ourselves!" he said as both duelists appeared in the arena behind a smokescreen.

"Akiza, if I can't show you through my words that I want to help you, maybe through a duel I'll be able to do so." Said Yusei, turning on his duel disk

"I don't need your help." Replied Akiza coldly, staring at him "All the help I need I have it from Sayer and my companions in the Arcadia Movement!"

"Let's do this!" shouted both as the duel began

**Akiza 4000 LP; Yusei 4000 LP**

"I'm starting this duel by summoning Wall of Ivy in defense mode!" said Akiza, as her plant covered wall creature appeared in the field "Then I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn and I start by bringing forth Speed Warrior in attack mode!" said Yusei, as his warrior skater appeared in the field, rushing towards Akiza monster "Time to fight! Speed Warrior, attack Wall of Ivy now!"

"But Speed Warrior's attack points are lower…" said Akiza, until she saw that the attacking monster doubled its attack points, destroying her monster instantly, but leaving behind a seed in Yusei's field.

"When my Wall of Ivy would be destroyed, its effect gives you an Ivy Token." Added Akiza as the token appeared completely.

"This could bring troubles, I end my turn now." Replied Yusei

**Akiza 4000 LP; Yusei 4000 LP**

"Thanks. I activate now my Cursed Ivy, thanks to the fact that your warrior destroyed my Wall of Ivy, I get it back." Said Akiza as her trap card send two thorns to a ground portal, bringing back the monster Yusei destroyed "I thank you because you make this plant stronger." Yusei tried to think of something, as he knew those tokens would take out 300 life points and he realized Akiza wanted to swarm his field with them, until Akiza interrupted him "Are you going to stand around just thinking, or are you going to duel?" she said, as she finished her turn.

"Very well. I release my Speed Warrior in order to bring Turret Warrior to the field!" said Yusei as he called his powerful stone warrior with cannons in its shoulders "Thanks to Speed Warrior, my Turret Warrior now receives an attack bonus to get rid of your ivy once again!" shouted Yusei as the warrior began firing at the plant monster.

"Then another token takes to your side of the field!" replied Akiza, as her monster was destroyed immediately "But that's just the beginning, because by taking out my Wall, you also destroy my Cursed Ivy and when you do so, another two tokens take your side of the field!" she said, as two more tokens took Yusei's field, filling it completely now "Any other move you want to make?" she asked cynically.

"Not for now. It's your turn." Replied Yusei

**Akiza 4000 LP; Yusei 4000 LP**

"Disappointing. I activate the Seed of Deception, which allows me to bring my Dark Verger to the field!" she said as a small seed began turning into a two eyed plant monster with two leave "But it won't be for long, by releasing it I bring forth Rose Tentacles in attack mode!" she added, as an octopus kind rose monster appeared in the field, giving her the upper hand now "Now, take out that Turret Warrior!" the rose octopus sent two of its tentacles to hit the warrior, destroying it as it send a wind wave of destruction to the stadium, worrying everyone and taking 100 of Yusei's LP "But that's just the beginning, because now you'll suffer with those Ivy Tokens in your side of the fiedld!"

"With this strategy evolving, Akiza can now attack Yusei four times, taking out 600 points with each attack!" said MC amazed, as he noticed some movements in the seats "And it seems the fans are making a run for safety now too! We can't blame them; after all that we've seen in the Black Rose last duels her destructive power is quite high. I wouldn't like being in Yusei's shoes right now."

"Now let's see who keeps picking on in me after this! Rose Tentacles, attack now!" Akiza said as the monster sent one tentacle to strike the token, releasing more waves in the stadium and catching Yusei by his arm; another one was sent to destroy another token, catching this time Yusei's feet, as everyone was taking cover of the energy released in the attacks.

Back in Goodwin's balcony, he and Lazar seemed really happy to see someone that could force Yusei to show his dragon mark finally. "Finally, we will know if he's a signer or not. I'll bring some popcorns, ayone interested?" asked Lazar making fun of the moment, as Jack stared closely at the field. Rafael simply got annoyed by Lazar, replying to his comment.

"Just shut up already. I swear to you I'm more than tired of your attitude to anyone, so just keep quiet clown." Said Rafael, as he also stared at the field closely "_Come on Yusei, I know you can pull this through._" On the meantime, Sayer was hidden in one of the entrances to the stadium, watching how people cowered in fear to Akiza's skills, proud she was keeping her word of honoring Arcadia Movement and the psychic duelists.

"Yusei, be careful." Said Sara, as she and Luna were quite worried if Yusei lost the duel, as he could end like Koda or Randsborg, quite wounded, if he was lucky, as the Black Rose was giving her all in the duel this time. "_Please, hang in there Yusei._" said Luna in her thoughts, as if she was prayng.

"Not giving in huh?" asked Akiza, as if she waited a response "Too bad, this may change your mind now!" she said, as another tentacle crushed another token, clinging to Yusei's other feet and making force in the grip "I'm going to enjoy this! Attack once again!" she said as her monster completed another successful attack, crushing Yusei's last token and catching him by his entire body, as the monster lifted him in the air "Up in the air like that no one can and no one wants to help you…you will finally know what it feels to be me!" she said as she showed an evil grin, which both Rafael and Yusei saw, getting worried. Yusei realized she was enjoying making him suffer, as he was suddenly dropped to the ground with the tentacles, finally letting him go, but a bit wounded from the impact.

"_Akiza…what happened between yesterday and today that changed you for bad? Could it be that what I told her did nothing?_" thougth Rafael getting frustrated, but astonished of such a movement, while Sara looked rather concerned in her seat while everyone else took cover.

Even after such attack, Yusei still stood up, slowly, readying to make his move, determined to show her the truth and try to change her for good "Akia, I want to help you and be your friend. If I must use every card to prove it to you…so be it….I'll start with Shield Warrior in defense mode to do so." He said, trying to catch his breath between his words as he summoned forth his Shield Warrior in defense mode "Then….I set two cards….ending my turn." He added, as he noticed Akiza breathing heavily, but still smiling like she was freaking out "I finally understand that…after how everyone has treated you...you enjoy it, you enjoy other's misery."

**Akiza 4000 LP; Yusei 1500 LP**

Akiza simply pulled another smile "That's right. And for the rest of this duel" she said, starting her turn once again "I really plan to enjoy myself longer. I activate Ivy Shackles, turning your Shield Warrior into a plant monster. With that, my monster gets an additional attack; time for some more enjoyment. Rose Tentacles, attack Shield Warrior!" shouted Akiza as her monster pierced throught Shield Warrior, sending more powerful wind currents to the stadium "That attack takes out 300 points of your life again." She said, as the tentacle hit Yusei, reducing his LP once again.

"Akiza…don't do this…" said Yusei, a bit tired of the last attacks

"What thing exactly, attacking you directly?" asked Akiza coldly "That's what I'm going to do now!"

"Then I activate my trap card, Card Defense, which by discarding my Equip Shot, I can negate your attack!" said Yusei as the tentacle was topped by cards covering Yusei from the attack "And allowing me to replace that card with another draw!" said Yusei getting his card, still staring at Akiza "Akiza, you can't keep dueling with so much hatred and anger."

"If you want to try to help me, save it for someone else. I don't care for it." She replied coldly.

"Well then, let's see if this helps." Said Yusei, starting his turn as he got Junk Barrage "I summon Junk Synchron, allowing me to bring Speed Warrior back from the grave!" said Yusei as his synchron jumped in, calling the first warrior Yusei summoned "Now I tune up to Synchro Summon my Junk Warrior!" he added, as Speed Warrior moved below Junk Synchron, who turned into energy rings, creating the purple warrior "Next I equi Junk Warrior with my Junk Barrage for a boost. Attack now Junk Warrior!" he added as his warrior jumped in the sky, impulse by his turbines, crushing the rose monster with a powerful fist strike, dealing slight damage to Akiza "Now Junk Barrage takes your LP equal to half the ones of the destroyed monster." He added, as Akiza's LP dropped down to 2800.

**Akiza 2800 LP; Yusei 1200 LP**

"You want to play like that? Fine, Ivy Shackles turn your warrior into a plant monster!" she said as her shackles invaded Yusei's field once again, catching Yuse'is warrior with roots "Next I summon my Copy Plan, which if its name doesn't give you a hint, is capable of copying any other plant monster's level, like your Junk Warrior, making it a level 5" she said as the plant copied Junk Warrior's appearance, but not the power "and with this tuner in the field, Dark Verger can be reborn from my graveyard!" the other plant monster then reappeared in the field "Now, let's welcome the card of destruction, shall we?" said Akiza codly staring at Yusei.

"This can't be good." Said Tanner worried "The combo she was talking about is none other than her ace card…"

"That menas she's going to bring that powerful dragon again? Black Rose Dragon?" asked Sara worried, as Randsborg suffered a lot in his duel against Akiza thanks to that monster; she also recalled very well that Rafael too felt the wrath of said monster, quite direct in an attack. She turned to Yusei, hoping he had some way of getting out of that mess safely.

"Be ready now!" she said as her Copy plant became energy rings surrounding Dark Verger "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" the powerful black plant-like dragon appeared, roaring fiercely "Now, by removing my Wall of Ivy, I can change to attack position one of your monster or directly, reduce its attack points to 0!" the dragon bit off Wall of Ivy as it send thorns to Yusei's warrior and making it useless in battle and a wide open target "Now Black Rose Dragon, attack!" she said as her dragon fired a powerful dark purple fire breath at Yusei's monster.

"He may not be able to stop you, but my Shield Warrior sure can, by removing it from the field my Junk Warrior can't be destroyed in battle this turn!" Yusei said as his shield warrior's spirit kept safe Junk Warrior.

"You will still feel the pain from my dragon's attack!" shouted Akiza

"Not at all. Activate Spirit Force! This card reduces all damage to 0" he said as a barrier covered him, but the fire still kept onwards, clashing with one of the corners in the racing track, as people ran to cover themselves "Man, I must end this before anyone gets hurt." He said as Junk Synchron's card was ejected from the graveyard "With Spirit Force, I bring Junk Synchron to my hand."

"That's not enough, not now. I set two cards and end my turn." added Akiza as she finished. From the attack, more people began to jeer at her, as they called her a monster, witch and labeled her as dangerous thanks to her powers, but with one of the worst words she ever heard too, freak. Akiza simply smiled at their words "My whole life I've tried to ignore the teasing and name calling they throw at me, but you can't ignore the pain it causes forever, Yusei." She then turned with her grin at Yusei "I'll make them stop once and for all."

Rafael still was surprised of what Akiza was saying, feeling that maybe that was the reason his words didn't do a thing. While studying and training as a Paladin, his powers never brought pain and sorrow to others, to the innocents, the legend of the paladins was very well known furthermore, which made everyone respect those who carried the brand of a paladin. However, Akiza had to endure not only the teasing and pain that her mark brought to her, but also the one she placed on everyone else. He knew his words could have been the ones to push Akiza to that corner, summed up with what she endured. He was trembling at the sight of her power's true might, and that of her build up rage.

"I go." said Yusei, as he drew Prevention Star, planning a strategy for later "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, bringing back once again Speed Warrior!" he sadi as his skater arrived, covering with his crossed arms "Time for some tune up!" he said as Junk Synchron became energy rings again, surrounding Junk Warrior "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" he said, as his shining bright dragon arrived, roaring at Akiza's dragon.

Akiza simply got angry to see that dragon, as both Black Rose and Stardust, being dragons of the Crimson Dragon connected to the Dragon marks, reminded her of her sorrow that she had endured up to that moment, at least that's what she believed "So you brought him to remind me of my past? You may think our marks connect us, but you will never understand what I've been through or I've felt thanks to them."

"Akiza, I'm trying to show you that you're not as different as you believe you are. We could be friends, not enemies." Replied Yusei, trying to calm her down

Akiza simply remained silent a moment, replying then "Who says I need one?" she said while grabbing her arm where the dragon mark was "We will always have this marks, reminding us that we're both outcasts. Get it already; we're destined to be alone forever, nothing more." She said, as she recalled once more her first incident in her childhood, where an older man got forced back to a wall, as purple flames surrounded the room where they were having a duel, as well as her incident in Duel Academy of New Domino City a few months ago "Everyone I know, gets hurt, be it family or classmates. Having friends is something I cannot afford, that's why I prefer to use a mask, because with that, you care less of everyone else." She said, as she began placing on her face her Black Rose Mask "It's amazing what this little piece of paint and plastic is capable of." She added, as she was thinking of wearing the mask again "No matter what others try to say to convince me of moving on and life a normal life without the mask" she said, while thinking of Sayer "or that we make our choices and we craft our own fate." She said while thinking of Rafael "I can't live a normal life, nor have a friend now. This very same crowd has said so and you heard them. They don't and won't understand me; they will just show their hatred."

"Don't listen to them Akiza, listen to me." replied Yusei, trying to help her after hearing her past story.

"I NEED to wear this mask Yusei!" she replied seriously "Even so, why are you trying ot help me anyways?"

"Because I know you Akiza." replied Yusei, as Akiza looked down "You know who, Yusei, the scared girl? Or the beast behind the mask?" she added sad "How would you know me?"

"Because I'm also an outcast, I come from the Satellite sector and here in New Domino City, people don't like us." Replied Yusei, determined to make her understand they were not that different "There's no need for you to wear that mask again."

Akiza remianed sad and looking really down "You're wrong." She replied

"_You leave me no choice Akiza, what I will do is to help you out._" Thought Yusei as he pointed at Black Rose Dragon "Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" he asaid as his dragon began charging power, but then he, Jack, Luna, and Akiza felt a strange pain in their arms, as if reacting to Yusei's dragon. Sara, Akio, Lily, and Rafael did too, but without the pain, this made Rafael and Sara believe that there was indeed a connection between the Paladins and the Signers, as if they were fated to meet under the circumstances they were facing, to endure and support each other, while ZigZi confirmed Yusei as a Signer. Stardust Dragon completed its attack, destroying Akiza's dragon in an instant.

"Maybe he was right. We make our choices. And I. Will. Wear. The mask." She said, as she recovered from the attack, wearing her mask once again.

**Akiza 2700 LP; Yusei 1200 LP**

"Akiza, please listen…" said Yusei as he was interrupted by Akiza

"You listen, it's my move!" she said getting her card "First, I activate Magic Planter, to send my Ivy Shackles and draw two cards. Next, I activate my face down, Wicked Rebirth to bring back Black Rose Dragon paying 800 LP!" Akiza said, as her dragon rose once again, creating another wind current that was attempting to destroy everything in the field "I activate its ability to destroy all cards in the field!" she said, feeling once again the pain of the mark as the gale was enveloping everything in the stadium like when she dueled Randsborg.

"Not so fast." Said Yusei as Stardust Dragon began shining "By tributing Stardust, I can cancel and destroy Black Rose Dragon with my own effect!" he added as his dragon grabbed Akiza's with its wings, taking out both of them with the destruction effect.

"Good move, but that's not enough! I summon Phoenixian Seed!" she said, as the small gray seed appeared, opening its eye "Now that we're sacrificing for abilities, I tribute my seed to bring Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" she said, as the red color flower eyed monsters appeared in her field, opening its eyes "Let's see you try to cover from this one, attack!" she said as her monster simply moved some roots that enveloped Yusei's Speed Warrior, crushing it "But, when my monster attack, it selfdestructs, fortunately dealing 800 points of damage, as this duel is about to end." She said, as her plant exploded, taking out Yusei's LP leaving him with only 400 left to spare, as her mask was hit with part of the explosion, being cut in half the lower part. "I set one more card, that's the end of this duel."

"This duel is not over yet. Because when I tribute Stardust Dragon for its ability, I get it back now." He said, as stars began falling to his side, with Stardust Dragon appearing once again in the field.

Akiza simply let go another smile "Well, our beasts will clash once again, mine returns too." She said a purple beam was shot from behind her, as Black Rose Dragon once again arrived from the graveyard. "I activate Overdoom Line, which gives a 1000 boost to the monster I just summoned from the grave. Also, my Amaryllis comes back from the graveyard thanks to her skill, leaving you nothing but a turn for this duel to end now." She said as her blazing plant arrived too, giving her the advantage.

"Here I go then." Said Yusei, starting his duel as he got Cosmic Blast, as he simply connected his combo with Prevention Star equipped to Stardust, a face down card, then Black Rose and finally with Cosmic Blast "_This mmay be the only way to win this duel. Doing so may let you see the truth now Akiza and this may be the combo for it._" He said in thoughts, staring at Akiza "I change my Stardust Dragon to defense mode, equipping it with Prevention Star to target Amaryllis, which won't be able to attack now."

"Excellent!" shouted Tanner amazed, as Sara and Luna looked at him "If that Amaryllis stayed too long, Yusei wouldn't survive. With this move, he mmay be able to change the tide of the duel."

Sara simply turned to see Yusei, as she was lost of words to his duel style and determination to help others. She simply smiled "He will Bolt, I have faith he will."

"Then I activate Synchro Back, returning Black Rose Dragon to my Extra Deck and Synchro summoning it immediately next turn." Replied Akiza as her dragon disappeared from the field.

"Then I end my turn with one set card." Added yusei, as he sets Cosmic Blast.

**Akiza 1900 LP; Yusei 400 LP**

"This is the end Yusei, that card won't help you." Replied Akiza, as the same purple beam flashed behind her "Synchro Back's effect synchro summons back my Black Rose Dragon to the field, allowing me to completely erase the field leaving you wide open for the last attack!" the dreadful dragon once again appeared roaring, ready to blow up the entire field, as she felt once more the pain of her mark, as it was shining once again "This thing…I wish it was gone now!"

"But it's part of you Akiza." Interrupted Yusei "You're like us, that sign is part of you. If you give in to your hatred in base to what others say about you, you end hating yourself for it. We're all connected through these marks, trying to strengthen our bond, to bring us close. I still find some of this confusing, but we must first realize we're not alone, if we are to discover what this means. Like whoever said you to make a choice, we'll soon make ours to band together and discover the truth behind all of this." Yusei the turned to her dragon "Embrace the beauty of your dragon, because you're beautiful below that mask too."

"I'm not. This mark has made people hate me thanks to the pain I've caused with this powers and the mark!" replied Akiza as her curl was getting loose "You want me to simply forget everything up to now? Embrace it, forget the past?" she was getting desperate, as her curl once again dropped, releasing her powers at full "Forget it, this discussion is over!" she shouted angrily and desperate, as a dark aura surrounded her "Black Rose Dragon, clear the field now! As well as this stadium!"

"I can't let that happen and I won't!" replied Yusei determined "I tribute Stardust Dragon again to stop this destruction!" he added as his dragon embraced Akiza's, ready to sacrifice to stop the destruction.

"Black Rose Dragon…is gone!" shouted Akiza nervous "This is not over yet Yusei! With Stardust gone, so is what blocked Amaryllis from attacking. You may have one set card, but will it be enough to save you from this?" she asked cynically "You wasted your cards and time to save me, foolish. Let's see if you can save yourself from the final attack then! Try to stop me now!"

"I never intended to stop you, but save you." Replied Yusei as Akiza looked confused, as Yusei triggered his last card "Activate, Cosmic Blast! I fi tributed Stardust Dragon, I can activate this card to deliver damage equal to my Stardust's attack power!" he said as Stardust's spirit appeare, taking the remnants of Black Rose's Gale, absorbing it and using it to take out Akiza, as well as her mask. Yusei then saw at Akiza's eyes once more, as she was crying "Akiza…"

"There's nothing you can do now, don't meddle into this anymore." said a voice, as a coated man was entering the arena. It was Sayer, giving Akiza his coat, while turning to Yusei "You've done enough damage Mr. Fudo, let me take care of this." Akiza then turned to Sayer, still crying "Don't worry; I know you did your best; next time maybe." He added, as he took her with him away of the arena, as the crowd greeted Yusei for his victory in the duel.

"The winner of the Fortune Cup is none other than Yusei Fudo!" shouted MC through his microphone "He will have his one-on-one duel chance against our champion, Jack Atlas!"

As Akiza was leaving, she turned to Goodwin's balcony, seeing Rafael; then turning to Yusei. "_Thanks Yusei, and Rafael, thanks for your attempts to save me._" She said in her thoughts, as Sayer took her away through the exit.

"Yusei did it!" shouted Sara really happy, as she then got blushed of acting like that as her friends saw her, laughing with her afterwards.

"Nothing less than what you can expect from him." added Akio confident "After all, he's a strong willed duelist, believing in the impossible as possible."

In Goodwin's balcony, Rafael simply turned to Yusei as he was heading for the exit "That dragon of Yusei is really something. No doubt why that dragon along with Jack's reacted with my Dragoon to seal the gate."

"There is much to learn and discover in this worl, Mr. Rafael." Added Goodwin smiling "The next duel will surely be something we all want to see. Are you ready to give it your all Jack?"

"Of course I am. I'll make you regret that you wanted to see a duel between my dragon and Yusei's." replied Jack, overconfident as always.

Moments later, Rafael decided to take a break outside. Standing in the corridor thinking. He then heard a strange beeping sound from his wrist watch communicator, as it began marking a position in a map "What's this? A paladin mark was activated?" he said, as the map wasn't telling him where. He then activated a communication device as an earphone, with a microphone moving near his mouth "Computer, triangulate the exact location of this mark and send me the location as soon as you get it." Said Rafael.

"_Understood. Process Initiatied. Estimated time for answer: 1 hour._" said the computer, before Rafael shut down his ear communicator, still staring at his wrist watch "_This can't be good, whenever one activates it's for two reasons: a paladin was just recruited or a paladin is in grave danger._" said Rafael in his thoughts.

* * *

_The day before, in Duel Academy during a sunset._

_Students from all the campus were moving from here to there. Crowler was still a professor in the campus, looking the same as he already looked as an old man, just a few years older. Chancellor Shephard was still the head director, accompanied by the subdirector Bonaparte._

_Among the few changes there, was the attitude between students. There was no outcast, as the three levels of Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk looked like one and the same. All of this thanks to the effort of two professors that belonged to the GX Generation, Alexis Rhodes and Tyranno Hassleberry. They were spending some time with their students, until a shadow figure appeared out of nowhere from the sunset._

_As it appeared, students and workers of the campus quickly got confused to see the shadow figure, as they knew it was someone else that didn't belong to Duel Academy. Moments later, the lone figure wasn't lonely anymore, as fiends from the spirit world were arriving from a portal, opened by the Terrorking Archfiend. Alexis and Tyranno immediately set themselves to protect the students, as Crowler, Shephard and Bonaparte did too in another flank._

"_You won't get past here freaks!" shouted Hassleberry, summoning forth his Ultimate Tyranno and Conductor Tyranno._

"_This is just a warning, step back and return to your realm." added Alexis as she summoned her Cyber Primas and her Cyber Blader "If you don't comply, we'll be forced to ask the paladins to help us, as we are members ourselves!" she said determined, as a human began clapping._

"_Marvelous, we found them." Said the gray haired man, staring at Alexis as he got near to her "Tell me, would you please send them a message?"_

"_This is ours fool!" shouted Tyranno as he tried to punch the man, but simply got pushed back strongly, as he fell to the ground._

"_Pathetic, I expected more." said the gray haired man as he activated his duel disk, challenging both to a duel. However, in less than three moves, he had them against the ropes, as the stranger's Gorz crushed their last defense and LP, defeating them "I'm quite disappointed. Take the campu, search for any way to locate the Paladins and inform me immediately, keep some students as shields." He said, as his fellow monsters headed to do their jobs, stopped by Alexis._

"_Please, keep them away from this." She said as pleading, something she never meant to do "I'l take their place."_

"_I would like to, beauty, but I can't." replied the gray haired man "I need you guys to form a resistance against us. That way, when you realize you need help, you will contact the paladins for us. Deliver their leader this message for me." He said taking his leave as he left both Alexis and Hassleberry, turning to them again "Tell him that the Fiends won't cease until we see free the Wicked Gods and if he wants to free this pathetic place, he will come to fight me." He then left them in their place, as they quickly conquered the Academy, letting a few students as well as the teachers escape._

* * *

_**Yusei: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Sara: Yusei, I wish you the best of lucks in this duel, you can win this.  
Yusei: Thanks, but what happened to Rafael? He looks as if he saw a ghost.  
Rafael: Huh? Oh, nothing. Yusei, Jack is fierce, I hope you can kick him for me too.  
Jack: In your dreamd, I will remain the King forever!  
Goodwin: Excellent, everything is settled now. It's just a matter of time.  
Rafael: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 34: Destiny of the Signers; Distress Signal from Duel Academy?**_

_**Alexis: Rafael, we need your help!  
Rafael: Alexis? I'll be heading there, hang on a bit!**_

* * *

**Here's another chater. One more duel and the Fortune cup will be over, as the real saga starts, with the Dark Signers joining the Dark Generals.**


	35. Episode 34: Destiny of the Signers

**Conclusion of the Fortune Cup at long last, tough the problemas are just starting to appear now. Hope you like the episode and don't forget to review, I'd be grateful for that. Thanks to all of thos ethat are supporting this story too.**

* * *

_**Episode 34: **_**_Destiny of the Signers; Distress Signal from Duel Academy?_**

Right after the duel ended, Yusei rushed towards the seats where his friends were staying, as they all saw Luna having a mark of the dragon too, Yanagi being the most impressed by it, while Sara tried to remember what Rafael told her when he discovered Luna was one "Guys." Said Yusei arriving with them.

"Yusei, what's going on?" asked Sara surprised to see him there

"Listen, you got to take Luna out of here." He said looking serious "I think that if we Signers stay together something bad may happen." He then over looked to his back, seeing the destruction Akiza's duel with him brought up.

"Yusei, do you have any idea what's going on behind this?" asked Luna worried

"I don't know, but I'll tell you" he said, turning his eyes to Goodwin's tower in the arena "when I find out what Goodwin is planning."

"Very well." said Akio and Lily standing up "We'll take her with us. Any place you think we should go for?" he asked as Lily was taking Luna.

"Head for Blister's place and don't stop for anyone in the way." said Yusei running back to the arena. Moments later, Yanagi and Bolt decided to go with them, as well as Leo and Dexter, confident that Yusei would do well in their absence, while Sara stayed there. But right after they reached the exit, they got surrounded by men in black suits, as a little man in a red coat appeared, being lazar.

"You weren't planning in going away, were you?" said Lazar giggling

"What if we were?" replied Bolt annoyed of the situation.

"Well, that's because Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament." replied Lazar, giggling as he finished answering them. Bolt simply got angry of Lazar sending them Goodwin's message.

"Well then" replied Bolt, grabbing Lazar by his coat as he was about to punch him "tell Goodwin that we're sick of him telling everybody what everybody needs to do!"

Lazar simply stared at Bolt trying to hit him, smiling "Did you know Yusei has friends in the Satellite Sector?" he said, as Tanner let him go. Lazar began giggling even more at Tanner's weakness as he saw it "I heard they went missing a few days ago, I hope nothing bad happens to them." He added, letting him know that any move they could make would have consequences in Yusei's friends, Lazar looking happily for his victory "Now then, why don't you return to your seats?"

On the meantime, Yusei was making a run towards Goodwin's room in the tower, as two guards were about to stop him "Hey, passing beyond this point is off the limits!" said one of them, as he was then hit by Yusei, getting knocked out after a kick and a fist punch, as Yusei then went for the other one, knocking him out after four punches and a kick.

Rght now, Goodwin was discussing some affairs with Tetsu Trudge, regarding how the security was endangered during the last few duels, as a few citizens were trying to leave. The one in the room were Jack readying for his duel, accompanied by Mina, Rafael staring from a distance at Goodwin and Trudge. As Trudge expose his points, Goodwin simply told him that he better follow his orders, or else his job would be the one in danger, as Trudge was surprised to hear him say so, something that didn't surprised Rafael anymore. Goodwin then called someone to take Trudge away, but instead he got Yusei arriving at the room.

"I hope he wasn't one of the guys guarding the door, because he's…napping now." Said Yusei, as Trudge got angry to see him there, while Rafael simply smiled as he realized yusei simply beat them out by force.

"Hwo in the world you got here Yusei?" asked Trudge angry, as two men appeared to take them away.

"Enough." Said Goodwin, standing up and turning to Yusei "What can I help you with, Yusei?" he asked as if he was unaware of everything that happened up to now.

"Well, before that," said Yusei turning to Trudge "Weren't you going to throw him away?" trudge simply got angry and grabbed him by the coat, as Goodwin ordered the other two men to take Trudge away, as he was babbling out that he'll uncover what Goodwin's up to.

"Well, now that we're alone…" said Rafael, pointing out that Goodwin neede to answer a few questions of Yusei "What's up Yusei?"

"Time to talk already Goodwin." Said Yusei pretty serious "YOU forced me into this tournament; YOU threated me to take the place, you even locked up my friends to make sure I entered the tournament." Upon this words of Yusei, Mina got surprised to hear Goodwin did so, as she never expected that and was unaware of that part "If you want me to duel Jack, you better say the truth behind this tournament, why you gathered us all in here." The room got silent a bit until Rafael broke it too "I woud like to know those reasons too."

"It's because of this, Yusei." said Jack, approaching Yusei and taking off his gauntlet, revealing his wing marks of the crimson dragon "He wants to gather all of us who possess this mark, to gain this power. He has been manipulating me too."

"Putting it like this, you make me sound too devious." Said Goodwin, as he interrupted them, he then turned to Jack "Didn't you wanted to be a Turbo Duel Champion Jack?"

"Yes, but earning the title." Replied Jack as he turned to Goodwin "I'm starting to think you planned all of this ever since the beginning, by setting me up to make the choices I made, for yusei to come here." He explained as e turned to Yusei.

"Come on Jack, I didn't know of Yusei's existence until you dueled him that night." Replied Goodwin calmly, to which Jack got annoyed.

"You expect me to believe this is just some kind of coincidence?" replied Jack angrily "You needed to confirm Yusei's mark, creating yourself the highest peak of situation for it to happen. You've been setting this the entire time." He added, as he recalled the time Rally was being pursued by thugs in Satellite, as he saved him from them, leaving Rally afterwards tohead to his place in Satellite, a solitaire kind of auditory in ruins, where he was sitting in a kind of throne. Moments later Rally arrived to thank him for his help and telling him that Yusei finished the runner he was building from scratch, leaving Jack as he hope him to join them in a test run. Then Lazar arriving that night to offer him the opportunity that Goodwin knew Jack would take of going to New Domino City to become something he was meant for since birth, being a champion, a king of dueling, but with a few conditions, that of stealing Yusei's Stardust Dagon. The next day after that, Jack set up his plan, using Rally as a decoy for Yusei to make a choice to save him, or hold on to his dreams alone like Jack, to which Yusei choose to save Rally, as Jack took his runner and Stardust Dragon, ready to start a new life he yearned for "Goodwin knew I was the only one that would make that choice. If you were offered the same, you would have stayed with your friends, not abandon them as I did." Said Jack after that, turning to Goodwin and placing his gauntlet again "I have a request to make. Set his friends here, he's already here after all. I want a good duel of legends, without tricks, threats or anything like that. Just the two of us, dueling to see who the best duelist is."

Goodwin simply lifted a cup of wine smiling at Jack "If that's what the champion wants, so be it." Replied Goodwin, as he unlocked the container where Yusei's friends were being held up, apparently in Satellite, with a TV showing the last duel of the Fortune Cup, as both Jack and Yusei headed to take their places.

On his way to the stadium, Yusei received a call through the communicator that Rafael gave him, as Sara's image appeared "Yusei, I just…called to wish you good luck."

"Thanks, it means a lot that you stayed behind." replied Yusei "Any news of Luna getting away from here?" Sara simply nodded negatively "I hope they could get away. Well, I've got one last duel to take care of. Thanks for everything Sara." replied Yusei, smiling at her as the communication was ceased. Moments later, Bolt and the group returned, which surprised Sara a lot "Wait, weren't you guys going to leave?" she asked worried, as they looked down.

"They used Yusei's friends to force us stay here." Replied Akio "Goodwin, whoever he is, has a lot of influence and dirty tricks."

"Let's just hope Yusei can pull a win without anything bad happening." Added Lily, as Yusei's runner was arriving to the start point. Mina left to help Jack get geared up for the race and the duel, as she supported him, no matter what happened in the past or what could happen. Sayer reappeared in one of the entrances, as he knew Goodwin was trying to bring firth the Crimson Dragon.

Before the duel began, Rafael received a signal from his communicator, as he left the room again, receiving the call from his comuter in his home "_Source of the Singale, localized. Transmitting coordinates of the source._" Said the computer as Rafael, took some high tech lenses he kept in his pocket, as the coordinates began appearing, which guided him through a map "_This can't be…the only place I can think of is...the one I hope I'm wrong…_" he said in thoughts, as the result was shown, much to his disappointment, as he got worried "It's Duel Academy! What could have happened now?" he asked, trying to get things straight as the distress signal was just a signal, not a message or anything else. He shut down the paladin devices, save for his communicator, in hope he could receive a message, as he sent one to Alexis, trying to know what happened.

"Rafael? What's wrong?" asked Mina, as she was returning from Jack's garage and heading back into the room "You look as if you saw a ghost or something."

Rafael simply smiled at her, trying to keep his calm "Nothing. Let's go, this is a duel I'm sure you won't like to miss." Mina simply smiled at him, as she knew he was right. "By the way," she said, as Rafael stopped turning at her "I would rather see this duel outside of the room this time, would you come with me?" Rafael nodded, as both headed to a place in the stadium to see the duel, even if standing, as they found one with view at the entire arena.

"Now's the time duelsits! Activate the Speed World spell card!" shouted MC, as the stadium got enveloped in the field spell card, as the Turbo duel was about to begin "Will Jack Atlas continue his reign as the King of Turbo Duels? Or will he be dethroned by Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo? Let's see how this turns out!"

**Yusei 4000 LP, SC 0; Jack 4000 LP, SC 0**

"Let's duel!" shouted both duelists as they started "Hear the crowd's cheers? They appeal to me the most."

"Let's just duel shall we? I summon Shield Wing in defense mode!" said Yusei, as his bird like green monster soared to take defensive positions "I en my turn with two face downs."

**Yusei 4000 LP, SC 1; Jack 4000 LP, SC 1**

"Very well, if that's the case I bring forth Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode!" replied Jack, starting his turn "Now then, let's start the show! Marauder, strike that bird monster!" Jack's warrior simply jumped in the sky and slashed through shield wing, dealing some damage to Yusei "You're still the same duelist I met years ago; I can anticipate every move you can make now!"

"Then you surely know Shield Wing is not destroyed in two attacks." Replied Yusei

"I know, that's why I'm two steps ahead." replied Jack confident "My marauder can attack once again if it attacked a defense position monster!" he said as the warrior tried to stab the bird monster, but delivered some more damage to Yusei "I end my turn with a face down."

**Yusei 2600 LP, SC 2; Jack 4000 LP, SC 2**

"My turn." Said Yusei, as he got Meteor Stream, realizing he must save it for later, when Jack least could expect it "I summon Junk Synchron to tune it up with my Shield Wing to synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" said Yusei, as his synchron pulled a chord and became three rings that Shield Wing flew to get in, as they became a light flash that brought Yusei's favorite warrior, Junk Warrior "Now Junk Warrior, take out the marauder!" shouted Yusei as his warrior soared and boosted to strike down Jack's warrior in a single strike "Now I activate Synchro Blast!" added Yusei, as his trap card activated, reducing Jack's points again.

**Yusei 2600 LP, SC 3; Jack 2800 LP, SC 3**

"Now you're dueling Yusei, but that won't be for long!" said Jack, as he started his turn "I summon Dark Tinker to the field." Said Jack, as his fiend-demon like creature with multiple arms appeared "Next I activate my face down, Powerful Rebirth, which allows me to bring back my Marauder!" said Jack as his warrior returned.

"Oh no…" said Sara worried

"Why do you worry Sara? That tuner is level 3, but the marauder is level 4." Said Bolt "Jack won't be able to bring his Red Dragon Archfiend to the field."

"He will…" said Sara worried, catching off-guard Bolt and Yanagi, as they turned and saw the marauder was now level 5, getting astonished by it.

"Powerful Rebirth gives two boosts: 100 points in defense and attack to the monster, but also a level up." Replied Jack grinning as Yusei didn't expect that "I'm the best turbo duest the world has seen Yusei, and this move just confirms it." He said as his tinker became the energy rings that would bring destruction to the field "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" shouted Jack, as from the flash light, his powerful dragon appeared in the field.

"Wow, that's some move." Said Rafael, as Mina was standing by his side smiling at Jack's move "He sure is giving his all this time; no holding back, no remorse. He's dueling as if there was no tomorrow."

"Jack is capable of a lot. He will win this duel." Said Mina, staring at the field.

"He's not wasting time." Said Yusei, surprised how fast Jack brought his powerful beast to the field. Jack simply turned at him, thinking that he had to abandon everything he had to climb from the bottom to the top, he had to betray, sell, even risk his friends lives; realizing that he sacrificed everything he had in order to get his new life, as Yusei was trying to take him down, sacrificing nothing at all, Jack was admitting, somehow, he was envious of Yusei.

Back in the seats, Sara and company were worried of how Yusei could take out that dragon,a s it was giving Jack a lot of advantage in the duel "Umm, guys" said Luna turning to the sky "what's that?" she asked, as the group looked high in the sky at some strange looking purple clouds, getting worried, as Sara still turned to the field, trying to remember what that legend said "The beginning of the end…marked is through the appearance of the Star Dragon…" she said, while everyone was confused "…the lord of the underworld on conquest shall rise, protected by the immortals and the lords of darkness, as the wicked ones and the lord of underworld bathe the world in eternal darkness."

"Wait, you've heard that legend too?" asked Yanagi surprised "That's a legend passed down by the paladins!"

"Yes, it is, and I have a really bad feeling of all of this." Replied Sara, as she turned to the duel field "I guess that, Reginald just readied the stage for the main event after all."

"Then this is not good, those clouds mean the Crimson Dragon is coming!" said Yanagi trembling

"Let's get going, shall we? I draw a card due to Dark Tinker's effect. Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, finish off that Junk Warrior!" shouted Jack, as his dragon was readying his famous attack "Absolute Powerforce!" he shouted as his dragon hit Yusei's warrior with its fist, crushing it into debris hologram immediately "I end my turn with three face downs."

**Yusei 1900 LP, SC 4; Jack 2800 LP, SC 4**

"First, I activate my Descending Lost Star, allowing me to bring back my Junk Warrior." Said Yusei as he started his turn and his warrior returned to the field "Now I summon, Hyper Synchron, to tune it up with the level 4 Junk Warrior to bring Stardust Dragon!" added yusei as his blue synchron monster appeared, joining up in a flash of light with junk Warrior "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei's dragon the soared in the sky, as once again, the marks of Signers and those of the paladins began reacting.

"_Rafael, that dragon Yusei has…"_ said Dread, as he took spirit form by Rafael, who replied "_I know, there's something more to it, that thing is just too powerful._" He added, as his brand appeared, which startled Mina a bit. "Don't worry, it's just a reaction to Jack and Yusei's duel I'm fine." He added coldly, still staring at the duel.

"Now Stardust receives a boost, thanks to Hyper Synchron, making it 300 points stronger than your dragon Jack!" said Yusei, as his dragon's power rose to 3300

"Good job, but I play my Tuner Capture, allowing me to get your Hyper Synchron." Replied Jack, as his trap card took control of the Hyper Synchron, summoning it to his side of the field.

"Well then I'll even the field. Stardust, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" shouted Yusei.

"Not at all, because with Tuner Mind, I de-tune my dragon to get two more monsters in the field!" replied Jack, as his dragon returned to his extra deck and the two monsters used for the dragon appeared in his field.

"Well, then I attack your marauder! Cosmic Flare!" shouted Yusei as his dragon charged its powerful attack and fired it at the warrior, destroying instead the Dark Tinker that interfered in the battle "No way!"

"Foolish, my trap card forces you to attack my Tinker instead." replied Jack confident "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Then my Synchro Blast takes out your life points!" answered back yusei, as his trap delivered damage at Jack

**Yusei 1900 LP, SC 5; Jack 2300 LP, SC 5**

"I draw a new card and my card of this turn." said Jack as he got a card that he thought could assure victory for him "I tune up Hyper Synchron with my Marauder to Synchro Summon back Red Dragon Archfiend!" he said as his dragon came back, stronger and meaner, roaring at Stardust "Attack now Red Dragon Archfiend!" shouted Jack, as his dragon hit strongly Yusei's, but with it still in the field.

"Hyper Synchron prevents either dragon from being destroyed in battle." Replied Yusei, as his LP were dropping down.

"Then I guess I'm lucky I had this!" said Jack revealing a trap card with a demon coming from it "Fiend Cannon delivers 500 points of damage when I can't destroy a monster in battle!" he shouted, as his cannon fired at Yusei, leaving him with only 900 LP left. However, as the attack was completed, the clouds in the sky got worse, as a red crimson thunder hit an image hologram of Yusei and Jack, as the Crimson Dragon was appearing in the stadium.

Rafael and Mina were left amazed by the dragon's appearance, as well as everybody in the stadium, save for Sayer who looked astonished "Man…that thing is bigger in person…" said Rafael, as he and Mina stared at it, while the marks of the Signers and paladins around where shining. Unknown to them, not only the paladins in the stadium were having that trouble. Rolad was staring at Kaiba Dome's direction when he saw the thunder strike, as his arm was shining too "What in the world…not again…" he said, worried, but still thinking Rafael and the others would have contacted him if something went wrong. In the apartment where they were staying, Emily and Alan also had their marks shining, as they stared at the light emanating from the stadium "Your sister called me." Said Emily looking down "It appears…its beginning." Alan simply looked serious "This can't be good. We've got to keep our guard up at all times now, dear."

Goodwin and Lazar were also amazed of the sight of the Crimson Dragon, except that Goodwin kept his calm at all times, unlike his henchmen. He contacted ZigZix, as he felt that the Ener-D the dragon emanated could overload the reactor in the city, like the previous two incidents they had, trying to summon forth the dragon.

"Finally, you come to see your master's skill in a duel." Said Jack as Yusei got near him, warning him that the dragon could destroy the entire area "Don't worry Yusei. This dragon is here to help me save the world. But first I must show him I'm the one and only master!" said Jack, until the dragon flew around the arena, creating powerful wind currents stronger than Akiza's powers, as it then soared to the sky, still as a totem rising its wings as it roared and shined brighty, as the Signers witnessing the duel, as well as Roland, Sara and Rafael were taken into a shining path where Yusei and Jack were dueling still, it appeared to be the outer space, or a view of the night sky with stars around it.

"Where are we?" asked Yusei dumbfounded, as Jack was.

"I don't know…" replied Jack a bit concerned. They were then followed by Luna and Akiza, as well as the Paladins.

"Man, what in the world happened now?" asked Roland surprised "Rafael, Sara, what's this place?" he asked his companions as he saw them.

"This is strange…" replied Sara nervous "I've never seen something like this."

"Could this be…a place of visions?" asked Rafael looking around, as the only things he saw were stars around them, noticing then Akiza and Luna were there too "So the Signers are here, but why only us as Paladins?" asked Rafael thinking, as they were floating as Yusei and Jack kept running their duel runners "Could it mean…we are somehow connected?"

They eventually reached an ancient temple built by the People of the Stars as they saw a vision of the first Signers in the world, as people greeted their five saviors of the time. They then passed through a pretty tough vision, one of Satellite and New Domino City being consumed in a giant spider mark of purple flames, as the world was being shrouded in darkness. Moments later, four large figures rose from the land, as they engulfed it in more flames, destroying the world, as a portal opened to the fiends. Luna got really scared, as she was trembling without a word to say, while the paladins looked astonished of that vision.

"This could be a vision of our future…" said Jack to Yusei "This is not fated to happen, it can still be stopped…but first we must settle this Yusei. I'll show him that the only person that can save this world and is worthy of it, it's me. I set two cards to end my turn."

**Yusei 900 LP****, SC 6; Jack 2800 LP, SC 6**

"Then let's do so." Replied Yusei disappointed "I activate SS-Silver Contrails, which grants any monster I have 1000 attack points. Now Stardust, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" shouted Yusei, as his dragon shot another cosmic flare at Jack's dragon, weakening Jack, but also harming him in the process as he realized the damage they suffered now was for real "Synchro Blast, activates again!" added Yusei, as Jack's points dropped to 1300 "I end my turn with three face downs."

Jack began thinking his strategy, as Yusei prepared his final move; overconfident that his own could grant him the duel, as he connected the moves to match his last blow "My turn then!"

**Yusei**** 900 LP, SC 7; Jack 1300 LP, SC 7**

"Maybe our dragons can't be destroyed, but I can still cause some damage to your LP! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon!" shouted Jack as his dragon hit again Yusei's, delivering real damage to him too.

"I could feel that attack…" said Yusei, recovering from it

"That's right Yusei, because in this duel" said Jack turning to him serious and coldly "is a win take all."

"Then I activate Cross Line Counter, which takes the battle damage I suffered, doubles it, and adds it as attack power to my Stardust Dragon, allowing me to attack you now!" replied Yusei as his dragon's power became 4300, as it took out more of Jack's life points, as well as harming him a bit more, as Jack looked rather happy.

"I activate now, SS-Overboost! This card gives me 4 additional SC this turn, but at the end they drop to 1." Said Jack as his counters increased, giving him the chance to end the due for good "Time to end this, with SS-End of the Storm!" the card then began creating a powerful tornado that enveloped the entire area they were at the moment, as it was charging for the end "This car card destroys every monster in the field and delivers 300 damage to the controllers by the amount of monsters destroyed!"

"I don't think so Jack, I activate Stardust Dragon's ability to cancel your spell card!" replied Yusei, as his dragon readied to sacrifice to stop the card.

"That's just perfect, because I activate Sneak Exploder, which delivers 500 damage points to you for each monster I control in your turn!"

"Then I must make this round count." Said Yusei, as his dragon was returning to the field "Since your turn ended, I recover Stardust Dragon, but I also activate Meteor Stream to end this duel!"

"That's the move I was waiting for Yusei!" replied Jack, as Yusei got astonished by hearing him say so "I activate Crimson Fire, which negates the damage I would get, doubles it, and sends it right to you as direct damage!" added Jack, as his dragon absorbed the impact and then fired a powerful fire stream at Yusei, to end the duel, until Yusei countered again.

"Sorry Jack, but I activate Shining Silver Force, which negates all that damage and destroying all you Spell and Trap cards in the field!" replied Yusei, as a barrier appeared before him and his monster, redirecting the flames at Jack's cards, destroying them but Re Dragon Archfiend "Whyd don't you give up?" asked Jack, frustrated of Yusei's move.

"I'm not one to do so, and with Overboost effect running out, you SC are back at 1." Replied Yusei,a s Jack's runner began slowing down greatly, getting behind Yusei.

**Yusei 400 LP, SC 8; Jack 800 LP, SC 2**

"I activate my last card, SS-Final Attack, allowing me to double the attack power of my Stardust Dragon!" shouted Yusei, as his dragon's power increased to 5000 attack points, enough to finish off the duel finally.

"There's no way…I can be beaten!" shouted Jack, as he knew what was going to happen.

"I don't want to hurt you Jack, but if ending this duel will return us home; then I must do so!" added Yusei, as his dragon charge once again a more powerful Cosmic Flare, taking out Jack's remaining LP and ending the duel, as they returned to New Domino City, with Jack's runner losing control and crashing, as he fell from it, with a wound in his head and blood starting to flow. Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend remain in the field, but petrified as well as they began to disappear, for the duel ended. The Signers and Paladins return to the exact location where they were, while everyone in the arena is confused as they don't know what happened, save for those that witnessed the duel in that strange place. They went missing for a moment, but returned to the stadium as if nothing had happened, the sky was clear once again, and the Crimson Dragon had disappeared as well. The outcome of the duel is unknown, until Leo sees the scoreboard, noticing Jack's points at 0, while Yusei still had 400 left, meaning he was the new Champion.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Yusei as he rushed to his friends side, who simply began trying to stand up, disappointed.

"I don't know…how Yusei, but…you're the new…Champion…" replied Jack

"But Jack that doesn't matter if what we saw in that place is true! We must find a way to stop that from happening." Replied Yusei, trying to throw some sense in Jack

"You've always wanted to be a hero…" replied Jack coldly "Now's your chance…" he added as he fainted in the arena.

"And in an unbelievable outcome, Jack Atlas has lost his title!" shouted MC quite surprised "The new hero and champion of New Domino City is none other than Yusei Fudo!" shouted MC, as the crowd was astonished to see their former champion and beloved duelist fall to Yusei, who they still saw as nothing but a problem from Satelite, scum in their lives.

* * *

Mina looked really disappointed and looing down, but she concealed with the fact that she was far more concerned of Jack's state. After cleaning a bit the mess, reporters and newscasters arrived at the stadium, taking photos of anything they could see, as they all wanted to get some piece of information in their jobs. Finally, after a while thinking, Sara immediately began greeting Yusei, as she was followed by the entire crowd, saluting their newest champion in turbo duels.

Jack was quickly taken to the hospital, to see if there was any risk in his situation. Mina simply apologized to Rafael almost crying and headed to accompany Jack to the hospital. Rafael turned to the stadium, as like it was expected, a few citizens were starting to jeer Yusei, as tey thougth that from him being from Satellite, he cheated to win the duel. He and his friends quickly got out of the stadium, as the reporters wanted a chance of interview, or more correctly, surround him to get the interview.

As he was about to leave too, Rafael received a message through his communicator "_Rafael, are you in there? Rafael, please reply!" _shouted a female voice through his communicator, as he turned it on again "Alexis? Is that you? What's going on there? I received the signal."

There was some static, until Alexis replied "_We're in troubles! Duel Academy has been taken by the fiends. We need your help!_" shouted Alexis, as Rafael could tell she was really desperate through her voice.

"I'll be heading there tonight. Please hang in there a bit longer!" shouted Rafael, as he left the stadium to join up with the group as they were about to leave. They could tell he was pretty worried. Once they reached Yusei's place, where Rafael called for Syrus, Mana and Chazz to join them, as well as Blair. Once everyone was gathered, Rafael gave them the news of Duel academy.

"Impossible?" shouted Syrus surprised, as Mana was quite confused on how the fiends got through the gate there.

Chazz was really built up, as he still had a thing for Alexis "How is Lex doing?" he asked worried.

"For the moment they are fine." Replied Rafael serious looking "They started a resistance, but they lack duelists, as the fiends have hostages." He added looking down, as he closed his fist in anger "They are requesting that the paladins reinforce their group and push back the fiends."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Akio, standing up and eager to fight "Let's go kick some fiends! They won't know what hit them."

"Akio, calm down." Replied Rafael coldly, surprising everyone "There's one more thing. They ordered Alexis do this. All of this."

"So you say that Alexis founded the resistance with Hassleberry, that she contacted you, is all part of the fiends plans?" asked Blair confused ""Why would they do that?"

"This may be a trap, because the commander of that assault group asked personally for me to go, according to Alexis' story." Replied Rafael thinking a moment "I'll just take a few, but that would be Chazz ans Syrus. Everyone else, I want you to stay in here." He quickly ordered, as his companions got a bit angry and disappointed "Listen please!" he shouted, calming down everyone "I know everyone wants to help, there are those of us that cherish to much that place. But we can't risk leaving New Domino City and the Signers alone." He then turned to Sara, as they knew what he meant "This is just the beginning, Reginald somehow foresaw this and set the pieces for this to happen. I must see what the fiends are really planning." As he was about to leave, Sara stopped him "Rafael, we'll discuss it a bit more. Tomorrow we'll make our move." She said, determined as she smiled at him. Rafael simply looked at her and answered back, as she and the others moved to their rooms in Blister's hideout.

* * *

That night, Rafael was standing outside of the place, as he stared at it "Sorry guys, but I can't endanger many of you." He said, as he took his repaired runner and headed to the meeting place. Once there, he met with Syrus, Mana, and Chazz, as they were waiting for the other member that would transport them. Moments later, a private airplane arrive, it had enough space for Rafael's runner and Chazz's car, as the pilot got down. A gray haired man around his 20 years, wearing a silver formal suit style and pants with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath it with shoes matching the shirt and a loosely fitting necktie, it was none other than another professional duelist and Chazz's comrade, Aster Phoenix "nice to see you guys still hang together." He said, taking off his pilot helmet.

"Good to see you Aster." Replied Rafael, shaking hands with him "It's been a long time since last time you provided the paladins with equipment and technology."

"Hey, one does what one can." Replied Aster, turning to Chazz and Syrus "Heya guys, how you doing?" he said smiling at his friends as they greeted each other "Well, we can tall more inside. Where are we going this time Rafael?" asked Aster, as Rafael got serious once again.

"Duel Academy. We must defeat the fiends in there." replied Rafael as they put everything inside the airplane, quickly taking off to arrive soon at Duel Academy.

Unknown to all of them, a man was watching them from a distance, the one that saved Rafael in his duel against Reginald, still wearing the hood and coat. The spirit of Yubel appeared by his side, turning to the man "So, where are we going then?" she asked, as the man simply let go a laugh.

"We'll be back at my school. We've got to help them." He added, as Yubel teleported him with the help of the Supreme King's powers.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Sara: I can't believe it! They just left us here!  
Yusei: Well, they made a good choice in leaving, people are disappearing now and I faced something strange yesterday Sara. Be careful.  
Sara: Thanks Yusei, at least you are far more reliable than him.  
Woman: My oh my, I will be rewarded by getting rid of a Chosen Paladin and a Signer. This is my time!  
Sara: Who are you? How do you know of us?  
Woman: My dear, you will soon learn to fear the Dark Generals! The Dark Signers are about to make their move!  
Yusei: Dark Signers? How do you know of them?**_

_**Sara: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 35: Awakened Darkness, The Goddess of Ruin is born!**_

_**Rafael: Darn it, they are just appearing everywhere! Yusei, Sara, good luck to you guys.**_

* * *

**And that's it. Fortune Cup is over, Goodwin's plans went smoothly, but now's the time to face the greater threats of the Dark Sginers and the Dark Generals, as they join forces in order to bring nothing but destruction. Until next time, and hope you liked it.**


	36. Episode 35: Awakened Darkness

**Hey guys, new chapter's up. Hope you like and enjoy it, this is the beginning of the Darkness Rises Arc, Dark Signers VS Signers, Dark Generals VS Paladins, and a few surpprises here and there wait ahead; there will be a new part too, one in which the Wicked Gods will make their appearance after this much time. Let's get started with this, shall we?**

* * *

_**Episode 35:**__** Awakened Darkness, The Goddess of Oblivion is reborn!**_

"I can't simply believe it!" shouted Sara quite pissed off, as she read a note that Rafael left in Blister's place "He's just so impossible sometimes." She added, trying to calm down. It was already the morning, Rafael had left the building during the night; upon this, Sara just didn't know what to think anymore, every time she felt Rafael was changing for good, opening up to his friends and trusting in them, he began to fall back like three steps. This made Sara worried, as she thought maybe he still thought that he should defeat darkness by himself, as she recalled he was a bit more of the lonely wolf type.

"Hey Mrs. Sara" Said Leo, as he was waking up, still dizzy as if he hadn't slept at all "why are you shouting at this hour in the morning? It's still too early, you know?"

Sara turned to the boy smiling "Sorry Leo, I just got carried away by something." She said, as she began looking for the kitchen "By the way, is your sister already awake too?"

"Yep, she's getting ready." Replied Leo, as he took a sit in a sofa; then looking at Sara "By the way, where is Mr. Rafael?" he asked, to which Sara simply stopped where she was, looking down "Oh, sorry for asking."

Sara turned to him smiling "Don't worry Leo. Come on; let's prepare the breakfast in that case." She added, as they were joined by Luna.

When they went downstairs, they saw Yusei staring outside, as he looked pretty serious and a bit worried "Yusei, since when were you awake?" asked Sara surprised.

"Some moment ago." replied Yusei serious "I…had an incident last night, while looking for answers to our vision." He added, to which Luna and Sara got concerned by him, knowing that if it had to do with the mark they saw all over the Satellite then he really got in troubles.

"What happened Yusei?" asked Sara worried.

"I saw someone with a spider mark in his arm." He replied, still serious "When I got to him, he challenged me to a duel where…damage from the cards was real, but I'm more concerned he had that same spider mark."

Sara got serious all of a sudden, as she knew what that was "A Shadow Duel." She said, to which Luna and Leo got confused, as Yusei reacted to it "It was one right?" Yusei simply nodded, as Sara looked down "Listen Yusei, as Paladins we've faced many crazy guys trying to release darkness in this world. A Shadow Duel, or also known as a Darkness Duel, is a different duel where everything that happens is real. You will feel the pain of each attack or effect damage as if real, nothing like the psychic duelists." she added. Yusei could tell she had bad experiences through the way she looked, recalling she was a Paladin "In the end, is a good thing you won, otherwise you wouldn't be here." She added, like cheering him up. Moments later, as they got everything ready, everyone else woke up, readying to have breakfast as it was still the morning.

As they were eating, Akio couldn't ignore the fact Rafael wasn't there, to which he asked "Say Sara, wasn't Rafael also sleeping in the building? Where is he?" Sara didn't answer, as she let him know that he went to the mission on his own "Sensei…how am I supposed to learn from him this way?" asked Akio looking a bit down.

"Akio, he told you that according as he saw you, you needed no more training." replied Lily, cheering her childhood friend "He said by his own words that you're a skilled duelist, capable of anything." Akio then got a bit better to hear that from her.

"That's still no excuse to leave us like this." added Sara, still sad he left "And on top of that, it appears that Chazz and Syrus tagged along with him."

Yusei simply turned to her "Let him be for now, I'm sure he knows he can count in you, but if something happened to him in there, he knows you guys need to protect the city." He added, as Sara was cheering up a bit, as Leo interrupted too.

"That's right; he said that the Paladins have to take care of the Signers too." He says eagerly "But I still don't get what's happening at all."

Yusei stood up, as he finished "Well, I've got to talk with Goodwin about this. Now that things have…slowed down a bit, I think everyone would like to go to their homes too." He then turned to Tanner and Yanagi "Bolt, Yanagi, can you two take Leo and Luna to their home this afternoon?"

"Sure, no problem Yusei." replied Tanner smiling "Count with us in that."

"But Yusei…" said Luna worried, as she held her arm, specifically the part where she had her mark

"Don't worry Luna; that would be until later, as soon as I can meet with Goodwin." Replied Yusei, as everyone began finishing their breakfast. After a while, Akio and Lily returned to their apartment, as so did Emily, Alan; Roland just apologized and he started wandering in the city's downtown. That left Leo, Luna, Bolt, Yanagi, Sara and Yusei in the hideout, as the day was going by. By the noon, Sara then recalled she had to go pick up something she needed "Hey Yusei, do you mind coming with me to pick up something?" asked Sara a bit nervous. Yusei nodded, as he simply took his deck and duel disk in case, as Sara did, leaving for the downtown. This time, she was wearing a single piece long dress, red colored, with a white shirt in the upper part.

* * *

On the road to a kind of clothing shop, she was blushing a bit, as Yusei was looking at the sky, wondering if what that Dark Signer told him was real, as well as the vision they had n the Fortune Cup "Yusei, are you really okay?" she asked, as she was in front of Yusei "You seem quite lost today, is something amiss?"

"It's what we saw Sara." He answered back "I have this feeling that something is going on behind the scene, as if…"

Sara then looked down, completing the sentence for him "As if darkness was readying for a fated showdown, right?" she said, catching off-guard Yusei "I may know what's to come, but it's not bound to happen." She added, as Yusei still looked confused "Listen, one of my skills as a Paladin, is the foresight. Sometime I can predict what may happened, be it in a duel or at any time." She added, as they kept going on.

"So basically you can see the future?" asked Yusei surprised, but keeping his calm as always "That sounds great, but why do you say it's not bound to happen?"

"Because I can only see hints, signs." She replied smiling at Yusei "This skill has proven useful most of the time, but there are those in which of course I wouldn't like to see it." She added, as she turned to Yusei smiling "Say, do you want a fortune telling?" she asked Yusei, as the younger hero simply smiled at her, taking off his gauntlet and lending her his hand, as Sara giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Yusei

Sara calmed down and then answered "I don't need to see cards or your hand, all I need is to look at your eyes" she replied as she stared at his "and stare a moment." She added, as in her mind, she began seeing strange images. She saw Yusei fighting in a strange giant mark, like the Nazca line of the giant in purple flames, with a black hooded man, as Yusei's opponent simply was countering him. When Yusei was about to lose, he brought his ace card, Stardust Dragon, readying for the final assault bringing down a mighty multi eyed black dragon his opponent controlled. But later one, a huge shadow being awakened from the ground, with blue lines around his upper body, as the being harnessed a strange energy surrounding the duel field, as it attacked Yusei, causing him to lose control on his runner and crashing, as he ended up badly wounded; later on she saw a great shadow covering Yusei, as if darkness would claim him as another victim. Sara immediately lost focus, as her hand was trembling, losing the rest of the vision. Yusei loked at her, pretty concerned for her "Sara, what happened?" he asked, as he helped her take a seat nearby. Sara was hesitant to answer, as she turned to Yusei who looked worried at her, as she thought "_Not him…not him too…_" she then calmed down, as minutes went by. Once done, they proceeded to the shop which was a few meters away, as they entered while Sara looked for someone.

"Sara, I'm glad to see you here!" said a young gray haired woman wearing the shop's uniform, a simple shirt below a green jacket with the logo of the company, which was endorsed presumably by the top model, Misty Tredwell, as photos of her were hanging in the store for women's clothes "Long time no see Sara, how are you doing?" asked the girl, about Yusei's age.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Mizuki." Replied Sara, as she hugged her friend, turning to Yusei "Oh, this is a friend of mine Yusei, her name is Mizuki Yuuki, she's sister to a friend of Alan and mine, Stuart."

"Nice to meet you Mizuki." Replied Yusei

"Nice to meet you too Mr. King Yusei." Replied Mizuki, as she then put her hand in her mouth, apologizing "I'm really sorry, I swear it just slipped away, I never meant to expose you!"

"Don't worry, it's not like New Domino City will accept me as a King like they did with Jack, not that I want it too." Replied Yusei

Mizuki simply got really happy as she handed them a few papers "These is a little something from me, coupons offers for the shop. You can use them on almost anything in here. They sure will be helpful for you two, as a couple." She said bluntly, as Sara and Yusei got embarrassed, Sara being the most, as her face was all red now, to which Mizuki apologized yet again. Just then she asked Sara "Well, what can I help you with Sara?" she asked.

"Well, your brother said he wanted to give me something." Replied Sara "He said he would give you something to hand me, as he was busy playing in the local."

Mizuki then hit slowly her right hand with her left one, as she recalled "How could I forget it! He did give me something." She said as she guided them to her post, where she began looking for something in her backpack, as she found a bag with black box in it "This is it, I guess. He told me to not sneak on it and I have kept my promise." Sara then got the box, turning to Mizuki smiling.

"Thanks a lot Mizuki. See you later then. Oh, give my regards to your brother too!" she added, as she and Yusei were about to leave. Mizuki simply waved goodbye, as she saw them leaving, returning to her job inside, unaware that someone began following Yusei and Sara on their way back.

"That Mizuki, she sure is quite active." Said Sara, as she was smiling, then turning to Yusei "I'm sorry if what she told made you felt…"

"No problem Sara, it's okay." Replied Yusei as he and Sara looked at each other, as Sara snapped out of again.

"I-it's not like we are a couple indeed!" she added, as she was red again, while Yusei looked a bit embarrassed and blushing a bit. As they began moving again, Yusei got a glimpse of someone following them, another hooded person, but with no mark to notice, at least for now.

* * *

They were about to reach Blister's place, until Yusei stopped "Yusei, what happened?" asked Sara, as Yusei asked her to lower her voice "Look over there." He whispered, as he slowly pointed quite calmly at the person that was following them, as Sara got serious "This can't be good, we've got to shake him off, but we can't enter Blister's place either. Any ideas Yusei?" she asked, as Yusei took her by her arm and told her to run as he did. They ran towards the road ahead, as the hooded person tried to follow them. Yusei guided them to an area where there were less people around, so they could ask about this possibly Dark Signer.

It wasn't until the stopped right in front of a dead end that they stopped, as they were cornered by the hooded person "What do you want with us?" asked Yusei serious, as no answer came back "You're not the talkative type right? You better stay away." added Sara, as she got her Paladin medal "You don't know with are you messing. Stay away." The hooded person simply began laughing, as her laugh seems like that of a woman. Yusei simply stood between Sara and the hooded woman, protecting her.

"How valiant," said the hooded woman, as she took off her head hood, revealing she was indeed a woman; she had silver whitish hair and was approximately a year older than Sara, her voice a bit melodic accent like that of a teenager and with a British "I do know about you. You're Sara, second in command to the Paladins of Light." She said, as Sara was surprised she knew of them "You're also a Chosen Paladin, wielding the famous Ilyan Paladin Card." added the pursuer, as she smiled deviously at Sara "And you know Stuart, a companion in music of mine." She added, as Sara finally recalled that she had seen her before, remembering there was a woman in Stuart's group that resembled her.

"It can't be…is that you Susan?" asked Sara happily, while Susan seemed still cold "I'm happy, I thought it was someone else, like maybe a Dark General or Dark Signer." She added, as she was happy to see her. Yusei still looked at her coldly, feeling something was not right. Sara was about to head to salute her, until she was stopped by Yusei "Yusei, what now?"

"Is that Stuart a Paladin or something?" asked Yusei coldly, still watching Susan closely, as he felt something odd from her.

"No, why do you ask?" replied Sara, as she then got worried of Susan knowing all about her "It can't be…how you could know…of us?"

Susan then giggled a bit, as she lifted her arm, showing she had a similar mark to that of the guy that Yusei fought the day before had too, but with the form of a fairy dark colored, as its wings were spanning "A Dark Signer...but what could that mark mean?" said Yusei, as he was readying his Duel Disk.

"I'm really surprised of this." Said Susan, as she got her dark duel disk ready "I was told to test a Paladin's power," she said while watching Sara "but it seems I won't only take down a Paladin, but also a Signer. That will be pretty beneficial for me." She added, as Yusei and Sara got really worried to hear her "But, that's not my mission today, but something else."

"What are you seeking Susan?" asked Sara concerned, as she readied her duel disk "Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

Susan simply closed her eyes, as she thought a moment, opening her eyes as she was looking down "You have heard of the darkness approaching this world right?" asked Susan, as both Yusei and Sara nodded "Well, you'll find out as soon as we end…this duel!" she shouted, as Yusei and Sara were forced into a tag team, while Susan was on her own with 4000 LP "Since I'm on my own against you two, I'll draw 10 cards and have a turn after each of yours." She added, as Yusei and Sara got worried.

**Susan 4000 LP, Hand 10; Yusei-Sara, 4000 LP, Sara's Hand 5, Yusei's Hand 5**

"Very well, I'll start this duel then." Said Sara, as she got her card ad began planning her strategy "I'll start up things by calling Defender the Magical Knight in defense position!" said Sara, as her blue armored knight appeared in the field, protecting behind his shield "Since it was summoned, I can place a Spell counter on him this turn. I end my turn setting two cards and activating my Arcane Barrier spell card." Said Sara, as her spell appeared by Defender's side and Defender's shield orb began glowing.

"Then that's my move." Said Susan as she got her card, looking serious at her contenders "For the moment being I set two cards, as I summon Djinn, Presider of Rituals in defense mode." She said, as a green skinned gladiator fiend monster with a sword, shield and helmet appeared in the battlefield "That's the end of my turn." She added as she discarded 2 cards.

"Then my turn comes around." said Yusei, as he tried to figure out what Susan tried "I'll start by bringing my Speed Warrior in attack mode." He added as his reliable skater warrior appeared in the field "Since I summoned it, this turn Speed Warrior can double its attack points, so now I change Defender to strike you down! Go Defender!" the knight immediately jumped and landed in front of the fiend, as it cut it in half the fiend, destroying it "And now Speed Warrior will take a toll in your…" said Yusei, as he noticed Susan activated an Ultimate Offering trap.

"I activate my trap card, paying 1000 LP of my own to bring forth two monsters, you already met one of their partners, they are Djinn, Cursenchanter and the Prognosticator of Rituals." Replied Susan, as her as the Cursenchanter appeared, a blue skinned fiend with magician's attires and a staff; then followed by the purple skinned fiend that appeared to be some kind of executioner with a morning star "They are of course, defending only." she added, as her fiends took defensive positions.

"Then I go after your cursenchanter with Speed Warrior!" replied Yusei, as his warrior simply swoop by and kicked the fiend as in a dash attack "I end my turn with a face down, your move Susan." Said Yuse as their opponent was about to make her move "But first, tell me something." he added as Susan stared at them "What do you exactly know of the Signers and the Paladins and how do you know it?"

Susan simply remained silent a moment, as she answered "The path we take in life leads to unknown roads." She replied, confusing Yusei and Sara as it was evident she avoided the question "I've read and looked for information on many things, as I discovered of the ancient conflicts that took part in this world." She replied, crossing her arms "The Atlantis War that unleashed the Orichalcos, the ancient war that an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt faced against darkness, the Crimson Dragon's struggle against the Underworld King, and the war of the Paladins and the Fiends of Destruction; evil is lurking in this world and in each generation, the saviors that will fight for humanity, there are those that doubt of that." She said, as Sara got surprised she knew that at least, one of the paladins was doubtful of his duty "Not only him Sara, but you and Roland do too." Added Susan, as Sara got astonished to hear her say that.

Yusei then got worried as he turned to Sara to see her tremble a bit "Don't worry Sara, I'll cover you. Don't let her words confuse you." Sara simply smiled back at Yusei, as she returned to normality.

"I'm not lying, that's the truth." Replied Susan as she got her card and smiled upon seeing the card "I'll save this for now. I think I'll set a monster and end my turn."

**Susan 3000 LP, Hand 6; Yusei-Sara 4000 LP, Yusei Hand**** 4, Sara Hand 2**

"Here I go again then…" said Sara, still thinking of what Susan told her "I'll go by summoning my **Lady of Magic** to the field!" added Sara as her magical silver haired girl appeared in the field "Now the time has come! By tuning up with Defender, I Synchro Summon **Magical Runeknight Ilyan**!" added Sara, as her paladin card that looked like her appeared in the field, swinging her sword to face the enemies ahead "The time to attack has arrived, I'm using Speed warrior to strike down your last Djinn monster!" added Sara as Yusei's warrior simply swoop by and defeated the last Djinn of Susan, giving her and Yusei a field advantage "Now Ilyan, attack her face down monster!" she shouted as her knight jumped and launched a powerful magic wave from her sword in a swift swing, clashing with the face down monster, revealing a Marshmallon "Fine, it appears it won't leave for now. I end my turn." She added as her LP went down by 1000 points.

"Here I go then." replied Susan, as she felt a strong presence in the next card ad smiling as she got it "The pieces are falling in its place, I guess I'll set another monster, as I activate my Hand Destruction. We get rid of two cards," she said as she chose her cards, while Sara was forced to drop her hand "and then we draw two new cards. I end my turn."

"Here I come then. I summon Turbo Synchron to the field!" said Yusei, as his little green machine like a racing car appeared in the field "Next I Special Summon Turbo Booster in attack mode, as I tune up for the Synchro summon of Armory Arm!" shouted Yusei, as his new monsters joined Speed Warrior for the appearance of his gauntlet black machine arm, as it equipped to Ilyan, reducing its size to fit perfectly, as the knight had an improved weapon now "Now, Ilyan attacks your face down monster!" added Yusei as the knight jumped and used its sword, harnessing power with the arm weapon, creating a devastating expansion wave that took by surprise a Mystic Tomato in the field, destroying it.

Susan simply stood by, as her LPs were reduced once again, placing her in a dire situation "Good move, but my tomato brings another one to the field." She said coldly, as the dark tomato appeared, smiling deviously "You done?"

"Yes, for the moment being." Replied Yusei a bit worried. They had the upper hand, but Susan apparently had everything planned.

"What a shame." said Susan as she got her new card "First, I activate my Ritual Spell Card, End of the World!" she shouted, as a plasma beam landed in front of Susan, as she began smiling "Now, I only need to send monsters that reach or surpass the level 8 limit, that's where the friends you sent to the graveyard enter." She added, as her Djinn monsters appeared in the field "This three Djinn monsters are unique, if I want to Ritual Summon, I just need to remove them from play from my graveyard, to even give the ritual summoned monster an interesting boost, but first let's greet the monster I call!" she said, as a white light began descending "Mistress of destruction, your arrival shall purge the world! Beseech for a better future! Ritual Summon! Purge everything, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" she shouted, as the plasma beam faded, revealing a woman that resembled her a lot, but this was in fact Ruin, the monster card in par with destructive power, emissary of the end. Sara simply got startled to see her, as she had read of her in the paladin scripts and ancient texts "That's right Sara, this monster is my true form; I'm just a reincarnation of the fallen Dark General Ruin, but things get worse as I have this card yet to play." She added, as she held a dark aura surrounded card "I tribute my Marshmallon with my Tomato to summon my Dark Tuner monster!" she shouted, as Yusei got astonished to hear she had one and both monsters becaem spheres that were absorbed in a dark beam "Come forth now, **Dark Minion**!" she said, as a dark skinned demon gargoyle appeared in the field, level 12 and with 0 attack and defense points "This monster is far more terrible than it seems, you'll see it in tiem, since I play the Card Destruction spell card, sending out entire hand to the graveyard and drawing the same number of cards." She said, as she dropped four cards and draw four new, as Yuse dropped his hand too "Time to start the show, by removing from play four cards in my graveyard, I reduce Ruin's level to four."

"This is not good." said Yusei pretty nervous, as Sara got worried too.

"What do you mean Yusei?" asked Sara nervous too.

"Controlling a level four monster with a level 12 Dark tuner means she can summon a negative level 8 Dark Synchro monster. That won't be good, if a negative level 5 is dangerous." Replied Yusei, as he was thinking of some way to face the storm ahead.

"That's right. Dark Tuners are subtracted to the level of the non-Tuner monster. Which I will do to unleash my true power!" she added, as her Dark Tuner turned to Ruin, as it self-destructed and sent its 12 dark colored stars to eliminate the four stars of Ruin, as they were dragged in a dark beam that enveloped Ruin, as she floated in the air unconscious "As the end approaches, purgatory will cleanse these lands for the new start! Mark a new beginning for the world as hope is lost! Dark Synchro! My true desire, **Ruin, Goddess of Oblivion**!" she shouted, as a wind current was released, surrounding Susan too, as the evolved form of Ruin landed. It looked the same in appearance, but she had a larger head band, like that of a queen; a longer and prettier red yellowish dress, with a black bottom part; she also had sleeves similar to those of nobles, similar to the originals Ruin used; she also wielded a longer and more mystical red staff with a red orb between the red wings of a bat; her attack power was 2900, with 2100 defensive points, and negative level 8 "Things will get now tougher, since my Dark Tuner has a unique ability." She added, as Ilyan was surrounded by a dark aura, as she felt a greater pain, closing her right arm as she fell, to the ground, barely kneeling, as her attack points were cut down to 1700.

"Ilyan! What did you do to her?" asked Sara quite worried.

"It's simple. Since my Dark Minion was used for a Dark Synchro Summon I can halve the attack power of any monster in the field, in this case, Ilyan ends up weakened." Replied Susan, as Ruin was smiling deviously at Yusei's and Sara's monster "Now let's recover the powers I've lost in these ages." Added Susan, as a low whirlwind was rising around her, as she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky, as the whirlwind ceased "Time to end Ilyan in battle…"

Sara simply looked determined, as she showed a smile "_Come, if you do that, I'm sure using Mirror Force will defeat your monster. Even so, if that trap fails, Dimensional Prison will secure the job._" said Sara to herself in thoughts, as she had planned the victory strike "Come on end this at once then."

"Don't underestimate her Sara." said Yusei serious "She can turn around the duel at any moment."

"And that's what I plan." Added Susan, as Sara got surprised by the spell card she played "I activate the Giant Trunade, forcing every Spell or Trap card back to my opponent's hand." She said, as a powerful tornado pushed back every spell and trap card in the field to their owner's hand "Now Ruin, attack Ilyan with Purge Chaos Wave!" Ruin then smiled and shouted, as she charged a powerful magic wave in her staff's orb, shooting it at Ilyan as the magic wave crashhed with Ilyna, destroying her, as Sara looked rather disappointed and confused; Susan simply stared at Sara, as she noticed Yusei was still as always, trying to cheer up Sara "Very well, I've seen what I needed." Replied Susan, as her Ruin disappeared and her duel disk deactivated, catching off-guard Yusei and Sara "I suppose you and your friends are not ready to face the Envoys of Destruction, maybe to face the Dark Signers and the Dark Generals." She said, turning her back on both of her opponents, as she readied to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Sara quickly standing from the ground as Yusei followed her, approaching Susan "Please, any information you know…" she said, turning to Yusei "about the dark clouds surrounding the future."

Susan simply let go a sigh, as she turned back to Yusei and Sara "Look, you ust understand this. The Wicked Gods and the Underworld King…they are as powerful as each other. The only problem is three of them were released as cards, which ended up in your friend's hands." She said as Sara knew she was referring to Rafael "Destiny has already set the battlefield, Mr. Goodwin knows of this, and one more thing" she said, as a spell circle appeared below her, surrounding her "The Dark Signers are the ones looking to undo the ties that bind the Wicked Gods, as the Underworld King is one himself. However, seeing this as an opportunity to end the war that has waged for centuries, the Dark Generals were ordered to move in." she said, as Yusei got worried.

"What do you know about a spider mark, belonging to the Dark Signers?" he asked worried, as Susan simply looked down.

"I've heard rumors, that the Dark Signers have time in the move." She said as the circle began glowing "The spider mark belongs to their leader. Personally, I've never meant any of the members. I just dueled with you guys to see if you had what it takes to defeat darkness this time around, but you need to improve your skills, that may be the only way to defeat darkness at long last." Said Susan, as the circe was taking her already "One more thing, be wary of darkness, it comes in many ways! When the time comes don't hesitate, just act!" she added as she disappeared in the spell. Yusei and Sara simply looked at each other, wondering what was to come.

* * *

They headed off to Blister's place again, waiting as the sunset was approaching. Luna and Leo were readying to leave with Tanner and Yanagi for they home, as Sara and Yusei were waiting in the building "Yusei, are you sure you want to talk with Goodwin about this?" asked Sara worried "After all, it's possible he knew of this according to what Rafael felt when he was with him in the Fortune Cup."

Yusei simply looked serious, as Securities arrived "It's the only way we may find something about this mess." He said, as he headed out hearing how Trudge was shouting at him through the speaker they brought "You can come in, if that places your mind at ease." He said, turning to Sara, as she smiled with him, moving on to meet with Director Goodwin in the event of Jack's movie, as they waited for Lazar to take them to an incomplete bridge in New Domino City outskirts, it was supposed to head to the Satellite. There, they were waited for Director Goodwin.

"Good to see you Yusei Fudo." He said, greeting the new champion, turning to Sara "It's good to see you're here too Mrs. Sara, I supposed you'd come too." He added, as Sara and Yusei looked seriously at him "I suppose you two wonder what this bridge here is." He said turning to Satellite "This Bridge was built to join the Satellite with New Domino City, but that dream became difficult to accomplish."

"Because Sector Security's Bureau prevents that." Replied Sara looking seriously at Goodwin "But you yourself broke that rule, by bringing Yusei here with your long scheme."

"Do you truly believe that could be true, Goodwin?" asked Yusei seriously "To connect Satellite and the city?"

Goodwin simply smiled at him "You should know it better than anyone Yusei, for you built a Duel Runner on your own there and here you are, on the other side of the sea." Added Goodwin proudly "I'm sure that you will be the one responsible of joining both societies in one."

Yusei then looked at Satellite, still looking serious "I'll help you with whatever you want, but only if you promise to help in completing the bridge." Added Yusei, turning to Goodwin, who simply turned serious at him "Yusei, you will need Mrs. Sara's help in this task." Added Goodwin, turning to Sara "I can't do that, for doing so would connect a disaster." He said, as Yusei wondered what he meant "It's time you know the truth of all this." He said, as Sara and Yusei began hearing him out.

* * *

Far away, Aster's airplane was about to reach Duel Academy, as they made a minor stop to equip themselves. Chazz was impatient as always, but far more concerned of Alexis; Syrus was sitting next to Mana, wondering what was to come as he hugged her in her sleep; Aster was busy controlling the plane as they were about to reach their destination; while Rafael simply stood up and took a parachute, as if he would need it later "Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to reach Duel Academy. We thank you for travelling with Aster Airlines and we're glad to know you enjoyed the ride." He said through his microphone, as Chazz simply looked impatient.

"Yeah, but next time at least show a movie or something else man." He said smiling, as everyone knew they tried to break the tense mood in the plane. Rafael simply looked down at the school, as it was years he was there for the last time "_I never believed I would come back. I hope Alexis and company are okay._"

However, in Duel Academy, a new shadowy and mysterious building was built near Duel Academy. Inside, it seemed to be an operations base for defense, as it was equipped with radars, as well as fiend relics that showed the entire island, as they looked for the rebel duelists. A group of Mad Archfiends, Dark Hunters and the captain of the group, Prometheus, King of the Shadows was watching over them, until a signal began beeping in the Mad Archfiend's station "What's the problem?" asked Prometheus, moving towards the radar's monitor, which showed Aster's plane.

"Sir, we've spotted an airplane approaching too much to the island." replied one of the Mad Archfiends, getting worried "Should we deploy the commander's secret weapon?"

Prometheus simply stared, as he enlarged the image, managing to see Rafael through a window of the plane "Engage the enemy. I must inform the general of this." He said, taking his leave of the building, as he headed to Duel Academy. The soldiers stationed in the base simply began laughing, as they pushed a button and an alarm began sounding. In the volcano of the island, a loud roar was heard, as a gray demon like zombie dragon simply swoop out of it, with a trace of lava around it.

Within the plane, Aster's radar began sounding, as he looked around to see the target. The airplane simply shook, as they were hit by something "What happened just now?" asked Aster worried, as Mana woke up and Chazz and Syrus looked through the windows to find anything odd. Mana looked through one too, until she saw a strange looking dragon, screaming in fear as she recognized it as the Berserk Dragon. Rafael simply stood up, heading to talk with Aster "Hey Aster, I'll by you guys some time to land!" he shouted, as Aster doubted.

"Are you crazy? With that thing outside you won't stand a chance to land or anything!" replied Aster concerned "Stop fooling around and don't do anything risky!"

"You want to land alive and in one piece?" asked Rafael serious while Aster remained silent, as another impact hit the plane.

"Fine, do what you must." Replied Aster finally.

Rafael simply took some goggles, wearing them and heading to the hatch, as it opened with him jumping to it. Rafael simply focused most of his power in one card he had in hand "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Rafael, as his dragon appeared in the human world, roaring and catching the attention of the zombie dragon, which swooped back to attack "If I'm not wrong, that dragon is already weakened, which means this could be enough." Said Rafael, as he got another card "But just in case, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" shouted Rafael, as he harnessed the power of his dragon's ultimate attack, firing it at the zombie dragon, as it also fired its attack, clashing with the white dragon's. The battle seemed even, yet it turned out one sided, as Rafael's dragon won the battle, defeating the zombie dragon and reducing it to cinders. Rafael simply smiled at activated his communicator, as Aster and the others looked surprised through the windows at him "Hey Aster, land as soon as possible, one of the wings was damaged a lot." He asid, as the plane descended to Duel Academy.

Later in the night, in the Chancellor's office, Prometheus was standing in front of Dark Ruler Ha Des and the Infernal General, Mefist; as the leader of the assailant group, the human that challenged Alexis and Tyranno was sitting in the room, listening to them "Sir, those paladins have arrived and destroyed my precious pet!" shouted Ha Des, as his dragon was defeated in the last assault "We must stop them as soon as possible!"

Mefist simply looked and laughed at Ha Des "Your fault for having such a ridiculous pet, you should fight your own battles fool." He added cynically.

"That's enough." Interrupted the human, tired of the foolish discussion "Prometheus, what did you see in the ship?"

Prometheus simply showed his boss the image he compiled from the defeat of Berserk Dragon, showing off Rafael above his dragon; later one of his friends landing in the forests of the island, as their boss simply smiled happily "So he decided to join the fun after all. Ha Des, Prometheus, I don't need his friends to meddle into this. Take them out. Mefist, bring me the commander. He's a turbo duelist, so you'll have some fun this time after all."

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Aster: The plane was pretty damaged, it'll take me a few hours to get it back in action, but look what I've found.  
Blair: Hi guys…  
Chazz: BLAIR? What are you doing here?  
Rafael: Guys, this is not the time, the enemy is moving already.  
Mefist: Good to see you know of our presence, turbo duelist. Ha Des, Prometheus, finish off his friends; I'll handle this fool myself!  
Rafael: Don't underestimate us Paladins without a fight, Fiend.**_

_**Blair: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 36: Clashing Forces, Trident Dragion rises to the challenge!**_

_**Alexis: Guys you made it!  
Chazz: My dear Alexis, for you, I'd travel all around the world. Let me finish Prometheus in your name!**_

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning of this arc, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the tardiness with it, I was busy cheecking a few things of this and teh next chapters before getting it ready to go. Until next update guys! See you later and thanks for the time reading my stuff.**


	37. Episode 36: Clashing Forces

**Well, here comes another chapter everyone! Hello again, thanks reading the fanfic to those tht are doing so. First of all, this time I want to thank DragonKnight15 for once again spreading word of my fanfic in his own story. I really appreciate his help not only pointing out a few mistakes (like that one of Armory Arm's effect, which I couldn't see back in the previous chapter, sorry for that one readers) , liking the story and helping me with a few details of the story as well, but also doing me that favor and that he likes pretty much this story.**

**Now, moving to the next matter, by now you may have noticed that Sara and Rafael have some crushes with Yusei and Akiza or Mina. This is just an idea I got for the fanfic, nothing is determined yet, and as I wrote some time ago in the fanfic's summary, I'll make special endings by the time I reach there. For now, just think of them as a humor touch or a serious matter in the story (it also becomes plto wise sometimes, for a few important events). Anywyas, let's get going to the next chapter of the arc, Darkness Rises. Hope you like it guys.**

* * *

_**Episode 36: Clashing Forc**__**es, Trident Dragion rises to the challenge.**_

After landing in a thick forest in the island by the other side of the girl's dorm and the lake, Aster told his friends to get their things out of the airplane, for him to check on what was wrong with the wing and possibly start the repairs. Chazz simply took out his car parking it nearby, as Rafael moved his runner along, checking its computer to see if he had received any message from the other paladins, but with nothing new there; he then turned on the hologram system, trying to locate any paladin signals nearby and where the fiends were stationed in the island.

"Let's see, here's the main building of the academy." He said, pointing to the large building "Knowing the fiends, they surely have their leaders in there. These little stations around it are possibly security posts." He added, as Chazz, Syrus and Mana were approaching "This won't be easy at all; we must first locate Alexis and the others."

"My sweet Alexis is surely leading the entire assault group to recover the Academy!" said Chazz, closing his eyes as he began imagining Alexis in the academy's uniform leading more duelists against the fiends, until Rafael snapped him out of his fantasy "Hey, what was that for?"

"Please Chazz, now's not the time." replied Rafael seriously "Alexis told me students began disappearing as the resistance was being assembled. She and Tyranno believe they were kidnapped by the fiends and held as hostages."

"Hey Chazz!" asked Aster, as he jumped from his airplane's wing, cleaning his hands a bit "Do you have by any chance any tools in your car? I need a few wrenches and a screwdriver." He said, approaching the group "As for the battle plan, why don't we draw some attention to ourselves?"

Rafael simply began thinking it, as he recalled a small device in the Berserk Dragon as he fought it with his white dragon "Maybe we've dragged their attention already. That dragon had a small camera, possibly transmitting the signal to the stations." added Rafael, as he was getting his helmet and getting on his runner "I'll survey the area; everyone, stick together until I return." he added as he turned on the engine and rode through the forest, looking around the area they landed, as it was still night. Aster immediately began working once again in the plane, as it was getting darker.

After a few minutes, Rafael returned to the camp, tired and a bit worried "Any success on finding anyone around here?" asked Syrus worried, as Mana was already sleeping in his leap as they lit a small fire for a brief moment; Rafael answered no with his head.

"Even worse. There are a lot of patrols in the area." He added, crossing his arms, as he took seat "The probability that they find us is low, however we need to find Alexis and the duelists that are fighting back, that may be the only chance we have to win a battle here." He added, as he turned to Aster, who was still working in the plane engine "How long has he been checking that? I thought he would fix it in a few hours."

"When your plane is reached by a zombie dragon's flames and the engine of a wing gets hit forcefully by them, then we can talk about this stuff." Said Aster, jumping again from the wing, cleaning his hand from the dirt "Anyways, sorry about that and the plane won't be working for a while." He added, taking a seat too "A day maybe, that's all I need."

"Well, we still have to find the others and push the fiends, so we have time." Replied Rafael, staring at the night sky.

"However, there's something more that happened while you were gone." Added Aster, standing up and guiding Rafael back to the plane. Inside of it, Chazz was trying to communicate throught he planes communicators, but with no success "Chazz, I told you there must be a jammer around here. At least the communicators in the plane won't work." added Aster seriously, at Chazz who was impatient now.

"But we must see if anyone can come for her! She will be in danger if she stays longer, not to add I don't like to be with her that much." Shouted Chazz annoyed, as he kept trying turning the communicator.

"What does she mean with 'she'?" asked Rafael confused.

"You should see who sneaked up." added Aster, as he took him to the back part of the plane, where they had the runner and the car. Rafael simply got surprised to see Blair sitting in the seats, as she was trying to avoid him to see her in there. She was wearing a similar orange shirt like that she used while in duel academy, as well as a similar short and stockings black colored, but a bit bigger; the only difference was that she wore a white jacket in place of her red jacket of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" asked Rafael, as Blair simply smiled back at him, nervous and with a sweat drop behind her.

"Hi Rafael…" she replied nervous, still smiling back "I…just wanted to come back, that's all." she added barely giggling. Rafael kept looking at her, coldly.

"She sneaked up in the 'Thunder's' car." added Aster, with his arms folded and looking serious at him "We found her when you were gone, we don't know if you alowed her to come because she says she had permission. we wanted to know the truth, that's all." he added, as Rafael looked serious, but a bit mad too.

"I thought I was clear in my decision of coming alone Blair I..." He replied, as Blair just stood up immediately.

"Rafael, I want to help Jaden and the others!" she replied, losing her calm "I can't simply standby like that. You all treat me like a burden, but I can do more than just inform or investigate!" she replied, looking serious. Rafael simply remained silent a moment, as she turned to the window a moment "I want you to understand me. I'm also a paladin and it's a real pain to be left in the rear all the time, while everyone risks their lives. I helped you when everybody was kidnapped, remember?" Rafael just closed his eyes a moment, as Blair still was looking at him "Please, give me a chance. I know I can do this."

Rafael simply sighed, as Aster stared at him "It would be foolish to send you back and there's no way to do so even." He replied, as Blair understood he was allowing her to take part of the mission "One thing Blair." Blair simply nodded, as she was happy to see he allowed her to be with them "I'm not sure if Jaden is around here, so I just want you to keep your calm and be focused on what we're doing."

"Of course I will!" replied Blair happily "I won't disappoint you guys, I swear it!" she said hugging Rafael, as she then let him go after a while. Moments later, as the midnight was getting near, those outside entered at the plane to rest, while the men turned for guard, to keep them safe during the night.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing they did was pick up things and look for Alexis, as Rafael's runner had finally caught her signal, locating her at the spa that was located not too far from their position. Chazz and Rafael transported the group, as Aster decided to stay behind, to finish fixing the airplane for any moment they would need it.

"Umm, is it my imagination or is this jungle far deeper than I thought?" asked Blair, a bit surprised they had been walking for a few hours and still haven't find anything.

"It's natural to think so. It's been a long time since we were here, remember." Replied Rafael, looking at his surroundings "I'll triangle our position." He added, as he readied his map hologram through his wrist communicator, as he marked another position in it and looked carefully at it "A bit more, we should be reaching the current whereabouts of the duelists at any rate." He added, as he began running, just to be passed pretty fast by Chazz, as he seemed pretty happy.

"My dear Alexis, I'm coming for you!" shouted Chazz with heart shaped eyes "Don't fear, your knight in shining armor has arrived!" he added, as he already was at least 100 meters from the group.

"Come on, I told him to stick with the group!" replied Rafael, as he turned to his friends, who began running towards the direction Chazz took.

Moments later, they heard a loud explosion, quickly followed by shouts and growls. The group immediately realized that a battle was ensuing between the remaining duelists of Duel Academy and the occupying fiends, as more explosions were heard. The group began hurrying the march, as they got outside of the forest right on the other side of the lake, as they saw a rather medium group of fiends attacking duelists. Chazz was already fighting too, guiding his Armed Dragon Lv 10, his Ojama King, and the powerful VWXYZ Catapult Dragon Cannon in battle. The group tried to spot anyone familiar, as they saw their blond friend commanding her Cyber Primas and the Cyber Blader to fend off the fiend group; moments later, two huge tyrannosaurs appeared, one was equipped with mechanical features, as electricity was flowing through it, the other one looked really fierce and armored with tough red grayish scales, roaring as it made the fiends fall back.

"Those are surely Tyranno and Alexis." Said Syrus eager "Man, they really are fighting back a lot! That's the spirit of the GX Generation!" he added, as he was turning his duel disk on.

Rafael simply smiled at Syrus comments, as he inside felt Jaden's teaching sto him were for nothing, as Jaden always treasured friendship and trust, believing he thought those things to Rafael "Well, you can thank that to Jaden Sy. He's the inspiration of our generation." Said Rafael smiling eagerly "I say we should join the party now, what do you guys think?"

"Alexis my love!" shouted Chazz standing by his dragon's shoulder, as it crossed the lake with it, catching Alexis and Tyranno's attention "I've come back for you!"

"Chazz?" replied Alexis quite surprised to see him there, but even more that he still thought of her as his girlfriend. They then turned to the lake, as a powerful roar was heard from that direction. A Blue Eyes White Dragon suddenly appeared, as it was accompanied by Judgment Dragon and a Cyber End Dragon. She then managed to see with the monsters Syrus, Blair and Rafael, heading to their position to face the fiends "Guys…you've come!" she added smiling happily, as she felt things were changing for good.

"That's all we need!" added Tyranno smiling eagerly as he held his right hand with his left one "Let's kick the fiends out now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the fiends first line, many of them began running back to the place they came from, as they saw the powerful dragons land in front of them and attacking so much the frontline that it got devastated in seconds "Look out! The Paladins have arrived!" was heard a lot as they fell back, trying to escape from the dragons. Mefist simply stared at the group of paladins, as he knew the time to act was upon him. He returned to call his comrades, Ha Des and Prometheus to fulfill their task.

"Rafael, guys, thanks for coming." said Alexis, as soon as the skirmish ended, as the Paladin group began descending and approaching to greet her old friends "I'm really happy to see you guys here."

Tyranno also approached, saluting them the military way "Good to see you Commander." He said smiling at Rafael, who simply let go a laugh.

Chazz immediately got down of his monster standing right in front of Alexis, staring at her eyes romantically "My dear Alexis, not a day has passed that I have not thought of you." He then took her hand, as she looked surprised he really still loved her "I'm here to fight for you, ending this battle myself."

"By the way Alexis," said Rafael as he then saw three shadows approaching them from the hill "guys, sorry, but this battle isn't over yet." He said, pushing a button in his wrist communicator, as his runner began to initiate, heading to his position from the airplane, tracking down the best route outside of the forest.

Hearing Rafael, his friends turned to see the three captains that had been giving troubles, serving the fiends. Mefist immediately galloped with his demonic armored stallion, as it whinnied, stopping right in front of Rafael and lifting its front hooves, as Mefist pointed at Rafael with his axe. Prometheus and Ha Des then joined their comrade, as they teleported in shadows "I suppose you must be Rafael, commander in turn of the Paladins of Light." Said Mefist, putting away his axe; Rafael didn't reply, as Mefist simply chuckled "Excellent, our General wants to meet you, now if you'll come with me." He then took again his axe, laughing as everyone thought he would kill him "Or should I take you by force?"

Rafael simply let go a confidence laugh, as he closed his eyes "You really are a fool believing I would accept so easily."

"Rafael, look out around him!" shouted Tyranno worried "That guys is really fast, he's cards are really powerful!"

"Tyranno is right." Added Alexis with a sweat drop of concern "He's no ordinary duelist, he's a turbo duelist. That's the reason no one has been able to defeat him here."

"Is that so?" replied Rafael eager "Then you've been playing without a proper rival Mefist, why don't you fight me then? In a Turbo Duel." He added, as his runner's engine began to be heard around, as his runners jumped a small hill, landing by Rafael's side as he got above it and readied his Turbo Deck.

Mefist simply laughed frantically; quite surprised of Rafael's courage "Very well, let's fight then you fool!" replied Mefist as he placed his axe in his stallion's seat and it turned into the duel disk for his runner, turning to Prometheus and Ha Des "You two, deal with this scum as the General ordered! Crush this resistance at once!" added Mefist, as his Ha Des began laughing maniacally, while Prometheus remained calmed down. Rafael drove his runner towards his friends, placing on his helmet "Guys, I need you two beat this guys and then head towards Duel Academy. I'll go there when I finish this duel." said Rafael, as he readied his runner.

"Rafael, be careful." Said Alexis, as Chazz and Syrus readied his duel disks "Chaz, Syrus, what are you doing?"

"We'll face these fiends." replied Syrus smiling eagerly "That way, this will end sooner than they expected."

"This will be fast my dear Lexi, I'll deal with Ha Des personally!" shouted Chazz, as he turned on his duel disk, smiling confident that he would defeat his opponent.

"Rafael, so called Paladin, show me what you've got!" shouted Mefist, as his stallion whinnied and began running towards the road, quickly followed by Rafael as he finished readying his runner. Prometheus immediately answered at Syrus duel "Little kid, I expect you to suffer at my hand." He then stared at Mana, who looked angrily at him "Oh, so Dark Magician's student is here, that can give our comrades in the Spirit World an incredible advantage, with you as a hostage."

"Don't you dare involve her in this, I'll show you!" replied Syrus, as he started the duel "Mana, behind me please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ha Des, it's time to finish this!" shouted Chazz smiling "I will defeat you and prove I'm the best around here!"

"How can you end something that hasn't even started?" asked Ha Des, making fun of him. At a distance, Rafael and Mefist were already starting up their duel, as a solitary figure stared at them from a safe distance. Alongside him, Yubel appeared, turning to his comrade "It seeme they are starting the fight Jaden." She said as Rafael and Mefist disappeared from their sight "Should we begin helping our friends?"

Jaden simply smiled, as he took off his hood "Why not? It seems therea re many security stations still." He added, turning back to the academy seriously "I want to see my friends after so long, but first we must defeat the fiends in here." He then grabbed three of his cards, being his ace Elemental Heroes, Neos, Flare Wingman, and Tempest, as he harnessed his powers of the Supreme King and Yubel, materializing his heroes "It's hero time!" he shouted, as he jumped back to the road and headed to the main building with his heroes.

* * *

**Mefist**** 4000 LP, Hand 5, SC 0; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5, SC 0**

"Since you challenged me, I'll start the duel!" shouted Rafael, getting his card and planning a strategy quickly "For beginners, I'll start up summoning Totem Dragon in defense mode." His brownish long small dragon appeared, covering itself "Next, I play two face downs. That's the end of my turn."

**Mefist 4000 LP, Hand**** 5, SC 1; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 1**

"Then let's start the party. I set two cards and call Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" shouted Mefist, as his blue dragon appeared in the field, roaring a bit "I won't waste time using his skill, for Totem Dragon won't stand a chance! Attack now!" the blue dragon simply harnessed an ice breath and fired it at Totem Dragon, crushing the lesser dragon immediately "I end my turn now."

**Mefist 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 2; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 2**

"Impressive start, but that's not enough!" said Rafael as he got his card, and his Totem Dragon came back from the graveyard.

"Wait, I destroyed that foolish dragon clean and fair! Why is it back?" replied Mefist angered to see the dragon back.

"You see, when I have no monsters in the field and there are only dragon monsters on my graveyard, I can bring back Totem Dragon, as long as I remove it from play the next time it leaves the field, but that should be your least of worries." He added, as his Totem Dragon turned into a sphere and was absorbed in another one "By releasing Totem Dragon, I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6 to the field!" he said, as his silverfish dragon appeared in the field, roaring fiercely "Now Horus, finish that Blizzard Dragon!" Rafael's dragon began harnessing a powerful fire breath, as it was shot at the water dragon, until Mefist laughed.

"Predictable as a Paladin, you fool! I activate Speed Spell-Shrink by taking my two speed counters, halving the attack force of Horus!" shouted Mefist, as the mirror appeared, but Horus simply passed through it as if it was a ghost "What happened now?" shouted Mefist, surprised at how the silversih dragon was sparred, while Mefist's dragon was weakened further.

"You haven't met Horus right?" replied Rafael smiling "Horus is unaffected by any Spell card that is played. Which means your other dragon takes the toll of your movement." Replied Rafael, as Horus quickly defeated the other dragon, hoping to take out some of Mefist's LP.

"I activate my trap, Enchanted Javelin, increasing my LP by the attack of your dragon." Added Mefist, as the attack reduced his LP to 4400.

"Way to save your LP, but I never aimed at them." Added Rafael, as Horus began glowing intensely, while Mefist looked pretty surprised "You see, when a Lv monster meets a certain requirement, for example Horus defeating a monster in battle, I can Special Summon the next Lv of the monster, in this case, the key to your defeat! Rise now, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!" shouted Rafael, as a bigger dragon opened its wings and flexed its hands claws "by the way, every time you activate a Spell Card I get a chance to cancel it out, that's when this face down enters in effect too!" added Rafael, as hi activated Royal Decree "No more Trap cards can be activated now. You're playing with half your Deck at the best. Your turn Mefist."

**Mefist 4400 LP, Hand 3, SC 1; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 3**

"_Dang it, this man is good. He locked most of my deck with that move in a single turn._" Thought Mefist as he then laughed deviously "_Maybe it's time to start playing on my OWN rules._" His stallion's eyes then glowed red, as it whinnied once again and rushed forward outrunning Rafael and turning towards him again "Now, let's see if you can take this!" shouted Mefist, as he took his axe and hit Rafael's runner, managing to damage the controller disk, enabling Royal Decree, Rafael simply tried to maintain control on his runner, as that tactic was no surprise from a Fiend of destruction.

"Why am I not surprised of that?" asked Rafael cynically, as he looked seriously at Mefist, who simply began laughing "Well, make your move already, don't you think?"

"I will fool! Hahahahah!" replied Mefist, as he placed his axe back in his stallion's seat "Well now I set a new card, ending my turn."

**Mefist 4400 LP, Hand 3, SC 2; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 4**

"My turn!" said Rafael, as a number of chains began heading to Horus, sealing it off "Fiendish Chains huh? You really want to stall me."

"Was it too obvious?" asked Mefist laughing "You have no idea of what I plan, I activate my face down Speed Spell-Fires of Doosmday!" shouted Mefist, as his counters took the form of two black flame one-eyed fiends "These serve as a last minute wall, yet I can use them for tributes for Dark monsters too."

"That is if I don't defeat them first." shouted Rafael, as he summoned a monster "Come forth, Twin Headed Behemoth!" he added, as his two headed dragon monster appeared, roaring at Mefist's monster tokens "Now Behemoth, take down one of those tokens!" his dragon then flew towards Mefist, crushing one of the tokens with one of its heads "Next I set a card. I end my turn." Added Rafael, as he began turning to his surroundings, noticing they had left the forest area, heading right to the back side of the island, where there were more rocks and cliffs, they were pretty far from Duel Academy and Mefist was the one controlling where they headed "So this was your plan from the very beginning, lead me far away from my friends to aid them in the next battle."

Mefist began laughing madly, as he faced Rafael now "You have understood. Even if your friends defeat Prometheus and Ha Des, Ha Des has more than one trick into beating them. Just you wait and see, but first, let us finish this duel!"

* * *

Back in the road to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, a huge explosion occurred there. Prometheus was on the brink of being defeated, as Syrus had his Super Vehicroid Stealth Union and his brother's ace, Cyber End Dragon, as Prometheus LP were depleted completely, losing the duel to Syrus "Heh…heh…I lost…it appears…" said Prometheus, as he kneeled down and began disappearing.

"That's because my resolve is strong enough to see this through." replied Syrus seriously "I will help Alexis and my friends defeat darkness in here, no matter the cost."

Prometheus simply began laughing, as his lower body had disappeared now "Prepare for the darkness that approaches…this nightmare…is just beginning…" he added, as he began laughing, completely disappearing. Just then, Syrus turned around to see Ha Des' dragon, Berserk Dragon, being defeated utterly by Chazz' Armed Dragon Lv 10, as he lost the duel too against the paladin.

"Had enough of Chazz the Thunder?" asked Chazz, smiling as he won "That's my real power, the power I will use to help my love recover Duel Academy!" Ha Des simply laugh, as his skin began turning grey "This is just…the beginning!" he said, as he fell to the floor. That was all Ha Des could do, as his powers were abandoning him "Well guys, with this settle, we must move to the main building." He added, as he turned to the group of Alexis, Blair, Tyranno, Mana and Syrus.

"But shouldn't we wait for Rafael to arrive?" asked Blair worried

Alexis sighed, as he told them of what they had to do "Rafael…said we should move towards the academy to free it. He would meet us there." She added, looking seriously at her friends.

"Then we have no choice then." added Tyranno readying for the next fight "We must get going now!"

"Right!" shouted everyone in unison, as they began running towards the main building of the academy, while Chazz contacted Aster to pick up the remaining students as soon as he finished fixing the airplane. When they were out of sight, Ha Des' body began emitting a strange aura, as his hand moved slowly, trying to close it.

* * *

Back in Rafael's duel, his runner and Mefist were now simply rounding the cliffs area, as Mefist tried to stall him some more "You ready to give in fool?" asked Mefist sure that his goal was achieved already "You can always give up, but in your turn, this is my turn!"

**Mefist 4400 LP, Hand 3, SC 3; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 5**

"My turn!" shouted Mefist, as he began laughing "Time to end this fool. I release my only token to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" he shouted, as a wind current surrounded him, as a new axe appeared in his hand, as he turned around to see Rafael "Now, I activate my set trap card **Overflowing Darkness**!" he shouted, as he revealed a card with the image of a dark demon entering the body of an Archfiend Soldier, as it was getting stronger "By removing from play any monster in my deck and increase my power by half that monsters power!" he said, as his deck ejected another Mefist from it "I remove myself, in order to increase my power to 2700!" he shouted, as he then charged against the behemoth, destroying it immediately and delivering damage to Rafael, reducing bye one his counters "This is my true power and you won't be able to defeat me yet!" he added, as he ended his move

**Mefist 4400 LP, Hand 3, SC ****4; Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3, SC 5**

"This is the last turn for you Mefist!" shouted Rafael as he got his card, and smiled at it "This cards I got are just what I need now. But first let's greet my Behemoth back!" he added, as his dragon returned to the field, taking defensive position "Now, I summon Delta Flyer to the field!" he added, as his brownish dragon appeared, flying fast around the field, as it stopped in front of Rafael, facing Mefist "Next I set a card, activating then my face down Level Returner!" he said, as his trap card showing two stars of Sangan being destroyed appeared "This allows me to reduce up to two levels the level of one monster on the field. I choose my Horus level 8 to reduce its level by one, making it 7, for my last tune up!" he added, as his dragon reached sonic speed, leaving behind three energy rings that surrounded Horus "I tune up my level 3 Delta Flyer with my level 7 Horus to Synchro Summon Trident Dragion!" he added, as a huge three headed dragon appeared in the field, roaring fiercely as it stared at Rafael's field "When this monster is Synchro summoned, I'm allowed to destroy up to two cards I own, each of them granting my dragon an additional attack this turn." He said, as one head ate Twin Headed Behemoth and another one ate the face down card "Now, for my last move, I attack with Trident Dragion! Attack one goes against yourself!" the Trident Dragion immediately charged fire power in one of its heads firing it at Mefist, destroying it instantly "Now, for attacks number two and three, this is game!" he added, as his fierce dragon launched two fire balls at Mefist, utterly defeating him at last, as his runner stopped right at the falling Mefist, as his stallion disappeared and he fell, staring at him and laughing at Rafael, as he got off his runner, heading to Mefist "What are you guys scheming here?"

"Nothing you will like…." replied Mefist as he lifted his axe one last time before being taken back to the shadows. Rafael simply moved aside, as the axe simply broke through Rafael's runner, tearing it in two, as Mefist turned back, disappearing in shadows "There's no way…you can save…your friends now!" he added, as he laughed while disappearing in shadows.

Rafael simply looked at Duel Academy's direction, as he was left without transport and pretty far from there, to help his friends. He simply took his duel disk from the destroyed runner, as well as his deck. He then took one card, harnessing his powers yet again "How many times, must they recall I can do this!" he said, as his Felgradn Dragon appeared before him "Head to that building old pal, we must end this at once." He said, while getting on his dragon's back as it roared, fying towards the building.

* * *

While Rafael's duel ended, Alexis' group was already reaching the front of the building, noticing a single shadow figure standing in their way. They stopped; walking cautiously to approach it "Who are you?" asked Chazz coldly, as the figure began laughing.

"It's pathetic…you paladins didn't finish me off...moments ago" he added, as he took off his hood, as the group got astonished to see who was standing between the "It can't be…I defeated you!" shouted Chazz, as the one standing in front of them was Dark Ruler Ha Des; however, his robes were torn in some parts, as his skin more of a pale tone, with its head pretty close to its skull, as some parts were visible "Dark Ruler Ha Des, what's the meaning of this?" asked Chazz trembling.

Ha Des simply began laughing, as he stared at his opponents "I'm not Dark Ruler Ha Des anymore…now, after tasting defeat and being close to the gates of the Underworld…my true potential has been released." He said, lifting his hands "Salute the ruler of the dead! The mighty Revived King Ha Des!"

* * *

By that time, in the opposite direction, a Sector Security copter flies above the Satellite region, as it was getting a bit close to the ground; a hatchet was opening up, as Yusei Go was barely seen "Mr. Yusei Fudo, we've arrived, Be careful on the way down there." Said a Security officer through a microphone, as Yusei took his helmet and put it on, while Sara got behind Yusei in his runner; she was wearing now a kind of motorcycle red scarlet jacket, of leather, above a white shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and rider boots too.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Yusei, turning to her.

Sara simply smiled back, while putting on Yusei's spare helmet too "Yeah, I'm sure of it." She said, while thinking of Rafael a moment "Rafael decided to help our friends, I will too. I f I can help you with anything, I want to do so." Yusei simply smiled her back as he turned on his runner's engine, going backwards and landing in the ground, as the copter headed back to New Domino City while they waited a moment there, as Yusei stared up at a someone.

"If it isn't Yusei!" shouted a voice above them, as Sara turned up to a pile of debris and junk to see an orange haired guy with a brown jacket and an orange shirt below it. He simply stared at them, looking a bit devious to Sara's thought. He then jumped, sliding through the debris pile and was approaching them, as he looked like he would attack them.

"Yusei…" said Sara nervous, as Yusei also approached him. Much to her thoughts, Yusei and the strange young man simply greeted each other in a high-five handshake, as Yusei called his name "Crow, it's good to see you again." Sara then calmed down; as it was obvious they knew each other, as they laughed.

"Long time no see pal!" said Crow laughing some more "Good to see you're back home. I came by beause I saw that copter, but never Imagined you would be in it." He then saw Yusei's mark in his face "And you got yourself a mark too."

Yusei simply looked at it "It happens." Crow then changed subjects, as Sara was approaching.

"And who do we have here? That's a face I don't know." He said, approaching her too.

Sara simply bowed a bit, smiling at Crow after it "My name is Sara Alaina, it's nice to make an acquaintance to one of Yusei's friends." She replied smiling.

Crow then smiled back "The pleasure's mine, Sara. The name's Crow "Bullet" Hogan, but just call me Crow." He then turned to Yusei "And she's your girlfriend Yusei pal? She's a bit older than you, I can see that pal." He said bluntly, as Sara got pretty red while Yusei simply got nervous. As to the reaction Crow couldn't help but laugh a bit "I'm just joking pal. Nice to meet a friend of Yuse too." He added, turning to Yusei's runner "It seems you finished your runner too."

"You too Crow." answered back Yusei, seeing Crow's runner.

"Yep, I'm proud of it, the Blackbird. I could beat you and Jack with this easily by a mile!" replied Crow, as he laughed a moment more "But that's enough of pleasantries. Let's hit the road, this is no place to stick around and have a chat, we can do that in my place." Replied Crow, as he put on his helmet, like Yuse and Sara did.

"Maybe my place, I want to check something there first, if you don't mind." Yusei added. Crow then began heading out there, followed by Yusei and Sara. While leaving the area, Sara felt a strange presence nearby, as she turned back to see someone standing in the distance, with a black hood covering him completely, much like Susan wore, but she couldn't see well, thinking she was imagining things. Once they left, the mysterious figure stared at the direction they took, as it began laughing a bit.

"So Yusei, you've come back home after all." He said, while a runner approached him. It was blue colored, with some strange orange symbols and designs around it, with a black fane in the back. The mysterious man simply got in it and kept laughing a bit "Finally, the time for revenge is upon us. I hope you're ready for it, old pal." He said, as he left the area in the opposite direction of Yusei took.

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time in Yugi**__**oh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Ha Des: I've come to bring every of you into the Underworld I command now!  
Jaden: Hey, could you stop shouting? It's difficult to beat your goons when you make such a mess like this.  
GX Gang: Jaden!  
Jaden: Hey guys, nice to see you, especially you two, Lex and Sy.  
Alexis: Jaden it's good to see you too but, how did you know of the situation?  
Rafael: Because he received the memo, as I thought he would. Good to see you pal, I owe you one since the stadium duel, show this fool what you've got.  
Jaden: No problem. The heroes are back to stay here!**_

_**Alexis: This and more, next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 37: Underworld Breaks Loose; Jaden Comes Back!  
Blair: I knew my hero would come to save us! Go darling!  
Jaden: Heh…I knew something was missing, good to see you Blair.**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

_**Overflowing Darkness, Continuous Trap Card (Image: Shadowy soul of a Skull Lightning Archfiend being absorbed by an Archfiend Soldier, as it gets stronger)  
**_Once during your Main Phase, you can select a Dark Attribute monster you contorl and remove from play a Dark Attribute monster in your Deck. The selected monster's Atk increases by half the removed from play monster attack.

* * *

**Well, I believe everyone knows what kind of cards Ha Des will have in the next chapter, as well as who the hooded man that peeked into Yusei, Crow and Sara was. Things will get harsh now and I know DeltaFlyer's set in the TCG is not released unitl further, but hey, that's an amazing tuner to have in a dragon deck, I believe most experienced duelists in the world agree with that. Anyways, until next chapter guys! Don't forget to review and thanks for it if you do it.**

**Almost forgot, for anyone that is into Yugioh fanfiction making, the cards I've been making up (except for the Dragoons and the Paladin cards) are free to use if you want to use them.**


	38. Episode 37: Jaden Comes Back

**_And so, the duels between Darkness and Light are about to begin...but first, let's see the how the gang take 'care' of Revived King Ha Des, as well as a fill up in Yusei's road to face his old friend, Kalin Kessler. Hope you enjoy it, don't froget to review and thanks in advance._**

* * *

_**Episode 37: Underworld Breaks Loose; Jaden Comes Back**_

Back in Yusei's hideout, Crow, Yusei and Sara began looking for Yusei's friends, as Nervin, Rally, Blitz and Tank appeared to greet Yusei, as well as Crow. Sara simply leaves them to be, as she starts to remember those times in which she, Reginald, her brother, Emily and Rafael were good friends, always looking after each other. She quickly snapped out of it, the moment Rally asked about her. Later on, she presents herself, to the group, but they suddenly get cut off by securities looking for Crow and Yusei.

"Oops, my bad I guess." Says Crow, a bit carefree as he gets on his runner "You guys would do better going to my place. I'll catch you up there." He added, as he puts his helmet and heads off to distract securities. Rally and the others begin to move, as Yusei also readies his runner.

"So, you'll go with him right?" asked Sara worried.

"Yeah, just to help him. He's my friend after all." replied Yusei, turning back to Sara as he put his helmet "Rally, please take Sara with you guys, she's new to the neighborhood, so take her to Crow's place with you."

"As you say Yusei." Replied Ray, as he got near Sara.

Sara simply smiled back at Yusei "Well, good luck Yusei. We'll meet up later." Yusei simply nodded, as his runner got out, trying to catch up with Crow. Sara then went with Yusei's friends, heading to the harbor where Crow had his place, near the Daedalus Bridge.

* * *

Back in the main Duel Academy, the GX group was facing the Ha Des that stood in front of them. They couldn't believe, especially Chazz, that after the beating he got he would still be on the move and alive at all, since he lost a Shadow Duel "Revived king Ha Des?" asked Chazz, gritting his teeth "So, you're some kind of zombie now?"

"Not only that." said Blair nervous, as she was searching in the Paladins database through her communicator anything regarding him, but finding his card "It's a Synchro monster of level 6 that supports any Zombie monster." Upon hearing this, Ha Des simply began laughing, as the group got nervous.

"Ironic right? I force others into pacts with me, allowing my power to increase." He then smiled deviously, as an insect was moving through his face "Now that I have died and returned thanks to a pact of my own, I have unleashed my true power!" he then lifted his hand, as a skeleton like duel disk appeared in his wrist "Now, who will be the first I kill and send to the Underworld?" he asked, as he was looking at the group. He then smiled as he saw Alexis "Maybe you blondie, since it's because of you that I'm in this condition. You called the Paladins and brought this upon us!" Ha Des simply moved so quickly that he appeared before Alexis, scaring out everyone, especially Alexis, as Ha Des took her hand with force.

"Hey, don't you dare touch her!" shouted someone above the entrance of Duel Academy, as everyone lifted their sights to him. Ha Des then was hit by a card, as he let go off Alexis while she got with the others. Ha Des turned to the brown haired man.

"Just who do you think you are punk?" shouted Ha Des angrily "And don't you know I am the King of the Undead!"

"Heh, that's funny." Replied the man, as he jumped and landed in front of Ha Des. The GX gang simply was lost as they saw the man standing there. The brown haired man standing them was easily identified by them, as his outfit didn't change the most except for the size, since he was now in his 20s.

"Could it be him…" said Syrus quite surprised and happily.

"Man…I can't believe it…is that…" said Tyranno amazed.

"Amazing! I knew he would be here!" sad Blair, jumping in ecstasy as she saw her eternal crush there.

"Humph, better late than never." Said Chazz, annoyed to see his rival there.

"Jaden…is that really you?" asked Alexis, quite surprised and speechless at Jaden's arrival.

Jaden smiled back at her, as everyone was happy to see him "Hello guys. Long time no see." He then moved to take back the card, as well as get near to his friends once again. Ha Des simply was annoyed to see attention taken out of him "Lexis, Sy, everyone. I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Jaden Brother!" shouted both Syrs and Tyranno, as they hugged Jaden, almost leaving him breathless and crushed by them. Just when he got out of it, he was then caught by Blair, as she was quite happy to see him again.

"Whatever, why come back now Jaden?" asked Chazz a bit angry "Ever since the tournament when you saved Rafael's back."

"Well…" said Jaden, getting off the grip of Blair's hug, catching his breath again "I have seen that I can no longer live in solitude. I missed you guys and I decided to look for you. That's when I heard of the tournament and maybe thought I could find you like that, but…" he said, as Ha Des let go a loud roar.

"That's enough, you're interfering with my plans!" he shouted, quite angry at Jaden "I have some business with you Alexis Rhodes; I will defeat you for causing this much troubles!"

Jaden simply stared coldly at Ha Des, as he then turned to Alexis, who looked at him ever since he appeared "Alexis, guys, I know I have made many mistakes in the past. I want to make up for them slowly." he then turned to Ha Des, smiling confidently "Ha Des, I'll be taking Alexis' place in the duel!"

"Jaden wait!" shouted Alexis, heading to him "You can't he's really powerful, not to say we have just reunited and I wouldn't want to lose you again." She added looking down, but then she saw at Jaden's eyes and smile, as she knew he was pretty confident.

"Don't worry about it. I can take this guy on." Replied Jaden as he turned to Ha Des, as a loud flapping noise was heard, obviously of a huge creature. They turned to the sky, as a shadow was covered by the light of the sun, as Felgrand Dragon was landing nearby with its feet, then using its arms as support, for its owner to land in the ground.

"Hey Jaden, good to see you back." Said Rafael as his dragon disappeared back into his card "It seems the communicator and gear I left in your bag before you left was of use."

Jadne simply smiled "Yep, I discovered it and began looking for my friends, but I wanted to meet all of them again. That's why I waited this much to appear." He then turned to Ha Des "But let me first take care of this zombie."

Ha Des then began laughing as he stared at Jaden "Sure…I'll show you the true power of a zombie in that case!"

"Let's duel!" shouted both Jaden and Ha Des, as the duel field was ready.

**Revived King Ha Des, 4000 LP, Hand 5; Jaden, 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"I'll start the path of the undead! I summon forth Pyramid Turtle in defense mode, then setting a card. Your move punk!" said Ha Des, as his turtle got cover inside its pyramid shell, watching Jaden carefully.

"Well, here I go then." said Jaden, smiling at his opening hand "I'll start the party, by activating my Spell Polymerization, to fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix to Fuse Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" said Jaden, as his winged male hero entered a vortex with the female heroine, as a green black skinned hero appeared, with a dragon head as its right arm and a single wing "Next I summon my Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode." He added, as the wood half hero appeared "Now I attack your turtle with Flame Wingman!" added the Slifer hero as his strong hero attacked the turtle, crushing Ha Des only defense, until a gate opened below the remains of the turtle.

"With my turtle gone I can Special Summon a zombie monster with 2000 defense or less, I choose my Patrician of Darkness!" he said, as a blue skinned vampire with white hair took the battle field "A bit scared of my zombies now so-called-hero?"

"Nah, I can still finish this duel winning." added Jaden, as his hero shot a fire ball at Ha Des, inflicting damage to him "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you receive damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack. Your move Thriller zombie." Ha Des simply got annoyed by the comment, as he was about to make his move.

**Revived king Ha Des, 2800 LP, Hand 4; Jaden, 4000 LP****, Hand 2**

"As always, Jaden turned the duel to his side with one of his fusions." said Chazz quite serious "Unfortunately, his hand advantage is low like this. Hope he can pull off a good movement to win soon, or else, the zombies will eat him."

Rafael simply smiled, as he knew from what he saw back in the stadium that Jaden was a new duelist, with new fusions at hand and disposal "He'll win Chazz, he's not the same we met years ago."

"My move punk and I set a monster face down. With that done, I end my turn." Replied Ha Des, as he simply set a monster.

"Well, that's something odd." said Jaden, getting his card "I guess I will activate Woodsman's ability to recycle the Polymerization in my graveyard and add it to my hand." Added Jaden, as Woodsman simply called forth roots that gave Jaden his precious spell card again "Then I'll launch an attack against your Patrician with Flame Wingman! Blazing Dive!" shouted Jaden, as his hero was covered in fire and simply rushed to strike the Patrician, who simply pointed at the face down monster.

"Sorry, but while he's face up in the field, I can select the target of all your attacks now!" interrupted Ha Des as he revealed his face down monster, a Spirit Reaper "And my Spirit Reaper can't be defeated in battle now!" he added, as his zombie death figure survived the assault "With this combo, you won't be able to defeat me!"

"Well, in that case I will set a card. That's all." replied Jaden seriously.

**Revived King Ha Des, 2800 LP****, Hand 4; Jaden, 4000 LP, Hand 3**

"Well, I guess you're quite reckless and stubborn to give in now." Said Ha Des, as he was about to make his move, getting his card "This is just the beginning kid. I set a card and then summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in the field!" a zombie version of the Paladin of White Dragon appeared, as his body and that of his dragon were of zombies now.

"Another dragon…" said Rafael, as he disapproved that "Come on Ha Des, dragons only serve you well when they are alive, not dead." Ha Des simply ignored him, gritting his teeth.

"I'll now end my turn fool. Your move." Added Ha Des, as Jaden was making his move.

Jaden got his card and smiled, as it was his ace monster, Neos, but he decided to save it for now "Woodsman ability activates, giving me another Polymerization!" said Jaden as he got the card thanks to the hero "I activate Polymerization to fuse summon Flame Wingman with…"

"Come on Jaden, don't tell me you'll bring Shinning Flare Wingman!" shouted Chazz angry "That move is old for you!" Jaden's friends simply looked a bit pissed off by Chazz comment, but he was right. Jaden had all his moves as he had them before. Jaden simply smiled to his friends.

"Well, this move will change that. I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman in hand to fuse summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" shouted Jaden, as his friends didn't remember him using that fusion before, as a green black hero, with a black cape and orange with silver parts appeared, as a powerful wind current enveloped the battlefield, as Great Tornado sent wind currents at the his adversaries "By the way, when this monster is Fuse summoned, I can halve the attack and defense power of every monster in your side of the field."

After the wind currents finished flowing, the Spirit Reaper was destroyed out of nowhere "No…it can't be, my Reaper was destroyed thanks to that monster's ability!"

"Which means you will sacrifice a different monster now. Great Tornado, attack now!" shouted Jaden, as Great Tornado formed two wind spheres in its hands, releasing two twisters from it that took the Patrician in the attack.

"I select my Patrician as the attack target this time." replied Ha Des chuckling a lot.

"In that case I end my turn once again. The end is closer now." replied Jaden smiling, as Ha Des began giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Blair annoyed "I can't get why he's laughing at his soon defeat."

"Because he has an ace to play yet." Added Alexis worried, as she was shivering a bit "Jaden lookout please!"

"Not a chance girl…" said Ha Des, as his eyes glared evilly while looking at Jaden "Things are going to get bad here anytime and in Satellite and New Domino City too!" Rafael simply got a bit worried, as he knew Yusei and company were still there and he had an incident that sounded pretty much to what Ha Des said "Now, let me finish this duel!"

**Revived King Ha Des, 2800 LP, Hand 3; Jaden, 4000 LP, Hand 3**

Ha Des got his car, as he was still smiling deviously, as another insect passed through his face "This gets annoying, but it's a small price for eternal life. Like this monster here! I summon Plaguespreader Zombie in attack mode!" shouted Ha Des, as his hairy undead goblin monster appeared, growling lowly, as it barely stood up while its face was deforming.

Chazz simply began laughing "Is that this guy's trump card?" he asked cynically "Well, I give him credit for using a weak monster against Jaden's hero." The rest of his friends simply looked at each other a bit confused, while Blair and Rafael knew what that monster was capable of doing.

"You plan to take me on with that thing?" asked Jaden surprised "Well, if you feel like it."

"Jaden don't underestimate that card!" shouted Blair worried "That's no ordinary monster, that's a Tuner monster!" she added, as Chazz laugh suddenly shut down, while the rest of the group got surprised too.

Ha Des simply began chuckling, as he then laughed at Jaden and the others "Your friends are right…this card here is what we call a Tuner monster in the big leagues fool, and this one is one of the most dangerous! I will tune up my Plaguespreader Zombie with my Paladin to Synchro summon the beginning of your end!" said Ha Des, as the zombie's body decayed completely leaving as remains the two energy rings that surrounded the zombie paladin, as its body began fading leaving four stars "Synchro Summon, Revived King Ha Des!" shouted as a glowing light absorbed him, as he appeared before Jaden's monsters, smiling deviously.

"You summoned yourself." Said Jaden surprised, but smiling as he stared at Ha Des "That's cool, you won't give up even if the situation turned against you, but that goes the same for me pal."

Ha Des simply laughed, as he still had his duel disk and cards, readying his next move "You're a surprising human, but pathetic in the end. I activate my spell card, Solidarity, which increases the attack power of my field monsters by 800 if they are the same type of the monsters lying in my graveyard, while they are the same type!" he added, as the card showing the Ojama Gang began glowing, as well as Ha Des' grave "Since I run a zombie type deck…my power increases just enough to beat that wind trickster hero!" then his graveyard began shinning, as Plaguespreader Zombie appeared in the field yet again "Now, by returning this card to my hand, I give life back to my little zombie, just to activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my paladin!" he added, as both zombies appeared, making once again the same routine "Now, the result of this tune up is none other than my Doomkaiser Dragon!" he shouted, as a zombiefied version of what seemed to be a Chtonian Emperor Dragon appeared beside Ha Des, roaring as its face was melting, as its spreaded its gray wings "With this monster in here, I can give life to a zombie monster in our graveyards, I return to life my paladin yet again!" he added, as the paladin zombie reappeared "Now, let the nightmare begin! I have 3250 power, my dragon has 3200, and my paladin has 2700. That's enough to crush your entire offensive punk! Let's crush his defenses guys!" he shouted, as he himself defeated Great Tornado, slashing through the hero; the dragon charged a petrified breath, as it fired it at Woodsman consuming it in flames; while the paladin went directly to strike Jaden, pushing him backwards, as he took cover with his duel disk.

"Jaden!" shouted Alexis, Blair, Syrus, and Mana, as he was hit by the dragon, while the rest of their friends were pretty worried as how the duel could end now. Ha Des simply kept laughing at Jaden, as he had the advantage now.

"I'll end my turn with one last set card." Added Ha Des, as he left his last card "Let's see what the legendary Slifer hero can do against me now!" he added, overconfident as he smiled at Jaden "This will be the end of everything!"

Jaden simply kept smiling at Ha Des, as he knew the duel was getting intense "Wow, a good move pal! You really want to push everything to the limit."

Ha Des simply got angry as he was annoyed already "That's it fool, you've drained my last piece of patience!" he shouted, as he summoned a powerful shocking wave of darkness, releasing it to his surroundings, directly ahead of him, wounding everyone of Jaden's friends a bit, as well as him "This is not a game anymore fools, this is war! The world you know will crumble Jaden! And just before you see the end of it, as your last drop of life is taken away" he stopped, while looking at the group as they were standing up again, a bit wounded, staring at Alexis "you'll see her life abandoning her body!"

By hearing those words, Jaden's eyes turned orange, as he used his powers of the Supreme King yet again, staring angrily at Ha Des, gritting his teeth "You dare touch any of them, or even lay a hand on her" he said then pointing at Ha Des, keeping under check his powers, as they were now under his control "and you will pay dearly for it! Don't drag them into this!" he said, as he returned to his turn, getting his card. Alexis simply stared at Jaden, recalling how much they experienced while studying in Duel Academy, as the Shadow Riders, Yubel when she was their enemy, his own powers as the Supreme King and even the powers of Nightshroud and the Truemann incident; Alexis saw the same Jaden, but that maybe changed somehow, as she thought he was protecting her more than before "I activate the Foolish Burial spell card, which lets me send Elemental Hero Necroshade straight to the graveyard for this combo! Comb forth now, Elemental Hero Neos!" added Jaden, as his ace monster was arriving, in its usual heroic pose, ready to strike down Ha Des.

"But wait, that monster is level 7! You can't summon it like that cheater!" replied Ha Des, as he then saw Necroshade's soul, wandering around "That monster…he was the key to that move!"

"Exactly." Replied Jaden, smiling a bit "When Necroshade is in my graveyard, I'm allowed to summon an Elemental Hero without any tribute the monster would normally need." He added, as Neos greeted Ha Des, the military way with his hand with two fingers moved from his head to the air "And now I activate my Spell card, Assault Armor!" added Jaden, as his hero was covered by a yellow energy "With this card, Neos receives a 300 bonus in his attack, but there's something more. By releasing this equip card" he said as Neos's yellow aura was gone, as he felt power running through him now "he can attack twice this turn. Time to end this, right Neos?" asked Jaden, as Neos turned around.

"Of course partner." He said, turning again to Ha Des, as the gang was surprised, except for Syrus, Chazz and Rafael, who were more used to the fact of talking with spirits "Villain you've done quite a lot to this building that Jaden holds dear. You've messed with his friends, even dared t threaten them!" he said, pointing at Ha Des, as the zombie was getting concerned "Now, the time to answer against justice is upon you!" he then jumped to attack Ha Des, who simply laughed at him.

"What a pair of fools! My power is greater than yours!" replied Ha Des as he rushed to face Neos "But even so, I activate my trap card **Command of the Undead Ruler**!" he said, as a card with the picture of Revived King Ha Des destroying a duelist's monster as an explosion hit him was showed "This card allows me to reduce your LP by the amount of a destroyed by battle monster, as long as Revived King Ha Des is in the field!" he added, as he was ready to crush Neos "With this move I will win this duel already! Your done for so-called-hero!"

"Jaden, look out!" shouted Alexis, as she was about to cry, while his friends were pretty concerned, as they thought they would lose his friend.

Jaden simply smiled as he discarded a card from his hand. Upon this, in Neos back a pair of white shinning wings appeared as he spread them, getting a lot of energy from Ha Des "Bad move Ha Des, by discarding Honest from my hand, I will win this duel, because Honest gives a power boost equal to the monster he's battling until the End Phase!" he added smiling, as his friends knew that move meant his friend would be safe from anything until the end of the turn.

Ha Des simply was astonished, as he saw how Neos powers reached 5750 points, as he was stroke down by the hero's fist, being pulled outside of the battlefield, as Neos landed by Jaden's side as he then again jumped to attack, this time destroying the paladin, as Ha Des Life Points were depleted, as Ha Des suffered the entire force of the impact, as he lost the duel.

"That's a game. Gotcha'!" aid Jaden, with his famous catchphrase and pose, while Ha Des looked at Jaden angrily and annoyed, as Jaden was greeted by his friends. From above them, a shadowy figure was staring at them, concealing his presence from everyone, looking at Ha Des reaction.

"Jaden you did pretty well!" said Alexis hurrying to hug Jaden, as the others caught up later, with Blair being a bit mad at it, as Chazz was. Alexis then let him go, as she looked a bit blushed "Umm, well, it's nice to see you after so long." She said, trying to keep it low. Jaden simply smiled back at her, taking her hand.

"I missed you a lot Alexis." He said, looking into her eyes, as he suddenly kissed her in her mouth, surprising everyone. As Jaden broke the kiss, Alexis blushed even more, as obviously Chazz and Blair looked disappointed now. Alexis smiled back at Jaden.

* * *

"You fools…" said Ha Des, standing up barely "That's it, just gather up for me to end this already!" he shouted, as clouds were forming around, as the sunset was near. The group stopped celebrating, as they were caught off guard, while Ha Des stared at them smiling deviously, as he lost his mind "I'll sink this entire island if needed, as long as I take the lives of you Paladins!" added Ha Des, as his hands were surrounded in a shadow mist "Time to…" he said, until a flash behind him surprised him, as a lightning hit him pretty hard, weakening him a lot, as he got struck down.

"What a shame." said the gray haired man that defeated Alexis and Tyranno the first time above them, as he jumped to the ground by the entrance of the academy "Pathetic that a Dark General has to use such dirty tactics, you have no honor as it seems, you're not trustworthy." He added, standing right by Ha Des side "You disgust me."

Ha Des tried to stand up, as he then got kicked mercilessly by the man "Who do you think you are Michael? Don't challenge me like this! This is your fault in part too!" Michael, the gray haired man simply kept his hands in his pants pockets, staring seriously and coldly at Ha Des, as he stood up after the kick "Don't try to deceive me…I know that your loyalty is faltering!" upon hearing this, Michael's stare got sharper, as Ha Des began shivering in fear "Of course that's not any kind of threat sir…"

"You must have guts to threaten a superior like that." Replied Michael coldly, as he took his right hand from his pocket, revealing a purple colored mark shining in the form of a skull, as Rafael thought he could be a Dark Signer or a Dark General for sure "I can't let you destroy this school. Now, disappear into darkness!" he said swinging his right hand, as a wave of air passed through Ha Des, turning him into dust and spreading it. Michael simply stood there, staring at Rafael as the group looked at him in fear, trembling a bit "You, the white robed one. Tell me, would you happen to be Rafael?" he asked, looking at Rafael. He didn't answered back immediately, as he then stood in the front "What if I am?" he replied coldly. Michael simply smiled at him.

"Because I want to test his skills; just to see if you're capable of defeating the threats to come, the darkness that is approaching." Replied Michael, as Aster arrived later in his airplane, with the other duelists inside as well as Crowler and Shepphard inside "Of course, you're free to decline my challenge. But remember this, if you can't face what is to come, you may lose everything in the end." He then turned his back at Rafael and company, entering Duel Academy's building but stopping before getting inside "If you accept, I'll be waiting for you right here, by midnight. Don't be late if you accept the challenge. There's no threat, nor a reward."

Rafael simply gritted his teeth, concerned of what this man in front of him was getting at "Just who are you?" Michael simply chuckled, as he replied "The name's Michael. I'm one of the Dark Generals and I want to see if this war between light and darkness will reach an end, after all these years." He added, as he got inside, disappearing in shadows.

* * *

Back in the Satellite, as time was going by, Sara and the group arrived at the harbor, specifically Crow's place, as they waited for Yusei and Crow to show up. It was an area of small houses built with scarp and other things found in the Satellite, but pretty well built, resistant and more importantly, a home for whoever lived in there. As Tan began thinking that they were captured, Duel Runner's engines were heard nearby, as Sara and Rally knew Yusei and Crow arrived finally. AS Rally began greeting Yusei, the group was surprised by kids that popped out of the houses around, heading to receive Crow there.

Crow and Yusei stopped their runners, as the kids were shouting presents, which annoyed a bit Crow "Hey kids, make a break for it. Anytime you see someone, you ask for the same thing." He said, as a group of kids were surrounding for him "I gave you a few already today, remember?"

"Come on Crow, give us something." Said a kid anxious, as Crow simply smiled.

"Fine, okay. I have no presents for you, but I brought with me the new King and Hero of Satellite, Yusei Fudo!" replied Crow, as he pointed at Yusei, as the kids were pretty surprised to see him there, as they surrounded his runner quicky.

Later one, as the night was falling, Yusei and his friends took a seat around a campfire, Sara sitting by his side while Crow got a few bottles from his house. Yusei was telling his friends of the mess that was coming, as Sara tried to explain of the threats the Paladins foresaw too. Of course, most of them doubted of what Goodwin told him and Sara; after all he kidnapped them to blackmail Yusei, as well as putting him the criminal mark. Yusei simply replied he wasn't sure, but he felt that from his mark and Stardust. Crow began drinking a bit of water "No matter if this becomes a battleground" he then turned to the kids, still playing a bit with Yusei's runner "I'll protect them. No matter the price I must pay." He then turned back to the fire smiling "I'm one of the few that can of course. Yusei" he added, turning to Yusei quite confident "you've got my support as always bud. You too Sara." He added, turning to Sara "I've known you for a short time, but if Yusei trusts you, I can too."

"Thanks Crow, I'm glad to hear that." She replied smiling at him. She then turned to the bridge, wondering what it meant, as she was not born in New Domino City "Say Crow, why is that bridge here incomplete?" she asked, as a girl got in Crow's back, asking him to tell her a story she liked. Crow simply stood up, as he turned to Sara.

"Well, the story she asks for is the same you want to hear after all." He then stood up, as three kids reunited with them, sitting in the ground, as Sara heard Crow "A long time ago, there was a poor island. The people living in there couldn't hope for more, other than staring at the bigger and richer island neighbor to theirs." While Crow made a stop, Sara approached Yusei, a bit curious and whispering.

"Say Yusei, are those two islands New Domino City and Satellite." Yusei simply nodded, as Sara turned to Crow again. Then the kids began arguing, as they were discussing the very same thing, which made Sara look a bit down, as a sweat drop of nervousness was in the back of her head, as she laughed of her own.

Crow then turned back, as he smiled while telling the story "Yep, for you and Sara over there" this made Sara look a bit more down now "this story is about Satellite and the city. And about a legendary man that tried to free Satellite. Even before any of you little kids were born, there was a man that always passed around here, gazing at the city through the ocean. This man always passed this point in a duel runner that nobody knew of, staring at the city from here. Day by day, he would do that. But that stopped one day, all of a sudden."

"Why is that big brother?" asked the girl that was there.

"Because, eventually he understood what had to be done." Replied Crow smiling at her "He began to work on something that would unite both Satellite and the city; he began to work on this bridge." He said, turning to the bridge, as to let Sara know of it "He began building the Daedalus Bridge.

"But it never got finished." Said a kid seriously

"It's impossible to do something like that anyways." said the other one with them. Crow agreed with them, but kept going on.

"Everyone around her thought the same. They began to think of this man as mad, since such a task was impossible. But even so, he never gave up in that dream. Eventually, those who mocked him for this idea began to think that maybe he would be able to do it after all, so they began to lend a hand. For those citizens of Satellite that the tomorrow held nothing, this bridge became a symbol of hope." Crow then stopped, looking a bit down "But of course, there were those that didn't like the idea. They showed up a day and halted the construction of the bridge, looking for the man who started it out. The citizens gave up hope once again after that."

"Those of Sector Security must pay!" shouted Rally, as he got pretty immersed in the story, interrupting Crow. The girl asked Rally 'nicely' to allow Crow to proceed, but Rally was pretty interested in the story, instead asking himself Crow to continue, as Crow looked a bit astonished to him reacting that way.

Crow continued, as he told the kids that eventually the man was found by Security "He was cornered by them, leaving him two options from the ones to choose. Either give in and live the rest of his life in a prison jail, or become a legend while he was alive. Many of this man partners were present that day, as they were sure hope would abandon them, but" said Crow, gazing at the bridge, smiling "instead, he took the path to become a legend. Turning on his duel runner again, he dashed to the incomplete bridge at full speed, astonishing every security, every citizen of the Satellite that was present. That man, unbound of any law, flew that day. From that day onwards, that Duel Runner became freedom, and the man became a legend." Finished Crow turning his sight back to the kids and Rally, as Sara was smiling.

"And what happened then?" asked Rally curious "Did he survived after that?" Crow simply answered no with his head, as rally looked disappointed, but Crow stood up right away.

"Nobody knows what became of that man after that, but at least I choose to think" he then pointed with his right hand to his heart, as the kids did too "In here, he lives on!" they said in unison. After the story, Crow told the kids to go to bed, as they obeyed him, as they teased Rally to do so too, scattering to their rooms right away.

Blister then turned to Yusei, telling him that perhaps that destiny was passed on to someone different, as he meant Yusei and his mark. Yuse simply looked serious, as he replied suddenly that he wasn't meant for that. The group then decided to rest already, everyone readying their beds to sleep, as Crow took Sara to sleep in one of the houses, for her to rest better.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Yusei suddenly stood up, as he wasn't asleep, readying his stuff to leave, as he then saw someone waiting for him in his runner, surprising him "Who…"

Sara simply giggled a bit "You thought I would fall for the same trick twice right?" she asked, looking at Yusei "Wherever you go, I'll go with you, even if you don't want to." "But Sara…" he then was interrupted by her.

"You heard Goodwin and Rafael, the Signers and the Paladins are bound to each other." She said, readying her own duel disk "As a Paladin, it is my duty to protect a Signer, no matter what. So please understand me, don't be like Rafael please." She replied, as Yusei understood she felt left behind more than she wanted to be. He simply smiled back at her, letting her know she could go with him. As they were leaving Sara suddenly stopped, to which Yusei asked why.

"Yusei, I'll tell you the reading of the other day." She replied looking really down "I saw you dueling a hooded man, possibly a Dark Signer. The duel was pretty intense, you were ahead by the end but suddenly, a huge shadow appeared, enveloping you and making you crash and end up terribly wounded, you seemed…" she said trembling "…dead." Yusei realized how much Sara cared for him, as she passed her arm to clean some tears in her eyes "Yusei, that's why I want to go. I may be able to help you if that's the case."

"Not only her." Said a voice from behind them, as Crow stared at both of them seriously "Crow…" both replied as Crow still stared at the "Why do you want to leave like that, after all we have been through?"

Yusei was quiet, as he then left Sara behind moving ahead "This is my fight. I don't want to drag you guys into it. You wouldn't understand it." He said while moving onwards as he was stopped again by Crow and Sara.

"You think I can't be of help?" asked Crow coldly, while Sara blocked Yusei's road too.

"Yusei, I know what must be placed in the line. I have taken part in Shadow Duels before, I can take it." She replied, looking seriously at him. Yusei hope for them to be safe, as both Crow and Sara understood, but even so "Yusei, I know what I'm doing. I want to help you in your quest to save the world, because I have to do so too, eventually." Crow then looked at him "I will protect those kids too Yusei. I promised that!"

Yusei stopped, thinking a while "If our intentions are the same in that case…get ready for the worst and follow me my friends." He replied, as Sara and Crow looked happy "Thanks my friends." Added Yusei, as Sara got behind Yusei in the runner and Crow readied the Blackbird, heading to the deepest part of the B.A.D Area of Satellite, Old Momentum; the resting place of the Old Ener-D Reactor that caused an incident many years ago. On the way there, they were surprised by a fog rolling in, as they saw a huge purple shadow, while Yusei's mark began to shine, as Sara's did too.

"Yusei, do you feel that?" asked Sara, staring at the light, as Yusei simply remained quiet. They followed it until the light banished, as they stopped by a card sent directly to them, one Yusei knew of.

"Yusei, so you've come after all!" shouted a voice, as Sara, yusei and Crow turned around to see a hooded person above a pile of junk "You've brought Crow too, I've longed to see you guys again after so long."

"How do you know us?" asked Yusei, as he told Sara to leave his runner and go with Crow, having a bad feeling both of them.

"So you've forgotten me after all." replied the man, as he pulled his arm to take off his hood, revealing a blue whitish haired man with yellow pupils and black eyes, with a criminal red colored mark all through his right eye; Crow and Yusei got astonished to see him, as they knew him.

"It can't be…is that you Kalin?" asked Yusei, still surprised of it. Crow was surprised too "It's him! Kalin Kessler!" he added, as Sara got on the Blackbird, behind Crow, curious of how they knew each other.

Kalin then saw her, smiling "So you brought a Paladin too Yusei. Anyways, I've seen the Underworld thanks to you Yusei, so I'll allow you to pass through the same I passed through!" he added, staring at them while smiling.

"That grudge you have is not right Kalin, you misunderstood the situation!" shouted Crow, still remembering the reason why Kalin hated Yusei.

"KAlin, so you're a Dark Signer, the ones seeking to destroy Satellite…" said Yusei confused as he never expected that. Kalin simply kept smiling deviously, as he put on his helmet and turned on his Duel Runner "Let's see what you've got and start my revenge Yusei Fudo!" he shouted, as his runner was enveloped in a purple aura, that readied the scenario for a Shadow Duel, as Kalin's runner formed the Giant's Nazca line as the field, separating Yusei from his friends "This will be our battlefield Yusei Fudo! Let's settle the score at once!" added Kalin,as he began laughing "Let's duel!"

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Rafael: Darn it, this guy is strong but so am I!  
Michael: The war has started yet again Rafael and you're not ready yet. Darkness and Light shall clash in this world! Many lives have been lost in this foolish war, and I seek to stop that madness!  
Alexis: Wait, this aura seems familiar…like that time...  
Jaden: It can't be…his powers rival those of Nightshroud!  
Michael: Yusei is fighting too now, his suffering will be greater. As I said, the war has just begun. Deployin gthe Secret Weapon! Dark Synchro Summon, my very soul!  
Rafael: What did you say?**_

_**Jaden: This and more, next time on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 38: Revenge and Sorrow, Terrifying Darkness!**_

_**Sara: YUSEI, NOOOOOO!  
Kalin: HAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA! This is the beginning of the nightmare! Hell will break loose now!**_

_**Jaden and Alexis: RAFAEEEEEL!  
Michael: **__**He who gives up hope, gives up life. If a hero gives it up, the world will follow, too.**_

* * *

_**New cards of the Day:**_

_******Command of the Undead Ruler, Continuous Trap Card (Image: Revived King Hades destroying a monster, as an exploion hits the opponent duelist)  
**_You can only activate this card during your Battle Phase, while you have a face-up "Revived King Ha Des" in your side of the field. If "Revived King Ha Des" destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent by the destroyed monster's attack.

* * *

**_Well, the party is about to start now. Next chapter holds some parts of Yusei's due with Kalin and Rafael's due with Michael. And for those Neos fans around here, Neos Wiseman will hit the battlefield later on, as it did in the anime, through Super Polymerization. Oh, and I know Spirit Reaper shouldn't be destroyed by E-Hero Great Tornado, but well, I'm not exactly following the TCG rulings as they dictate, I'm just using a few as they were used in the anime too (ex. Card of Sanctity) and Spirit Reaper was modified this time._**

**_Anyways, there won't be great changes to most rulings. Until next time everyone! Thanks for reading another chapter._**


	39. Episode 38: Revenge and Sorrow

**Well, here's the end of troubles in Duel Academy, as the forces of Darkness are now starting their moves in the human world. Well, anyways, going into some minor business, I've updated the short bios of a few characters with some other details of each ones. Next part, prepare bios for Emily, Alan, and other characters from the anime series like Blair, Jaden, Yusei and a few more. ****As well as start fixing details with the few drawings I have, I'll upload a link where I will be uploading them. Thanks guys, hope you like the episode!**

* * *

_**Episode 38: Revenge and Sorrow, Terrifying Darkness!**_

Yusei stars his duel against Kalin, as his friends are barely arriving to see Kalin completing his handless combo, with the Infernity monsters he commands now. All seems well for Yusei, as Kalin calls forth a Dark Synchro monster, Hundred-Eyes Dragon. At a distance, Sara and Crow wonder how Yusei will react to that beast, as they watched the duel through Crow's runner monitor.

Sara then starts shivering, as she sees the scene of her dreams, but awake this time. Crow notices this, as he asks her "Hey Sara, what happened? It seems as if you saw a ghost." Sara doubte to answer, as she was praying for her dream to be just that, as she turns to Crow hardly smiling "N-nothing, I know Yusei will win this…I know." She said, as Yusei fought the fierce power of Kalin's beasts, as everything was going as he planned.

* * *

Rafael was heading to the main entrance of Due Academy, as a low fog was rolling in; it didn't surprised Rafael, this fog he knew so well couldn't surprise him any longer. Ever since they arrived, Rafael has been feeling an eerie and strange sensation, as if Duel Academy had become a portal to darkness. He knew very well that monsters could take a physical form easily, increasing his fears that maybe, only maybe, the Dark Realm and the Human World were joining as one, thanks to the darkness surrounding both worlds. Behind him, Jaden, Alexis, Blair and Chazz were following him. They were looking at Rafael seriously, but nevertheless they wanted to support him in his choice, even if things could turn out wrong.

_A few hours later, as the moon was already bathing Duel Academy in its light, the Paladins were sitting__ outside of Aster's airplane, thinking of leaving for good after everything the students and they had endured, while Rafael stared at the entrance._

"_Rafael, you can't be thinking in taking this Michael's challenger, do you?" asked Blair worried, as she could see somehow that. Rafael didn't reply, as he simply turned his face to the group, looking at all of them._

_He simply grinned at him; happily "You guys can go now, this fight is something I must face myself." Upon hearing his response, most of his friends got astonished that he would face Michael after seeing with what ease Ha Des perished at his hands._

"_Rafael facing would be suicide." said Aster calmly, walking towards them "What do you expect to get from this duel anyways? The plane is working now; we can just leave and discuss this with the remaining Paladins."_

"_Well, it's your choice after all and we'll support you." added Jaden hopping from a wing. Alexis immediately stood up too "Whatever happens, we'll be there with you." Chazz then let go a chuckle, as he closed his eyes standing up "You owe me a duel yet, but I can wait for that one. Do what you think must be done." Blair looked down and worried, but then pulled hardly a smile "Well, if you think you must do so, I'll cheer too." Rafae simply smiled at his friends, feeling he could face this new threat._

Rafael then stopped, staring at a shadow coming from Duel Academy. It was Michael, wearing a business man suit style black colored, as well as a black due disk with a strange red orb in it "So, you've come after all. I salute you for that." said Michael, staring at Rafael. Jaden and the ones accompanying Rafael were simply looking at them, as it seemed a duel of stares.

"Michael, what's the meaning of the fog here?" asked Rafael, turning on his duel disk and readying his deck. Michael simply let go a sight, looking at the moon as he was ready "Darkness is about to enter the world. Here's a glimpse of what's going on in the battlefield of this war." He said, opening a small portal that showed Satellite, surprising Rafael, as above in the skies the Nazca line of the giant was formed, as in the ground Yusei was having a duel against Kalin "That's the beginning of this war. A Dark Signer against a Signer. The veil has been lifted, the set is ready. The only things we can do are to wait and see those who win this war on fear."

Rafael simply gritted his teeth, as he got a really bad feeling from this. His paladin mark began shining as the portal was closed "Very well, let's start this out then!" replied Rafael, as he knew a Shadow Duel was in play now. "Let's duel!" shouted both duelists, as their LP count was 4000, starting the duel.

**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5; Michael 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"I'll start this duel by summoning Tin Headed Behemoth, in defense position." said Rafael after drawing his card, while summoning his dragon to the field "Next I set two cards and end my turn."

"A dragon deck, it appears so." Said Michael, while getting his card "I suppose this is the deck you want to use against the Dark Generals, with the power of the Dragoons; it has been centuries since I last saw them."

"Centuries? Since you last saw them?" asked Rafael confused "Those monsters took part in the battle of the Light Paladins and the Fiends of Destruction. It's impossible you know them."

Michael simply smiled, while closing his eyes "The impossible, is possible to some." He said, as he summoned a Cyber Dragon to the field "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode supporting him then with the summoning of my Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" he said, as the skeletal fiend monster appeared, turning to Jaden and company.

"It's been a long time…Supreme King…" he said, while laughing maniacally, as Jaden and his group got astonished of that, remembering what he did to them while they were in their world last time "But well, right' now's not the time to greet others, right boss?"

"That's right Brron." Replied Michael, as he turned to Rafael and the GX group, smiling confidently "Brron and the Dark World have pledged their alliance to the Fiends, but mostly to me, since he owed me a favor years ago. Let's fight now! Cyber Dragon, take out that dragon! Evolution Burst!" the dragon then charged a powerful beam in its mechanical mouth, firing at the monster and destroying it instantly, leaving Rafael wide open "Direct attack! Go forth Brron!" the fiend monster simply jumped, as it was about to attack Rafael, as the dragon Behemoth returned just to be destroyed yet again.

"I activated Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Behemoth and using him as a shield for your attack. I spare a few points with that move." said Rafael, as he looked serious to being forced to use that move so early, as his LP dropped by 300.

"Well, either way Brron ability activates, allowing me to discard a card form my hand." Added Michael, as he dropped a card, then his graveyard began to shine "When this Dark World monster is discarded, I get to Special summon it to my field! Greet my powerful Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" shouted Michael, as his yellow golden fiend demon appeared in the field, swinging what appeared to be a battle axe around "And since I'm still in my battle phase, Goldd attack now!" the demon simply disappeared reappearing behind Rafael and using his axe to hit him, as Rafael fell to the ground, noticing a wound in his arm, as blood began flowing from it "Come one, if this is how you pretend to fight the Fiends then you should give up already!" shouted Michael as Goldd returned to his side "Find their weak spot and exploit it. If you can't quickly adapt, you're a goner against the rest of my partners. I end my turn."

Rafael stood up quickly, determined to see the duel through one way or another, as his dragon appeared back "When my Behemoth is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon just once more my Behemoth, weakening him a bit. My move!"

**Rafael 1400 LP, Hand 3; Michael 4000 LP, Hand 3**

"This won't be easy." Said Chazz worried "This guy appears to be playing a Dark World deck, Rafael will be in a lot of troubles if he doesn't counter quicky."

"Not at all Chazz, he used a Cyber Dragon too." Added Blair, trying ot figure out what Michael planned, turning on a search engine in her wrist communicator "Maybe if I search something of him…"

"That won't do girlie." shouted Michael, scaring Blair "That Paladin database has no knowledge of me or my brother and sister. We are not common duelists, nor something you've ever seen before."

"Then what is your purpose here? What in the world are you?" asked Rafael, coldly, as Michael simply closed his eyes in disappointment, shaking his head "We're something different to what you've faced. We're not humans, nor demons or monsters. We're something between the line." He said, as he opened his eyes, as Rafael could see in them his opponent's inner force, as it was pretty huge "You'll find out soon enough, make your move now."

"Fine then, I tribute my Behemoth to summon forth Strong Wind Dragon!" he said, as his dragon became a sphere that allowed the arrival of a green colored dragon, roaring at Michael "When I tribute a dragon monster for this one, Strong Wind receives a bonus of half the tribute dragon. Increasing its power to 3150 points!" he said, as an aura surrounded Strong Wind Dragon, increasing its power.

"Surprising, now what will you do?" asked Michael, a bit amazed, as Strong Wind Dragon appeared before Goldd.

"Say goodbye to that monster! Attack now Strong Wind Dragon!" added Rafael, as his dragon released a powerful wind wave that crushed the yellow fiend, destroying it and causing damage to Michael "What's that for a goner?" Michael simply let go another sigh.

"That's it Rafael, way to go!" shouted Blair, cheering him up a bit more.

"This will be interesting." Added Michael, getting his new card "But it's too early to celebrate. I set a monster and activate a Spell card, known as the **Destruction Envoy's Veil**!" added Michael, as a card with a dark veil that covered a dark entity behind it appeared in the field "Each time a face up monster is destroyed in battle, all damage gets negated and I take one of the five Dark Counters in this card. Now, if the five counters are taken away, I get to add from my Deck to my hand any card I want immediately. I end my turn."

**Rafael**** 1400 LP, Hand 3; Michael 3150 LP, Hand 2**

"Then here I go." Added Rafael, drawing his card and thinking a plan "_Let's see, he has two monsters in attack mode that don't stand a chance against me, then again he has that Spell card covering him from damage...except for face downs. I may know what to do now._" He thought as he turned to his face down "Time for more action as I set a monster. Strong Wind Dragon, attack the face down now!" the dragon then rushed as it aimed for the face down, as it revealed a Mad Reloader "That's it, victory for me!"

"Not at all." Replied Michael, as its veil began shining, as the Reloader got destroyed and Michael's LP were sparred "When I would receive battle damage, my Veil allows me to tribute a monster and gain LP equal to the tribute monsters attack." He said, as Cyber Dragon began disappearing in the field "With my dragon gone, I recover 2100 LP, saving me for now." He said, as his LP dropped down to 2100 and a counter disappeared while Mad Reloader spirit's appeared again "Now, when my Mad Reloader is destroyed in battle, I can discard two cards in my hand to draw two more cards." He added, as the Mad Reloader disappeared, but two gray monkey like fiends appeared in Rafael's field "When Kahkki, the Guerrilla of Dark World is discarded from my hand by any effect, I get to destroy a monster on the field. Since I discarded two due to Mad Reloader, you lose your two monsters!" added Michael, as his fiends dragged down Rafael's dragon and his set, as everyone thought that was the end for him, as he was once again wide open for a single attack that would end everything.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card **Dragoon Bravery**!" replied Rafael, as a trap card showing off a Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord standing valiantly against a Raviel, Uria and Hamon appeared "Whenever a dragon monster is sent to the graveyard, I can activate this card. Allowing me to Special Summon as many monsters as the ones sent. I bring forth my Dragoon Swordsman to the field!" he added, as the dragon humanoid appeared, swinging its sword "And just in case, I bring Masked Dragon too, in defense position." He added, as his lesser dragon appeared, covering with its wings "Now, I tune up my Dragoon Swordsman with the Twin Headed Behemoth in my graveyard, removing both from play, to Synchro Summon" he said, as his warrior became three energy rings surrounding the Behemoth's spirit "Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector!" he shouted, as his tough armored Dragon Lord arrived, taking defensive position "That's the end of my turn."

Michael simply smiled at Rafael, as he was realizing maybe he could challenge what appeared to be obvious, but still keeping his expectations low "Now, don't get so cocky with that thing in the field. There's more than one way to get rid of a monster you know?" Michael then smiled at his card "I Special Summon the Tricky, discarding a Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, activating its effect to draw a new card from my Deck." He added, as the card he got was one of his trump cards, a Fabled bull-like demon known as Dianaira "By tributing The Tricky and Brron, I advance summon the powerful, Fabled Dianaira to the field!" he shouted, as the red bull demon appeared, roaring at Rafael's monsters, as it landed in the field "Now my beast, strike down Masked Dragon!" he shouted as the demon simply crushed with an impact of its fist the poor dragon, removing a counter from the veil.

"Masked Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to bring forth another Masked Dragon!" replied Rafael, building up his defenses slowly.

"Well, I end my turn that way. Your move." Replied Michael, thinking of what Rafael could do now, as he noticed him shivering a bit "_He's losing hope it seems, maybe it was all a mistake what sister told me about them._"

**Rafael 1400 LP, Hand 3; Michael 2100 LP, Hand 0**

Rafael was really cornered; his Dragoon had no force to defeat such a monster, and even bringing other monsters was useless, as they would meet doom against Dianaira. He needed to get rid of that monster, and he thought he had the move to do so, as he began planning something more "I'll activate the Spell card, Smashing Ground, allowing me to destroy that monster you have!" he added smiling, until Dianaira roared again, changing the effect of the card, as it still remained face up in the field "What happened? Your monster should have been destroyed!"

Michael simply smirked at Rafael, as his bull demon was growling loudly "The powers of the Fableds are a mystery, right? You see, when Dianaira is in the face up, he changes the effect of your first Spell card to 'You opponent discards a card from his hand'. Since I have no hand now, your Spell is canceled out." Rafael then got worried again, as he ended his turn. Michael was toying around, keeping him at his mercy as long as Michael forced cards into the graveyard.

"My move then. I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed to draw two new cards from my deck." He added, getting his new cards "Next, I set a monster and attack once again with Dianaira! Take out that masked dragon!" Dianaira simply struck the dragon with a powerful fist impact, destroying it, taking another counter and activating the dragon's effect, as another one took its place "From what I know, that's your last Masked Dragon. The next monster you bring will be another one. I set a card and end my turn."

"Darn it, Michael is just playing with him around!" said Chazz pissed off "With Dianaira, Rafael's spells will be of short work, at least if he uses one per round. And on top of that, Michael can sacrifice a monster in his field to increase his LP when a monster is going to be destroyed in battle. This is a tough fight." He added, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Come on Rafael, you can pull something more to win." said Blair, as she was hoping a miracle from him again.

Jaden and Alexis were simply looking at the field, as Rafael looked worried. Suddenly, they turned to Michael, as Jaden felt something strange from him; a darkness that he had forget ever since facing a great threat that almost obliterated the world "_You feel that too, right Jaden?_" asked Yubel, staring at Michael "_You felt something too, Yubel? This energy, only one being had this much power before._" Replied Jaden in thoughts "_This guy…could it be he's a strong as Nightshroud?"_ Yubel didn't reply; she was watching how the duel went by, to put her mind at ease "_For our own good and that of the world, I hope I'm wrong this time."_

**Rafael 1400 LP, Hand 3****; Michael 2100 LP, Hand 1**

"Well, better see what I can do." replied Rafael, getting his Swords of Revealing Light, he saw his hand. He had two spells, including the one he got just now, which could be a way to save himself now "Well, let's what follows now. I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, which turns into a discard effect now. You only have one card, so get rid of it."

"As you wish Rafael, but it ends up being" he added, as he showed him another Broww "a Huntsman of the Dark World. When he gets discarded I draw a card, but since it was thanks to you, I draw two cards instead." replied Michael, taking his cards and smiling at them.

"Next, I activate my Spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!" shouted Rafael, as the swords fell at Michael's side of the field "These swords not only stop your attacks, but also flips your face down monsters, let's see what that thing face down is!"

"You'll regret it my friend!" shouted Michael, as the monster revealed was a Morphing Jar "Morphing Jar forces us to discard our hand and draw 5 new cards!" he added, as the Jar shot a dark creature at their hands, sending them to the graveyard while they draw their card; right after it, Michael's grave shines, as Gren's spirit appears in his side, along with Sillva appearing in the field "Since I discarded Gren and Sillva by effects, they activate at once. Gren allows me destroy a Spell or Trap card you control, say goodbye to those swords!" Gren then simply swung his hand, as the swords were turned into hologram dust, allowing Michael's forces to roam free again "Now, Sillva is Special Summoned. This means you have to fight against two monsters now." He added, as the gray colored tall demon and the bull one looked at Rafael, as he simply let go a smile, sparking Michael's curiosity "Now, why would you be that happy? You're about to lose this duel."

"Not at all." replied Rafael smiling "Right, you may have a lot of power, but you can't get through my Guardian. Destroy my Masked Dragon, but as soon as I get the right monster, you'll be in a world of pain!" he added, as Michael saluted Rafael's bravery.

"Well, that's good to know. Because now Sillva attack and destroys your Masked Dragon!" the gray demon simply grabbed its sword and slashed the dragon, destroying it and taking out another counter "You've run out of low dragons to bring. Or you didn't bring one; whatever the case your defenses are going down next turn for sure. I set two cards and end my turn."

**Rafael 1400 LP, Hand 5; Michael 2100 LP, Hand 3**

Rafael looked back at the veil. Since it was played, Michael has taken out four of the five counters. One more monster destroyed, and Michael could add any card from his Deck to his hand, possibly getting one that could turn out the duel at his advantage "_Maybe it's time to deploy our weapon._" said Dread, appearing by Rafael's side, as they smiled at each other "My turn!" shouted Rafael, as he got what he believed was the last card, slowly getting it closer to see it, as he saw Dragoon Apprentice "This is the end now, I summon forth Dragoon Apprentice to the field!" shouted Rafael, as his young human warrior appeared jumping by the side of the Dragon Lord "Now, tuning up my Apprentice with my Guardian, the ultimate warrior will be born!" he said as the young warrior became the energy rings to which the Dragon Lord jumped "To protect justice and hope! Knight and paladin, that fights bravely for life, lend me your strength! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Fly into the sky, **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord**!" from a light beam, the dragon warrior appeared, hovering in the air as it slowly landed in the ground, staring at its opponents "Time to get this party started! My Dragoon neutralizes Dianaira completely!" added Rafael as his Dragoon launched a powerful shockwave, reducing Dianaira's power to 0 "With this done, your monster's effect is cancelled out, while its attack is 0 until my End Phase. You will face my power now, as I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dragon Lord-Dragoon Guardian Protector!" the tough defensive Dragoon appeared, facing their opponent "And now, I activate the spell card Dark Core, which allows me to remove from play any monster you have, like Sillva, paired up with another Typhoon to destroy your set card!" Sillva then got enveloped in a powerful dark sphere, which drained it completely, disappearing from the field, as well as the set card, leaving Michael almost open.

"That's it! You have this duel in the pocket!" shouted Blair fascinated, as she knew Rafael would win after such a bad start.

"You can do this!" shouted the entire group ass Rafael ordered the assault to begin. His Knight Lord swoops by, striking down Dianaira as well as the last counter, but no damage was dealt yet as Michael simply got serious all of a sudden "You won't win that easily! By tributing my Morphing Jarto increase my LP by 700 points!" he said as his jar broke up, absorbing the monster's power to strengthen himself "And now, since my Veil is out of counters, it self-destructs, allowing me to get any card I want from my Deck." Added Michael, as he got the card he needed right away.

"Now your LP will go down! Guardian Protector, attack him directly!" added Rafael, finally convinced he would win as his Dragoon took most of Michael's LP and returned, until a thunder landed right in front of his Dragoon, a dark thunder that seemed pretty strange.

"Think again if you believe this is the end." said Michael coldly, showing off another card Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, as the thunder began to fade, revealing behind a black leather coated humanoid with red hair, with blades in his clothes, as well as a big sword sheathed "When I receive damage from you and I control no cards, I can Special Summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness to the field. Then its effect activates!" Gorz then began harnessing a dark sphere "If the damage received was Battle Damage, I get to summon an Emissary of Darkness Token with the same attack and defense as the damage delivered." Once Michael finished, Gorz was done creating a female version of him, with 2000 attack and defense. Rafael was a bit surprised Michael had that card, for many never used it.

"Why now? That monster is of no use to defeat me. My Knight Lords power increases by 500 for each dragon in my Graveyard." added Rafael, as his Knight Lord's power was now as high as 5000 points.

Michael simply smiled, as dark clouds began rounding them, with thunders and lightning accompanying it. A powerful wind current also was striking the area, as everyone got a bad feeling of what was to come now. Jaden and Alexis then felt a powerful jolt of energy coming from Michael, as the others were not aware of this.

"Jaden…" said Alexis trembling "that power…it can't be!"

Jaden was pretty worried, as he had felt not only that power's presence, but also felt it in a duel. The power Michael had now far surpassed the one Jaden and Alexis meant "It can't be…his power has completely surpassed that of Nightshroud?" shouted Jaden shivering, as his friends got astonished to hear that, while Rafael was well aware of that, but trying to keep his calm.

"The forbidden power that I'm about to release, has been used already." Said Michael, as he started his turn, looking at Rafael pretty serious "You're a great duelist Rafael, but it appears you're not ready to face what is to come."

"What do you mean?" replied Rafael a bit angry "Who are you really?"

"You're about to see it, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dianaira, but not for him to stay. I tribute my Emissary of Darkness token with Dianaira to summon forth my Dark Tuner, **Dark Minion** to the battlefield!" he shouted, as the dark skinned gargoyle demon appeared, growling at Rafael.

"Dark Tuner?" asked Rafael confused, as he never knew such a thing could exist, feeling a strange power emanating from the fiend.

"Yes, Dark Tuner." Replied Michael, as he placed his right hand in his pocket "First things first. When this monster is summoned, I can remove from play any number of cards in my graveyard and select a monster." He said, as he took 5 cards, throwing them at the gargoyle demon "My minion will reduce the level of any monster in the field by the number of cards removed from play, meaning that I, the great Gorz, am a level 2 monster!" he shouted, as Rafael and the others got surprised to hear him say that. Michael simply stared coldly at Rafael, as he was shivering from that "That's correct. I'm no Dark General, Rafael. I'm one of the four great conquerors of the Fiend Army. I'm Gorz, the Envoy of Destruction! And my true power, shall be released now!" he said as the gargoyle roared evilly, self-destructing as only 12 dark stars remained, as they pierced Gorz, colliding with the 2 remaining stars "A Dark Synchro Summon takes place when I subtract the level of Dark Tuner to the level of a non-Tuner monster. In this case, creating a negative level 10!" he said, as a powerful dark beam was fired from Gorz to the sky, as sparks were running through the field "When light and darkness collide, destruction will be your command!" said Michael, staring at the sky "Rise from ashes and shadows, into a world without hope! Dark Synchro! My true identity, **Gorz Lord of Destruction**!" he shouted, as what remained in the field was a more muscular Gorz, wielding a duel dark blade with black armor all around its body, as he smiled deviously at Rafael.

Rafael was left without words, staring at such a beast. The Gorz that was before him was gone; what remained now was a more fierce and destructive monster, thirsty for battle, anxious to defeat anyone and everyone that stood in its path. Rafael could only ask one thing, still finding that power which he heard of was unreal "An Envoy of Destruction? But those warriors were nothing more than a myth! IS that why you…"

"That's right Rafael." replied Michael, looking down "When we faced the original Paladins, we died in this world. When the war ended, we thought that would be all, but instead we were reborn in human bodies." He added, staring at himself then turning to his monster form "At first, our reaction was to despise and curse such failure, but with time, the three of us learned that we were given a second chance. The choice of what to do was ours now. But this war…" he said, as he started remembering memories of a woman he met before. It was a red haired woman that changed his life, as both were happy with each other, remembering how one day, while being out both, she was killed in a skirmish by the fiends. Michael contained the tears forcefully, as he turned to Rafael "…this foolish war has last long enough. The time for one side to vanquish is upon us. I need to know if you and your friends are capable of defeating my old comrades but" he said, as Gorz began glowing with a red dark aura "you're not ready. I activate Gorz Lord of Destruction's effect." He added as Gorz raised his hand into the air, while the ground was shaking "By half my LP, I can bring back as many Fiend monsters from my graveyard as possible." he added, as Sillva, Dianaira, Goldd, and Gorz returned to the battlefield at full strength "Now, the end is upon you Rafael!" he shouted as his monsters were ready to attack, he knew Rafael lost hope, as he had nothing more to defend from this attack "I sacrifice the summoned monsters, in order to get more attack equal to their combined levels by 200!" he added, as the new ferocious Gorz absorbed the summoned monsters, to increase its power by 5000, giving a huge amount of 8200. Gorz then rushed to Rafael's side of the field, as he stabbed Dragoon Knight Lord; then getting away, as he harnessed his last attack "Darkness Zero Cannon!" shouted Michael, as Gorz fired the attack at Rafael's side of the field, destroying everything in it and wounding Rafael with the impact, as he began shouting from the pain of the attack.

His friends present couldn't believe what happened just now. The Commander of the Paladins, who would defeat with his companions the Dark Lords and stop the revival of the Wikced Gods, was obliterated in a single attack by a Fiend of Destruction. When the attack ceased Gorz reunited with Michael, as Michael recovered his powers completely, readying to leave Rafael's friends to attend him, as they noticed he was still alive, but pretty bad. Michael stopped, as Jaden called for him "Michael, it's my turn!" he shouted, as he summoned the powers of the Supreme King. Alexis looked worried, as she knew Jaden was risking himself again.

Michael simply stopped and turned around; startling all of them with a change of color in his eyes "You should attend him quickly. This war is just beginning." He said coldly, with red sharp demon eyes, as they took Rafael away, heading back to leave with Aster at once. Michael, by seeing them leave, opened a portal, as he entered it.

* * *

Back in the Satellite, the duel was turning around for Yusei, as he finally brought his ace, Stardust Dragon to the field "Stardust Dragon, attack Hundre-Eyes Dragon!" says Yusei, as his dragon finally defeats the problematic that Kalin's dragon became. His friends began celebrating its defeat, while Sara looked really worried, as she had a bad feeling. Kalin then starts laughing, as he draws a card with the image of the duel field they were in, as a giant dark creature with blue stripes appeared from I; activating also Daage Translation, getting two Ghost Tokens in his field. Then, as Kalin turn began, people began appearing all around the field.

"What's going on here Kalin?" asked Yusei worried, as Kalin simply laughed "This is just the beginning of your end, Yusei Fudo." He added as he summoned his monster "By releasing my two Ghost Tokens, I summon the power of a Wicked God!" he shouted, as Sara was astonished he said Wicked God,as the souls of the people around the field were harvested into a Shell thing up above Yusei and Kalin "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" he shouted while laughing, as the giant creature that Sara saw in her vision was waking up from earth, as it obviously outmatched Yusei now "Ccpac Apu, attack now!" shouted Kalin, as the giant creature simply rose his hand and then tried to hit Yusei with it.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" replied Yusei as he was triggering his move, as Crow, Sara and company got relieved he would be safe, but the card didn't activate, astonishing everyone.

"Surprise, surprise!" shouted Kalin, as Ccpac Apu's hand was approaching Yusei "My Earthbound Immortal cannot be affected by your foolish traps Yusei!"

Yusei then send Stardust Dragon, to at least lessen the force of the impact "Go Stardust Dragon!"

"You don't get it do you? I never selected it as an attack, YOU were the target!" replied Kalin, as Ccpac Apu's hand let Stardust Dragon pass through it, as Yusei looked desperate "My Earthbound Immortal is capable of attacking you directly, which is enough for me to defeat you!" shouted Kalin once more, as Ccpac Apu's hand was about to hit Yusei. Sara, Crow and everyone else were perplexed as Yusei's safety was in grave risk, until his runner broke down, de-accelerating as Ccpac Apu attack landed, as Yusei lost control of his runner and crashed, ending the duel without a conclusion as Kalin turned around to Yusei, as he was in front of a a wounded Yusei "So you're the Shooting Star of Satellite? Hahaha! More like a Faling Star!" he said while laughing, as he still stared with hatred at Yusei "Feel that pain, feel the sorrow. Swallow it, because now you must endure what I went through myself. Feel what inferno and hell are like!" shouted Kalin, still laughing at him as he raised his Earthbound Immortal, making the giant creature disappear and taking the flame course. He turned at Yusei once more, as he readied to leave "Hold off your death old friend" he said, while Yusei tried to move, as he felt without forces "you must live on, with terror and disgrace, until the next time we meet. That one will be the end for sure!" he added, as he left in his Duel Runner, as Yusei friends slide to get to him quickly. Sara wants to go too, but she's stopped by Crow, who gives him a spare helmet "Crow, I need to see if Yusei is okay!"

"We will." He said, as Sara got on his runner "Let's go, we need to take him with someone we know." He added, as they fell through the hill with the Blackbird, landing by Yusei's side, as the others are scared to death of what they saw, as Sara became when she saw it herself. Yusei, on losing control of his runner, got a piece of metal pierced in his abdomen, as he was he's passing out. Sara is completely scared, as tears begin to form in her eyes. Crow immediately tells Rally and the others to put Yusei in the Blackbird with Sara "I'm taking her with Martha! Take Yusei's stuff and meet us there!" he shouted, as he was racing for his friend's life now.

* * *

Moments later, in the Old Momentum, deep in the B.A.D. Area, two Dark Signers were waiting for Kalin as he arrived quite eager "It appears your little adventure was a success." said one of them that had a monkey mark in his arm, with yellow stripes in its Dark Signer attire. Kalins imply laughed as he told them what happened "The poor guy, I almost feel pity for him…almost!" he replied, laughing again, as the other Dark Signer told them to get inside, as they were waiting for a few persons. The man was a tall hooded Dark Signers with Red stripes in its attire, as they entered; a shadowy figure was waiting for them.

"Master, preparations are ready." said the mysterious being.

"That's perfect." replied the man with a spider mark, the one that ordered Kalin and the other to get inside "So, who is going to arrive now, Garlandolf?"

The figure left the shadows, as it was revealed as the Duel Monster, Garlandolf, King of Destruction. He simply smiled at his partners, as the rest of his team arrived "Let me present you the proud of the armies of the Underworld" he said, while turning to his friends, as they appeared in the same order "Allure Queen, Dark Valkyrie, Evil Hero Dark Gaia; and myself, an Envoy of Destruction…" he said bowing at the leader of the Dark Signers.

"Are you sure of that, Garlandolf?" asked a woman's voice, as Susan was arriving at the place, taking a seat.

"Silence, abomination!" replied Garlandolf, as he was looking at Susan angrily "You and your brothers are no longer of us!" Susan simply stared angrily at Garlandolf, as her eyes narrowed, letting him know she was very displeased with him, until a shadow threw aside Garlandolf. It was a tall man around 25 years, white haired, and of strong built, staring angrily at Garlandolf "Hi Daniel, nice to see you again."

Daniel simply took a seat too, as the Dark Signers enjoyed the show of Garlandolf being beaten by him "Now all that matters, is wait for our leader to arrive." He added, as another human arrived from a portal, being Michael. Both Susan and Daniel looked at him, as they said at the same time "Welcome home, brother."

Michael simply smiled at them, as he closed his eyes "It's been ages, brother, sister." He then turned to the Dark Signers, as they looked at him "He, who gives up hope, gives up life itself." He said, as Susan and Daniel stood by his side "If a hero gives up hope, the world will soon follow him." The leader of the Dark Signers separated of his group, as he stared at the monsters and the humans "We are the Dark Generals, we've come, under the orders of our superiors, to aid you in your next battle against the Signers." The Dark Signer that stood ahead, simply laughed deviously, as he knew victory was pretty close for them.

* * *

_**Jaden: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Alexis: Rafael has suffered a lot; he0s better now, but we must return to the city…  
Tyranno: I hope our commander is okay.  
Aster: Well…you better see this, guys!  
Jaden: What are those things? It appears to be a hummingbird and a lizard?  
Rafael: …Those are…Earthbound Immortals…it's true, the war has just started…I must talk with Goodwin and the Signers…things are going bad…**_

_**Jaden and Alexis: This and more next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 39: Descent of the Immortals; Looming Darkness!**_

_**Sara: Yusei, are you okay?  
Yusei: I'm better, but I…have failed…  
Crow: Yusei, at least you're alive. That's enough for the future.**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

******Destruction Envoy's Veil, Continuous Spell Card (Image: Dark veil, covering a dark creature behind it, with a pair of red piercing eyes)  
**When you activate this card, place 5 Dark Counter in it. Each time a monster would be destroyed by battle, remove one Dark Counter from this card. Battle damage you would receive is reduced to 0. Once per turn, if you would lose Life Points, due to the destruction in battle of a monster you control, you can tribute another mosnter you control to increase your Life Points by the attack of teh tributed monster. When this card has no Dark Counters, destroy it. If this card is destroyedd by its own effect, you can add any card from your Deck to your hand.

**Dragoon Bravery, Trap Card (Image: Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord standing valiantly against a Raviel, Uria and Hamon)  
**Activate this card when Dragon-type monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect. You can Special Summon 'Dragoon' monsters from your Deck or Hand up to the same number of destroyed monsters.

**Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord, Synchro Effect Dragon type monster, Level 8; Atk 2500, Def 2500, Light Attribute (last time I edit this card, I swear it XD)  
**1 'Dragoon' Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card is treated as a Warrior-type monster too. For each Dragon and Warrior type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 300 Atk points. Once per turn, you can select a monster your opponent controls and remove a Dragon or Warrior Type monster from your graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, that monster's effect is cancelled and its Atk is reduced to 0 until the End Phase of this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's effects.

**Dark Minion, Effect Dark Tuner monster, Level 12; Atk 0, Def 0, Dark Attribute  
**Once per turn, you can select one other monster on the field and then remove from play any number of cards in your graveyard. Reduce the level of the selected monster by the same amount of cards removed from play. If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro monster, select one monster your opponent controls and halve its attack until the End Phase of this turn.

**Gorz Lord of Destruction, Dark Synchro Effect Fiend type monster, Level 10; Atk 3200, Def 2100, Dark Attribute  
**1 Dark Tuner monster + Gorz Emissary of Darkness.  
By paying half your Life Points, you can Special Summon any number of Fiend Type monsters in your graveyard, ignoring their summoning conditions; you can tribute all the monsters Special Summoned this way to increase teh attack f this monster by the combined level of the tributed monsters x200. At the end of the turn you activate this effect, destroy the monsters Special Summoned this way. You lose 800 Life Points for monster Special Summoned this way.

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much the end of this little adventure. The fun is about to begin now, as Signers and Paladins must join forces now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, thanks in advance yet again for reading the new chapter.**


	40. Episode 39: Descent of the Immortals

**Hello again guys, off we go with the appearance of two more of the terrible and mighty Earthbound Immortals, as the return of certain someone that our characters know around here. Well, I added a sooner but slight description of why Kalin hates Yusei, this is just a fill in part, but it's not completely developed, so yeah, don't hate me for that.**

**Anyways, the introduction of Rafael's dark side is also made, leaving him with the doubt of repeat his past mistakes or learn from them. That will be answered further on in the story, hope you enjoy the chapter! And hurrah! I didn't made a new card for the day, that must be a record XD. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Episode 39: Descent of the Immortals; Looming Darkness**_

Rafael saw himself, reviving that sole event that turned his life onwards. He saw his old self, facing Maju Garzett, as a dark aura began surrounding him, granting him the power he needed to destroy those who dared oppose him. Now, years later, that darkness was acting once again, threatening to destroy him from inside and possibly the world. He simply looked around; trying to walk in the nothingness he was in, knowing that would be foolish, as there was nothing in sight, he had lost track of time when he estimated he was in that place for up to 3 hours "_Dammit, I blundered. Where in the world am I? Could it be…I'm dead?_" he asked himself, as his voice echoed through the room, few images and spheres began to fly around _"Is this place possibly my mind?" _he concluded, as more light orbs began appearing. Rafael felt intrigued by them, as he couldn't help but look at them. He then was surprised to see that within it, he saw a memory of him as a child, spending time with his family back in America. His head began to hurt, as he held inside his melancholy. He fell down to his knees, shivering, as another sphere passed by, showing him the memory of his last Christmas with his family; the pain was getting unbearable for him, as he began trembling and sweating "Why this? Why must I see the memories of my past now…WHYYY?" he shouted, as the light spheres disappeared, leaving him alone yet again.

"_Poor Rafael._" Said a voice, as Rafael was looking for who was there, standing up slowly "_Don't you realize it yet? You're true destiny is solitude._" Said the voice yet again, as Rafael looked for whoever was.

"Who are you?" shouted Rafael in anger "Show yourself coward!" he shouted, as another sphere appeared at the distance. This one seemed different, as it was not of light, but a dark glow. Rafael knew immediately, that if the other spheres where bright and held his happy memories, this one was the opposite. As it reached Rafael, he lived once again that horrible memory of his past.

He saw his old self of 15 years, a few months before he went to Duel Academy, facing a powerful demon, Great Maju Garzzet. The duel was going pretty wrong, as Rafael's dragons had no chance against the demon's monsters. His older self was trembling, as the demon countered once again another of his key combos, trembling in despair and hopelessness "That's it human! Show me how pathetic your kind can be!" shouted the demon, laughing at his opponent's near defeat, turning to his friends that were dragged too "You will suffer as well, but I want your pain and sorrow to fee me! Give them to me, for I hunger them!" added the demon laughing once again, as Rafael was desperate. Soon after hearing that, Rafael got angry and was trying to standup, as he felt a presence within him "_Do you want to make him pay for what he has done?_" asked the voice, as Rafael was confused "_Do you want to take revenge, on the demon that not only took your parents, but also your professor?_" asked the sinister voice again, as Rafael saw himself in his mind "_There's no choice, but to embrace darkness, if you want to survive this duel…accept the contract, and let me do your bidding!_" shouted the voice, as Rafael saw the spirit taking form, it looked exactly pretty much like him, as the evil entity was surrounded by a dark veil, while another entity entered Rafael's body too "YES! I WANT TO MAKE HIM PAY!" replied the younger Rafael, giving in to his hatred, as the dark spirit released a powerful dark wave. Back in the duel, the demon got surprised to feel Rafael's strength increasing, as he then saw the boy, different "Now cursed demon…" said Rafael, while raising his face "I'll tear you down to pieces if needed…as I reclaim my revenge!" shouted Rafael, as he was possessed by the dark entity, utterly defeating Maju Garzett.

* * *

Rafael couldn't bear it any longer, his face hade many sweat drops rolling, as he suddenly shouted "STOOOOOOP IIIIITTTT!"the image of that memory got shattered, as he fell once again to his knees, trembling "Jeez Rafael, if I had known you would become such a bore I would have never asked you to sign the pact." said a voice like his in the dark place, as Rafael got astonished to hear it. He slowly stood up, as he saw himself on front of him, like he faced a mirror or something similar "Long time no see, old friend." said the recently appeared Rafael, smirking wickedly.

"It can't be…" said the real Rafael, perplexed and worried "You're supposed to be a ghost of my past; you can't be the real one!" the other Rafael simply chuckled a bit, as he closed his eyes "You can't be Chaos!"

The other Rafael simply opened his eyes, as a dark shroud covered him. Once it began fading, his hair turned dyed black, as his skin turned pale. He looked physically the same as Rafael, but now he had traits unique to him, the most prominent one being his golden yellow colored eyes, a color that obviously marked he was not human "It is me old pal. Years have passed, but you must remember that I will always be within you, ever since you and Dread sealed me in your mind that is." He then laughed a moment, as he finally said his name "It's the real thing, the one and only Chaos!" He then began walking in circles, as Rafael stared at him "You probably are wondering, how in the world I freed myself from that annoying prison, right?" Rafael simply nodded, as he was calming down now; Chaos simply smirked at him "Not thanks to you, that's for sure, but I must thank those Dark Signers and Generals for their work out there in the world; that tension and grief allowed me to slip by and here I am!" he said, making a strange pose of victory.

"So they are your comrades too?" asked Rafael, in an understanding way "What do you want with me now?"

Chaos simply chuckled, as he stays put, facing Rafael "Just propose you the same deal I did years ago, to let me roam free over you, in exchange of my services to stop the darkness that approaches." Rafael's eyes widened, as he knew Chaos was asking him for his release "Let's face it Rafael" added Chaos, as he brought Rafael's memories of his duel with Michael "you won't stand a chance against him like this, not in a million years; he has improved, for he's older than 4000 years, I can assure you that."

Rafael simply remained silent, as he was thinking. He knew if he was to defeat Michael and his order, he would need more strength than the one he had; yet, he couldn't believe himself considering such a stupid offer "I'll find a way." He replied determined and strong willed, rejecting Chaos' deal, as the dark entity simply smirked; closing his eyes.

Chaos simply snapped his fingers, as he showed Rafael more visions "You're not only facing the Dark Generals, my old comrades, Rafael; but also ancient gods that have chosen to serve darkness." Rafael was looking at the vision, as he saw a giant blue patterned creature that was dueling against someone in the Satellite; it wasn't until Rafael saw the giant crushing the ground that he saw Yusei's runner, as he fell down badly wounded "Your friends, the Signers, are also facing the threat of the Wicked Gods." He added, as Rafael was about to ask something "And before you as something stupid, there are more than three Wicked Gods. During the first conflict of the Paladins, what was known to the fiends and darkness, as the Shadow Deities, were discussing how to conquer the world. Three of them, The Wicked Gods, refused to attack so soon, but the Underworld King was impatient and so were his minions; they began the war with the Signers. Later, The Wicked Gods were summoned to the world by a human, to cleanse it. That's when the war between the Paladins and the Fiends started out too."

"So there are more than three Wicked Gods after all." Said Rafael, as he saw the power of the beast Yusei fought.

"That thing is known as Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu; Yusei should feel grateful to have been spared." Said Chaos, as he snapped his fingers yet again, ending the vision "Earthbound Immortals are powerful and nearly invinncible creatures, they carry the will of the Underworld King and won't top until their adversary is crushed into or burnt to dust, they live for pain, sorrow and destruction. What I want you to realize is that Dread won't be able to help you beat these guys, you need more power." He added, trying to trick him "You'll need my strength." Chaos then saw how light began piercing into the place, as he felt the connection being severed "Well, time to rejoin the world of the living, pal. Consider my proposal, I'll be waiting for your reply." added Chaos, while fading into the light.

* * *

Rafael then woke up, lying in a row of seats, with a few bandages in his head and body. He felt a headache in his head, as he tried to move, turning to a window as he saw they were in the air "_I'm glad you're okay._" said Dread's voice, as he took spirit form by Rafael's side "_I was getting worried that I'd look for someone else to do your job._"

Rafael simply smirked at Dread "_You won't get rid of me that easily pal…_"he replied, as Dread was a bit confused for his tone. It was one that in a long time, he never heard Rafael using, which made him think he was really fine. Rafael then put on his clothes, complaining a bit for the pain he felt while putting them on, for his wounds were not fully recovered. He then stood out of the back row, as he saw Jaden and Alexis talking, as they turned to him, worried and walking towards him.

"Rafael, you shouldn't be up yet." said Alexis, being the first to get with him.

"You need more rest pal. We'll handle things here by us." added Jaden, joining his friend. Rafael simply smirked back to them, letting them know he was fine. Rafael then turned around, realizing it was not the same plane Aster took them to Duel Academy.

"Umm, guys, what happened while I was unconscious?" asked Rafael worried. Alexis looked down, as Jaden put his hand over Rafael's shoulder.

"Well, we left everyone in Duel Academy, as Michael said he would leave with his troops. Duel Academy was rebuilt by him as soon as he left." He then made a break, taking some air "Look, everyone stayed behind; Aster left the first plane in case they would need to evacuate again. He asked for another one."

"Then you're saying that…" replied Rafael surprised

"Yep, you've been unconscious for almost an entire day." replied Jaden, while the three took seats, with Rafael looking down. Moments later they were joined by Blair, Chazz, Tyranno, Syrus and Mana; all of them happy for Rafael back to his senses.

Rafael was lost a moment in his thoughts, as he recalled seeing Yusei being badly wounded. Somehow, he could tell Sara was with him, so he wondered if they had any news from the rest of the team. Chazz told him that Sara tried to contact him, but they had to lie to her after what she told them, as they explained him that some friend of them was badly injured in a Turbo Duel, but that she needed to talk with Rafael, to tell him that the battle between Signers and Dark Signers was just beginning.

"So it wasn't a dream after all." He said, standing up a bit "Chazz, we're heading to New Domino City right?" Chazz nodded to his question "Why? Concerned about them?" he asked back "I know they are not there, that duel took place in Satellite." Replied Rafael looking down, as he felt useless at the moment "Right now, our top priority is regroup. We need to talk with the Signers and Goodwin, only them we will possibly see what to do." Chazz then left for the cockpit, to inform Aster of where to head, he had visited the Goodwin manse, as his brothers and he were invited to many of Goodwin's parties.

Alexis and Tyranno were pretty dumbfounded, as they just wondered what did Rafael meant with all of that; Blair, Syrus and Rafael began explaining them of what had happened in the last months in the city, regarding Goodwin's search for some individuals that were called Signers. Jaden was the least surprised, as Yubel was taking spiritual form beside him "_You should act a bit surprised, like Alexis or Tyranno._" She said, while Jaden turned to her, speaking through his mind "_Do you think so? Why? I already know a bit of that._" He replied smirking, as Yubel stared at him a bit annoyed "_Because, almost nobody has a chance to travel through time, or even meet someone that has done so."_ She added, as Jaden kind of understood what she meant "_You must be careful now, ever since you met Yusei and Yugi, the flow of time is now in peril to be broken._"

"Jaden?" asked Rafael, as Jaden snapped out of his daydream "Are you alright? It seems I'm not the only spacing out recently."

Jaden simply chuckled as he used to "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that...I have a lot of things to think now." Rafael and Jaden's friends simply smiled back at him.

"By the way Jaden" said Tyranno, hitting him with his elbow "how can you explain what happened back in Duel Academy?" he said smiling deviously, as Jaden and Alexis got blushed, while Blair got annoyed.

Jaden began rubbing with his hand his head, as he was obviously trying to avoid the question, like Alexis "Ummm, I don't get what you mean Tyranno, can't you be a bit more specific?" he said giggling a bit, as Alexis blushed, while looking at Jaden.

"You know what I mean bud." Replied Tyranno, as he simply turned to Alexis, Jaden still playing dumb, as everyone started laughing, save for Blair, who hardly pulled a smile.

Rafael, noticing that simply interrupted "In the end, I'm glad you came back Jaden." He said seriously "Had you not been there, well, things may have gone astray."

"Nah, I don't think so." replied Jaden confident "You were there too, you could have taken care of Ha Des easily than I did." The gang just started laughing, as they tried to catch up from the old times with Jaden. Jaden got surprised Dark Magician Girl returned to the human world and now she was Syrus' girlfriend, which he was pretty happy for; Alexis told him that Atticus placed his bets in his artist road and now he was one of the most famous singers in the world, which didn't surprise Jaden a lot. Moments passed by, as they finally were arriving at New Domino City. Everyon looked right through their windows, feeling it had been ages since they were there. Alexis was lost at the beauty of the lights in the city, as she took Jaden's hands. For Jaden the surprise was even greater, as he immediately noticed tons of differences to the Domino City he knew.

They then were approaching the area where the Arcadia Movement headquarters were located, as Rafael got serious. Jaden saw the building and wondered what it was "Hey Rafael, Blair, what is that building?"

Rafael answered immediately "That's the Arcadia Movement's base. You don't want to mess with them, believe me."

"Rafael managed to beat their boss some time ago." Added Blair confident "They have special abilities, like making the cards real and…" she said, as soon Rafael's paladin mark began glowing, which took him by surprised. He stared through the window as a geoglyph of a hummingbird began forming, as it surrounded Arcadia's Movement building.

"Aster, take your distance from that mark in the ground!" shouted Rafael, as Aster turned to his left while the flames were engulfing the area, finally avoiding being sealed within the flaming mark of the bird. Everyone inside, stared at it, worried of what could it mean.

"What in the world is that thing?" replied Aster, recovering control of the plane "Should we really stick around and see this?"

"Just fly low; we don't want to get involved in something big." Replied Rafael seriously, as he looked at the building, as the memories of the vision of Yusei's duel came back, as well as a strange wave of fear and hatred, mixed with darkness and revenge as he felt Akiza's presence in a duel "_Could it be that...Aki is facing a Dark Signer?" _Moments later after the hummingbird mark appeared, across the building in diagonal, another geoglyph started forming; this time, that of the lizard, as Aster once again maneuvered to get outside just in time.

"Another one mark formed there." said Alexis, looking carefully at the marks in the ground. Jaden immediately sensed something big coming, as he took her hand "Alexis, guys, we must move a bit backwards from the windows." as they were moving, Jaden turned to Aster and Chazz "Guys, you better want to take a good distance from here!" Aster began moving a bit far from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, far in Satellite, Yusei began recovering from his duel with Kalin and the accident in which he almost lost his life. Sara and Crow were with him, hoping that he could get back to his former self, but with no actual luck yet "Yusei, you're alive and fine, that means something." said Sara, trying to cheer him up a bit, but with no luck.

"Well Yusei, we'll leave you a moment." said Crow, as he asked Sara to accompany him outside. Yusei stopped them a moment, turning to them "I just wanted to say thanks to both of you, if not for you my friends, maybe I wouldn't be here." He added, putting a smile in Sara and Crow. Both left him to rest some, they left for outside a moment. Once there, Crow stared at the sky, as Sara turned to him.

"Crow, who was that man Yusei fought?" she asked curious but with concern in her voice "I mean, Yusei and you say he was your friend. I would like to know…why he didn't hesitate in his attempt to kill Yusei." Crow sighed, as he turned to face her.

"His name is Kalin Kessler. He was a friend from the days of the Old Satellite, where Duel Gangs roamed free. He, Yusei, Jack and I aimed to clear the streets, for a better future to arrive, but things went pretty bad near the end." He added, crossing arms "I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you right now. You should ask Yusei for the rest, it's for the best I think."

"Why do you say so?" she asked still worried.

"Because Yusei trusts with his life in you from what I see." Replied Crow smiling "And I'm sure you can help him overcome this, sooner or later." With this, Sara got a bit better, as Yusei accompanied them to talk a moment.

"Sara, Crow." He said, while approaching them.

"Yusei, are you sure you should be up so soon?" asked Sara worried, as Crow simply smirked.

"Ease up Sara, it's Yusei who we are talking about." He said chuckling after that. Yusei simply smiled bak, as he then turned to Sara.

"Kalin was our friend in a group we had here in Satellite, called The Enforcers." He said, as he recalled a few memories of their times together "We dueled other gangs to make Satellite a play worth living in, but Kalin became addicted to duels to the point he lost our true objective. In the end, he ended up being arrested by Sector Security. He holds a grudge against me because he thinks I sold him."

"Have you tried explaining it to him?" asked Sara curious

"Well, you saw how he got with Yusei." Replied Crow worried "There's possibly no way to make him understand now." Sara then looked at the sky, as she recalled a time that Reginald acted like that, while he was still their friend, but eventually he forgetting where he stood, choosing to side with the Fiends.

* * *

Inside the building, Akiza was indeed dueling a Dark Signer, by the name of Mistry Tredwell . Her Black Rose Dragon, her ace card, was nothing but a stone statue, thanks to the combos that Misty was playing against her "If you want to save Sayer, you must first defeat me." Said Misty, smirking after that "That is, if you can defeat me, of course." Akiza got worried, but nevertheless she continued on her duel. Akiza starts her round, returning the synchro materials she used for Black Rose to remove her dragon; then returning it into her Extra Deck, then bringing it back to clear the field, except for the field spell that Misty had protected.

"Fitting for the Black Rose Witch; who seeks nothing but destruction." Said Misty, as Akiza looked at her seriously "You're dueling and causing destruction everywhere and to everyone, pretending to save yourself; have you ever stopped to see what you cause to others some time? The despair you inflict upon them? This is the time for you to feel the same."

Akiza got a bit startled, as she knew that her powers harmed others, but she didn't get what Misty meant really "The despair I inflict to others? What do you mean?"

Misty simply giggled a bit, as she replied "I'll show you through what you made me and my brother go through."

"I don't even know who your brother is!" replied Akiza, as she got tired of Misty being so mysterious, while Misty looked down, remembering the events.

"Why would you? For you, his very existence may mean nothing, but he's just one of those you've made suffer." She opened her eyes, staring coldly at Akiza "You killed him!" upon hearing those words, Akiza completely freeze stiff, as she wondered "What…did you say?" Mity then began to ready to make her move, as they were spotted at a safe distance by Tanner, Yanagi, Leo and Luna, who got inside to try to recruit Akiza for the mission of the Signers; Luna immediately identified Misty as a Dark Signer, as Bolt, Leo and Yanagi got surprised of that, she being the world's top model "By removing from play a Reptilianne monster in my graveyard, I can special summon two Reptilianne Tokens to my field, with the Spell card Reptilianne Spawn!" said Misty, as she removed her Reptilianne Gorgon to bring forth two lizard serpent like token monsters to her field "Then, I release both of my tokens, to bring forth the tool of your destruction!" she added, as her tokens became two spheres for the tribute "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" shouted Misty, as she showed off her most powerful card, one of the Earthbound Immortals. Her two spheres of the tokens then combined in one and left the building, staying at the air of the city as it suddenly become a kind of shell, as it released a powerful shockwave with tremors, causing the Signers to feel the pain of the Earthbound Immortal that was being resuscitated "This pain…an Earthbound Immortal has been released!" said Yusei, as his arm began aching, as Crow and Sara were concerned of where and who was fighting against it.

From the airplane, the group stared at that thing "It can't be…" said Mana, trembling, as Syrus got worried and tried to calm her down. Then the shell began pulsing, as if it was following the pattern of a heartbeat, absorbing something from the ground, purple lights.

"Look there!" shouted Blair astonished, as she noticed people in the city being absorbed by that thing "That thing is…using the citizens! It's absorbing their souls!"

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Tyranno worried, as Aster took a safe distance once again, much to his disapproval. After it harvested enough souls, a flash of light struck the ground, as a strange creature was rising from it. Everyone in the plane got astonished to see a creature like that, as Rafael simply stared at it, noticing the same pattern to that of the one he saw in his vision "_Could it be…an Earthbound Immortal…one of those Wicked Gods?_" he said, fearing the worst.

"Where is your monster Misty?" asked Akiza nervous, as she couldn't see what Misty brought. Misty simply smirked at her, enjoying her despair.

"Maybe you should try looking behind you. It has been here for some time now." She added, as Akiza slowly turned to her back, nervous; gasping in fear, as she saw an eye right through the window, outside of the building, that's where the beast was summoned, staring at Akiza with one eye "What…kind of monster…is that?" asked Akiza, trembling in confusion and concern, as she had never seen something like that. Ccarayhua was standing by the building, in a Godzilla fashion, as it seemed it was smiling deviously, shrieking as it was brought back to life. Inside of the building in that corridor Akiza was facing Misty, she was falling back, as she was scared of the creature. Misty then giggled, as she smirked at Akiza "It appears that…the outcome of a certain other duel was decided already." She said, worrying Akiza, as someone's shout echoed through the building, Akiza identifying it "Sayer?" she asked in concern.

* * *

In the ground levels of the crushed street, an abandoned Security Van was still there, as it contained two prisoners. Greiger, concerned of what just happened outside, and Reginald, who simply smiled at Greiger "It has begun." He added, as Greiger turned to him.

"I think I told you to shut up!" he said, while grabbing him strongly by Reginald's coat "Or do you prefer that I shut you down!" Reginald simply chuckled, as he heard a helicopter approach "Tell me Greiger, do you believe in revenge and destiny?" Greiger was caught off guard, as an explosion opened the prison in which they were, revealing a hooded man outside of the van, accompanied by Garlandolf "Finally, I was worrying the king wouldn't want to recover me." Said Reginald, as Garlandolf destroyed his handcuffs, setting him free.

"I'm sorry milord, but there have been some…complications to get here." replied Garlandolf laughing as he saw above them a bit at the north, as Reginald did, seeing the Earthbound Immortal alive standing there.

"Hehe, so Roman and the Dark Generals have begun their move. Excellent." He then turned to the hooded man, as he and Greiger asked him at the same time "Who are you?"

"The name is Devack." He replied as he took a card and threw it at Greiger, breaking somehow the chains in his handcuffs and those of his feet, releasing him "Reginald, our leader is waiting for you. Greiger," he added, turning to the other prisoner "if you still seek revenge you should come with us then." He added; Greiger hesitantly got with them in the helicopter, as they left.

* * *

Back at the Arcadia Movement, this time Sayer's office, Sayer was having a rough time against another Dark Signer, one he killed mere moments ago, Carly Carmine, a reporter of New Domino City. She had the advantage, as Sayer got worried of what was going just outside of the building "Come on Sayer, you can't tell me this is the most you can do." said Carly, making fun of her opponent.

"As if I would…" replied Sayer, hardly standing "This won't be the end for me, not yet."

"That's right, you can still cling to hope, however," she said, pointing at him with one finger "I'll give you just one turn to save yourself. Try to entertain me Sayer, do your worst." She added, laughing at the weakened Sayer.

"It's my turn then!" said Sayer, as he got Teleport in his draw, making his plan to win the duel "I'll start by activating Teleport. This card allows me to pay 800 LP to Special Summon a psychic monster from my hand when I have no monsters in my field and you have." He said, as his LP dropped to 1000 "I Special Summon, Storm Caller to the field, activating then my Premature Burial spell card, getting back my Magical Android to my field!" he said as the psychic cyborg woman appeared in the field, supported by the blue skinned mechanical humanoid, Sayer's LP are at 200 now "Now, Storm Caller attacks your Fortune Lady Fire!"

"Not so fast, I activate Slip of Fortune, removing my Fortune Lady and negating your attack!" replied Carly, as her red clothed Fortune Lady Fire disappeared, cancelling the attack.

"Yet you leave yourself wide open for a direct attack! Now go Magical Android!" shouted Sayer, as the android attacked Carly successfully, reducing her LP to 1600 "And now, I summon Psychic Commander to the field!" added Sayer, as his military mechanical monster appeared, triggering Carly's field spell.

"You activate Future Visions! It will remove your monster from play sending it to your future, your next turn!" replied Carly, as the psychic monster disappeared in time.

"Then I end my turn, as Magical Android's ability activates. She will grant me with 600 LP for each psychic monster in my field. Since I have too, I receive 1200 LP." The android used then her staff to heal her master, Sayer and increase his LP to 1400, while Sayer smiled confidently "_Only one turn, when my Psychic Commander returns, by tuning it with my android, I can bring the nightmare f Thought Ruler Archfiend. That way, this duel will be mine._" Said Sayer, smirking as he felt victory near, and he was right.

"It's my turn; and due to Future Visions and Slip of Fortune effects, I get back my Fortune Ladies Light and Fire to my field!" shouted Carly smiling deviously, as her yellow and red colored ladies appeared by her side "Now, I release my two Fortune Ladies for your doom!" she added, as both monsters became a light orb that left the room, heading outside and stopping at the other side of where Ccarayhua was standing, as it became a shell thing too.

"Dang it, another one!" shouted Aster worried, as Mana saw them, covering her mouth due to the fear she felt.

"Just who are these guys?" asked Blair in fear, as she could somehow feel what everyone did "These guys…their power appears to rival that of Nightshroud!"

Rafael remained quiet, as he saw the shell thing created another shockwave, letting know his friends that more souls would be harvested; Blair simply covered her eyes, while the others looked frustrated due to being able to do nothing, as a huge hummingbird began appearing from the shell as it concluded harvesting souls. Back in Sayer's office, Sayer got worried, as another shockwave hit their building "Again? What's the meaning of this?" he asked, as Carly just laughed and recited a chant.

"Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth! Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" she said, as Sayer was pushed backwards, but getting annoyed of Carly.

"What a fool! If you do that, Future Visions will remove from play that thing until your next turn! No matter what you say, you're really just a third-rate duelist." He said, as Carly simply stared at him.

"Didn't I tell you, that this duel would last for one more turn?" she asked cynically, as Sayer got worried "Aslla Piscu effect activates! When my Earthbound Immortal is removed from the field, it will destroy all of your monsters, dealing 800 damage points per monster destroyed." Sayer got worried, as he had two monsters and that would end the duel, yet he turned to see the Earthbound, but it was nowhere to be found for him, at least for now.

"Where's that monster of yours then?" asked Sayer as the shrieking of the Earthbound answered his question. He turned around slowly, as he saw the huge hummingbird outside the building, getting astonished by it "Impossible…how can there be a monster that huge?"

Carly simply smirked, as she gave her last order "Be gone Sayer, into the eternal darkness of the Underworld!" Aslla Piscu shrieked once more, as it began moving its beak to Sayer's office, taking out his monsters and crushing the room in seconds, as an explosion was seen when Assla Piscu struk the building with its beak, scaring those witnesses in Aster's plane. Rafael now was shivering, as he saw the power of those things "So…this is the power…of the Wicked Gods…" he said, gritting his teeth, as he knew the task the Paladins and more importantly, the Signers had in store now, as the hummingbird cut the entire building's upper part, crushing it.

* * *

Inside, Akiza simply heard one last scream of Sayer, until it was covered by the explosion of the upper part, as the remains began to fall, with Sayer among the remnants of his office and the building. Akiza saw powerless, how Sayer fell to from the upper part of the building, to what appeared to be a certain death, being crushed inside , as she saw how Sayer's body simply fell "Sayer!" she screamed, in hope he could hear her, or maybe wake up of a nightmare she was enduring, which was not the case.

"Our duel must be postponed." Said Misty, withdrawing her monster, as in the outside, both creatures disappeared, as the building began to crumble. Misty and Carly disappeared then, while Luna, Leo and Yanagi were led by Bolt out, to safety. Akiza remained there, unable to move, as she felt her world and her hopes, were crumbling.

As they left, Bolt and company met with Jack, who witnessed the entire event "Bolt, what happened here?"

"Well, Akiza was facing a Dark Signer, and…"

"So it was one indeeed." Said Jack, as he also witnessed Yusei's fight with Kalin, identifying these creatures as Earthbound Immortals too "Where's Akiza now?"

"She stayed inside." Said Tanner looking down, as Jack rushed in with his runner "Jack, wait! It's not safe inside!"

Jack rushed to the upper floors, as he knew time was short. Once he got into one pretty damaged, he decided to look if anyone was there, finding a big surprised in the floor. He kneeled to pick up a pair of broken glasses, like those someone he knew wore "It can't be…" he said, worrying, as he was sure those belonged to Carly Carmine, who took care of him and helped him find his way back to the world "CarlY!" he began to shout, in hope he could find her, but no response instead found domeone lying in the ground, Akiza, unconscious. Knowing time was short and he could do nothing for Carly at the moment, concluding she was absorbed by one of the Earthbound Immortals, Jack did what he could, taking Akiza out to safety; leaving the building.

* * *

In the roof, the Dark Signer Carly, breaking up her connection with the darkness within her for the moment being, was staring at the damaged building, wondering if she really did all of that "This can't be…I couldn't have…" she said, as she then recalled how she killed Sayer, with the power of her Earthbound Immortal, astonished she did "No! It can't be…did I do somethin gas horrible as that?" she asked, giving in to despair of such an act, then noticing her Dark Signer mark, Duel Disk, clothes; she finally understood how bad things were "Jack, please help me!" she cried out loud, losing her mind, breaking down to tears.

"This is your destiny, Carly Carmine." Said a female voice in th esame place, as Carly stopped screaming, while Misty approached her "You, like us, have been chosen. Favored by the death; when death came to take you, but you were protected, by the Earthbound Immortals, allowed to live on, to grant you your wishes." said Misty, showing her her own mark "This mark is the proof that we don't belong in this world anymore." Carly still refused that, crying in sorrow; Misty kneeled down, trying to comfort her with her words "I know this is too much to take right now, but soon, you'll realize your own destiny, like us." Carly then kept crying hugging Misty in her arms "Everything will be fine, right now…I'll take you in." Soon after that, the helicopter that carried Greiger Reginald, Garlandolf and Devack arrived to pick them up.

* * *

As the dawn was approaching, Aster's airplane was arriving by Goodwin's manse, readying to land. The group had witnessed a horrible event; most of them were sleeping, trying to forget what they saw. Lazar and an officer of Sector Security escorted them to their rooms, while Goodwin was waiting for them, with Mina by his side "Rafael, good to see you're still alive." Said Goodwin, as Rafael bowed him, saluting him.

"Director Goodwin thanks for receiving us as soon as possible." Said Rafael, then saluting Mina, who was worried seeing him with the bandages, as well as Goodwin "Don't worry for this, just scars, I'm still fine." He then turned on his communicator, readying to send a message to the remaining Paladins "Director, with your permission, I must call back the paladins remaining here in the city."

"Do as you must. I will have the Signers come here." replied Goodwin; looking serious "You have possibly heard already, the ancient battle has started."

Rafael turned to his communicator, recording a message that he would send to the Paladins "This is a message to all Paladins around New Domino City. It is under my worst fears, that I am forced to call all of you to join our group at the current coordinates of my locator. This is not a simulation, this is real and we require the assistance of all available Paladins in the zone. Commander Rafael, roger out." He finished recording, immediately sending the message, while looking at the direction were the Arcadia Movement was, as smoke and destruction took the area "_Chaos was not joking…this will be a fierce battle._" He thought, as he turned back to the manse "_We better find a way to stop those creatures from causing any more troubles, else…the world will be drifted in darkness and destruction._"

* * *

_**Rafael: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light…**_

_**Mina: Rafael, Director Goodwin asked you and me to go with Jack to bring Yusei; Akiza is not waking up in the hospital.  
Rafael: Very well. Jaden, take this, Paladins will show up looking for it I need you to stay.  
Jaden: Fine good luck with that, guys.  
Yusei: Akiza…we need your help.  
Akiza: No…I have nothing left, Sayer has…  
Sara: Yusei, look out!  
RafaeL: Great, this only keeps getting better!**_

_**Rafael: Next time on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 40: Open the Door to the Heart, Stardust Dragon!**_

_**Reginald: What do you mean I won't be the leader of this mission?  
Roman: The king has spoken and promised us Dark Signers to take care of this.  
Michael: Our only job is to keep an eye on the seals, nothing more.  
Reginald: Damn it all! I want to crush Yusei and Rafael!**_

* * *

**Another chapter served guys, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review if you liked it. Well, until next time! Thanks yet again for reading another chapter and following this story.**


	41. Episode 40: Open the Door to the Heart

**WARNING! You may get bored at sometimes, so you can just skip the parts of explanations. If you enjoy reading, this shouldn't be a problem at all. Sorry for this chapter.**

**Man, maybe I over did this chapter...I hope you don't get too boring, I tried to make it a bit more dramatic as I could, as well as keeping the original version of this chapter because I liked it pretty much, of course with the Paladins of Light touch and additions. As for couples, maybe you guys could get an idea of who stars having feelings for whom, but that's a matter not so relevant right now, but later on.**

**Anyways, starting from this chapter, I'm accepting sign ups for OC paladins for a later project I pkan, now that I have reached this far in my fanfic. If you're interested, you could leave your proposal in the review system (as well with a review of course) or PM me with it. It can become a RP later around here, or maybe I get to use your character for some special episodes of Paladins of Light. Of course the info I need is: name, age, gender, general appearance, and deck. That's all! Now, enjoy the episode!**

* * *

_**Episode 40: Open the Door to the Heart, Stardust Dragon**_

Daybreak in Satellite, things are worse than they seem. Shrouds are now enveloping the entire B.A.D. Area, as a helicopter landed nearby the Old Momentum, with its crew walking towards the hole left by the main reactor's explosion, which ended in the Zero Reverse. Reginald looked pretty confident, as they began walking down the stairs to reach the reactor, where the Dark Signers were holding their base for the battles to come "So, this is the hideout." Said Reginald, trying to make a conversation with his other three companions "I like it, it has an air of home, or the Shadow Realm."

Devack got annoyed, as he simply kept walking ignoring the spoiled human; Greiger simply was more than pissed off of having to share the same van transport like him; Garlandolf wouldn't dare to say anything at the moment. Reginald felt a greater urge to mock his supposed partners, yet he thought of just angering the Fiends even more after his humiliation at the Gold Age Tournament was something he could not afford.

Once inside, Reginald was greeted by the Dark Generals, as Kalin and Roman were taking a distance "It's fine to be back on the run." Added Reginald, turning to the Dark Signers "Say Roman, why did you take so long to begin your move?" No answer came back tough, as Kalin and Roman met Devack and the two new Dark Signers "Fine with you, it's time to ready things."

"Before that," said Roman, as he approached Reginald, moving his hand to get a card he was keeping "I've heard from Terrorking that you follow the Archfiend path. This card may help you in the future, getting your revenge on Yusei and Rafael." He said, handing him what appeared to be a synchro fiend monster, it looked similar to his Dreadfulprince Archfiend, a demon kind warrior, wielding a shield and a sword, with two long wings emanating darkness and a red cape, with a piercing fear inducing stare "Use it as you see fit."

"That's a nice card; I may rival the Knight Lord with this." Replied Reginald, smirking n eagerness to test the power of his new card "But first things, first. Roman, tell your Dark Signers to ready, we'll launch a full blow attack now; Dark Generals, we move to…" he said, immediately being interrupted by Kalin.

"And who in the underworld chose you as our boss?" he asked annoyed of Reginald; only a few minutes had passed and he realized Reginald was a complete failure as a leadership figure "We Dark Signers are the ones giving orders here, not you."

"Quit your babbling fool!" shouted Reginald, smiling at how foolish the Dark Signer was, acting like that "I'm the one giving the orders, it has been and always be like that!"

"You better watch your mouth Reginald." Said a voice from behind, as Reginald turned around to see Michael, with Daniel and Susan tagging along "Our orders were specific. The ones giving orders are Roman and the three of us." Upon hearing that, Reginald got perplexed, while Susan took the word.

"The Archfiends are tired of your all-out plans, where you end up being utterly defeated and humiliated by Rafael and the Paladins." She said, stepping forward, while smiling in delight "The King appointed Roman the head of this operation. He's the one issuing orders, not you."

"The sooner you swallow it, the better it will be for everyone." added Daniel, simply taking his leave after that, while Susan and Michael stayed there. Reginald looked quite angrily, as he shivered from the fact he was just like the pawns he used in the past. Michael stared at him, noticing his anger "You brought this upon you; you've brought ruin to the fiends and you've wasted many resources. This was Terrorking's decision since you failed at that foolish tournament."

"Damn it all!" shouted Reginald, turning around, disappointed of what he heard, hitting a table with all the power of his fist, wounding him a bit "I will have somehow…my revenge on that Paladin and that annoying Signer!" he added, leaving them alone.

"So much for the past pride of the Underworld." said Michael coldly making fun of Reginald, turning to Roman "There's one more thing Roman. Under orders of a superior, we must leave by now."

"Don't worry about the other Dark Generals." added Susan smiling "They have been thoroughly instructed in what to do; unlike that Reginald, they will follow your every command."

"Very well; then I guess you three are going to recruit more monsters to our cause." replied Roman, smirking at Michael.

"The war in the Dominion of the Beasts, or Spirit World as some humans call it, has erupted in three different fronts." Replied Michael, closing his eyes "While the Fiends fight the Alliance guided by the Dark Magician and Buster Blader, some conflicts are rising up; among them, the Worms have invaded the other tribes while Fabled have risen again; and the Steelswarms started facing the Alliance and their own enemies, guided by the Vylons, on their own. I will recruit the Fableds to our cause; the Steelswarms joined on their free will, you'll receive help from them later on." added Michael, as he turned his back at the Dark Signer.

"We must leave now Roman." added Susan, bowing down "I wish for good fortune on your task." She added, as she began her chant to open a portal, leading her and Michael to the Beast Realm, closing once they got inside.

* * *

Back in Goodwin's manse, Rafael was sitting down by the main entrance, as the sun was barely rising. Lost in space, he was trying to think how to proceed; like his friends, he has never been so scared of the power an enemy could bear, yet this time he was shocked by the strength those Earthbound Immortals had. His mind was thinking more in the fact that, if they were Wicked Gods as the cards he had in his home, what could The Wicked Gods he has do? Just the thought of it made him shiver, as supposedly the one he has are the counterparts of the Egyptian Gods.

"Rafael?" asked a female voice behind him. Rafael turned around to see Mina walking by, surprised to see him awake so early.

"Good morning Mina." Replied Rafael politely, still looking thoughtful while standing up slowly because he was feeling a bit tired "What's up? I haven't seen Jack around, is he okay after the incident at the Fortune Cup?"

Mina simply sat down, looking down "Well, he's fine now, yet…" she said, turning serious, as she was recalling that night she went looking for Jack and he yelled at her, while Carly offered him her home to stay, as she thought Jack was getting out of her reach "But well, right now he said he's in the hospital. Akiza seems to be unconscious ever since what happened yesterday."

"So she was really inside that building." Replied Rafael a bit concerned, while she and Mina looked at the sun rising.

"I hope we survive this." Added Mina, concerned as she saw Jack's face in the sun

"We will." Replied Rafael, as Mina turned to him, feeling better to see him smiling. They entered back at the manse, as she and Rafael turned on the television in the receiver to see if Sector Security and the press had already began giving reports or anything about the events they saw the last night, at Arcadia's Movement building. The news began with a report from a blonde woman working for Daily Duel, Angela Rains.

"Ladies and gentlemen, right now I'm standing in front of the affected area of last night's mysterious fire." She said, while a few Sector Security officers were passing by, cleaning what few they could from what happened the last day "Nobody clearly knows what happened, but there is a report of about 120 people that lived in this area that have gone missing, the only area in feet is a skyscraper in my back. Reports say that the woman that was found there was taken away from it and sent to New Domino City's main hospital is yet to regain consciousness." She said as she then attended a call through a reporter's earphone, as she turned again to the camera "We received a report that the parents of the young woman found here have arrived at the hospital and her identity; the woman's name is Akiza Izinski, a young girl that fled her home. Her parents, senator of New Domino City Hideo Izinski, and his wife, Setsuko arrived at the hospital mere moments ago." Added Angela, as Rafael turned off the television, while Lazar was barely arriving.

"Mina, Rafael. Director Goodwin asks of you two to go meet with Jack at the hospital." He said smirking "Unknown to the press, Jack said the girl is not recovering her senses after all of this." Rafael simply stood up, as Jaden and Alexis were arriving, giving him a communicator when he passed next to him.

"Umm, what's this for Rafael?" asked Jaden, almost dropping it by accident, but catching it immediately, as Alexis just sighed.

"Where are you going Rafael?" she asked curious, while Lazar simply stared at her, smirking; as she got really nervous of him. Lazar simply chuckled "That's not of your business, girlie." He added, until a fake punch silenced him, as he saw Rafael's fist mere millimeters from his face, as Rafael withdrew it, turning to his friends, while Lazar seemed stunned "Sorry guys, but I have something to attend right now, I'll return in a few hours perhaps."

"Fine with me." Added Jaden, smiling back as he always does, with his hands behinds his head "So the Paladins will just show up around here right? Should I check them with this communicator too?" asked Jaden

"They will tell you they are looking for the group. Just let them in, if you need anything else, contact me to my cell pal." added Rafael, as he and Mina were leaving the manse heading towards the hospital. Moments later on the way there, Mina noticed Rafael was pretty serious, staring into the air, lost in his thoughts "Rafael, are you okay?" she asked, trying to break the ice a bit. Rafael immediately snapped out of it, turning to her as she looked concerned "No problem Mina, I was just…trying to get a few things clear." He said, turning then to the road ahead, as they were getting nearer "Things sure are getting rough; we can only hope they improve. That's what happens always." He said, pulling off a smile to ease Mina, as she turned around to see the road, taking the curve that lead to the hospital "By the way, I was wondering" she said, giggling a bit "where's your runner? You took it with you to the academy and I haven't seen it again." Rafael simply smiled nervously "Ummm, well, I…kind of…broke it in a race…Look, we arrived!" he said, nervously, as he hopped out of the car, scaring Mina a lot, as she suddenly braking to park her car, while Rafael waited for her at the entrance.

When she caught back with him she simply stared at him, stunned "Hey, don't ever do that again!" she said worried "You may have those powers that allow you to do that, but you still scare people around you." She said, as Rafael simply smiled a bit, letting her know he's sorry. When they entered the hospital, they saw a slight number of reporters, talking among them as they could not enter to see the condition of the unconscious girl. They simply were asked to leave by securities, as Rafael and Mina arrived, escorting them to the room where Akiza was being treated, as they saw her parents just outside, concerned "Mr. Hideo, Mrs. Setsuko, I'm sorry we meet again under these circumstances." Said, Rafael, as the married couple turned to see him.

* * *

"Officer Rafael…" said Hideo, vowing along with his wife "Are you here for a report? We've already talked with other officers of…" he then was interrupted by Rafael.

"Sorry for interrupting you Senator Hideo, but this time I come to help your daughter." He said turning to the unconscious Akiza, as the doctors were checking as routine asked of them, until one of them got outside.

"Senator Hideo, Mrs. Izinski." Said the doctor in a serious tone, which didn't sounded too fine.

"Is our daughter going to be alright, Doctored?" asked Setsuko pretty concerned, as the doctor's simple look at the moment answered them; Mrs. Izinski simply began to break down, as her husband along with her and the doctor entered the room. Soon afterwards, Setsuko kneeled down to Akiza's bed, letting know those outside the situation was severe. Rafael simply stared at Akiza's parents, knowing that burden of the parents feeling guilt over their child, in this case they taking the blame for what happened to Akiza "_Akiza, there are people in here that want you to recover…_" Rafael said in his thought, closing strongly his fist, as the twins and Mina got worried of it, without asking why "_This feeling of love and care…it's been long ago I lost it._" Rafael then entered the large room, heading to Akiza's parents.

Hideo then turned to Rafael, who looked confident "What can you do even if you heard them?" he asked as Rafael simply replied "I can communicate with her mind, that's all I need to understand why she's like this.

From the other side, they were joined by Jack, who walked towards them looking serious, along with the twins Leo and Luna, looking worried about Akiza "Mr. Atlas! I'm relieved to see you fine!" said Mina blushing a bit.

"Nice to see you two." Replied Jack, turning to Rafael "But tell me Rafael, how do you plan to do what you say?"

"Well, everyone knows Akiza has powerful psychic powers." Said Rafael, as the parents simply looked down. They knew if they had reacted differently, perhaps Akiza wouldn't be like that "Those powers are product of her mark of the dragon." He then looked at the palm of his hand, as he focused all his power on it, while a blue aura surrounded his right palm, surprising everyone around him "With that, I may be able to create a bridge to her mind, allowing me to see what keeps her like this, find answers that we need." He turned to Akiza's parents then "Of course under your permission."

They simply looked at each other concerned; as Hideo turned to Rafael "Is this procedure sure to tell you what's wrong?" he asked nervous, to which Rafael simply nodded "Then please, try to save our daughter." Replied Setsuko, Akiza's mother looking really sad, as her daughter's life was at stake and she felt the burden for not supporting her in her childhood, ever since that incident she had in their home.

Rafael entered the room then, as he asked the doctor's around to let him sit near Akiza, as he focused again in his palm "_Well, here goes nothing…I hope this works out smoothly as in the past it did…_" he then placed his hand, with the aura surrounding it, right in Akiza's fore head, as he felt a shock running through his body.

He then saw himself in a dark room, little light was around, save for that surrounding him "Well, it seems it worked out fine." He said, while looking around trying to find anything, chilling a bit "Man, this feels different from the last time…I got to find Akiza soon and…" he said, while looking at a little red haired girl, staring at the nothingness of the room, sad. He tried to get near, calling out for her "Hey girlie, are you by any way…Akiza Izinski?" she simply nodded "Good, why are you sad and staying here, if I may ask?" he said, kneeling a bit in front of the younger Akiza.

"I…I'm…" she said, as the memory of the day she uncovered her powers passed. Rafael saw how she unwillingly harmed her father "I can't control it…" she then remembered the incidents in her school, later on those of Duel Academy, as the younger Akiza was growing up to meet the age of the memory "All I wanted was…to live a life…" until Rafael saw the memory of Sayer arriving, Akiza became the woman Rafael had met in the Arcadia Movement "Everything I've cherished and cared for…is gone." She said, staring coldly at Rafael "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, as Rafael could feel her powers building up.

"Akiza, I came to help you." replied Rafael serious, as he offered her a handshake "I just need you to trust in me."Akiza simply stared at him angrily, as her psychic powers built up.

"I've lost everything." She said, as Rafael felt her powers increasing quite quickly "I don't have any more reasons to be in that world…where everyone hates me…" she then lifted her hand at Rafael, as he was trying to put some sense in her "Akiza please, let me help you! You don't have to blame yourself anymore for what has happened all this time…just come with me…" he said, as he felt a powerful pressure coming from Akiza, as it appeared she had a grip in him "Akiza…" he said, as Akiza simply stared at him "Now, please, just let me stay in here…" she said, as she pushed him out of her mind. Back in the room, not only Rafael's connection to Akiza's mind broke, but he got also pushed back to the floor, with her powers. Rafael stood up, as Jack, Mina, Akiza's parents and the twins approached him.

"It seems you had no luck either." Said Jack, teasing him a bit "So, what could you uncover?"

"She still blames herself from the destruction she caused unwillingly." He said, as he still felt her sadness and sorrow "In summary, she's like in the Fortune Cup yet again, but worse as she feels there's nothing left for her in here. She's closing her heart's door, tight." Jack simply began thinking a moment, as he remembered how she acted in her duel against Yusei, figuring out what had to be done "I know what we can do. There's someone left that can help us with this." Said Jack, as Akiza's parents turned to him, while Rafael knew what he meant "There's a man in Satellite that may be able to help us; he was the only one capable of opening that door you mean. His name's Yusei Fudo."

"What are we waiting for then?" said Rafael smirking confidently "Let's go, I'll inform Sara of this. She's surely with him in there." said Rafael, as he started sending a message to Sara through the communicator, while senator Hideo turned to his wife while she stayed with Mina as Hideo began approaching Rafael and Jack "If it's not much of a problem, I would like to go with you. It's in part my fault my daughter's like this, I have to help her anyway I can." He said serious. Rafael and Jack nodded, as they took the helicopter that came for them, heading towards the Satellite.

* * *

Back in Satellite, at Marta's place, Yusei was fixing his Duel Runner after his defeat at Kalin's hand. Sara stayed there, as a request from Crow.

_Crow had to leave early that day, as he needed to check on the kids and something personal. He was getting in his runner when he turned to Sara "Hey Sara, I want to ask something of you.__" He said, arms crossed while Sara stared at him "Yusei's quite worked up now; I want you to check on him please. Right now, you're one of the few to know why he fears this Earthbound Immortal and the situation he's in."  
_"_But Crow…" said Sara, hesitant "I don't know if I can. I'm her friend of course, but…my friends always end up closing to me. I care for him, but I 'm not sure if I can be of help." She said saddened, as Crow simply smirked at her.  
_"_He's not like that. He'll eventually open up again. Just be there for him please, will ya'?" he said putting on his helmet, as Sara smiled him back, nodding "Thanks for the favor. Please be careful yourself, that sad look doesn't fit a sweet girl like you." He added, as he took his leave from Marta's place.  
_"_Crow…thanks. I won't disappoint you or Yusei." She whispered to herself, as she looked at the sky, seeing Rafael's face, along with Yusei's "I have much to do, but for the moment being, I want to help, that's all."_

She then snapped out of spacing out, as Blister and Yusei were discussing an event that took place at New Domino City, confirming Yusei's fears of a Dark Signer attack in the city, as the three saw the image of Arcadia's Movement building with the geoglyphs below it.

"IT was really Akiza…but as I am right now…" said Yusei, closing his fist and bringing it to his face height, recalling his duel with Kalin and the fear that took him in that duel as he shuddered a bit "I don't know if I can help her."

Sara simply turned to Yusei "Yusei, please, don't feel yourself like your to blame!" she said, as Yusei turned to her "There's too much yet to do, we will find a way to overcome all of this, together with the other Signers! Rafael and I will help too if needed!" Yusei simply smiled back at Sara's cheering, as she then blushed a bit "I-I mean, well…" she stopped, as a wind current as of a helicopter hit the place, as they turned to see one of Sector Securities helicopters landing nearby, with two people getting down from it. They were Rafael and Hideo, staring at Yusei and company "_Rafael, but…who's that man there?_" thought Sara, a bit concerned.

* * *

They entered at Marta's house, as Rafael stood by while Hideo filled in Yusei of the situation and who Hideo was, as a senator and Akiza's father, and the favor he wanted to personally ask Yusei to do for him. Hideo looked in sorrow, as he told Yusei of Akiza's current state "My daughter…she's in a coma right now, with no signs of recovering." Yusei immediately thought that condition was linked to her dueling a Dark Signer possibly "Even as her parents…we can't do anything to help her! We can't save her!" he said, looking at the table in shame and despair, as Marta simply placed a cup of tea in front of him "Now, clam down a bit sir." She said politely, then getting a bit angry "If you can't tell us what's going on, we can't be able to help you at all."

Hideo turned down, as he began explaining to them with every detail how Akiza ended up, putting the blame to himself at the very beginning, after all that has happened. Hideo explained to them, that being a senator, he had too many appointments, getting his agenda pretty tight and leaving him with little, if none, time to spare with Akiza, that being what the little girl wanted the most "Even so, I did my best to spend some time with her, no matter how brief, cherishing it the most we could! Even…when it happened…" he said, as he then told them of the day everything went from bad to the worst scenario. Hideo, after a long time, could spend time with Akiza, having a duel with her, but when she heard him receiving a call that asked of him to leave right away; she got annoyed, as her psychic powers…along with the dragon mark woke within her. Rafael was listening carefully to this, as he knew this was the reason of Akiza's attitude nowadays. Hideo proceeded with his tale, as he was hit by the full power of the trap card while the room they were in started to get in fire, as Hideo and Setsuko got really stunned to say the least of that, while Akiza simply was scared of what just happened, as she never intended that to happen.

Akiza, as any girl of her age would do, was scared and looked for comfort in her parents and maybe that they told her that everything was fine and it would be okay, however…Hideo stunned by the attack he received, began talking without thinking, until he told her that she appeared to be a monster. Heartbroken, Akiza simply began to cry to hear those words from her father, while Setsuko was astonished to hear her husband say such a thing. "_So that's why…no wonder there. Akiza is lucky, she could have ended worse as….him."_ added Rafael, as he kept listening with Yusei and Sara, as things began to fit in the puzzle of Akiza's life, As Hideo simply began to shiver in regret "I know what everyone thinks, that's the very thing I regret saying the most." He kept telling them how things then started to worsen, as he was unsure how to deal with Akiza and her new powers.

At first sight, Rafael would of course start yelling at Hideo for all the slight mistakes he made that could have been avoided, yet he knew Hideo was suffering even more than Akiza, as he regretted everything, wishing he could change the past. He told them that he made another mistake a few years ago, sending Akiza to Duel Academy for them to find a way to treat her powers, but things just got even worse then, as things there weren't even better than with her parents. When she escaped the Academy and returned to their home to see her parents again, she was astonished and completely in despair seeing them happy, as she believed they were celebrating that she wasn't around anymore, using her powers to crash every glass in the house, leaving for good this time.

"That's when you filled in a missing report in Sector Security, right?" asked Rafael, interrupting Hideo, as he nodded "That report unfortunately…along with too many pieces of information disappeared. Very few knew why, until I thoroughly saw into the matter…" Sara knew what he was about to say, as Blister, Yusei, Marta and Hideo looked confused "That's where Sayer and the Arcadia Movement fit in this mess. They tricked Akiza into believing what she believes now." He then turned to Hideo looking serious "Look, I don't say that you have no fault in this. You yourself said so senator. But in the state your daughter was when she met Sayer…the most of the blame is with him, and he has paid the price already." Yusei then knew that he meant that Sayer died in the incident of last night "His deeds, even after his death, have gone too far. He's the reason Akiza's heart shut closed, and tightly." Added Rafael, as Hideo still blamed himself for that in part.

Yusei turned down, as he still had to settle things in his mind "As I am Mr. Izinki…I can't be of much help…" he said, abruptly interrupted by Hideo "Please, you're the only one that can do this! Jack Atlast said, that after what happened at the Fortune Cup, you're the one right now that can save her!" Yusei turned around, still feeling doubtful "But…" he said, once again interrupted by Hideo "I beg of you Yusei Fudo…" he said, desperate enough, as Rafael interrupted too.

"Yusei, when I entered her mind to find answers, I found out that she still holds memories of you trying to help her that time. You're the only one that can do this." He said, as Yusei still looking down, until Marta decided to throw some sense in him.

"Yusei, he's pleading for your help, go and do so." She said disappointed and commanding him to help Hideo "You still fear Kalin, don't you?" she asked, as Yusei recalled the duel once again, while Marta proceeded "You are afraid of Kalin because he was your friend, in this case you're afraid of facing another one. Then why have friends if you can't' face them?" Yusei was about to answer, when Marta took him by his ear as a little child, annoyed of his excuses "You too, have the door to your heart closed shut, only your friends can open it, don't you think?" she asked, as he turned to see Rafael, Sara, as well as thinking of his friends in the city "If you are with them ,helping each other out, that door is sure to open up, but you must first face them for that to happen, am I right Yusei?" asked Marta, as Yusei understood what he had to do now, smiling back and nodding to both her and Hideo, while Rafael and Sara simply smiled too.

"Thank you very much Yusei Fudo!" shouted happily Hideo, standing up of his chair "We must head out right away then." Yusei stood up too, as Marta got close to him teasing him a bit "Say Yusei, you like this girl Akiza, don't you?" she asked, as Yusei got startle of her saying so in front of senator Hideo "Marta, you got it wr-" he said, interrupted by Marta again "Go on Yusei, don't be shy. You must go and help out your future wife." By hearing those words, Yusei got even more worked up while Sara was a bit blushed while Rafael smiled, as Yusei looked piss off once Blister began laughing with Marta for the joke "Yusei, you can't handle that yet." He said laughing, as Yusei stared angrily at Marta "Don't be like that, I know you're just friends." added Marta while turning to Sara "You brought your girlfriend after all when you arrived, right Sara?" both yusei and Sara turned to each other, turning red again while Rafael simply laughed even louder than Blister.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I second that!" said Rafael, as he then got hit in his face by Sara's fist, as everyone just kept laughing, while Rafael stood up slowly "Guess…I deserved that…can we leave now? Ouch!" he said, as Sara took him by his hair outside, quite pissed off while Blister kept laughing. Hideo, Rafael, Yusei and Sara got in the helicopter to head back at the hospital, to save Akiza this time.

* * *

Once there, Yusei and company were greeted by the twins, while Yusei simply looked serious at them, following them to the room where Akiza was unconscious with her mother by Akiza's side. Once there, Yusei took off his gauntlet to clean a tear flowing through Akiza's face, until the dragon birthmarks began glowing in reaction to the Signers being there; the Paladins brand also began glowing, as they couldn't do anything but see how things solved out. Right after it, Akiza began waking up, staring at Yusei and Rafael as she sat in the bed, looking at them.

"Rafael? Yusei? You…came to save me?" she asked confused.

"In a fashion, yes." replied Rafael, turning to Yusei "But Yusei here did the entire job; I just got hit by your powers once again. Don't worry about that, I've felt worse things, believe me." He added smirking, as Akiza's parents tried to call out for her daughter, but getting her scared instead, especially of seeing her father there. She stared angrily at them, irritated of them "Why are you two here? I have no need of you anymore, as long as Sayer is…" she said, recalling unfortunately the memory of him falling in the attack at Arcadia's Movement HQ, as he died in it "Sayer is…gone and…" she said, shivering in fear, as she also remembered that Misty told her she was responsible of her brother's death, as well as accusing her of using her powers in her own benefit.

Things were going wrong, Akiza was beginning to freak out as she recalled she lost everything "Akiza, please clam down." Said Rafael, as he then fell an immense power building up in her "Sayer…gave me the only thing my father took of me…a place I belonged to…now that I lost it…" she said, staring at her father in despair "You came to laugh at me didn't you? I'll show you then.." she said, readying her duel disk to face Yusei. "Everyone, take cover behind me!" shouted Rafael, as he got his own card, readying for Akiza's power outburst "This is the power of a monster!" shouted Akiza, as she turned to Yusei "You…you said Signers are friends didn't you? Well, you're an enemy of min too!" she said, as her powers were released. Rafael simply didn what he could, readying his card "**Shield of Aegis**!" he shouted, as a long shield was place in front of him and the others, covering them from Akiza's power outburst, as she challenged Yusei to a duel, but still letting a part of it hit them "Darn it…things are never easey are they?" he asked sarcastically, but pretty worried of the duel to come.

"Yusei can pull this out." Said Sara smiling "He's lke you after all. If I know you well, he'll pull through this and save her, showing her the right way." She added, turning to Akiza's parents this time, as they just watched the duel start.

"Duel!" they both shouted, as the duel began between Signers.

**Akiza 4000 LP, Yusei 4000 LP**

"I'll start this up by summoning Evil Thorn in attack mode!" said Akiza, as she started her move, while the creepy plant appeared glowing as it exploded, sending thorns at Yusei "By tributing Evil Thorn, I can inflict 300 damage to my opponent. Go, Evil Burst!" she said, as the thorns hit Yusei and threw him to the ground, while Akiza's plant was dying, but leaving two more presents in her side "Because Evil Thorn was tribute with its own effect, I get to Special Summon two more Evil Thorns to my field, but I can't activate their effects." Added Akiza, as the plants appeared covering her, then placing a card in her disk "I activate the Magic Card, Closed Plant Gate!" she said, as the vines in Akiza's plants began to create a tough shield surrounding them "This card can activate when two plant type monsters with the same name are on my field. My opponent can't declare an attack until next turn. I end my turn." She added, as Yusei started his pay.

"I summon Shield Warrior to the field in defense mode!" said Yusei, as his warrior took cover with his shield and lance in standby "Then I set two cards face down. I end my turn."

"Even if those plants are wwak Yusei can't attack them!" shouted Leo in frustration, while Rafael got near to them with Sara.

"Akiza is planning ahead, that's all I can think of right now." Said Rafael, while Jack stared at the field seriously "let me guess, she pretend to bring Black Rose Dragon right?" Jack simply nodded, as his eyes were focused in the field "By the way, Mina will be coming in a few moments, just to let you know." He added, as Rafael turned to the duel again.

"My turn then!" replied Akiza, as she got her card and immediately played it "I summon, Twilight Rose Knight to the field!" said Akiza, as the blue haired black armored knight appeared swinging its sword, but accompanied by something else "With its effect, I special summon Dark Verger to the field." She added as the dark plant with eyes appeared in the field "I tune up the level three Twilight Knight, with the two level 1 Evil Thorns and the level 2 Dark Verger!"

"Here it comes, guys!" said Rafael, as he felt once again Akiza's powers building up.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" when the powerful dragon arrived, it sent a strong gale around, hitting everyone at force.

"Darn it!" shouted Jack concerned a bit "She brought Black Rose Dragon really quickly…she's coming at full force against Yusei!" Rafael simply groaned a bit, as he held Sara by the waist to avoid getting her sent to the wall "You think Jack? I believe that dragon just wanted to come and say hello! Of course she's at full force!" said Rafael sarcastically, teasing Jack.

"Then I activate my Spell Card, Thorns of Malice, equipping it to Black Rose Dragon to increase its attack power by 600 points!" she added, as from her dragon, thorns began growing up, very pointy and releasing another psychic wave at the surroundings. Hideo simply stared at his daughter, stunned to see her like this, but blaming himself, while Akiza got a wrong impression.

"Akiza, your father is sorry for what happened in the past!" shouted Rafael staring at her, trying to catch her attention "He regrets everything, from the moment he couldn't spare time with you to those very words that you hold hatred!"

"Akiza, listen to us!" shouted Yusei as Akiza simply looked at him, coldly "Yusei, you'll suffer the same fate Sayer did. If I was stripped of the place I could call home, then I shall wipe out every place in this world myself!"

"Dang it…this can't be worse…no matter how you see it, it can't…" added Rafel, as their words were not going through her "Yusei, you must win this duel! It's the only way to make her understand!" Yusei simply nodded, as Akiza kept her move.

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect, removing Evil Thorn from my Graveyard to force into attack position your Shield Warrior, as well as reducing all its attack points. Black Rose Gale!" she shouted as Black Rose Dragon ate the Evil Thorn's spirit and sent vines at the warrior to immobilize it, as well as leaving Yusei clear for a powerful strike "Black Rose Dragon, attack! Hate Rose Whip!" she ordered, as her dragon sent a few vines to destroy the warrior of Yusei.

"Trap card open, Realize Defense! When a monster I control has a higher defense than attack" he said, as Shield Warrior began fighting back the vines, setting free of them and retaking defensive stance "I can change it to defense position, just in time to receive the attack at full "Your magic card prevents my monsters from being destroyed in battle!" replied Yusei, as his warrior withstood the impact.

"Maybe, but the difference in defense and attack will be drained from your LP." She added, as Yusei got hit by a flying chunk of Shield Warrior's shield, getting scratched by it as his LP dropped to 2300 Now, the monster that gets attacked by a monster equipped with Thorn of Malice will get its attack and defense reduced by 600 points" she added as Shield Warrior's defense was reduced to 100o, worrying everyone around the room "I end my turn." She said coldly, with closed eyes, as she opened them to look angrily at Yusei "I won't let you lose so quickly. First, I'll let you suffer even more." She then turned to her hand, feeling the power of her birthmark "I don't care about Signers…or about our choices…" she added, as Rafael and Yusei were worrying "Yusei, Rafael…none of you or anyone in this world can save me. The only person that ever cared for me…is gone…it was Sayer…" she said in regret and sorrow of the death of the only person that supposedly accepted her all along. Rafael felt pretty useless, as he should be aiding Yusei in the duel, yet he was just standing there, as a witness.

"_It feels bad to be a witness, right?_" asked Chaos, as he was taking spirit form "_That's how I've felt all these past years pal, you have to believe me, and it feels as your trash or something like that. Yusei won't win, prepare for the next duel pal; let me handle her._" Rafael simply sent him a cold gaze, startling him "_Just get the hell out of here. Now!"_ said that Chaos disappeared scared, as Dread took his place "_Man, he's a hard guy to handle._" Said Dread, as Rafael stared at the duel "_Don't worry, they'll be fine._" Rafael simply turned to Dread, as he could see that Sara was pretty confident Yusei would win this, possibly through her powers.

"Akiza, don't you understand it? You always had a place to go!" shouted Yusei, in response to Akiza's words, while Hideo and his wife looked at him.

"You're wrong Yusei." Replied Akiza coldly "With nowhere else to go…" she said, while taking off her pin in her hair "I'll destroy this world!" she said, as another energy wave was unleashed in the room, while her face simply denoted hatred and anger inside her, scratching Yusei once again.

"My…" said Yusei, getting his card "…turn!" he then saw it, as it was Release Restraint Wave, planning his new combo "I'll activate Reinforce Truth to bring out a monster with 1000 or less power, like my Speed Warrior!" he shouted as his warrior arrived to the field "Next I summon my Tuner Junk Synchron to the field!" he added, as the little orange warrior arrive, readying for the tune up "I tune up level three Junk Synchron, with level 2 Speed Warrior and level 3 Shield Warrior!" he said as the three monsters were joined in the energy rings, leaving the stars "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" he shouted, as his ace dragon arrived to the field, ready for the clash of dragons. Leo of course said that Yusei was at power disadvantage, while Luna felt that Stardust Dragon was summoned to protect them "I end my turn." concluded Yusei with his move.

**Akiza 4000 LP, Yusei 2300 LP**

"You should first look out for you, instead of others." Said Akiza codly, starting her turn "You can't save anyone now. Attack now Black Rose Dragon!" she shouted, as her dragon sent vines to strike Stardust Dragon, weakening it and Yusei, while a few others went to hit the spectators, until Stardust Dragon covered them with its wings "I end my turn." said Akiza, ignoring her father's pleas to stop the duel.

"My turn! I activate Half Shot, which protects your monster from being destroyed in battle, but halves its attack power." Said Yusei, as Akiz's dragon got weakened by his spell "Go Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" he said, as his dragon shot a white stream beam at Akiza's dragon, taking a few LP with the dragon intact "I end my turn with two set cards." He added, as Black Rose Dragon's increased again.

"My turn. Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon once again!" she shouted as her dragon once again hit Yusei's ace, weakening it and hitting Yusei to place his LP in peril, at 700 points. Hideo turned at Yusei's dragon, as he realized Yusei summoned it to protect them from the battle, grinning as he knows what had to be done in the past; trying to know what must be done now "I set a card and end my turn." She added coldly.

"My turn!" added Yusei, seeing the card he got was useless for his combo, but only working for a bit stall "I set a card, end of my turn."

"You are getting out of options, it seems." Said Akiza coldly getting angry "Either if you want to save…or even help others…you can't do either choice!"

"That's right, I can't do it myself." Replied Yusei, startling Akiza "I may not be able to help, but if a friend is getting hurt…I have to do something!" he answered back confident, as Akiza seemed at a loss of words, while Yusei kept going on, while Akiza tried to neglect it.

"My turn! Balck Rose Dragon, attack Stardust once more!" she ordered, as her dragon once again hit Yusei's and almost struck him down "Sayer approved my powers, he gave me a place I could always turn to… no matter how things fared!" she added, as the whip was about to hit Yusei, until Hideo placed himself to receive the strike, trying to reach out to his daughter, unaware of the power of the impact "Trap card activate! Defnse Draw! All battle damage in this fight is reduced to 0, while I draw a new card!" replied Yusei, while he got his card.

Hideo was protected by the impact, he then turned to Aki, with blurry eyes in sorrow "Aki…please, forgive your foolish father, for what' I've done to you. It was all my fault." He said as Akiza replied back "It's too late for that!"

Hideo simply closed his eyes, speaking his mind to her "I admit I was scared of your powers…even of you." He said, stunning Akiza even more "I won't dodge this anymore; I'll be honest with you. I was afraid of you."

"I know that, that's why you abandoned me." Replied Akiza coldly in anger "Because I'm a monster!"

"I always regretted saying that…the truth is that we love you Aki." Replied Hideo, as Akiza still doubted of his word "I don't ask of you to believe me…I must do so. The fact that I love you, my daughter." He added, as Akiza still refused to believe him or answer back to his words, as she still looked at them coldly "Thorn of Malice effect still takes place, weakening once more your dragon!" she added, as the vines hit Yusei's dragon, weakening it furthermore "Then I activate Wonder Clover, sending Lord Poison to the graveyard, to allow my dragon to attack once more!"

"Akiza, please stop!" shouted Hideo

"Black Rose Dragon, strike down Stardust Dragon one more time! And my father too!" she shouted as everyone thought the end of the duel was in front of them, save for Sara and Yusei.

"Trap card activate! Iron Resolve! By paying half my LP, I will reduce all battle damage to 0 this turn!" he added, as he was protected once more from the attack, while Stardust Dragon got weakened to its lowest point, reaching 100 attack points.

"Then I activate my own trap, Doom Petal Countdown! If I remove from play a plant monster in my graveyard in my End Phase, I can deal 300 points of damage to my opponent. I remove Evil Thorn to leave you defenseless Yusei!" she shouted as her plant monster self-destruct, letting flow a current of purple petals, that hit Yusei's LP to 50, as well as Aki's father "I end my turn. I only need to remove one more monster, and this will be over Yusei! I end my turn." she added coldly, as her father was walking towards her, while Yusei tried to ask of him to leave the field for his own good, as her powers are still working in.

"Dammit, it is as I feared…" said Rafael gritting his teeth "Her powers…they are running out of control now! Yusei, you must end this quickly, or else her powers will give away the worst burst we have yet to see!" he then saw as everyone else how Hideo still tried to reach out for his daughter, for his little girl within Akiza, as she was getting worried.

"Please sir, you must stop! You're in danger like this!" shouted Yusei, concerned for Hideo's well-being, as he still walked to Akiza "It's thanks to you Yusei…that I have a new resolve…no matter if she hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye on her anymore!" Akiza just began answering to her father, as well as Yusei "I'll fade that hatred you have, to guide you to the right road! My turn!" he asid, as he got the card he needed, Silver Wings "I equip the spell card Silver Wings to Stardust Dragon! This prevents my monster from being destroyed twice in battle!" he added, as Stardust Dragon's wings were now covered by a shimmering aura "Now I activate Release Restraint Wave, which destroys all spell and trap cards on your field by destroying one equip spell I control! With them gone, our dragons are back at their originals!" added Yusei, as his dragon now had the upper hand "Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" he said, as his dragon unleasehd a white stream that was sure to destroy Akiza's dragon.

"I discard my Guard Hedge from my Hand to prevent the destruction of my Black Rose Dragon, but halving its attack and defense! Replied Akiza, as her dragon still stood, weakened by the attack and the effect, with Akiza's powers still running rampart. Hideo still refused to leave his daughter, as she was now showing concern for him, as her powers were now out of control while she saw her own father wounded by her powers "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT MY DAD TO SUFFER ANYMORE!" she shouted, as a machine was about to hit her father, until she pulled her arm in fear of what could happen next, controlling her powers for the first time, as she saved her father. Hideo fell to the ground, weak, as Akiza ran to him worried, turning to Yusei then "Please Yusei, end this battle." Yusei nodded, as he activated his last card "Activate, Synchro Ring. If a synchro monster fails to destroy one of my opponent's monster, I can double the attack of my monster, allowing it another attack." He said, as Stardust power reached 5000. Akiza nodded to Yusei, which answered back "This is the end of the spell you've gone through! Stardust Dragon, attack once more!" shouted Yusei, as Black Rose Dragon got burnt to cinders with Stardust's attack, ending the duel as Akiza simply looked at Yusei, hugging her father.

* * *

She then opened her eyes seeing her father and tears forming in her eyes "Daddy…" Hideo simply hugged her and hold her dearly, talking to her "Forgive what I've done to you. Regardless of your powers, even if I was scared of them…I just had to hold you tight, like I do now…" he replied, crying of happiness that her daughter is back to her original self "because I love you." He concluded, Akiza answered back with the same, as Sara also gave in to tears while everyone else just looked, feeling a bit odd of doing so.

"But is it okay? I hurt you so much…" Replied Akiza worried. Yusei drew near, as Akiza saw him "Aki, your father told you he accepts you. That can be your place now, but only if you want too. You have to make the choice yourself. She turned to her father, with teary eyes "This…is my place, right here." The twins joined in with Jack, as well as Rafael and Sara "I knew that mark meant we're destined to friendship!" shouted Leo, then passing his finger below his nose a bit worried "Well, I don't have one, but you know what I mean."

Yusei then took off his sleeve, revealing his birthmark "All of us were drawn together by them, to become friends later. Not a curse."

"I…still have confusion in this Yusei. I had a friend…whom those feelings are now shrouded." She replied, worried, as Yusei comforted her, with his own experience with Kalin "We just have to gear up for the worst, and keep going forward." He added, turning to Rafael and Sara.

"No matter what holds the future ahead" said Rafael, as everyone turned to him "there's always hope, even if it's just a glimpse of it. That little hope, allows us to keep going forward, no matter how tough the path ahead is."

"We must cherish those memories and that light, for they will become the shining light that guides us in the future." Added Sara, smiling at them "As long as that light remains with us, we will know what to do." Yusei then turned to her smiling as she got a bit blushed.

"We also are joined with the Paladins. Destiny has prepared a greater scheme for all of us." Added Yusei, staring at his friends "As long as we stay together, nothing will stop us and we'll have a reason to fight for."

* * *

Back in Satellite, Reginald was leaving the Old Momentum core, turning his back on his comrades, while looking at the city of Satellite "_Rafael and Yusei Fudo, the nightmares I have in store for you…are just about to begin. I don't care what the others say, I will crush you with my own hands, as you two see what you cherish the most, die in front of you."_ He then pulled his new card, smiling evilly at it "After all, who's better to deal with the leaders of the enemy, than the one and only Lord of Archfiends?" he then began laughing maniacally, as he ran towards Satellite, to start his plan.

* * *

_**(Hope you like the new Sneak Peek, based on DragonKnight15 and Okaam-chin, here we go!)  
**__**LightLord92: Finally I ended this chapter! It took longer than I thought. Whew!  
Rafael: Umm, don't you think it's time for something more?  
LightLord92: …Like what? What do you mean?  
Sara: Well, for the sneak peak don't you remember? We always make one, its' your turn now.  
LightLord92: Oh right, I forgot it! Changing Sneak Peek announcers to yours truly from now on! Next time on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light!**_

_**Yusei: Well, that makes the whole lot of us. We must prepare for what lies ahead.  
Jaden: Of course Yusei, but things will get smoothly, you know it.  
Yusei: Umm, sorry, but do I know you?  
Jaden: Uh, umm, no we don't heheh! Pay me no mind!  
Rafael: The Paladins are all here, so are the Signers. It's time for Goodwin to tell us everything now. The mission ahead will be one of the toughest.  
Stuart: But not only Goodwin has something to say, my dear friend.  
Sara: Stuart, what are you doing here? Your sister too? What's going on now?**_

_**LightLord92: This and more next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, episode 41: Gather, Chosen Warriors! The crimson light of tomorrow!**_

_**Reginald: You couldn't think of something better? Bah, I will get my revenge on Yusei and Rafael! Once and for all, they'll pay for-  
LightLord92: Oh come on! Just get in standby for now!  
Chaos: Hahaha, he deserved it. Time to reveal my past and Dread's to the Signers, don't you think Rafael?  
Rafael: Darn it with you! Don't interfere! Stay asleep or something like that!  
LightLord92: *sighs*….What have I done now?**_

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much the fun I had for this chapter..and OH MY-! over 9000 words! I really over did this...sorry if it tended to get boring this time, I swear this is the only chapter that takes this long (should have spliced it in two chapter better), well, what's done is done. ****The teams are all set and reunited, all they have to do is listen to what Goodwin and Stuart have to say, until the real fight begins. As for the option I gave above, maybe I'll leave it to you guys to choose: a RP later on, or a special guest in a future episode of Paladins of Light, the choice is yours. This means, this is the info I need after this change: name, age, gender, general appearance, deck, and attitude or personality, you may add a backgroudn if you feel like it.**

**Until later guys! Sorry once again, next chapters are going to be shorter than this, I swear I will do so! Hope you enjoyed the episode and the new sneak peek format I'll use!**


	42. Episode 41: Gather, Chosen Warriors!

**Hey guys, new update, this one is shorter than last one, this chapter is a fill in, with slight comic parts and serious, as well as giving some background on how Akio and Lily got into the Paladins of Light organization. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it, it's a fill in, as well as deepingin a bit on the future main group of Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Rafael, Sara, Jaden and Alexis, among a few more. But that's something for later, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Episode **__**41: Gather, Chosen Warriors! The crimson light of tomorrow!**_

After leaving the hospital with Mina, letting know Akiza's parents that she wanted to fight with her friends to protect the world, they accepted. Mina arrived shortly after the duel, picking them but making a detour to Sector Security's Bureau, as she needed to show Akiza something. Akiza, along with Yusei and Sara, entered a room where Mina began showing them the true face Sayer had with the Arcadia Movement, what lied beneath the veil of lies he told Akiza. While investigating the fire, Sector Security found files that had within them profiles and recordings of live tests and experiments on kids with psychic powers, as they were kidnapped by them and force to become Sayer's pawns in his twisted game of power.

Akiza couldn't bear see the recording, as while Rafael simply closed his eyes, his anger evident "We conducted research on these matters, but with this solid proof, we can finally close the file of Sayer's lies and real objectives." Said Mina, as she was handing Akiza the entire list of subjects "Apparently, Sayer was training each of you to become mindless soldiers of him, even considering send you to war regions." She then moved the file, showing Akiza something she couldn't believe "You were one of them too, Akiza." Upon seeing her name and file in the list, Akiza simply turned away, running out of the room with her mind doubtful of what to think anymore "You may turn a blind eye, but this is the truth! Sayer was never you r friend, he wanted to use your powers! Akiza!" she shouted, looking down then, as Yusei and Sara left the room too. Rafael turned to Mina, a bit confused "What about the other subjects of his test?" he finally asked coldly, while Mina didn't answer, simply shaking her head a bit, letting him know their fates, as he simply got angered, hitting one of the walls with his fist closed "Sayer…you deserved something far more than what you deserved…all the pain that you cause…" he said, snapping out of his anger, as he knew Chaos was toying around with his mind again, regaining his calm immediately "Mina, maybe this was a bit too fast and harsh for her." He then turned to the door "Now, we just have to take them to a safe place, Goodwin's manse in this case."

* * *

Moments later, they got in the cars that picked them, heading to Goodwin's manse for what lied ahead of them in the road. Leo of course, was the first one to react to Goodwin's home; when they arrived, Goodwin's house doors opened, as the Director of Sector Security received them, glad to meet them for the first time in person. Once he greeted them, Jack of course kept serious as always, while Akiza was unsure why they were there, while Leo went ahead to see Goodwin "Now, tell us what do you need if us?" Goodwin simply stared coldly at Leo "I don't recall inviting you. " he said, as Leo got nervous as he just messed up "I have no business with someone that's not a Signer, or a Paladin. I request of you to simply leave this place."

"Come on Goodwin, don't be so harsh." Replied Rafael, standing up to protect Leo "His sister's a Signer, let him be." Goodwin simply loked at Rafael, as both exchanged cold stares "I wouldn't be so sure of following your request, since you also got someone here that's not a Paladin." Added Goodwin, as Rafael was getting annoyed yet again. Luna immediately interrupted, ggrabbing her brother by the arm "I'm not going anywhere without Leo." Goodwin simply looked at the siblings, feeling something familiar, giving in to their request "Then there's nothing else I can do." He said, as Leo and Luna, along with Yusei, Sara, Akiza and Rafael got happy for it.

"Let's go inside, I need to show you what you need to see." added Goodwin, as they got inside the house. As they passed through the house, to where Goodwin held the altar he showed before to Jack, he stopped by where the Paladins were staying, turning to Rafael "Rafael, you may need to bring your friend Roland and his guest with you." Rafael got a bit suspicious, nevertheless he entered the room where Roland was staying with someone Sara didn't expect to see "Mizuki? What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her friend, while Rafael shook hands with Rolan "Glad to see you and the others made it here Roland."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I gave you troubles bringing Mizuki." He added, as she began blushing a bit, answering to Sara's question.

"Well you see…." She said, telling them of how they met.

* * *

_By the time Sara left with Yusei for Satellite, she was working in the store as always, until Roland showed up, as a detective. He turned to Mizuki, as if he felt maybe she had answer for his question._

"_Excuse me," he said politely, showing her his Paladin badge "I'm a Paladin of Light, we received a report that yesterday an incident presented around this area. Have you seen something far from the common?" he asked, as Mizuki tried to remember anything, but with nothing out of common "Well, thanks for your help lady." Said Rolan, as he was about to leave until Mizuki stopped him._

"_Say, you're a Paladin aren't you?" she asked, while Roland nodded "Then you probably know my good friend Sara or the commander Rafael, don't you?" she asked, as Roland answered he did. All of a sudden, before they knew it they were outside walking during the sunset talking about their relation to the Paladins; Mizuki told him of her brother and how she knew two of the elite Paladins, while Roland told her of how he got involved, Mizuki of course got sad of his tale, hearing of his family's disappearance at the hands of the most wanted in the Paladin criminal database. As the night was falling, Roland turned to Mizuki, a tad nervous "Umm, well, do you want me to accompany to your home?" he asked straight, to which Mizuki simply giggled as she noticed his shyness, nodding to him._

_On the way there unfortunately, someone was pursuing them, until roland and the stranger clashed fists with each other "Who the hell are you? Why do you follows us, hooded freak!" he asked in anger, as the mysterious man removed his hood, revealing a white haired man of about 25 years old, smirking at Roland "Glad to see a Paladin with brute force, the name's Daniel you scum." He said, breaking his grip with Roland and getting his distance from him, startling Mizuki while Roland seemed fine "And I'm your worst nightmare punk, now get ready for the duel of your life! Literally!" shouted Daniel, as he turned on a duel disk, while a purple flaming circle surrounded them, as a Shadow Duel was about to take place._

_Roland accepted, in order to protect Mizuki. He quickly got the advantage of the duel with his loop combo of Gandor, leaving Daniel with few options, until it was his turn and he smirked at the card he got "What a shame, I expected a Paladin of your caliber to be tougher, guess I was wrong." He said, as he released his two monsters in the field, a Manju and a Senju "I call forth the Dark Tuner, __**Dark Minion**__ to the field!" he shouted, as the demon gargoyle simply swoop around, roaring fiercely "Then I activate the Ritual Spell, End of the World! Sending from my hand a Reshef the Dark Being, to Ritual summon Demise, King of Armaggedon!" he shouted, as the skull headed fiend arrived at the field, accompanied by wicked blue flames in its surrounding, swinging its battle axe around, as the gargoyle demon roared "Now, by activating my Dark Minion 's effect, I remove four monsters in my graveyard, to reduce Demise's level to four, readying for a Dark Tunning with my level 12 Dark Minion and my level four Demise!" shouted Daniel, as the gargoyle simply stared deviously at Demise, as the gargoyle self-destruct, leaving 12 dark stars that pierced Demise, as they clashed with the four stars of Demise "__When light fades from the world, darkness appears to guide the world towards destruction! Mark the end of everything, into a world without hope! Dark Synchro! My true strength, __**Demise, God of Apocalypse**__!" shouted Daniel, as a black armored skull demon was leaving the dark beam of the Dark Synchro. It was Demise, but it was quite different now. His armor with pointy spikes coming from it, its skull head with two large horns protruding from it, as flames surrounded its skull body, and his battle axe, not only was larger, but it also had added a powerful scythe that seemed to belong to Death, as the skull fined roared "This is the power of an Envoy of Destruction! Attack now Demise!" he shouted, as the creature had 3000 attack points, rushing to fight Gandor, which Roland thought something kamikaze, until his paladin got weakened "You see, when Dark Minion is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, it halves the attack power of an opponent's monster. Now Demise, my very soul, crush that paladin into nothing!" shouted Daniel, as his fiend alter ego destroyed Gandor, as it was delivering damage to Roland, as he covered Mizuki from the impact, taking it at full force himself, which made Daniel see something, as he called off the duel while his fiend creature was still around._

_Roland simply turned back to Daniel, who glared at him serious and coldly, as Mizuki seemed really scared and worried for Roland "This is the power of an Envoy of Destruction, Rolan. If you plan to defeat me, you'll have to become something more than a Paladin. Only then, you will be able to defeat me." He said, as he absorbed the soul of the new Demise into his body, feeling stronger now as he casted a teleportation spell "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, Shadow Paladin. Be ready for it."_

* * *

"And that's pretty much how we met each other." said Mizuki, rubbing her back head with her hand, as she knew that she just said them that they were possibly dating now. Sara of course began greeting Mizuki, while Rafael was now more than curious why those Envoys challenged them, but only Michael got to finish the duel, still sparing his life from the shadows "Anyways, Roland, Mizuki, I need you two to come with me. Goodwin has something to tell us and the Signers." He added, as both Mizuki and Roland nodded, following them.

They finally got into a strange corridor that seemed to be of some kind of ruins, as they lead to a giant door that opened as they approached it. Yusei ad an eerie feeling, as he still doubted, but pushed it away for he knew that Goodwin was the only one with knowledge of what was going now. On the way to the room beyond the door, which was shrouded in darkness, Rafael got concerned, as he felt Dread's presence forming in spirit form "_This place…somehow I feel like I was here in the past." _He said to Rafael through his mind, as he replied "_Don't tell me you forgot it?_" Dread simply chuckle a bit "_Well, when you are over 4000 years you tend to forget many things, save for things that matter._" added Dread, as he then felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see Luna, Akiza and Yusei staring in his direction, as he simply ignored them "_Did they just…managed to see me? No, must be imagining things from the stress."_ He thought, as they got in the room finally.

* * *

The doors closed behind them, as the group got startled, save for Jack, Yusei, Rafael, Goodwin and Roland, as a glowing red light appeared in the ground, showing off the mark of the Crimson Dragon, surrounding a giant temple shrine in the room. The Signers immediately recognized the mark, as Goodwin turned around to face the "That's right, that's the mark of the Crimson Dragon, which has been passed down as the Legend of the People of the Stars." Once said that, the Signer's birthmarks began to react, as they glowed, with the Crimson Dragon taking form in the temple shrine "Jack, Yusei. Your duel that day was no accident. You were guided by the Crimson Dragon." He said, to which Yusei and Jack got annoyed, as Goodwin told them something different in the past already about all those events. Goodwin remained silent a moment.

"That was part of the fate the Crimson Dragon prepared. Even what I set up, it was in accordance to the Crimson Dragon's will." He said, as Yusei answered back quickly "You expect us to believe all of it?" Goodwin remained calmed, as he answered "Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but as long as you are Signers, you won't be able to escape fate." He said, as Rafael reacted to the words, while Goodwin turned to him "You yourself have seen that Rafael. You tried to escape your destiny to face the Fiends, and here you are." He said, as everyone turned to Rafael, who simply closed his eyes "That's right, I indeed tried to escape my fate to face The Wicked Ones, yet I did it with one sole purpose." He then opened his eyes, with an iron resolution "To protect those I care that are still with me in this world, to avoid any unnecessary losses. You know nothing of it…" he replied, as he felt Chaos taking over yet again, quickly snapping out of his anger; Goodwin simply returned to the Signers as the time was not to talk with the Paladins yet "All of you were pre destined to meet, thanks to those birthmarks. Those who bear the Signer birthmark were duelists chosen by the Crimson dragon itself. The fate of the Signers ties every one of your fates together, guiding them all. It applies to you, Luna and Akiza." He said, as both girls began recalling what their birthmarks and past experiences could mean, as the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to fit; psychic powers, visiting the Spirit World "There's no way to run from it. Those birthmarks mean you are the reincarnations of the legendary Signers. Even if you like it or not, destiny had already prepared for all of you to meet thousands of years ago." The Crimson Dragon roared one last time, as it faded in the air, with the light of the Signer's birthmarks.

Leo then got startled, as he asked Goodwin "But aren't you forgetting one key point? There are supposed to be FIVE Signers and there are only 4 in here!"

"That's right, where's the last one?" asked Luna concerned, as she understood Leo's point, to which Goodwin coldly replied "He was the first to be awakened." He said, as the Signers got stunned to hear that "When you find yourselves in a real trouble, the Fifth Signer will appear for sure, with the Crimson Dragon by his side.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei still doubtful, while Goodwin lift his right hand.

"You'll know soon enough." He said, as a flashing light glowed from his hand, as the group was blinded by it, until they opened their eyes to be startled by seeing below them the Nazca lines "What in the world?" asked Roland stunned, as Mizuki got ahold of his right hand tightly, pretty scared.

"What's this?" asked Sara curious, as she noticed they were in some kind of vision.

"Thousands of years ago, the Crimson Dragon descended to these lands, sealing away the Incarnates of Evil, within earth. Those seals became known as Nazca lines." He said, as the group looked at the land below them, seeing a spider mark and many others around "The truth of these events became forbidden, being passed down to a few of us. But recently…" he said, as the spider mark began glowing with a purple aura, catching the attention of the Signers "…a phenomenon has occurred in the Nazca Lines, as some of them began disappearing." When Goodwin said that, the spider mark was completely gone from the ground, as if it was ever there "This is the doing of the Dark Signers." Yusei then recalled the spider mark in Grady's hand when he faced him "They possess birthmarks like you."

"The field they create when dueling, you can't escape from it." Interrupted Yusei "Their attacks also materialize within that field. And to sum up, those Dark Synchros…they have a negative level due to the Dark Tuner. Their dueling defies common logic." Concluded Yusei.

"That's right." Said Goodwin, trying to explain those Dark Synchro summons, as Rafael, Sara and Roland recalled the Envoys using them too "The power of our dueling comes from the power of life itself. It would be appropriate to say…"

"That theirs comes from the power of the dead, or the Underworld." Said Rafael interrupting Goodwin, as he knew for a fact what the Underworld, also known as the Shadow Realm, held "The Underworld, also known as the Shadow Realm to a few, is a place where hope is given up, only finding sorrow and pain, as death accompanies a duelist that harnesses its powers." He said, as the Signers looked at him, understanding he knew of that place, while Leo was a bit of scared right now with this entire subject.

"As you may have noticed, when a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph is sure to appear with them." Added Goodwin, to clear what Rafael explained "Their arrival to the world has placed the city in a dire situation, a life-or-death crisis to be exact."

"I know of that. I have seen it myself." Added Yusei, as he recalled the duel where Kalin summoned Ccpac Apu, harvesting souls of people in Satellite to materialize his Earthbound Immortal "They used them as sacrifices!" yelled Yusei at Goodwin, as he felt the Director was underestimating the Dark Signers' powers.

"I have to say, their deeds have exceeded my expectation. Those same geoglyphs have also appeared in the city" he said as below them they saw the night where the lizard and hummingbirds geoglyphs appeared in the city "…and produced many casualties too." Yusei and Akiza recalled that event, as Akiza was in it, while Yusei somehow felt it "What you saw at the Satellite Yusei, has also occurred in the city. Many citizens in that zone…were at the wrong place, in the wrong time." Below them, the Earthbound Immortals Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua appeared, as they were in the Arcadia Movement HQ, while the Signers and Paladins saw them "The Earthbound Immortals…" said Yusei.

"Correct." replied Goodwin, proceeding with his explanation "The Earthbound Immortals are considered as the Dark Signer's Gods, whose sacrifices are the souls of people." Jack immediately interrupted Goodwin, annoyed and demanding.

"What happens to the people that are sacrificed to them?" asked Jack, thinking of Carly's disappearance, to which Goodwin simply shook his head "I'm sorry to say nobody knows what happens to them." Jack immediately got angered, as the fate of Carly still remained unknown to him after all.

* * *

"If we want to save the people of the city, as well as those of Satellite, we need to take actions immediately." Replied Goodwin serious looking, as the Signers got worried of what could happen if the battle was lost "This was a battle that couldn't be avoided from the beginning, since in this world the Signers and the Dark Signers are light and dark itself, respectively." He then turned to the Signers yet again "If someone is to defeat the Dark Signers, and save the world, are you Signers. Akiza took her had right hand to her left, thinking of what recently happened, as she found her place in the world again; Jack still rejected the fate business, claiming only he controls his own life; Yusei recalled what Marta told him when he recovered of his wounds, that if he had to something reckless but for a good cause, his friends would be sure to help him, no matter what, his resolution already set "Goodwin, I have one more question."

"Go ahead." Replied Goodwin, willing to listen.

"When I returned to Satellite, I met someone that I thought…had died long ago, an old friend, but as a Dark Signer, his name is Kalin Kessler." He said, remembering his meeting with the Dark Signer Kalin, as Jack finally understood it was him Yusei fought there "He was the leader of a team Jack and I belonged to. He became a Dark Signer with tremendous power. His Hundred Eye Dragon bears powerful powers, but that's just one of Kalin's dangers, the real one being a more terrific monster…some of Satellite's people surrounded us, as the sacrifices for his…Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu, which can't be targeted with Spells, Traps, or be attacked. If my Duel Runner hadn't broken at that time, I would be dead for sure." He then turned to Goodwin again; to ask his question "How did Kalin become a Dark Signer?" Yusei then was followed by an angered Jack.

"Answer that, and what the hell are the Dark Signers?" he yelled, demanding for Goodwin to tell them what they seek. Goodwin simply turned around, not budging to answer them, as he claimed it would be better for them not to know how, as Jack got even angrier "Cut it out Goodwin! Yusei and I will be dueling a life-or-death match against someone we once called friend!"

"I'm prepared to risk my life, for both the city and Satellite, but if there's a way to return Kalin and the others back to their old selves…" added Yusei, getting abruptly interrupted by Goodwin "There's no way to do that, since the Dark Signers are souls of the dead, that have awaken to their abilities." Replied Goodwin, as Yusei got surprised to hear that "As simple as this, they are no longer of this world." By hearing those words, the group got really astonished; to say the least as it only meant one thing for them "So that means…Kalin is already dead…"

"The proof lies in their Dark Synchro monsters, whose level are negative. It confirms their identities as messengers of the Underworld." Replied Goodwin, much to the dismay of the Signers knowing they are fighting people that have meet death already "Destiny is alredy moving and time is short. There's no turn back now. Whether we end up victorious, or we perish along with the world…" he said, reaching his hand like pointing at the Signers "that decision, will be yours for the take. Think on what you will do and give me your answer, but time is short."

* * *

Goodwin was about to leave, when he was stopped by Rafael "That's just of them, yet…" he then turned his eyes to Goodwin "…what will be our role in this fight Goodwin. You wanted us here for something, I know that."

"That is for me to answer, old friend." said a voice of a man walking from the shrine. Rafael, Sara and Mizuki got surprised to see who he was, as the gray haired man approached them "Stuart!" they shouted in unison, surprised to see him there.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Mizuki, after hugging her older brother, as he turned to face Roland, Rafael and Sara.

"Unfortunately, Goodwin asked me to come under the current circumstances to explain your missions, Paladins." Rafael got a bit surprised to hear him say that, more over when he showed him his badge "I was a Paladin all along Rafael. No need to alarm yourself. Let us go to your mission, shall we?"

"What would it be?" asked Roland a bit curious.

"Well, Goodwin told me of the plans to come in Satellite. The Final Showdown between Signers and Dark Signers is upon us, but I bear bad news as well. The Fiends have made their move too." He added, as he turned to Rafael "The Dark Generals are on the move too. They have joined forces with the Dark Signers in Satellite." He said, worrying even more the Signers and the Paladins, while Roland began finding it odd for Stuart to know that "Not only that, but you three, Roland, Sara, and Rafael, have been marked. The Envoys have returned too, which means the resurrection of The Wicked Ones is close too." Rafael simply looked for something in his collar that he carried, with the locket of his photo with his friends, taking a key from it.

"They won't be back, as long as I have this key and their cards." said Rafael, keeping the key one again safe "Both in my possession, the Fiends must first kill me, if they want to get them."

Stuart simply sighed, upon Rafael's thinking "Normally, when we try to avoid destiny, we find ourselves fighting it Rafael. But never mind that now." He said, proceeding "Rafael, your group must provide with cover to the Signers, according to a report of an intelligence I sent to spy on them, the Fiends will be guarding the control units. Ever since Reginald's last failure, darkness will make sure to play cautiously now. If the Signers go alone…" he said turning to them "they'll never make it in time. The Paladins have to defeat those Dark Generals, this is as a backup."

"Not to mention this is a chance for your family's duty to finally reach an end." Added Goodwin, as she was about to leave, which got his friends a bit curious of it, while Rafael simply remained calm down "But first, I must see what the Signers have to say about it." He said leaving the room with everyone else still not moving, as if they were in a shock of the news "_My family's duty…so it can finally end?_" Stuart followed, as then the Signers and Rafael with his friends left.

* * *

A few hours passed, as everyone was making their own mind on what path to take, if turn a blind eye and keep their lives intact, or risk them to save the world. Rafael remained sitting by the garden, staring at the city, lost in his thoughts, as memories flowed back from the day that everything changed for him.

_He was facing Great Maju Garzett in a Shadow Duel, where he was losing of course. Rafael was desperate as his toughest dragons were easily taken down by the demon, who just looked at him laughing in disappointment "Hahahahaha! Is this really the future of the Paladins? He who holds the key for darkness or light? Don't make me laugh!" he said, after beating a dragon of the 15 year old Rafael "Kid, you know nothing of us, or what you face. You should give up and let me kill you once and for all! Only you remain as the heir to your family's legacy."_

_Rafael got astonished to hear that, refusing to believe in him "You lie…you lie!"_

"_I don't foolish human." Replied the demon annoyed "I just handled your father and mother, they will never be back in here. You're all that's left, since your brother didn't inherit the brand." Added the demon confident "You're all that stand between safety and destruction fool, the last Paladin of your clan!" Rafael got astonished as he knelt before the demon, crying as he heard the demon he just finished off his parents "You're the supposed descendant of the legendary Paladin that foiled our plans the first time, but you're not worthy of even cleaning my feet or become my servant! Death is too good for you!" yelled the demon, as Rafael's powers woke up that day._

Rafael snapped out of it, sweating again in his face, as he still held anger towards the fiends from that, but keeping his emotions checked, for he knew Chaos would take advantage of it "So, this is where you were." Said a female voice behind him, as Rafael turned back to see Sara, along with Yusei and Akiza who were looking for him.

"Hey guys." He said looking down, as they took a seat near him, as they told him the Signers already made their choice.

"But we wanted to look for you, you looked rather…nervous when Stuart and Goodwin talked with you." Added Akiza, as she and the others were concerned for him "What's the matter?"

"You can count on us." Said Yusei, as he turned along with Akiza to see the spirit forms of Chaos and Dread behind Rafael "By the way, who are they? Those spirits with you."

"_It can't be! They can see us? Why didn't you said anything, damn!_" yelled Chaos, disappearing, while Dread simply stared at Yusei and Akiza "_So that's why they look familiar to me…I now remember that._" Rafael simply smiled at them, as he could trust in them "Well, maybe it's time for you to hear my story." He said, turning serious all of a sudden "I warn you…it's not easy to take in and may seem fantasy, but everything you will hear now is true." He said, as he began telling them of the first conflict that took place between Paladins and Fiends, in the times of the original Signers battle with the Underworld King and how The Wicked Gods were sealed after the battle with the Underworld King and the Earthbound Immortals defeat, and how the Paladins designed their own brands for their future heirs, as they knew the Fiends wouldn't give up so easily, as the leader and founder of the Paladins of Light organization was never seen again, as rumors said he left for the Spirit Realm; later of his conflicts in his school, specially the duel that marked his life as Chaos and Dread spirits joined him and his constant clashes against Reginald, who used to be his friend, as well as the death of his parents.

Akiza and Yusei were pretty astonished to hear that. It seemed Rafael went through quite a lot, even more than Akiza perhaps, as he lost his parents and he had to take the burden of his family, as well as the commanding post of the Paladins at an age even the Elder Paladins knew was pretty young to carry the burden, leading to him leaving most he wanted out of his life "Wow…I'm at a loss…" said Yusei, knowing what it feels to lose one's parents "Rafael…I'm sorry of what happened." He said, knowing why Sara was like she was too, as he turned to see her.

"Me too Rafael, I can't imagine how…you could pull things through…" said Akiza, also feeling what he went through, then turning to Dread's spirit "So, Dread…"

"Well, he has guided me through the right path always, reminding me the saying of the Paladins of Light." Replied Rafael smiling as he turned to the sun "Whenever there's light, hope will be there. As long as there's hope, everything can be better." He said smiling at Akiza and Yusei, as they too smiled with Sara, feeling their friend was coming back to his senses "As for Chaos, well, let's just say he's like my dark side, not evil, but always looking to cause mayhem, since he feeds on…well, chaos in the world." He said seriously and a bit annoyed, as Chaos began taking spirit form again "_Crud, you had to say that didn't you? Come one, just stop talking about me and go meet with the Paladins already._" He said, as he felt a presence getting nearer, as he disappeared.

"Hey Rafael!" shouted a male with a red jacket running towards them, it was Jaden tagging with Alexis, looking for them "Oh man, good to see you Yusei!" say Jaden, as the group was standing up from the garden they were in "Umm, sorry, but do I know you?" asked Yusei, startled of Jaden calling out his name like that, while Rafael simply raised his eye brow curious.

"_Jaden, you fool!" _yelled Yubel at the Slifer hero, scaring him a bit "_I told you to be careful! The time flow is STILL in danger, until he defeats the Dark Signers and deals with Paradox!"_ she added, angrily staring at Jaden, who simply looked a bit nervous "Oh, ummm, well, let's just say I traveled in time and met you already, heheh…" he said chuckling, to which Yusei simply looked dumb.

"Umm, Jaden, you okay?" asked Alexis worried of him, as she even found it difficult to believe "Uh…sure." Added Rafael; dumbfounded of how it sounded "Jaden that's impossible to happen." He added, as Jaden looked relieved smiling eagerly, while everyone else had a sweat drop in their head of how awkward and crazy that was, Yubel simply sighed, as she felt relieved too that they didn't believed Jaden's story.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Lily was in the dinner room with Akio and the twins, discussing a few things with her childhood friend "Say Akio…with all of this, how do you think your family is doing?" she asked concerned. Akio simply drank a bit of his drink, answering to Lily right away.

"Don't worry, they are surely fine with yours." replied Akio smiling at Lily "After all, our parents were amazing duelists in their time. They also have my mother, who's none other than Mew Ichigo herself, so there's little to worry about them." He replied, his thoughts turning to his sister "I hope my sister is fine, last time I heard Rein would get her to my parents."

"That's right…Rein, I almost forgot about him." She said, smiling "I still remember how we met the Paladins and became friends." She said, as she and Akio began recalling the day they got recruited by the Paladins, about 2 years ago.

_Akio and Lily were leaving from school, as another day ended. They were chatting together on the way home, as __they got a short cut through the park of the city in Tokyo, where they lived with their families "Say Akio…" asked Lily, holding a book of hers with her arms in front of her, as she blushed a bit "do you have…plans for tomorrow?" she asked, as Akio looked at her._

"_Well, I was thinking in visiting the card shop with my sis, she's coming to town annd wanted to build her deck with my help." Akio replied as Lily smiled back at him, gigglin "What's the matter?" laughing a bit._

"_Oh nothing, just that" she said giggling a bit more "you care so much for your sister. You sure are a caring brother." She added looking at the sky "I wish I had an older brother or sister, or maybe a younger one to look after him or her." She then stopped, as she and Akio felt an eerie presence in their surroundings, as one of their fellow school companions passed by, running._

"_Out of the way guys! Passing by!" yelled the tall black haired boy, getting through the mist, as he almost threw to the ground Lily "Hey watch you!" shouted Akio, as he caught Lily by the hand, avoiding her to fall to the ground. Moments later, a strange portal opened, as three strange creatures appeared from it. One looked like a Dark Hunter, with a Diskblade Rider and aChaosrider Gustaph "Well, well, it seems we have for ourselves two humans to toy around." Said Gustaph, as he circled around Akio and Lily, with Diskblade Rider too, leaving them no way to escape "Seize them down you morons!" yelled Dark Hunter nervous "If we take too long the Paladins may arrive!" Gustaph immediately stopped his motorcycle, laughing at the hunter, until a long chain took by surprise the Dark Hunter, as it was threw to the portal._

"_You Fiends disgust me." said the man that passed Akio and Lily moments "Picking like that on two students, are you out of ideas nowadays?" he asked sarcastically, as he provoked the Diskblade Rider "The name's Rein, now feel the wrath of my partner!" he shouted, as he summoned an Airknight Parshath, the simply swung its sword, taking down the rider, as Gustaph took Lily as a hostage._

"_Make a move and the girl dies!" he shouted, as he threatened Rein, who simply backed a bit. Gustaph smirked evilly, as he took a weapon in his motorcycle, until a Kuriboh army appeared in front of him "Kuribohs, stall him!" shouted Akio, as he took Lily out of danger, while Gustaph dealt with the hairballs "Now's the time Parshath! Finish him and send him back to his realm!" shouted Rein, as the fined was thrown back at the portal, closing it with them inside yet again._

_Rein turned to his companions, making sure they were okay, turning to Akio "You know, that was foolish and reckless. Your friend could have died." He said scolding Akio "When you face fiends like those, you don't act like that, you must always plan ahead, that way you can take them down quick enough." He then reached his hand to Akio's "But you did a good job, for a novice. The name's Rein, I'm a member of the Paladins of Light."_

"_I'm Akio and she's my childhood friend, Lily." Replied Akio, as Lily got nearer "You said Paladins of Light right?"_

"_Yep, a secret organization that operates world-wide, preventing fiends like those that attacked you just now." replied Rein, smirking "You know, maybe we could do something with a man of your caliber, Akio Mutou. You too, Lily Wheeler." He said, as both friends eyes widened in happiness, as they knew what was to come "I'll introduce you to the captain of this area. He will arrange everything for you two to start your training right away." They then joined hands "We'll be a great team, all of us." They said together, in unison._

"Yeah, I still remember that." Replied Akio, as Lily was getting nervous again, while blushing "I wonder what Rein is doing now. He didn't leave Tokyo, so he won't be coming here to help."

"I don't know…I hope he's okay." Said Lily, calming down, as Akio noticed her nervousness.

With the passing of a few more hours, as the sunset was getting closer, news of Satellite finally came to Goodwin "Director Goodwin, Lazar here."

"What's going on Lazar?" replied Goodwin coldly.

"It has begun. The Dark Signers have started their move." Replied Lazar exhausted "I barely got away in time but I'm afraid it has covered much of Satellite now. We're out of time now."

Goodwin simply turned to Satellite's direction, noticing the dark clouds above it "It's time for us to make our move then. The Signers and Paladins are all set and ready to begin this fight. I hope everything goes as planned."

* * *

Back in Satellite, Garlandolf was leaving a meeting the Dark Generals and the Dark Signers had mere moments ago, to contact someone "Your Majesty, are you there?" he said, turning on a communication device that showed him Reginald and the Arhfiend Prince "Yes Garlandolf, what's the matter?"

"I must inform you that your plan was successful. The other generals are confused of your disappearance, while the Dark Signers don't care." Garlandolf then smirked deviously, letting go some laughs "That means your mission can be carried away as soon as the Signers and the Paladins arrive."

"Excellent." replied Reginald laughing a bit "Now with that checked, I must move on. Farewell comrade." He said, as Garlandolf turned off the device and left, without knowing someone was hearing him from behind.

The hooded character proceeded to the meeting room, where a few Generals and the Dark Signers remained, as Roman stood up "So well, what did you find out?" he asked coldly "Garlandolf and the Archfiend Prince, as well as Reginald, are up to something." He said, taking off his hood, revealing a black haired man with glasses "They are trying to make their move as soon as our targets arrive here, now that we began our plan."

Roman simply smirked, at the thought of Reginald opposing direct orders of his comrade's father "That fool, only he would dare to anger the Terrorking more than he is now. Anyways, the information is appreciated. It's about time you help us too…Rein." The man simply faced Roman, revealing it to be Akio and Lily's old friend, smirking at Roman "Nothing will stop the invasion this time. The mission is almost reaching an end, as well as this war." added Rain, as his eyes were shining crimson red as blood.

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time around here, in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light!**_

_**Goodwin: Everyone, the time has come to act. With this mysterious shroud, the Dark Signers are waiting for us now.  
Aster: Well, before we go to there, let's first gear up with a few toys that Chazz and I have prepared for any eventuality, I thank Yusei for his help in the design of this upgrades for the runners and communicators.  
Yusei: We must move carefully, we're in enemy territory now.  
Akiza: So this is the Satellite…. wait who are you?  
Shady man: No one important my dear…just look at the coin…focus in it…  
Rafael: Wait Akiza, don't listen to him, it's a trap!  
Reginald: Hahahaha, too late Rafael! Yusei and you will now pay, prepare to duel me and see this girl die!  
Rafael: Darn it…you…You hideous being! Aaaaargggh!  
Yusei: Rafael, what's wrong?**_

_**LightLord92: This and much more, next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 42: Revenge and Pain, Rafael's Inner fight**_

_**Chaos: The time has come for you scum to suffer! To honor the pact with this Paladin, I'll enjoy making you suffer!  
Dread: Chaos is stalling him Rafael; we need to unlock the last seal!  
Rafael: Last Seal? What are you talking about?  
Dread: Just do as I say, Chaos will keep up the duel**__** in your place, I need you to awake the dragon that can defeat Reginald and his new Synchro monster!**_

* * *

_**New Monsters:**_

**Dark Minion, Effect Tuner Monster; Fiend Type Monster, Level 12; Atk 0, Def 0; Dark Attribute**

Once per turn, you can select one other monster on the field and then remove from play any number of cards in your graveyard. Reduce the level of the selected monster by the same amount of cards removed from play. If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro monster, select one monster your opponent controls and halve its attack until the End Phase of this turn.

**Demise, God of Armageddon, Effect Dark Synchro Monster; Fiend Type monster; Level 8; Atk 3000, Def 2000; Dark Attribute**

1 Dark Tuner Monster + Demise, King of Armageddon.

By paying half your Life points, you can destroy all cards in your opponent's side of the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle, place one Apocalypse counter in this card (max. 5). By removing 5 counters in this card, you automatically win the duel.

* * *

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed the new chapter guys. That's pretty much for the next two or three days, until Monday of the next week, that way I can prepare good things, as well as think over the duel to come. Until next time guys, see you later! Don't forget to review, thanks for reading another chapter, as well as enjoying it retty much.**


	43. Episode 42: Revenge and Pain

**Finally, this took a bit longer than I thought. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! By the way, here I leave a few dra****wings I've made so far. ****Since I can't post direct links, I have a DeviantArt account, look 5dslightpaladins92, I have two drawings for this fanfiction:**

**YGO 5D's Fanfic OCs- this one contains two of the main OCs of the fanfic, Rafael and Sara.  
Custom Due Runner Designs. this one has the rough designs of the new Duel Runners that are shown in this chapter.**

**Oh by the way, a new Enforcer appears in this chapter; her name is Jill, based on the Fire Emblem character Jill Fizzart; I got this idea from Yugioh WC 2010, so I thought of this idea, hope you like it. Jill is not the dueling type, but she's a duelist even so (I own the Jill that appears here, but not the one from Intelligent Systems of course).**

**Hope you guys enjoy them, as well as this chapter!**

* * *

_**Episode 42: Revenge and Pain, Rafael's Inner fight.**_

A few hours later, Rafael along with Mina, Stuart, Goodwin and Lazar were working on some plan, as the Signers and Paladins began getting inside "I'm glad you've arrived, Signers and Paladins." Said Goodwin, as the team was arriving at the interior of the manse "The time is close, as the Dark Signers have made their move already. All of Satellite has been enveloped in a strange mist." Added Goodwin, as Lazar turned on a monitor showing them images of Satellite, as a dark strange mist shrouded it.

"A few hours earlier," said Lazar interrupting "while I was investigating the area and got challenged by an orange hair lad, this mist began to roll in from Old Momentum's core, making anyone that touched it disappear." Concluded Lazar, as Sara, Yusei and Jack got worried, as they somehow knew the orange hair duelist was Crow "Currently we don't know how severe the situation is. We need to prepare for the worst."

Goodwin then stood ahead; serious looking "The preparations for the revival of the Underworld King are close. The Dark Signers are readying to end this fight."

Mina and Rafael stood ahead "We've manage to locate four points were energy signals have reacted." Said Rafael, as an enlarged map of Satellite, specifically the B.A.D Area was shown, with four points marked in it, as they surrounded the crater where the Old Momentum was located "We believe these four reactors are the same that were used to control the energy that Old Momentum was supposed to withstand. From Old Momentum on the other hand…" he added, as the screen showed off a graphic that showed no activity in it "right now there's no energy activated there, yet energy levels are higher than in the other four units. This may be the place where the Dark Signers plan to resurrect the Underworld King. We must proceed with caution more than before."

"Signers…you have made a choice." added Goodwin, turning at the group led by Yusei "The fate of the city, of the world, rests in your hands. I ask of you to give it your all and try to win at all costs." Stuart simply nodded, turning to the Paladins too.

"Paladins, the same goes for you. Our duels may not be that important," he said turning serious "but since time is against us now, seizing the reactors is your highest priority. Defeat the Dark General and keep it under check." The Paladins nodded at it, as they were about to leave.

Aster arrived with Chazz before they did; smirking in success "It seems everyone is ready to start the missions we have. There are still a few things to cover of course." He said, turning to Chazz.

"We have upgraded a few 'toys' for the mission to come. If you'd be so gentle as to follow us, you'll see it for yourself." Added Chazz, as he led them to the room where Aster and Chazz had being working in the manse, it was a high-tech laboratory geared with the best technology of the moment from Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions, seeing a few upgraded communicators, as well as three blankets covering something and Yusei's and Jack's runners around.

"Since the mission ahead is pretty demanding, we have taken some time to upgrade the equipment." Said Aster, then laughing a bit "It's not heavy and not a lot; portable and efficient, that's our way." He said, showing them a group of communicators equal to their number "These communicators are pretty much the same Paladins are used too."

"However," interrupted Chazz, taking one as he showed them the new features "we've included a map of the BAD Area, as well as a GPS that constantly sends signals to the other communicators. That is, you'll know where everyone else is."

Jack then turned to see the Phoenix Whirlwind, along with Yusei Go in the room "As for our Duel Runners, why are they here?" asked Jack doubtful "Have you done any work on them too?" Aster simply smirked confidently.

"Of course we did Jack Atlas, that's as a reward for you and Yusei allowing us to use them for a little test." added Aster, turning another hologram with the upgrades made to both runners, and showing their previous efficiency "In the past, as they were, these two runners were exceptional. Yet, they could reach more, they reached the 100% of efficiency, with the upgrades we made to the systems…" said Aster, as the new percentage surprised both Yusei and Jack "now both runners are pretty far from common runners. Handling, endurance, speed and acceleration, they are quite ahead of any other runner in the world. The new percentage of efficiency has reached the 250%, which is something amazing if I may say so." He then told two assistants to hand them over the runners "Now you may wonder if they work as before, of course they do, the only difference is that now your runners can go through quite a lot."

"And in base to that, we began to develop the new generation of Paladin mobiles too." added Chazz, heading to the blanket, catching off guard Rafael and his friends.

"Wait, Chazz, Aster, I told you guys to improve Yusei's and Jack's, not ours…" said Rafael then startling a bit "Moreover, we don't have runners' Mine was crushed by Mefist in Duel Academy!"

"Not anymore." Said Aster, still smirking, as he and Chazz removed the blankets, revealing three high tech runners, personalized to match their owners play style and abilities "Yusei insisted that you, Sara and Roland should get one for the road ahead. These runners were developed under the base of Yusei Go and Phoenix Whirlwind, but they couldn't reach the maximum rank as they could. Even so, they are impressive and a bit out of common. Yours Rafael, for example" said Aster, pointing to a white grayish runner with the front part pretty similar to a dragon's head with a bead on it, with a pair turbo boosters on the back-part and wings to improve speed "yours is pretty fast, maybe capable of reaching Yusei Go's speed; the acceleration does too; we also added Turbo Boosters since we know you're always in a hurry, you just have to push a button in the handlers to activate them for a short time; even so, the handling is average, more speed than the necessary…"

"I get it Aster, thanks for that." Said Rafael, staring amazed at the work of his friends "I think I'll call it Flying Dragoon. Thanks, Yusei, Aster and Chazz." His three friends simply smiled back, as Yusei turned to Sara.

"Sara, for you I supervised and took part of this design." said Yusei, pointing to the second runner red colored and with a pair of wings in the back too "The design is a custom of the Lambda Frame rarely found and pretty expensive, however I modified to leave the runner in a high average level. Everything is balanced. Speed, acceleration, handling, endurance. I haven't seen you turbo dueling, but this one is a high version similar to the first runner I build, taking into account a few details of Yusei Go too."

Sara looked at the beautiful runner, pretty glad that Yusei looked into it "Yusei…I don't know what to say but thanks!" she said, immediately hugging him "I'll call it…Arcane Storm. I'm thankful for this guys." She added, vowing to the three engineers.

"And lastly but not least" added Chazz, showing a pretty rough looking runner "Roland, we're not sure if you even turbo duel, but this runner is a mix of blueprints from The Beast, as well as the Lambda Frame. Yours excels in endurance and acceleration. The handling is average too, while the speed is normal."

Roland simply smirked at the runner, liking it very much "I may modify it in the near future, just the appearance; if it can run, I can handle it. This will be the Shadow Striker from now on."

"Now that everything is set." said Goodwin, as everyone turned back "The time has come. I pray for your success Signers and Paladins, the fate of the world is in your hands now." The team simply nodded, taking whatever they need and readying to leave. Chazz and Syrus decided to stay put in this one, just in case something went wrong they could contact the rest of the Paladins to reunite in New Domino City for the last stand.

The team began leaving the manse, as Trudge was waiting for them already with a helicopter of Sector Security, getting really astonished of the large number of people they would transport "This won't be good, we are too much?" he said angrily as Yusei simply slipped by to get in the helicopter "Mina, why are there so many now?" he asked, turning to the blue haired woman.

"Director Goodwin has ordered for support in the mission. The only people qualified for it are the Paladins. This is their team." She said, turning to Rafael, Sara, Roland, Blair catching up with them, Jaden, Alexis, Akio, Lily, Tyranno, Emily, Alan and Aster.

"Mina, inside we just have space for the Signers, you, me and maybe four more people." He said nervous "Not to mention we don't have a way to transport their runners?" added Trudge panicking a bit, which Mina simply got worried of him acting like that. Trudge never was the kind to act so desperate, but when he was around Mina he was a totally different man.

"Don't worry about that Officer Trudge." said Aster pointing to the sky, as a plane was arriving "We'll get the runners in there, as well as our groupd. Jaden, Lexis, Rafael and Sara, why don't you go with the Signers?"

"Sounds good with me." Smirked Jaden happily, as they hesitantly got in the helicopter, as Aster readied his plane. The team then left the manse, heading to Satellite to face destiny. Back in the ground Mizuki was praying for their safe return, while Goodwin got back to the manse with Lazar. Only Mizuki and her brother Sturat remained outside, as Stuart stared deeply at the darkness of the sky above Satellite, with so many clouds and thunders roaring "_The time has indeed come. I should gear up to in case things go as it was planned._" He thought, turning back.

* * *

Daybreak; back in Satellite. The fog was still rolling on, as very few people were outside in the streets. The fog seemed to be much evil and eerie; people began disappearing ever since it rolled on. A red haired woman began running through it, heading from the downtown to Martha's place. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt below the same jacket Crow had, which could mean she also belonged to The Enforcers team in the past; she looked really nervous, as she ran to get back with Martha quickly as possible "_I hope she's okay, I haven't been able to find Crow ever since this fog rolled in..."_ she said in thoughts, turning to the sky worried "_Whys is this happening now? Yusei, Jack, wherever you two are, I hope things are better than in here…"_ she thought, pushing the pace faster "Crap, I gotta' hurry, the kids may be worried right now of where in the world I am!" she added, running faster through the fog. She suddenly stopped, when she heard a man moaning, as a shadow appeared in front of her, collapsing in the ground. The woman simply couldn't leave him there, in such a dangerous place. She ran towards him, moving him "Hey, are you okay?" she asked turning him over, as the gray haired stranger man began returning to his senses "Good, you're waking up now. What are you doing in this place? It's dangerous, you know?"

"I…I-" he said, barely standing up "I'm looking…for someone…two friends…they were supposed to come here…" he said hardly. The woman simply got nervous as the man's condition was pretty bad "You're in no condition of being here, I'll have to take you with me where someone can treat you." She said, as he supported on her back to walk, heading to a red scarlet average duel runner that appeared to be built from scrap pieces in Satellite. The woman simply put him there and kept heading to where she was going "So, what's your name?" she asked curious, to which the gray haired man simply smirked a bit "The name's…Reginald" he said, smirking evilly when she returned her sight to the road "_And you foolish girl, you're leading just where I must be…for my revenge to be complete on those 'friends'."_ He thought, as they left the foggy area of Satellite.

The red haired woman arrived pretty fast at Martha's place, taking off her helmet as she helped Reginald stand up "Here, you can lay in my shoulder to try to get inside." She said, as Reginald barely walked with her, getting inside Martha's house and leading Reginald to the receiver, as Jill headed to the stairs, surprised Martha wasn't in the lower level "Martha, I'm back!" she shouted as Martha was seen walking towards her.

"Jill, I'm glad to see you safe and sound." Replied Martha, as Jill, the red haired girl simply smirked at her "Sorry to put you under so much stress Martha…I mean mom." She said scratching her back head with her right hand looking sorry, quickly remembering Reginald "By the way mom, I found a man in the city ruins; he's in bad shape, so I…brought him here to help him." She said as Martha and she saw the man staring through the window "Hey, you're okay…" said Jill nervous, as she thought Reginald tricked her.

"I was just tired." Replied Reginald turning at her smiling "I'm sorry if I scared you, I owe you my life."

"Don't worry about that." Replied Jill smiling eagerly "That's the way I am, ever since an old friend of mine taught me this." She added, smirking.

* * *

Heading to the Satellite as dawn begins; Trudge's helicopter is getting behind by Aster's plane, as they passed them without a problem and almost getting out of sight. Rafael's communicator began beeping, as he turned it on to see Aster's image from it "It seems we're taking the lead out here Rafael, where do you want us to land as soon as we arrive?" asked Aster, as Rafael turned to Yusei, for he knew Satellite better than anyone.

"Tell him to follow these directions please." said Yusei, writing down where to land, as Rafael sent them to Aster.

"Understood. We'll stay there in standby until you guys arrive." replied Aster, shutting down the communications, as everyone remained silent some more time.

"Say Yusei," asked Sara breaking the ice "the location you gave them is where we stayed before right? With Martha." Yusei nodded, smiling.

"Mina, could you tell us more about this Old Momentum and Yusei's father?" asked Akiza curious, turning to face Mina, who simply looked down, as Rafael tried to help her.

"That development had an accident 17 years ago." He said serious "The Zero Reverse, tore apart Satellite from the city, leaving it stranded where it is today. The Old Momentum is located in Satellite as of today." Replied Rafael serious "According to reports from a Paladin survey there, nothing was found in what was left, and yet…" he said, receiving another message "Excuse me, Mina maybe you should continue." He added, reading the message as Mina continued where Rafael left.

"The supervisor of the project was Yusei Fudo's father, Dr. Fudo. A well-known researcher." She said, while Leo stared at Yusei "If Yusei's father was in charge of it…does it mean…" he said, knowing what it meant, while Akiza finally knew why he held family really high in importance.

Trudge immediately turned around, hearing it and getting surprised "But how could a Satellite be in charge of such a major project? Wouldn't it be better for a researcher of the city to be in charge?"

"Because Yusei and his family were originally from the city, Trudge." interrupted Jack, defending his friends, somewhat, while Trudge still looked surprised.

"Then…Yusei is not a Satellite scumbag?" asked Trudge stunned, while Jack was mad at him "I was born in Satellite, so what do you have to say?" Trudge immediately turned back to the front, embarrassed of what he has done to Yusei and how he messed up now.

* * *

Rafael then closed his communicator, taking it to his pocket while looking serious "Rafael, what was the message saying? Was it from Mr. Aster?" asked Mina, surprised they arrive already if that was the message, while Rafael simply remained quiet, closing his eyes as Yusei, Akiza, Sara, Jaden and Alexis could see sorrow in his face, disguised.

"I…" he replied, his voice trembling a bit before he took a deep breath and continued normally "received a message regarding the person that took care of me when I was a young kid, when my parents were…murdered by the fiends." He said, as the yusei and Sara began explaining to them what he meant with that "Maximillian Pegasus, who took care of me when I was 15 until my 19…has passed away." He said, astonishing the group "Right now…I don't feel like talking about it, but I'm fine nevertheless." He replied, pulling a fake smile easing the groups mind as thinking of him, but still stunned to hear the very creator of the game had passed away; it was natural, he was already in his 60s and with a few health problems. Rafael still smiling at them to ease them simply kept his feelings to himself, yet again "_Liar, you know you're not right._" He said to himself in thoughts "_Come on you, have to get ahold of yourself and mourn later! The world needs us now…"_

"_It's not good to keep it like that Rafael."_ Said Dread, taking spirit form behind him "_I agree that the world needs us, but don't forget to cherish the memories of those gone."_

"_Yeah, you should try to mourn a little." _Added Chaos, smirking "_Otherwise I will feed on that-" _he said, being interrupted by Dread and leaving.

More thunders and lightning took place, the closer they got to Satellite, worrying Trudge a lot "I don't know how Aster made it, but the weather is getting worse now, if one hits us, we're goners." He said, turning to the group "Wouldn't it be better to wait for a better weather?" he asked, immediately being scolded by Mina.

"There's no way we'll go back now." She said, angry at Trudge as Yusei stood up, pointing at Martha's place "We're finally here Trudge, land in there." He said, as Trudge pulled the helicopter to land at Martha's place. The team began moving to the house, as they noticed Aster and the Paladins had already arrived. Rafael was the only one moving slowly, as he still felt pretty bad of the message "_I know this time it wasn't the fiends but…why now of all times he passed away?"_ he turned to the sky, looking sad "_It seems I was right…being a lone wolf is fitted for me._"he began walking towards the house front, as Dread and Chaos took spiritual forms behind him.

"_Man, he looks worse than ever." _Said Chaos confused "_I feed on sorrow and all that, but even I know I have to stop when someone is like he is right now."_

"_It's natural, he lost the last person that he considered family, as he can't see his brother anylonger."_ Replied Dread seriously "_But have you felt how even in that sorrow…there was an incredible amount of anger within him?" _Chaos nodded, but looked rather dumbfound "_That hatred and anger…maybe our presence in him are taking a toll on him, making him lose control of everything."_

"_You mean his life is in danger._" replied Chaos serious looking "_We can't let him die, if he does so we do."_

Dread simply closed his eyes "_I'm ready if I must pay for my past crimes, but he still has much to live."_ Chaos stared at Dread, feeling honor and respect for him "_I even know Chaos, that in the end, after what we did to you in the past, you also have come to get along with him and you care for him._" Added Dread, turning to Chaos.

"_Come on, as if that was true." _Replied Chaos, trying to cover the fact Dread was right "_Then again, he indeed sacrificed himself to let me be here…I owe him and you for that, brother; as for the other topic in hand…" _added Chaos, staring at Rafael "_I may know what's driving him like this, but I need to see it to be sure._"

* * *

As they landed, Martha and Blister, along with a few kids were already waiting for them, as the red haired woman got to the door too without her jacket as she saw Yusei and Jack, recognizing them "It can't be! Yusei, Jack, long time no see guys!" she said, waving her hands at them.

"Jill? It's been way too long." replied Yusei, stopping in front of the woman who looked pretty happy "How have you been?"

"Well, helping Crow and Martha with the errands and the kids. It's a bit busy." She replied smirking, and giving him thumbs up "I'm glad to see you and Jack after so much."

"That's what you say, but you never helped us in the gang duels Jill." added Jack, getting a cold stare from the red haired woman. Martha simply laughed at how Jill greeted them, immediately running towards Jack "It's really you Jack! You've grown up so much."

Jack got nervous immediately, something pretty hard for him "Well, I left some time ago, so it's natural." Martha then giggled a bit.

"just like in old times, one more time okay?" she said, giving him her hand "'A King always…'?" she said, as Jack got embarrassed, as Yusei simply smiled at Jack while Mina and the others looked rather confused of what was going on. Jack couldn't budge it, so he simply kneeled down before Martha, completing the phrase.

"A King always shows respect to a lady." He then took Martha's hand and kissed, as Mina looked surprised of what they saw, as well as Akiza, the twins and pretty much everyone around them; that was something they didn't expect of the Jack they knew and heard about. Jack stood up, still embarrassed as Martha hugged him "You're a good boy Jack!" Jack got even more nervous "Cut it out Martha, please!" the Signers, Mina and Trudge, laughed a bit at Jack's reaction, as the Paladins that traveled with them joined, in, except for Rafael, who still looked lost in his thoughts.

The kids that were with Martha, Jill and Blister immediately ran towards Jack and Yusei, as they recognized them as pro duelists, getting really excited to see them there. Leo and Luna were pretty surprised of the Satellite they were seeing, which was pretty different from the one that Sector Security and New Domino City made them thought "I thought Satellite would be much scarier than this…" said Leo

"They look rather cheerful and happy kids." Added Luna, while Trudge was staring at them, saying that they would always stay stranded in there, as he then identified Blister from the time he helped Yusei escape from Sector Security, kicking Trudge in the face; he immediately began discussing with Blister, scaring two girls, but getting the trust and respect of a little kid that dreamed to be a SS officer.

Rafael finally snapped out of his daydream, noticing that Aster was heading to meet with him, as Yusei, Akiza, Sara and Jill did "Hey Aster, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, when we arrived someone ran through the house at all speed." Replied Aster worried, as he turned to Jill "This woman says that it was a man she found in the downtown here, but there's no clue as why he left."

"That's right; he suddenly jumped off when these Paladins showed up." She added, teasing Aster a bit, while Rafael was a bit curious.

"Did he say anything to you Jill?" asked Sara "That may lead us somewhere to find him."

"He only told me his name, he's…Relan? Or was it Reagan?" replied Jill, trying to remember the slightly odd name for her "Oh I remember now, it was Reginald." Upon hearing the group got stunned to know he was in there; Rafael being the most worried "_Of all times…why must everything happen now?"_ he said to himself in thoughts in anger, gritting his teeth.

"Aster, tell everyone to be ready for anything at any time." He said turning to Aster "I find it odd that it's the same Reginald, our guy was captured and is in The Facility for sure, but even so we need to be in guard." Aster nodded, as the group got inside of the house to get things ready for the mission they had to accomplish. They filled in Jill, Blister and Martha of what has happened so far; right after it the gang split up a second before taking lunch.

* * *

Akiza got outside of the house a moment, trying to think of what she had heard of Sayer and Toby from Mina and Misty, as well as Rafae. She was still unsure of what to believe for sure, but she was sure she had to fight with her comrades to save the world "Young woman, would you like to find the answer to all your problems?" asked a voice startling Akiza. She turned around to try to find the source, finding only a hooded man by the trees, a bit far from the house "Your mind seems flooded…with doubts, I can be of help my girl."

"What do you want? Are you a Dark Signer or anything like them?" she asked, worried of what could happen, as the man simply chuckled, coughing a bit too.

"Not at all milady, I'm rather a fortune teller of sorts!" he said, taking out a coin with a string attached to it, making Akiza doubt of him, as it was clear he was going to try to hypnotize her "Don't worry, I use hypnotism to give my fortunes. You want to help Yusei and Rafael, after all am I right?" he said, as Akiza got surprised he knew of her intentions "Dear Signer girl, I can help you find the strength you need for that. All you need to do is stare at this coin…" he added, as Akiza fell for the trick, quickly getting sleepy and falling to the hypnosis "What…this is…no…fortune…" she said before falling to the ground, still conscious "Who…" she then saw the man taking off his hood, revealing Reginald with a black outfit , smirking deviously.

"My oh my, I thought Signers would be harder to hypnotize." He said, kneeling to see her "You'll do just fine, for my revenge."

* * *

In the house, the Signers, along with Aster, Jaden, Alexis and Rafael were hearing to what Jill, Martha and Blister were telling them of the sudden fog and the disappearances, finding that it perhaps was work of the Dark Signers. Yusei got worried, as he was about to ask, getting interrupted by Jill "I'm sorry Yusei, but your friends and Crow...I wasn't able to find them." She said, ashamed as Yusei and Jack's suspicions rose. As they still discussed that as friends they would fight the Dark Signers, Jack still insisted he was no one's friends. Suddenly, Rafael's and Sara's brands began glowing, startling the group.

"This feeling…" said Rafael, as he then felt Akiza's presence and aura fading "Yusei, have you seen Akiza lately?" he asked worried, as Yusei replied he didn't, with the other Signers answering the same "Dammit, it can't be…" he getting worried "I think someone has slipped in…"

"There he is!" pointed Jill outside, as they saw Reginald's figure standing right in front of the window, smiling deviously. Rafael ordered for the kid and company to stay, only leaving with Sara and the Signers to face Reginald.

"Glad you have come to join the party, old friend." said Reginald, smirking at Rafael.

"You've lost the right to call me friend since you decided to harm others Reginald!" replied Rafael angered, closing his right fist "Where is Akiza? I know you 're behind her disappearance and aura fading!" Reginald simply chuckled, as he snapped his fingers, with the shadows covering them as Jill got outside to join them, as well as Akio and Lily. Soon after the shadows took the field, Akiza appeared chaind by shadows in the air, stunning everyone "You bastard…" said Rafael getting his anger building up "Do you even know what a fair play is? What honor means?" Reginald simply laughed at him.

"Just take a look at you Rafael; playing under rules led you where you stand right now." He said still smirking "We're in war Rafael, there are no rules to follow; that's why I summon a Shadow Duel against you. To destroy each other!" he said, readying his duel disk.

"Fine, but I won't bet Akiza's soul in this." said Rafael gritting his teeth in concern for her "I'll bet mine, I don't toy with people's lives as you do now."

Reginald smiled at Rafael's reaction, noticing his pupils were changing between his brown color to the yellow golden of Chaos "_That's it fool, fall for my trap and soon you'll be in our side as the Shadow Lord that is within you."_ He said in thoughts turning to Yuse then "And Yusei Fudo, of course I don't forget you too. You were responsible for my failure with the gate in the stadium, I'll have my payback too."

"I also helped you know!" shouted Jack, feeling he was being omitted "I helped close that gate with my Signer Dragon, so you hold a grudge against me too!"

"Stand back Atlas, I have no quarrel against you. Red Dragon Archfiend is one of us, so I can't fight you." He then smiled evilly at him "But that's true, you are also my enemy, therefore I will take that card of yours later." He then saw Yusei readying his duel disk, as Sara told him something and turned to Reginald, feeling sorry for him.

"What are you doing Yusei?" asked Rafael

"Well, help you f course. You haven't been yourself ever since darkness entered the world, so you may need help."

"Whatever! It's time to start this duel!" shouted Reginald, as a wind current flowed through the field "Let's duel!" shouted the three duelists, as they got their cards.

* * *

**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 5; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 5 VS Reginald, 8000 LP, Hand 10**

"I'll start the show since you challenged us!Come forth Axe Dragonute!" he said, as his dragon took to the battlefield roaring with its axe "Next I set two cards. Your turn Reginald."

"With pleasure!" shouted Reginald, starting his turn and smirking at his card "First, I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" he shouted, as the demon king appeared in the field roaring "Then I play the Field Spell Pandemonium." He added as the field became enveloped by a strange demonic sanctuary "With this, I won't have to pay LP by an Archfiend monster. Two more sets and I activate the spell Field Barrier to protect my Field Spell from destruction as it remains face up!" he said, as the field began glowing with a purple aura "With that done, I end my turn."

"Then here I go! Draw!" said Yusei, thinking his next movement "I'll begin by summoning Shield Warrior in defense position!" he said as his warrior with lance and shield appeared "I end my turn with two sets. Your move."

"Yusei" said Rafael worried "have you noticed we don't share…a field?" Yusei looked to the field, noticing that indeed his and Rafael's were split if they were in a tag duel.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Yusei concerned. Reginald simply began laughing.

"That's right Yusei and Rafael. We can cover each other, but we have different fields…which means I can control 10 spells and trap cards, as well as 10 monsters!"

"Cheater…you always look to have the upper hand in a duel right?" said Rafael gritting his teeth "Like you do now, you started with 10 cards, which I understand since you face two duelists; you also hold a hostage, is it that you don't understand the meaning of fair play?" shouted Rafael angrily.

Reginald simply smirked "This time, after 4 showdowns, I'll have my victory…Draw!" replied Reginald "I activate the spell card Double Summon, granting an extra summon this turn. I bring **Dreadfulprince Archfiend** first!" he shouted, as his ace and demonic spirit companion arrived "Next I bring Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode, granting a 1000 bonus to one Archfiend, but I can modify it by playing this permanent magic, **Battery Attack**!" shouted Reginald, as he showed up a card with the image of Infernalqueen Archfiend and many fiends readying to attack "This card allows the effects of Infernalqueen Archfiend to be permanent, as well as give the boost to all Archfiends!" he added as his Archfiends powers were increased, giving him the upper hand "It's a shame that this being the first round, I can't attack. I set and end my turn." He said smirking, turning to Rafael "Now Rafael, I dare you to attack with this frontline! Prepare for the Blitz to begin!"

"Keep dreaming…" replied Rafael feeling a strange pain in the chest "_What in the…this pain again? What's going on, this can't be a good sign._" He said in thoughts, staring at Reginald.

"That my friend is the power of evil shouting to be freed." said Reginald smirking "I'll set loose the evil within you, bringing havoc to the world!"

**Rafael 4000 LP, Hand 3; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 3 VS Reginald 400, Hand 4**

"Very well, I'll start this countdown. My draw!" said Rafael checking the field and his hand "I guess I'll summon **Dragoon Apprentice** to the field!" he said, as his young dragoon warrior appeared, swinging its short sword "Now, I'll tune up my level 4 Axe Dragonute with my level 2 **Dragoon Apprentice**!" he said as his young warrior turned into two rings that surrounded the dragon, as a white flash beam "Synchro Summon! **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Assassin**!" he said, as a dragoon jumped from the beam, with black armor and assassin knives and tools "First, my dragoon's ability activate, which lets me destroy on set card you have. I choose the one you set first!" he said as the assassin threw a pair of daggers to it, destroying a Mirror Force "Next I attack your queen, which blows up you blitz tactic!" he said, as the dragoon disappeared in a ninja-kind of mist, reappearing behind the queen as it swung a dagger and moved swiftly to the queen's front, as she was destroyed along with the battery spell card "I end my turn."

"Heh, now we go for dirty tactics, don't we? Draw!" shouted Reginald, as Rafael activated his face down "Permanent Trap card open! Royal Decree, will neutralize the rest of your traps while face up for both teams!"

"That would surprise me, but not because I have my Trap Eater!" he said, as he Special summoned the black colored shark-like fiend, destroying Royal Decree and taking Reginald's field, surprising Rafael and Yusei "When you control a face up trap card I can Special Summon Trap Eater, by sending that trap to the grave. But that's just the beginning of your troubles!" he said as Trap Eater turned to Dreadfulprince Archfiend "I tune up my level 4 Dreadfulprince with my level 4 Trap Eater!" the Trap Eater became 4 energy rings that surrounded the archfiend, as a black shine beam passed through the rings.

"A Synchro Summon!" yelled Yusei surprised it wasn't a Dark Synchro like the Dark Signers or the Generals, while Rafael simply looked astonished of it.

"Evolution through darkness and change! Prince of demons, I command you to reach a new power level! Evil Synchro! Evolve now, **Dark General-Dreadfulprince Archfiend**!" shouted Reginald, as the now demonic fiend with a stronger sword, wielding a shield with red eyes that appeared to pierce with its stare and two devil wings on its back, roaring fiercely, as its power was 2800 and defense "Next I activate the permanent Trap card, **King's Block Command**, which lets me change one monster you control to defense position, as the usual archfiend effect." He then pointed at the assassin "Now, with my Dark General I can destroy your assassin and inflict damage to your LP! Go Dreadfulprince Archfiend, Merciless Strike!" he shouted, as the fiend harnessed darkness in its sword, shooting it as a stream at the assassin destroying it and inflicting the 2400 attack power as damage, while Rafael simply shouted from the pain, catching his breath afterwards "Now, my archfiend will destroy Yusei's warrior! Demon Slash!" he shouted, as the fiend simply struck down Shield Warrior in a single strike "I end my turn then."

"Heh, fool, you bit the bait! My assassin's effect activates, I select your archfiend and each end phase it's power will decrease by 700!" shouted Rafael confident, until 6 numbers rolled in as roulette.

"You didn't hear before right? If you do so, my Block strategy activates, letting me roll a dice like this. If the result is a pair number, your monster effect is negated and you lose 300 LP!" he said, as a flame began moving through the numbers, as it began slowing down, landing in 6 "Bad luck. Your effect is negated!" the archfiend prince simply moved its hand, crushing the assassin's spirit while dealing more damage to Rafael "Now, let's see your punishment, shall we Akiza?" he said, smirking at Akiza, as she received a shock that woke her up and released her, falling to the ground.

Leo and Luna simply watched in pain, quickly covering their eyes after that movement Reginald pulled; Jack looked really frustrated. Jaden and Alexis couldn't believe he would go to the extreme of wounding her; Mina and Trudge barely arrive to witness the strike, as Akiza tried to stand up. Rafael and Yusei simply looked at Akiza, concerned for her. Dread and Chaos appeared behind Rafael, as they felt something building up within him and readying to interfere "You…you promised that she wouldn't suffer!" shouted Rafael angered. Reginald simply laughed at the "You hideous monster…" added Rafael, gritting his teeth in anger "I'll make you pay for that…you dastard…I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" he shouted, as his anger was building up more than ever.

"Rafael, what's wrong?" yelled Yusei, astonished to hear him like that.

"_Rafael, you come with me!_" shouted Dread, as he took Rafael's spirit from his body, taking him off-guard.

"_Dread, let me go! I'm going to make him pay for that!"_ replied Rafael in spirit form too, as Chaos appeared "You…you made this…"

"_As planned Dread, I'll take over for now, controlling his evil. You take him to release that anger and the dragon!"_ said Chaos, taking over Rafael's body, as he calmed down "I'm fine now…but I will honor my oath to this human!" he said, as Yusei understood it was Chaos "I'll stall this duel for now."

"_Dread…what's going on?_" asked Rafael confused, as Dread looked at him.

"_We believe that keeping both of us you are being affected physically and mentally."_ He added, opening a portal to the spirit realm "_Time's short, we need to visit an old friend that will help you control that, as well as give you a power that you are heir to."_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**LightLord92: Next time, on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Rafael: Where am I? What's this cold place?  
Dread: Here you'll learn the way to take the counter of keeping both, Chaos my brother, and me; as well as receive a card that can defeat Reginald this time.  
Rafael: Wait, Chaos is your brother? And what power do you mean? Is this…the Ice Barrier?  
Reginald: No matter what you bring, evil shall win this time!  
Yusei: Not if I have something to say, Stardust Dragon, help us!  
Chaos: I'm not behind yet, Dragoon Knight Lord, show me what you can do!**_

_**LightLord92: This and more, next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, Episode 43: Triumphant Return; The Beginning of the end!**_

_**Rafael: Keep tuned for more, as the last seal is unlocked! Trishula, I trust in you!  
Roman: Hmm, the Crimson Dragon gave him that power for now. The Paladins and Signers shall see my true power!  
Yusei: A Dark Signer? What have you done to my friends?  
Roman: You will learn your place soon enough. Rise Earthbound Immortal Uru!**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

**Dark General-Dreadfulprince Archfiend, Effect Synchro Monster; Fiend Type monster, Level 8; Atk 2800, Def 2800; Dark Attribute  
**1 Fiend type Tuner monster+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
As long as this card is face-up on the field, you may not pay LP due to an "Archfiend" monster's effect. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap cards until the end of the damage calculation. If this card battles a Defense position monster, destroy the monster immediately without applying Damage calculation or flipping it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Attack or Defense, whichever is higher.

**Battery Attack; Continuous Spell Card  
**This card can only be activated when an Infernalqueen Archfiend is face up in the field. Infernalqueen Archfiend effect becomes: "...Increase the attack of ALL Archfiend monsters by 1000 points...". If there is no Infernalqueen Archfiend in teh field while this card is face up, destroy this card.

**King's Block Command; Continuous Trap Card  
**This card can only be activated while there is a fae up Terrorking Archfiend in the field. Change an Attack position monster your opponent controls to Denfese position. If an Archfiend monster is selected as the target of a Spell, Trap, or Effect monster effect, roll a dice. If the resut is 2, 4, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the card. If Terroring Archfiend is removed from the field, destroy this card.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoy it and liked the drawings. As for those that don't have an account here, you can leave an anonymous review. If there's a trouble with it let me know, so I can correct it, but I welcome all reviews, as long as they are no flames or of that kind. Until later guys!**


	44. Episode 43: Triumphant Return

**Well, this was supposed to contain all of Roman's duel, but you will see why I splitted it, after that other LOOOOONGGG chapter we had some time ago. Anyways, I wanted to try the background sound idea, so I'm just going to use those that are easily found on Youtube or things like that. You're free to ignore that, but it's just as an additional effect to give some extra sensation to the fanfic. Anyways, here's today chapter (please, don't flame me for what happens in the end with Rafael, it's explained a bit ahead XD).**

* * *

_**LightLord92: Previsouly, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…  
**__The Signers and Paladins arrived in Satellite, being greeted by Martha, Blsiter, the kids and an old friend of Yusei and The Enforcers, Jill. However, surprises don't stop there, as Reginald assaults the group, forcing Rafael and Yusei into a Shadow Duel were not only will they put their lives at stake, but also Akiza is in danger.  
As Reginald summons his ace and delivers tough damage against Rafael, he releases Akiza, but not without harming her too. The anger that this causes in Rafael, as the despair he has felt ever since Chaos was released, take a toll in him, to which Dread and Chaos interfere to save his life. Now, let's see today's episode!_

* * *

_**Episode 43: Triumphant Return; The Beginning of the end.**_

**Rafael 1300 LP, Hand 3; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 3 VS Reginald 7400, Hand 4**

Reginald simply looked frustrated at Rafael's body, now under the control of Chaos, as his plan was about to succeed "So Chaos, what's a Shadow Lord doing protecting a Paladin?" he asked seriously, while Chaos simply smirked, ass Rafael's brown eyes turned golden yellow.

"Well, let's just say that I need Rafael to be alive." replied Chaos smirking "And on a different side note, everything needs balance Reginald, focusing too much in good and evil, well, it's pretty boring. I prefer something intermediate, while I get to do some troubles outside." Reginald simply gritted his teeth in frustration, as Yusei turned to Rafael, still curious of what happened to Rafael.

"Rafael…or Chaos, what happened just now?" he asked concerned, as Chaos simply smirked back.

"Don't worry Yusei, Rafael is fine." replied Chaos easygoing "Right now I'll take his place in the duel, but I can't win it for him."

"Why is it?" asked Yusei

"Because if I win…" he said serious looking "I'll keep control in his body, I don't like that, so I can't go at full assault." Chaos then turned to face Yusei "Yusei right?" Yusei nodded "Look, I need you to go all force against Reginald, I won't be able to attack too much; I'll just block his attacks. One more thing Yusei, I'll be a bit busy controlling Rafael's emotions that were left, so I will be a bit wide open for a few moments."

"Very well." replied confidently Yusei "Count with my help of course. This is my turn, draw!" said Yusei, turning to his back where his friends were taking Akiza, who was waking up from the attack, then turning to Reginald "I must say that was a dirty move you used earlier, harming Akiza. I won't let you do as you please, harming people!"

"Haha, say whatever you want pathetic fool." Said Reginald optimistic "This is human nature; the instinct to survive." He said smirking "I want to be the strongest, so I have to make sure I win every duel I have."

"That's simply not the way of a duelist." replied Yusei, turning to his cards "I'll summon Hyper Synchron!" at the moment, a blue colored robot appeared before Yusei "Then I activate Turbo Booster's effect to Special Summon it to the field." He added as the yellow machine booster appeared "I return to live my Shield Warrior with Limit Reverse!" he added, as his shield warrior reappeared in defense position "Now, I tune up me level 3 Shield Warrior, my level 1 Turbo booster, and my level 4 Hyper Synchron!" Hyper Synchron opened its chest compartment, revealing the tuning rings as it disappeared and surrounded Yusei's warrior and machine; as "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" the white bluish dragon appeared, roaring in its habitual pose "Now Stardust, attack **Dark General-Dreadfulprince Archfiend**, Shooting Sonic!" the dragon began harnessing a silver whitish energy in its mouth, launching its famous energy stream attack at the fiend, destroying it in instants, as Chaos smirked.

"Time to heat up things. Trap card open, **Dragoon Avengers**!" shouted Chaos, as a trap showing warriors readying to take the battlefield with a dragon by their side "This card can be activate when a dragon type monster destroys a monster in battle or when a direct attack is declared against me. By discarding a card, I can Special summon up to 2 'Dragoon Avenger Tokens' to the field." He added, as a gray armored dragoon with wings appeared, while a blue armored one appeared, wielding a sword and shield "Then all players draw two cards." He added, as each player got their new cards from the Deck. Yusei smirked, as he knew Chaos helped him to get new cards for one of his deadly combos to be played.

"I set a card face down. Your turn Reginald." said Yusei, as he set one of his strongest damaging combos, Cosmic Blast.

Reginald started his turn without saying a word "I'll set a card and change Terrorking to defense position. Next I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in defense mode. Your turn."

**Rafael 1300 LP, Hand 5; Yusei 4000 LP, Hand 3 VS Reginald 69****00, Hand 5**

"Things will surely get worse for you Reginald, now that your big bad demon has left the field. Draw!" yelled Chaos, as he tried to device something "Well, this can do for now. I set a card, next bringing Delta Flyer in attack mode!" he said, as the brown dragon appeared, glowing brightly "And summoned, its ability activates, allowing me to increase the level of one monster on my field, like one of my tokens! I tune up my now level 5 Dragoon Avenger token with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" he said, as the brown dragon flew high in the sky, followed by the jump of the avenger; the dragon turned into the three energy rings surrounding the avenger, as a light beam passed through them "To protect justice and hope! Knight and paladin that fights bravely for life, lend me your strength! Blazing force and heart of a hero! Synchro Summon! Fly into the sky, **Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord**!" the powerful dragoon appeared, in a heroic stance, landing by Chaos' side "Time to teach you a few lessons Reginald, my dragoon's power increases by 1200 for my four dragons and warriors in the grave. Now my Dragoon, show that Terroking your power! Attack!" shouted Chaos, as the dragoon jumped and punched the king with all its power, destroying it, while Reginald simply tried to cover "I end my turn now."

Reginald simply smirked, as his turn was about to being, laughing at the card he got "This is the beginning of the end guys. I activate the permanent magic, **Archfiend Eternal Life Curse**!" he yelled, as a card with the image of Terrorking absorbing another fiend's souls appeared "First I must tribute a monster I control. After tributing my Shadowknight, I can Special Summon any Archfiend monster in my graveyard, bringing it with 1000 additional attack points." He said, as his Dark General reappeared in the field "I choose of course my **Dark General-Dreadfulprince Archfiend**. With that attack power of 3800, my fiend won't be able to destroy a monster, but" he said, as the fiend jumped, slashing the Knight Lord with its sword "I can attack, inflict some damage, cancel out the effects of the target, and even reduce its power! That dragoon is now nothing, as your LP drop a bit more Chaos!" he said, as the dragoon began weakening more, as Chaos LP were reduced a bit "Next I play with my spell Enemy Controller, changing Stardust Dragon to defense position!" he shouted, as the control appeared, pointing at Stardust and changing it to defense position "Now my Dark General's effect can be activated! Destroying that dragon and causing damage!"

"Not so fast Reginald, I activate Stardust Dragon's own effect!" replied Yusei, as his dragon began shining "When an effect that destroys cards on the field is activated, I can tribute Stardust Dragon to cancel it and destroy the card! And since the Terrorking is gone, your Dark General has no way to defend himself now!" shouted Yusei, as Stardust headed to the fined while glowing "Victim Sanctuary!" yelled Yusei as his dragon disappeared in the air, as Reginald's fiend did too "Now I activate my trap card, Cosmic Blast, which will cause damage equal to the attack power of a dragon synchro monster that has left the field!" he added, as Reginald looked at the air at the spirit of Stardust, who fired his stream at him directly, reducing his LP by 2500.

"That's the way it's done Yusei!" shouted Jill cheering for him.

"Show him who's the boss Yusei!" added Leo too. On the meantime, Sara, Luna and Jack were still looking after Akiza, who was still a bit tired of the attack she received earlier.

"Are you okay Akiza?" asked Sara concerned, as Akiza nodded She then turned to the field, seeing how Rafael under Chaos, and Yusei were fighting Reginald, turning a bit the tide of the duel "Don't worry they'll make it."

"You know them too well right?" replied Akiza, as Sara simply giggled which made Akiza feel better. Mina and Trudge were arriving with them, as Jack told them how things were going.

"This is my turn, and you will regret that move Yusei!" shouted Reginald, at the moment he draw his card and his graveyard began glowing, with the Archfiend curse "Time to activate my spell! By removing the original Dreadfulprince Archfiend, I can activate once more my spell to bring back my Dark General to the field, with the power boost!" he shouted, as Chaos and Yusei got stunned to hear that, as well as the others. The Dark General then rose from the ground, opening its wings as fire was coming with him "Now, let's see what we can do…What about a direct attack against Yusei, to finish him off already!" he said, as Yusei gritted his teeth "I knew you would activate Stardust's effect to cause me some little damage, but even you didn't expect this! Time for you to die, Yusei Fudo! Go, **Dark General-Dreadfulprince Archfiend**! Demons Slash!" he shouted, as the demon went for a direct assault to finish off Yusei.

"Not so fast! Dragon Lord, block the attack once more!" shouted Chaos, as his dragoon went to block the attack, receiving the blow and wounding Chaos a bit, but his life points spared.

"What happened just now…your LP should have dropped to 0 now…" said Reginald, seeing his last trap card, one with the image of a barrier surrounding a dragoon and his duelist.

"I activated the **Sacred Barrier**, which can reduce damage to 0 this turn from any attack." replied Chaos smirking, but panting "However, I must remove from play a card for it to work…I guess that was a pretty risky move, but Yusei is still here. Sorry pal." replied Chaos, as his dragoon's power dropped by another 300, leaving it with 1900 and with no skill now.

"Hmph, fine. Stall your deaths all you want." replied Reginald smiling deviously "It won't make a difference; death will come for you two today."

"Chaos, thanks for that." Said Yusei turning to the wounded Rafael "I'll have to repay you that, but how long do you suppose Rafael and Dread will take?"

"I don't know really." Replied Chaos a tad nervous "After all, they went to help him and get the new card…I hope they make it back in one piece." Replied Chaos worried as if he played defensive, he would be defeated, and Yusei had little choices to defend himself too.

* * *

In the Spirit Realm, Rafael and Dread were still travelling through a strange area Rafael had never seen. It was registered in many maps, but he never saw it personally. Icy lands, snow covering the road and falling as a blizzard storm continued; that place was called in honor to the clan that lived in it for centuries, the Ice Barrier. Rafael still looked confused, as why Dread brought him here. Soon after walking a long road, they arrived at an ancient castle in those lands.

Dread knocked on the door three times, as if it was a kind of password; he then turned to Rafael, who still looked angry "Come one Rafael, it has been some time since I brought you from your world. If you keep on…"

"Dread, that damned Reginald dared to harm Akiza, it's not the first time." Replied Rafael, looking serious and with anger "I have to make him pay."

"Eye by eye, right?" asked Dread "That ends up making everyone blind, just look at what revenge did for Reginald." He added, looking serious "You must control your emotions; there's someone here that can do that for you." He added, as the door opened, both getting inside.

Rafael looked around the castle; it was like any other of his world. Except it belonged to a monster clan that had been engulfed in war in the past, but they were engaging now the threat of The Fableds as well as the Worms. Moments later, a Chinese dressed warrior arrived to greet them, his uniform was blue colored, having a sword and an ice blue fan in its belt, with dark long blue hair "It's good to see you after centuries, Raiho." said Dread, bowing to Raiho, as well as Rafael.

Raiho quickly followed, shaking hands with Dread afterwards "Dread, it's been a long time, leader of the Dragoon clan." Replied Raiho smiling "Gantala and Grunard said you would never come back, it's been what, 8 or 9 years since you last passed around here?" he said, as both laughed a bit, but Raiho got serious pretty quickly "Unfortunately the conditions here are no better than in the human world. The battle with the Fiends is fierce, and now that The Fableds and The Worms joined them…" he said, closing his eyes "Those that inflict real fear are those Steelswarms…they recently appeared and are strong enough to beat the main unit."

Dread put his hand on Raiho's shoulder "Raiho, I swore to you and your clan that the Paladins would help, the fight in our world has begun already." He then turned to Rafael, as Raiho did "That boy is my descendant; he needs help…with the same problem I had. I thought maybe she could help us out." Rafael was confused, as he didn't know what Dread and Raiho meant.

"I'll inform her Majesty of this. Wait for me here." Said Raiho, leaving towards what seemed to be the throne room of the castle. Rafael got near to Dread, curious.

"Dread, what's going on now?" he asked worried "you never look like this."

"Look, Chaos and I were discussing that…perhaps the reason of those sudden outbursts of anger and the pain you sometimes feel may be related to having both him and me with you." He then turned to the direction Raiho took "I had the same trouble when I was a Paladin. However, Raiho and the leader of the Ice Barrier clan helped me out to control all of that. It's a bit quick, if the patient wants to leave all that hatred behind too. That's why I need you to calm down, revenge is never the way." Rafael nodded, taking deep breaths; moments later Raiho reappeared from the door.

"Dread, Rafael…right?" he said doubtful, turning the human "Her Majesty is ready to receive you now. Follow me please." He said, as they began walking towards the throne room.

* * *

Inside of it, the throne room was blue colored and clean; the floor, ceiling and walls, every one of it could show the reflection of the room, as if it was an ice room. In front of them, sitting in the throne was a young woman with white silverfish hair with two ice hair clips in her hair at both sides; her outfit consisted of a full body black dress below a slight armored red dress; two long sleeves in her hands and a pair of white boots that appeared to be made of ice; she stared at the Rafael and Dread getting happy to see Dread, standing up immediately "Dread! Is it really you?" she asked, rushing towards him, hugging him dearly "Oh Dread, it's been a long time since you came here…I thought you'd never return." Dread simply smiled at her, passing his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry princess, but many things have occurred ever since I left." He said, as the princess let him go "This man here is my descendant, Rafael, commander of the paladins of the present day." He added, as Rafael kneeled before her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess…?" said Rafael, not knowing her name yet, as she giggled.

"He sure is like you Dread." she said giggling a bit "My name is Ninian, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier and actual leader of our clan." She said, bowing too "Nice to make your acquaintance Rafael."

Dread then stared at Ninian, as she knew what his face meant "I need you to help him like you did with me. His feelings and emotions are getting out of control…ever since Chaos and I appeared to him again." Ninian nodded, as she turned to Raiho. Raiho moved towards another door, looking for a treasure of the Ice Barrier clan said to be able to suppress any energy, be it bad or good.

Moments later, Raiho returned with a mirror with three head shapes on it, handing it over to Ninian "Rafael, this is the Mirror of the Ice Barrier, one of our most ancient and powerful artifacts." She said, as she turned it to Rafael "For you to recover control over your emotions, I need you to forget all the pain and sorrow, all the hatred and anger in you. Instead, replace them with a memory or something you cherish." She said, as the mirror was glowing a bit "However, a must warn you that if you haven't fully released or let go the hatred…"

Dread then closed his eyes "That hatred will take control of you, forcing you to make things you've never conceived while sane. It will drive you to darkness, and then evil." Rafael got a tad nervous; for him to control it…he was sure he could keep them on check, but what the procedure asked of him was a bit out of his capacity. Nevertheless, he nodded, letting them know he was willing to take the risk.

Ninian held the mirror right in front of Rafael, while he looked deeply in it "You will see all those thoughts you let go in the mirror Rafael. You must stay focused and calm to let them go and replace them with what I told you…" she said, while closing her eyes and a white energy surrounded the mirror "By the command of the Princess and the ice Barrier, the excess of energy within this soul must find a way to leave…" she said, as Rafael began watching every single thing he has recently thought of, sweating a bit "…please, purge and forgive this soul, as the path to life…" she said, while Rafael was closing his eyes in pain, yet determined to see through the ritual "…for a new beginning!" She concluded, as the mirror showed the last memories of Rafael; his duel with Michael, the Dark Generals, the Earthbound Immortals, even the duel with Reginald and the news of Pegasus. He was about to lose his focus and fall to what Ninian and Dread warned him until…

"_We're in this together. That's what friends are for._" He heard, as the voice of Sara echoed through his mind. He quickly saw the memories of his childhood with his family, happy moments he thought were long ago lost; his days with Sara and the gang; even the meeting with the Signers and the GX gang. The ritual finally concluded, as the mirror stopped blowing. Rafael felt a strong headache, but it slowly began to fade "What…has happened to those memories?" he asked, curious to the princess.

"What you just let go remains with you, but it will no longer affect you." She replied, as Dread helped Rafael standup "You still keep them, but your emotions won't be a problem anymore." Dread smiled at Rafael, as he could see the hatred within him was finally gone. Rafael felt quite different too, calmed and in peace.

* * *

"Princess, a problem has occurred!" shouted a voice, as two members of the clan arrived. They were Gantala andGrunard, sweating, but kneeling before the princess "Princess, The Fableds are retreating…the war is over but…" said Gantala, immediately being interrupted by Grunard.

"The dragon has gone out of control! It has begun attacking our forces and those of the other tribes!" yelled nervously Grunard "To avoid more troubles we were forced to guide it back to this area, we were hoping to seal it once again…" he said, turning to Dread and Rafael "Impossible…Dread, is that you?" he asked surprised, as he and Gantala stood up "Fortune is smiling upon us now! You can tame the beast!"

"That's right." Added Gantala relieved "You were the only capable of doing so."

Ninian turned to Dread, knowing his powers were long lost, ever since he became Rafael's spirit partner "Dread, what we should do to stop it? That dragon's powers are immense, only you were capable of taming it." Dread began thinking a moment, as the castle began trembling. Dread immediately turned to Rafael, serious.

"Rafael, I need your help." He said, walking to him "This dragon of the Ice Barrier is the strongest, legends say it has fought evil in the past, yet…" he said, stopping a moment "Only those with a pure heart and mind can tame it; ever since you were born, my powers abandoned me, being yours for the taken. If I'm right, you can tame that beast." Rafael turned to the members of the Ice Barrier, as more trembles were felt. He then smiled and nodded, confirming Dread's ideas that he was a different person now.

Rafael, Dread, Ninian an Raiho left the room, heading outside just to see soldiers of the Ice Barrier and other members trying to quell the dragon, with no success. The powerful beast was a three headed tall dragon, it could easily match Stardust's or Red Dragon Archfiend's height, named Trishula. The dragon began firing blue flames all around it, freezing anything that it touched with it. Rafael immediately rushed to stand face to face against the beast, as the dragon roared fiercely at him "Stop right there!" shouted Rafael, standing as if he could block the dragon's advance "You won't harm anyone around here anymore!" the dragon simply stared at Rafael, he could feel it somehow. One of the heads quickly lowered to meet with Rafael, as it roared again, as Ninian and Dread fear it was going to attack. However, Rafael simply pet the dragon's middle head, as it began calming down "This dragon is just…somehow it's asking for its powers to be released, but here that would be dangerous."

Dread walked towards him, smiling as the Ice Barrier members watched at Rafael, greeting him for taming the beast. Ninian walked towards Rafael and Dread, knowing they were about to leave "Rafael, Trishula has chosen you as its new master. Its power is yours to command now." She said, as Trishula began fading, as its spirit entered Rafael's Extra Deck "I wish you good luck in your world." She said, as Rafael bowed once more, bidding farewell, while she and Dread stared at each other "You'll be going again…right?" Dread nodded, as Ninian looked at him a bit down "I thought so." She said closing her eyes; then opening them as tears began forming "I'll always be here, waiting for you my love." She added, kissing Dread. After that, Dread returned with Rafael, as both disappeared, bidding farewell to Ninian once again, for the moment.

* * *

_(Background sound: Light and Darkness, from Yugioh 5D's Sound Duel 2)_

Back in the human world, Chaos was beginning his next move, as the demon Reginald controlled had the upper hand "It's my turn then! I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" he said, as the swords fell in Reginald's field "With that you won't be able to attack. I summon then Masked Dragon in attack mode. End of my turn."

"Heh, you're got out of tricks right?" said Reginald getting his card "Because I can't attack and none of you have a defense position monster, I'll end my turn with a set card."

"Then here I go!" shouted Yusei as Reginald laughed "What's so funny?"

"That you Yusei Fudo are destined to feel more pain now! Trap card open! **Dreadful Archfiend Wrath**!" shouted Reginald smiling, as he showed the image of an archfiend attacking at full strength a monster and destroying a weaker one "With this card, I can destroy a monster any of you controls, as long as its attack is lower than an Archfiend I control. Right now, my Dark General is the strongest, so I destroy Chaos' Dragoon for Yusei to suffer its attack points as damage!" shouted Reginald, as Yusei lost 3700 LP in a single move, as he was pushed back by the explosion wave of the Arhfiend's merciless attack "Hahaha, look at you two! Weaklings, but even so you stand up against a strong foe like me! I'm enjoying this!" he shouted, laughing as the group was worried of them.

"I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode!" replied Yusei, as his yellow colorec machine beast appeared "Next I set a card. End of my turn."

"The end is closer." Said Reginald, as he got another card and smiled and I can show you how close it is! I activate my spell card **Curse of Life**!" shouted Reginald smiling deviously, as a card with the image of a dark entity wounded two fiends "This card will have the LP of every duelist without a fiend monster on the field, I have the upper hand and it will remain like that!" he shouted, as Yusei's LP hit 150, Chaos' 600 "I end my turn with a set and activating the second effect of my last spell, allowing me to destroy a card in the field by removing a fiend monster from my graveyard." He said, taking out Infernalqueen and destroying Chaos' swords of light "This is the last move."

The group was getting more nervous, as Reginald could finish them in any move now. Chaos simply smiled, as he felt Rafael's and Dread's presences again "_You guys took a lot of time, why so late now?"_ he said cocky, as Dread and Rafael laughed a bit "_Rafael, sorry pal, but I couldn't do too much. I hope you can defeat this guy even in these conditions."_ He said, as Chaos passed the baton back to Rafael, who smiled at Reginald "Don't worry I can still win this." Reginald smirked at seeing his life-long enemy back.

_(End background: Light and Darkness)_

**Rafael 600 LP, Hand 4; Yusei 150 LP, Hand 2 VS Reginald 4400, Hand 3**

"I'm glad you're back for the finale Rafael." said Reginald smiling "This won't be pretty; you have no way of defeating me now!"

"We'll see about that. It's my turn." replied Rafael, turning to his deck, as Reginald triggered a trap card.

"Activate, **Curse of the Dead**!" shouted Reginald, as a card with the image of a graveyard and demons rising from it appeared "In my turn, I will end this duel by removing a fiend monster from my graveyard, letting me cause damage equal to the removed monster attack power! This will be the end of the duel!"

_(Background Sound: Yusei's theme; the one that is played when he summons Majestic Star Dragon and faced Roman for the second time, from Yugioh 5D's Sound Duel 2)_

"Not until the last card is played, my move!" said Rafael getting his card, feeling a strange energy from it, as everyone looked astonished at him "_To protect those you care…" _said Ninian's vice "_The power you needed is given to you._" She concluded as Rafael saw the last combo in his mind, as well as the head mark of the Crimson Dragon in his left hand.

"_So…it is him the last Signer?"_Asked Yusei in surprise, as Rafael had the last piece of the Mark of the Dragon.

"My turn. I summon another Delta Flyer to the field in attack mode!" said Rafael, as another brown dragon appeared in the field "Now, I activate its ability, increasing the level of Yusei's hedgehog!" Yusei nodded, as Rafael smiled back.

"And what do you plan to do with three weak monsters? Nothing!" replied Reginald, making fun of the dangerous situation they were in, Rafael turned at Yusei once again.

"Hey Yusei, could you lend me that hedgehog a moment?" he asked smiling confidently.

"Of course, use him as you see fit." He replied.

"Then I tune up the now level 3 hedgehog, with the level 3 masked dragon, and the level three Delta Flyer!" shouted Rafael, as the fast dragon transformed into the three energy rings, surrounding the hedgehog and the other dragon "The last seal is open, the power you carry is set free! Barren evil from the land with your freezing roar! Synchro Summon! Arise, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" shouted Rafael, as his friends got surprised to hear he had that card. The giant blue colored dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared in the field, roaring at Reginald, who looked a quite frightened of the dragon's arrival.

"I-impossible…that dragon is way too powerful, no one has been able to tame it before!" shouted Reginald, seeing its attack power and calming down "Then again that dragon is weak, it won't do anything…" he said thinking "_Even if he manages to defeat my new fiend, the Battle Fader in my hand will cover me. They won't win this duel!"_ he said in thoughts, until Trishula began charging something in its three mouths "What's going on? I demand an answer!"

"Oh nothing, just Trishula's mighty effect!" Replied Rafael smiling "When this dragon is Synchro Summoned I can remove from play one card from your hand, field and graveyard." He said, astonishing Reginald "My targets are your Dark General, the Terrorking that is in your graveyard and the middle card you have in your hand!" shouted Rafael as Trishula was ready to attack "Triple Freezing Piercer!" he yelled, as each mouth shot blue flames hitting their targets. Reginald's Dark General got frozen solid, crumbling soon after; the king in his graveyard too; and his supposed last resort did too, his Battle Fader "And now, I activate my last card, Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust Dragon to the field!" he shouted, as Yusei's dragon returned to the battlefield, ready than ever to fight "This ends now! Stardust Dragon, Trishula, attack! Shooting Sonic and Almighty Ice Barrage!" he shouted as both dragon's harnessed their power, launching the killing blow to Reginald, both streams combining as one and ending the duel.

**Winners: Yusei and Rafael**

_(End of background sound: Yusei's Theme)_

* * *

"It…can't be…" said Reginald, kneeling down, perplexed of his defeat "This time I didn't underestimate any of you…yet I was defeated…" he said, as Rafael got nearer to him "Why? Why can't I win?"

"You haven't seen it right?" asked Rafael, as Reginald turned to him "As long as hatred lays in your heart and revenge guides you, victory will always slip in the end." He said, reaching his hand to Reginald, as everyone turned to see him "I'm willing to leave everything behind Reginald, what do you say?"

Reginald simply stared at Rafael, confused of what to do "I-I don't know…" he said, smiling then "Maybe…it would be for the best, but I need to think some time for myself right now."

"Good." Replied Rafael "I'm glad you decided to leave behind this life once and for all." He then turned to the group, as they were getting inside Martha's house "Would you like to..:" he said, noticing Reginald disappeared "Always on the move." He added, going to the house too.

Reginald was a few meters from where the duel was held. Staring at Rafael seriously "So you want to leave everything behind just like that? Without remorse or any reprisal" he asked seriously, as he began smiling "What a fool, friends are for the weaklings like your group. This duel was never meant for a victory or anything like that." He said, as he then opened his fist, revealing Rafael's key "This duel was just to get this, the key to the destruction of this world." He added, leaving the area for good with the Archfiend Prince by his side.

* * *

In Martha's house, everyone was having dinner, as they had a rough day; Akiza was now fine from the shock Reginald gave her, while Yusei and Rafael were already healing form the wounds and impacts of the Shadow Duel. Even so, what surprised everyone the most was that Rafael had the last mark of the Signers and a powerful dragon card.

"I don't think I'm a Signer guys." He said, looking at his left arm, with no trace of the mark "The mark appeared because I needed to summon Trishula, that monster requires a lot of strength, at least I think that."

"Well, in the end everything went fine." said Mina smiling "You managed to defeat him with that dragon and you guys are fine now."

"Yeah, Rafael we owe you one." said Yusei, turning as Akiza turned to him "Both of use actually."

"And moreover, you seem to be better now." added Sara smiling "That's good news."

Jill then stood up, as she hadn't presented herself correctly with what happened "Well, I think it's about time I introduce myself to everyone here." She said smiling, bowing "My name is Jill, I was a member of the same team Yusee, Jack and Crow belonged in the past. I'm their friend. Oh, and if anyone of you ever calls me chick or girlie, you're in for a world of pain." She said as everyone got a bit nervous of her saying it like that. Yusei just sighed, while Jack chuckled a bit.

As the dinner continued, Trudge was staring at Akio and Lily, as they were talking He was pretty curious and couldn't take it any longer, so he stood up and looked at them "Akio and Lily right?" he asked, as the two turned to him, nodding.

"Yeah, why do you ask Officer Trudge?" asked Akio.

Trudge simply looked at them, trying to figure out something, until he moved his hand to his head, scratching it "Well, I was wondering. I believe both of you look pretty familiar to me, but well that would be pretty impossible as I'm older. Do I know by any chance your parents?"

Akio simply thought a while, suddenly thinking "Could it be that you are…" he said, as Lily thought of it too.

"Yeah, it is him. Officer Trudge, but your full name is Tetsu Ushio Trudge, am I right?" she aske, while Trudge got surprised of them knowing his full name.

"How do you know it?" he asked.

"You do know our parents Officer Trudge." said Lily "I'm the daughter of Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. If I'm right you know my father."

"As for me, my mother is Ichigo Momomiya and my father is Yugi Mutou." He said laughing a bit. Trudge simply had a surprise anime expression in his face upon hearing those names after a long time ago. He wasn't in the last due of the Golden Age Cup, nor in Rafael and Akio's duel, so it's natural he was unaware who were they really.

"I can't believe it…." Said Trudge pretty surprised "I suppose you know what I've done too." He said ashamed, as everyone was curious of that "While I was in high school I…used to be a bully, abusing my power." He said, as Yusei teased him a bit.

"You 'used to'?" said Yusei, as everyone laughed a bit, while Trudge didn't say a thing.

"Well, but after meeting your parents, I began understanding I had to look for a new life." He said serious "I then began changing, understanding my life could lead to a better place. When Sector Security was being formed, I applied and I became an officer. That's pretty much how I ended up here."

As they all laughed a bit, with Trudge finally getting along not just with the team, but also with the kids that Martha took care of. Yusei also tells them of a deal he made with Goodwin "When the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge that connects the city and Satellite will be built, finally ending discrimination." Taka and the children became amused that could be true, trusting in Yusei's words; Trudge stared at Taka "_Then it means…he can become a Sector Security officer._" He said to himself in thoughts, smiling.

* * *

However, a lightning strike nearby shattered the glasses, as Rafael, Sara and Yusei felt a dark presence that wasn't there before. After the strike, a strange figure is seen standing outside, that of a Dark Signer.

"Yusei Fudo…it seems you survived the attack of that little pest of Reginald." He said, as his birthmark began to glow "My name is Roman, the Dark Signer with the Spider mark." Yusei immediately recalled the vision, fearing the worst as this Roman had that mark with him "Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine, I'll accept." He said getting outside, but being stopped by Jack.

"Yusei, let me handle him here and now." He said, as Yusei turned to him.

"Jack, take everyone else to safety. If we duel here they will be get caught in that sign when the mark appears." Jack understood Yusei, as Alan and Aster dropped by.

"Leave that to us, we'll take them somewhere safe." They said turning to Rafael and Sara "They will go with you guys if anything happens." They then left with Trudge, Mina, Martha and the kids, as Jill approached Yusei "Yusei I'm staying here with you guys." Yusei nodded, as he had no time to convince her of leaving.

Roman simply stared at Yusei, smirking deviously and holding a card "This time Yusei, you'll face the power of a powerful Earthbound Immortal. The power of Uru!" he shouted, as Yusei detached his duel disk, getting accompanied by the Signers, Jill, Sara and Rafael, as the duel was about to begin.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next, on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens!**_

_**Roman: Yusei, I've waited too much for this. Destiny will begin with this duel!  
Yusei: I'm not letting you Dark Signers destroy the world! If I must, I'll give my life to prevent that!  
Rafael: So this is their leader. Tell me Roman, where is Michael?  
Roman: He and his friends left. We have the support of the Dark Generals and that's enough for this battlefield. Enough of this, Earthboud Immortal Uru, rise now!  
Trudge: Martha, looked out!  
Yusei and Jill: Marthaaaaa!  
Roman: That's just the beginning Yusei! Look at this!  
Yusei: Rally? So that means…  
Rally: Yusei…I'm sorry, but you can't lose here.**_

_**LightLord92: This and more next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, Episode 44: The Truth of Seventeen Years Ago; the Battle Begins!**_

_**Yusei: The time to face the Dark Signers has arrived. We must be cautious; Jill, you must stay.  
Jill: Sorry Yusei, but I want and I will help you guys; even if it means going against him…**_  
_**LightLord92: Him? Who could it be now?  
Jill: You should know already Light.**_

* * *

**New Cards of the Day**

******Dragoon Avengers, Trap Card (Image: warriors readying to take the battlefield with a dragon by their side)  
**You can activate this card when a dragon type monster destroys a monster in battle or the opponent declares a direct attack. Discard a card from your Hand to Special Summon up to two Dragoon Avenger Tokens. Both players draw two cards.

**Archfiend Eternal Life Curse, Continuous Spell Card (Image: Terrorking absorbing another fiend's souls appeared)  
**Tribute a monster you control. Special Summon an Archfiend monster from your Graveyard and increase its attack points by 1000 points. You can remove a Fiend type monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon to activate this card's first effect once again.

**Sacred Barrier, Trap Card (Image: Barrier forming in front of a warrior and a duelist, as a card is removed from play)  
**Activate by removing a card from your graveyard. Reduce all battle damage to 0 this turn.

**Dreadful Archfiend Wrath, Trap Card (Image:an archfiend attacking at full strength a monster and destroying a weaker one)  
**Select one Archfiend monster you control. Destroy a monster your opponent controls with less Atk than the selected Archfiend and inflict damage equal to that monster's attack without your card's effects.

**Curse of Life, Spell Card (Image:a dark entity with two wounded fiends)  
**Halve the Life Points of all players that don't have a Fiend-type monster in the field. During you r End Phse, you can remove from play a Fiend type monster in your Graveyard to select and destroy one card your opponent controls.

**Curse of the Dead, Continuous Trap Card (Image: a graveyard and demons rising from it appeared)  
**During your Main Phase, you can remove from play a fiend-type monster in your Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original attack points.

* * *

**Well, that pretty much is all. Next ch****apter is supposed to be shorter, since it will be the duel and the preparations for facing the Dark Signers already. Hope you liked it and once again, don't flame for that little surprise that was used to summon Trishula, Rafael won't take Crow's rightful place as a Signer. Until next time guys! Don't forget to review and also stop by my profile page to see any news on udates and that stuff, as well as a few bios and profiles of OC characters and characters of teh anime in this fanfic.**

**EDIT: Newer version because I noticed I missed out the New Cards section, my bad. I also noticed that I gave Reginald a double turn, without nowing it..what a genius am I right? Anyways, that didn't let him win even so. Sorry again XD.**


	45. Episode 44: The Truth of 17 Years Ago

**Well, took me some time because I started college again, so this will become something a bit usual when working in the chapters. by the way, visit my profile for news regarding the updating of my fanfics and other small bios. This is the beginning of the Dark Signer arc, so things will heat up as the Paladins and Dark Signers face their respective nemesis. This duels will take place along with the duels of the Signers, but they will be shorter than those, woth OTK strategies in both sides.**

**Well, let's see the duel between Roman and Yusei, hope you like it, even if you know how it will end, but there's of course slight modifications for the plot I'm preparing. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**LightLord92: Previously on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens!  
**__The duel between Yusei and Chaos team against Reginald was a serious test. Not even the power of Dragon Lord Dragoon Knight Lord could defeat the immense power of the Dark General and his skills. However, Rafael returns from the Spirit Realm with Dread's fiancée's help, along with the power of the ultimate dragon the Ice Barrier clan has and masters it. Upon this, Reginald lost his duel and a chance to get revenge._

_As the day went by, Trudge discovered Akio and Lily's identities and they began chatting and getting along in group, at least until the Big Bad Boss of the Dark Signers decided to interfere challenging Yusei to a duel. Now they head to the streets of Satellite to face each other in a duel, getting joined by the Akiza, Rafael, Sara, Jill, and Roland; as the Signers are looking for them too looking for a few kids that escaped to go there too._

* * *

_**Episode 44: The Truth of Seventeen Years Ago; the Battle Begins**_

"Let's duel!" shouted both Roman and Yusei, as the spider geoglyph began to appear, capturing the group inside of it.

"What in the world is this?" asked Jill surprised, as the flames of the geoglyph had them surrounded already.

"Another geoglyph…" said Sara, as she was turning around.

"This can't be…" said Akiza, as she remembered the one they saw in the vision of Satellite, while in the Fortune Cup. Rafael approached her, looking seriously at Roman.

"Don't worry Akiza, this one is not the same size." He said, as Akiza and the others got surprised "However, the condition of Satellite does resemble the vision. This Dark Signer…he surely is their leader; I can feel a strange energy coming from him." After that, Yusei's and Roman's birthmarks began glowing in red and purple light, respectively. The duel was about to start.

Rafael's communicator then turned on, as it was receiving a message "Rafael, do you copy?" asked a female voice, as Mina's image appeared.

"Rafael here; what's the matter Mina?" asked Rafael concerned, as it was obvious Mina was concerned quite a lot too.

"There is a problem, Rafael!" added Jack, interrupting too "Martha and Trudge are heading to the streets to look for some kids that sneaked out; I'll head in a moment! Tell Yusei to finish that duel quickly, we can't take many risks!"

"Roger that." He said, ending the communication "Guys, we've got troubles!" he said, raising his voice "A few kids are missing. Jack and Trudge believe they are around here, not to make things worse, the geoglyph appeared and the arrival of another Earthbound is sure to come."

**Yusei 4000 LP; Roman 4000 LP**

Yusei then turned to Roman, as he was smirking quite deviously "I'll go first to finish this before things go wrong! Draw! I summon, Shield Wing in defense mode!" said Yusei as a green colored bird pterodactyl like creature appeared; covering behind a pair of large giant wings "I end my turn."

"Hmph. Is that all for a first turn? My turn, draw!" shouted Roman, as he began his turn "That was pretty pathetic. First I activate the field spell Spider Web!" shouted Roman, as the field began turning into a spider thread web, encircling the duelists.

"What's this spell?" asked Yusei, surprised by the spider web around them. The girls got a bit concerned of what the spell could do. Rafael simply stared at Roman, feeling something weird coming from him.

"Now, I Special Summon the Dark Tuner, Spider's Cocoon! When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, this Dark Tuner can be Special Summoned." He said, as the mechanical like spider creature appeared in the field "Then I summon Dark Spider to the field!" he added, as another spider jumped to the field, green colored in the thorax "I activate the effect of my Dark Spider to increase the level of an Insect in my field by 2 until the End Phase. " he said, smirking as Yusei got worried "I'll raise the level of Spider Cocoon by 2, making it level 7; that is to Dark Tune my now level 7 Spider Cocoon and my level 1 Dark Spider!" he added raising his hands, as the dark tuner faded to reveal 7 dark stars that pierced the Dark Spider and destroying one star only "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachnid!" he shouted, while from a dark beam thunders were seen, as a strange humanoid creature began forming with red glowing eyes. The dark mist faded, as a female upper body arachnid with the lower part being a spider, appeared in the field.

"A Dark Synchro…" said Yuse gritting his teeth at the sight of that move. Rafael immediately recognized the move too "So these Dark Signers use Dark Synchros too…" he said, as Sara and Akiza turned to him, while Jill looked confused.

"Wait, you've faced that kind of monsters too?" asked Sara and Akiza surprised of that, while Rafael nodded, explaining them what happened in Duel Academy and how he faced Michael.

"So I wasn't the only one after all." Added Sara, remembering what she and Yusei went through facing Susan "Yusei and I faced a woman some time ago; she used Dark Synchro summoning too." She said worrying, as she then remembered the duel with Kalin "But that other time Yusei faced them…"

"For some odd reason, the three of us have faced Dark Synchros too." Said Roland, trying to figure out what it could mean "Nevertheless, this one doesn't seem too tough. Yusei will surely beat it easily."

"Excuse me guys, but could anyone please explain me what that Dark Synchro is?" asked Jill, as Akiza, Sara and Rafael turned to her, explaining her it was similar to the Synchro summoning, but using negative energy and even that of death, as well as having a lot of power "Wow, but I wouldn't worry for Yusei, he will surely beat this guy in no time!" she said smiling confidently, as Yusei kept his focus in the monster.

"However, Shield Wing won't be destroyed in battle up to two times!" replied Yusei, as the insectoid monster began moving and making sounds with Roman smirking.

"It appears it's saying you can't underestimate her. I activate her ability! Twiner Thread!" shouted Roman, as the insectoid female shot a stream of thread from the lower spider's mouth at Yusei's Shield Wing, fully covering it and taking it to Roman's side, while Roman kept smirking "Once per turn, I can treat one of your monsters as an Equip Card to my Arachnid. Now, attack Yusei Fudo!" yelled Roman smiling, as the arachnid shot another thread stream towards Yusei, striking him and throwing him at the edge of the web, as Yusei collided with it, a bit harmed and face to the ground, as his friends were worried for him.

"Yusei!" shouted Sara concerned, as his LP were down half of them already "_Come on Yusei…please, don't give up now…_" she thought, with her hands in her face already.

"2400 points gone already, Yusei…" said Akiza concerned too.

"Yusei, this is not over yet!" shouted Rafael encouraging him "The duel has barely begun; you can put him against the ropes, better sad threads in this case!"

"Yusei you can do it! Remember what you taught me in the past!" shouted Jill too; Yusei began standing up from the impact, staring at Roman deeply "I set one more card. That's the end of my turn." He said, chuckling a bit.

**Yusei 1600 LP; Roman 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw!" said Yusei getting his card and smiling a bit as he connected a move "I'll summon the Tuner monster Road Synchron to the field!" he said, as the yellow machine creature appeared in the field, moving in two wheels "After that I activate my spell card, One for One, allowing me to trade the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my hand to the grave for a level 1 monster from my deck! Come forth Tuningware!" said Yusei, as a machine robot with a pan and scarf appeared in the field "And since I have a Tuner monster in the field, I can Special Summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my graveyard!" he added, as the orange hedgehog appeared in the field.

"That's it Yusei!" shouted Rafael, amazed by the move, while Jill and Sara were relieved now. Akiza kept track of his moves trying to see what he tried "He has three monsters, one being a tuner… he's capable of bringing a level 7 Synchro now."

"Now, I activate Tuningware's effect, allowing me to treat it as a level 2 monster for a Synchro Summon! I tune up my level 4 Road Synchron, with my now level 2 Tuningware and my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" he said as Road Synchron became the green rings surrounding the other two monsters "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onwards, Road Warrior!" he added, as a warrior like white yellowish armored monster appeared, with three sharp claws coming from its hands' armor and a street road in its back.

"That monster has 3000 attack points, it surpassed Underground Arachnid now." Said Roland, staring at the warrior Yusei summoned.

"I activate the effect of Tuningware. When it is used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a new card from my Deck!" said Yusei getting his new card "Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid now!" he said as the warrior immediately dashed to fight the insectoid "Lightning Claw!" shouted Yusei as the warrior used its right hand's claw to attack, hitting its target and dealing damage to Roman.

"You did it Yusei!" said Akiza, happy that Yusei defeated Roman's monster, until they saw that the insect was still there, standing but sacrificing Shield Wing in the process "What just…your monster should've been destroyed!"

Roman simply chuckled, smirking deviously again "Underground Arachnid can be spared from destruction if I sacrifice the equipped monster as a shield." He said then laughing "To get thing worse, Spider Web activates now. It forces monsters that have battled to change positions until the next turn." Said Roman, as a group of strings captured Road Warrior, forcing it into defense position while Yusei looked surprised to say the least "Also, if I activate my Underground Arachnid's effect next turn you'll be wide open. Allowing me to strike you down next turn for good and you will dance to death's rhythm!"

Yusei simply smirked at Roman "I'm afraid to say I'm a lousy dancer." He said, closed eyes, opening them as he made another move "I activate the effect of my Road Warrior! Once per turn I can bring from my Deck any level 2 or lower warrior or machine monster!" he said as his warrior moved the road street in its back, shooting a green beam path to the field "I bring forth Turbo Booster to the field! This is for my friend Rally! I activate Turbo Booster's effect, allowing me to tribute it in order to destroy a monster you control that battled this turn and wasn't destroyed!" he added, as his yellow machine sent its wing parts to crash with the arachnid, destroying it.

"Heh, Yusei is sure some duelist." said Roland closing his eyes "To escape death like that and even destroy Roman's monster while keeping some defense. That move was indeed something."

"Yusei planned it ahead for sure…" said Akiza surprised, until they heard people getting near to them, as two of the kids that went missing appeared.

"Crud, if Roma readies the field for the summoning…" said Roland astonished

"No, they are not Signers and are within the flames area!" said Akiza quite worried of what might happen. Jill then turned to them, as Roman was indeed making another move.

"Kids, you gotta' leave pretty fast and quickly now!" shouted Jill, heading to them.

"Trap card open! Altar of the Bound Deity!" replied Roman, readying the stage as Roland feared "During my Standby Phase, this card will earn an Earthbound Immortal Counter for each face-up defense position monster in the field. When this altar has earned four counters, I can Special Summon a monster in my deck with Earthbound Immortal!" said Roman, smirking deviously. Yusei gritted his teeth in concern, as he knew he had about 4 turns to stop Roman from bringing his giant beast to the field "My turn starts now, and since your monster is in defense position…" added Roman, as a fire in the altar light up "Then I'll summon Ground Spider in defense mode, set a card and end my turn for now." he added as Yusei got worried of what could come now and the one eyed spider appeared in the field.

"My turn, draw." Said Yusei, nervous as Roman could get two counters next turn, trying to device something up "I activate Road Warrior's ability, allowing me to Special Summona level two or lower warrior or machine; I call Speed Warrior in attack mode!" yelled Yusei as his Road Warrior used again the street road to shot a beam that called forth the lesser warrior that landed to the field; Roman simply smirked at him.

"Wrong move Yusei Fudo! Ground Spider's effect when in defense mode can change your attack position Speed Warrior into defense now!" shouted Roman smiling as his spider shot a thread stream, immobilizing Yusei's warrior; as Yusei got frustrated of the move that he thought would lessen the odds of Roman's creature to arrive.

Yusei suddenly smiled, as he played another card "I activate Advance Draw! With this by releasing a level 8 or higher monster to draw 2 cards; I release Road Warrior for that!" said Yusei as his warrior faded, with him drawing his new cards, Turret Warrior and Iron Resolve while Roman chuckled a bit.

"So you go so far to stop the arrival of my Earthbound Immortal by getting rid of your own monsters, right?" he said smiling deviously "That won't make a difference."

"Then I release Speed Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior from my hand!" replied Yusei, as Speed Warrior jumped in the air, entering a portal that allowed the arrival of Turret Warrior "Since you used already Ground Spider's ability, it won't work this time, furthermore Turret Warrior will receive an attack bonus equal to the attack power of the released monster via its own effect! Turret Warrio, attack Ground Spider now!" he added, as the cannon's on the warrior shoulders' aimed at the spider "Revovlgin Shot!" he said as the warrior fired the cannons to blow up the spider, as Roman covered a bit but remained smiling.

"It doesn't matter. When a monster battles Spider Web will change it to defense mode until your second turn after activation!" replied Roman as Yusei's warrior got captured by the threads too.

"I end my turn with a face down." concluded Yusei as he played his card in the field.

"Amazing Yusei!" shouted Sara, calming down as she knew that Yusei was sparred for this turn. Akiza and the others felt relieved too, as Yusei still had a chance to finish the duel without the Earthbound Immortal arriving "_Yusei, you managed to lessen the counters and even prevented his Earthbound from coming next turn…you're incredible Yusei!_" said Akiza in thoughts, while Roman simply smiled as he was about to start his turn. She turned to a building, noticing Martha and Trudge arriving "Martha, Trudge, over here!" she said, catching their attention, as everyone else turned to their position too "An Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned in here! If that happens those kids will be used as sacrifices to it! We must stop it no matter what!" she shouted concerned, as they were now in a race against time.

"No way…there must be something we can do?" shouted Trudge looking for a way to get through to the kids, while Martha was worried of what to do.

Rafael looked around, trying to find a way to get to the kids "Well, I guess there's no choice then." said Rafael taking some distance while everyone looked at him, as his paladin brand was glowing "Here goes nothing! I won't standby just like this!" he said, running to the flames of the geoglyph trying to jump through it. However, Roman simply smiled as he moved his arm.

"I must differ in that Paladin! " he said, as his spider mark began glowing; Rafael was now jumping to get through, but something stopped him from it, pushing him back to the ground a bit wounded. Akiza and Sara tried to help him stand up, while Roland tried to touch the flames, noticing something "So this man created a wall within the flames…" said Roland gritting his teeth soon "Darn it…this guy won't let us through!" Roman then began laughing like crazy, as he was about to start his move.

"My turn and since you have a defense monster another counter is light up!" shouted Roman getting his card and with the fire of the altar starting, as two remained "Yusei Fudo, you've done a nice work stopping me from bringing my Earthbound Immortal this turn, that was impressive;" his eyes then narrowed as he was readying a card "but that ends right here and now! Trap card open, Offerings to the Bound Deity! By paying half my LP I can place the two remaining counters in it!" he said, as the altars counters light up, with everyone astonished of it.

"Impossible, even after coming this far!" shouted both Rafael and Akiza, while Sara was shivering.

"The time for darkness to arise has come!" shouted Roman, as his altar blew up with a purple beam that was shot to the sky, as the heart of the Earthbound Immortal was appearing and beginning to beat, as the black fog was being absorbed by it, Roman simply lifted his two hands "The souls of all the people in Satellite that were joined with the black mist shall now become one with the Earthbound Immortal as its sacrifice!" he shouted; the two kids that were trapped in the geoglyph began feeling a strange pain in their bodies, as the Earthbound Immortal was calling its sacrifice.

"Aaaaarrrggh!" shouted Jill, as she pulled her right hand to her chest, as a purple aura began surrounding her and the two kids.

"Darn it…we were so focused in the kids that…" said Rafael panting as Akiza was running to get to Jill.

"Jill!" shouted Yusei astonished, until Akiza got near to her; her dragon birthmark immediately formed a red sphere around them, as the Paladins were protected by their brands. However the two kids still remained surrounded by the strange aura, as their souls were being harvested.

"You believe the Earthbound Immortals are so powerful? Bah, they are not that great!" shouted a voice as a duel runner's engine was heard. From above the duel field, the Phoenix Whirlwind appeared jumping from a building above, with Jack driving it.

"Jack!" shouted Martha with Trudge, as the kids could still be saved "Please, Jack the kids!"

Jack simply smirked "Don't worry. Jack Atlas won't abandon or fail to those kids that cheer on him for so long!" he said, as his runner was now landing, as he just jumped form it when it stopped to get the two kids, with his dragon birthmark creating a protection field to them. Roman simply laughed a bit, as Yusei turned to him.

* * *

"What nonsense…Descend forth! Earthbound Immortal Uru!" shouted Roman, as the purple beam was sent to the sky, fading with the heart as the ground began to tremble; suddenly the flame walls began to increase in force, as a shadow began forming within them. Yusei and the others knew what it meant, the descent of one of the Wicked Gods of the Dark Signers. A giant red colored black spider appeared in the ruins of the area, as it was taller than any other building in the surroundings. Sara, Jill, and Akiza were astonished of the form of this Earthbound Immortal, while Rafael, Yusei, Jack and Roland stared at it, a bit calmed.

Not so far from there, the twins, Mina and Blister appeared, with the other Paladins behind them; all of them staring at the creature in slight fear, as the creature's presence spelled doom and destruction "Yusei!" shouted Jack, with the two unconscious kids with him, closing his fist "Crush that Dark Signer already!" Yusei simply nodded, smirking as he turned back to Roman who began laughing.

"And how exactly do you plan to do so?" asked Roman smirking as his Earthbound Immortal stood behind him "Nothing in this world stands taller than the effects of an Earthbound Immortal," he said chuckling a bit "just like the Ultimate Energy, Momentum did." He said, as Yusei got surprised of him knowing about it "It seems ironic that the one I'm dueling and I must duel to end the quarrel that has 5000 years, is none other than the son of the man that started the Ener-D Reactor project in Old Momentum, Dr. Fudo.

"Wait, do you know my father?" asked Yusei surprised even more by that, while Sara and Rafael seemed a bit worried. Roman simply chuckled a bit at Yusei's response.

"Know him? I belonged to the Momentum Development section, M.I.D.S , which was leaded by your father, Dr. Fudo himself, 17 years ago. I was his one of his most trusted assistants." Said Roman, as Yusei got perplexed of hearing that with him continuing "Furthermore, there was another man working as an assistant. It was no one else than my younger brother, Rex Goodwin." Upon saying that, Signers along with Rafael and Sara got surprised of hearing that; somehow that would explain why he knew of all of this in details "I have one more thing to say, so listen carefully. Eventually, Dr. Fudo declared that the development on the reactor should be stopped, that is because sometimes the reactor would experience negative rotation, worrying your parents…" he said, as Yusei was a bit confused now "Maybe I forgot to say that your mother was also a lead scientist in the development of this project. Anyways, both were worried that rotation could lead to a disaster eventually. New Domino City and our sponsors couldn't stand it, so they handed down the project to me. Not so long after it," he said, pulling a deviously satisfaction smile "ero Reverse occurred."

"So…it was you who set up the explosion?" asked Yusei astonished of Roman confessing the truth of the events that took place 17 years ago, an event that caused havoc in New Domino City and Satellite.

Sara and Rafael looked at Yusei, who was somehow devastated by the news that one of his parents assistant killed them all, what was the most annoying was that after telling them this, he refused to simply answer why he did all of this "Yuse…" said Sara, feeling pity for him.

"Roman, do you even know what you tried years ago?" asked Rafael a bit angry "You just started the countdown for apocalypse! That explosion of the Zero Reverse not only caused mayhem all around the world, but also has slowly ripped off the coat between dimensions!"

Roman simply smiled "I knew of it all along. But right now, the time to answer questions is over, especially for you, Yusei. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly! This'll be your end once and for all, Hell Thread!" shouted Roman as the giant spider attacked Yusei directly.

"Not so fast, Trap card open! Iron Resolve!" replied Yusei, as a barrier formed in front of him "By paying half my LP, Battle Damage is reduced to 0 this turn and end the Battle Phase!" Said Yusei as the barrier deflected the thread attack, hitting the building where Trudge and Martha were.

"Fine then, stop me all you want. I set a card and end my turn!" when the attack hit the building, a few moments later the building began crumbling a bit, as the attack weakened it quite a lot. Trudge quickly caught Martha's hand, saving her from losing balance. They then heard a shout in the rooftop of the building "That voice…that was Takuya!" shouted Trudge.

"It can't be…is he in the rooftop?" asked Martha, as it was hard for them to get there, nevertheless they headed there too. The building was slowly crumbling, while Takuya was getting ahold of the wall with the building about to fall at any moment. Trudge immediately tried to get to him, but Martha managed to get to the kid.

"Martha!" shouted Trudge, Jack, Yusei and Jill, as they managed to see her walking getting ahold of the wall to get to the kid and help him, without worrying what could happen to her, getting to him quickly.

"Sorry Martha, I wanted to help everyone else…" said Takuya, as he was in Martha's hands now. She simply smiled back at him, as she helped him stand slowly "Don't worry; you must be brave to become a Security in the future. When they began crawling to get to Trudge safely, the first to get with him was Takuya, helped by both Trudge and Martha to get inside the building. However the structure of the building was pretty weak now, it kept crumbling more and as it did, Martha was pushed to the edge of the building, as Trudge kept trying to help her with his hand to save her "Martha, give me your hand! You can still make it!" shouted Trudge as Martha was pushed back again, as she shook her head a bit, as her face could reflect what she thought was about to happen "NOOOO! You can't give up now!" Martha shook her head yet again "Trudge, please take care of Takuya, you're his hero after all." Trudge began feeling sad, as he knew even if that was true he never acted like that "I…I can't be, I insulted you people of Satellite so much in the past…"

* * *

"MARTHAAAA!" shouted Jill, Jack and Yusei, as they saw her inches to fall to the geoglyph. She turned to them, smiling.

"You were all so good kids…I'm pretty sure that you, Jack and Yusei, will be able to build the bridge between Satellite and the city." She said, as she was sliding a bit more, with Jill teary eyed "Jill, my young lady, I trust you will take care of the kids in here. You always care for them so much."

"MOOOOM, NOOOOO!" shouted Jill, breaking down, as Martha slid again, this time falling to the geoglyph area and quickly surrounded by the same aura that surrounds the sacrifices of an Earthbound Immortal, as she was absorbed by the spider immortal. Trudge began falling too, until a figure jumped right in front of them and the edge.

"What…" asked Trudge, as Elemental hero Neos appeared holding them.

Jaden appeared outside of the geoglyph, accompanied by Alexis and keeping a safe distance, sighing "I'm sorry, I was late…" he said, as Neos turned down too, helping Trudge and Takuya to get outside safely. Jack began trembling, as the kids he held were crying of what happened to Martha.

"Yusei…defeat that stupid damned Earthbound Immortal once and for all!" he shouted angrily, while Jill simply kept crying in the ground, while Akiza tried to calm her down.

"Yusei, with Jaden's help will be okay! Just end the duel!" shouted Trudge, as Neos helped them walk slowly to the door.

"I'm counting on you both, Jadne and Trudge!" replied Yusei, as he turned to Roman who simply kept laughing.

"That was unexpected, but even so delightful to see!" said Roman, making fun o fYusei, while stared at Roman.

"Unforgivable…I won't stand by for that! My turn, draw!" said Yusei, as he got Junk Synchron "I'll summon Junk Synchron to the field!" he said as the orange warrior appeared in the field "With him in the field, I can bring back the Turbo Booster resting in my graveyard now!" he added, as the yellow machine appeared "Now I'll tune up my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 5 Turret Warrior!" Junk Synchron pulled a string control that turned on the engines in its back as Junk Synchron became three energy rings that surrounded Turret Warrior, reacting to its 5 stars "Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" his dragon appeared shining as it usually did in its pose, staring at Uru. Roman simply smirked while staring at Yusei's dragon.

"Stardust Dragon has an attack power of 2500, while Uru possesses 3000. You won't stand up with that pathetic power!" he said, smiling confidently.

"You're wrong. Martha's, my friends' everyone's wishes are with me in this duel. That's why I won't lose, I'll make sure you're defeated!" replied Yusei seriously looking at Roman "Stardust Dragon, attack now!" shouted Yusei, as Uru shot thread at the dragon which evaded them easily, getting past through it as if it was a ghost.

"What in the world…" said Roman surprised by the move.

"When you said that your Earthbound Immortal has the strongest of effects, it prevents it from being targeted by Spells or Traps, even by attacks!" replied Yusei confident "If I can't select it as an attack target, then the only target left is you, Roman!" he added as the dragon appeared once again swooping and aiming at Roman "Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!" he said as his dragon shot his most powerful attack at Roman for a victory.

Roman simply smirked as the attack was about to land "Trap card open, Spider Egg!" he said as Stardust Dragon's attack hit the egg "First, this card will negate your attack." He said as the egg exploded with the attack. After that, it will Special Summon three Spider Tokens to my field." Three small spiders appeared in the field, taking defense positions in the field, while Yusei gritted a bit.

"Then I set a card and end my turn like that." Concluded Yusei, as Roman was about to begin. Back at the building, Trudge and Takuya were now arriving to get ahold of the entrance at the rooftop, as Neos disappeared back into his card "We did it Yusei!" he shouted, as Yusei nodded to end the duel now without any remorse.

"Now I just need to defeat you!" said Yusei staring at Roman while he chuckled.

"Is that so? Very well then, do so." He said as he began glowing in a purple color, as his form and height changed to that of an old friend of Yusei, his friend of Satellite, Rally, as he looked kind of confused, while Yusei go startled of him appearing; Yusei began running to meet him, until Roman's laugh was heard around the field. He then appeared in a higher area of the Spider Web field, staring at Yusei while showing off a satisfaction smile "Ironic that another friend of yours that you tried to save appeared now."

"Damn you! Are you controlling Rally?" asked Yusei angrily at Roman, as he answered back.

"No, he's will is release when he is. He can fight or lose, the choice is his to take." He said smiling deviously "Of course, he can't surrender, that's not a choice. Kid, do your best out there!"

"What does he mean?" asked Yusei as Rally spoke to him.

"Yusei, whoever loses this duel, will disappear…forever." said Rally turning to Roman "Everyone is gone and it's all thanks to those guys!" he then got his card, while shivering a bit "It's my turn, draw!"

"Rally, wait a moment please!" shouted Yusei, trying to find a way to save his friend.

"I activate Earhtbound Immortal Uru's effect; by tributing a monster I control, I can take control of one of yours Yusei. I release a spider token to take control of Turbo Booster!" he said as Uru shot a thread string at the machine, pulling it to Rally's field "I'll now summon Turbo Rocket in attack mode!" said Rally as his red colored machine appeared in the field. Yusei and the others were a bit confused of what Rally tried, until Yusei somehow saw the move Rally would pull.

"Stop right there Rally! Please, attack me! Defeat me now!" he shouted while Rally simply stared at him seriously.

"No Yusei, I can't save myself sacrificing you!" he said looking nervous "You're the only hope Satellite has now! That's the reason for which…I'll tune my level 1 Turbo Rocket with level 2 Turbo Booster to Synchro Summon Turbo Cannon!" shouted Rally, as the white colored machine two cannon armed creature appeared in the field "Then I activate it's effect." He said as everyone else saw the move.

"_That boy…is he planning to…sacrifice himself to save YuseI?_" thought Sara as she realized the move as Akiza did. Rafael and Rolan simply stared at Roman coldly "_So this is how they pretend to play this war…no mercy, no rules, no compassion…_" thought Rafael, as he saw a few shadows moving behind the geoglyph "_We must carry out our duty to protect the Signers in the next duels…right now we…failed._"

"Tubro Cannon's effect allows me to destroy a monster in the field and deliver damage to the owner equal to that monster's attack power." He then smiled at Yusei "Sorry Yusei, but this is the only way…" he then turned his back at Yusei, staring at Uru "I'll choose Earthbound Immortal Uru! Turbo Cannon, Final Shot!" shouted Rally, as his cannon fired a yellow beam that destroyed the Earthbound Immortal, causing a wave that hit Rally, depleting his and Roman's LP to 0.

**Winner: Yusei Fudo.**

* * *

Yusei hurried to Rally, who was barely conscious at the moment, speaking his last words to Yusei "Yusei…protect…Satellite…please…" he said as he began turning into black dust, disappearing in the air after the duel, with everyone in a shock state of how things are turning now and the spider geoglyph disappearing.

Jill began returning to her senses, as the Paladins and the other Signers joined the mourning Yusei Fudo, as the Dark Signers finally appeared from the shadows as Rafael saw them nearby "I had the impression something fishy smelled around here." said Sara, much to the surprise of everyone around her.

"This duel was something worthy to see." Said Roman as his fellow Dark Signer comrades joined him and stopped by his side "But from this point onwards, our battle has reached a turning point."

One of them with the yellow pattern appeared and stood ahead "Our fates shall be decided based on the stars of fate. The duels ahead will be the most dangerous now." He then turned to Luna, smirking evilly "You're the guardian of the Spirit Realm and Signer. If you want to recover this card" he said, while showing to Luna the Ancient Fairy Dragon card "you'll have to find me in the Cusillu gate."

Kalin the stood up ahead, turning to Yusei "Yusei, don't think you've conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals yet! We still have a quarrel to set!" he said, as Jill stood up, staring at him while he got serious "Could it really be…" Jill was speechless of seeing Kalin, one of the Satisfaction members that supported her joining them, with the Dark Signers, their enemies.

"Kalin…it can't be…" she said shivering, shaking her head as she held it with her hands "This can't be! Why Kalin?" Kalin simply closed his eyes in disappointment, opening them as he smiled deviously at her.

"Why? For the same reason you abandoned me!" replied Kalin laughing as he did "I look forward to the last duel of Team Satisfaction, don't disappoint me; I'll be waiting at Ccapac Apu for you ex-friends."

Misty the Dark Signer with the lizard mark and green pattern also stood ahead smiling at Akiza "Black Rose Witch, the time to pay for your crimes is upon us." She said, containing a little of her laughing. Alan hurried to stay in front, posing as a hero at the enemies and looking serious.

"If this is all that the armies of the Underworld have in store I'm pretty sure that this will be over today!" he shouted, then pointing at them as Sara looked a bit embarrassed by her brother's attitude "Let's finish this already then!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Alan the Paladin of Bravery." said a grave voice, as shadows began enveloping the area. As it began fading, a group of monsters and humanoids appeared below the Dark Signer's group. They were the Dark Generals that were going to help the Dark Signers in this battle, commanded by Garlandolf, the King of Destruction "It's good to see after a long time those that we will destroy. Alan, you'll be the one that I'll face. I love to crush the will of humans like you!" said Garlandolf, closing his fist with a strange aura in it, as he let go a laugh.

A red uniformed woman with brown hair stared while smirking at Blair "So you're one of the few humans that dared use the power of the Ligthsworn clan." She said giggling "What a shame, you won't stand a chance against my powers. You even are not worthy of facing me in a duel, human!" she said laughing.

Blair got annoyed by that, as they both exchanged angry stares like anime fashion "That's what you believe witch! I'm going to bring you down, just you wait!" she said as Allure Queen simply turned her back on Blair.

Another of the generals was a hooded man, looking straight at Akio and Lily "Well, well. Destiny sure is funny when crossing the paths of old friends, right Akio and Lily?" said the general with human voice, startling Lily a bit.

"Who are you?" asked Akio, standing between Lily and the general, as the general began laughing while taking off his hood, much to the surprise of Akio and Lily by seeing their old friend with black hair that introduced them to the Paladins "It can't be…Rein… is that you?" asked Lily shivering, while Akio was speechless.

"That's right." replied Rein smirking "I look forward to face you two in a duel, where it will be decided if the mind is stronger than the heart and will."

Another of them stood ahead, looking at Emily; she had white hair and purple toned skin, with silver armor and robes "Well, I don't have a reason to face you at all. But my orders are clear; eliminate the Paladin who wields the power of the winds. That'd be you, Emily. I look forward to our duel."

"What?" asked Emily confused "If you have no reason why follow the orders of crazy leaders like the Archfiends or the Fiends of Destruction?" Dark Valkyria didn't reply.

The last general stared at Jaden, who know what he was after; it was an evil looking demon with rocks as its armor, as well as a demon tail and small claws in its hand gauntlets "Well, well, if it isn't our old leader, the Supreme King." He said chuckling "I came to release those powers and deliver them to the Underworld, where they belong."

"Evil Hero Dark Gaia…it's been a long time." Said Jaden seriously, as Yubel, Neo sand Winged Kuriboh took spirit form by his sides "I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen." Dark Gaia simply smirked, as the Dark Signers scattered behind them, getting to their locations. Mina, Trudge and Jill stayed behind, as the Signers ran towards them to follow them, as the Dark Generals disappeared in a mist cloud. Rafael and the Paladins followed the Signers, as they found them standing in the middle of the ruined street.

* * *

Moments later, they returned to Martha's house, trying to think clearly of what to do now. The kids were taken to bed by Dr. Schmidt and Blister, only the Signers and Paladins stayed awake, thinking and discussing the plan. Rafael was lost in his thoughts a moment, as Mina made him land again in the house "Rafael, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just that…" he said, sure of what he was about to say "the Paladins may have a chance to beat the Dark Generals this time. Their three strongest members were not around when they appeared." He said serious "Anyways, I believe we must divide ourselves in teams to handle this."

"That's right." replied Mina serious too "Director Goodwin told me that the Old Momentum is the main part of the B.A.D zone. It holds the old Ener-D Reactor that released the Earthbound Immortals." She said, taking a map "There are four control units keeping it working, each of them noting the Dark Signer guarding it: Ccapac Apu, Aslla Piscu, Ccarayhua, and Cusillu, the main reactor being called Uru."

"Kalin will be surely in the Ccapac Apu reactor." Said Yusei, pointing the Giant's unit "I'll head there. He's waiting for me after all."

Sara then stood ahead too "I'm not sure if a Dark General will be there, but I'll go with Yusei. These control units are the ones that we must secure after all."

"Then sis, I guess I'll go with you guys." Said Alan, smiling confidently "No one will beat us like that."

Akiza then stood up, marking the area where the Ccaryahua unit was "Misty for sure is here. I'll head there, not to mention is the farthest of the units."

"I'll go with you Akiza." Said Mina determined "You have no runner, I'll take you and the paladins assigned to us there."

"I'll go with you two." Said Rafael, trying to sense Michael's energy source "I'm sure Michael is not here, but if it's needed I'll secure the unit."

"Then I head there too." Said Aster serious looking "I have my reasons to do so, I happen to know Misty. She may be willing to listen to me a little."

"Next is Cusillu's unit…" said Trudge worried "Luna, how will you defeat that Dark Signer without your Signer Dragong?"

"That's why I head there." said Luna a bit worried "I don't know how, but I must recover Ancient Fairy Dragon and save the Spirit World too."

"I'll go with Luna of course!" said Leo valiantly "I promised I'd take care of her after all!"

"Then I'll take them there. Anyone else is tagging along?" asked Trudge, as Blair and Tyranno stood ahead "Great…we'll be a bit…close, but anyways."

"Akio, Lily, Jaden and Alexis." Said Rafael serious "take the car Chazz added. Go with Yusei too, but try to look in the surroundings, Crow is missing to as far as I know."

"That leaves the control unit of Aslla Piscu. I'll go there of course." Said Jack serious, but worried in his voice.

"Emily and I will go with him." Said Roland quite serious "We'll cover him if anything happens, but I don't think it will be needed."

* * *

"Yusei…" said Jill, entering to the kitchen "I want to go with you guys." She said determined, Yusei turned to her, as Jack stood up "I'm sorry to say it but that won't happen Jill. Martha is gone and these kids need you, we're not sure that if defeated, the Earthbound Immortals will release the captive souls. We can't risk you and we have a lot of people tagging already."

"Jack, I want to help Kalin!" she replied strong minded "I won't let you tell me to stay!"

"That's nonsense girlie…" replied Jack, as Jill got angry of hearing that.

"Rafael, what do you think?" asked Yusei, as he turned to Rafael who was a bit doubtful

"Well, if she says she can take care of herself…I say we can bring her." Replied Rafael, as Jill felt he tried to help her.

Yusei simply turned to Jill, who looked really determined to go with them "Sorry Jill, but I can't risk you and face Crow if something bad happens to you." Said Yusei, as he stood up "But Yusei….!" She replied with Jack looking angrily at her. Jill simply left them, heading upstairs. The group finally left Martha's house, heading to face destiny.

* * *

As soon as the group left, Blister knocked on Jill's room "Hey Jill, dinner's ready. I brought something for you." He said, as Jill replied hesitating.

"Yeah…just leave it….outside, I'll take it in a moment!" she shouted, much to her worry as Blister opened the door to see her getting down to the ground with a rope she made to escape "Sorry Blister, but I must leave and help an old friend of mine!" she said, running to her runner with her deck in hand and leaving to try to find Ccpac Apu's unit "_Kalin, I'll try to help you…no matter what._" She said, as she left.

The Signers and Paladins finally arrived to a middle point they marked, as it appeared to guide them to the control units, as they were readying for the duels ahead "Everyone," said Yusei as they were about to take different paths "we won't be fighting these fights on our own. We're all friends; we'll be with each other and survive this. We share a strong bond together; that connects us all of us."

"Everyone, good luck with the challenges ahead." said Rafael turning on his gear "Remember each of your communicators have been upgraded to keep us informed of what happens to the others." He said turning to them "Paladins, be sure to secure the unit, no matter what it takes. That's our duty at this moment." After that, Jack simply wished good luck to everyone, as the entire team broke formation and headed to their fated duels.

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time, on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Trudge: Oh no, Leo has started a duel in Luna's name against that Dark Signer!  
Devack: My name is Devack. I shall make your death quick; to show you we are merciful.  
Leo: Don't toy with me Dark Signer! I'll save my sister from fighting weirdos like you!  
Blair: Leo, be careful; he's no ordinary for…You! You're that witch!  
Allure Queen: So you came after all. You and that dinosaur freak will fall against me, while that boy and his sister won't stand a chance against Devack, but let's start the fun then!  
Yusei: Man, this is not good. It will be a tough fight after all.**_

_**LightLord92: This and more, next time in Yugioh5Ds Paladins of Light, Episode 45: The power of control; Allure and Devack's might.**_

_**Sara: Luna is still in the Spirit World, if Leo hangs on a little bit…but Blair and Tyranno won't have that much of luck…  
Allure Queen: Come at me fools! You won't defeat me!  
Devack: You're a brave human indeed, but the time to die is here! Zeman I call you!  
LightLord92: Man, these duels will surely be tough.  
Yusei: Maybe, but we share a bond that helps us get through anything!**_

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much for now until I the next chapter of course. Don't forget to review if you like it, that goes for Anonymous Reviwers too, I don't mind it.**

**Until next time guys and thanks for reading another chapter!**


	46. Episode 45: The power of control

**Hi everyone, LightLord92 back in business XD!**

**Well, I apologize again for the long period of inactivity, but since I'm back in college and I had troubles pulling this chapter. Yet again, I thank two of my friends here in Fanfiction, DragonKnight15 and Okaami-chin for taking some of their own free time to help me get this chapter done (both in plot and some grammar, here and there) , thanks again guys, I owe you one for this.**

**Also, taking this chance to repay them in a fashion but not completely; if you guys are liking my fanfic, then I'm sure you will like their fanfics.**

**DragonKnight15 is working on his masterpiece here in Fanfiction, YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn!, a nice well built story filled with tons of action, humor, comedy, mystery and epic fights, with tons of your favorite heroes of anime like Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki, and others; he has also developed a one-shot fanfic where Yusei Fudo faces off against the hero of Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki, if you liked Jaden VS Yugi, then you will like A Legendary Hero's Rebirth, Yusei vs Judai!**

**Okaami-chin has also one of my favorite fanfics in here, a crossover between Naruto and Bleach, Ties That Bind Throughout Time. This fanfic has also incredible action, plot and humor too, with very well designed OCs as a plus. I encourage readers that have liked my fanfic to read theirs, I'm pretty sure you won't regret it.**

**Well, let's go to the next chapter already!**

* * *

**_Episode 45: The power of control; Allure and Devack's might._**

With the teams set, Trudge's van began heading up to the control units to stop the threat ahead of them. During the road there, Trudge was pretty serious, with Tyranno in the front seat of the van. Blair was behind with the twins, wondering where Allure Queen may have gone to. She snapped out of it when she saw Luna a bit nervous and serious "Take it easy Luna; things will surely end up just fine." She said, cheering the young Signer a bit, as she smiled back nodding.

"Say Blair and Tyranno, do you guys know anything about these Dark Generals?" asked Leo curious "The Paladins and Yusei have mentioned them a lot, but not into detail at the moment." He added, as Blair looked to the lower part of the van.

"Honestly, I don't think we can answer quite a lot." Replied Tyranno looking serious "Those entities are part of an army that wanted to take our world by force in the time of the People of the Stars, according to what the Paladins say."

"The Dark Generals are the opposite of us; they are evil and merciless warriors that stormed the battlefield of the Shadow War, about 5000 years ago." said Blair shivering a bit "Through history, many humans and members of that order have tried to release a power so strong that is said to sink the world into eternal darkness and destruction when released." She then got interrupted by Tyranno.

"The name _Dark General_ is a rank among the army of the fiends." He said serious "Among their army, those ranked as Dark Generals are ruthless and merciless warriors, dreadful and they wield incredible power."

"So far, the Paladins have registered Ha Des, Great Maju Garzett, Zorc, and the present members as Dark Generals." Added Blair "How many there are, it remains a mystery." she added, realizing then that both kids were a bit worried of what they told them now "Sorry, don't pay us mind. The commander says we have a good chance to defeat them for good this time."

"That would be fine." said Luna smiling "By the way, Rafael said some time ago that most of you have a special skill as Paladins, is that right?"

Tyranno chuckled a bit "Not exactly; you see Paladins are recruited and found all around the world. Those with superior skills in dueling, researching, or developing are given a chance to test their abilities and become members."

Blair then giggled "On the other hand, those with exceptional or special skills are recruited immediately." She said smiling "There have been a few cases, but especially two of them are the ones we know right now."

"Which ones?" asked both Leo and Luna.

* * *

Far from them, Mina, Akiza, Aster and Rafael were discussing the very same thing, as he answered them the same question "So, Sara and you were immediately recruited as high-ranked Paladins?" asked Akiza surprised, as Rafael nodded while driving his runner beside them at the speed of the van "But if they test the youngers…"

"The reason, for which we were taken like that, is basically that our mentor knew of the legend passed down from commander to commander." He said serious "He believed both of us were the descendants of two of the ancient paladins that sealed the powers of the three Wicked Gods."

"That means you were given a special treatment, kind of right?" asked Mina curious, as she kept driving while Rafael shook his head, while Aster answered the question.

"Not exactly. Being a Paladin involves having rough periods of training sessions, as well as enduring what others normally can't." he said serious looking "For their team, it was far worse, as they had to awaken their real power in order to prevent the Wicked Gods of taking over the world."

Akiza and Mina remained silent a moment, as Akiza asked something more "And what about Reginald?" she asked confused "You guys say he was your friend, what happened to him? And what is this first duel he's talking about?"

Rafael hesitated a moment, as he began recalling the memories of that day suddenly pulling the breaks as Mina did "When…we discovered our powers, our school had become a strong spiritual and unstable region. This means that a gate was opening in there, a gate to the world Luna and a few others have visited; the Spirit Realm or the Domain of the Beasts."

* * *

_Those were other days. In the past, I had always been of the lone wolf type of person, avoiding contact with as many people as I could. I had become one of the best duelists in that school, wielding a powerful dragon deck that blocked many moves. When Reginald's generation entered, they choose me as one of the few tutors that would guide the new students, getting assigned to Sara, Alan, and Emily._

_The three of them had exceptional skills in dueling, they were a great generation, but one of them began to shine brighter than the others. With ease and speed, Sara grew up to become a candidate to the title I would eventually leave behind me when I graduated. Her skills as a duelist improved greatly, in their generation only two duelists were that outstanding as to give the best ones of my generation a great challenge, even capable of defeating them, those two were Sara and Reginald._

_By half of the year, Reginald came to me seeking some help, as he had heard I possessed the ability to see Duel Spirits. He was hoping I could help him overcome a dark one that had picked him, but at that time we were already training as Paladins, as well as I had my final exams to graduate. I told him I would find the way to help him, but time was never on our side. Soon after it, Reginald had developed a crush to Sara, he confessed to her and she didn't answer as she was unsure of her feelings. Soon thereafter, Alan and Emily had set us both Sara and me, which angered Reginald pushing him to join with the spirit he feared, that was the Archfiend Prince._

_Then it all began. Reginald started defeating every duelist in the school with ease, as he had acquired cards that improved his Archfiend theme, ranking as the third best duelist in school. He decided to challenge me to a duel which I accepted, but his new hatred and darkness were quickly consuming his heart._

_"Reginald, you must resist that darkness!" shouted Rafael as the duel was halfway already. He had the advantage in the field, controlling a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a White Horned Dragon._

_"Never! You stole everything from me, now I'll return you the favor!" replied Reginald angered "You promised to help me, that's what we humans do. Now I see it's nothing more than a hollow promise. I shall embrace this power and discover what I'm truly capable of with it!"_

_"Reginald, please stop this!" shouted Sara nervous, as she was staring at both of her friends in a desperate bet "This is not you Reginald, this is that Archfiend speaking! You must resist him!"_

_Reginald simply gritted his teeth in anger, turning back to Rafael "You have put her against me! I shall teach you your place!"_

_Rafael simply looked frustrated at Reginald "You did that on your own. I have no choice but to defeat you now! I tribute my two dragons to bring forth my best beast, Felgrand Dragon!" replied Rafael as his monsters became two energy spheres that joined up to allow the arrival of the brownish dragon lord, as it roared fiercely at its arrival._

_"Pathetic move, I knew you would bring a strong dragon, that's why I set up Trap Hole to get you against the ropes!" he said as the dragon fell to a hole, being destroyed as soon as it arrived, but Rafael simply smirked back at Reginald "What's with that foolish smile? Ready to surrender?"_

_"Not at all, because I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back Felgrand to the field!" replied Rafael, as Felgrand once again appeared from the ground, shining as Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit appeared behind it "Since my dragon returned from the grave, I can target a dragon in my graveyard and increase Felgrand's power by that monster's level times 200 points, allowing me to beat your checkmate move!" he shouted as Felgrand began harnessing the powerful beam in its mouth._

_"Felgrand attack with Burst Stream of the Dragon Lord!" the dragon then launched an improved version of Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack with a white stream in it, as it was about to collide with Reginald's archfiends._

_"I don't think this is a game; trap card open! Shift, I select my defense Darkbishop!" replied Reginald as his demon bishop was surprised, getting hit and destroyed by the impact as Reginald was starting his turn smirking "It was a nice game, but the time has come for you to hand over your title in school. I summon my ace, Dreadfulprince Archfiend to the field!"_

_"Dreadfulprince? That card can't be real!" replied Rafael nervous, as the demon prince's hologram began taking form "It can't be…what's with that thing?"_

_"Nice you ask. First, I don't need to pay LP by an archfiend card's effect." He said smirking as the Dreadfulprince lifted his sword "But the real fun begins with this card he handed me, he's the spirit I told you. I activate the spell card **Destructive Royal Storm**!" he said, as an image showing the shapes of Terroking, Infernalqueen and Dreadfulprince appeared. _

_"This card can only be activated if I have Terrorking, Infernalqueen, and Dreadfulprince Archfined in the field. By halving my LP, I can choose one of those three and tribute all other monsters in my field to strengthen the one I choose!" said Reginald as Terrorking, Infernalqueen, and a Skull Lightning were turned into dust absorbed by the Dreadfulprince, as its attack was greater than Felgrand's now and enough to end the duel "Go Dreadfulprince Archfiend, finish this duel at once!" he said as the demon swung his sword and cut in half Felgrand, with the resulting explosion wave hitting Rafael and reducing his LP to 0; Reginald simply remained there, smirking as Rafael fell to the ground unconscious._

* * *

Yusei immediately stopped his runner upon hearing that from Sara who looked a bit down, with her twin brother in the back part of her runner; the car where Jaden, Alexis, Akio and Lily were also stopped with them "So, you say that Rafael lost to Reginald the first time they met?" asked Yusei with Sara doing the same and nodding "It's something a bit hard to believe…since Reginald now says that he wants revenge after all his defeats."

"The main point is that Reginald's deck was easy to read for him after that first duel." replied Alan serious "He has made slight modifications ever since then; his deck remains the same up to today."

"However it has remains strong…" said Sara, looking down as she remembered the last days of school where she was forced to break up with Rafael "I fell to that deck too, never been able to face it again. The powers it has…are not common." She began shivering a bit. After a few minutes, they proceeded on their way to the Ccpac Apu unit.

* * *

Back to Leo and Luna's team, both twins were talking to what was to come, about the duels ahead, as Trudge simply listened to them, surprised they were still acting as if it was just another duel, but more eager and anxious "Innocent as they can be." said trudge smiling, as he turned to Tyranno "Why so serious? Even your friend is smiling with the twins." But Tyranno simply turned to Trudge, pulling then a smile "That motivation they feel it's like that of the army, kind of. No fear of what can come, going on ahead."

After that, Luna began spacing out, as if she had seen or heard seething somewhere around them; she saw a light and heard a sound through it, until she returned to her senses thanks to Leo "Luna, are you okay?" Blair also got worried for her "If you need to rest we can have a break here." Luna shook her head, as she began explaining "I've heard something, ever since we have come to Satellite. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling me."

"Could it be Ancient Fairy Dragon perhaps?" asked Leo, trying to figure out what was going on, with Trudge interrupting them "Hey, what's that of the Spirit World?" Leo turned to him and answered "Well, Luna is capable of communicating with Duel Monster's spirits."

Trudge immediately got a bit surprised, but still found it hard to believe, as they both argued who was right and wrong "I swear that's the problem with you kids." He said turning his head back to the road as Leo was annoyed "I swear that's why adults are hopeless." said Leo a bit angry.

Luna then began seeing Kuribon in the van, as the link between both worlds was taking place; Blair was a bit surprised, since she was able to see the monster but remained silent, as the only time she recalled ever seeing one was when Duel Academy was sent to the Domain of the Beasts "You say something is happening in the Spirit Realm, Kuribon? I understand." She added, as she was enveloped by a light and then disappeared when that same light was skyrocketing. The light could be seen from afar, as Yusei's team stopped by seeing it.

"Yusei, that's from…" said Alan worried

"I know Alan, it's from the direction Luna and the others went." replied Yusei, looking at the beam.

"Do you want to go and check on them Yusei?" asked Sara, as she moved her runner in front of Yusei's. Yusei simply nodded, as they headed there too.

Trudge had a hard time trying to control the van, pushing the brakes and stopping it forcefully to turn around and look at his passengers "What was that light?" he then saw Luna was gone "Wait, where's your sister Leo?" Leo simply remained calm, but a bit nervous too "I'm sure that light took her." Trudge got once again skeptical "Don't' tell me it has to do with the Spirit World please."

"Guys, we better pay attention." said Blair while looking around of her "Luna is nowhere to find…something happened when that light hit us." She then got nervous, as Leo and Trudge began panicking as if she had fallen from the van when the light hit them, or that a Dark Signer had kidnapped her. They split in three groups, searching for her all around the area, until Leo, along with Blair and Tyranno arrived to an open ruined area where the control unit was in front of them.

* * *

"I have waited for you, Signer." Said a man's voice from the shadows, as purple flames spread all around the area, forming the monkey geoglyph, as Devack stood out of his hideout, looking at Leo "Who are you? You're not the Signer I was expecting."

Leo immediately got angered, lifting his fist "And what if I'm not? I swore I would protect Luna no matter what!" Trudge arrived mere moments later, looking at how Blair and Leo got tangled in the flames, while Tyranno was left outside too.

"How foolish and naïve, or perhaps you're far too innocent to say so. Are you hoping to die right now?" asked Devack coldly and seriously, as Leo continued staying his ground "I mean it! Let's have this duel now!" he said pointing at Devack and looking fully determined "If I defeat you, then Luna won't have to go through such a dangerous task! Prepare to face me!" he added, as his duel disk turned on.

Devack, still looking serious moved his left arm, as his duel disk was turning on "I admire your enthusiasm, but only Signers can defeat us, Dark Signers, in a duel." He saw how Leo simply looked the same without giving in "Very well, come at me if you dare. It can't be helped." Both then got their 5 cards, staring at each other as they started the showdown "Duel!" they shouted in unison; not so long after, Yusei with Sara and Alan arrived too, watching the duel.

"Wait, why is Leo dueling that guy?" asked Sara dead worried, turning to Trudge "What's going on?" she asked, as Yusei began calming her down a bit.

"Leo challenged that guy to a duel, while the Dark Signer challenged him thinking he was Luna." replied Trudge serious "Leo accepted in order to protect Luna from the duel."

"I know he can handle the demands of this duel." Replied Yusei serious looking at the field "Anyways, where's Luna?"

"Long story having to do with a Spirit Realm, as they call that place." replied Trudge serious and a bit annoyed.

* * *

"Hey Tyranno." said Blair, as she pointed to the control unit "The unit is under no cover and I see no Dark General around, I'll take this opportunity to seize it and keep it guarded!" she shouted, heading there. Tyranno simply looked suspicious at the unit, thinking a moment "_How come a Dark General is not guarding it, unless…!" _he concluded, eyes widening as Blair was about to reach the control unit; he then picked up a stone from the ground "Blair, don't touch it, lookout!" he shouted, throwing the stone.

Blair simply got startled, as the stone flew above her, but then got perplexed as the stone blew up in fire and turned to cinders once it hit the unit, falling down to the ground startled and surprised "What a shame, I expected that to happen to you, little girl." said a female voice around the shadows. Right in front of Blair, a dark portal was opening, as Allure Queen was leaving it and arriving to the world "What a shame, I worked so hard in that barrier for a Paladin to touch it as you were about to do so."

"What was that for?" asked Blair, angrily "Don't call me girlie, you granny! I'm pretty skilled in duels and you wouldn't hold a chance against me!"

Allure Queen simply got angered, by being called a granny, closing her fist that didn't hold her staff, as an anger mark began forming in her head "What did you just say to me, insolent wench?" she said, pointing at Blair with her staff "You're a paladin that uses Lightsworns, that won't do enough on me girlie, would you bet your soul on it?"

"Don't call me a girlie!" replied Blair, annoyed "Now, step aside or prepare to face a Paladin's might! Pull out that barrier"

Allure Queen simply smirked evilly at Blair, as her staff disappeared to become a duel disk "Is that so? I've heard you didn't even become a Paladin, rather you just…" she said, laughing "were allowed in because you were a disaster at your tests!"

Blair then got angry as she stared at Allure, with some disappointment "Fine, we'll settle this in a duel then!" she added, turning on her duel disk. Allure did the same, smirking at Blair deviously as they both took positions "Let's duel!"

**Blair 4000 LP, Hand 5; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 5**

"I'll start the show! Draw!" shouted Blair as she got her card and looked at his hand. Things looked promising for her; she got Jain, Ryko, and the ace of the Lightsworns, Judgement Dragon in her opening hand and good support for the beginning "I'll start things off by activating the Field Spell, Realm of Light!" she shouted as they rose to the air in a castle in the sky. Blair got startled by it "W-what's going on?"

Allure Queen simply began laughing, as she looked at Blair "You surely are a novice. When a Shadow Duel against a Dark General starts, cards become real and we move around according to the field." She said giggling afterwards "It's priceless to see that reaction, never mind we just moved a bit thanks to your field, which became real now. We're still in the human world."

"Then I shall proceed setting a monster and a card. Your turn Allure!" replied Blair as her set card disappeared and calling off her turn. Allure Queen simply began giggling, annoying Blair "What's up with you now?"

"Nothing really." replied Allure getting her card "I was just curious how a Paladin could make such a low start. But anyways, let's keep up with the show, shall we? I'll start with the spell Double Summon, allowing me to bring forth an additional monster this turn to the field." She said, keeping a card in her hand "Now, I shall bring Allure Queen Lv 3 to the field!" she shouted.

"How can you even play yourself?" replied Blair in surprise, as a clone of the Dark General appeared in the field, smiling seductively but deviously at the same time "Try anything you want, I won't fall for simple tricks like that one!"

"Is that so? Oh my, what a rebellious little girl we have here." Replied Allure, placing her hand in her face, giggling behind it as Blair gritted her teeth "Well, what about this then? I shall activate now, Level Up! Allowing me to increase the level of my Lv 3 form" she said, as her clone in the field began shining as it grew a bit older, appearing then as a bit mature woman with low flames fading around her, as her staff and outfit were changed a bit "to bring forth, my now level 5 form!" added the Dark General, as she herself was enveloped by a strange aura, which left soon afterwards, as Allure Queen also increased in level to her clone's actual state.

"Now, that was fun. Time for me to bring forth Queen's Bodyguards to the field!" she added, as three red eyed men appeared in the field; wearing two of them a red uniform, while another one had a black one, swinging swords and pointing them at Blair "Next I activate the Continuous Spell, **Protecting the Queen_._**" She added, as a card with the image of the bodyguards in front of Allure Queen appeared in the field "This little spell helps me cover myself a bit more, but it must be activated when Queen's Bodyguards are on the field. Time for this showdown to start! I'll go for your face down monster now! Bodyguards, attack now!" she said, as the Bodyguard pierced the card with his sword, revealing a Ryko, as it growled at Allure, quite wounded.

"You unfortunately attacked my Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter!" said Blair smirking "With this buddy I send the top three cards from my deck to the Graveyard" she said as the three cards were sent and Ryko jumping on front of the Dark General "and now Ryko will destroy you!" she added, as the doggie tried to take the queen, but got blocked by one of the bodyguards disappearing both the bodyguard and Ryko, startling Blair "What did just happen now? Allure Queen was the target and even if that bodyguard sacrificed himself the other two are still here!"

Allure Queen simply began to giggle, ending in laughter at Blair and annoying the young blue haired Paladin "Pathetic indeed, maybe I forgot to mention that my spell allows me to sacrifice a Bodyguard per destruction attempt at me." She said smirking as the other bodyguards took positions "That means that I can tribute 3 times, until my Bodyguards run out, to avoid destruction girlie. Now it's time to strike down your LP, Queen's Bodyguards, attack her directly-!" she said, as her bodyguards stopped in front of Blair while a white haired wolf-man appeared in the field, howling and growling ferociously.

"Fortunately for me, one card sent by Ryko was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. When this fierce warrior is sent from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to the field! How's that?" Allure Queen simply began to giggle, as she stared at the beast.

"That won't work my dear, for I am Allure Queen after all." She said, as her staff began shining "Normally I activate this skill with temptation, but with half-breeds and beasts like Wulf I use this staff! Mind Control!" she shouted, as her staff glowed red with Wulf staring deeply at it, until the wolf's eyes turned red too, turning her back at Blair and joining Allure Queen.

"One at a time, I can force one of your soldiers into my service, either by magic or seducing it. Whichever the case, your beast works for me now!" she said, as Blair was quite surprised of how hard and bad the duel was going "I shall end my turn with a face down; your move Paladin."

Tyranno simply stared from below the ground, as Blair attempts were not budging at all "Come on Blair, right now you are not focused, but you need to if you wish to end this duel." He said, worrying for his friend.

"Right now it appears that Allure Queen is using her skills." Said Yusei, worried of what he saw; he had been watching Leo's duel and results weren't good either with the little kid, as he focused too much on his favorite combos rather than adapting to the opponent "It appears both Devack and Allure use any means to get control of their enemies monsters and use them against them."

* * *

**Blair 4000 LP, Hand 3; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 0**

"This is my turn then! Draw!" shouted Blair, trying to figure out something else to do "_Think clear Blair, I've got to handle this and show Jaden and the others I'm as skilled as Alexis and the rest of the Paladins._" She thought, seeing Allure Queen's field "_If I manage to get more Lightsworns in my grave Judgement Dragon will be able to storm the entire field, clearing it open for me…" _she then turned at Allure Queen, who was smiling deviously at her "_However she will still be around. With only 1500 Atk points, she will be easy to defeat. Let's try this then…"_ she said, choosing her card.

_(Background sound: Yusei's Battle theme, from Yugioh 5D's Duel Sound 1)_

"I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade!" she shouted smiling "By sending the 3 top cards of my Deck to the grave, I can add a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my Deck to my hand." She said, as her three top cards were sent to the grave "Now I'll add Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to my hand."

She then checked the cards in her graveyard and smiled as three were Lightsworns were there "Time for some further set up, I activate Solar Recharge! Discarding a Celestia in my hand, I'll be able to draw 2 new cards." She said as she got her cards "Finally, 2 more cards in my Deck are sent to the grave." She said, as her graveyard was glowing brightly.

"And now I have everything set up! I Special Summon Judgment Dragon to the field!" added Blair, as the white dragon appeared in the clouds of the realm, staring at the battlefield and descending to Blair's side "Now it's time for the pain to start! By paying 1000 LP I'll destroy every other card in the field, cutting down your combo of Bodyguards and Allure Queen!" she said, as the white dragon flew a bit high, harnessing flames within its mouth and sending them at the field.

"I still activate my continuous spell to save Allure Queen from this destruction!" shouted Allure Queen a bit nervous, as the bodyguard with black coat stood in front of the queen, getting consumed by the flames as the other cards and the face down that triggered, while disappearing.

"Not that it matters, for both of you actually." She said, while turning to Leo and Devack's duel.

* * *

Leo simply smirked at the monkey Dark Signer, a bit bruised by the attacks of the Dark Signer, but still hopeful he could turn the duel around. "I summon, Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" said Leo, as the yellow cell appeared "Now I call forth its special ability! By tilting the numbers from 1 through 6 in it, I can pick that many cards from the top of my Deck" he said, smiling confident as the numbers began tiling "and if there is a Morphotronic monster, level 4 or lower in those cards I can Special Summon it to the field!" he said, as Celfon stopped tilting in 3 "That's 3, let's see…" he said, as he picked the cards and saw Morphotronic Remoten "Now I'll bring, Morphotronic Remoten to the field!" he said, as a the MP3 player monster appeared in the field.

"Well, isn't that a tuner monster?" asked Devack smiling.

"It is, and now I activate the spell Level Mirroring, which makes Morphotronig Magnen Bar's level equal to that of your Magician of Ape, a level 3 monster!" he shouted, as the mirror showed the ape and magnen bar earned the bonus levels "Now, I'll tune up my level 3 Morphotronic Remoten, with my level 1 Celfon and now level 3 Magnen Bar!" shouted Leo, as the remoten turned into three energy rings surrounding the other machines, leaving their level stars "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" shouted Leo as the yellow dragon-like machine appeared in the field. Both Trudge and Yusei stared at Leo, quite amazed by his move, as Leo could turn the tables at Devack, even if he looked rather uncaring at that.

* * *

"Now I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to the field!" shouted Blair, as the white haired knight appeared in the field, swinging his sword around "Time to strike you down! I'll attack Allure Queen with Jain, which receives a bonus 300 battle points! Along with that, Jain and all other Lightsworn monsters will receive a 200 bonus for all Light Counters in my field spell!" she said, as Jain hit Allure Queen, but his attack didn't worked out, surprising Blair "Wait, what's up with that card? This time I was sure that it would be…" she said, as Allure Queen began laughing.

"You are no normal Paladin, are you?" she said cynically "Before your dragon hit the entire field with its effect, I activated the Waboku trap card." She said, showing again the image of the card, as both duel disks registered the activation of said trap "I won't lose LP or Allure either."

Blair simply gritted her teeth in annoyance, as her strategy was blocked once again "Fine, then I end my turn." She said, as both Judgment Dragon and Jain forced the top 6 cards of her deck into the grave "Because another Wulf was sent, I'm allowed to Special Summon it. Next, two Ligthsworn Sabres were sent. One is equipped to Jain and the other one to Wulf."

_(End of background sound: Yusei's Battle theme from Yugioh 5d's Sound Duel 1)_

* * *

Allure Queen simply laughed, as she got her new card, the only one in her hand "_This should do now._" She though upon getting her card "Now, because Allure Queen is equipped with your little beast, I can tribute her along with your card" she said, as Allure Queen held her staff, draining the energy of Wulf "for a level up now! Rise, Allure Queen Lv. 7!" she shouted, as the Wulf she recruited disappeared while Allure Queen evolved once again as an older version with similar clothes, yet wearing two clothes in her arms and a bigger staff appeared, smiling at Blair.

"Wait, where are you Dark General?" shouted Blair, as she lost sight of the Allure Queen that she was dueling.

"I'm still here youngling." Replied the queen, in the body of her duel monster "With my ultimate form ready, I have reached the true powers of my Dark General rank. The duel is still on and I activate my new ability!" she said, pointing at Judgment Dragon with her staff as her eyes and the orb in it began to glow in a blue light, as well as the dragon's eyes.

"No….not my best card!" shouted Blair as her dragon joined the ranks of Allure Queen.

"Pathetic little girl, it's because of this why Lightsworn Decks are useless. You rely so much in this dragon, that you fulfilled the summoning of it, but now I got full control of it, little girl." replied Allure Queen smiling deviously "Now your dragon works for me, but it is useless to me now." She said giggling, as she toyed around with her new card.

"Now I activate one of my trump cards. **Leeching of the Allure**!" she shouted as a continuous spell appeared, with the image of Allure Queen absorbing the energy of a Goblin Attack Force by her side "Now, with this card I can increase my own strength by the amount of the monster I have equipped by my own effect, in this case Judgment Dragon." She said calmly, as she began smirking while giggling deviously at Blair "Now, I'll bring this duel close to its end, by attacking Wulf!" she said, as she began harnessing energy in her staff "Allure Command! Judgment Dragon, attack with Flames of Punishment!" she said, as the white dragon harnessed searing flames and launched them at the wolf warrior, reducing it to cinders.

Blair tried to cover with her arms, as the impact of the attack reached her, her eyes narrowing at the force of the attack and getting surprised by it "_It…can't be…this attack became…too real!_" she thought as the force sent her backwards, almost to the flames of the geoglyph of Cusillu, while she gasped for some air, feeling it was blown away by the attack of her dragon, while her LP were dropping down by the attack to 2700.

Allure Queen simply stared at Blair, still smiling deviously as her eyes narrowing in amazement at Blair's misfortune "That's what you get by fighting someone out of your level." She said, turning to Devack and Leo, as Devack had placed the young twin in another predicament, with the calling of a Dark Tuner.

* * *

"Now I'm Dark Tuning my level 2 Dark Ape with my now negative level 5 Fighter's Ape!" he said, as the Dark Tuner left behind two dark stars that pierced the fighter ape and joined his now dark stars "The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Zeman the Ape King!" he concluded as the purple haired dark monkey appeared in the field, growling around with a staff of its own, while staring at Leo's dragon "Now I activate the Field Spell, Closed Forest!" added Devack, as the surroundings that weren't affected by the Realm of Light turned into a dark forest with ill trees growing around "Now, it's time to put an end to your misery kid. Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon now!" he said, as Zeman power increase "Closed Forest increases the attack power of Zeman for each monster in my graveyard, which means it outmatches your dragon completely now! Cursed Flare!" he shouted as Zeman shot a purple fire from it staff at Leo's dragon.

"Power Tool Dragon's ability activates! By sending the equipment it has, I can spare him from destruction!" replied Leo, as his dragon got covered by an aura from the spell card as it got hit by the flare attack.

"And yet, you will suffer from the attack." Added Devack, as the flares moved to Leo, wounding him a bit and taking away a few of his LP, until Power Tool Dragon blocked the attack that headed to Leo.

Allure Queen simply smiled deviously, giggling "You're in the same position girlie. You won't stand a chance now." She said turning to Blair, who was standing up again, determined to see through the duel "I'm merciful girl, I give you the chance to join our ranks; betray the Paladins and your life will be spared." She then smirked again "I will even make you my personal General when I become a Dark Lord!" she shouted, while Blair simply stared at her, nervous and shivering from the attack.

"I…" she said, trembling a bit, as she stared at the queen "_There's no way I can give up now but…how will I defeat her?"_ she asked herself in thoughts as Tyranno simply stared at her, helpless, gritting his teeth in disappointment of being capable of do nothing in Blair's current situation.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_LightLord92: Next time on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…_**

**_Blair: I've got to do this, I won't give up!  
Allure Queen: What a nuisance you are, I'll end this right now! Devack, stop toying around with that kid too!  
Devack: Don't tell me what to do. This duel will be over soon, he won't defeat me now.  
Leo: I won't…abandon my sister!  
Luna: Leo!  
Trudge, Yusei and Sara: Luna!  
Luna: Leo, I'll help you end this now, together we are unstoppable!  
Leo: Luna…we will for sure!_**

**_LightLord92: This and more next time in Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 46: Light Awakens; Guardian of the Spirits and the Princess of Light!_**

**_Blair: If they can…I will make it too!  
Woman: Please sister, let me guide you in this road ahead.  
Blair: Huh? Sister? But I'm only child.  
Allure Queen: No, impossible! It can't be her!  
Tyranno: Blair, you have awakened as a true Paladin of Light!_**

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

_**Past Memories, Rafael Vs Reginald**_

_****__**Destructive Royal Storm, Normal Spell Card, Image: Terroking at the front, with Infernalqueen and Dreadfulprince behind him, harnessing their powers.  
**_You can only activate this card when Infernalqueen Archfiend, Terrorking Archfiend and Dreadfulprince Archfiend are face up in the field. Select one of them and then tribute all other monsters you control. Increase the attack points of the selected monster by the total attack of all tributed monsters. During your End Phase, send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the total levels of the tributed monsters.

**_Duel between Blair and Allure Queen_**

**__****Protecting the Queen, Continuous Spell Card, Image: the Queen Bodyguards in front of Allure Queen, protecting her.  
**You can only activate this card when you have face up in the field an 'Allure Queen' monster and the Queen Bodyguards. For each face up Queen Bodyguards in the field, place 3 Bodyguard Counters in this card. If Allure Queen would be destroyed, you can remove a Bodyguard Counter from this card. If this card has no Bodyguard Counters, destroy it. If this card is destroyed by its own effect, destroy any Queen Bodyguards in the field.

_**Leeching of the Allure, Continuous Spell Card, Image: Allure Queen absorbing the energy of a Goblin Attack Force by her side, using her staff.  
**_As long as an 'Allure Queen' monster is equipped with an opponent's monster by her own effect, increase the attack points of that 'Allure Queen' by the original attack of the equipped monster.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter finished. Things will get a bit tricky from here on, but I expect to get chapters at least after 2 weeks of the last update. Until next time guys and thanks again for another chapter! Thanks again Okaami and DK15 for the help with this chapter!**


	47. Episode 46: Light awakens

**Hi everyone, back with the newest chapter of Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens. I know there is one mistake in these two last chapters, regarding the Lightsworn counter for Realm of Light, it is actually called Shine Counter, but I'm handling it as Light counter.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks agains for all your support!**

* * *

_LightLord92: __Previously, on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…_

_The Signers begin their march towards the control units they must take care of. However, on their way there Luna suddenly disappears as they get close enough to it. Leo is caught in a duel against Devack, trying to help her sister and protect her from them. Blair on the other hand, takes this chance to seize the unit, but to her surprise Allure Queen, one of the Dark Generals appears and tells her that she will get there by defeating her only. Two duels ensue, as the Paladins and Signers hope to defeat their opponents. Blair gets a nice start, but both she and Leo get answered by their opponents, getting in a dire situation. Now, on to the next chapter!_

_**Episode 46: Light Awakens; Guardian of the Spirits and the Princess of Light**_

**Blair 1****700 LP, Hand 3; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 0**

Blair calms down, finally recovering from the impact of the previous attack she suffered at the hands of Allure Queen and her support cards. The Dark General simply smiles, as she stares down at Blair with the Judgment Dragon she got from her outmatching anything Blair has "So, what's your answer little Paladin?" asked Allure Queen smirking, as Blair simply grits her teeth in annoyance "Will you serve me and my cause, pledging loyalty to me?"

"Never!" replied Blair angrily "I'm no coward to give up just like that! I've gone through many things to simply give up right now!" she said, looking down to the ground "Everyone is making their best to save the world…I…" she said, closing her fist, as she stared back at Allure Queen, strong willed "I'll do my part too, defeating you Dark General! For Jaden and the others!"

"Jaden, right?" asked Allure Queen, as she got information out of Blair with her not aware of it "And tell me, is this Jaden someone you cherish?" she asked, smirking as Blair simply startled of her asking that "Do you…love him?"

"Blair, don't listen to her!" shouted Tyranno as he noticed the blue haired girl's face turning a bit to sadness "She's trying to deceive you, don't listen to her lies!"

"Silence human!" replied Allure Queen, as she sent a fire ball towards Tyranno, until it exploded at the flames of the geoglyph while Tyranno tried to cover from it "You will talk only when I speak to you, human scum." She replied, turning again to Blair "So little Blair, what kind of feelings do you harbor towards that guy?"

Blair simply remained silent, looking down as she began thinking of Jaden, and how she saw him kissing Alexis when they met again in Duel Academy. She simply turned her sight towards the Dark General, looking seriously at her, as Allure Queen simply had a satisfaction smile "He…he's somebody I can trust…I-" she said, quickly interrupted by the Dark General.

"What a shame. That's the main reason you joined the Paladins right?" asked Allure Queen, as Blair simply looked astonished "To make him see you differently, as a woman that can be of help to him." She then smirked deviously as she giggled lowly "You know, I could give you the force you need to make him be your man. You just need to forfeit this duel and pledge loyalty to me." She added as Blair looked astonished "You don't have to answer right now. Give yourself some time, but when this duel is over, whatever happens depends on your reply." She added looking at Blair "I end my turn setting another card. Your move." She said, as Blair was hesitant to continue the duel against the queen.

* * *

**Blair 1****700 LP, Hand 3; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 0**

"_Could it mean…I could be with Jaden then?"_ she said in thoughts, quickly shaking her head "_No, I won't listen and fall to her cheap tricks, you've got to focus!" _she started watching the cards her opponent had in play now, paying close attention to any opening in Allure Queen's strategy, exploiting it to get rid of her cards in a move "My turn, draw-!" she said, as she got her card, noticing herself trembling "_No…could it be that…she planned this from the beginning? Planting this fear and confusion…within me?"_ she said in thoughts, staring at the Dark General who was giggling and smirking deviously "_I've got to…find a way to get through… _To begin with, I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" said Blair, as bright swords feel in Allure Queen's field while she looked rather emotionless "That will stop you for a while, next I change Jain to defense position and end my turn!" she said, while Jain simply took a defensive stance, while Blair had to send two more cards from her deck to the grave.

"One way or another, defending or attacking," said Allure Queen, readying to take her card "this duel will be over! My turn, draw!" she said, smirking as she got her card "Now I won't play handless at all. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to get two more cards from my Deck!" she said, while getting her cards, as Blair simply looked rather surprised "You do wonder why I have this card and it was activated, when in official duels it won't." said Allure Queen smirking "You should know that our duel disks were specially designed to avoid being registered in the Dueling Terminal system that Kaiba Corp developed some years ago. That means we aren't affected by your banlists!"

* * *

"That means they can have up to 3 of any card!" shouted Tyranno angered, while sending an anger stare at the queen, while Allure Queen simply smiled deviously.

"That's not fair and you know it!" shouted Blair, while Allure Queen began laughing at her and Tyranno.

Yusei and Sara simply stared at that duel, feeling the obvious disadvantage in which Blair was placed in while Tyranno kept cheering for her "If this goes on….Blair won't last long." Said Sara, looking down as Trudge, Tyranno and Yusei turned to her "Allure Queen is just stalling now; she doesn't need to fight. Either she will let Blair's deck worn out on its own, as the moment she draws and there are no more cards she will lose; or she will continue sending her ruthless attacks, allowing fear to take root in Blair's heart and mind or defeating her."

Yusei gritted his teeth in anger, as he knew the price of a duel like that would take a real big toll on Blair "There must be something we can do to help her…" he said, turning to Leo's duel as the brave twin and his dragon were also enduring tough battles against Devack, as Zeman was striking him down little by little, wounding both of them "Leo is not doing well either, things will get out of control if we don't do something."

Sara simply shook her head, still looking down "Blair and Leo are the only ones that have something to do. If they really have this choice, then they will see this one through. I don't like seeing it like that, but it's the only thing left to believe for now."

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Tyranno, concerned as his eyes reacted to the dinosaur DNA he had "She will be lost in shadows and that's something we can't allow to happen! There has to be a way to help her!" he kept saying, turning back to Blair's duel.

Sara looked at both Leo and Blair, as they were not only being attacked by their opponents physically, but mentally too. The duels they faced were a real test for them "_Ilyan, if you can hear me please watch over both of them._" said Sara, joining hands as praying.

"What is she doing now?" asked Trudge, a bit caught off-guard by that as Yusei turned to him.

"According to Sara and the legends of the Paladins, the three paladins that awakened as Legendary Warriors in the first war against darkness are now known as angels to them. She's probably asking for Ilyan to help both Leo and Blair in their duels."

Trudge simply looked rather annoyed, as it sounded to him similar to the Spirit World idea "Come on, there's no Spirit World nor angels or demons. This is a simple duel, that's all."

"You won't be agreeing with that idea for long." replied Yusei, turning to Leo's duel "You'll soon understand it, just wait a moment."

* * *

Allure simply continued laughing at Blair and Tyranno's reaction, calming down after a while "You will agree with me in the fact that this is a war between light and darkness." She said, staring seriously at Blair "And as you humans say, in war, as in love my dear Blair, there are no restrictions." She said, smiling as her duel disk allowed her to draw her two new cards "Now, on with the duel. I don't need any other monster, but I will set one and end my turn."

**Blair 1****700 LP, Hand 3; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 1**

"Here I go again!" shouted Blair, while planning something "_The first turn is gone, but I still have to figure out a way to destroy her Lv. 7 form._" She thought while staring at Allure Queen's field, thinking up of something "_For now I'll try to recover cards, that may be the only way for me to be safe, but how?"_ she asked, while sensing a presence around her.

"_Release your true power, the power of light lies within you."_ said a female voice, while Blair got surprised of it "What was that voice, just now?" asked Blair surprised "Anyways, I'll set one card. End of my turn." she said, as a face own appeared right in front of her and she sent two more cards from her deck to the grave.

Allure Queen draw her card, while smiling a bit "Time for the last warning to come. I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" she said smiling deviously, as Blair looked quite frustrated while Allure Queen got her two new cards, smirking evilly "Time for pain. If I can't attack you at the moment, then I'll simply force the situation, girlie." She added while holding one of her cards right in front of her eyes, turning it around.

"I activate a card, **Command of the Queen**!" she shouted, while showing a card with the image of Allure Queen pointing at a dragon while it began to shine with a purple aura "With this card, I can activate one of two new effects granted to Allure Queen; one allows me to force an opponent's monster to attack Allure Queen, regardless of battle position and turn; the other one simply allows Allure Queen to survive an attack when unequipped." she said, while turning to Judgment Dragon "However, I must tribute a monster equipped to me after the battle, like Judgment Dragon!" she said, pointing with her staff at Jain.

"Now Jain, Paladin of the Lightsworn, come and attack me!" she said, as Jain was forced to attack position and headed to strike Allure Queen, who still had Judgment Dragon's power "Come and bring closer the finale of this duel!" she shouted, as Jain tried to attack, as Allure Queen locked the sword with her staff while Judgment Dragon incinerated Jain in an instant, as Blair's LP decreased from 1700 to 600, while Blair looked in despair as her paladin and the dragon in command of the Dark General disappeared.

"Now you see? The Lightsworn clan may be powerful, but they are useless right now." She said, smirking as Blair looked in despair, losing hope while Allure held another card "This…can't be…is this really…as far as…I can go…?" she asked, barely standing consciously, as she tried to stand up, quite weakened.

"I activate** Decoy of the Queen**, whichallows me to discardan Allure Queen monster whenever mine is going to be destroyed." She said as the image of a woman that resembled Allure Queen was seated on the throne while the real one was hiding** "**The time has come for you to choose young Paladin, will you serve my every command and have whatever you desire the most?" said Allure Queen, leaving her hand open towards Blair "Or will you perish fighting a meaningless battle that has nothing to do with you? The choice is yours and the time to make it, is upon you!" she then smirked, as Devack was starting his turn too "And that kid won't be able to carry on any longer. This is the end for both of you actually."

* * *

Devack got his card, while staring at Leo "I must thank you for getting rid of Zeamn kid," he said as Leo looked a bit confused "because now I have all the requirements to bring forth my Earthbound Immortal!" he said, while laughing and showing the card he got, Cusillu "I release the two set cards that are treated as monsters!" he shouted as both cards became light orbs flying in the sky and colliding with each other, as an explosion surged revealing the heart of the Earthbound Immortals "Don't fear the sacrifice. Since you are my opponent your soul is sparred kid." He said grinning deviously "The sacrifices I will use are the souls of the spirit's harnessed by Zeman and the Fiend armies! Descend now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" shouted Devack as the flames of the geoglpyh were harnessing as the souls of the spirit world were being absorbed by the heart until it blew up in a purple ray, as dust and earth were stirring up as Cusillu was rising from the ground, leaving in plain sight the yellow schemed monkey.

"Being an Earthbound Immortal; insects, like that toy dragon, are no match for him, they can't even touch it, but also Trap and Spell cards are useless against them! In addition, since I have 8 monsters in my graveyard, which means my Field Spell increases Cusillu's power by 800!" he added as Cusillu began growling as a monkey, with the power boost "Now, curse yourself or misfortune for intruding in a fight between gods! Cusillu, finish him off now!" he said as Cusillu closed its fist and lifted it, readying for the last blow.

"Not so fast, I activate Power Converter's effect! By sending it to the graveyard I receive LP equal to Power Tool Dragon's attack, sparring me some LP at least!" replied Leo worried, as his LP got to 4000, barely escaping defeat, as Leo got hit by the earth that was pulled up by Cusillu's impact "I…can't lose…I…if I fail…Luna…" he said, barely standing up with enough strength leftover.

Moments later, a light sphere began appearing near to Leo, startling everyone around "What in the world is that thing?" asked Allure Queen suspecting something bad from it, until Luna began appearing, startling Allure Queen while Devack smirked as the Paladins simply looked relieved to see her again "I-impossible!" shouted Allure Queen "Devack, you said she wouldn't come back ever!"

"Silence witch!" shouted Devack, simply staring at Luna who was now helping Leo to stand up again "You fought…getting hurt this bad? Even…facing a Dark Signer." asked Luna, as Leo began standing slowly with his twin sister.

"I thought…I would take care of him…before you returned…" replied Leo, with some tears forming in his eyes "I knew…I would never be a hero…"

"No Leo!" shouted Luna, as she too had tears forming in her eyes, while staring happily at her brother "You came this far…just to help me...you're the best a hero could be!" she replied, hugging him, as they began to calm down when Devack called them.

"Now that the gang is all here," he said grinning evilly and pointing at Luna "You will fall prey to my Earthbound Immortal, young Signer!"

"So you were the one controlling Zeman to collect all those spirits souls." Replied Luna serious "I won't ever forgive you for hurting all those spirits and even the person I hold most dear!" she shouted, while she took Leo's duel disk "I will fight you in my brother's stead now!"

"Come and do your worst then, little Signer." Replied Devack laughing.

* * *

Blair simply breathed heavily, as her will was fading away now. She turned to Tyranno and Leo, noticing the young kid was still fighting, even if he was against the ropes; while his friend looked at her and supporting her.

"Hey Blair, don't start having second thoughts!" shouted a voice she recognized, as the lights of a car began to be seen from a distance. Chazz's car arrived shortly, driven by Akio as Jaden jumped from it "Don't falter now! Remember that a duel is not over until the last card is played, you still cards in your deck so you can pull off something!"

**Blair 200 LP, Hand 3; Allure Queen 4000 LP, Hand 2**

"I'll still go on." Replied Blair smirking eagerly, preparing her draw "This one will define everything now; I just hope I get something that helps me get through." She simply pulled her card, as she felt a presence by her side, the same she felt moments before "_Trust in your skills and let light guide your hand, sister._" said the female voice again, as Blair got her card, closing her eyes and pulling it to her face, as she saw the card "I will play the Pot of Avarice now! By shuffling back 5 monsters from my graveyard, I can pick two new cards from my Deck!" she shouted, as she selected her 2 Jains, Wulfs and Celestia as she readied for the next draw "_This is it, please, let it count." _She thought as she pulled her two cards, and saw them.

One was a Lightsworn Recharge, which would fill up again her graveyard for Judgment Dragon, but the other one was a card new to her eyes; a card with the image of a girl that seemed to be her, but older, with white robes and a sheathed rapier in her skirt belt, while holding a staff "_What is this card? I don't recall ever putting it in my Deck…" _she told to herself in thoughts, as she heard the female voice again as it was taking form by her side.

"_I always looked forward to the day we could meet, sister." _ Said the spirit of the card she got, getting startled a bit but calming down quickly "_You've done a wonderful job without recurring to the powers of our clan, but the time to show your true potential has come, little sister." _said the woman smiling at Blair, while she looked really confused "_Just play my card, and I'll take care of the rest."_

"Well, I have nothing more to less." She said, readying the card "I summon, **Laila, Lightsworn Heir**!" shouted Blair, as the woman that resembled her but was a bit older appeared in the field, swinging her staff while pointing it at Allure Queen; packing 700 attack points and 1200 defense points, as a level 3 fairy light attributed tuner monster.

"No…impossible!" shouted Allure Queen startled, with her gaze at Laila and some sweat drops rolling in her face "Why…this is not fair!"

Laila simply stared at her, almost pitying Allure Queen "Allure Queen, to think you actually joined the ranks of the Fiends." She said, serious, pointing her staff at Allure "You dared threaten my sister and her companions, now you will be passed judgment by justice!" she said, as her staff began shining.

"What's going on now?" asked Allure Queen, as the ground began shaking a bit.

"When **Laila **is summoned, I'm allowed to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." Replied Blair, picking the cards and sending them away, as the graveyard began glowing "And if a Lightsworn monster goes there, I'm allowed to Special Summon it immediately. The one sent this time was a level 4 Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" added Blair as the black haired woman with white robes and a staff appeared in the field.

"There is still something I don't get tough…" said Blair, curious, as Laila turned to her "How can you be my sister? I am a single child after all."

"You see Blair, we spirit guides came to call a few people of the human world siblings, due to a simple fact." Replied Laila, as Allure Queen simply looked rather nervous "There are times, in which a spirit in our realm is born at the same time a human is born, normally making a bond between both beings. In this case, tough I look older due to the fact of different time flow; we were born the same day, which granted us with a bond." She then giggled a bit continuing with her story "We must aid each other to grow stronger, in this case when any of us reaches our full potential, the other one will too. That's why the time for you to awaken as a Paladin, has come." Blair simply gazed at her spiritual sister, smiling at her.

* * *

Back to Devack's duel against Luna, Devack thought he had the upper hand with his Earthbound Immortal, summoning forth the card he took in a fashion from Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon to his field; Luna wanted to save her dragon, playing a bit to defense with Power Tool Dragon that Leo summoned, hoping to get the draw to rescue her dragon.

"Cusillu, finish off that toy dragon now!" ordered Devack, as his Earthbound Immortal readied its hand fist attack against the dragon, until Luna stopped it and turned the tables.

"I activate Limiter Removal! With this card, the attack of machine monsters is doubled for this battle!" shouted Luna, as Cusillu got destroyed in the attack against the mechanic dragon.

"Maybe I underestimated you two, little kids." Replied Devack angrily "But now by tributing Ancient Fairy Dragon, I can resurrect Cusillu and even half your LP!" shouted Devack angrily, as Luna got hit by the Earthbound effect, with Cusillu returning to life.

"Luna, you okay?" asked Leo, as his sister was almost falling.

"I'm fine, the real fight…can now begin." She said, worrying Devack a bit "I knew you would try to do something like that, reason for which I set up…a card to get back my dear friend!" she added, as she revealed her trap card "Activate, Respect Synchron! This card allows me Special Summon to my field a Synchro monster that was sent to the graveyard through a card effect you control. Which means I can get back Ancient Fairy Dragon now, ignoring summoning conditions!"

"Impossible?" shouted Devack, as the Signer Dragon finally appeared at long last in the field, back to her master and the side of the heroes.

"Darn it…" said Allure Queen shivering "If those twins and this little girl release they real power…we'll be goners!"

"Then you should be ready for this!" shouted Blair, catching off-guard Allure Queen.

* * *

(_Background Sound: Yu-Gi-Oh! 2011: Over The Nexus NDS Story Mode Duel Music 2 - Five Stars_)

"I'm tuning my level 4 Lightsworn Sorceress, with my level 3 Lightsworn Heir!" shouted Blair, as Laila raised her staff, turning herself into three white energy rings that surrounded the sorceress "To protect justice pierce darkness with rays of light! I call thee, spiritual sister to face evil and defeat it! Synchro Summon! Sister of light, **Lyla, the Lightsworn Princess**!" shouted Blair, as the blue haired woman appeared in the field, with royal white robes and a pair of leggings, a mid-length skirt and a white cape, while equipped with shoulder and breast armor, as well as armor boots, wielding a mid-length rapier with a paladin crest, as well as the stave she carried as the heir of the Lightsworn clan.

"Impossible…the real heir of the Lightsworn…has awakened…" said Allure Queen, quite perplexed.

"That's right! And now I activate **Princess Laila's **effect!" added Blair as Laila lifted her staff in the air "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I'm allowed to place Light Counters on her up to the number of Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard!" she said, as her graveyard began to glow "Right now, 6 Lightsworn monster lie in my graveyard, which means Laila gets 6 counters!" she said, as 6 light spheres entered Laila's stave, as her strength increased "Now, by removing two Light Counters in my field I can resurrect two monster from my Graveyard!" added Blair eagerly, as Laila used two of her counters.

"Spirits of the fallen, heed my call. I request you to return to the battlefield, in order to protect the world from darkness! Resurrection!" she said, as a Jain and Judgment Dragon reappeared in the field.

"But…Judgment Dragon can't be brought back from the graveyard!" replied Allure Queen nervous.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I can ignore the summoning conditions of the selected monsters." Said Blair smirking "And now, my Realm of Light has 7 counters, Laila has 4 of them. That gives me a total of 11 counters, from which Laila gets a bonus of 200 attack points for each one!" she said, as Laila's attack power rose from her original 1900 to 4100 points, Jain had 2500, while Judgment Dragon packed its full 3000 points, which meant only one thing.

"Now Jain, attack Allure Queen Lv 7 with Lightsworn Slash!" shouted Blair, as her paladin simply jumped to strike down the Dark General.

"It won't be that easy for you! I activate **Decoy of the Queen's **effect, by discarding an Allure Queen Lv 3 to spare my life this turn!" she shouted, as Jain simply pierced the spirit of the Allure Queen Lv 3, while the Dark General's points fell by 1000.

"Now, I'll attack with Laila! Go, Paladin Light Strike!" shouted Blair, as the blue haired paladin simply took her rapier and lifted it to the sky, quickly sliding through the ground to slash right through Allure Queen Lv 7 to destroy her as a monster, as well as taking away most of her LP, leaving her wide open for the finale "And to end this, Judgment Dragon attacks you directly! Game!" shouted Blair smiling, as her dragon simply threw a fire ball at the Dark General, consuming her for good this time as she disappeared, with the barrier that surrounded the control unit.

Far from the duel field, Garlandolf simply grinned, as Roman turned to him "What happened now, Dark General?"

Garlandolf simply laughed deviously "One of my men has been defeated while one of yours is about to be taken down too. Those Paladins and Signers are no easy prey as we thought."

Roman simply smiled deviously, as he talked into his mind "_That will make things interesting for me. I have score to settle with Yusei after all, a score that has 17 years of existence."_

"I…really did it…" said Blair, as the Shadow Duel ended, with Allure Queen nowhere to be found "I really did it! I won and I have awakened as a Paladin of Light!"

"_Sister, this victory is the proof you needed._" Added Laila, taking spiritual form again "_I'll be always watching over you, that's my duty after all."_

"_Thanks for all the help Laila, I mean sister."_ Replied Blair, through her mind, as she turned to the twins that were still fighting against Devack.

"It's our turn, draw!" shouted both twins getting the card, which was the key to their victory "First, Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect allows me to destroy a field spell, giving us 1000 LP for it!" said Luna, as Ancient Fairy began charging her attack "Plain Black!" shouted Luna, as her dragon used her skill to disappear the field spell card, disabling all skills of an Earthbound Immortal and regaining some LP in the process.

"Way to go Luna!" shouted Trudge amazed by her move.

"Without the field spell, an Earthbound Immortal gets is skills cancelled out." Added Yusei.

"Which means Luna and Leo can beat that guy for good this time!" shouted Alan, impatient by the closure of the duel.

"Then we activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to get a new equipment!" shouted Leo, as Luna got the random card "We equip Power Tool Dragon with Rocket Pileder…" said Leo as Luna continued "and Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon!" they said as Luna's dragon got a special white band, while Power Tool Dragon got a rocket adaption to its arm weapons "Power Tool Dragon, attack Cusillu with your new weapon!" shouted Leo, as his dragon went heads on against the Earthbound Immortal, using its rocket arm, resulting in a great explosion and with Cusillu intact.

"What a foolish move. You want to die that badly?" asked Devack, as Cusillu still remained in the field.

"Not at all!" replied Leo.

"Power Tool Dragon is not destroyed thanks to its equip card, but Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's attack is reduced by Power Tool's power!" added Luna, as dust disappeared, revealing a Cusillu with a huge hole in its chest, resulting from the explosion and with an attack power of 800.

"Impossible!" replied Devack, knowing what was to come now.

"And since Ancient Fairy Dragon was equipped with Pain to Power, my dragon receives a bonus equal to the damage from the previous fight!" added Luna, as her dragon was strong enough to take down the Dark Signer and the Earthbound Immortal this time "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" she said, as her dragon began flying high in the sky, charging energy into her wings this time "Eternal Sunshine!" said Luna, as her dragon released all tha tenergy into a single shining blast that ended the duel for good, getting the first victory against the Dark Signers.

_(End of Background Sound: Yu-Gi-Oh! 2011: Over The Nexus NDS Story Mode Duel Music 2 - Five Stars)_

* * *

"You did it Luna!" shouted both Leo and Blair, as the geoglyph faded away with Devack lying in the ground unconscious. They were later joined by Yusei's team, Trudge and Akio's team.

"Thanks guys, now with this the Spirit World is sure to be back to normality." She replied, smiling a bit "I'm sorry if I worried everyone."

"Not at all Luna." Said Jaden smirking and with his usual pose "You really showed him who's the boss! Way to get your game on!"

"Pathetic…" said Devack, barely standing up and catching off-guard our heroes. He stood up, but immediately began turning into a pitch black color, while approaching Luna to take her with him, however Leo and Yusei pull her away, while Jaden immediately summons Elemental Hero Neos to keep him in bay if needed, however the Dark Signer's body was now dusting away, as he was about to fall "I'm sorry…Master Roman…" he said, before falling and disappearing in dust, scaring the entire team of what had occurred.

Once they calmed down, Luna places Ancient Fairy Dragon's card in the control unit, as it began reacting. Luna got outside of it with Yusei and the team, as the unit got buried in the ground. Right away after that, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appeared in spirit form right in front of everyone, fully confirming the existence of the Spirit World to those still doubting.

"Sure, these things must be holograms that are still active." said Trudge, still not believing, until Ancient Fairy Dragon stared at him.

"I'm not hologram, Tetsu Ushio Trudge." Said Luna's dragon, completely scaring Trudge to the point he simply fell backwards, fainting "Luna, in name of the Spirit World we thank you for keeping your promise and fulfilling it."

"Yet, there still remains the problem of the Fiends." Added Regulus anxious "We will aid you and the Paladins in whatever we can." Added Regulus, as both him and Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared, returning to Luna's cards.

"Well, that makes it 1 out of 4." Added Alan.

"That's right." added Yusei, turning to the now bigger team "We must proceed to the next one. I must face Kalin in the Giant's control unit.

"Right!" shouted the entire team, as they geared up for the challenge ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Domino City's apartment building where Rafael and his friends were staying, some strange shadow was sneaking into Rafael's room, searching the entire area, accidentally turning on a security alarm Rafael left, which activated the dueling system.

"_Intruder alert__. Security duel program activated. This is only a warning, leave now and don't return."_ Said a female vice computer.

"Really? Did he really think such a stupid dueling program would scare me off?" asked the hooded man that intruded into the apartment, taking a card form his deck "Skull Lightning Archfiend, show this program what you're capable of!" shouted the man, as the monster took real form, releasing a powerful shockwave that hit the CPU of the security system.

"_Warning. Warning. Malfunction in the system. Energy overload…"_the security program said, as it turned off automatically due to the overload of electricity, almost getting the main unit roasted.

"Pathetic, indeed. You can return now Archfiend." said the man, as the spirit disappeared. He quickly went to the closet where Rafael kept his possessions, looking for something desperately while throwing anything that was not what he looked for away. After some moments of searching, he finally found a small blue box with an electronic lock and a key lock.

The man simply hacked the electric one, then used the key to open the box, staring deeply at the three cards that were inside the box "Finally….after years of failing in my quest to find them…I finally got the cards of the Wicked Gods!" said the man, taking off his hood to reveal Reginald, smirking deviously "Now, all that remains is to look for the temple. Finding it will grant me absolute power over this world!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Yusei: We must find the next control unit, but wait another Geoglyph?  
Sara: I never heard there was a Killer Whale geoglyph.  
Greiger: Time for the Goodwin and Yliaster to pay for their deeds!  
Crow: Cut the chase and simply accept my duel Dark Signer, I have some score to settle with you to save the kids!  
Yusei and Sara: Crow! You're still alive!  
Crow: Hey Yusei and Sara; different time, different environment and you still need Crow's help. Good to see you okay guys.  
Rein: Akio, Lily, good to see you two here.  
Akio and Lily: Rein! What are you doing with the Dark Generals?**_

_**LightLord92: This and more, next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 47: A friend's rescue; Revival of the Shadow Lord Demias!**_

_**Rein: Akio…Lily…I need you guys…to defeat me!  
Akio: Rein, hold on a moment! I'll help you no matter what pal!**_

* * *

**New Cards of the Day**

**Lyla, Lightsworn Heir; Effect Tuner Mons****ter; Fairy Type monster, Level 3; Atk 700, Def 1200; Light Attribute.**

When this card is summoned, you can send two cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard. Special Summon a 'Lightsworn' monster sent by this effect.

**Lyla, Lightsworn Princess, Effect Synchro Monster; Fairy Type Monster, Level 7****; Atk 1900, Def 2400; Light Attribute.**

Lyla, Lightsworn Heir+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

This card type is also treated as a Warrior type monster. For each Light Counter on your side of the field, this card gains 200 Atk points. When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Light Counter on this card for each Lightsworn in your graveyard. Once during your Main Phase, you can remove up to 5 Light Counters from your side of the field, you can Special Summon that same number of monsters from your Graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions. As long as 'Realm of Light' is face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Command of the Queen, Normal Spell Card (****Allure Queen pointing at a dragon while it began to shine with a purple aura).  
**Activate one of the following effects:  
Once per turn, any "Allure Queen" monster cannot be destroyed by battle while unequipped.  
Once per turn, you can select a Defense position monster your opponent controls; change the battle position of the selected monster and that monster must attack an "Allure Queen" monster.

**Decoy of the Queen, Continuous Spell Card (a woman that resembled Allure Queen was seated on the throne while the real one was hiding****).  
**By discarding a monster with "Allure Queen" in its name, if any "Allure Queen" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it won't be destroyed once during this Battle Phase.

* * *

**Well, that's today's episode for now. Hope you liked it and as for the sister thing between Sara and Laial, it's more of the spiritual or caring way to call someone, they are not biological sisters.**

**Anyways, thanks for your continuous support and hope you keep reading this fanfic, don't be afraid to review! Until next time!**


	48. Episode 47:Revival of Shadow Lord Demias

***Sigh* Sorry for tardinness everyone, really tight up in schedules with projects, exams and college duties that I have been slowing down most of the thigns I usually do. Anyways, here's another chapter of Paladins of Light, hope you like it!**

* * *

_**LightLord92: We proceed today with, Episode 47: A friend's rescue; the revival of Shadow Lord Demias!**_

* * *

_**Satellite, Old Momentum B.A.D. Area**_

Deep in the main Ener-D Reactor, Roman simply looked at the dark sky, knowing that Devack had failed, but also feeling something wrong in the air. He then turned around, to see Rein walking towards him "Is something amiss, Master Roman?" asked Rein, with red colored eyes at his leader, who simply shook his head.

"Nothing really." He answered, still looking at the direction of Domino City "It's just that…I think I felt some evil presence awakening."

"Me too." Replied Rein seriously, turning back to Roman "It's as if darkness had been awakened from a long slumber." He said, quickly shaking his head "But it can't be the Wicked Gods, they are in possession of the Paladins. It must have been Lord Cusillu, possibly released and then sent back to shadows, since that feeling is gone now."

Roman simply remained serious looking, as he turned back, with a chandelier with a candlestick having three candles, with one extinguished "The Signers will pay for what they have done soon enough. Anyways Rein, how is our 'guest' doing so far?"

Rein simply began laughing deviously, as he smirked at Roman "Actually, I've found some interesting results in my recent research master. This man could be an excellent guinea pig to test out my theory." replied Rein laughing as he whispered a few things to Roman.

After parting ways, Roman headed to the cell where their 'guest' was being held, opening it up to see Greiger inside, as he followed Roman to the main reactor, stopping by the middle part of it "Greiger, you attempted to assassinate Rex Goodwin, director of New Domino's City Security Maintenance Burea. For that crime, you have been sentenced to execution." He said, making a break and turning around to see Greiger, showing off an evil grin as his hood fell down showing him his face "The sentence will be carried out!"

Greiger simply looked serious, staring at the bottom of the reactor "What's this?" he asked coldly, with no fear. Roman simply smirked at him.

"It is called the 'Doors of the Underworld'. It leads to the land of the dead." Replied Roman, still grinning deviously.

"Doors of the Underworld, huh?" replied Greiger, a bit skeptic of it.

Roman got near to him, still with that smirk in his face "Yes, and you're about to die and gain new found power within them…" he stopped, widening his grin "as a Dark Signer!" Greiger got a bit surprised of hearing that, as Roman continued his speech "The flames of vengenance that you harbor inside you must still be ablaze. Let the memories come back of how your siblings were burned down to nothing! Your homeland that got purged from the world! All of that was work of Goodwin and the Crimson Dragon." He added, as Greiger closed strongly his fists in anger.

"That's right…" he said, sweating a bit from the memories coming back and his anger building up "My siblings…my hometown…All his doing!" he shouted, as he brought back the memory of that day in which his attempt was foiled up, as well as his discovery of what happened to his town "I won't let Goodwin get away with this!" he said, eyes narrowing as his anger was turning to blind rage, as Roman was getting away from him.

"Embrace that sorrow and fury as you die, and gain that new found power within you." Said Roman, as some kind of trap door activated below Greiger, as he fell right to the reactor, while a giant spider lurked in the upper area of the reactor, shooting a string of thread at Greiger, as it surrounded Greiger's neck holding him right above the reactor while Roman stared smirking at him "Heed my words. If the flames of vengeance take ahold of your soul, one that nears death, have not worn out yet then rise to my voice! I'm granting you one more chance to fight Goodwin. To do so, you shall become a Dark Signer and defeat Yusei Fudo, warrior of the Crimson Dragon!" he shouted, as Greiger still clinged to life unconsciously.

"Defeat…Yusei Fudo…" he said in a low voice, as he felt death embracing him at any moment "For my…siblings….and to…take revenge…on Goodwin…one more time…I must defeat…Yuse Fudo…" he said, as the reactor's energy was starting to act strangely.

"Then let this life be reincarnated as that of a Dark Signer!" shouted Roman, as the reactor shot a stream of waves right above, enveloping Greiger completely as it resurrected him with the birthmark of a killer whale.

Roman simply stared there at the experiment, as Rein appeared behind him, smirking deviously "_It __seems __my __theory __was __right __after __all.__The __Dark __Signers __feed __on __the __flames __of __vengeance.__"_ He said mentally, only smiling as a thought came to him "_With __this __power__…__my __true __body __shall __be __restored __as __well __as __my __powers __as a__Shadow __Lord__!__" _he added as he spoke finally "Marvelous." He said, still smirking evilly "To believe this power is one without comparison…now I see why we failed in our conquest centuries ago. This time we won't fail, the Wicked Gods shall be released and chaos will sprout all over the world."

Roman simply smirked at Rein, turning his back at the ritual "Rein, I want you to take him along with you. Hunt down Yusei Fudo and his friends, bring them down without mercy."

Rein simply showed off a devious grin "Of course. I have some unattended business with some paladins after all." He said chuckling a bit, as the wave of the Ener-D reactor ceased, with the body of the new Dark Signer standing before them.

* * *

_**Yusei's team, a bit far from Cusillu's control unit**_

After finishing errands in the control unit, Yusei and company head to their next target, the Giant's control unit, trying to get there as fast as possible, as they know not only the Dark Signers await and lurk the shadows of the night, but the Dark Generals are hunting them down as well. Yusei and Sara were concerned of the growing number of their group, as they could be an easy target by any minute. However, not everyone was that worried as him. Akio and Lily were trying to understand how Rein could be with the Dark Generals right now.

"It just doesn't make any sense at all." Said Akio worried "Rein joining forces with the Dark Generals? Something more is behind this, I just know it."

"Akio, you may be right." Said Lily cheering up her friend, but then looking down "However…the resolution in his eyes when we met him back was…so real…if he's infiltrating those eyes make me think he really gave in to shadows…"

Akio simply looked at the sky, wanting to believe his friend was still out there, waiting for a chance to act or something "You're right…those eyes…" he said, recalling that when they met him the first time, his eyes color was different to the last time "his eyes were not red ever…"

At that moment, Akio received a signal from Rafal through his communicators, as he turned it on "Akio, do you copy?" he asked, as Akio replied.

"Yes commander, I do. What's up?" replied Akio, trying to hide his worries.

"I get it the first control unit went down. That makes things a bit easier now." He said, looking down a bit "However I received a signal that two unknown forces appeared nearby the control unit, you guys must be careful on your way there.

"I get it, we'll do so." said Akio, looking serious as everyone was hearing the message.

"One more thing Akio." Said Rafael before cutting the signal "I'm sure Rein is looking for you and Lily; you two must be really careful around him, he's not the same guy you two met. Rafael, out." Said Rafael cutting the transmission, as Akio simply thought of saving his old friend Jaden oversaw him getting down a bit, to which he simply smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Akio." said Jaden with a smirk "If he was pulled or chose by himself to go to darkness, he's not lost at all."

"You really think so Jaden?" asked Akio, still doubtful of it, as Jaden nodded.

"Of course. I also fell to darkness once." replied Jaden, recalling his deeds as the Supreme King in the Beasts Domain "But I managed to get through thanks to the efforts of my friends. Rein can come back like that too." Akio and Lily simply smiled of cheer, as Jaden managed to raise their spirits a bit. Alexis simply looked over to them, as she was driving the car in which they were, glad that Jaden managed to help them, but also noting how Lily was looking at Akio sometimes, smiling as she knew what that meant.

* * *

_**Satellite downtown, by the coastline**_

Far from them, by the coastline area where the Daedalus Bridge was, a Duel Runner was approaching the area surrounded by the black fog summoned by the Dark Signers. It was Crow, barely returning from the downtown as he knew everyone had disappeared, hoping the kids were okay. He dropped off his runner, while looking around in hopes to see the kids alright, but finding no one yet.

"Crow, you returned!" he heard someone saying so, as the kids appeared from the houses, heading to greet him "You guys…thank goodness!" replied Crow relieved, as he was about to hug them but hit reality intead.

As Kokoro and another girl were approaching him to hug him, but instead faded away. Crow noticed he was imagining things the way he wanted, realizing they were not there. Crow simply fell to the ground, kneeling as he looked in grief "Aaaaaarrrgghhh!" he shouted, hitting the ground with his fist, standing up soon after that while heading to the incomplete bridge, stopping at its end as a thunder was heard. He then turned around, just to spot a geoglyph nearby, knowing a Dark Signer was responsible of it "So you're over there, Dark Signer." He said, closing his fist "Maybe it's time I start to help out Yusei in this mission against the Dark Signers." He said, as he returned to the Blackbird and headed to the B.A.D area, looking to face the Dark Signer.

* * *

Arriving to a ruined area, Greiger looked around trying to find Yusei if he was there already, that is until another Duel Runner passed right above him, blocking his way and forcing him to brake as Crow and the Blackbird did the same "Yusei?" asked Greiger, a bit surprised of seeing the runner until Crow replied coldly.

"I ain't Yusei, but I do know you." Said Crow, turning his sight to Greiger, gritting his teeth in anger "Gregier, how could you join the Dark Signers?"

Greiger simply looked rather serious, staring at Crow "Who are you?"

"The name is Crow and in Yusei's stead, I'll take your challenge in a duel!"

Greiger simply looked firm and serious, almost as he would decline "You're not a Signer, therefore I don't need to face you."

"Silence with that, it doesn't matter at all! You Dark Signers stole what was the most precious to me after all!" replied Crow again, as Greiger simply seemed rather dumbfound "Don't play dumb with me! The kids I was looking after disappeared as soon as you guys summoned that black fog!" he added, as Greiger simply looked surprised of that, recalling what happened to his siblings "Why did you drag innocent kids into this stupid quarrel of yours? If that's how you guys play, then I will make you pay for that one!"

"Make me pay? I also must make him pay; my revenge against Goodwin will be accomplished, by any means necessary." Replied Greiger looking quite serious and determined "Even if it leads to bloodshed. The destruction of my village and my family there made me take this path!"

Crow simply stared at him "No point in arguing then." He then readied the Blackbird once more "You will only get to Yusei if you beat me first!"

"Nonsense, stop pursuing that!" replied Greiger, getting angry "I will not fight a non-Signer."

"Not at all." Replied Crow, smirking as he got a strange device from the Blackbird, "You'll accept my duel, one way or another." He added, as numbers appeared as in a clock, counting backwards "Do you know what this is?" Greiger simply got frustrated by Crow, knowing what that thing was "If you don't accept, we both go down right here. If you try to run I'll simply go after you, catching up with you in no time for sure."

Greiger then grinned deviously and chuckling a bit "Fine then, if you're that determined and mentally prepared, I'll accept your challenge, to lure Yusei right here too." Then Greiger took the lead, as he and Crow began riding down a bridge to a lower level of Satellite, a pretty dark and shadowy area. As they finally reached the lower level, Greiger turned to Crow once again "Crow right?" Crow simply nodded in reply "I'll ask you one more time only. When a Shadow Duel starts, upon ending, one of our souls will disappear for good. Once started, there's no turning back."

Crow got frustrated from Greiger showing off some humanity now, thinking he was one of the main Dark Signers "Now who is pursuing? I don't want your concern, after taking away from me the only place I could call a home." Greiger simply smirked at Crow's resolution "Just one thing, the Auto pilots will be shut down during this duel." He added, as Greiger simply looked a bit surprised of that one condition. Crow clearly recalled Yusei's duel with Kalin and the power of the Earthbound Immortals, knowing he needed to think fast as soon as one hit the field "Let's go then!"

"Turbo Duel set on!" shouted Greiger, as both Duel Runners got ready for the duel.

"_Field__Spell__Speed__World,__activated.__Manul__mode,__activated._" Said a female computer voice from both duel runners, as the Turbo Duel was about to start, with the geoglyph of the killer whale appearing in the sky.

* * *

_**B.A.D Area, midway to Ccpac Apu's contro unit**_

Far away from them, getting near to the Giant's geoglyph, a single red scarlet duel runner was running through the scavaged zone. It was Jill, almost getting to the control unit after getting lost in the ruined area of the BAD. She was a bit nervous, thinking a few things while getting nearer by every second "_Maybe __I __should __have __thought __this __better __instead __of __just __acting__…__true, __I __may __be __close __but__…" _ she said, recalling Kalin's mad look when they re-met "There's no guarantee I can beat him…after all I never could defeat his traditional deck, I don't know if he improved it and if I can outmatch him this time." She added, as she turned to an open road nearby, getting really startled "It can't be…" she said, as she turned off her runner, quickly hiding behind a few ruins.

At the distance, she could see Yusei's runner, as well as the two cars accompanying him. Jill got really nervous, sweating a bit "If they find me here…I will be force dot return…" she said, nervous, quickly eavesdropping on them, as she noticed they were taking a small detour, still taking them away from her road "What just happened?" she asked curious, then shaking her head "No time to dwell in that, I've got to make it to Kalin quickly!" she replied, getting on her runner and marking again the map, tracing an alternate route, as one popped out "Wow, I didn't saw this one…it's not far from here then." She said, noticing the route was in the duel runner's navigation system "Whoever left it, I'm thankful of that. Time to move on!" she said, heading there.

Meanwhile, Yusei and company were taking a detour, as Luna was looking rather worried "A new geoglpyh appeared, but…" she said, as yusei knew what she meant.

"Why didn't Mina and Rafael told us about a killer whale Dark Signer? That's something you shouldn't forget to tell!" said Trudge, somewhat astonished to see a new geoglpyh ablaze in the sky, meaning a new foe has appeared.

"Not necessarily." Said Yusei serious "True, it means we have a new foe, but it doesn't need to mean that it was always there, it could have appeared recently." He added, as Sara was typing down some info into her Duel Runner.

"Yusei's right. According to Rafael's info and to the computer, the two signals that Rafael told us about are heading there already." She said turning it down to check the road while turning to Yusei "I'm pretty sure the two signals belong to that Dark Signer and Rein perhaps." She said as Akio turned serious, yet determined.

"Leave him to us, we have to know a few things he knows." He said, a tad nervous but still looking serious, to which Sara simply nodded. They kept going onwards, to the point where the duel was taking place, without knowing Jill bypassed them to get to Kalin first.

* * *

_**Back to Crow and Greiger**_

Crow stared at the first curve of the track, smirking "The first one to get to the curve without Autopilots decides who goes first and second." He said, as Gregier grew anxious of the duel "So, how should we decide when to start?" asked Greiger, as Crow took back the bomb, throwing it a bit next to Greiger, as it was counting the last 20 seconds "Relax, it's just an alarm clock." Replied Crow smirking, as all was a simple ruse "What a dope." Said Greiger, realizing he could have neglected the duel from the very start, if he had seen that one coming.

"We start as soon as the counter hits 0." Stated Crow, as the counter was in the 15 and still counting, finally reaching 0, as a shadow stood nearby above the buildings, staring at them.

Greiger and Crow rushed towards the curve, Crow having some disadvantage against Greiger's tougher 'The Beast', as both were earning a lot of acceleration to get to the curve, Crow getting the most which was a bit tricky to get the curve. Greiger seemed to have the upper hand, as he was still ahead of Crow "The first curve is mine-!" he said, as Crow immediately reduced just a bit the speed and then pushed farther by the inside of the curve, earning him the right to choose who goes first and second "So that breaking match was a bluff too?" asked Greiger, as Crow smirked that his planned worked.

"Sure did." Crow answered happily "With that giant thing, taking a curve like this one, even when you have calculated how to take it, will make you drift further out of the curve. Riding a runner requires as much tactics as dueling." Stated Crow, as both runners left the curve with Crow ahead "I'll go first then!"

"Humph, pathetic that Greiger didn't see that one coming." Said the shadowy figure, as it was Rein, smirking at the duel "_It __doesn__'__t __matter __how __this __duel __ends,__my __theory __seemed __right.__With __the __power __of __darkness, __as __well __as __hatred __and __sorrow, __I __may __be __able __to __resurrect __my __body __after __all.__"_ Thought Rein, as he turned to the sky, with his Paladin communicator reacting to the nearby signals of Akio and Lily "It was about time they arrived. This will be fun." He said, chuckling deviously as he took some distance from the duel field.

The group kept going through the old high way, as they tried to keep up with Yusei, who suddenly turned back "Guys, it would be better for you to stop here. I'll go ahead on my own from here."

"Yusei, don't worry about us!" shouted Leo eager, almost getting over Tyranno's head, startling him a bit "Don't worry Yusei, as long as I'm around here I can protect them if an Earthbound Immortal arrives!" added Luna, as Alexis kept taggin from behind, with Sara slowing down her runner.

"Yusei, I'll cover them, we will go with you no matter what!" she said, quite determined, to which Yseui simply smiled back, jumping over the highway to get to the duelists quickly as possible "_He__'__s __just __like __Rafael __after __all__…__taking __risks __to __protect __those __dear __to __him.__"_ Thought Sara, quickly snapping out of her mind to focus on the road.

"It's nice for you guys to try to help the guy dueling over there." Said a voice above them, jumping from building to building, as Akio and Lily somehow recognized the voice, when a duelist landed just in front of the group, forcing Trudge, Sara and Alexis to push the breaks forcefully, barely centimeters of Rein "Akio, Lily, nice to see you guys here of all places." said Rein, as his eyes were glowing red, while grinning deviously at them.

"Rein…" both of them answered back. An eerie silence took them onwards, as Rein moved from the road, clearing it only for Trudge and Sara to move onwards "You guys can leave, I have some unfinished business with these two." He said, staring at Akio and Lily. Akio simply nodded to Sara, letting her know they would be fine, to which she complied going further, as Trudge did right away too "Now, why don't we leave this dangerous area and have our quarrel outside?" he said, pulling a card in his fingers while smirking and showing his teeth "After all, two titans won't fit in this small area when the Earthbound Immortal gets released."

"Fine Rein, but promise this." Replied Akio pointing at him "You'll have to answer some questions once we get there, got it?" Rein simply nodded while chuckling. Alexis then turned back to the road they came while Jaden turned on the dueling system the Paladins had, showing them what Sara and the others were seeing "We'll just keep it to see how they fare, well if they make it to see Yusei of course." Said Alexis, while keeping eye on the track ahead, getting to the exterior ruins of the B.A.D area, as Akio and Lily got down to face Rein, who simply reappeared in a cloud of shadows "He's not the one concerning me Alexis." Replied Jaden, sweating a bit "It is those two; there's something about this Rein that…bugs me a lot." Yubel and Winged Kuriboh quickly nodded to confirm it, as they could see a strange aura surrounding Rein.

"First thing first Rein, did you betray us after all this time?" asked Akio, a bit worried of what Rein could answer.

"It's quite simple; maybe I should just stop keeping it a secret any longer." replied Rein, looking all-mighty and smiling, as Akio and Lily looked like their worst fears were true. Rein turned to them, widening his smirk as his red eyes narrowed a bit, as if he was mad "The truth is that, Rein has been gone for some time now, maybe when you two left for New Domino City." He said, shocking both Lily and Akio upon hearing, as they were happy inside that they could do something after all to save their friend "But don't dream of saving his leftovers in this Shadow Duel!" shouted Rein, as shadows surrounded the entire area, including Alexis and Jaden in it, while smirking "Akio, you're just a boy that inherited his father's legendary deck…that won't be enough with the powers I command from darkness now!" he said, turning to Lily "And little Lily, what do I have to say? You haven't been able to win a single duel ever since you joined the Paladins." He said getting over confident "You're just a lost girl that had only three duels, winning only one of them!" Lily began looking really down, almost falling to her knees.

Akio then stood in front of Lily, readying his duel disk while angry at whoever had control of Rein now "That's enough, the last thing you'll say to her!" shouted Akio, as Lily turned to him "Lily's a very special person to me; first you take over my friend's body to do your bidding, then you insult my father's deck and right away my childhood friend like that? You'll see what I'm really capable of!" he replied, with his deck ready to duel, as Lily began blushing a bit, holding her ground and walking to Akio's side with a new resolution "Ummm, Lily what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she replied, readying her own duel disk and deck, then turning to Akio with a smile on her face "Akio, thanks for caring for me, but I know that I can do this too. I'll face Rein in your stead." Said that, both of them blushed a bit, being interrupted by Rein's controller again.

"Oh, what a lovely couple do we have here." shouted Rein chuckling, with his duel disk ready "I'll make things easier for you two this time, you two will face me in a 1-2 duel." Then both of them nodded, as Jaden and Alexis looked over to them.

"Hey guys, be careful with him or her!" shouted Jaden, a bit unsure "I don't know what has control of Rein, but it's not an easy opponent, be on your guards there!"

"Lily, Akio, see every single of his movements and try to plan ahead of him." shouted Alexis, as she looked serious "That way you'll have better odds of beating him."

As the thre of them shuffled their decks, Rein simply let go a laugh, all set and ready "You really think that? Miracles don't happen like that. Let's see what you two have learned so far!"

"Duel!" shouted the three of them, as the duel was starting.

**Akio-Hand 5, Lily-Hand 5 4000 LP; Rein-Mysterious Entity-Hand 6, 4000 LP**

"I'll start this show of course. I'll set a monster and two cards face-down." Said Rein, as the three cards appeared face down in the field "Let's see what you guys have, shall we?"

**Akio-Hand 6, Lily-Hand 5 4000 LP; Rein-Mysterious Entity-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

Akio simply gritted his teeth, getting his card "Very well, but tell me who are you? If you're not Rein and he's still alive, then who are you?" Rein's controller simply let go a chuckle, while turning to them "That's something for later."

"Then I have no choice but to go all out against you! I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" shouted Akio, as the magician landed in the field pointing his staff against Rein "Now I activate the Spell card Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer, letting me search for a Buster Blader and add it to my hand." He said, picking the card while his magician harnessed the spell counter "Then I set a card face down, time to attack Skilled Dark Magician!" ordered Akio as his magician jumped and stroke with a dark lightning the face down card Rein had, revealing a Marshmallow.

"Bad start off Akio! By attacking a face-down Marshmallow, you will lose 1000 LP!" shouted Rein as the little monster went ahead and bit Akio in his hand, quickly returning to Rein's side of the field.

"Then I end my turn with a face-down. Your turn." added Akio, looking serious.

**Akio-Hand 4, Lily-Hand 5 4000 LP; Rein-Mysterious Entity-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

"Heh, nice try but it won't be enough like that." Replied Rein's controller, as his hand was shaking a moment "_Crap, __not __now!__"_ he said in thoughts, shaking his head and drawing his card "I set another monster, end of my turn."

**Akio-Hand 4, Lily-Hand 5 4000 LP; Rein-Mysterious Entity-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

"Then that's my signal to start off." said Lily, getting his card and staring at her hand a moment "I'll start off by setting a card and then summoning Blazewing Butterfly in defense mode." She said as a burning butterfly appeared in front of her.

"Gemini effect or Normal monster, it makes no difference." Said Rein's controller smirking "What do you expect to do now?"

"Just watch and learn; this is one of my favorite moves while we were at the Paladin Academy." She said, pulling three cards "I go now for Polymerization, fusing my Gigaplant along with my Chthonian Emperor Dragon to fuse summon!" she said, as the dragon and the plant like creature appeared, swallowed by a vortex "Come forth, Superalloy Beast Raptinus!" she added, as the dragon creature with many different colored parts appeared in the field, roaring fiercely at Rein "Next I tribute my butterfly to bring back my Chthonian Emperor Dragon, thanks to Raptinus because Gemini monsters have their effects activated!" she said, as the green grayed dragon appeared "Now, it's the time to attack! Go forth Raptinus!"

The multi colored dragon creature readied a powerful blast in its mout, shooting it directly at the face-down monster, revealing a Spirit Reaper, as Lily looked somewhat disappointed "All of that to simply hit another monster that can't be destroyed in battle, I feel sorry for you…almost." replied Rein's controller laughing at Lily, angering Akio a bit more.

"Calm down Akio, I'm okay." said Lily, smiling back at him, easing his anger "I'll end my turn then."

**Akio-Hand 4, Lily-Hand 1 4000 LP; Rein-Mysterious Entity-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

"My turn then!" shouted Rein, feeling a strange energy from the card he got, smiling as soon as he got it "I must say this has been pretty disappointing indeed. I guess I will be the one going all out against you two guys." He said, holding a card in his hand "I summon Plaguespreader Zombie to the field!" he shouted, as the goblin like zombie appeared whining in the field "Time for some troubles now, I'll tune up my level 2 Plaguespreade Zombie with my two level three's Spirit Reaper and Marshmallow!"

"That's a level 8 Synchro monster!" shouted Alexis concerned "What is this guy even planning? I can't seem to find any clue of what kind of deck he's using!"

Jaden simply looked a bit serious at Rein, as Yubel took spiritual form beside him, trembling a bit "_What__'__s __up __Yubel? __It__'__s __not __normal __to __see __you __like __that.__"_ Yubel simply got frustrated, with a sweat drop rolling in her face, as Winged Kuriboh also appeared, taking cover behind Jaden "_Jaden, __this __guy__…__he__'__s __being __controlled __by __one __of __the __strongest __fiends __that __have __ever __existed __in __the __Spirit __World__…" _she said, nervous as Jaden turned back to Rein, who raised his hands as about to perform a ritual, while the normal green rings of the Synchro Summon turned black.

"You two wanted to know who I truly am; see this power by yourself!" said Rein's controller smirking, as his eyes turned completely red as he readied a chant "The abyss lets the spirit of Greed to take form once again! Rise lord of shadows into the darkness of this world! Synchro Summon! Revive now, **Shadow ****Lord ****of ****Greed-Demias ****the ****Fallen ****Angel**!" shouted Rein, as his red eyes wore off, as well as his evil aura. As the synchro monster was about to appear, an eerie feeling could be felt in the entire area, worrying Jaden, Alexis, Lily and Akio.

After the ray of the synchro summon faded, what appeared from it startled Jaden a bit, as well as the Akio and Lily, who were unaware of the power that creature wielded. It was a monster similar in appearance to Evil Hero Inferno Wing, however this one had male features, as well as a strange mask similar to that of Akiza and a dark colored armor all around his body, but with an evil air surrounding it, as well as having 6 demon wings on his back "This is my true form, the one the Paladins sealed ages ago!" said the monster, as Akio and Lily were a bit startled, feeling something was wrong "Behold the power of Demias the Shadow Lord!" he shouted yet again, as three pillars of fire rose by his side, as it began floating a bit above Rein's level, as the duel disk registered its data, an evil looking fairy type monster of level 8 with 2700 attack points and 3200 defense points "Now, time to put an end to this nonsense." he said, while pulling some strings that were connected to Rein.

"Arrrgh!" shouted Rein in pain, as he felt his soul was being taken away by that "Lily, Akio, you mmust defeat me! No matter what happens to me!"

"No Rein!" replied Akio "We've come here to save you, not send you to shadows forever!"

"This will bring it a step closer to that!" added Lily, as she triggered her face down "Activate, Bottomless Trap Hole! This will take care of your ace for sure!"

Demias simply chuckled, with a smirk behind the mask "That's what you think, I activate my effect to cancel out the first two Trap or Spell cards you activate every turn!"

"No way!" replied Jaden astonished of hearing that.

"That will completely slow them down a lot!" said Alexis, as Demias simply fired a purple laser from its finger to Lily's trap card, disabling it and destroying it completely "Since you were the one foolish enough to attack me, I will deal with you first! I attack Raptinus with Shadow Ravager!" shouted Demias, as he was pulling closer his limbs to its body, harnessing shadows and then firing them as a powerful dark explosion wave at Raptinus, completely enveloping it and swallowing it in darkness, as both Akio and Lily received the damage of the attack.

Demias simply began hovering back to the ground, laughing behind his mask as Akio helped Lily keep her ground "Pathetic humans, it has been centuries since you last saw our might! The Shadows Lords will return to finish what we started, along with the Fiends of Destruction and the Wicked Gods!" he said, laughing maniacally "This is a fight you can't win!"

* * *

_**Back to Yusei, to Crow's duel with Greiger.**_

"It's my turn then, I summon Spell Reactor RE to the field!" said Greiger, as the red colored machine monster appeared, smiling a bit "Now, by releasing my three reactors I will bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE to the duel!" he added, as the three machines joined in a white beam, with the giant flying war machine emerging from the beam, threatening Crow "Now, by discarding a card" said Greiger dropping out his Dark Tuner Doom Submarine "I can destroy one card in your field!" said Greiger choosing Mistral "Attack SKY FIRE, Sharp Shooting!" he added, as his machine started firing its weapons against the little bird, destroying it completely in the rampage "Now, attack Bora the Spear with Death Bomb Raid!" added Greiger as his machine fired three missiles against Crow's last Blackwing, destroying it quickly and sending a shockwave to cause damage against Crow.

"I activate Mistral's effect! The turn it was destroyed, I can reduce the battle damage of one attack to 0!" replied Crow, as the spirit of Mistral took the hit along with him, saving Crow's LP for now. Greiger simply ended his turn right away after his failed attack.

"My turn!" shouted Crow a bit nervous, but with a plan in hands after witnessing Greiger's moves "I summon Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor in defense mode!" he said, as a small bird with a black jacket appeared in the field.

"That was in vain, because with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE I can destroy the first monster you summon, causing 800 damage to you!" added Greiger, as his machine readied an attack, dropping more bombs and getting rid of Crow's monster, almost sending him out of track by the Shadow Duel's effects "This is just starting! I activate Vayu's special ability!" said Crow, as Vayu's spirit along with Elhpin's appeared in his field "By removing Vayu along with a non-Tuner Blackwing monster I can perform a Synchro Summon of a Blackwing monster of the level formed!" he said as Vayu summoned a strange red signal almost similar to bird wings as Elphin and Vayu disappeared leaving behind their stars "I remove Elphin and Vayu to tune them up! Darkened gales become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" the blackwing aced then appeared in the field, readying for combat "But that's not the end, I Special Summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind due to its effect!" added Crow as the green feathered smaller bird appeared, with Greiger realizing Crow knew of his plans all along "Armor Master, attack SKY FIRE now!" he said, as the Blackwing quickly soared to face the machine, striking it with its fist and leaving some wedge counters on it, being spared from destruction and damage "Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and I lose no LP from battle with it. But you will lose your monster now! Now Armor Master's true effect activates, by removing that wedge counter, your flying machine will get its attack reduced to 0 until this End Phase!" he shouted, as SKY FIRE's attack got reduced immediately, with Greiger surprised by Crow's move "Now Gale, attack and take down that machine!" upon the attack, Greiger's machine blew up in pieces with Yusei and Crow passing him all around, while his runner got struck by the shockwave of the attack, but quickly returning startling both of them.

"This is it Crow!" shouted Greiger starting his turn "When I have no monsters, I can Special Summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from my graveyard!" he asid as the dark tuner monster appeared, with Crow nervous of it "Now I summon Darksea Rescue to the field! For a Dark Synchro Summon!" he added, as Crow and Yusei got worried of what was to come as the dark tuner destroyed the leveled 1 monster only star, as the others turned dark "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of Death itself and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" he shouted, as a giant carrier-like airplane monster appeared from the sky.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**LightLord92: Next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Crow: That Dark Falt Top won't defeat me!  
Greiger: Maybe, but Flying Fortress SKYFIRE still can do it!  
Yusei: You can Special Summon SKY FIRE with that mosnter all over again?  
Crow: This won't be good…got to do something against it!**_

_**Demias: Admit defeat now Signers and Paladins! Darkness will conquer you this time!  
Rein: Akio…please defeat me…even if it means killing me!  
Akio: Never Rein! I promsied to save you and I will!  
Lily: There must be a way to defeat that creature…maybe if we get our aces…  
Akio: Dark Paladin, come to me!  
Lily: Phoenix Gearfried, I call you!  
Demias: I won't let you do that! I will be reborn no matter what!**_

_**LightLord92: This and more, next time in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 48: The power to call miracles, never surrender your will!**_

_**Greiger: Crow…Yusei…please…defeat this Earthbound Immortal and…the Dark Signers…  
Yusei: That's our duty Greiger, may you find peace now.  
Sara: Darkness has gone too far now, we've got to end this real quick!**_

* * *

_**New cards of the day:**_

**Shadow Lord of Greed-Demias the Fallen Angel, Effect Synchro Monster; Fairy Type monster, Level 9; Atk 2700, Def 3200; Dark Attribute**

1 Dark Tuner monster+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can only activate two Spell or Trap cards during either player's turn. Once per turn, you can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card. While this card remains face-up on the field, all players can Special Summon up to one time per turn. As long as this card remains face-up in the field, only one monster you control can attack. By removing from play a card from your graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed until the End Phase of this turn.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today. Not sure on when I will have the next chapter ready and set, but I hope it doesn't take me so long as this one. Until next one readers! thanks for your patience and for reading another chapter, see you later guys!**


	49. Episode 48: The power to call miracles

**Well, here's the conclusion for the duel between Crow and Greiger, as well as Akio and Lily against Demias. Hope you guys like it! It's a bit shorter this time, which I expect to be making the next chapters likewise. Thanks and enjoy today's episode!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the original Yugioh 5Ds series, reason for which all credits go to Kazuki Takahashi as well as Konami for creating the anime/manga and the TCG/OCG. The only things I own are the OCs, the differences I made for the plot, and the cards I make every now and then.**

* * *

_**Episode 48: The power to call miracles, never surrender your will.**_

_**Crow and Greiger's duel**_

"First I draw two cards by the effect of Darkfloat Rescue. Then I activate Dark Flat Top's effect!" shouted Greiger, as the Turbo Duel continued, with his giant flying carrier activating two antenna-like machines in the back part "With this, I can Special Summon a Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard during my Main Phase!"

"Say what?" asked Crow, startled as Greiger's lying assault ship returned, aiming at Armor Master.

"Then I activate SKY FIRE's effect, discarding one of the cards I got to destroy Blackwing Armor Master!" concluded Greiger as SKY FIRE began shooting all its cannons at Crow's synchro Blackwing, destroying it instantly "And for the grand finale I attack Gale with SKY FIRE!" added Greiger, as his machine flew just above the little birdie, firing three missiles as two exploded missing, but the third one hit Gale directly, sending Crow flying with his runner a bit ahead of the road from the impact, throwing him off to the ground.

"Crow!" shouted Yusei, as he and Greiger stopped their runners, while Greiger simply smirked a bit.

"That's the end of this duel…"

"No…" replied Crow, standing up slowly, as he was still injured by the impact of the last attack "Until I breath and I can still move, this duel is will go on!" replied Crow, getting on his runner and proceeding with the duel "Until I defeat you Dark Signers I won't surrender….else…they'll never find peace!" he shouted, thinking of the orphans he was taking care of, quickly restarting Balckbird's dueling system and the engine, continuing the duel.

"Very well Crow!" replied Greiger, feeling a lot of respect for Crow, realizing they shared a common goal "_If __you __intend __to __venting __out __your __anger __for __losing __them, __then __we __share __the __same __wishes!__"_ thought Greiger, as he recognized that he shared the similar situation Crow had, live in a poor area, learn everything from Duel Monsters, and the feel to pass what he learned down to someone, his siblings in this case along with the other kids of the town, but realizing it may never come true as the village was destroyed "I set a card, I end my turn."

Crow then felt a stinging pain by his stomach, a bit above "_Damn __it__…__I __think __I __busted __2 __or __3 __of __my __ribs __with __that __impact__…__I __begin __to __feel __weak, __but __it __is __not __the __time __to __start __having __second __thoughts!__"_ thought Crow, starting his turn "I won't give up, my turn, Draw! I end my turn here."

"Getting out of choices I see. Well, this is the end of the duel!" said Greiger as Crow smirked.

"Don't think that way, I can still do something with my 2 sets, one of them will finish your monsters if you guess wrong, good luck choosing!" said Crow, accelerating a bit.

"Then I discard Darksea Float to destroy the card on your left side!" said Greiger, as SKY FIRE started shooting at the face down, destroying a Fake Feather trap card "Now, SKY FIRE, attack Crow and end this duel!"

"I warned you Greiger, activate trap card, Blackwing-Backlash!" shouted Crow, as the spirit of his 5 Blackwings appeared in the field "When I have 5 or more Blackwinmonsters in my graveyard and you declare an attack, this card can destroy all your monsters in the field!" they then became different colored light beams of a pattern each of them had, quickly being fired at Greiger's mighty fleet, reducing it to dust "There goes your fleet Greiger."

"Not at all, I must thank you for your help this time." said Greiger smirking "Darksea Float effect activates first, allowing me to draw a new card. Next, I set one card and I activate the trap card Contaminated Earth, which allows me to Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal monster to the field when two level 8 or higher monsters were destroyed this turn!" shouted Greiger as the heart of the Earthbound appeared below what appeared to be a dark eerie valley" Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" he shouted, as the heart harnessed enough souls, becoming a purple beam which allowed the entrance of the killer whale Earthbound Immortal.

"This is not good…" said Yusei, worried for Crow.

"So it has arrived…" said Crow, smiling eagerly "I've been waiting for you!"

* * *

_**Akio and Lily facing Demias**_

"Haven't you two had enough of this?" asked Demias, all high and mighty "You two are nothing compared to the Paladins that imprisoned me centuries ago; you won't stand a chance."

"What are you saying now?" asked Akio, falling to Demias' trick.

"I'm saying that you can give up and I will forgive your pathetic lives. I have better things to do as facing your leader and deliver him a message from the Underworld." Replied Demias, giggling a bit while Rein was barely standing "You duelist! Be prepared to finish this one way or another!"

"Akio…Lily…please, defeat me at all costs!" shouted Rein, as Demias simply turned to him "I don't' care if I must die, that would be the price for my investigation that turned out horribly wrong but…" he said, turning to the ground, desperate "the simple thought of aiding the fiends…makes me sick."

"Rein, don't start saying nonsenses like that!" replied Akio determined "We've come here to help you and we will for sure! Just give us some time!"

"We can still find a way to end this duel in our favor!" added Lily smiling "Please, hold on some more, it has just began!"

Rein then turned to Akio and Lily, smiling "Guys…that's an order…" he said, then growling in pain as Demias pointed at him, as if Demias' hand was crushing something.

"Pathetic little insect, you have no authority in here." Said Demias, lettng go the grisp he had on Rein "Let's continue this duel, shall we? I end my turn."

**Akio-Hand 4, Lily-Hand 1 3500 LP; Rein-Demias-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

"Urgh…here I go then!" shouted Akio, staring at his hand, trying to get something done "_Rein, __I __don__'__t __care __what __you __ask __of __us, __but __I __won__'__t __give __up __yet!_ Very well, if you decide which cards to cancel…then I go for this! I activate the spell card **Trickster****'****s ****Method**!" said Akio, as he pulled a card with the image of a joker with a mask similar to that of Arkana, playing black jack and smiling eagerly "This card allows me to draw a new card from my Deck!"

"Not a chance kid!" shouted Demias as he harnessed a powerful blue flame in his hand, launching it towards Akio's card and burning it to cinders.

Akio simply smirked, as Rein simply looked confused "_Why __did __he __activate __a __card? __Demias __burns __them __down __unless__…"_ he thought, as he saw through Akio's move "Then, by sending a card from my deck to the graveyard I can add it to my hand…unfortunately it won't affect my magician." Akio then got the card back in his hand "Then I activate it once again!" he said, as the card activated this time "Then I draw a card from my deck." said Akio, as he got a little Kuriboh from it "This could work out perfectly, I set a card and now I activate the trap card Magician's Circle!"

"I will counter it for good this time!" shouted Demias, crushing the card with a dark aura until it disappeared "What the…?"

"Not at all pal, I activate now Forbidden Chalice to cancel out your monster's effect, but increasing Demias strength for now!" replied Akio, as he pulled a new card "I Special Summon my Dark Magician Girl!" added Akio, as the female blonde magician appeared in the field, winking her eye and pulling her characteristic hand peace sign "Now, I activate my Skilled magician's effect, sending him to the graveyard and bringing my Dark Magician to the field!" said Akio smirking, as his father's fated magician appeared in the field

"Now's, the time for fusion to take place! I activate Polymerization with my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to fuse summon Dark Paladin, my ace monster!" shouted Akio, as the black armored magician knight appeared in the field swinging its long weapon while staring at Demias "Now, I suppose I'll..." he then pointed at Demias "I'll attack you to finish Rein's connection with you and save him! Attack now Dark Paladin, defeat Demias and save Rein" shouted Akio, as the Dark Paladin simply charged his strongest attack.

"What use will it make to attack me, when my power is greater by a mere 100 points?" asked Demias, as he noticed the Dark Paladin harnessed power from the fallen Chthonian and Raptinus "My Dark Paladin gets a 500 attack boost for each dragon in the graveyard or field, rising his power by 1000, enough to beat you!" shouted Akio really eager, as Demias was about to fall by the shockwave fired by the spellcaster.

"I activate my special effect to remove my Plaguespreader Zombie in order to keep Demias in the field; I still lose some LP of course." Replied Demias, pretty calmed down, as the attack hit his mask, scratching it and angering Demias "How dare you defy me? I'll show you my true power, which is fed in Rein's greed!"

Akio simply gulped a bit nervous "I end my turn then."

**Akio-Hand 2, Lily-Hand 1 3500 LP; Rein-Demias-Hand 3, 3100 LP**

Demias then forced Rein to draw a card, noticing that Rein was getting better at opposing him "My turn, I set a card and change to defense mode." He said,a s Rein changed Demias to defense "Then I activate the spell card Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our hand and draw the same number we had." He shouted as the three duelists threw their hands and got new cards.

"This is not good." Said Alexis, nervously staring at the duel as Jaden turned to her "With that, Demias has more cards in the graveyard to survive longer." She then recalled his own effect, which was a greater threat to them "And he can cancel out up to 2 cards per turn, this doesn't look good."

Jaden simply smiled at her, trying to calm her down a bit "Hey don't worry, as long as they trust in each other" he said, turning to Akio and Lily, as they looked pretty confident "they won't lose this duel. After all, they have a reason to carry on and win this duel." Alexis simply smiled back at Jaden, calming down.

"I end my turn. There's nothing more I can do." added Demias, as he finished his turn.

**Akio-Hand 2, Lily-Hand 1 3500 LP; Rein-Demias-Hand 2, 3100 LP**

"Gues that's my call then." said Lily, getting her card "First I activate my Card of Sanctity! This lets us draw cards until we get 6 in our hands!" she expected Demias to say something, but instead he laughed at her.

"I'll let it pass this time, since I need the cards and more than that." He said, as he got his own cards as well as Akio and Lily "I will activate Raigeki Break to discard this card and destroy Demias!"

"That one I won't allow it!" replied Demias, lifting a shield and sending the raigeki strike backwards, saving himself and chuckling, as Lily smirked back confidently "What's so funny?"

"That the monster I send happens to be one of the toughest monsters my dad gave to me." She said, showing off the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon card "Moreover, I activate the Spell card **Heart ****of ****the ****Iron ****Knight**!" said Lily, as she activated a card with the image of Gearfried the Swordmaster finding himself with Evocator Chevalier, while learning the skills of the Gemini monsters "Maybe, being from the Beast Realm, you know a few stories of some duel monsters." She said smiling eagerly "Let me tell you one of my favorites my dad always told me. Once upon a time, a great warrior roamed the lands, wielding a power so tremendous that he came to the resolution of sealing it to avoid causing disasters in his world. Only when he needed that power, he knew when to release that power, but when the fiends began attacking, his own strength was not enough." She then smiled happily "He was defeated, but with that loss, he crossed paths with a mystical warrior that took him in, teaching him a new skill that would give him a power beyond his own imagination, one he could control easily. Evocator Chevalier taught him and Gearfried rose to become a new knight, the mighty" she said, as she got a card from her hand "Phoenix Gearfried! I call upon you now!"

"But wait, that monster is level 8! You can't summon it…!" shouted Demias, as Lily showed him the Ancient Rules card "I will simply cancel out…" he said, perplexed Lily triggered from her hand a Forbidden Chalice too, canceling Demias skill again "Noooo!"

"Now, Phoenix Gearfried arrives to the field!" said Lily, as his white armored knight appeared in an explosion of flames, swinging his sword around, carrying its great shield "now, I activate the Swords of Revealing Light to stop you for now, I end my turn!"

**Akio-Hand 6, Lily-Hand 2 3500 LP; Rein-Demias-Hand 6, 3100 LP**

"Wow, they just may make it this time!" said Alexis smiling, as Jaden also did. However, Demias simply looked as angry as he could be, growling more as his mask was breaking apart "My turn then and this time the end will come at long last!" he said as Rein was forced to draw the card "Next I activate the most powerful attack I have! I activate **Shadow ****Master-Demias****' ****Shockwave**!" he shouted, as a trap card with the image of Demias releasing a powerful energy shockwave at its surroundings, destroying everything in the surroundings appeared in the field "By discarding my entire hand, I can destroy all cards on the field save myself!" he shouted, harnessing a lot of electric and fire energy, creating a kind of sphere with both elements, sending it firing at all directions, destroying all cards in play save, himself.

When the shockwave hit the entire field, Dark Paladin and Gearfried got burnt down, a Akio and Lily simply screamed from the pain they got inflicted by the strike, as they were sent backwards. The explosion was big enough for Yusei and company to hear it, but they had more important things to attend at the moment. Jaden simply managed to play his Draining Shield trap card, to cover him and Alexis from the impact, luckily for both as they got spared from the pain of the attack barely.

When the dust cloud faded, Demias was floating in the sky, without a mask in his face, trying to hide its demonic face, similar to that of Infernal Hero Prodigy, but with blue eye lids "So, how's my move? It doesn't only blow up the field, but it also reduces your LP by my current attack power, which is 2700 for you, a powerful blow indeed!" he said, laughing at them as Rein simply tried to surrender, but got shocked down by Demias "don't even try it scum, it's not that easy."

"Please…let them go!" shouted Rein, trying to stand up "They have…nothing to do with…your mission!"

"Things change Rein, they are now a threat for me." Replied Demias chuckling "They must be erased…for Yugi and Joey to know they are next, then the Paladin Commander." Akio and Lily simply looked at each other, as they knew something big was about to happen, but then smirking "However…I could easily forgive them if they join me then their lives will be sparred!"

Akio simply began standing up, hardly and trembling a bit, as he tried to help Lily too "Why…do you need…more humans…to join you?" he asked, finally standing, but hardly breathing.

Demias simply laughed at him, answering his question "Because, the Shadow Lords are an elite group of demons from the Shadow Realms that are far stronger than the Envoys of Destruction or the Dark Generals, but no way near to a Wicked God." said Demias, smirking deviously "Our power comes mainly from humans and monsters that pledge loyalty to us, be it by free will, accident, or…by force." Added Demias pointing at Akio and Lily "Our strength also comes from the strength of our worshippers, meaning the stronger and the more, the stronger we are ourselves."

"_This __ain__'__t __good__…__we__'__ve __got __to __do __something __before __he __defeats __us __utterly__…__this __could __be __our__…__last__turn__…"_ thought Akio, getting really worried "_May be __he __was __right, __we__'__re __not __even __as __skilled __as __our __parents, __even __less __Rafael __or __Sara__…" _ he kept thinking while doubting of himself "I_f __only__…__if __only __I __was __stronger!_"

"Akio, hold yourself together!" shouted Jaden, as Akio turned to him "Don't start faltering now Akio, you have the legacy of the strongest deck that has ever been built in your hands!"

"But Jaden…" replied Akio, as Lily stared at him, smiling.

"You don't need more power, you have everything you need now!" added Jaden, making his usual pose at Akio "Now get your game on and teach this Shadow Lord or whatever it is called who's the best duelist ever!"

Akio simply smiled at Jaden, while turning to Lily "Lily…I want you to quit and leave this to me. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." He said, serious.

"Don't even think about that! We're a team, you know?" said Lily, smiling with some dirt on her face, as well as Akio "We will win this as a team, together. Remember our parents used to work in team many times, each of them they had everything against them" she said, remembering the time both Yugi and Joey faced the Big Five in the virtual world, as they won the duel; the time they faced Marik to save the world, as well as many other times they teamed up like with the Para Dox brothers in the Duelist Kingdom "Look, it's true I'm not a real duelist but…" she said, holding on a necklace she had with her "ever since we were kids you've been my best friend, the one that inspires me to go onwards. I won't back down; I'll go with you this time." Upon hearing her, Akio simply smiled back at her, it was a pretty beautiful moment for both of them, until Demias interrupted them.

"If you don't mind, I have a duel to win love birds." Said Demias, charging two dark spheres in his hands "Time to die and meet the shadows, along with all the villains your parents defeated in Shadow Duels! Darkness Crusher!" he said, launching the two spheres to defeat the two duelists, as Lily simply embraced Akio, feeling the worst.

"Not today!" shouted Akio, as he send a card from his hand and the two spheres collided with them, resulting in another explosion.

"Finally, this pathetic duel is…" said Demias, until he saw a big hairy ball around Akio and Lily, as many eyes opened in it "What the…"

"I discarded Kuriboh in my hand." Said Akio, as the hair ball became mini hair balls, known as the playful fiend monster Kuriboh, as they disappeared "That allowed us to survive one more turn, until ours." Said Akio, as Lily was looking at the little Kuribohs fade away, closing their eyes at them, as the last one simply winked at them "Thank you Kuriboh." Added Akio, as Demias grew even more impatient.

"That's it! You've made me angry now! How could such a pathetic amateur move stop me! This is the last time you humiliate me!"

**Akio-Hand 6, Lily-Hand 2 400 LP; Rein-Demias-Hand 0, 3100 LP**

"Well, it gave us a second chance…" he said, turning to Lily "and we will take it…" said Lily, as Akio took his card "use it to defeat you once and for all!" they said, as Akio took what could be their last card "H_eart __of __the __cards, __please __guide __us!__" _both of them thought, as Akio took the card and smiled upon seeing it "I activate the spell card **The ****Will ****of ****Heroes**!" shouted Akio, as he played a card that showed the image of a spellcaster and a warrior, taking the battle field together, even if tired "This spell card cannot be negated, then by discarding two cards and paying half my LP I can Special Summon one Spellcaster monster and one Warrior monster from any graveyard in attack position, ignoring summoning conditions!" he shouted, as two vortexes appeared in the field "Come back to life, Dark Paladin and Phoenix Gearfried!" shouted Akio, as his and Lily's aces arrived in the field, strong enough to defeat Demias, as Demias was trembling.

"Now Phoenix Gearfried, attack Demias with Gemini Blazing Slash!" shouted Lily, as Gearfried jumped high in the sky, readying to strike down Demias.

"I remove a card from my graveyard, allowing me to survive…" he said, until a prison appeared surrounding Demias and Rein from each other "What now?" shouted Demias, quite astonished.

"I activated the quick-play spell, Effect Shut, which cancel's out the activation of any effect monster you control, in this case you Demias!" said Akio, as Gearfried quickly defeated him, while Demias was still in the field.

"Now, Dark Paladin, finish off this duel!" shouted Akio, looking frustrated, as Rein simply nodded, to which Akio seemed to be quite desperate "Please, save Rein from this nightmare already!" the Dark Paladin then headed straight at Rein, cutting through Demias as a strange seal appeared below him, until the paladin hit Rein with a powerful spell, ending the duel and nightmare once and for all to our heroes.

Shadows began fading, as Demias was being swallowed by the seal below him "Nooooo! I was so close now, why must I lose?" shouted Demias, turning to Akio and Lily "I will have my revenge! This is just the beginning, the other Shadow Lords will avenge me!" he shouted, completely swallowed by the seal, as it disappeared.

Akio and Lily hugged each other, as the duel was over; they then saw Rein trying to stand up, but collapsing to the ground soon thereafter, as they along with Jaden and Alexis hurried to Rein's side. He was looking pretty bad, as the fight took a high toll in him "Rein, please hold on a moment more!" said Akio, quite worried of him. Rein simply began coughing, as he was turning purple colored.

"Akio…Lily…I'm glad you two are okay…" replied Rein, coughing some more, as Lily looked rather sad "Listen carefully Akio…my investigation…I was researching on the power of the dark ones…but in the end…I got tangled up with…those Shadow Lords…" he said, as his feet began fading away, which meant they were short in time, as lily was giving in to tears, while Jaden and Alexis looked rather sad, for Akio's and Lily's trial were for nothing "Forgive me…I've betrayed everything…we were taught…goodbye…my friends…" he said, as he blew with the wind, as dust just like Devack did before him.

Akio simply hit the ground with his fist, angrily, as Lily began crying while Alexis tried to calm her down "Rein…I swear we will find a way to get you back to this world!" shouted Akio, letting go the little anger he had left within.

* * *

_**Crow's duel with Greiger**_

Crow just managed to survive another strike from Greiger, but barely since changing Chacu Challhua to defense position just blocked Crow's moves and gave him damage. The duel is going bad, at this rate it would end sooner than he could imagine…he had to start his turn and a counterattack right away.

"My turn, draw! _Guys, __give __me __the __strength._" He said, while thinking of the children and starting off his turn "Thank you guys!" shouted Crow happily "I start off setting a card and summoning Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North!" shouted Crow eagerly as the bluish feathered bird appeared in the field "When Blizzard is summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Blackwing from my graveyard in defense, I bring back Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" added Crow as the humanoid bird appeared, joining in formation with Fane and Blizzard "Now I tune up my level 2 Blizzard the Far North with my level 2 Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain and the level 4 Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame! Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing-Silver Wind the Ascendant!" he said, as the three Blackwings joined formations, creating a powerful hurricane for the Synchro Summon, leaving behind the mighty humanoid warrior with a Blackwing's hood, wielding a long sharp katana in his right hand.

"It may be a powerful Synchro monster, but Chacu Challhua has an effect of its own, skipping your Battle Phase." replied Greiger, calmly.

"That maybe so, but Silverwind also has a skill." replied Crow, smirking "That is to destroy up to 2 monsters with a defense lower than his own attack!" he said, as the Blackwing headed straight at the killer whale "Now go! Perfect Stor-what?" said Crow, as he saw the image of little kids in the killer whale, cancelling the effect.

"I will proceed with my turn then!" shouted Greiger, unaware of what was going on and impatient.

"Greiger, don't you see that?" asked Crow surprised, pointing at Chacu Challhua. Until Yusei told him to do so, Greiger forced himself to check out what they were talking about, getting astonished to see not only the image of his siblings, but also of many others; Greiger immediately recognized them as the children of his village, in pain "Impossible…if my siblings and the children of my village" he said, as Yusei and Crow realized they were the ones Gregier wanted to avenge "that means the Crimson Dragon and Goodwin had nothing to do with its destruction, it was the Earthbound Immortals and the Dark Signers all along?" he said, slowing down as Yusei heard him "What was the point of coming this far then?" he asked angered, but also disappointed of himself, as he became the very thing he wanted to take revenge on.

"Greiger, this duel has no need to keep going on. Finish it now!" shouted Yusei, as Greiger opened his eyes, surprisingly showing off his normal eyes as he recovered his senses.

"I'm sorry guys." He said moving his hand to his deck "I've been wrong all this…" he said, suddenly stopping as the killer whale birthmark began glowing "_You __won__'__t __give __up __Greiger, __you will __fight __as __a __Dark __Signer __that __was __brought __back __from __the __Underworld!__" _ said a creepy evil voice within Greiger's mind "_Attack, __kill __all __Signers __now!__"_ shouted the voice as Greiger was being controlled by a new identity, as his eyes and Dark Signer marks began glowing in purple color, accelerating.

"Greiger, what are you doing?" asked Yusei, surprised Greiger didn't gave in.

"I'm a Dark Signer. I shall bring darkness into this world, the darkness of the Underworld!" shouted Greiger, as he then began shouting in pain, as Chacu Challhua was taking control of him "Crow, hurry up and defeat me…now! If I go down, the souls within Chacu Challhua will be freed; you must do it!" he then felt a strange jolt, as Chacu Challhua finally took complete control of his body "If you don't continue your turn, I'll go with mine then!" he then smiled deviously "I change Chacu Challhua to attack mode!" he said, as the killer whale stared at Crow, growling ferociously.

"Be careful Crow, this is not Greiger anymore!" shotued Yusei, as Greiger under the control of the Earthbound Immortal grinned.

"Now, Chacu Challhua attacks you directly!" shouted Greiger as the killer whale wwas about to eat down Crow's field with a single attack.

"Crow, don't let Greiger's wishes go in vain! You can do it!" shouted Yusei, as Crow simply knew what had to be done now and how "_That__'__s __right, __those __Earthbound __Immortals __are __not __affected __by __my __Traps __or __Spells, __but __what __about __one __the __player __that __summoned __them?__" _ thought Crow, making his last move "I disagree!" shouted Crow triggering his face down "I activate Parasite Mind, a card that allows me to activate a Continuous card effect in place of its owner and I target Basara! By tributing Silverwind I can destroy Chacu Challhua and deliver 800 damage points to you!" shouted Crow, as Basara took in Silverwind and sent a fire stream at the Earthbound Immortal, as Silverwind's figure emerged with its katana, piercing right through Chachu Challhua's head and releasing all the souls within it, ending the duel and causing a lot of chaos in the duel area, as Greiger was freed from its control and the geoglyph disappeared.

"Yes…" said Crow, pulling the breaks of his runner "I did it!" he shouted, until a piece of rock was about to fall above him, until the Beast got in the way throwing Crow and his runner out of peril, as the rocks fell over the Beast, saving Crow's life "Greiger!" shouted Crow and Yusei, as he was barely arriving with his friend, seeing a pretty beaten up Greiger in the middle of many rocks that fell over him and his runner "Hey big guy, don't you think on dying now!" shouted Crow, as Greiger opened his eyes.

"Yusei…Crow…are you two alright?" he asked, trembling noticed in his voice.

"Why did you save me?" asked Crow getting worried as it could be the end of Greiger, to which the former Dark Signer simply replied.

"You saved…everyone from my village right?" he replied, obviously in pain from the crashing of the rocks "Save those kids…and raise them well after that Crow."

Crow began feeling he could cry any moment now, it could be felt in his voice too. At that moment, Sara and Trudge made it to reach them too, just to see the scene develop, knowing what was to come "I would do it regardless of what you say!"

"Yusei…you were right after all." He said, turning to Yusei, as Sara got off her Runner to be near to Yusei "Nothing remains…after revenge." He then began weakening, as more pain jolts went through him "Yusei, you must defeat the Dark Signers…in my stead. I'm counting on you!" he added, raising his hand as Yusei took it with his own, letting him know he would do it.

Sara began giving in to tears immediately, as she could tell Greiger was about to die. More when he turned gray colored and began fading away as if he was dust. Yusei and company simply felt bad, for the loss of a great friend and a great warrior "Greiger…I swear I will fulfill the promise I made to you!"

* * *

**_Outside of the old highway, reuniting with Jaden's group_**

After that, they reunited with Jaden and company, as they noticed their duel was over too, but Rein was nowhere near to be seen, which made them suspect the worse.

"Jaden, where is Rein?" asked Sara, as Jaden shook his head, while he and Alexis looked at the edge of the ruined highway, where Akio was standing as the wind blew a bit his coat, staring at the city while holding a memento from Rein, a chain he and Lily had when the three of them were a team "I…see." She said, closing her eyes, knowing Rein also died after the duel.

"It's a shame that great people are lost in the darkness after all." Said Trudge, feeling bad after what happened with Greiger too.

"Darkness promises many things, but mainly those that your heart wishes the most, but" said Jaden, recalling what happened while he was the Supreme King "you always end up paying a high price for it. No matter who are you, or if you're goal was a noble one. Letting it go is the hard part."

After a few moments, the team simply joined a few pieces of rock and left there two crosses, symbolizing the resting places for Greiger and Rein "They were noble heroes that gave their life, in the end after falling to darkness" said Yusei, as everyone turned to him "to save those dear to them. This is the least we can do right now."

"Yusei." Said Akio, still lost in space, but regaining his senses as Yusei heard him "Do you know if…defeating the Dark Signers will bring them back?" Yusei simply looked down, as he was not sure at all, only that the souls the Earthbound Immortals took were released if they were defeated "I see." He said, turning back to them "I still wish to be of help, after all of this." He said holding the chain "I'm not seeking revenge, but many have suffered now. This must end."

"Akio…" said Lily, smiling as she could see her old friend was returning to his former self.

"Now we must go where Kalin is." Added Yusei, as the team geared up to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Ccpac Apu's control unit**_

Kalin was outside, watching his post as he was expecting Yusei to arrive at any moment now, looking serious as he was recalling their old days as Team Satisfaction. A few minutes later, he saw a dust cloud heading to his position, thinking it was Yusei "So, you finally decided to come huh?2" he said, jumping off the unit and taking his runner to meet Yusei, but when it got closer he was surprised it wasn't Yusei, but a red scarlet runner with no one else but Jill.

When she arrived, she pulled the breaks, sliding a bit until she was in front of Kalin, who was stills smirking at her, while she took off her helmet "Kalin…"

"Well, well, if it isn't Jill." Replied Kalin, chuckling "What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

Jill simply readied her duel disk, placing her deck in it "I've come to save you Kalin, and I won't leave this place until it happens!" she said with an iron resolution, as Kalin simply chuckled at her.

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Jill: Yeah, I got a chance to get here after this long!  
Kalin: What are you babbling about?  
Jill: N-nothing at all, well Kalin, I've come to save you, no matter if I must duel you!  
Kalin: Heh, you're not the one I seek, but you're a former member of Team Satisfaction. You will do for training.  
Jill: Don't get too cocky, will you? I've become a better duelist than I was before!  
Kalin: Is that so? Then come at me and show me what you can do, Jill!**_

_**LightLord92: This and more on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, episode 49: Saving a dear friend, Satisfaction match!**_

_**Jill: I will defeat you Kalin if I must! Colossal Fighter, destroy Hundred Eyes Dragon!  
Kalin: Heh, you just fell for it Jill! Say goodbye! Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu, finish this off!**_

_**Yusei: Kalin, wait!  
Crow: Kalin…what have you done?**_

* * *

_**New cards of the day:**_

**Trickster****'****s ****Method, ****Normal ****Spell ****card ****(****image ****of ****a ****joker ****with ****a ****mask ****similar ****to ****that ****of ****Arkana, ****playing ****black****jack ****and ****smiling ****eagerly)  
**Draw 1 card. If this card is in your Graveyard, by sending a card from your Deck to the Graveyard you can add this card to your hand. You can only activate this effect twice per duel.

**Heart ****of ****the ****Iron ****Knight, ****Normal ****Spell ****card ****(image ****of ****Gearfried ****the ****Swordmaster ****finding ****himself ****with ****Evocator ****Chevalier, ****while ****learning ****the ****skills ****of ****the ****Gemini ****monsters)  
**Add one "Phoenix Gearfried" from your Deck to your Hand OR Special Summon any Gemini monster from your Graveyard.

**Shadow Master-Demias' Shockwave, Normal Trap card (image of Demias releasing a powerful energy shockwave at its surroundings, destroying everything in the surroundings)**

By discarding 6 or more cards from your Hand and having Shadow Lord of Greed-Demias the Falle Angel, you can activate this card. Destroy all cards in the field, except Shadow Lord of Greed-Demias the Fallen Angel and inflict damage to your opponent by the original attack of Shadow Lord of Greed Demias.

**The ****Will ****of ****Heroes, ****Normal ****Spell ****Card ****(image ****of ****a ****spellcaster ****and ****a ****warrior, ****taking ****the ****battle****field ****together, ****even ****if ****tired)  
**This card's activation cannot be negated. Discard 2 cards in your Hand and pay half your LP. Special Summon one Spellcaster type monster and one Warrior type monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position, ignoring any summoning conditions.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is just a filler up that I wanted to pull, I hope it ends up being as cool as the other chapters. Until next one guys! Don't forget to review even if you just want to say you liked it, thanks for another great chapter.**


	50. Episode 49: Saving a Dear Friend

**Well, here we have the next chapter of Paladins of Light guys. Nothing too much to say about it, just the chapter, tough we can say...**

**Paladins of Light crew, along with LightLord92: Happy Halloween to everyone! Hope you enjoy it the most you can guys, Trcik or Treat! XD**

**Well, let's get to today's chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it the most.**

* * *

"_Well, well, if it isn't Jill." Replied Kalin, chuckling "What are you doing here, all by yourself?"_

_Jill simply readied her duel disk, placing her deck in it "I've come to save you Kalin, and I won't leave this place until it happens!" she said with an iron resolution, as Kalin simply chuckled at her._

* * *

_**Episode 49: Saving a dear friend, Satisfaction Match**_

Kalin simply began laughing at Jill, which annoyed her of course "Save me? Hah! There's nothing to save my dear Jill, you're still such an innocent girlie." Said Kalin, to which Jill got very frustrated, knowing he did that on purpose.

"Kalin, you know what I think of anyone calling me that way!" she replied, angrily, as Kalin simply laughed at her "Very well then, I'll duel you right now!"

Kalin then got really serious, cutting off his laughter while staring at Jill, like if he was doubting or something like that. He simply turned back, walking towards the reactor as Jill looked confused "I'm not dueling you; I will only face a Signer, preferably our friend Yusei Fudo." He said, stopping while turning back to Jill "Get away from here, return to your home."

Jill immediately got frustrated, as she rushed ahead of Kalin, standing right in front of him as he was walking towards the control unit "Why?"

"Pardon me?" replied Kalin, a bit serious.

"I can be a good opponent as Yusei can!" she replied, pointing at Kalin "Tell, me why won't you duel me then?"

Kaling sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them, as trying to scare Jill away, but with not that much effect "Because you're no Signer. I don't have any obligation to face you and you're not worthy of my time." He said, as Jill simply looked still at him rather upset, yet seeing through him as if it was a ruse.

"You're lying." She said, walking towards Kalin, still staring at him as he was not even surprised she discovered him "That's not the reason; now tell me why you won't duel me!"

"That's something I don't need to tell to you, Jill." Replied Kalin, smiling a bit as he kept walking towards the control unit "But…maybe I could challenge you, if you follow my rules."

Jill was obviously eager to duel her former friend, yet agreeing with his own rules, it could play wrong for her a lot "The first one, it will be a Shadow Duel; maybe you have heard of them by now."

"Yeah, I was in one…not dueling but seeing how it went by." She replied, gulping a bit of nervousness "All attacks become real, moreover the loser of the game will lose more than LP, but also his or her soul right?"

Kalin simply nodded, laughing a bit after that "Precisely, but this time, it will be a different Shadow Duel." He said lifting his index finger, as Jill was getting worried "This duel will only cause real damage, but there are good rewards for the winner of the duel."

"If I win, will you quit being a Dark Signer then?" asked Jill, using Kalin's rules to her advantage, to which Kalin nodded with an evil grin, as Jill looked pretty relieved, thinking she had a very good advantage this time.

"However, if I win you will abandon Crow and Yusei, and join me!" replied Kalin, laughing maniacally, as Jill had no choice but to accept Kalin's terms, since he agreed to hers. She gulped a bit, as some sweat drops were forming from nervousness at his old friend. Jill had never felt so nervous in her life before, she was really worried of what could happen "Then let us begin this showdown!" shouted Kalin, as purple flames began forming around them, taking the shape of the Giant's geoglyph.

* * *

_**Yusei and company, while heading to CCpac Apu's Control Unit**_

"Yusei, I've got a bad feeling!" shouted Sara, as Yusei turned to her "Something fishy is going on…I don't know why, but I can feel a Dark Signer is having a duel or about to have one!" she said, as Yusei looked worried at his arm, while Trudge's and Alexis' cars were tagging along behind them, Crow was a bit ahead with both Sara and Yusei.

"This can't be good in that case." Replied Yusei, after looking at his arm "My birthmark is not glowing, which means whoever is dueling with the Dark Signer is not a Singer." He then lifted a bit his sight, noticing the Giant's geoglyph ablaze in the sky, getting worried "What's going on? Kalin is dueling with someone."

Crow then reached Yusei, as Sara and Yusei turned to him "It could be Jack; remember Kalin has a grudge against the members of Team Satisfaction Yusei!" said that Yusei was still worried, as Jack would have told them that he would target Kalin, but he did move towards the unit of Aslla Piscu

"Guys, we've got to hurry." Said Yusei still concerned "It's not like Jack to meddle in someone else's affairs, he also was pretty determined to reach Aslla Piscu's Control Unit, which leaves me one single duelist Kalin can be dueling…"

"Jill!" shouted Crow, as the answer hit him, quickly accelerating even more, with everyone else tagging along too "_Jill, __what __are __you __trying __to __do?_" asked Crow to himself in thoughts, trying to understand what his friend was trying "_Hang __on __a __bit __Jill, __I__'__m __on __my __way!_"

* * *

_**Ccpac Apu's Control Unit, inside the Giant's geoglyph**_

"So, which are the other conditions?" asked Jill, as she was ready to start the duel, ready to take her 5 cards away; Kalin simply smirked, chuckling as Jill looked really worried of saying that "Not at all, I was thinking of having the stage for my handless combo" he said, drawing his cards "but I guess even if I have a hand, I can get my hand down to 0 with ease. You start Jill, try to beat me!"

"I'll do so Kalin, for your own good!" replied Jill, getting her cards "Let's due!" shouted both of them in unison.

**Jill, Hand 6, 4000 LP; Kalin, Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"Let's start the party then! Draw!" said Jill, analyzing her options after her draw, she got two Marauding Captains in the first hand, as well as a Sakuretsu and a Command Knight "I'll start this off by setting a card and calling out Marauding Captain in attack mode!" she said, as the blond armored soldier jumped to the field, swinging its two swords as they ended up forming a cross in front of himself "When Marauding Captain is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand, this time I call Command Knight to the field in defense mode!" she said, as the red armored woman appeared in the field, placing her shield right in front of her "Now, Command Knight can't be selected as an attack target while there is another monster in my field, plus she gives a 400 boost to all Warrior type monsters I control!" she added, as her two warriors had now an attack of 1600 points.

"Pretty expected." said Kalin coldly, as Jill got startled to hear him say that "Do you honestly think I don't remember your movements? Your common tactics and strategies? Think twice then, because I do recall them."

"Fine…" replied Jill, getting worried "I end my turn in that case Kalin, your move."

**Jill, Hand 3, 4000 LP; Kalin, Hand 6, 4000 LP**

Kalin simply smirked, taking off his hood, revealing him wearing the Dark Signers robes, ready to start the duel with what appeared the be the same duel disk he had in his Duel Runner "Very well, let's see how you fare then." Said Kalin, checking his choices in his hand, smiling deviously "Time for some attention Jill, see how mighty my deck has become now!" said Jill pulling his duel disk and opening up his field spell slot "I activate my **Zero ****Inferno ****Dimension**!" shouted Kalin, as a card with the image of a fiery blazing pit as a hell with torches around it, where the members of the Infernity clan lived, as the field turned like that, with searing flame waves rolling in every now and then, startling Jill pretty much.

"What's this place Kalin?" asked Jill, shivering a bit "Kalin…please I beg of you, listen to me and stop this!" Kalin simply let go a laugh, smirking at Jill.

"First of all, for you to see how it works I'll bring in Infernity Necromancer to the field!" shouted Kalin, as the wizard demon appeared, changing to defense position "But first, this monster changes to defense position. Then my field enters in effect! First, all Infernity monsters receive a 200 boost in attack and defense; next by summoning an Infernity monster I can discard a card from my hand." He said smirking, throwing off what seemed to be an Infernity General "Then, when I discard a card by this effect, I can set an Infernity counter on my field!" he said, as one of the torches turned on "Then I set three cards, and I call forth the skill of my Necromancer with the Handless Combo, bringing back the Infernity General in my Graveyard!"

Jill simply looked nervous, as the black armored demon appeared in the field, swinging its swords around, threatening Jill's captain "So…this is your Handless Combo…" she said sweating a bit "You activate your effects from having no cards in hand…this is what Yusei talked about…"

"Now General, attack Marauding Captain and show him the chain of command!" said Kalin, as the general jumped with its swords, trying to slash Marauding Captain, but got hit by a powerful armor that surrounded Jill's warrior, destroying the general "Heh, so you activated a Sakuretsu Armor right? Nice move Jill." Jill simply gritted her teeth, seeing that she barely got away "I end my turn then. Your move Jill."

**Jill, Hand 4, 4000 LP; Kalin, Hand 0, 4000 LP**

"Well, let's see then." Said Jill, starting her turn a bit nervous, she then turned to Kalin, looking at him with sad eyes "Kalin, what happened to you?" she asked, as Kalin looked a tad surprised "I mean, why you would want to face us? We were good friends in the past."

Kalin simply looked at her, coldly "Personally I don't hold that much of revenge against you, Crow, or Jack. Yusei's my real objective for selling me to those Securities." He said, making a brief stop while breathing deeply "But there's a specific reason for which I wanted to duel you; you'll later see it."

"No, I want to hear it now Kalin." Replied Jill, strongly determined and serious "Kalin, I owe it to you that I became a member of Team Satisfaction, you and Yusei supported my choice." She said, recalling that day, years ago when she went with Crow to Team Satisfaction's base.

* * *

_**Flashback…Satellite, by the B.A.D. Area**_

_Jill was walking upstairs a ladder, in Team Satisfaction's base, as Crow was ahead of her and looking quite upset; Jill simply saw him, thinking he was like that because of her decision to join Team Satisfaction. When they reached the upper floor, Jill caught up with Crow since he waited at the entrance of a closed room "Here we are Jill." He said coldly, turning to his friend who was wearing a simple red shirt with a pair of blue jeans "Are you sure you want to come in? You can still change your mind."_

_Jill simply shook her head in disapproval "No Crow, I'm pretty sure of this. I will become a great duelist like you, Kalin, Yusei and Jack; I want to be a member of Team Satisfaction too." She said, confident, as someone clapped behind them._

_It was Jack Atlas, wearing a black shirt along with Team Satisfaction's uniform sleeveless jacket "Well said Jill." He then stopped clapping, turning his stare at Jill cold "But do you think you've got what it takes to be a member of our team, girlie?" he asked, getting Jill a bit frustrated._

"_Don't call me girlie Jack, you know it!" she replied, angry at Jack and rising her fist "And yes, I know I'm ready for this, I've become a better duelist than I was once!"_

"_We can see that." Said another voice, as Yusei and Kalin appeared behind them; they were hearing them discuss for some time, as they opened up the door and they weren't even noticed "Jill, your skills have indeed improved a lot, I'll vouch for you to become one of us."_

"_Thanks Yusei." She said, smiling at Yusei who simply answered it back too "Crow, what do you say?" she asked nervous, as Crow simply sighed._

"_Look, honestly, I don't' want you to get into dangerous situations." He said, to which Jill felt he would rather keep her out of the team "Yet…" he said, as Jill looked a bit surprised of what he would say "I must say you have improved a lot, you can take care of yourself now." He added, giving her thumbs up "If you tag along closely, I can call you a partner of our team."_

"_Crow…thanks a lot." She said answering back the thumbs up, as Jack simply looked serious._

"_So Jack, what do you say about it?" asked Kalin, crossing his hands while looking at him, as Jill was doing._

"_My decision is firm. She won't be but a burden to our duel levels." He said coldly, staring outside "If we want to continue liberating Satellite from other bands, we need to be on the frontlines, not babysitting you." He said, turning to Jill, who simply looked back at him seriously._

"_Well, it seems it all comes down to my decision after all." Said Kalin, thinking for a while, as the rest of the team turned to him. After a few moments he simply lifted his sight at Jill "Jill, are you sure you want to become one of us?" Jill simply nodded._

"_Of course, this is what I want to do. I want to be of help to you guys." She replied eagerly, as Kalin simply smiled back at her "Well then, I vouch for her too. But she'll have to face us every now and then, to completely get her to our level for the face-offs between gangs." He said giving Jill thumbs up too, as Jill looked pretty happy for it._

* * *

_**Back to the duel**_

"Do you remember it?" asked Jill, staring at Kalin seriously, but with concern in her face "That's one of the reasons I want to help you Kalin. Let me try to help."

Kalin simply closed his fist in anger, turning a bit away his sight from Jill "You can't and you will never understand why I accepted this duel with you Jill. Maybe as it advances you will be enlightened." He said, turning to Jill with a cold stare.

"Fine then, have it your way!" said Jill, starting her move "I'll summon forth Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" shouted Jill, as a little fairy-like knight appeared, wielding a shield and a sword "With this little partner, all Warrior monsters I control receive an additional 400 attack bonus!" said Jill as his monsters power rose to 2000, for the Captain and the Command "Unfortunately I won't be able to hold that power for long, I tune up my level three Comrade with my level 4 Command!" shouted Jill, as his tuner transformed into three energy rings that surrounded Command Knight, enveloping it as it became transparent with the stars reacting "Synchro Summon, Seven Swords Warrior!" said Jill, as a golden armored knight jumped from the light beam of the synchro summon, wielding two broadswords on each hand and threatening Kalin "Then I activate the spell card, **Honor ****of ****a ****Knight**." Said Jill, as a spell card with the image of a knight handing over a sword to its opponent appeared "This card forces us to draw until we have 5 cards in our hands, each of us." She said, as she and Kalin got their cards, smiling eagerly after it "Then, by sending one of the cards I draw I can Special Summon any Warrior type monster in my Graveyard, come back Command Knight!" said Jill, as the brave female warrior appeared back to the field, strengthening Jill's warriors again "Do you see it? My frontline is a pretty solid one; I will now attack with Seven Swords Warrior! Finish off Infernity Necromancer!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Jill, I activate my trap card Depth Amulet!" shouted Kalin, as a strange looking amulet-necklace appeared in the field "By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can negate one of your attacks this turn. That neutralizes your big warrior for now." He said, as the warrior simply hit the amulet, sparing the necromancer and returning to Jill's side.

"That's a good combo; you protect yourself and send cards to the Graveyard to keep the Handless Combo, impressive." She said, flattering Kalin.

"Don't flatter me now Jill, that won't help you now." replied Kalin serious "I do recall you always did that when you were training, remember?"

* * *

_**Flashback…Satellite, by the B.A.D. Area**_

"_I'll go ahead with Lightning Warrior! Attack Archfiend Soldier now!" said Jill, as she was outside Team Satisfaction's base, dueling Kalin. Her warrior was about to finish of Kalin for good or so thought Jill until Kalin activated a trap card, Magic Cylinder, as Jill defeated herself. After the duel ended, she kneeled down, as Jack looked down on her for such a foolish movement while Crow, Yusei and Kalin got near to her "It can't be…I was so close this time…if I hadn't underestimated the situation…"_

"_At the very least you recon your mistakes." Said Kalin, lending her a hand to stand up "Listen, you have a pretty well-built deck. Your cards are in synch with each other, but you lose sight of important things sometimes." He said, as Yusei and Crow nodded, to which she simply answered back too._

"_Thanks guys. I will make all of you proud one day." She replied turning to Kalin, smiling at him "Thanks for the training Kalin, next time I'll get you for sure." She said, closing her eyes and smiling at Kalin, as he got a bit nervous._

"_I want to see that Jill!" replied Kalin, trying to hide the fact he got embarrassed of her flattering him "Just focus on what you've got to do, keep an eye on anything your opponent holds in field and don't have second thoughts." said that Jill nodded, turning to Crow for another practice duel, as Kalin watched from a distance at her._

"_What's wrong with you Kalin?" he asked himself, rubbing his head with his hand "She's your friend, nothing more. Keep that in mind!" he thought to himself, as Jill was taking some advantage against Crow's Blackwings pretty soon "She has a lot of potential, but she's just your friend; after all, she's Crow's girl."_

* * *

_**Back to the duel…**_

Jill was simply surprised to hear him say that, shivering a bit while Kalin simply looked down "Now you know why, you surely do."

"Kalin…I didn't had idea." She answered back, holding her necklace with a photo of her and Crow when they were kids "Kalin, I feel quite flattered you feel that for me but…you know Crow and I..."

Kalin simply grinned, which made her nervous after all "Don't worry, when this duel is over it shall be decided." He said, as he readied his turn.

**Jill, Hand 4, 4000 LP; Kalin, Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"Play time's over Jill, time to get serious now!" said Kalin, smiling as he got his card "First of all, I activate the trap card, Infernity Inferno, discarding 2 cards in my hand" he said, sending an Infernity Archfiend and another infernity General "to send from my Deck an Infernity Mirage and Dwarf from my Deck to the grave." He said, smirking "Time to activate another one! I discard two more cards to send two more monsters to my graveyard." He said, as he dropped an Archfiend and a Guardian "Now, I'll summon Infernity Mirage to the field!" shouted Kalin, as a mysterious shaman like demon appeared in the field.

"Handless Combo again…" said Jill, nervous while shivering a bit "_Stay __focus __Jill__…__this __can__'__t __get __any __worse __now._"

"I activate my General's special ability in my graveyard, allowing me to remove it from play" said Kalin, smiling eagerly as the armored elite demon's spirit appeared behind Kalin, bringing two orbs with it "allowing me to Special Summon two Infernity Mirage's from my Graveyard!" he shouted, as the two shamans hit the field, while one began going berserk as it seemed "Now, I tribute one of the Mirages to Special summon two Infernity Archfiends from my Graveyard, allowing me to search one Infernity card for each of them!" shouted Kalin, as the two lesser demons appeared in the field as Kalin got his two additional cards "Now, my monsters surely seem weak, but let me show you their skill!" he said, holding one of his cards "Infernity Archfiend, attack Marauding Captain now!" shouted Kalin, as the demon simply floated towards the warrior, defeating it in a physical fight "Now, I end my turn with a set card."

**Jill, Hand 5, 3800 LP; Kalin, Hand 1, 4000 LP**

"Nice try Kalin, but I'm not done yet!" said Jill, starting her turn "_I__'__ve __got __to __pull __this __through, __no __matter __what!_" she thought as Kalin stared at her, containing some laughter "Seven Swords Warrior, attack Infernity Archfiend now!" said Jill, as the golden armored warrior jumped off to strike down Kalin.

"Sorry, but I activate my Depth Amulet to discard my last card and negate your attack now!" replied Kalin, as the attack hit the amulet instead of the demon, while Jill looked worried "Then I attack with my Command Knight! Take out Infernity Mirage now!" she shouted, as Kalin looked just fine, as the monster was destroyed and Kalin wounded.

"I activate now, my Infernity Break, removing my Archfiend Mirage to destroy Seven Swords Warrior!" replied Kalin, as the golden armored knight was destroyed by the demonic spirit of an infernity creature.

**Jill, Hand 5, 3800 LP; Kalin, Hand 1, 2600 LP**

"Now's my turn Jill, and things will go just even worse!" said Kalin, as he saw the card he needed "I tribute my Infernity Archfiend along with my last Infernity Mirage, to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" he said, as the dark tuner monster hit the field, calling for someone else "When this monster is summoned, I can bring from my hand or graveyard a level 2 or lower monster, like the Infernity Dwarf in my Graveyard!" he said, as the dark tuner blew up when the dwarf arrived, looking pretty scared of what was to come "I now dark tune my level 10 Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level 2 Infernity Dwarf! When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" shouted Kalin, as two stars of the dwarf were taken out, leaving behind 8 dark stars as they became a dragon of many eyes, roaring at the field "Now, my dragon, attack Command Knight and bring this duel closer to its end!" shouted Kalin, as the dragon's multiple eyes began harnessing a purple energy, shooting it all around and striking down Jill's last monster, almost knocking her down "Had enough Jill?"

**Jill, Hand 6, 2400 LP; Kalin, Hand 0, 1800 LP**

"Not at all…" replied Jill, barely standing from the previous attack "I will activate Swords of Revealing Light, allowing me to survive for three turns. Then I summon another Command Knight in defense mode." said Jill, looking down.

"What a shame, you're getting out of choices right?" replied Kalin, smirking.

**Jill, Hand 4, 800 LP; Kalin, Hand 1, 1800 LP**

"Interesting you played that card." said Kalin, as he got Limit Impulse, smiling as soon as he saw it "I set a card and activate my last Infernity General's effect, bringing two Infernity Mirages. Your move Jill."

**Jill, Hand 5, 800 LP; Kalin, Hand 0, 1800 LP**

"_Why __did __he __do __that?__"_ asked Jill to herself in thoughts "This makes no sense at all, but I'll end my turn." said Jill, turning to her friend once more "Kalin, please. I don't want to hurt you, can't we just solve this?" asked Jill, to which Kalin got really upset.

"Solve it other way? This is my way of solving my troubles!" he shouted back at her, startling her while smiling "You know something I just realized? You were the first one to leave Team Satisfaction, the others followed you soon enough."

"Kalin, that's because you began going out of board!" replied Jill worried, as she recalled that day.

* * *

_**Flashback…Satellite, by the B.A.D. Area**_

"_Kalin, wait!" shouted Jill, as Kalin was about to hurt a young member of an opposite gang, turning to the youngling "Hurry up and get out of here, now!" she said, as the kid simply ran out of there as if he was quite scared; she then turned to Kalin, just to see him throwing off his hook at another kid's duel disk and forcing him to a duel "Kalin, stop it already!" she shouted, as Kalin mercilessly defeated the kid, overloading his duel disk._

"_That should teach you now!" said Kalin, as the kid kneeled down while Kalin was ready to kick him._

"_Kalin, this is going too far!" shouted Jill, as she got in the way, just to be pushed away by Kalin; soon thereafter Crow and the gang arrived, as Crow simply tackled Kalin, telling the kid to get away._

"_Kalin, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Crow, challenging his leader._

"_With me? I should be asking you that question!" relied Kalin angrily "You allowed him to get away just like that!" he then delivered a quick punch at Crow's stomach, as both started to fight._

"_Guys, top it already!" shouted Jill, getting worried for both of them. Kalin was being hold by Jack, while Yusei kept Crow at bay. Kalin suddenly slipped away to hit Crow again, but stopped midway, as he got a strong slap in his face, getting to the ground._

_Jill managed to deliver a slap at Kalin staring at him almost breaking down, but quite upset of Kalin for sure "That's enough!" she said, as everyone began calming down "Kalin, I joined you guys because I wanted to help a good cause like saving Satellite or helping the next generations enjoy Duel Monsters, but this?" she said seriously as Kalin looked startled "If this…if this is the road Team Satisfaction will follow, I'm done with the team." She added, turning her back at Kalin and leaving them. Crow followed her soon after, as Jack got away through another way._

* * *

_**Back to the duel…**_

"Do you see it? You're the reason everyone left!" shouted Kalin angrily "I'll make sure this duel is over and with my victory for sure!"

"Kalin, you did all that on your own!" replied Jill, desperate, as she didn't know how to react any longer "You lead the way to what happened that day and you know it!" Kalin simply looked at her, with no emotion "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge to the field!" added Jill, as a woman that looked like her hit the field, looking as a samurai or ninja warrior "Now, I tune up my level 4 Rose with my Command Knight!" she said, as Rose made a ninja fog trick to become 4 energy rings surrounding Command Knight "Synchro Summon! Come forth now, Colossal Fighter!" stated Jill as a giant gray bulky warrior with dark glasses hit the field, as a purple aura surrounded it "For each warrior type monster in my graveyard, Colossal Fighter gets a 100 attack bonus! I have 6 warriors right now, which means Colossal's attack power increases to 3400! Take out Hundred Eyes Dragon!" said Jill, as Kalin's dragon was brought down to pieces, wounding Kalin a bit, as he looked happy.

"You brought this to an end sooner! I activate my Hundred Eyes Dragon skill, allowing me to search for an Earthbound Immortal card in my Deck!" he said, getting Ccpac Apu "Time is against you now, as well as odds!"

"I don't fear that Immortal." Replied Jill, smiling "That thing is weaker than my fighter, which means I have the advantage!"

"As you say." Said Kalin grinning deviously "You'll see soon enough you're wrong."

**Jill, Hand 4, 800 LP; Kalin, Hand 2, 1800 LP**

"The end is nigh." said Kalin, smiling "I tribute my two Infernity Mirages to summon forth my Earhtbound Immortal!" shouted Kalin, as the heart of the Earthbound appeared "Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" he shouted, as the giant wicked god began rising from the ground in which they stood; Jill simply looked rather scared of the creature, as it stood quite tall in the field.

* * *

_**Away, with Yusei's team…**_

"Yusei, look there!" shouted Sara, a bit scared, as she identified Ccpac Apu's figure, ahead of them "It's Kalin's Earthbound Immortal…the duel is about to end any time now!"

"Guys, let's rush there as fast as possible!" added Yusei, as he, Crow and Sara readied their runners, barely turning behind them "Alexis, Trudge, catch up as soon as you can. We'll meet you guys there!" he added, as they hurried towards Cppac Apu's control unit.

Crow looked really worried, as he was gritting his teeth "_Come __on __Jill, __hang __on __a __moment __more! __I __know __you __can __do __it!__"_

* * *

_**Back to the duel…**_

"Now, this duel is over!" shouted Kalin, maniacally "Time to end this!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky, you know?" replied Jill, trying to show courage and determination "That Earthbound is not a challenge for my fighter; it will go down as soon as they fight!"

Kalin simply smirked, as he stared at Jill "Do you believe so? My Earthbound Immortal can easily jump your defenses and go for you straight ahead!" shouted Kalin, as Jill's eyes began narrowing of what that meant "Sorry Jill, but you will go down with this next attack!" shouted Kalin, as Ccpac Apu began rising its fist "Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu, attack now! Finish this duel!" shouted Kalin, as Jill stared at Kalin while tears formed in her eyes.

"_Crow, __I__'__m __sorry__…__I __wish __you __the __best __for __life__…"_ she said in her thoughts, as a tear rolled through her cheek _"__Kalin, __I__'__m __so __sorry __you __feel __this __way__…_" she thought, as Ccpac Apu's fist almost hit her "Kalin please!" shouted Jill, trying to cover.

Kalin's eyes turned normal for a moment, as he looked how Jill was about to get hit by the powerful monster "Jill…Ccpac Apu, stop right there!" shouted Kalin, as his eyes turned back to those of a Dark Signer "I activate Enemy Controller, to shift Colossal Fighter to defense mode, and selecting him as Ccpac Apu's attack target!" he shouted, as Ccpac Apu changed targets to the fighter, immediately crushing it with a single strike, as it created a shockwave that hit Jill "However, Ccpac Apu will decrease your LP by the attack of a monster it destroys in battle, like Colossal Fighter!" shouted Kalin, as the wave hit Jill, throwing her to the ground as the duel was over.

Kalin began walking towards her, as she tried to lift her head as her face had some dirt "Be thankful I changed targets quickly. I won't be fulfilling our deal even so." He said coldly, turning his back at Jill as he headed back to the unit "I accomplished one goal; the last one is yet to be accomplished." Added Kalin, as he turned back to see an unconscious Jill, as Yusei and company were getting close.

Crow, Sara and Yusei arrived, to see Jill's runner nearby and Jill unconscious in the ground "Jill!" shotued Crow, immediately jumping to get to her, as Kalin grabbed his runner and stopped in front of Yusei "Jill, please open your eyes!"

"Crow?" asked Jill, barely recovering "I'm happy to see you…I'm sorry I…"

She then got silenced by Crow, who looked at her caring "Save it, we'll talk about it later." He added, turning to Kalin "How could you freak? She was one of us too!"

"That's the point Crow, I seek revenge against Team Satisfaction" he said laughing as he turned on his runner "one last duel for Team Satisfaction! Join me Yusei, for you're the last one I seek for this duel!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time, on Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens…**_

_**Yusei: Kalin, it's time for us to settle the score.  
Kalin: I wouldn't be agreeing with you more than that! Let's settle the score Yusei!  
Jaden: Wait…I feel a strange energy around here…  
Alexis: Jaden, what's wrong?  
Sara: Jaden, Alexis, lookout!  
Yubel: What the-? Jaden be careful, they're after you!  
Winged Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri! (Fiend approaching!)  
Evil Hero Dark Gaia: Nice to see you again, Supreme King! Time for you to take your place in darkness ranks!**_

_**LightLord92: This and more in Yugioh 5Ds Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 50: A Clash from the Past, fight of Heroes of Light and Darkness!**_

_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia: Time for you to join us, Supreme King!  
Elemental Hero Neos: We won't join your ranks!  
Jaden: That's right, because I will get my game on!**_

* * *

_**News cards of the Day:**_

_***=Cards designed by DragonKnight15**_

***Zero Inferno Dimension, Field Spell Card (image of a fiery blazing pit as a hell with torches around it, where the members of the Infernity clan lived)  
**Increase the Attack and Defense of "Infernity" monsters you control by 200 points. When you Summon an "Infernity" mosnter to your side of the field, you can discard one card from your Hand to the Graveyard. Each time you discard a card by this effect, you can place an Infernity Counter. By removing all Infernity Counters from this card, you can activate one of the following effects:  
*You can return a number of cards from your Graveyard to your Deck equal to the number of counters you removed from this card. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.  
*You can Special Summon any "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard whose level is equal to or greater than the number of counters you removed from this card, ignoring any summoning conditions.

**Honor ****of ****a ****Knight, ****Normal ****Spell ****Card ****(image ****of ****a ****knight ****handing ****over ****a ****sword ****to ****its ****opponent)  
**You and your opponent draw cards until both of you have 5 cards in your hands. You can discard one of the cards you draw by this effect to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your Graveyard.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today guys. Happy Halloween yet again and have a nice day, until next time and don't forget to review if you like it.**

******Update: Sorry that I forgot to add it, but thanks a lot to DK15 for helping me get the Infernity Field Spell card, thanks pal, I owe you another one and sorry for forgetting to add you made that card XD.**


	51. Episode 50: A Clash from the Past

**Hey guys, LightLord92 back from college agenda with a new chapter. Actually, projects kept me busy the past few weeks, reason for which I couldn't update but, well, I'm back for some time. I have 2 more weeks that will be the real test of patience to me, but my agenda is calming down now. Also, maybe I'm quite late, but happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it even so! Hope you spend it really cool.**

**Now, passing to some other news about a few fanfics; first I want to thank a good friend of mine, DragonKnight15 for letting you guys know I was pretty busy past weeks, but here I am again; also taking the chance to tell you guys that YuGiOh Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1. This is his masterpiece so far and it's going to be a really great story, you guys will love it if you have liked Paladins of Light so far. ****Next but not least, is Okaam-chin's, Ties that Bind Throughout Time. A very good combination of Bleach and Naruto's universes, with a new addition of her own. Hope you guys give a chance to this fanfics, they are really great and you will enjoy them. Well, onwards with today's chapter!**

* * *

_Crow, Sara and Yusei arrived, to see Jill's runner nearby and Jill unconscious in the ground "Jill!" shouted Crow, immediately jumping to get to her, as Kalin grabbed his runner and stopped in front of Yusei "Jill, please open your eyes!"_

"_Crow?" asked Jill, barely recovering "I'm happy to see you…I'm sorry I…"_

_She then got silenced by Crow, who looked at her caring "Save it, we'll talk about it later." He added, turning to Kalin "How could you freak? She was one of us too!"_

"_That's the point Crow, I seek revenge against Team Satisfaction" he said laughing as he turned on his runner "one last duel for Team Satisfaction! Join me Yusei, for you're the last one I seek for this duel!"_

_**Episode 50: A Clash from the Past, fight of Heroes of Light and Darkness.**_

Kalin simply stayed there, putting on his helmet "So Yusei, are you ready for this duel?" he said, smirking "It's time for us to settle the score already! The last duel of Team Satisfaction!" he said, as Yusei, Crow and Jill recalled the day Team Satisfaction last acted as a team; the day Kalin's grudge against his former team members and his hatred towards Yusei started. Crow simply got serious, as Jill begins to stand up "Yusei…please be careful…" she said, as Crow helped her stand and walk towards the other runners.

"I will guys." Replied Yusei as he turned to Kalin, staring at him seriously.

Jaden headed to Jill's runner, to take it with everyone else up to a bridge remains somewhat nearby, but while heading there he suddenly stopped in front of it, catching Alexis' attention "Jaden, is everything okay?" she asked concerned, as Jaden turned around, looking in the surroundings as if he had felt something strange.

"Nothing at all, but…" he replied, still looking around, serious and looking for something "A few seconds ago…I could swear I felt some strange energy around here…" he said as Yubel took spirit form beside him, looking serious "_Yubel, __did __you __felt __that __too?__"_ he asked her mentally, as Yubel nodded, with Winged Kuriboh appearing too.

"_This __presence__…__I __don__'__t __like __it, __he__'__s __here __already.__" _She replied worried, as she immediately identified the presence in the surroundings.

"_Kurou __Kuru __Kuroooou! __(Something__'__s __coming __closer!)__" _said Kuriboh, as Jaden looked towards Kalin's and Yusei's direction, where a pile of rock and debris was shaking a bit, drawing everyone's attention to it.

* * *

Suddenly, the pile began crumbling as a human sized shadow flew out of it, taking flight into the sky as Yusei and Kalin tried to cover from the pieces of rocks that jumped everywhere, as the shadow figure remained in the sky, letting go laughter as it began hovering lower; it was a kind of gargoyle demonic humanoid with rock pieces covering its body as an armor, while opening his wings and showing off his yellow eyes "Long time no see, Supreme King." He said, while staring at Jaden, who simply kept staring coldly at the demon.

"Dark Gaia." Replied Jaden, getting a bit angry as he hated it to be called the Supreme King for everything that entity did to his friends in the Beasts Realm when they traveled there some years ago, almost destroying everything he cared for; even if he had already let go that past and controlled those powers "What do you want now? It has been quite some time since the Supreme King left your world."

Dark Gaia simply smirked while chuckling behind its teeth "You can't tell milord? I've come here to make you join our ranks once again! By force if needed!" replied Dark Gaia, as he materialized a dark patterned duel disk, ready for a duel "The time for you to fulfill your destiny is near. You will guide the frontlines of the Underworld army into this pathetic world and conquer it for us and our leaders! No one can escape fate!" replied Dark Gaia pointing at him "Once again, the Supreme King will lead the path of destruction, to this world. There's nothing you can do to stop it from happening."

Jaden simply stared back at him, turning his back as he and Alexis left, as Dark Gaia looked rather surprised of that "I'm done with your business; I have no wishes to duel you." He stated, as Dark Gaia got upset of it, as Jaden kept walking towards the bridge with Jill's runner.

"So, you will abandon your fate just like that? Without a proper fight?" he said, feeling a strange energy from Jaden "That aura…could it be..." He said, as Jaden stopped and turned back to him, as Dark Gaia was smiling "You have traveled in time…I'm sure of it. The remnants of that travel are still in your aura; you have seen or learned new things from your powers by travelling in time."

Alexis simply turned back to Jaden, who didn't reply "Is that true Jaden?" she asked, as Dark Gaia simply began laughing.

"Even if you have travelled through time, there's no assurance that you will keep at bay those powers, one day they will consume you. Maybe I should try…persuading you to fight me, what should I try this time?" he said, turning to Yusei "You will do fine for now." He said, as he began charging a dark sphere to attack Yusei, turning to Jaden again, as he looked upset "You will duel me Supreme King, or else he will die by my hand!"

"Hey, stop right there, you stupid demon!" shouted Kalin angrily "Yusei is mine to deal with, look for another scapegoat!"

Yubel then gritted her teeth, as Jaden turned to her "_Jaden, __be __careful__…__if __he __kill__s Yusei __right __now__…_" she said, as Jaden turned to Dark Gaia, who was smiling at the sole thought of toying with someone else's life.

"_I __know __Yubel, __the __flow __of __time __is __sure __to __be __threatened._" He said, worried too "Fine Dark Gaia, you win." replied Jaden, readying his duel disk "I can't let you disturb the flow of time as it is supposed to flow, nor toy with innocent lives, it is me you're after!" He said, staring at Dark Gaia "Let's get this game on!" added Jaden, as Dark Gaia teleported both of them and Alexis to the bridge, a part a bit far from everyone else who was there.

Moments later, as they were about to begin the Giant's geoglyph once again appeared in the surrounding area, while Sara, Crow, Jill and the others were staring at the duel field from the bridge. "Well, with those two fools getting underway, we should do the same." Said Dark Gaia, as the duel began between him and Jaden, with Alexis left outside of the circle of purple flames of the Shadow Duel.

"Let's duel!" shouted Dark Gaia eagerly

"Get your game on!" said Jaden, as the duel started, with Akio and Lily joining them immediately to witness the duel.

* * *

**Jaden, Hand 6, 4000 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"I guess I will start things myself. I set a card facedown, next I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" said Jaden, as a half wood warrior appeared, covering Jaden and himself "Then I play the Polymerization spell, using it to fuse Avian with burstinatrix" he said as both heroes entered a vortex "to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he added, as one of his favorite fusions appeared in the field "I end my turn with that."

"A pathetic start if you ask me milord." replied Dark Gaia, mocking Jaden "You have stronger moves, bring them here and embrace the darkness within you!"

"Embrace it?" asked Jaden, taunting Dark Gaia "A balance is needed between light and darkness, not leave everything sink in one side."

**Jaden, Hand 1, 4000 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 6, 4000 LP**

"Whatever you say, but you will soon open your eyes to what I bear as true!" shouted Dark Gaia, ready to start his move "Maybe I should heat things up then. I play the Continuous Spell **Gift ****of ****Fusion**!" he shouted, as he played a card with the image of an angel hovering above a duel between a duelist with a Flame Swordsman fusion summoned and another one with nothing, blessing both duelists "This card will allow both players to draw 2 cards each time a monster is Fusion Summoned. Next I activate the Dark Fusion spell card!" shouted Dark Gaia, as Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on his field "I fuse both of them to Dark Fusion Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" he shouted, as an evil demonic woman appeared, with claws on each hand and flames soaring around her "**Gift of Fusion** activates now master, we will draw two new cards now!" shouted Dark Gaia, as he and Jaden got his new cards, while he smirked "Time for some damage now! Inferno Wing, attack and destroy Flame Wingman now! Inferno Blast!" he shouted, as the demonic woman charged two blue flame orbs, firing them at Flame Wingman as the other also shot a powerful fire stream from its dragon arm, resulting in an explosion and with both monsters destroyed, as well as both duelists receiving 2100 damage points.

"This doesn't look good Jaden." said Alexis nervous, as Lily and Akio got near to her "It's like…he's mirroring your moves, please be careful."

"I'll be okay Alexis." Replied Jaden, turning to her and showing a smile, letting her know he would win.

"Are you sure about that milord?" said Dark Gaia, all high and mighty as Jaden turned back to him, serious looking "You will need to defeat me for that to happen; to defeat me, you'll need to everything you've got, that means even the dark powers of the Supreme King." He then smirked deviously "One way or another, I will win after this duel. I end my turn with a face down."

**Jaden, Hand 4, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 3, 1900 LP**

"I have never been really good with experiments…" replied Jaden smirking as he started his turn "…but let's test out that theory, shall we? I activate Woodsman effect, to get a Polymerization from my deck." said Jaden, as he drew another one "Then I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, to bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman from my graveyard!" said Jaden, as his favorite fusion returned and he showed off a smile "I know about Evil Heroes, Dark Gaia. They can be powerful and aggressive, but without them in the field, they are really limited you know? There are only 5 fusions, you just lost one. The power of trust and partnership allows my Elemental Heroes to fuse at any rate I wish, let me show you by activating Polymerization to Fusion Summon Flame Wingman with Sparkman, in order to create" he said, as both heroes entered a vortex that began shining "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" he added, as the white armored hero appeared, glowing in the darkness of the duel and blinding a bit Dark Gaia due to the nature of the rivalry between Elemental and Evil Heroes "Next your spell card grants us 2 new cards!" shouted Jaden, as he and Dark Gaia got their cards

"Not so fast Jaden!" shouted Dark Gaia, as he activated a trap card with the image of Elemental Heroes and Evil Heroes about to fight in a skirmish, as the Evil Heroes looked eager "I activate the trap card **Clash ****of ****Wills**. This card forbids any player to attack, if the opponent doesn't control any Hero monster." Dark Gaia then smirked "Furthermore, at the end of this turn I can Special Summon any Hero monster in my graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions."

Jaden simply got a bit worried, picking the additional polymerization "Then I guess I'll end my turn with a face down." Added Jaden, as Dark Gaia's card began glowing.

"It's time for you to come back, Inferno Wing!" shouted Dark Gaia, as her demonic companion returned.

**Jaden, Hand 4, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 6, 1900 LP**

"Like you said Jaden, let's test out how compatible my Evil Heroes are compared to your Elemental Heroes." replied Dark Gaia, starting his new turn, as he got Sparkman in his draw "Time to show you some new powers that we have gained in your absence, Supreme King." He said laughing time to show you the true power of darkness, I activate the Field Spell **Gates ****of ****Darkness**!_" _shouted Dark Gaia, as a dark gate began appearing at his back, while Sara and the others turned back to see it appearing, a gate consumed by a dark aura, as it began opening to show the path to darkness "Now, Inferno Wing, enter that gate with the Sparkman in my hand!" shouted Dark Gaia, as the demonic woman and the electric hero jumped to the gates, being swallowed in the dark.

"What are you scheming Dark Gaia?" asked Jaden, in a demanding tone, as wind currents began blowing in and out of the gate, worrying him and Alexis the most.

"What's going on?" shouted Akio, as he and Lily tried to keep themselves from being pushed by the currents "Jaden, Alexis, do you know what is that thing?"

"Not a single thought, but it can't be good for sure!" replied Alexis, also trying to get not pushed by the currents, while Dark Gaia simply smirked, laughing at them to which Alexis reacted astonished "It can't be…he can't be attempting to…there's no Evil Hero fusion from those monsters!" she said, as Jaden eyes narrowed, when the gate shot a dark beam with a big shadow emerging.

"It is pathetic human." replied Dark Gaia, still grinning at his move "This field spell allows me to perform a Dark Fusion Summon by sending the correct monsters to the graveyard. Now, from the depths of darkness I call the mighty, **Evil ****Hero ****Darkness ****Infernal ****Wing**!" shouted Dark Gaia, smiling eagerly as an black armored version of Inferno Wing emerged, wielding a sword instead of a kind of shield in her arm, as well as having two demon wing pairs protruding from her back, with the same face as Inferno Wing had, but with a dark visor ray and a red view glass "Now, because another fusion summon was performed, we can draw 2 more cards." He added, as both Jaden and he got the new cards.

Suddenly, Darkness Infernal Wing began harnessing a dark aura, as her power began increasing like that of Shining Flare Wingman "And as your hero, mine gets 300 attack power by each Hero monster in my graveyard, resulting in another tie for both of us…but don't worry" he said smiling as he showed Jaden a spell card from his hand.

"What are you up to, Dark Gaia?" asked Jaden, quite serious "You have been mirroring my moves up to now, trying to save yourself too." He said, looking serious even so.

"You'll see soon enough Jaden, but first" he then played the card he got "I activate the continuous spell card, **Forgiveness ****by ****Pain**, which allows us to discard 2 cards from our hands to reduce all effect damage to 0!" he then pointed at Shining Flare Wingman "Darkness Infernal Wing, take out the light of hope that hero wields!" he said, as his demonic woman flew towards Jaden's hero "Attack with Infernal Sabre of Darkness!"

Both heroes flew high, attacking each other, until both of them charged their signature attacks, colliding and consuming each other in the process, lifting a dust cloud. As it began fading, Jaden's shadow was there, still holding ground, so did Dark Gaia "By the effect of **Forgiveness ****by ****Pain**, we are given a chance to discard 2 cards from our hands to reduce all effect damage to 0." Said Dark Gaia, as he and Jaden took two cards from their hands and threw them away, as once more Dark Gaia's field was clear "You surely think this is over, but it's just the beginning; I set two cards face down. We Evil Heroes always saw the true power that were behind what the other heroes called darkness!" shouted Dark Gaia, starting to get angry "The true power of our own, lying in darkness for the taken!"

"You just don't know how to handle it, it will only bring destruction and pain towards you and those you care for." replied Jaden, turning serious yet again "Even if you and your companions are evil doers, I believe you fight for something or someone. Trust me in what I just told you."

"Oh come on, you can't truly believe something that foolish, right?" asked Dark Gaia, somewhat surprised "The Elemental Heroes and their creed have clouded your mind, let me show you how powerful darkness is!" shouted Dark Gaia, starting his turn, while turning to the geoglyph of the Giant, feeling a strange wave coming from it "It seems your friend over there is going to suffer a bit. Those Dark Synchros sure are something new to our ranks."

* * *

When Dark Gaia said that, Sara and company quickly turned their stares at him, while he simply had a satisfactory evil grin in his face, turning around to Yusei's Turbo Duel then again, wondering if Yusei was doing okay "Yusei, be careful." said Sara, holding her pendant, trying to see anything ahead but with no use. Suddenly Crow simply pat her shoulder, as he smiled at her "Hey don't worry. Yusei won't allow Kalin to defeat him that easily." He said, showing her the transmission of the duel through his runner's screen "I know Yusei will do just fine, after all he has always been the strongest of us." Added Jill, smiling and calming down Sara's worries.

Yusei simply kept thinking of the day he made a wrong decision, trying to save Kalin; instead his friend was captured by Sector Security and sent to the facility, as he believed Yusei had sold him to them "_This __time __around__…__I __will __save __you __Kalin._" He thought to himself "I end my turn with three face downs.

"Then here I go Yusei!" shouted Kalin, starting his turn "I set a card and activate Limit Impulse, special summoning two Soul Tokens by discarding two cards in my hand." He said, sending two cards from his hand to the graveyard and then bringing two soul spirits to the field "Then I tribute my two tokens to bring forth Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand to the field!" shouted Kalin as both tokens merged into a portal from which the purple dark tuner appeared from the field, starting up the Handless Combo.

"Handless Combo again, with only one more card in his hand…" said Yusei, recognizing Kalin's movement, as his old friend simply grinned at him.

"Nightmare Hand allows me to Special Summon a level 2 monster from my hand; I bring forth Infernity Dwarf to the field!" he shouted, as the blue skinned dwarf appeared, swinging his axe around "Now I'm Dark Tuning my level 10 Nightmare Hand with my level 2 Infernity Dwarf!" shouted Kalin, as his dark tuner jumped high as it began disappearing to leave his 10 dark colored stars and the dwarf being swallowed by the darkness left behind and the 10 dark stars piercing through him as they destroyed his 2 stars "When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down darkness!" he shouted as the dwarf was destroyed, leaving only 8 dark colored stars behind "Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" from the darkness, a dragon figure began forming, as purple colored eyes began opening around it, as the dragon emerged from the darkness, roaring fiercely at Yusei's Max Warrior.

Kalin simply kept going on, aware Dark Gaia was peeping on them through his dark powers "Yusei, my Handless Combo is complete now and your Max Warrior's attack power is 900, you won't stand a chance against me now! Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack with Infinity Sight Steam!" shouted Kalin, as his dragon fired a dark purple beam at Yusei's warrior, defeating it utterly and causing tough damage to Yusei, as his LP were down to 1900 in a single attack.

"_Yusei, __hang __on __a __bit __more!_" said Sara in her mind, witnessing it from Crow's runner screen as everyone else looked rather shocked at the attack and how quick Kalin was to bring his first big hitter to the field.

"That was just cool, right Yusei?" asked Kalin, as Yusei activated a trap card.

"I activate Revival Ticket, first destroying a card I control" he said, as Limiter Breaker was destroyed "and recovering all damage I received this turn." he said as his LP returned to 4000, as his graveyard began shining "Then the monster destroyed by battle this turn is Special Summoned! Come back, Max Warrior!" added Yusei, as his robot-like warrior returned to the field "Furthermore, since Limiter Breaker was the card I destroyed I Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my Deck!" he added as his reliable speed fighter arrived from his deck. Back with everyone else, they began calming own, as Yusei quickly saw that move coming towards him and how brilliant his plan turned out to be.

"You traitor-!" said Kalin angered by Yusei's combo "Even with all that stuff, do you think you stand a chance against my dragon?" asked Kalin angrily, as Yusei readied to make his move.

* * *

Back to Jaden's duel, Akio and Lily had already met with Alexis, as Blair and Tyranno were also joining up with them "So, how hard is our pal doing?" asked Tyranno to the little group, as Alexis looked at the duel field were Gaia was playing a mind game with Jaden.

"Not quite well, it seems as if Dark Gaia…was messing around with Jaden, trying to awaken something." replied Alexis worried of what could come now.

"Dang it, knowing how he did in the Beast Realm that time…" said Tyranno, recalling Jaden's duel with Brron and the rebirth of the Supreme King "…we can't let that happen right now."

**Jaden, Hand 5, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 1, 1900 LP**

"My turn then! And Woodsman effect activates, handing me a Polymerization from my Graveyard" shouted Jaden, as he got O-Oversoul, smirking at it "Maybe you think I will become the Supreme King again, but I have trained to dominate those powers already." He said, strong willed "I must thank my friends for that, at first I was like blaming myself for all of what happened in the Spirit World, but then…" he said, closing his eyes while thinking of the battle against Yubel "I realized if I have those powers it doesn't mean I'm evil." He said, showing Dark Gaia the card he got "I'm activating O-Oversoul to Special Summon any Normal Elemental Hero from my Graveyard, I choose Elemental Hero Neos!" he said eager, as his mighty ace hero appeared in the field in its usual heroic stance "I must tahnk you, your cards allowed me to bring him now. Now I activate the spell card, R-Righteous Justice!" he said as a ray of light with the letter R fired on the field "With it, I will destroy one Spell or Trap card for each Elemental Hero I control, which means two cards! I choose **Forgiveness ****by ****Pain** and **Clash ****of ****Wills**!" he said, as Dark Gaia's cards blew up in front of him "This is the end Dark Gaia, it was a nice duel but justice prevails, attack now Neos! Cosmic Punch!" he said, as Neos charged against Dark Gaia, with some energy as fire forming in its fist and landing a direct hit, resulting in an explosion against the Evil Hero and lifting dust. Jaden's friends were happy, as it seemed the duel was over already.

"Way to go Jaden!" shouted Akio, raising his closed hand, like saluting Jaden "You showed him who's boss here and a real hero!"

"Well, seems the duel is over after all." Replied Tyranno, obviously relieved it ended sooner than expected, but noting Alexis was still worried "Hey Alexis, what's wrong? Jaden just won, aren't you happy for him?"

"Yeah, why don't bring him here and celebrate for his victory?" asked Blair trying to make Alexis reply.

"It's just…if the duel is over" she said calmly "why is the Shadow Duel barrier still on?" as she asked, everyone else noticed it was true; the flames of the Shadow Duel field were still raging, while the dust cloud began fading away, while Jaden seemed unsurprised while everyone else still was. Dark Gaia was still standing there, he had survived Neos attack, but moreover, it never really hit him, Neos was blocked by some strange kind of barrier as he returned to Jaden's side.

"It can't be…something is protecting him from being defeated!" said Neos a tad shocked "Jaden, is he cheating or something?"

"I'm not sure at all…" replied Jaden, somewhat smiling as he knew it couldn't be that easy "So Dark Gaia, what did you do this time around?" Dark Gaia simply smiled back at him.

"Oh nothing at all, just a trap card known as **Deceit ****of ****Evil.**" he replied, showing off the trap card with an Evil Hero Malicious Edge appearing right in front of an Elemental Hero group of Clayman, Avian and Burstinatrix, with Infernal Prodigy behind him "This card allows me to negate an attack my opponent declares. Then I can Special Summon any Evil Hero from my graveyard ignoring summoning conditions, I choose **Evil ****Hero ****Darkness ****Infernal ****Wing**." He said, as his new fusion hit the field once more.

Jaden simply couldn't help but smirk, as he was somehow enjoying the duel now, something that caught Dark Gaia's attention "Well, I guess I set 2 cards and end my turn."

**Jaden, Hand 2, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 1, 1900 LP**

"_It __seems __I __was __right __in __my __guess__…__he__'__s __no __longer __of __use __but__…_" thought Dark Gaia seriously, while staring at Jaden "_to __drain __the __powers __of __my __liege __and __readying __the __rebirth __ritual __myself._" He said, drawing his card "Well, I guess that's the sign to make my move, right Supreme- Jaden." said Dark Gaia messing around with Jaden, as he got interrupted by his opponent.

"Wow, that's something, you called me by my name now." said Jaden, chuckling a bit with fold arms at Dark Gaia's words "What made you change your mind?"

"You think I really meant it?" asked Dark Gaia, with a devious grin in his face "Poor little guy, he believes I meant business with him. The only thing I need from you is that power you kept from our king, nothing more."

Jaden got a bit surprised of hearing that "Then why settle all this around? I thought Dark Generals went straight for business with this kind of things." He said as Dark Gaia held up a card in his hand.

"Just you watch and learn, Jaden Yuki; for you are about to lose everything…" he said, sending from his hand a Fossil Tusker and taking the Darkness Infernal Wing in the field "…by removing from play a fiend type monster and a rock type monster for the strongest Dark Fusion!" he shouted, as the Evil Hero and the rock monster mammoth-like bone creature were swallowed by the gates, as a wind current began forming from it with sparks blowing away from inside, with some fire and rock emerging.

"What's going on here?" asked Akio, feeling a strange energy coming from the gate "This amount of power…is he really a Dark General or is he a Shadow Lord like Demias?" he asked, nervous, taking Lily with his arms, as she was quite scared of what was coming.

"Tyranno, do you know what's the meaning of this by any chace?" asked Alexis surprised of such power, as wind currents kept flowing forcefully out of the gate; Blair and Tyranno simply stood there, watching the gate, with no knowledge of what was to come.

"I'll show you now my real power!" shouted Dark Gaia, as he began shinning with a dark aura around him "I Dark Fusion Summon, Evil Hero Dark Gaia, myself!" he said, with magma coming from the gate to him, as he blew it aside with his wings, jumping to fly in the air.

"You just summoned yourself?" asked Jaden surprised, it wouldn't be the first time he saw that, yet he thought those moves were reckless.

* * *

"By the effects of my spell card, we both draw 2 new cards." He added, while landing at the ground and taking his two cards, smirking as they were Malicious Edges both of them "Now, I activate my **Gates ****of ****Darkness **once again, by sending the two Malicious Edges I got to Dark Fuse Summon…" he said, as both fiends entered the gate, with a dark explosion coming from it "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" he shouted as the fiend demon with razor sharp steel edges appeared from the explosion, landing on the field by Dark Gaia's side "I must say, those facedowns do give me the creeps, but it can be solve one way, only." He said, turning to Malicious Fiend and throwing him to the gates, as Malicious Fiend looked astonished then heading to the portal himself "This is the only chance I've got! I Dark Fuse, Malicious Fiend and myself, Dark Gaia!" he added, entering the portal himself.

After it, a sudden shockwave came from the gate, as it began collapsing from the inside, not until a dark armored figured came from it, somersaulting from it to the ground as it exploded behind him. Jaden was astonished, as he recognized the armor the monster was wearing now.

A shadowy figure wearing black-gold medieval knight-esque armor, with six tendril spikes in its back, 2 protruding from the armor's back and the other 4 from the shoulder plates; a headdress with a tall collar with a long length red cape at the back of the armor. Also, covering its face, a black helmet that looked as a crown, but something creepier kept Jaden frozen for a moment. The usual gauntlets that covered the wearer not only had sharp endings, but also had 3 long razor blades, somewhat similar to those of X-Saber Airbellum; its back had an opening from which four demonic wings protruded instantly at the landing.

Jaden knew it was The Supreme King's outfit, yet…the darker aura it emanated now was far stronger than it was before "This is the dawn of a new era!" shouted a demonic voice inside the armor, as everyone was astonished except for Jaden "I have finally surpassed the limits we had! I am the one and only, **Evil ****Hero Supreme ****King ****of ****Darkness**!" he said, lifting his right hand, as three pillars of fire came from the ground "And I will rule everything, with my iron fist." He shouted, as the pillars faded and he closed his fist.

"Dark Gaia, is that really you?" asked Jaden, as the new Evil Hero monster nodded "No…what have you done? You have simply called upon darkness! If you do that…"

"I don't care about balance Jaden Yuki." Replied the king of darkness "I am here to awaken the Wicked Gods, drain their powers and rule the entire creation in this and all dimensions!" he shouted lifting its fist "And now, you will all kneel before!" he shouted, as he sent a powerful dark shockwave towards Jaden, as Neos and Woodsman tried to cover their friend form the hit, receiving it at its full as Neos fell to the ground, gravely wounded.

"Neos, hold on a moment more!" shouted Jaden, as Neos turned back at him.

"I'm sorry Jaden…but he's…way too strong…" he said as he was destroyed in bits by the attack, as the Supreme King ceased using its powers, but then charging a beam in its hand.

"Once per turn, I can destroy a monster you control. Doing so, skips my Battle Phase, but also grants me the skill of destroying one of your face downs at the end of my turn." he said ending his turn and then aiming its new attack at one of Jaden's face downs "I choose that one!" he said, shooting its new attack at Jaden's right set card, destroying a Sakuretsu Armor and sending Jaden backwards to the wall of fire, as he collided with it and fell to the ground.

"Jaden!" shouted in unison Blair, Tyranno, Akio, Lily, and Alexis, she being the one most scared of what she just saw. They all saw how Jaden's field was almost cleaned and his ace disappear in seconds. Jaden still fought, standing up right away but slowly, as he felt every inch of his opponent's wrath in that attack.

"This is only the beginning, Jaden Yuki." added the king of all darkness "You will kneel before me, dead or alive."

* * *

Far away from them, Rafael simply felt something odd, breaking suddenly as Mina tried to avoid hitting his runner and doing the same, as Aster and Akiza looked concerned at him "Rafael, what happened?" asked Mina worried, as Rafael took of his running helmet and looked towards the Giant's geoglyph direction.

"Yusei is already fighting Kalin…" said Akiza "Is that what you felt by any chance?" she asked at Rafael, to which he simply shook his head.

"Then what was it?" asked Aster, as he recalled Jaden was with Yusei's team by now and Dark Gaia was looking for him "Don't tell me Jaden reawakened as that Supreme King?"

"No, he didn't Aster, but…" he said, as he knew the Supreme King did woke up "…whatever is going on there, Jaden is going to have it pretty rough now." He said turning to Aster "The Supreme King, or at least his evil side, was reborn." He said serious, while thinking a moment and putting on his helmet again "We must continue or way, Jaden will deal with this, I know he will." He said, as his group went onwards, while he thought in the way "_At __least __if __he __wants __to __leave __behind __his __nightmares __once __and __for __all; __don__'__t __doubt __nor __fall __to __despair __Jaden, __if __someone __can __defeat __that __thing, __is __you._"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**LightLord92: Wow that took some time since I was last here. Next tiem in Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens!**_

_**Jaden: Hey, LightLord92 returned here! Cool, but I'm getting in troubles now.  
Supreme King of Darkness: Even if he came back, you won't win this duel at all.  
Blair: Hey Jaden, don't let him bully you! You are the real hero here!  
Tyranno: That's right pal, don't let him get to you!  
Supreme King of Darkness: Jaden's death will only strengthen me, I will rule everything!  
Akio: Jaden, it's like you said, he is searching power to accomplish his goals!  
Jaden: I know, and that's the reason I will win; I have true friends backing me up and someone I have to live on for.  
Alexis: Jaden…**_

_**Jaden: Next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens Episode 51, No more doubts, the Ultimate Neos Fusion!**_

_**LightLord92: Hey, that was my line Jaden!  
Yusei: Well, he wanted to do that since you left. Now I will keep going on, to make Kalin's duel count.  
Sara: Yusei…I think you should…back off for now. Something dangerous is about to happen.**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day**_

******Gift of Fusion, Continuous Spell Card (image of an angel hovering above a duel between a duelist with a Flame Swordsman fusion summoned and another one with nothing, blessing both** duelists)  
When a Fusion Monser is Fusion Summoned, both players can draw 2 cards.

**********Clash of Wills, Continuous Trap Card (image of Elemental Heroes and Evil Heroes about to fight in a skirmish, as the Evil Heroes looked eager)  
** Neither player cannot declare an attack if the opponent doesn't control a "Hero" monster. At the End Phase of your turn, if you control no monsters, you can Special Summon any Evil hero monster from your Graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions.

**Gates of Darkness, Field Spell Card (image of a dark gate opening, where Evil Heroes were standing beside it)  
**By removing from play the listed monsters on an "Evil Hero" Fusion Monster, you can perform Dark Fusion summon. A Fusion Summon by this card is considered to be a "Dark Fusion" effect.

**Evil Hero Darkness Infernal Wing, Dark Attribute, Level 8; Fiend Fusion Effect monster; Atk 2500, Def 2100.  
**Evil Hero Inferno Wing+Elemental hero Sparkman  
Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflic piercing damage to your opponent. This card gains 300 Atk points for each Evil Hero monster in your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Gaveyard inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the Attack or Defense (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the graveyard.

**Forgiveness by Pain, Continuous Spell Card (image of a barrier formed by two spirits protecting a duelist from harm)  
**By discarding two cards in your Handall Effect Damage you recieve this turn becomes 0.

**Deceit of Evil, Trap Card (image of Evil Hero Malicious Edge appearing right in front of an Elemental Hero group of Clayman, Avian and Burstinatrix, with Infernal Prodigy behind him)  
**If you have no monsters and your opponent declares a direct attack with an "Elemental Hero" monster, negate the attack. At the End Phase of that turn, Special Summon any "Evil Hero" monster from your graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions.

**Evil Hero Supreme King of Darkness, Dark Attribute, Level 12; Fiend Fusion Effect monster; Atk 4500, Def 3600  
**This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Fusion". This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by the effect of any Elemental Hero or Light Attribute monster. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it! This chapter was somehow tricky, as I had to make it go a bit faster (with those spell cards Dark Gaia played) as well as slight references that you may understand, for example Neos attack in this chapter. Anyways, until next time guys and thanks for your patience and don't be afraid to review.**

**Until next time, have a nice day!**


	52. Episode 51: No more Doubts

**Hi again everyone! Well, LightLord92back again with the conclusion of Jaden's explosive duel against the darkest side of his Supreme King powers. As for those who want to know, finally I finished another college semester and this time I left no class in extraordinary chances, so with vacations starting, progress in here will be bit faster. Anyways, onwards with today's chapter!**

* * *

_Jaden: Cool to see you back in action! Now, previously on Yugioh 5D's: Paladins of Light, my duel against Evil Hero Dark Gaia was going smooth, until he started bringing new Evil Hero fusions._

_Alexis: Everything seemed as if Jaden would win, but finally Dark Gaia decided to harness the evil powers of the Supreme King for himself, becoming the strongest Evil Hero up to now, Evil Hero Supreme King of Darkness._

_Supreme King of Darkness: Now, with these new powers, nothing will stand in my way! Neos has fallen, there's nothing Jaden could do to stop me now! I'll be the God of all universes and even the Wicked Gods shall bow before me!_

_Sara: To sum up to it, Yusei is also having troubles against Kalin, as his old friend has brought his Dark Synchro monster. I hope he fares well._

_LightLord92: It seems they have everything under control, well, let's start this chapter!_

* * *

_**Episode 51: No more doubts, the Ultimate Neos Fusion.**_

Jaden slowly stood up, with some smoke from the fire wall of the shadow duel coming from him, as he began breathing hardly and staring at the ground, without showing his eyes as his companions looked worried at him, the Supreme King simply stared at him through the helmet, somewhat serious but amazed Jaden could take the hit that easily and still stand firm as Jaden was trying. Among the witnesses, everyone from the academy group saw him with worried faces, as well as Akio and Lily, but it was worse for Alexis who couldn't simply bear to see the previous attack, as she was looking away with grief all around her face.

"Well, I must salute your determination and will, Jaden Yuki." Said the Supreme King of Darkness folding his arms as Jaden finally stood up, still looking at the ground; after hearing that Alexis couldn't help but turn to the duel field, still covering her mouth with her right hand "But I will say this only once boy, since I feel so generous" he said moving his arms towards his helmet as the sharp claws began shortening in the gauntlet, as he began taking off his helmet, throwing it aside in the duel field.

Everyone gazed at the Supreme King of Darkness surprised, not only because for an Evil Hero he had many human traits. The greatest of their surprises was seeing his face, it was identical to Jaden, except both of his eyes where golden yellow instead of Jaden's natural brown eyes "give up right now and I shall hand you over a merciful death; your call."

Jaden simply stood there for a moment, as the Supreme King of Darkness waited for a response smirking deviously right afterwards "Who knows, maybe I could spare your life and those of your friends, after all I got what I was looking for." added the king smiling all high and mighty wanting to lure Jaden.

However, Jaden simply showed a smile, to which his friends were a tad worried as to why he began smiling all of a sudden, Jaden immediately lifted his face, showing a lot of confidence and determination, but with his usual happy grin when dueling "Cool, this duel is really getting better now!" said Jaden while everyone else looked surprised "Really, I haven't had such a thriller of a duel before, it seems I'll have to go all out against you!" he said while his darker self simply gritted his teeth in anger, obviously frustrated by Jaden's optimism.

"Why you freak…fine, we were about to start your turn so make it fast and count!" replied the Supreme King of Darkness.

**Jaden, Hand 3, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 1, 1900 LP**

Jaden still smirked eager to see what could happen now, drawing his card "My turn, draw!" he said, getting a card he used in the past and obviously liking it "Cool, let's see how this turn out! First off, I activate Woodsman effect to get Polymerization once again!" he said picking up the fusion card from his graveyard "Next off, I'll go ahead with Polymerization, fusing Woodsman with Ocean in my hand!" he said as both heroes appeared on his field with a vortex behind them.

"Bringing Terra Firma won't do you any good Jaden!" shouted Supreme King of Darkness, but Jaden simply smirked "No, you can't mean…"

"I fuse summon Elemental Hero Gaia!" replied Jaden smiling with a new hero coming from the vortex, a giant bulky hero with tough black armor standing firmly against the opposing Evil Hero "By your spell card, we get two new cards again. Now, with Gaia fuse summoned I will halve your attack points" said Jaden pointing at the king, while Gaia took it with his right arm, halving its attack power down to 2250 "and then increasing Gaia's power by that amount!" Gaia's power then went up to 4450 "It was a nice duel and all Supreme King, but gotcha'!" he said with his usual pose "Go now Gaia! Attack with Earth Crash Crusher!" he said as Gaia simply charged against the Supreme King, lifting his right fist with the last step and simply charging a powerful fist impact at the enemy, hitting the king Jaden with all its might and pushing the king all way backwards to the fire wall, getting wounded too and falling to the ground a bit unconscious.

"Way to go Jaden!" shouted Akio eager, as everyone began cheering for his friend for such a finisher move, he had finally defeated his darker self.

"Wait a second, why in the world is that…" said Tyrano while noticing that the darker self of Jaden began moving his hands "It's impossible!"

"That last move…" said Akio shocked by the persistence of the evil general "It should have ended the duel! What's going on?"

"This dark general is such a threat!" shouted Blair worried "Just how many lives does that general have?"

"Jaden…be careful please." Said Jaden, as the king of darkness finally stood, barely as Jaden did but he looked rather furious of Jaden's move, angrily staring at Jaden.

"You…" said the Supreme King angrily "How dare you lay a hand in me, pathetic insect?" he shouted later quickly lifting his fist at Jaden, as a dark aura began flowing through his fist "That's it, I tried to be merciful simply because some of your DNA is still impregnating my memories and nature!" he added, smirking devilish after it and calling out his claws again "By an iron fist, I will rule everything that exists! And this is the reason I survived!" he said, showing off a card with another demonic humanoid that seemed rather fearless but weak "I present you another of my pawns, **Evil ****Hero ****Hollow ****Daredevil**, which allows me to reduce all battle damage to 0 this turn by special summoning it!" he said as the evil hero wearing robes of a daredevil with some wounds appeared in the field, blocking the path towards the king "You will regret your move pathetic scum, let me put an end to your miserable life!"

"Oh come on!" said Jaden eager "If you say so, it means you have more DNA like me, which should mean you should enjoy dueling as much as I do." Hearing that, the Supreme King simply got frustrated as never "Or, maybe not."

"Scum…you think of this as nothing but a foolish child game or entertainment…" replied the Supreme King "You shall learn your place when my turn ends, finish up now!"

"Okay, take it easy buddy." said Jaden, thinking over something else "I'll set a card and end my turn."

**Jaden, Hand 3, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 4, 1900 LP**

"This is my turn now fool!" shouted the Supreme King angrily, grinning as he saw his card "I tribute my Daredevil now to activate its other effect!" he said as the Evil Hero got a device from his pocket "With this I'm allowed to Special Summon any Evil Hero from my graveyard." He said smiling deviously as the graveyard threw the card he had chosen "I welcome back myself, **Evil ****Hero ****Supreme ****King ****of ****Darkness**!" he added when he appeared once again in the field, after the Daredevil disappeared from the field "Now, it's time for you to die! I shall activate my effect to destroy your monster!"

"Sorry to say so, but I chain with De-polymerization!" replied Jaden, activating a key card from fusions "With this I shall return Gaia to my Extra Deck to Special Summon Woodsman and Ocean back in defense, making your turn short now!" he said, as Gaia de-fused to its 2 elements, with the Supreme King missing its target and ending his turn quickly, missing all targets.

"Fine human, I shall end my turn now."

"_Hey __Yubel, __do __you __remember __the __Supreme __King __being __this__…__way __before?_" asked Jaden in thoughts to Yubel, her spirit companion. She simply shook her head in disappointment, as she knew the king was never like that before.

"_He __indeed got lost due to the deaths of some of his friends__, __but __aiming __to __help __people. __This __one __here__…_" she said closing her eyes, as some memories of the previous king she was entrusted to look after came, recalling their youth and the same king somewhat happier than this one "_…__either __he__'__s __just __the __shadow __of __the __previous __one __o__ther __pure __darkness __that __laid __in __his __heart__…__I__'__m __not __sure __about __it __Jaden, __but __do __be __careful._" Jaden simply nodded, as he turned back to the dark being in front of him, trying to figure out anything to help him.

**Jaden, Hand 4, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 4, 1900 LP**

As Jaden started his turn getting his card the Supreme King simply smirked deviously, staring at him "Yubel, I know you're there. Show yourself now, that way Jaden will have more support." Said that Jaden got a bit surprised, but in no time Yubel suddenly took physical form by Jaden's side.

"Supreme King." She said staring at him seriously "It's been a long time."

The darker form of Jaden simply showed an evil smile, chuckling behind teeth "Yeah, a long time my Guardian and friend." He said calmly folding his arms "Now, why are you still serving such a low duelist like Jaden? Haven't you seen he won't survive this duel? Where is your oath now, of protecting me?"

Yubel simply turned around to Jaden "Because he's the real reincarnation of Your Highness." she replied, quite confident "I will do everything in my power to protect him and save whatever of your pure and gentleness remains, milord."

"Hahahaha! Try your best with that pathetic human then, for not even in a million years will you to defeat me!" replied the darkness king, laughing at them.

"Jaden, we've got to clear his mind." Said Yubel as Jaden turned to her "I'm sure he's the spirit of the Supreme King indeed, but it has been left drown in darkness. We can still save him."

"Then let's get this game on!" said Jaden as Ocean and Woodsman were surrounded by a strange aura "I activate Woodsman and Ocean's effects. Woodsman allows me to recover Polymerization once again while Ocean allows me to recover an Elemental Hero from my Graveyard." He said as Ocean lifted its spear "I will recover the Neos in my graveyard."

"That hero hit the field the last time and left sooner than you expected, it won't be different this time around." Said the Supreme King frustrated somehow "Try your best at it, have at you." He said while he began trembling a bit "_What__'__s __going __on __now? __I __thought __I __had __everything __under __control __now__…__this __fool __is __trying __to __recover __his __senses__…"_

"Well let's get going, shall we?" said Jaden setting a new card in his duel disk "I set this card and end my turn now."

**Jaden, Hand 6, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 5, 1900 LP**

"This shall end sooner than you expected." said the Supreme King staring at Jaden "I will activate my effect once again, this time destroying Ocean for good!" he shouted, as he readied another explosive beam, targeting Ocean.

"Not so fast Supreme King of Darkness!" replied Jaden as his opponent fired its attack once again "I activate the quick spell Mask Change! I'll now tribute Ocean for it to work." Said Jaden as a mask appeared in front of Ocean, a mask that looked like the one worn by Vapor "Now with it I will Special Summon Masked Hero Vapor, with you losing your target again!" he said, as Ocean began shinning in a bright light that stopped the Supreme King's attack "Now appear, Masked Hero Vapor!" he said as a hero resembling Ocean with full blue body armor and somewhat similar to a Kamen Rider wielding a double edged pole staff-like lance "Plus, you won't destroy it by effects, cool enough right? You missed your target and a chance to attack again!"

"Who said I need to attack to put an end to your life?" replied the Supreme King a bit angered "Next turn I'll put an end to your misery, rest assured."

**Jaden, Hand 7, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 5, 1900 LP**

"Well, let's see what we can do then." Said Jaden starting his move "I'll activate the card Hand Destruction, allowing us to send 2 cards to the grave and then draw 2 more." He said, while sending away a Dandylion and Necroshade, getting two tokens from Dandylion "Then we draw 2 cards." He then got the Super Polymerization and Honest in his cards "Well, let's see what I can do now, I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos to the field, thanks to Necroshade's effect!" said Jaden as the spirit form of Necroshade appeared in the field, allowing Neos to arrive without any tributes used "Now, Elemental Hero Neos attack Evil Hero Supreme King of Darkness!"

"Jaden…" said the Supreme King, moving his right hand to cover his face, as if he was suffering "Uuurrgh! Yubel… Jaden…I need you 2 to listen!" he shouted, shocking both of them, as well as the others, the voice the Supreme King was using now was quite different that the one he had previously, that of Dark Gaia "Listen carefully you 2…Dark Gaia is trying…to surpass all powers of darkness…that can't be allowed…"

"It's like combining the powers of the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness." Said Yubel somehow worried "Your Majesty you have to fight back his control!"

"I'm sorry Yubel…but that won't be possible…" he said turning to Jaden "Dark Gaia is using the Light of Destruction to harness the leftovers of the Gentle Darkness in me…when I failed to protect my companions…my own darkness consumed me…to save everyone except…my friends…the only thing that will be capable of stopping this is…Jaden's real power, the Darkness of Justice he inherited." He said, losing control again in pain "You know what to do Jaden…I leave…everything in your hand…" he said, closing his eyes, opening them again as they turned crimson red "The time today is nigh Jaden! Make your move!"

"As I was saying, I continue my attack with Neos, but first I discard Honest to increase Neos' powers by the amount of power you have, Dark Gaia!" added Jaden as Neos continued his way towards the dark king.

"This time I will finish what I started! Cosmic Punch!" shouted Neos, striking down the Supreme King of Darkness, but yet again he remained in the duel field just wounded "I'm not surprised at all." He said returning to Jaden's side "This must be some skill unknown to us."

The Supreme King of Darkness simply began chuckling, turning his stare at Jaden "I activate my Continuous Trap card, **Command ****of ****the ****King**!" he shouted with a face lost in madness, showing a card with the image of the Supreme King standing by his throne, with a strange aura surrounding him "This card can only be activated when my LP drop to 0, but I possess a face up **Evil ****Hero ****Supreme ****King ****of ****Darkness** in my side of the field; it allows me to remain unbeaten until my monster is defeated, for good; in exchange however, I can't attack nor activate its effect next turn, you bought yourself some more time."

"That still doesn't explain why you remain here." stated Neos, taking battle positions again.

"Good point Neos, you see I cannot be defeated in battle with monsters that have Elemental Hero in its name or are Light-attributed. You fulfill both conditions; therefore you will never defeat me!" said the King of Darkness, laughing maniacally at Jaden.

"Any back up plan Jaden?" asked Neos worried, while Jaden tried to figure out what to do at these heights of the duel, his hand had little in it for him to try anything "I guess I'll pass now." said Jaden while the darker self of the Supreme King simply laughed a bit.

**Jaden, Hand 4, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 6, 1900 LP**

"There's nothing more I can do this turn." said the Supreme King starting his turn but knowing he couldn't do anything that turn "Next time I will finish this game for sure, I would bid my farewells for sure by next turn." he said overconfident, as Jaden looked a bit nervous "Make this turn count, next one you're a goner."

"Jaden!" shouted a female voice behind him, startling him a bit as he turned back, to see Alexis cheering for him with his friends "You can do this! Don't give up; we know you can pull this!"

Jaden simply smirked a bit, knowing his dearest friend and everyone else still had hope in him emerging victorious after this duel "_Guys, __thanks. __It__'__s __been __a __long __time __since __every __one __of __you __helped __me __in __a __duel __like __this._" Said Jaden to himself in thoughts, feeling comfortable as memories of his last days in Duel Academy came back and opening them up after recalling the letter they left for him in his backpack "_I __won__'__t __let __you __guys __down, __I __just __came __back __after__all._"

**Jaden, Hand 5, 1900 LP; Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Hand 6, 1900 LP**

"Time to end this!" said Jaden confident in himself while drawing his card "Get your game on!" he said, as he saw it was Yubel's card, smirking eagerly.

"Well, it's about time I test a card an old friend gave me some time ago." He said holding Super Polymerization "I'll discard a card to activate a card that once symbolized my down fall," he said turning to his friends "I failed them that time and lost my love for dueling, but thanks to their help and support I was able to return to my old self." He then turned to Yubel "Yubel here wants to help you too King, I will too. I activate the Super Polymerization card!" he then picked Yubel, Neos "I fuse Elemental Hero Neos, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh!" then a giant column of light pierced the sky, blinding the King of Darkness.

"Wait a second, there's no right fusion of those monsters!" shouted the Supreme King of Darkness blinded by the glowing column.

Far from it, the other groups could see it from a far. Akiza's was the one that got surprised the most, while Aster and Rafael knew what it could mean, noting it came from the reactor of Ccpac Apu "What's that light?" asked Akiza nervous while Aster smirked, still finding it a bit odd even so.

"It seems Jaden has finally defeated his dark past." Said Aster proudly, while Rafael knew what card it was.

"It seems he has unleashed the true powers of darkness and light." Said Rafael, as he recalled the day of graduation in which Jaden was about to leave.

* * *

_Flashback, Duel Academy, Jaden's last year._

_Jaden stared up at the sky from the rooftop of the Slifer Red dorm thinking for a while, meditating kind of; Nightshroud has been defeated finally, after a lot of disasters that hit Duel Academy "It seems I was right you would be here." said a male's voice behind Jaden, startling him a bit. It was Rafael wearing the Blue Obelisk uniform for the last year students._

"_Rafael, hello." replied Jaden eager "What brings you here?"_

"_Well, somewhat sad that the day we will part ways." Replied Rafael, trying cheer up Jaden, since it was obvious he seemed upset "You know, Alexis has been looking for you all day long. Where'd you've been?"_

"_Well, just thinking." Replied Jaden serious._

_Rafael knew what he was thinking about, placing his right hand over his friend's shoulder "Hey pal, I think I know what you're going through." He said, trying to cheer him up "There's little time left for the graduation party and ceremony, but I wanted to tell you that darkness is not the same as evil. Rememmber that." said Rafael, getting something from his pocket "Here, take this card." Jaden immediately opened it, surprised it was a new Elemental Hero card, so far one in existence "It's a parting gift from every of your friends, as well as the Paladins. Take this too, it's a locator you can use in the future." Said that Rafael then hopped to the ground, kneeling and standing up "See you around Jaden, I hope we meet in the Pro Leagues, you owe me a duel pal!" he said, turning to Jaden and giving him a thumbs up "Right now, do what your heart tells you to do, but remember we will always be friends!"_

* * *

_(Background sound: Yugioh GX OST-Judai's Theme)_

Back to Jaden's duel against the Supreme King of Darkness, the gigantic pillar of light was fading, as a shadow could be seen from outside "With Neos, Yubel, and Winged Kuriboh, a new light will shine brightly! Come forth, **Elemental Hero-Supreme Savior Neos**!" shouted Jaden as a new hero with Neos physics with a pair of angelic wings that seemed from Winged Kuriboh, as well as a pair of Yubel's wings and third eye in the his fore head, as well as a gray armor that shone brightly "This card shall symbolize the freedom of your old self Supreme King."

"But how? That monster is an Elemental Hero Light Attributed, I won't be destroyed by that monster!" shouted the Supreme King of Darkness, until the new Neos fusion began glowing.

"Elemental Hero-Supreme Savior Neos gains 500 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, attack with Cosmic Salvation Punch!" he said, as the fusion harnessed the powers of darkness and light in its right fist and his attack power increased to 6500"Light and darkness combine to release your oppressed soul; darkness is not the same as evil, I know that for sure now. Go Neos!" said Jaden as his fusion flew high in the sky, right fist fully charged, swooping down to strike down the last Evil Hero.

The fist of Neos stroke directly at the Suprme King of Darkness, splitting the physical body that resembled Jaden from Dark Gaia's spirit, as he was still hit hard with it "Now what, Jaden and Neos? I'm still here unscathed!" shouted Dark Gaia's spirit angrily, until the ultimate Neos fusion rose his right hand against Dark Gaia.

"This new fusion has a unique effect that will allow my monster to remove from play any monster that wasn't destroyed in battle with mine, reducing your LP by half that monster's attack points." added Jaden grinning happily "I thank you for this great duel Dark Gaia, it opened my eyes completely. But since your monster was removed from the field you lose the game! Gotcha'!" he added, making his usual pose while Dark Gaia looked shocked.

"It's the end evil spirit." Said Supreme Savior Neos with Yubel's and Neos voice, sending away of the field the Supreme King of Darkness card and calling an end to the duel as Dark Gaia began shouting in pain from a light shockwave sent by the ultimate Neos.

_(End of background sound: Yugioh GX OST-Judai's Theme)_

* * *

"That's a game, I guess!" replie Jaden with his happy grin as the shadow flames banished, but the spirit of the former King remained, as well as Neos and yubel in spirit form.

"_Thank __you __Jaden, __thanks __to __you __my __soul __is __finally __set __free.__"_ said the real Supreme King in spirit form, turning to Yubel's spirit "_Yubel, __I __thank __you __from __the __bottom __of __my __heart; __you __have __kept __your __promise __to __the __previous __King. __If __you __want __it, __I __can __return __you __to __normality __if __you __want __it.__"_

Yubel simply turned to Jaden, smiling and closing her eyes "_Thanks __for __the __offer __milord, __but __this __man __here __is __your __reincarnation. __I __promised __that __I __would __take __care __of __you __with __my __life._" She replied, as the Supreme King turned to Jaden smiling.

"_Jaden __Yuki, __you __have __inherited __my __powers. __Use __them __wisely.__"_ added the Supreme King, bidding farewell to him and Yubel. Shortly, Jaden was hugged dearly from his back by Alexis, immediately joined by the others who celebrated his victory.

"I'm happy you're okay Jaden." Said Alexis calming down after a tense duel as Jaden turned to her "I'm relieved you have let your past to rest, finally completely."

"That's for sure!" replied Jaden happily, turning to Crow's group as they still looked at Yusei's duel against Kalin, joining them.

* * *

The duel looked rougher than before, Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu had finally hit the field and Yusei's LP were pretty down at 1400 while Kalin still had his ace Wicked God and 2900 LP; however, on the last impact of Ccpac Apu's attack, it really caused hard damage to the duel field, causing a tremble and the ground to fall in level, forcing Kalin's runner to collide the flames of the geoglyph "This is not possible!" shouted Kalin shocked, while Yusei maneuvered to Kalin's side, lending him his hand while Kalin looked surprised yet again.

"Kalin, take my hand!" shouted Yusei, hoping for Kalin to listen this time around "I was wrong thinking that by sacrificing myself I would be able to save you! But that's not the case anymore, only companions can save another companion! Their care!" said Yusei, as his arm shone with the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

Far from the geoglpyh field, Luna, Jack, Akiza and those watching Yusei's duel through Crow's runner monitor could feel what Yusei meant with those words; Sara being one of them that those words hit harder "_Yusei__…__those __feelings__…__if __only __Reginald __would __have __opened __to __them __in __the __past__…"_ she said, with regret and pain in her mind, still placing Yusei's well-being ahead of that regret.

"I can feel Yusei's feelings…" said Akiza, as they still went ahead to their target "His love for his friends…"

"It's only natural." said Rafael, maneuvering to Mina's van side "When you have the chance to help a friend, you place behind everything else. Your main concern is …helping your friends in danger." He said, remembering Sara and Reginald in his memories "_If __only __then __I __had __enough __courage __to __do __what __was __right__…"_

"Jack, Jill and Crow feel the same way Kalin, even our new friends are supporting us now!" said Yusei, still waiting for Kalin to take his hand and escape the flames of the geoglyph "This is not a fight to defeat you, but to save you, my friend!" he said, as Kalin finally reacted to his words.

"It doesn't…it doesn't matter now Yuse!" shouted Kalin quite confused, as his runner went straight ahead to the flames. At that moment, the birthmarks of the Signers disappeared from all of them, except for one.

* * *

_(Background sound: Yugioh GX OST-Yusei's Theme/Savior Theme, from Yugioh 5Ds Sound Duel 2) _

Yusei's back began shining with the full crest of the Crimson Dragon "What is that?" asked Crow surprised to see it, while everyone else looked surprised too "All our birthmarks are in his back…" said Luna.

"_Could __it __be__…__the __Sign __of __Legends?_" asked Sara to herself in thoughts, as Yusei started his turn.

"Our wishes will cluster together and be completed." He said, as a his top card began glowing "My turn!" he said, taking his card to start the end of the duel "I see, this card carries our wishes and will lead to a miracle! I'll save you with hits card Kalin!" he said, seeing Savior Dragon "I summon the Tuner monster Messias Draconis, Savior Dragon!" said Yusei as a red dragon appeared flying around the field, flipping its wings "Now I'll tune up Savior Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xialong!" Stardust Xialong and Dragon flew in formation, the bigger above the smaller, as Savior Dragon flew below them, expanding until it covered both dragons "The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the paths its light shines upon!" just then inside Savior Dragon the energy ring surrounded the 9 stars of Stardust Dragon and Xialong, becoming a bright red light "Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" shouted Yusei while his runner and himself got inside of a light that joined the new form of Stardust Dragon, a four winged dragon with a celestial aura and an arrow-shaped head, a dragon that looked quite faster than wind itself.

"Cool, another savior monster appears!" shouted Jaden amazed by his friends play "Go Yusei! Get your game on! I can't wait to face such a monster myself!"

"Yusei did it again." Said Jill somewhat relieved "I hope he can save Kalin with this new monster that…shines with our light of hope." She added, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Savior Star Dragon's effect activates now, allowing me to negate the effects of one of your monsters and gain that effect until my End Phase!" said Yusei as his dragon headed straight at Ccpac Apu, ready for the first round "Sublimation Drain on Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu!" shouted Yusei, as the souls Ccpac Apu had consumed began flying from it, as the monster looked quite weakened by that move as Savior Star Dragon collected them itself to finish off the Wicked God "Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" shouted Yusei as his dragon started gaining speed and rushed forward against the Earthbound Immortal, folding it's wings behind it, almost as if Savior Dragon was an arrow shot by the same wind, piercing right through Ccpac Apu's chest, destroying it at long last and flipping them again as the dragon flew far from the fallen Wicked God, as it got consumed by its own darkness.

Kalin got caught by that same explosion, but got saved right away by Yusei inside Savior Star Dragon, he looked quite beaten "Hang on Kalin! I'm going to save you this time!" said Yusei to his friend, as the dark influence in his eyes was obviously out of himself.

"Yusei…Ccpac Apu's effect activates now…" said Kalin pulling off a hard smile "it will inflict damage…equal to the total attack of the destroyed monster…which means I…lose 3800 attack points." He said as his LP dropped to 0, with Yusei realizing what it meant "Yusei…when I became a Dark Signer I…asked for one more wish." He said regaining some strength and looking happy now "I asked for the last duel of Team Satisfaction, the one that never happened back then." He added while Yusei began feeling sad of what Kalin meant; after saying that the Giant's geoglyph disappeared completely while Savior Star Dragon still soar the sky "Yusei…I wasn't able to…stay angry with you guys…" he said as Yusei shook his head, holding back a moment more himself "Talk about lame, this didn't satisfy me even so." He said, turning gray and fading away like dust.

* * *

Moments later Yusei stood at the edge of the bridge were his friends were waiting, with the members of Team Satisfaction looking very down, while everyone else remained there, trying to cheer Yusei up, who finally gave in as Sara looked at him "Kalin…you were…my best friend…for you.." he said letting go a tear to his closed fist "I'll make sure I defeat the Dark Signers!" he shouted trying to find a way to let go.

Sara simply took his hand with hers, trying to calm him down "Yusei…I know what you fell right now." She said, immediately seeing something that was not too far to happen. She saw a hole in the middle of the reactor, a bridge barely hanging from both sides with two duelists facing each other. One of them was a brunet older man with dark eyes and the robes of a Dark Signer, as well as yellow whitish hair, while the other one was Yusei Fudo; Yusei had finished the duel already, winning another one, but his opponent didn't took it lightly as he activated some device that blew the bridge, with the Dark Signer disappearing but Yusei falling to what seemed to be a certain death.

"You…were saying Sara?" asked Yusei, breaking her trance as he was calming down now; Sara didn't reply with words, but a smile, as Yusei simply smiled too, heading to his runner as everyone else waited for the next choice.

"What did you saw this time?" asked Alan getting nearer to his twin sister, as she looked really worried "You saw a vision of his future right?" he asked, as Sara simply nodded.

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens!**_

_**Yusei: This time I'll go to face their leader. I'll stop the Underworld King in his tracks.  
Roman: Come and try me pathetic duelist! Your father couldn't stop me, what chances do you have?  
Garlandolf: Maybe more than you have against the fiends, scum.  
Roman: Garlandol, what are youdoing? Terrorking and Michael never said…  
Alan: This was not their doing, he works for another faction of the Fiends, Dark Signer.  
Garlandolf: Interesting Alan, maybe you could provide me with entertainment Paladin!**_

_**Yusei: Next time on Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 52: Duels to Death, Betrayal and Hope!**_

_**Garlandolf: Time to die, Yusei Fudo!  
Sara: NO, Yuseeei!  
Alan: You piece of trash…I won't let you get away! Let's finish this Reigas!**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

******Evil ****Hero ****Hollow ****Daredevil, Fiend type Effect monster, Level 4, Atk 1500, Def 300, Dark Attribute (evil hero wearing robes of a daredevil with some wounds)  
**You can reduce all Battle Damage to 0 this turn. Then Special Summon this card from your Hand.

**Evil Hero Supreme King of Darkness, Dark Attribute, Level 12; Fiend Fusion Effect monster ;Atk 4500, Def 3600  
**"Evil Hero Dark Gaia"+Evil Hero monster level 6 or higher  
This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Fusion". This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by the effect of any Elemental Hero or Light Attribute monster. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. You can destroy a monster your opponent controls, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn, then destroy a Spell or Trap card your opponent controls.

******Command of the King, Continous Trap Card (the Supreme King standing by his throne, with a strange aura surrounding him)  
**This card cannot be activated unless your LP become 0 and you control a face-up Evil Hero Supreme King of Darkness. As long as that monster remains face-up in the field you cannot lose the duel. You cannot attack or activate its effect your next turn.

**Elemental Hero-Supreme Savior Neos, Light Attribute, Level 12; Warrior Fusion Effect monster; Atk 3500, Def 3500 (this card was designed by DragonKnight15, thanks buddy)  
**'Elemental Hero Neos'' + ''Yubel'' + 'Winged Kuriboh"  
This card can only be Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 500 Atk points for each Elemental Hero in your Graveyard. If this card attacks one of your opponent's monsters, you can remove it from play and inflict half the ATK of the removed monster. If you don't and it goes to the Graveyard, this card can attack one more time.

* * *

**Well, that's today's chapter guys. Thanks a lot and hope you guys like it, here we have a few more chapters before this volume ends (I guess around 3 or 4 chapters if I pull a few things right. Thanks for all your support guys, until next time! Don't forget to review if you liked it.**


	53. Episode 52: Duels to Death

**Hi guys, LightLord92 standing-by with another chapter, this time taking place in the Roman VS Yusei's duel. Christmas is approaching, so I must say I failed to finish this story before Christmas but well, it was my problem. Anyways, I can still make finish this volume before this year ends. Let's get going at today's chapter. As a side note, a few descriptions of some OCs will help you imagine them, those are in my Profile page, they may come handy this time (sorry about it if they aren't a big help).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas, or music from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's series, they belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi; I do however own the OC's of the Paladins of Light and some cards I've been creating for the fanfic. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

_LightLord92: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light, Jaden continued his duel against the Evil Supreme King of Darkness, until it was discovered this being was simply a dark entity controlling the real Supreme King.  
Jaden: After doing so, Yubel and I decided to try our best to save what was left of him from Dark Gaia's influence.  
Alexis: Overcoming his past and returning to his former self, Jaden finally pulled through using a new fusion of Yubel and Neos, defeating the evil Dark Gaia for good and saving the king.  
Jaden: After that, Yusei had still to deal with the mighty Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu and Kalin, but in a strang turn around, Kalin was placed in danger due to Ccpac Apu's attack.  
Sara: That's when Yusei pulled a new synchro level for Stardust, creating Savior Star Dragon to save Kalin and finish the Immortal.  
Yusei: Kalin unfortunately passed away, my resolution sets me to face and defeat the Dark Signers, in order to make his sacrifice mean something at least._

* * *

_**Light Lord92: Episode 52 Duels to Death, Betrayal and Hope.**_

Satellite, B.A.D Zone, inside the Dark Signers base. In a table where Roman was sitting in the shadows of his hideout, a chandelier that held three candles with two lighted flames suddenly lost another, which Roman understood as Kalin's failure and the sealing of the Ccpac Apu unit. Roman simply looked serious, talking to himself "So, you've defeated Kalin, right Yusei?" he then stood up, heading to a placed down picture frame of three persons in there. One was Rex Goodwin to the left side, to the right there was Roman, in the middle there was an adult man that looked quite a lot like Yusei Fudo "It appears I must settle the events of 17 years ago with your son, Dr. Fudo." He said, looking at the man in the middle while a spider fell to the picture.

Far from him, Garlandolf simply hit with a strong punch a stone pillar, making it crumble "Damn it all! Those fools!" he said angrily, charging a dark aura in his fist and hitting the ground this time in a blind rage, as a ray ran through it making another pillar crumble and a junk hill to blow up in debris "They were stupid enough to protect the Dark Signers, instead of killing the Signers and the Paladins…worthless Dark Generals…not even Dark Gaia, my right hand stood a chance against the Signers and Paladins!" he then stared at the sky, thoughtful but still angry "Is there any way we can get through this and win this war?"

"_There__'__s __a __way __Garlandolf._" said a mysterious voice catching off-guard Garlandolf, as he looked around nervous "_The __Dark __Generals __and __the __Envoys __are __in __par __with __my __father__'__s __wish __to __help __the __Dark __Signers, __we __must __act __soon __or __everything __will __be __lost __forever._" said the voice again, as a shadow began manifesting in a portal nearby. Garlandolf finally recognized as the Dreadful Prince Archfiend, kneeling before him.

"Milord, I'm sorry for these failures." He said nervous "I shall see the demise of those foolish Signers and Paladins-"

"Cut it out Garlandolf." said the archfiend prince, startling Garlandolf "Listen well, my father no longer trusts in my duty. That's why I need you to buy me some time to find the Wicked Temple."

"The Wicked temple?" asked Garlandolf amazed "Does that mean Your Highness has found the Wicked God cards already?" the archfiend prince simply nodded, letting go a sinister chuckle "Then I shall do as you say, I'll do anything, even if it means blowing up this building with me, to dispose of a few of your enemies."

"Garlandolf, you have been a loyal servant. I shall remember it" replied the prince, as the portal began fading away "when this world belongs to me!"

* * *

Far from the Old Momentum, Yusei was joining up with the group after sealing the Ccpac Apu unit, when Jaden greeted him "Hey Yusei that was an intense duel!" he said quite eager "I really hope I can challenge that legendary dragon you used, someday when, you know, we're not fighting to save the world."

"Yusei." said Sara curious "Do you know anything of that monster you used?"

"Thanks Jaden, I would look forward to that too." Replied Yusei, turning then to Sara "Honestly, not at all Sara. I just knew how and that I had to use it."

"Hey Yusei!" shouted Crow pointing to a strange light glowing in the scrap field "What's that?"

As the light began fading away, people all around Satellite that were swallowed by the black fog and Ccpac Apu's first appearance began to reappear in the surrounding areas, unaware of what had happened to them, except for the memory of the black fog that swallowed them "All the people that disappeared…they are returning." Said Jill surprised, immediately remembering of Rally's group and Martha's destiny at hands of the spider Earthbound Immortal "Then that means if we defeat…"

"Yes Jill." said Yusei smiling "It means that Martha and our friends will return as soon as Uru is defeated." Suddenly Trudge began chuckling, as if he was possessed by someone.

"Yusei Fudo, congratulation for defeating Kalin." Said Trudge with an evil grin in his face.

"Guys, get back now!" said Yusei to Crow, Luna and Leo, the ones closest to Trudge "It is you, right Roman?" Trudge simply chuckle a bit more, turning to face Yusei. His eyes really confirmed he was under someone else's control.

"Yusei Fudo, you will be facing me next. If you wish to do so, come to Old Momentum." After saying so, a spider that was hanging in Trudge's arm simply fell off, fading in black mist, leaving a confused Trudge.

"What should we Yusei? It surely is a trap." Said Crow hoping his friend had a course of action. Sara couldn't bear it any longer, so she step ahead to face Yusei.

"It is a trap." She said nervously while Yusei turned to her "Yusei…if you go there…there's a high chance that-"

"Sara, stop right there." Said Alan quite concerned "I know you're worried about him, but saying anything else might change things to a worse turn out."

Sara simply remained silent a moment more, as everyone else figure out what she was about to say. If she liked it or not, the course of history could have been altered already "Be it a trap or not" said Yusei strong willed "and if anything happens to me, I must fight him." He said, determined to save his friends "If I defeat him everyone else that hasn't returned could possibly return. I will face Roman once and for all."

* * *

Back in New Domino City, the main streets where the Arcadia Movement HQ was located were in ruins and now empty, save for a few Security officers hanging around and news reporter Angela, talking about the incident that took place some days ago. In Sector Security's HQ, Lazar entered a dark hidden room, where he contacted a mysterious man "Is Rex on route already?"

Lazar simply replied "Yes, a few moments ago he left for his destination."

The mysterious man simply replied emotionless "Then let's put our hopes in their hands. We've been waiting for about 20 years when those brothers turned over a new page in history. Back in Satellite, in a nearby area to the Old Momentum two Sector Security's helicopters were readying to land. Once there, some armed elite Security Officers in military like uniform began deploying, while Director Rex Goodwin walked in front of them, pushing a button of a control he had that triggered the surfacing of an entrance to Old Momentum "Captain, this is good enough. I want all of you to return to the city immediately."

The captain in charge of the group stepped ahead "If I may be brash, sir, the city is going through bizarre phenomenon, unlike any the city faced in the past. It is our duty to keep you safe sir, even if it means sacrificing our lives, Director."

Goodwin simply looked like always, unmoved "I see. However, I must say those won't work against the person we are about to see." He added while looking at their weapons, worrying the group a bit more.

Once they crossed the entrance Rex triggered, they took an elevator to a deep level in the ruined facility. They began heading to the main room where Roman normally was staying, with Rex surrounded by his men as they wished to protect him. Once they reached a closed door to the hall, they blew it up, immediately taking positions to secure the hall, taking aim at Roman as the captain walked in "All clear, sir!" he said, as Rex Goodwin walked in too.

"Rex, how good of you to come." Said Roman serious, but almost like mocking the soldiers and standing up "Let me first thank you, but what is it with your uncouth friends?"

"That's part of their jobs; you'll have to forgive them for that." replied Rex serious.

"I see, but even so this will be a complicated matter. I must make sure we attend it" he said as his eyes began glowing purple "alone."

Suddenly above the soldiers, a big shadow began to cover them, as a gigantic spider appeared above them surprising them. All soldiers began firing at it, but with no success. The spider replied by shooting thread at them, capturing them and then knocking them to the ground "Now, we are alone."

"I've made a promise, brother, one I've lived to keep so far." He said to Roman "Concealing mmy identity, discarding my future as Director of Sector Security Bureau."

"I remember it brother." He said, throwing off his black robe "17 years have passed since I opened a 'Pandora Box' to this world." He then took off his left gauntlet, revealing a mechanical arm attached to what was left of his real arm "I entrusted you with the last hope of humanity, as well as my left arm. My body won't last any longer, but before I depart, the Signers guided by the Crimson Dragon, and the Dark Signers guided by the King of the Underworld will face once again. Who will be the God of Creation and who the God of Destruction? I must see that through." He said, recalling how Dr. Fudo stepped between his goal and him in the past "Even after 17 years, my fight with Dr. Fudo lives on, in his son's stead this time. If I'm defeated, tell me of what happens." He added, surprising his little brother as he readied his duel disk.

"Brother, after thinking it through for 17 years, I have come to a conclusion. A new possibility, one you don't even know." He said lifting his left arm, as it began making a few mechanical sounds "You are about to witness it, brother." He added as his mechanical arm triggered a special disk, ripping off his gauntlet and sleeve of his suit, readying for the duel.

* * *

Sometime later, outside Old Momentum's crater in Satellite, Yusei and company began getting near, heading straight to the crater's edge in hopes of finding Roman sooner and put an end to his plans once and for all. Once they reached it and parked their vehicles, they began gearing for this next showdown fate placed before them. They didn't need any powers to realize that something evil lurked around it, it was quite sure by the air and eerie feeling in the surrounding of the crater.

The group fortunately found an old but still steady ladder heading to a lower part in the crater, they began walking them save for Crow, whose curiosity lead him to find Goodwin's landing site, as well as the entrance Security's group took. Yusei's group, accompanied by Jaden, Alexis, Akio, Lily, Tyranno, Blair, Sara, Jill, and Alan continued downwards, until Yusei stopped in front of an old wooden bridge that connected their side to the one that possibly lead to Roman's hideout. Yusei began walking with Sara behind him, until he stopped "Sara, stay with everyone else." He said, gritting his teeth, as Roman appeared in the other side of the bridge "Everyone, stay back!" he shouted, as his friends stayed in their side, right behind Yusei while Roman walked towards him.

"You've finally arrived, Yusei Fudo!" shouted Roman chuckling a bit "Did you have any troubles pushing your old friend to the depths of hell?"

"You're wrong Roman! That hatred between Kalin and me was unfounded!" replied Yusei, pointing at him afterwards "It is you Dark Signers that used a simple misunderstanding to your advantage!"

"A misunderstanding you say." Said a voice through the crater, as Roman looked suspicious behind him. A piece of metal platform began floating by his side, as Garlandolf stepped in it, hovering towards the bridge "There was no misunderstanding Yusei Fudo! Kalin's anger was 100% real!"

"Silence Garlandolf." Said Roman, smiling deviously "All this is fate's doing, that's why the Momentum of Destruction was turned, by me and your father, Dr. Fudo!" he shouted, as Yusei reacted upon hearing his father's name. Roman then pulled a string in his gauntlet while laughing, blowing up a part below them in the ground levels of the remnants of the lab, dispersing Momentum's aurora-like lights in spiral, just below them "This is the door to endless possibilities your father and I discovered 17 years ago, the power to change this world. It will soon envelop the whole world!"

"Even if great sacrifices must be met for that goal?" asked Yusei, recalling the captures of Rally and Martha's souls, as many others by the Earthbound Immortals and the Dark Signers "I can't and won't let you get away with this, Roman!" shouted Yusei, marking his position to bring Roman down.

"I'll bring you down to this light, as I did with your father Yusei." Said Roman, lost minded to his ultimate goal "Come and fight me, Yusei Fudo!"

"You're mad. I won't let you accomplish your goals anymore!" replied Yusei , as both readied for the duel ahead, while outside of the crater the spider geoglyph appeared once again.

"Paladins!" shouted Garlandolf, as his platform flew towards the group behind Yusei "One of you shall be my path to greatness! Choose your fighter and ready for the duel of your lives!"

Sara simply stood ahead "I shall-" she said, being interrupted by her twin brother Alan.

"Sis, let me take care of this." Stepping ahead of her "Yusei needs you here, plus Rafael still needs your help, we don't even know what this guy is capable of, but I'll handle him with ease."

"Alan, are you sure?" asked Sara back, worried about her brother who simply nodded while smiling.

"Come on, when have I failed you?" he replied calming her down while stepping ahead and climbing through an old ladder to an upper level on the crater "Very well Garlandolf, you have obtained yourself an opponent! Let's get going!"

"Pathetic insect, you won't even survive this challenge!" replied Garlandolf as he materialized a duel disk and Alan readied his.

"Let's duel!" shouted the 4 contestants, as their separate duels started.

"I've been looking forward for a second chance tofight you, Yusei." Said Roman, starting his duel "Now show me what you're truly capable of! I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" said Yusei starting his round "By discarding my Level Eater to the graveyard, I Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!" said Yusei, as a machine wearing a poncho and a western hat with a gun in hand appeared in the field "Then, by reducing Quickdraw's level by 1, I can Special Summon the Level Eater in my graveyard!" added Yusei a red ladybug-like insect passed through Quickdraw, earning a star from it "Finally I'll tune up using QUickdraw's effect of replacing any Synchron monster himself!" said Yusei, as Quickdraw aimed at 5 cards that appeared before it, shooting a left one that was Junk Synchron "I tune up my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" the purple warrior finally appeared at its usual way "Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman! Scrap Fist!" shouted Yusei as his warrior jumped to the air and landed a powerful fist at Roman, reducing his LP to 1700.

"Maybe you reduced my LP, but I can now activate my trap card! Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! When I lose LP due to a direct attack through a direct attack from my opponent, I can Special Summon a level 1 monster from my hand and another one with the same name from my Deck." Replied Roman, as two Dark Spiders appeared by his side.

"I end my turn with a face down then." Replied Yusei

"Cool, Roman maybe wasn't that mighty after all." Said Leo eager, as Yusei had the advantage while Luna seemed worried.

"No, that move…he has almost everything he needs to call his most powerful card." She said, as Leo understood that movement as a way of what Roman said.

"It's like he said, some sacrifices are needed" said Sara, as Roman started his turn "for a great change to come." Afterwards, all those sensitive to spiritual energy sensed something evil coming "Everyone, stay close! It's coming!" said Luna worried, while Sara simply hoped for Yusei's well-being.

"My turn and I activate the Field Spell Spider's Web!" said Roman, as he placed his field spell and the area began getting covered by a spider thread all around the bridge, startling Garlandolf.

"Hey, watch it you fool! Are you trying to kill me off?" he asked, while Roman acted like he didn't hear him complaining.

"Yusei, you won't escape this web now." Said Roman picking one card "I release my two monsters!" he said as both spiders turned into energy spheres, flying upwards "Oh souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world!" chanted Roman as the energy light below them began reacting, sending off singular streams of light all around the crater "Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" above them, the gigantic red colored spider wicked god began appearing, taking aim at Yusei immediately "With a field spell, my Earthbound Immortal is all-mighty now! Attack Yusei Fudo directly! Hel Thread!" shouted Roman, as the spider shoot a multiple threaded string, ready to take out most of Yusei's LP.

"Trap card activate! Synchro Barrier!" he said, as Junk Warrior took the complete hit himself, protecting Yusei "By releasing a synchro monster, Synchro Barrier reduces all damage I receive to 0 this turn."

"Maybe you bought yourself some time, I set 2 face downs!" said Roman smirking with another card in hand "But this is not over yet, I activate my Continuous Spell Card Destiny Trigger!" he said as a severed armed appeared, holding a trigger in its fingers "By sending the top card of my deck, whenever you draw a card of the same type it will halve your LP! Your turn, good luck surviving."

"My turn!" said Yusei getting a trap card "Well, now I'll summon Speed Warrior and activate its effect to double its attack this turn! And since Uru is technically an illusion, I will attack you with Speed Warrior's 1800 points!"

"Pathetic! Activate, Roar of the Earthbound!" replied Roman disappointed "This card will destroy an attacking monster and deal damage equal to half its attack points!" said Roman, as Yusei's warrior got hit by Uru's thread, losing 900 points in that move.

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn and Uru attacks you full this time!" shouted Roman, as Uru launched another attack at Yusei.

"Trap card opne! Spirit Force! This will reduce damage to 0 and allow me to add a card with 1500 Def points from my Graveyard to my Hand!"

"Not this time Yusei! Activate Earthbound Wave, negating your trap card and destroying it!" said Roman, as Yusei's move got countered and he hit by Uru's Hell Thread this time, reducing his LP to 100.

**Garlandolf, Hand 6, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"Now Alan, are you ready to start?" asked Garlandolf, impatient and getting his card "I'll start either you like it or not, I set two cards face down. Next I set a monster. That's my turn."

**Garlandolf, Hand 3, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 6, 4000 LP**

"A simple start I may say so. My turn!" replied Alan while staring at his hand. Two Maraudings, Sakuretsu, United We Stand were a few of his great combos and he got them for the first hand "Alright, I'll summon Marauding Captain now!" at the field a blond armored warrior with a worn out cape and two swords in both hands "Now, this warrior comes with reinforcements! I can Special Summon any level 4 or lower monster from my hand, like another Marauding Captain!" added Alan as another captain hit the field, as both seemed ready to protect the other "Oh by the way, with this combo you won't be able to attack any warrior type monster I have. Now" he then pointed at the face down monster "captains, attack now! One of them attacks your face down, while the other will surely go for your LP!" one of the warriors swoop down, as Garlandolf's monster turned out to be a Sangan while the second one hit Grlandolf directly, but with no reaction of him.

"Pathetic try worm, I activate Trap card Chasm of Spikes!" said Garlandolf smirking deviously at Alan, as a card with the image of a trap hole with spikes beneath it and fog coming out of it "This card will destroy your attacking captain and then reduce your LP by a fourth part of the destroyed monster's attack." He said as the captain quickly fell to the reactor as spikes appeared below him and turned him to debris, while Alan lost some LP.

"Well then, I set two cards. Your turn Dark General!" shouted Alan, as he was turning around to see Yusei, barely standing up from Uru's last attack.

**Garlandolf, Hand 3, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 2, 3700 LP**

"Paladin, your duel is with me!" shouted Garlandolf angrily as Alana turned to him, drawing his card and smirking, but soon afterwards Alan activated a face down.

"Activate Call of the Haunted!" said Alan smiling "With this card I will bring back my captain and block your targets for good this time!"

"Is that so?" asked Garlandolf, laughing while holding a card in his hand "Roman, pay close attention to this move!" shouted Garlandolf, as all sights turned to his duel "Consider this my renounce, I activate the ritual spell Ritual of Destruction, using Ritual Raven's effect for the whole tribute!" shouted Garlandolf as he disappeared from the area, while two pillars that had chains holding off a dark sphere "Let the darkness, hatred, and sorrow to release the true power of destruction into this world!" shouted Garlandolf's vice, as the chains began crumbling slowly while the area was shaking.

"You fool! What are you scheming Garlandolf?" asked Roman angry "We had a deal with our superiors!"

Finally the crumbling stopped; everyone looked dumbfounded until one of the chains keeping the seal of the dark sphere suddenly broke. Another got loose and then broke, as more of them began breaking until the dark sphere let go a powerful wave, destroying the pillars and the last chain restraining it.

The dark sphere began shaking, as Garlandolf emerged from it, surrounded by a strange dark aura "Now, for the finale! I activate my own effect of destroying monsters with less defense points than my attack power!" said Garlandolf, charging a dark sphere in his hand while aiming at both captains, firing it at them and destroying them with ease "Since two monsters fell, my power increases by 200 now. Direct attack now!" he shouted, while charging another sphere of darkness at Alan, firing it and hitting his opponent directly with 2700 power "Overwhelmed already? Just wait until I play the Continuous Spell Card **Wrath ****of ****the ****King ****of ****Destruction**!" a card with the image of Garlandolf creating shockwaves and shooting them at his surroundings appeared in the field, suddenly swallowing Alan and Garlandolf from their current location to a dark realm, surrounded by a dark fog.

"Alan!" was the last thing Alan heard from his twin sister, as he lost sight of them and they of them, as if they had been moved somewhere else "What's your plan Garlandolf?" asked Alan getting angry, while the King of Destruction began laughing.

"It's quite simple, my boy." He said calming down and his personality turning cynic "Your death and that of every damned Paladin of Light! The conquest of your world and burn down your civilization! You're just a stepping stone, to me and the Wicked Gods!"

**Garlandolf, Hand 1, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 3, 1000 LP**

"You's still way ahead of yourself Garlandolf, my turn! Draw!" replied Alan, while trying to think of a way out of that mess "Well, time for you to worry now, I summon the **Brave ****Recruit**!" said Alan as a young blond soldier, armored with a rookie soldier's armor and a light sword "Time to tell you an effect of Brave Recruit, when summoned it restricts a monster of yours to attack now, I choose yourself fool! I end my turn now."

**Garlandolf, Hand 2, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 2, 1000 LP**

"Don't you see it Alan? You and your friends are just postponing the unavoidable!" shouted Garlandolf, a bit angry he didn't get any monsters for now "Since I have no monsters, I'm forced to end my turn now." said Garlandolf, smirking afterwards in a sinister way "Tie moves in a different space in the real world. Who knows, maybe Yusei has been defeated by Roman already."

"You lie for sure." said Alan serious "I can tell that because my sister cares for him. She's alright, which tells me he's doing just fine."

"But for how long, Alan?" asked Garlandolf in a deceiving way "The Dark Signers and the Signers duels are intense. A single wrong move and that bridge can easily fall, ending his miserable life."

Alan got concerned, recognizing Garlandolf was saying the truth "Why are you mocking me like this?"

"Simple. All I want is this world to fall and my master, the Archfiend Prince, to rule it." Said Garlandolf laughing and folding his arms "However, he has given me and his loyal minions to keep an eye on two Paladins that he believes could help him out."

"Tell Reginald and the prince I'm not interested. I'm sure my sister feels the same way." Replied Alan immediately, getting a bit angry "You're wasting your time and mine!"

"But, you do care of your sister, am I right?" said Garlandolf, chuckling as Alan understood this general was trying to blackmail him "Yusei is a strong duelist, but he's not ready to face the terrors Reginald and the prince have prepared for him. It's not his fate." He began showing off an evil grin with satisfaction and amazement "You and I know that anyone who faces them and is not a Chosen One will fall to them."

"Why you-"

"Enough of this. I activate my continuous spell card effect!" said Garlandolf as his spell card began glowing "I can send to the graveyard myself for this turn, doing so I can Special Summon Garlandolf once again in my next turn and consider it a Ritual Summon, therefore triggering my effect again and ending this duel for good!" Alan understood what his opponent was asking of him, Alan could easily take out that spell card and therefore, foiling Garlandolf's plan, but if he did, Yusei could pay the price of his decision, something he didn't want for his sister "I'll see your answer next turn, you've been warned tough." said Garlandolf smirking, as he was out of the field this time.

**Garlandolf, Hand 2, 4000 LP; Alan, Hand 3, 1000 LP**

Alan simply stood there, hesitant to make his move. Knowing what was at risk, he had to plan something or things could easily get out of hand. He then felt a strange jolt go through his mind, as if he could hear someone else's thoughts "_Alan__…"_ said a female voice in thoughts "_Alan__…__can __you __hear __me? __It__'__s __me, __Sara.__"_

"_Sara__…__what__'__s __going __on? __How__'__s __everything __over __there?_"asked Alan in thoughts too "_Guess __this __is __the __twin__'__s __sense __going __to __a __totally __new __level, __right?__"_

"_Yes, __and __Yusei__'__s __doing __fine __for __now. __However__…"_ replied Sara, concern in her voice "_Roman __is __giving __him __a __hard __time, __the __visions __I __had __have __faded __away __for __some__time. __It__'__s __uncertain __what __is __to __come __now._"

"_Because __that__'__s __how __things __should __be __sis._" Replied Alan, understanding Sara's concerns "_He__'__ll __go __through __it, __Yusei __and __Rafael __don__'__t __give __up __that __easily __and __you __know __it._"

"_Yusei __now __knows __of __his __father__'__s __reasons, __as __well __as __the __involvement __of __Roman __and __how __the __Earthbound __Immortals __were __reborn. __How __Roman __and __Rex __got __distanced, __as __well __as __the __sealing __cards __of __the __Five __Dragons __and __Zero __Reverse. __Yusei __will __definitely __want __to __end __this __himself, __in __the __stead __of __his __father._" Said Sara, regaining some confidence "_Alan__…__whatever __happens __there __too__…__do __what __you __must.__"_

Alan simply closed his eyes, as that little bind got severed by the darkness "I'll do sis, don't worry." He added confidently "I activate the card Pot of Greed, allowing me to get 2 new cards from my deck." Said Alan, as he got things he was in need of "Now, I summon Blade Knight to the field!" by his side, a whitish armored knight appeared, wielding a sword and shield, as well as a full armor and helmet "Next I go for the tune up of my level 3 Brave Recruit and my level 4 Blade Knight!" the young warrior jumped to air, surrounded by light until he became three energy rings that surrounded Blade Knight for the Synchro Summon.

"To protect justice, fight with earth's steady force! Carry the might of a warrior and earth!" chanted Alan as his Paladin card was about to hit the field "Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Brave ****Hero, ****Reigas ****the ****Champion**!" from a beam of light that crossed the rings, an older version of the young warrior appeared with black coat, brown pants and boots, wearing blue patterned knight armor and a band in its forehead, looking quite a lot like Alan.

"Fool, you asked for it then!" shouted Garlandolf angrily, as Reigas stared at him.

"I activate the Spell Card **Heart ****of ****a ****Hero**." added Alan while a card with the image of Reigas cutting through an armored division of goblins while protecting people behind him "This card allows me to destroy all your Spell or Trap cards, avoiding surprises that way." Said that, Reigas took his sword and swiftly moved like wind, appearing behind Garlandolf with his sword swung and Garlandolfs' spell and sets disappearing "Now Reigas, attack with Phoenix Slash!" shouted Alan, as the dark sphere began fading. Reigas turned backwards to Garlandolf who was astonished, harnessing flames in his sword and attacking Garlandolf while returning to Alan'side, as Garlandolf fell to his knees weakened "I set a card and end my turn now."

* * *

With the dark sphere gone, Alan could see they were still in Momentum's ruins, as Yusei was quite exposed to Roman's last attack "Time to end this Yusei! I activate Earthbound Whirlwind allowing me to destroy your spell and trap cards while I have an Earthbound Immortal in the field!"

"I've been waiting that!" replied Yusei as he activated a facedown that showed Stardust Dragon appearing from what seemed a light road "I activate Starlight Road!" the card took the entire whirlwind hit from Roma's spell "It negates any card that destroys two or more cards in the field. Then I can Special Summon a Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck!" added Yusei as his ace monster appeared in the field, roaring fiercely.

"You finally brought him." said Roman overconfident "It's too late for that even so. You can't win."

"It's not over yet! I activate Shooting Star!" added Yusei, as a card showing Stardust Dragon flying as a shooting star with two more stars by its side "It allows me to destroy a card in your field when Stardust Dragon is on the field! I choose your Field Spell!"

"Not a chance, activate Nihility Hole!" replied Roman a bit angry, as a card with the image of an explosion in some empty space appeared "By reducing the attack of Uru to 0 this turn, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card." Yusei's Shooting Star card got disabled, as Roman saved himself "I end my turn with that." Upon that, Uru's attack power returned to 3000.

"It's my turn then!" said Yusie getting his card "I activate Battle Waltz, allowing me to Special Summon a Waltz Token that copies any Synchro Monster I have!" said that another Stardust Dragon appeared in the field.

"It doesn't matter, Uru can't be selected as an attack target!" said Roman as the copy of Stardust Dragon headed to him "Roar of the Earthbound activates again! Destroy Stardust Dragon's copy and Yusei with it!" shouted Roman frantically, as he was about to win.

"Stardust Dragon's effect activates! I cancel Roar of the Earthbound by tributing my Stardust Dragon and destroy it! Victim Sanctuary!" replied Yusei, as Stardust Dragon disappeared to destroy Roman's trap.

"Trap card open! Glowing Image of the Tutelary God! This card redirects your attack" said Roman as Stardust's copy turned upwards "to my Earthbound Immortal!" the copy then hit Uru, as Roman thought he had finally won, until Yusei's LP didn't drop.

"When A Waltz Token fights, no player loses LP." Said Yusei as his LP were untouched "Furthermore, the monster that fought with it will lose attack equal to the token's attack!" he added, as Uru's power fell down to 500. Roman looked surprised by it, but still uncaring "Roman, I don't care what fate you have in mind. You've lost sight of the countless lives you're destroying for that 'fate' and the suffering of those left!"

"Yusei…" said Sara moved by his words.

"If not for that research, that incident 17 years ago could have been prevented." Added Yusei closing his eyes "That incident took many people's lives, if not for it Jack, Crow, Jill, and I would be living normal lives with the warm of a family!" he said, letting go tears "Even so, they call me their friend! Smile at me and care for me! What was I supposed to do? How do I make it up to them?"

"Is that" asked Roman, seriously looking at Yusei "the darkness that lies in you?"

"I'll tell you why Yusei!" shouted a voice a few levels under, it was Crow, witnessing the duel for some time "You've been shouldering that for all these years, right? Forgive me for the failure of a friend I am." Said Crow.

"Me too Yusei!" said a teary voice behind Sara and Trudge, as Jill was starting to cry, while holding it back "We've been your friends and we never noticed it!"

"We never blamed your father for how our lives turned out to be Yusei. You don't need to take that responsibility yourself!" added Crow, knowing he was talking for Jill and Jack too "If I have a fate, as well as Jill, it's because we met…a group of irreplaceable friends!" shouted Crow as Jill calmed down "Yusei, win this for all of us now!" Yusei immediately recovered his calmness, turning to Roman again.

"Roman, this light of yours is not illuminating my way" he said thinking of all the friends he has met so far "it's the will of my friends and nothing else! And in this duel, this is my last hope left! Trap card open! Stardust Flash!" a trap card with the image of three Stardust Dragons appeared in the field, one red colored aura, another with a greenish and the last one with a blue one "In a turn that Stardust Dragon was tributed by its effect, I can Special Summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard!" said Yusei as a blue energy began coming from the card, becoming Stardust Dragon.

"Impossible! Stardust Dragon was…revived!" shouted Roman astonished as Stardust charged its attack.

"Attack now Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" shouted Yusei as his dragon took aim at Uru, taking it down as well as Roman's left LP and ending the duel for good, with his body beginning to fade away as the other Dark Signers, everything was silent until he began laughing.

"This is not over Yusei…the mightiest of the Wicked Gods has been unleashed by now." said Roman, taking off a small piece of his mechanical arm to reveal it as a trigger "If you can't deactivate the four controllers before sunset, the gates of the underworld shall be opened and the King of the Underworld will be resurrected!" Roman then began laughing, as his body continued fading "I can't let you out of here!" he said pulling it off and triggering the bomb in it, blowing up the bridge while Yusei tried to ran to the other side, with little luck.

* * *

"Yusei, hang on!" shouted Alan while throwing him a rope he had in hand nearby, as Yusei barely caught it "There you go man! Hang on there!" as everyone got shocked by the sight of their friend falling, they got relieved by Alan's right timing, while Sara looked surprised "Come one Yusei, climb quickly!" he said, as Garlandolf began laughing maniacally.

"This is perfect then!" shouted Garlandolf happy "Without Roman hanging around, I'm the strongest duelist of darkness, second to the great Reginald and Archfiend Prince!" he said smirking "As a reward Yusei, I'll let Roman's wish come true!" shouted Garlandolf starting his turn.

"Crap, Yusei, you got to get here fast!" shouted Alan worried, trying to help him.

"It's futile Alan!" said Garlandolf, as another shockwave began flowing "I will Special Summon myself yet again and destroy this ruins for good!" shouted Garlandolf, as the waves began flying everywhere, hitting especially Alan's side.

"Yusei!" shouted everyone, as one of the waves hit the rope, sending him falling again, this time to fall to the light.

"Yusei…" said Sara trembling and shaking her head "This can't be real!" she started crying, as the young Leo and Luna, Crow and Jill, while Akio, Lily, Jaden, Alexis, Blair and Tyranno were finding it hard to believe. Alan was simply lost, kneeling at the cut rope.

"My effect activates, thus defeating you Paladin!" shouted Garlandolf, until Alan stood up, closing his fist in anger.

"You will pay for this, foul demon!" replied Alan, activating a trap card "I activate Reigas special attack, **Paladin ****Phoenix ****Strike**!" said Alan with a card showing off Reigas inside a chanting seal with fire searing around it, as Reigas placed his left hand in his sword while holding it with his right hand "When a card effect that destroys cards in the field it allows me to negate it and destroy the card, activating a second effect by tributing Reigas and depending on the destroyed card type!" said Alan, as Reigas finished harnessing flames in his sword and jumped to slash Garlandolf, once again defeating him in the duel.

Reigas began casting a spell silently, as Garlandolf looked worried "Since you're a monster, my trap card will inflict you damage equal to your attack points. This is the end!" said Alan, regret in his face "_I__failed__you__sis.__" _Reigas then hit the platform where Garlandolf was, disappearing himself but leaving behind a fire storm that defeat Garlandolf for good.

"I'm sorry Your Highness!" were his last words, as he disappeared in oblivion.

* * *

_**LightLord92: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens.**_

_**Jack: Finally here, where are you Carly?  
Carly: I'm here Jack, it's time we go through this...fated duel.  
Roland: Jack, take care of this. We'll secure the unit.  
Dark Valkyrie: I don't think so, my duty stands between you and it.  
Emily: Roland, let me handle her. I'll face her myself.  
Roland: As you wish, but be careful.**_

_**Jaden: Hey but what happened to Yusei then if- Oops, almost spilled it out! This and more next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens, Episode 53: Souls with Doubts, Race for the World!**_

_**Yusei: My head…did I…returned?  
Sara: YUSEEIII! I'm…quite relieved your back!  
Jaden: So that's how he returned, don't miss it guys!**_

_**LightLord92: Yep, I think I lost my job as narrator of introductions and previews XD Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_**New Cards of the Day:**_

**Wrath ****of ****the ****King ****of ****Destruction; ****Continuous ****Spell ****Card ****(Garlandolf ****creating ****shockwaves ****and ****shooting ****them ****at ****his ****surroundings)  
**You can only activate this card the turn you Special Summoned 'Garlandolf the King of Destruction'. By sending it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 'Garlandolf the King of Destruction' from your Graveyard during your next Standby Phase (this Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon, ignore summoning conditions).

**Heart ****of ****a ****Hero, ****Normal ****Spell ****Card ****(Reigas ****cutting ****through ****an ****armored ****division ****of ****goblins ****while ****protecting ****people ****behind ****him)  
**You can only activate this card during the turn you Synchro Summoned 'Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion'. Destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls.

**Paladin ****Phoenix ****Strike, ****Counter ****Trap ****Card (Reigas inside a chanting seal with fire searing around it)  
**You can only activate this card when an effect that destroys cards in the field activate. Negate that effect and destroy the card. You can tribute 'Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion' to activate the corresponding effect, according to the destroyed card's type:  
Spell: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls.  
Trap: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and remove them from play.  
Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

**Brave Recruit, Effec Tuner Monster; Warrior Type monster, Level 3; Atk 1200, Def 300; Earth Attribute (young blond soldier with rookie armor and armed with a light sword)  
**When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, select a monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face up on the field, that monster cannot declare an attack. When this card declares an attack, increase its Atk by 200 points for each card in your hand.

**Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion; Effect Syncrho Monster; Warrior Type monster, Level 7; Atk 2700, Def 2200; Earth Attribute (older version, mid 20s, of Brave Recruit, wearing a black coat, brown pants and boots, armored with blue knight standard armor and a long broad sword; similar in appearance to Alan)  
**Brave Recruit+1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower Warrior Type monsters from your Graveyard or your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much the whole duel between Roman and Yusei, mixed with Garlandolf VS Alan. The last duels of the Dark Signers will probably have this format (the two chapter duels mixed in one written chapter, combined with the Paladin duel that corresponds to it) except for the last duel of this arc of the series.**

**Thanks for your support and don't be afraid to review! Until next time! Oh, and Merry Christmas in advance if I fail to upload and ready the next chapter by that date. Hope everyone enjoys it pretty much with your family and friends!**


	54. Episode 53: Souls with Doubts

**Hello everyone, I hope you had a merry Christmas with your families. As for me, we're getting nearer to the closing of the first volume of Paladins of Light. That's right, this is almost over, I want to thank mainly all of you guys out there reading this fanfic for your support and reviews as well. Let's go for some special thanks of course, first of all, someone I've considered a great friend ever since we began helping each other out with our fanfics, DragonKnight15, where I've failed at getting some new fan-made cards, ha has been helping me out there, as well as getting my fanfic to be known by others and with some plot-wise events of this story; Okaami-chin because she has lent me help too with some aspects like grammar, spellings and keeping a flow in chapters; there's also CuteLittlePikachu, she's also one of my latests reviewers but so far she has liked the story a lot. Thanks a lot guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas of the anime, or music from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's series or any other I try to use, they belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi or their respective owners; I do however own the OC's of the Paladins of Light and some cards I've been creating for the fanfic. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

LightLord92: Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yusei and company reached their destination and headed straight to face Roman. Crow on the other hand…  
Crow: I went inside through another way, where I met Rex Goodwin and heard him of what happened in the Zero Reverse.  
Trudge: We reached a bridge, but on the other side Roman challenged Yusei to a duel, we never saw coming what happened.  
Alan: Then Garlandolf came all high and mighty, but I put him back in his place, however…  
Sara: Yusei…fell to the light that Roman summoned forth…we don't know…what will happen now…

* * *

**LightLord92: Episode 53 Souls with Doubts, Race for the World.**

Outside of Old Momentum, in Satellite's downtown sector, lights began falling from the sky, as the people that were swallowed by the black fog and by the summoning of Earthbound Immortal Uru were freed from the grasp of the underworld as the main reactor in Old Momentum began turning off. Far from their side, in a deserted road with rock hills around, a white colored duel runner passed by at full throttle, followed by another for rough terrain with two passengers following its tracks.

The white colored runner was driven by Jack Atlas, who looked even more serious than he used too. Behind him, Roland and Emily were trying to catch up with him in Roland's Shadow Striker as they were a bit compacted in it. Jack passed by another medium rock, crushing it with his runner and still going on without reacting to his whereabouts.

"Wow, he sure looks focused on whatever the reason that asks him to go onwards." Said Emily amazed by Jack's concentration, hoping Roland would talk for the first time since they began that mission. It couldn't be seen by the amount of clouds in the sky, but the small light that pierced and illuminated the areas of Satellite it was by midday, most surely. However, Roland didn't reply, he looked focused too "Hello? Anyone there?"

"I heard you Emily. You don't need to tell me twice." Replied Rolan with anger in his tone for sure, as Emily looked disappointed his team partner was as cold as Jack "I don't really care, you got it? Let's finish this so I can return home and save my family."

"Geez, how did I end up with such cold guys?" asked Emily to herself while closing her eyes, regretting not going with her best friend, Sara "Hey you don't have to talk like that okay? I just tried to talk a bit, that's all."

Roland suddenly pulled the brakes, as Jack's runner stopped a few meters in front of them, Emily obviously hit her helmet with Roland's, feeling the hit "It seems we finally arrived." Said Roland, turning to Jack "Hey Jack, we must go there and now!"

Jack simply turned his sight to Roland, immediately pulling it towards the reactor unit of Aslla Piscu "Do you believe? Fool." Said Jack, staring at the unit "Carly, is this the place you are in?" he asked himself in thoughts, hoping he could save his friend, while holding her damaged glasses in his hand "Why would you join the Dark Signers?" he continued thinking, heading to the unit without replying to Roland or Emily.

"Idiot." Replied Roland angered, while Emily simply sighed, still regretting her choice. Both runners finally reached the unit, as Roland stepped off his runner while Jack looked around the area, surveying, and Emily readied her deck for any eventuality.

"Now to hunt down the Dark Signer and General." Said Roland, pulling his duel disk as Jack turned to him, looking quite annoyed "Whoever the Dark Signer is Jack will take care of that. We must secure the unit."

"You talk as if you could handle everything on your own, Roland." Said Jack provoking the black haired paladin .

"Should you fall to take it down, as you did to hold your title, I will." Replied Roland, as Jack simply gritted in anger "Wanna try me, come and do so." Emily quickly saw the tension growing, as she stood between Roland and Jack.

"You two, should I remind you that the fate of the world is in the line right now?" she asked while turning to Jack, who quickly gave in; she then turned back to Roland, who did the same "We've no time to fight among us. Jack" she added turning to the blond Signer "Do you know where the Dark Signer is?"

"Carly, I've come as you asked!" he shouted looking around "If you're here answer me then!" no response came, as Roland folded his arm in disappointment, until an engine began to be heard. From their left side, a red colored Duel Runner that looked pretty much as Kalin's, came from behind the control unit, jumping above Jack's runner and landing at Jack's right side, making a U turn to place herself in front of Jack.

"I'm glad you came, Jack." said Carly, taking off her helmet and staring at Jack.

"Carly…so it is really you." said Jack a tad surprised he saw Carly in the side of the Dark Signers. Carly simply smirked at Jack.

"Of course, I've come back from the dead as a Dark Signer to see you, Jack." She said while Jack and Emily got surprised to hear that while Roland still acted coldly.

"What do you mean with that last part? What the hell happened to you?" asked Jack worried upon hearing those words from Carly, she simply turned serious, ready to explain things to Jack.

"When you told me to leave you to be safe, I resolved to uncover a few things. For that reason I infiltrated the Arcadia Movement's Headquarters in New Domino City, unfortunately being caught and killed by Sayer, their leader." She replied, recalling how Sayer's last attack that finished his duel with her threw her off the building to a certain death.

Jack simply closed and kept his right fist closed, trembling a bit "But…why would you do such a thing?"

Carly simply stared at Jack coldly "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to be closer to you."

"When I saw your glasses in that building I got the feeling that…you were sacrificed to an Earthbound Immortal." Said Jack closing his fist again in despair "That's why defeating the Dark Signers would surely…"

"You could get me back to normal?" asked Carly, Jack staying silent "Don't tell me that now that you know who I am, you won't fight me."

"Are you joking?" asked Jack, regaining his senses and confidence "If you draw a bow at me then I'll crush your arrows, by force if needed!"

"Yes Jack, you are a Signer and I a Dark Signer, bound together by a twisted fate." replied Carly smiling, while lifting a bit her right arm to her chest, as the hummingbird's geoglyph began glowing. Surrounding them, as Roland and Emily barely got to the side where the unit ended being, the geoglyph burnt ablaze in purple flames, marking the race track and one quite difficult for a Turbo Duelist to maneuver "Jack, the stage is set now." She added placing on her helmet again and readying her runner "Let us commence our destined duel!" she shouted, riding her runner as it lifted its frontal part, rushing ahead with Jack tagging behind her.

Noticing Jack behind her Carly turned her eyes a bit, talking to Jack "It's ironic how fate works. I became a Dark Signer to chase after you, my dear Jack. Now, you're chasing after me."

"So what about it?" asked Jack, obviously annoyed by that comment.

"That no one, not even you or me, can escape fate!" replied Carly, as Roland and Emily tried to get close to the unit and Jack and Carly readied the Turbo Duel.

* * *

"Well, about time the Dark General shows itself." said Roland, readying his duel disk.

"What are you doing? Jack needs us right now!" said Emily, as Roland turned a cold stare at her, silencing her immediately "You're being such a jerk."

"I don't care. We have a mission!" replied Roland angered at Emily, who got stunned of it "Maybe you don't care at all to finish this foolish war, but I do! I've lost too much to simply let it go like a simple game." He said turning to the unit, hoping the general was close "I don't care about fate nor destiny; I just wish to save my family. The only reason that binds me with you fools."

"For that very same reason, you're not as strong as you should, Paladin of Shadows." Said a female voice, while Emily and Roland looked around, trying to find the voice.

"Look there!" said Emily, pointing at a winged shadowy figure above the control unit, as it seemed female.

The same figure jumped, slowly being dragged to earth as if she was hovering, finally landing a few seconds later at the ground, stepping out of the shadows. It seemed like Dunames Dark Witch, until the light cleared the view, revealing a purple skinned lady with white silverfish colored hair, armored with a blue breastplate and dark patterned clothes below it, as well as a pair of dark metallic-like wings with two red orbs each and dark black gauntlets with sharp edges protruding backwards to her elbows. It was the dark counterpart of Dunames, the Dark General known as Dark Valkyria "Glad you made it here, Paladins. However, I cannot allow you to seize the unit at the moment being."

"Like if I cared for that." replied Roland, setting his deck "Come on fiend! Come and fight me now!" Dark Valkyria simply stared at him, taking flight and hovering in the air a bit "What are you waiting for? Let's duel!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the one I should duel." Replied the Valkyrie, pointing at Emily "It si you, Lady of the Winds, the reincarnation of the Paladin Liana."

Roland simply dropped the ground, quite disappointed and perplexed while Emily looked rather dumbfounded "But, why me?" she asked back.

"Simple. The reincarnation of Gandor, this Roland" she said, turning a cold stare at the black haired man standing up "is not ready to face me. Until he accepts fate, he won't be a worthy opponent to me. You, on the other hand, seem to accept it and understand its flow, as your ancestor. That's why, I need a favor to ask of you." Added Dark Valkyria, readying herself purple dark toned Duel Disk "You will hear it during our duel, so, shall we?"

Emily was first doubtful, but quickly remembered Alan's resolve, as well as his friends making their best "Very well, Dark Valkyria!" replied Emily setting on her Duel Disk as a circle surrounded her and the valkyrie.

"Let's duel!" shouted both female duelists, as another clash between Paladins and Dark Generals started, with Jack's duel going on too.

**Dark Valkyria-Hand 6, 4000 LP; Emily-Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"I shall start this turn, draw!" said the Valkyrie, looking at her hand to develop her strategy "I shall start off with the Spell card known as **Dark Infusion**." Said the Valkyrie, as a spell card with the image of Dunames getting surrounded and brainwashed by a strange dark mist appeared in the field.

"What is that card? I can feel" replied Emily, getting shocked by the pain she felt from that card "sorrow, a lot of it mixed with darkness." She added trembling a bit.

The Dark Valkyre simply looked down, as she turned to Emily "Here is where my tale begins. Many years ago, in the ceasefire that was forced upon the Spirit Realm, some duel spirits began disappearing from our realm." She said, remembering some of her friends disappearing "The Dark Magician asked of a selected group, Warrior Dai Grepher, Airknight Parshath, Freed the Matchless General and Dunames Dark Witch to investigate and report him our findings." She said, recalling the day the group ventured to the dark lands of Pandemonium "Darkness was tainting the minds of many of our friends, Warrior of Zera, the sworn protector of the Sanctuary where the fairy type lived, had fallen prey to the powers of the Archfiends. When we reached the forbidden land, we knew something bad would appear."

She recalled the group venturing into a strange looking giant castle in the lands of Pandemonium, sneaking inside of it and trying to find any leads on the disappearances, that was, until they stopped by a shocking view "We found our friends, but we began regretting doing so." Said the Valkyrie closing her eyes in sorrow and pain "Within that laboratory, a monster known as Kozaky was forced by Terrorking and Dark Crusader to conduct terrible experiments on a list of captured spirits from our lands, Armed Dragon Lv 7, Voltanis the Adjudicator, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, The Creator, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, and Light End Dragon, the results of such experiments were a success, they created a Dark version of them, corrupting the original spirits." She added, as she recalled her group getting captured by the dark monsters, while Parshath and Dunames barely escaped, but were corrupted too by Darkness "The only survivor that could return that day, was Parshath."

"That's right…I see it now, you're Dunames Dark Witch." Said Emily, as the Valkyrie simply nodded.

"As in my tale, this spell card allows me to remove from play any monster in my Deck" she said, removing Dark Creator "then I can Special Summon, ignoring summoning conditions, a monster with the same attack and defense, but with Dark attribute. Come forth, Dark Creator!" said the Valkyrie, as The Creator appeared in the field, turning then evil and dark colored "After activating and successfully summoning my monster, I must send 5 monsters from my Deck to the graveyard." She said, as she picked up Dark Horus, Dark Grepher, Dark Crusader, Darknight Parshath, Darklord Zerato and Dark General Freed to her graveyard "Then I activate the Dark Creator's effect, banishing Darklord Zerato to bring back Dark General Freed." She added, as Freed appeared in the field, his skin turning blue and his eyes red, as his armor turned green and evil, with him smirking deviously "I two cards to end my turn."

**Dark Valkyria-Hand 3, 4000 LP; Emily-Hand 6, 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw!" said Emily, getting her card and trying to device something to her favor "This is not pretty cool, she has 3 Dark monsters already and has a Deck revolving the Dark Counterparts." She thought, looking at the Valkyrie's field "I must be careful, if she gets it, Dark Armed Dragon will hit the field and bring chaos around." She said in thoughts, thinking of a way to prevent that "I'll set two cards. Next I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in defense mode." A green flying insect with four arms appeared in the field, covering Emily from the Valkyrie's monsters "Your turn now, Dunames."

"Very well, my turn draw!" said Dark Valkyria getting her card, staring lost at the card for a moment.

* * *

Roland simply looked carefully, while trying to understand what the Valkyrie meant with what she said to him, that he was not ready. He suddenly decided to turn on the monitor on his runner, tuning to Jack's duel with Carly, as it was barely beginning from the race to the corner as Carly began "I summon Fortune Lady Light!" shouted Carly as a blond lady with a staff and yellow garment clothes in her body appeared, taking defense position "Light's attack and defense are equal to her level times 200. I set a card and end my turn now. Your move Jack, bring it on!"

"Fine with me, my turn!" replied Jack, getting a card that he looked for a moment until "I end my turn."

"What was that? Not bothering in summoning or setting?" asked Carly turning to Jack and smirking "I believe you are already accepting your fate. If that's so" she said turning serious "I will do everything I can to take your life then! My turn, draw!" she said, as Light's power increased by 200 "I'll release Light to bring forth Fortune Lady Earth!" said Carly as Light turned into an energy sphere, from which emerged another Fortune Lady, this one with brown garment clothes and wearing glasses, as another portal began opening with Light's spirit above it "When Light is removed from my field, I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady from my Deck. I choose Fortune Lady Dark!" she adds as a purple-bluish skinned lady with purple clothes appeared in the field alongside Earth "Both of them have an attack and defense of 400 times their level!" Earth's power became 2400, while Dark's became 2000 "This will hurt, so embrace it. Earth, attack Jack directly! Cursed Skewer!" shouted Carly as her Fortune Lady began swinging her staff, hitting the ground and summoning forth pikes in the way, hitting Jack and his runner, making it drift and lose control for a while, but going on without Speed Counters "Dark will attack now! Dark Fate!" added Carly as her last Fortune Lady readied what seemed the last attack, swinging her staff and creating a dark vortex, while Jack tried to think.

"Carly would never do something like hurting others!" he said, as some blood began coming from his fore head from the previous attack "Since you attacked me directly and now you do again a second time, I Special Summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" replied Jack, as a blue skinned ogre monster appeared, wielding a mace and with red tears flowing from its eyes "This monster's attack power is the same as the damage I received, 2400! And the second monster doing a direct attack will face my ogre!" the ogre then simply went head on, striking Dark with a powerful blow from its mace, delivering slight damage to Carly.

"Resisting to the end, huh? Doing so you won't avoid fate! I set a card and end my turn!" replied Carly, like provoking Jack "Come on; attack me, if you can that is!"

"Carly is being controlled by someone or something; that must be. I will bring you back or die trying!" thought Jack, ready to start his turn.

Roland simply sighed, trying to see what Jack could do "It's a shame, Jack surely tries to save the girl but…" he said, opening a locket with the image of his family, he in the middle with his father, a man of about 45 years with blond hair at his right; a woman of black hair around the 40s at his left; and his little sister of 15 years in front of him "she turned to darkness, there's no road back for people that make the choice."

* * *

Far from them, heading to another control unit, Rafael turned to the direction where the humming bird geoglyph was shown above the sky, noticing Mina was looking down "Come on Jack, whoever you're dueling you've dueled stronger duelists, you can pull this through." He thought, speeding down to meet Mina's van.

"Mina, are you concerned about Jack, right?" asked Akiza directly, while Mina simply looked down.

"I-I'm fine." She replied trying to calm down Akiza and Rafael, knowing they were worried for her "Jack would never lose." She said, recalling the time she discovered Jack holding on to the glasses that he found in Arcadia Movement's HQ, realizing they belonged to Carly, fighting back tears inside her "But your heart, Jack…has gone somewhere out of my reach." She thought, while Aster finished attending a call.

"Guys, some news have come. It seems that Emily is fighting the last Dark General right now, on Jack's current position." said Aster, as Rafael turned to him "That means less work for us, but we can't let our guard down at any moment."

"That's right." Added Rafael turning forward "We know two units have been shut down, the third one is most likely to be shut too, leaving only ours to deal with. We've got to hurry." He added, speeding up a bit ahead "What's…this sensation of sorrow that I have?" asked Rafael to himself in thoughts "It's as if…something terrible happened where Sara, Yusei and Jaden are…"

* * *

Back at Jack's duel, Jack started his turn, trying to see a way of defeating Carly's last Fortune Lady knowing next turn it would be stronger for him to defeat "I summon Power Supplier in defense position!" he said as a red skinned man holding an injector device and wearing purple cape with white pants and an energy backpack "Now with its effect I'll increase my Ogre's attack power by 400 points!" he added as the effect was about to activate, until Carly negated it.

"Not so fast, I activate Twist of Fate, negating your summoning and returning your monster to your hand!" said Carly as Jack's Power Supplier disappeared back to his hand "No matter what you do, fate has been decided!"

Jack simply looked frustrated as that move not only negated a summon, but means Carly's Fortune Lady would be strong enough to destroy Jack's ogre in her turn "I set a card and end my turn now!"

"So that's all? Fine with me the, draw!" said Carly starting her turn as Earth began glowing "Fortune Ladies level up each turn, which means Earth is now level 7 and has 2800 attack points! And her effect activates. When a Fortune Lady levels up, she will inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent!" added Carly, as Earth sent lightning waves at Jack "Fortune Lady Earth, attack now!" Earth once again swung her staff, hitting the ground to call the spikes and pierced the ogre, destroying it in debris as Jack's runner began slowing down until it stopped completely, Carly turning back to Jack.

"I can't…give up now!" said Jack, struggling to continue the duel.

"Soon Jack, our true fates will begin." said Carly smiling.

"There's no such thing as fate and I will open your eyes if needed!" replied Jack, tired of hearing of fate all duel long.

"You shall open your eyes Jack, that's the purpose of this duel, a part of unifying us." replied Carly "When this match is over, our fates will be secured. The cards that I use for fortune-telling have said so, for our fates and this will do so! Trap card open! Enlightenment!" said Carly, as the trap card began shining brightly, blinding Jack as he seemed lost "This card opened my eyes, why I became a Dark Signer, what I was fighting you for. To reach our ideal future! Activate now!" said Carly as Earth readied a second round "When a monster that battles destroys an opponent's monster, a second attack can be conducted by the same monster!" she said as Earht launched her attack again "Let's go to our future, High Ruler of Hell, Dark King Jack Atlas!"

"Yes…we will." Said Jack, lost in a trance as Carly's glasses fell from his coat, making him remember and awake rom the trance "No!" he said, shaking his head "This is not the world you desire! Trap card open, Changing Destiny! This card negates one of your attacks!" replied Jack as the spikes were destroyed by a barrier.

"Jack, why do you try to avoid our destiny?" asked Carly feeling worried.

"Because that future is not intended for us." He said picking up Cary's glasses "You should know it better than me, you taught me so." Carly recognized them, but seemed rather unmoved "The Carly I know would never desire such a world like hell." Carly simply rejected it and went forward, Jack going behind her.

"I do want it, for both of us to rule the world, only you and me!" she said, her mind in confusion "That's our fate!"

"You're wrong again, back when Yusei beat me I too felt like that, but you opened my eyes!" he said, Carly recalling that day "I've followed that advice since then, deciding how to live my life. This is my proof to you through my trap card. An additional effect that grants you half your monster's attack points or inflicting that same amount as damage to me. You must choose it."

"You just saved yourself of Earth's attack and now you tell me you don't mind receiving damage?" asked Carly still confused of all of Jack's actions.

"To show you that there's no such thing as appointed fate. I believe that you will choose your own destiny!"

"Then I will choose the effect of-" said Carly turning to Jack, until she looked into his eyes, full of determination, as she kept feeling confusion and doubt, somehow recovering her senses "I'll choose to increase my LP, as Jack's trap increased her LP, with her eyes apparently returning to normality "Jack, please forgive me. I don't desire this fight!"

Jack caught up with her "Carly, you're back." He said, feeling relieved to hear that "I know already, you're not the kind of person that would harm another. I know that."

"Jack…Aaarghg!" said Carly, as a strange voice echoed through her mind, with the hummingbird mark glowing. Suddenly a black mist appeared from the birthmark, taking the form of a hummingbird.

"So you finally show your face, you've been controlling Carly all along, am I right?" he asked, as the mist took possession of Carly's body and mind, continuing the duel.

* * *

Back to the paladin duel, Dunames had still her card in hand, as Emily waited for her to make a move with Roland returning from his runner "What's going on Emily?" he asked, with a change of attitude.

**Dark Valkyria-Hand 4, 4000 LP; Emily-Hand 3, 4000 LP**

"I don't know." Replied Emily concerned "She hasn't made a move since she got that card." She said, as she noticed a tear dropping from Dunames cheek. Dark Valkyria was crying, something that surprised Alan and Emily, they realized they were tears of sorrow "Dunames, what's going on?"

The Valkyrie simply shook her head, keeping to herself the reasons "Nothing! This duel will end shortly now, I Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" shouted the Valkyrie, as a giant black evil looking dragon appeared in the field, roaring at Emily "This is the trump card of darkness, I will defeat you this turn with this card! Dark Armed Dragon's effect-" she said, as the dragon began trembling, along with the other Dark monsters "What's going on?"

"They are calling to you, Dunames." Said Emily, understanding the growls of her monsters, as they were feeling pain too "They say that they are sorry to pull you through this, that you should leave and free your soul as Parshath did, since you can do that too."

Dark Valkyria simply fell to her knees, trembling in sorrow still, not willing to do so "But they…what will happen to every one of you?" she asked, as Emily knew what to do.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Solemn Warning! With this card I can negate the summoning of a monster and send it to the graveyard!" shouted Emily, as two angels appeared by her side with an elder bearded man, sending a light ray at the giant malefic dragon that began roaring in pain "Be released now, Dark Armed Dragon!" said Emily as the darkness that corrupted the dragon faded, leaving behind the spirit of Armed Dragon Lv 7 as it left the field "That's one less to take care of, but I had to pay 2000 LP for that to happen."

"Emily…" said the Dark Valkyria "Please I beg of you, defeat me and release my friends from that darkness!" Emily simply nodded, as the Valkyrie smiled by hearing that "I'll end-" she said until she stopped a moment, as a dark aura began emanating from her, as she looked brainwashed again, or under someone's control.

* * *

"I can't let that happen." Said a demonic voice, as the aura began harnessing behind the Valkyrie, taking the form of a skull headed black armored demon, with a long broadsword and orange hair "Greetings, Paladins of Light, it seems your kind is always messing up my plans."

"Who are you?" asked Roland annoyed.

"I'm the Dark Crusader, a powerful lieutenant in the armies of the Underworld, more recently" he said smirking "the mastermind behind the Darkness project."

"Darkness project? Do you mean the one that imbued with darkness Dunames and her group?" asked Emily angered, as the Crusader simply laughed.

"Indeed, my girl! The project was a success after a long time of tests." Said the crusader explaining to them "You see, simple brainwashing worked on monsters as Armed Dragon, Horus and Grepher; but others minds' were hard to break, like Parshath who is the only that broke the control and escaped, and Dunames here, who breaks it time to time." He recalled, as he experimented on her with Kozaki's lab "Since Kozaki escaped, I had to pull a new way to keep the target's mind under our control." he said as in his memories, he took a potion developed by the underworld "Serums and pills did the trick, but what keeps the mind under our grasp" he said as Dunames was placed in a strange machine that seemed to harness electricity, with Dark Crusader triggering a button that activated it "were dark shockwaves that not only strengthened their skills in darkness aside from breaking their minds, but also kept them at bay."

Emily simply looked horrified, as she understood Dark Valkyria went through sever torture and brainwash to become what she was today "A brilliant work if I may say so!" he said, until Roland simply threw a rock at his face, knowing him down a bit.

"Brilliant work you say? You tortured and drove their minds insane!" shouted Roland angrily.

"You would never understand fools. You fight against us." He said smirking, as he took off Dark Valkyria's Duel Disk himself "I shall teach you the true power of darkness! Who knows, maybe I'll brainwash this girl once I finish her as my first human experiment!"

"Don't even think on laying a finger on her, freak!" shouted Roland, as Emily turned around to see him, turning back to Dark Crusader, serious looking but confident.

"Dark Crusader, what you did to Dunames and all those monsters is unforgivable." She said closing her fist "I swear upon my name that I will release them from your control."

* * *

"Try your best, Paladin. It is still my turn." replied the orange haired skull face fiend, turning to the brainwashed Valkyrie "I will make things quick. I activate the Spell Double Summon, granting me an extra summon this turn. Next I summon Dark Valkyria to the field!" shouted Dark Crusader as the valkyria standing by his side floated to the field, sight still lost in space "Next, since she's a Gemini monster I'll summon her again to activate her ability now!" he said, as the Valkyrie began harnessing mystical energy in a sphere that entered to an orb in her diadem, shining with a green light "Once per duel, I can place a Spell Counter on her, increasing her attack power by 300 points, as well as granting me the chance to remove it and destroy 1 monster on the field, I choose your Kamakiri #1, giving me free access to your LP!" he said as Dark Valkyria began harnessing a powerful dark orb, but without firing it, containing it between her hands.

"Dunames…" said Emily, noting that even at such heights, Dunames was still fighting back the control of the Darkness Project "Do what you have too, I'll be okay." She said, as Dark Crusader got angered.

"What are you waiting for? Fire now! Destroy that insect!" said Dark Crusader as the Valkyrie fired the sphere, destroying Kamakiri in an instant "Excellent, now to bring an end to this duel! I change all my monsters to attack position, hope you said your prayers girlie!" added Dark Crusader laughing, as Dark Creator and Dark Freed turned to attack positions "Everyone, attack now! Finish this duel!"

"Emily lookout!" shouted Roland as Emily simply smiled with the three Dark monsters heading to her "Crap, if only she had Mirror Force or something like that!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate Waboku, allowing me to negate all Battle Damage this turn to 0!" said Emily as the monsters crashed with a barrier in front of Emily, while Dark Crusader simply smirked.

"You've got the devil's luck, I give you that girl." said Dark Crusader smirking while holding a card "I'll activate the Spell Card **Shockwave of Darkness**!" shouted Dark Crusader as a card with the image of a wave of darkness making explosions around appeared "This card will inflict as much damage as Dark monsters I control, times 600 and since I have 3, that's 1800 points!" he added, as the spell card began sending wave after wave of darkness that hit Emily, taking down most of her LP, leaving her with 200 points "Time to leave you with your last turn, Emily." Four tokens then appeared in the field, as Emily activated Scapegoat "Impressive, but you won't hold me off like that."

**Dark Valkyria-Hand 1, 4000 LP; Emily-Hand 4, 200 LP**

"That should be…" said Emily standing up "enough then! Draw!" said Emily, smiling as she got her card, seeing a good opportunity to end the duel "It is time now, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, but they won't stay for long, as I'll return them to my hand to Special Summon **Aria, the Breeze of Spring**!" a small fairy-like creature with bird wings and green hair appeared in the field, with a gentle breeze at her arrival "Now, I'll tune up Aria with my three tokens in order to Synchro Summon my Paladin card!" added Emily smiling, as Aria began chanting a lullaby that turned her into three energy rings that surrounded the scapegoat tokens "To protect justice, fight like the wind! Carry the will of air and strike with the power of gales! Synchro Summon! Behold, **Liana, the Aerial Guardian of the Skies**!" chanted Emily as a priestess wearing green whitish robes appeared in the field, with four white wings coming from her back as if she was some kind of angel appeared in the field "Her effect activates now, for each non tuner used for the synchro summon I can return that many monsters from the field to their owner's hand, and those are your monsters!" said Emily as Liana called forth three twisters that went ahead at Dark Crusader's field, blowing up the three monsters and leaving him wide open "Time to attack Liana! Use Sacred Gale Current!" added Emily as Liana began chanting an angelical chorus that summoned forth a powerful gale that hit Dark Crusader, draining most of his LP "Finally I end my turn activating my last card, **Paladin Technique-Sacred Tornado**!" added Emily as a card with the image of Liana summoning a great tornado appeared "This card lets me return Liana to my Extra Deck after my Battle phase, doing so will cause damage equal to Liana's current attack points, ending this duel!" said Emily determined, as Liana disappeared with a last tornado hitting the field, defeating Dark Crusader as he began vaporizing at his defeat.

* * *

At Old Momentum's unit, Sara and company were still mourning Yusei's demise. Jaden looking somewhat confused while everyone looked really down "Jaden, are you okay?" asked Alexis somewhat down yet "You seem a bit distracted."

"It's just that" he replied thinking "When I did THAT thing" he said as Yubel face palmed herself by what Jaden meant, which Alexis understood for his luck "well, I know that he should be alive but, how if he just-" he added, as a bright light began shining from down the reactor, startling everyone in the group.

"What is…that light?" asked Sara, worried.

"What now?" asked Trudge staring at the light as everyone else; suddenly Yusei appeared above it, floating down, as Crow and Trudge caught him.

"Yusei!" shouted Luna, Leo and Jill, as Sara looked at Yusei, fainted, while Trudge and Crow tried to place him to the ground.

"Yusei…" said Sara with teary eyes.

"Yusei, wake up now!" shouted Crow eagerly "Snap out of it!" he added, as Yusei began waking up. Sara kneelt by his side, still with tears in her eyes.

"I've…come back?" asked Yusei, scrathing his back head while trying to stand up as Sara and everyone else turned really happy to see him back.

"Yusei!" shouted Sara, giving in to happy tears, hugging him quickly. As soon as she snapped out of it, she let him go, quite blushed.

"So that's how it happened then!" said Jaden, making Yubel and Winged Kuriboh feel embarrassed, just a little.

"I came back because my father told me that" he said, looking at all his friends there "even if fate has begun rolling, we can still change it." He said, as Crow gave him a thumbs up, Alan simply smiled relieved, while Sara smile d happily and Jill looked really determined to see things through with the group.

* * *

After the duel, Dark Valkyria's spirit, as well as that of the other Dark Counterparts, appeared in front of Emily, smiling at her as they began returning to normality "Thank you, Emily." She said, bidding farewell to her new friend. Roland and her turned back to the duel field of Jack, as Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu appeared and tried to attack, but didn't do it.

"What happened there?" asked Emily, as Roland turned on the monitor again.

Jack had Special Summoned Battle Fader to cancel the direct attack of Aslla Piscu, sounding the bell it had and making it return. The possessed Carly got angry "I set a card and end my turn."

"In the past I never gave a thought to others. I would betray and hurt my friends, giving in anyone to accomplish my own goals, but by meeting you Carly I learned something. That even the most bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate one!" said Jack as Red Dragon Archfiend roared fiercely, Jack placing his right hand in his heart "Right now I wish with all my heart, that I can save the person I truly love, you Carly." He added as his runner and he began glowing red. All Signers then felt a jolt of energy, similar to that when Yusei got his Savior Dragon, as the Crimson Dragon crest appeared in Jack's back, with the top card of his deck glowing "My turn, draw!" he said, looking at the card, it was Savior Dragon "A miracle from the Crimson Dragon?" Jack then began hearing Carly's voice in his head, as he looked around his mind to look for her, until it turned as the place where Jack was reborn thanks to Carly.

"Jack, please end this duel." Said Carly's voice "Do it now, I don't want more people getting hurt because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous, there has to be another way!" replied Jack frustrated

"If you really care for me…" said Carly's voice determined.

"If I finish this, then…" replied Jack, knowing she would be gone forever.

"That's the fate I choose, Jack." Replied Carly, as Jack couldn't bear to do that "You were really considerate with me, so I ask of you, to end this with your hands."

Jack finally gave in, seeing Cary's noble soul in front of him "Very well, if that's what you really desire, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Jack." She replied, as Jack came to his senses in the duel.

"Carly, you save my life once before." said Jack readying his move "This time I'll return you the favor! Come forth Messiahs Draconis, Savior Dragon!" above Jack, the small red transparent-like dragon appeared, flipping its wings "I'm tuning my level 1 Savior Dragon with my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend and level 1 Battle Fader!" said Jack as both monsters flew high in formation, getting swallowed by a growing Savior Dragon as the other two turned into stars with Savior Dragon's energy ring forming inside "Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light!" chanted Jack, as a red ray emerged from Savior Dragon "Synchro Summon!" shouted Jack pulling his runner upwards to the light "Grand soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" shouted Jack as a wyvern-like dragon appeared, with four wings and Red Draong Archfiend's head like, roaring fiercely at Aslla Piscu.

"Saviro Demon Dragon can negate the effects of one monster in the field and gain its attack power until the End Phase of this turn." said Jack as the dragon began charging a red fire in its mouth, aiming at Aslla Piscu "I negate Aslla Piscu's effect and gain its power! Power Gain!" shouted Jack as his monster fired at the Earthbound, absorbing its power as the Earthbound was imprisoned in a kind of red gem as Savior Demon Dragon power increased to 6500 "One blow is more than enough." He said, thinking afterwards "Don't worry; I won't let you die alone." He said in thoughts turning to his face down "My Shockwave card will allow me to use Savior Demon Dragon to inflict damage to both of us.

"This is the fate I choose myself! If I die with you, I'll have no regrets then!" shouted Jack, as Calry's soul managed to trick the dark soul controlling her and get control one more time.

"I'll read your fortune once more!" she said eagerly "This is your true fate Jack! Draw!" she said, pulling a card from her deck.

"Since you summoned your Savior monster, I activate Earthbound Release!" says the possessed Carly smirking deviously "By tributing an Earthbound Immortal I can destroy all monsters in the field, reducing your LP by the total amount of power of the destroyed monsters!"

Jack simply felt shocked "Don't do it! Savior Demon Dragon will negate cards that try to destroy it and inflict damage equal to his total attack power!" Carly's trap card destroyed Aslla Piscu, releasing a fire tornado heading to Jack's dragon, but it simply harnessed it and fired back at Carly, defeating her, as Jack heard Carly's voice once again.

"What I truly want Jack, is that you become a real King, loved by all and that brings happiness to everyone." She said innocently, smiling at Jack "I know you can do it, Jack Atlas!" she said, showing him a card with Jack surrounded by little kids and more people, all of them happy and celebrating, as her deck turned out to be filled by that card.

* * *

Finally, the duel over, Aslla Piscu's presence released Carly as it was the Earthbound defeated. Carly fell unconscious to the ground as the geoglyph disappeared from sky and ground, with Jack landing as soon as possible, running towards Carly "Carly, hold on!" he shouted as Roland and Emily got closer, but keeping their distance "Don't die on me now, come on!"

Carly began reacting, but something was not right in her eyes "Jack…where are…you?" asked a weakened Carly.

"Right here, can't you see me?" asked Jack really concerned.

"It's odd…I can't…see a thing…" she added, feeling weaker every second.

"What do you mean, hold on! Look at me!" said Jack, getting her glasses and putting them on her, as she began smiling eager and happily.

"I always loved cheering on people who tried their hardest like you Jack. Despite that…because of wishing such selfish happiness, I surely did wrong for that, huh?" she said, feeling some regret.

"That's nonsense! Everyone has a right to wish for happiness!" shouted Jack, trying to make her recover her senses "If you really mean that, I'm a guilty too!"

Carly turned to Jack, her eyes still the same and smiling "Jack…I know you can save the world, right?" she then closed her eyes still smiling at him, trying to calm him too "I'll be cheering for you, after all!" she said, using her left strength to give Jack a parting hug, as she began turning black gray as the other Dark Signers "I love you, Jack." She said fading away with the wind, save for her glasses. Jack desperately tried to catch her, in a fruitless attempt, as Emily began crying from afar, while Roland simply closed his eyes, showing some respect to them. Jack turned to the ground, devastated inside, trembling, but standing up while taking Carly's glasses once again, as the souls returned to New Domino City "That's a promise I make you, Carly." said Jack, determination in his face again, as he proceeded to the control unit, sealing it.

* * *

Far from them, at New Domino City, a lone figure stood above a skyscraper in the downtown, looking down below him "Pathetic worms, they will soon find out what fate awaits them for sure." said the man, as he removed his hood to reveal Reginald, after infiltrating a research center in the city "I finally have it, the map that leads to the resting place of the Wicked Temple."

"Then we have to move now." said the Archfiend Prince "Those fools of the Dark Signers are losing the battle again. The Dark Generals have been almost obliterated too."

Reginald simply smirked at the thought "Don't blame the Dark Signers, it was their leader's fault after all." He said, looking at the stars "As for our men, we knew from the beginning they would never succeed, we just needed…"

"To make time." Completed the Archfiend Prince, as they vanished in the moonlight.

* * *

**LightLord9": Next time, on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light, Darkness Awakens!  
Jaden: It can't be! We're just three chapters from this to end? I don't want that!  
Rafael: Calm down Jaden, we still need to seal another unit. Akiza, sure you can handle it on your own?  
Akiza: Yes, I know things are getting hard, so it would be better to split up.  
Aster: I'll try to look for Misty, I may be able to make her understand. I'll-  
Steelswarm Hercules: You sure about that, punny insect?  
Aster: Who are you? And funny you call me insect, insect.  
Steelswarm Hercules: I'm your worst nightmare, Paladin!  
Rafael: Mina, where are you!  
Sayer: Nice to be back, after a long time.  
Akiza and Rafael: Sayer!  
Misty: Things will just heat from now, as revenge is almost mine!**

**Sayer: This is not the end for me! Next time on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, Episode 54: Sorrowful Truth, the Last Fight!**

**Jaden: Hey, he took my line!  
Sayer: What now?  
Yusei: We save our friends and win this for the world's sake!  
Sara: Umm, guys, why is it trembling? And am I the only one with this bad feeling something big is still to come?**

**LightLord92: Hey, who let Sayer in now?  
Dread: I guess you did, after all, this is your story.**

* * *

**New Cards of the Day:**

**Dark Infusion, Spell Card** **(image of Dunames getting surrounded and brainwashed by a strange dark mist)  
**By removing from play a monster from your Deck, you can Special Summon, ignoring any summoning conditions, a monster of the same level, with the same attack and defense of the removed from play monster, Dark Attributed.

**Shockwave of Darkness, Normal Spell Card** **(image of a wave of darkness making explosions around)  
**After your Battle Phase, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Dark Attribute monsters you control times 300. You cannot conduct your Darw Phase during your next turn.

**Paladin Technique-Sacred Tornado, Quick-play Spell Card (image of Liana summoning a great tornado)  
**By returning a 'Liana, the Aerial Guardian of the Skies' to your Extra Deck, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original attack of the returned monster.

**Aria, the Breeze of Spring; Effect Monster; Winged-Beast Type monster, Level 3; Atk 600, Def 1000; Wind Attribute  
**You can return one face-up card in your side of the Field to your hand to Special Summon this card from your graveyard.

**Liana, the Aerial Guardian of Skies; Effect Synchro Monster; Winged-Beast Type monster, Level 7; Atk 2100, Def 3000; Wind Attribute  
**Air, the Breeze of Spring+1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card type is also treated as a Warrior type monster. For each non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card, you can return the same number of cards on the field to its owner's hand. By removing from play this card, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls. Special Summon this card at the End Phase of a turn you activated this effect.

* * *

**Well, a long chapter but mainly because I like to develop a few things for character. As Jaden said, with next chapter, we're three close to finish this. I hope I get them done before New Year, I'll try my best! Thanks for a great year guys, see you later! Until next time! Hope you liked today's chapter!**

**EDIT: CuteLittlePikachu has told me that I made a slight mistake in the Life Point record by the last turn, I forgot to change it from 4000 to 200, thanks and sorry for "that" little misunderstanding.**


	55. Episode 54: Sorrowful Truth

**Hello guys, another chapter updated here, I hope I really have the chance to finish this while we're still in 2010, but well, it depends a whole lot on me. Anyways, let' get going and try to get this new chapter!**

**PS: In this chapter and a few previous ones, there are parts where Aster has knowledge of Misty. This is my own add, I'm not implying in the anime it's real or canon, I just thought it could be interesting to make him care for someone of the 5D's series and she was the one I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas of the anime, or music from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's series or any other I try to use, they belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi or their respective owners; I do however own the OC's of the Paladins of Light and some cards I've been creating for the fanfic. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

LightLord92: Previously on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's, Jack began his duel against Carly, aiming to save her from the evil presence of an Earthbound Immortal.  
Roland: Quickly after that, Dark Valkyria appeared and challenged Emily. I can't believe she was chosen over me.  
Emily: If it had been you, you would have simply finished her off, instead of trying to save her.  
Dark Valkyria/Dunames Dark Witch: Emily and her Paladin card finally saved me and my friends, punishing the real culprit behind it.  
Emily: And Jack managed to defeat the darkness controlling Carly too, but…  
Jack: I'll defeat now the Dark Signers for Carly and everyone that has suffered!

* * *

**LightLord92: Episode 54: Sorrowful Truth, the Last Fight!**

A few hours later, a bit far from Old Momentum, Yusei's Duel Runner, Trudge's Security Van, and the car that Alexis drove were moving at high speed, jumping through small hills of rocks and ruins around the downtown of the B.A.D Zone, heading straight to Akiza's position to help the group out, knowing of what Roman told them. Sara's Duel Runner quickly appeared from the right side, reducing a lot her speed as she caught up with Yusei's group, turning to him "I've made contact with Rafael, it seems they are about to arrive at the zone where the Control Unit is located!" She said, as Yusei nodded.

"Very well! We've got to seal them as soon as possible to prevent a disaster later on!" replied Yusei, as Luna and Leo turned on the monitors that Rafael gave them, as well as Akio and Lily to keep the group communicated.

"All that's left is the control unit where big sis Akiza is heading, right?" asked Leo wondering about it, as Yusei nodded through the monitor.

"However, according to what that Dark Signer told us" said Jaden speaking through the monitor of Akio "if we don't make it before the sunset…that reminds me, Sara, did you told them of that?" asked Jaden, to which Sara nodded.

"Sure, that worried him a lot, but he'll take care that their group find it before it's too late." Replied Sara, as Akio smirked eagerly.

"Which means this mess will be over before long." Said Akio smiling while turning to Lily "It means maybe Rein can come back after defeating the Dark Signers!"

"Akio, I'm not sure it works like that." replied Lily serious looking, but then smiling "However if we have faith, it can be possible."

As they still headed to the, the sun was already in sight, the sunset closing by and stepping on their heels "The clouds…they are gone." Said Sara surprised "The dark energies that roamed this land are fading away." She said turning ahead "We've come too far to fail, we must get this through."

* * *

Back with Rafael's group, they were still heading to the location of the control unit; almost leaving the ruined downtown of Satellite and approaching the amusement park ruins left "Akiza, something bothering you?" asked Rafael turning behind him while Akiza looked quite serious.

"That time when I met Misty…" she replied, remembering her duel with Misty and how she supposedly was responsible of Misty's little brother's death, that fueling her thirst for revenge against Akiza "She blamed me for that."

"But, was that true Akiza?" asked Mina concerned, Akiza shook her head a bit.

"I met her little brother once, but I don't remember ever being responsible for his death." She replied serious looking.

"Then she must be mistaken, there's no other explanation for that." added Mina while Akiza still looked worried.

"I'm not sure." She added, as her mind brought back Misty's face and her anger "That much anger and search of revenge, it was no act. Even so, to answer to Yusei's and everyone else's wishes," she added with determination "I will settle the score with Misty.

"You don't have to do it on your own." Replied Rafael, as Akiza turned to her, while he smiled back "You're not on your own. We'll back you up and see this through." He then turned forward, noticing the amusement park at a distance "Target dead ahead!" shouted Rafael, as their group readied for the battle ahead "Let's finish this already, shall we?"

* * *

Moments later, the sunset hurrying them, the group arrived at the amusement park's ruins, starting to get ready for the hunt down of the last control unit, as well as the Dark Signer "We finally arrived." Said Aster, looking at his watch "Hey Rafael, how much time did Sara told you we had?"

"We've got until sunset." Replied Rafael, starting a timer he had set during the route there "We don't have much time, I calculate about 50 minutes, but that's just me." He then turned to Aster, and Mina and Akiza, ready to enter and start "I'll make it brief, I don't like this idea too much, but we'll have to split up and search all over here." He then turned to Mina and Akiza.

"I can take Misty on my own, don't worry about that, but if a Dark General appears…" she said, a bit concerned, as they started walking in with Aster replying.

"It would be impossible, almost." He said confident "According to the legends, there were only 5 of them, the number that have been defeated."

"Just stay alert in any case, we don't know what we may find." said Rafael turning on his communicator, as they did too "Be careful and stay in contact. Let's get going now." He added, as they broke formation and headed to the park, running to find the unit and finish the war with the Dark Signers once and for all.

* * *

Outside of the park, Yusei's group finally arrived, noting Mina's Security Van already there "It seems Mina, Akiza, Rafael and Aster finally arrived." said Trudge, Luna looking above to find a geoglyph.

"It seems they haven't found the Dark Signer yet." Said Luna, turning to Yusei and Sara "They are not dueling yet."

Yusei took off his helmet, looking at his friends "We'll split up and look for them too." He said determined, as Sara was taking off her helmet too and about to leave, until an alarm began sounding in her runner "What's that Sara?"

Sara immediately went to it, taking from her backpack a laptop and connecting it, to find the code she was receiving "It can't be!" she shouted, worrying everyone else.

"What's wrong Sara?" asked Crow, looking confused but anxious too "You keep us in suspense, what happened now?"

Alan then stepped up to her "Come on, say it, it can't be really bad like, maybe a new Dark General Appearing, right?" he asked, as Sara simply turned to him, worried "Crap."

"Another one?" asked Akio surprised "But the legends said…"

"I know Akio, but" replied Sara, trying to understand things better "I don't know, maybe the Fiends decided to look for more Dark Generals this time."

"A reason more to hurry up and help our friends." said Yusei, turning to Blair, Tyranno, Jaden and Alexis "Guys, could you please stay here with the vehicles?"

"Sure, you guys go ahead and defeat the bad guys!" replied Jaden eagerly, with a happy grin in his face. After it, Trudge, Jill, Crow, Luna, Leo, Yusei and Sara headed up too, while Sara turned back "Akio, Lily, stay here and contact Rafael quickly! Inform him the Dark General!" she said, running to the park with the others, as the GX gang along with Akio and Lily stayed behind this time around.

* * *

Rafael was lost now, walking close to what seemed to be a damaged roller coaster and by a game similar to whack-a-mole, looking in front of him there was a shady man with a gray coat, walking by a house in a suspect manner, catching Rafael's attention "Be on guard." says Dread, taking Spirit form next to Rafael.

"Dread, what's going on? You feel something?" asked Rafael curious, while Dread nodded.

"This man…I have a feeling we've met him before, somewhere." Said Dread, trying to see his aura, but failing "It's odd, I can't sense his aura to fully identify him."

"That's because he has found a way to hide it." Said Chaos, taking spirit form too "Rafael, that man is someone you two know. What was his name? Sammuel, Sammy, Sayin, Saiyan..?" he said, as Rafael thought of a single name and ran towards him getting serious all of a sudden.

"Hey, wait right there!" he shouted, as the man turned to him a bit startled, as Rafael stopped in front of him "Identify yourself immediately."

"Calm down! We work the both of us for Sector Security!" replied the dark red haired man with black glasses and coat, picking an ID from his pocket "I'm an officer of Sector Security; I was ordered by Director Goodwin to come here to aid you guys."

"Is that so?" asked Rafael, doubtful "Then you wouldn't mind answering me a few questions, right?"

The man got a tad nervous, but hide it perfectly "Sure, but I guess this is not the time for that interrogation sir, we've got to stop the Dark Signers."

"Don't worry, the last one is about to be taken care off." Replied Rafael coldly "Now, one question was answered wrongfully by me; but tell me the code Director Goodwin assigned to this mission."

"Code Omega, Priority 1." replied the man, walking next to Rafael.

"Good one, now, who's the leader of this group?" asked Rafael still serious, trying to test the supposed reinforcement.

"I would say you, sir. But in reality is Yusei Fudo." said the man, as Rafael noted a reaction in the man's speech upon saying that name.

"Fine, you seem to say the truth" replied Rafael as the man walked forward while Rafael stood still behind him "now tell me, which is your true goal, Sayer." the man suddenly stopped his march, turning to Rafael "A foolish attempt to trick me, wouldn't you say Sayer?"

"Hmph, impressive indeed, fool." replied Sayer smirking, as he punched Rafael in his head, throwing off to a wall nearby while Rafael's communicator got a bit damaged by crashing with the wall "It's too late to try something, I can't let you go now, can I?"

Rafael simply swept some dirt in his face, smiling "A hollow threat if you ask me, you couldn't kill me in the past, what makes you think you will now?"

"This!" he said, pulling a card from his coat and activating his disk "Don't mess with me!" he said, as he played a card known as Smoke Grenade of the Thief, as a little bomb appeared and blew up, releasing a smoke cloud "You would do well on finding the control unit, you've no time to deal with me!" said Sayer's voice as he began laughing at Rafael; when the smoke faded away, Sayer had disappeared.

"Great, he got away." Said Rafael a tad disappointed.

"What will you do? Go after him?" asked Dread concerned, to which Rafael shook his head.

"I hate to admit it, but I can't spare time to deal with him." He then turned to the sun, knowing time was running out "We've got to seal that unit immediately. I'll tell the others of-" said Rafael, as he noticed some sparks coming from his communicator, as he made a disappointment anime expression "Come on, you've got to be kidding me! This thing broke so easily!" he said, truning it on as it barely worked "Rafael here, does anyone copy?" he said, as static was heard, but n reply came "Excellent, Sara's going to kill me now."

"Is that so? I doubt it." Said Chaos, as Rafael turned to him.

"Because you don't know this is the communicator her father designed for our organization." Replied Rafael, getting a goose bumps "Plus, she gave it to me on our first date." He said, as Chaos whistled, making fun of him a bit "That will be for later, we've got to move now!" he said running towards the control unit or wherever he could head off "Guys, be careful please." thought Rafael, as he ran past a mirror house right before someone walked nearby.

* * *

Akiza finally got a bit farther in the park, finding a mirror house by the area she was scouting, as the doors opened suddenly, with Misty's reflection appearing in the mirrors. Akiza immediately entered, falling into Misty's trap as she was captured inside the mirror house "Black Rose Witch" said Misty's voice, as Akiza immediately identified it "it is time I finish my business with you. Today I'll finally take" she said, as her face's reflection suddenly appeared in front of Akiza "revenge for my brother and me!" then all mirrors reflected her face, as she began laughing deviously "Time to start this duel, I'll tell you exactly what you did to my brother, with all grueling details of course. There's no escaping this duel, if you want to seal Ccarayhua's unit, you'll have to navigate out of this maze. This will be an interesting duel with you."

"Fine, I accept your duel!" replied Akiza, as her Duel Disk turned on "Duel!" said both women, as the final face off of Signers and Dark Signers started.

"I'll start this duel." Said Misty, nabbing the first turn "I'll start by activating the Field Spell, Maze of Mirrors-Mirror Labyrinth from my Hand!" said Misty, as she placed and triggered the field spell, which began covering the entire mirror house with a strange blue light "Time for you to see your crimes, I activate the Continuous Spell card, Sad Story-Sorrowful Memories from my Hand." Added Misty, as the field spell suddenly turned into Misty's apartment, where she lived with her little brother.

"Sister!" shouted a young kid's voice, as Akiza looked confused. Through the door, a boy with brownish hair and New Domino's City Duel Academy uniform for boy's entered, running towards Misty, it was Toby, her little brother "Look, I brought you a birthday present!" said Toby, handing over a locket to her sister, one that when opened, play a beautiful soothing melody.

"Thank you Toby, it's really beautiful." Replied Misty happily "I'll put a picture of you and me inside and treasure it."

"By the way sis, I met someone like me!" said Toby eagerly, referring to his special powers "She's named Akiza Izinski, I'm pretty sure she's the strongest duelist in Arcadia Movement!"

"Arcadia Movement?" asked Misty, feeling worried for Toby.

"Don't think of that sis, it's not that bad." said Toby, calming down his sister "I want my powers to be helpful for people!"

"Is that" said Akiza, looking at the boy "your brother?"

"This Spell card's effect forces us to return any monster cards we get during our Draw Phase to our Deck." Said Misty as the vision ended "That restricts 1/3 of our Deck, but not the ones in our hands already. Come forth now, Reptilianne Servant!" said Misty as she summoned a black colored cobra snake with two arms "With him out, we can't Normal summon any other monsters to the field." said Misty, giggling "Wonderful, right? I end my turn."

"It's my turn now!" said Akiza, drawing her card, but noting it was a monster.

"Unfortunate, you'll have to return it now." Said Misty as her spell card force Akiza to add the card back to her Deck, while it shuffled.

"I set a card and end my turn then." Said Akiza, obviously frustrated by Misty's lockdown first turn; Misty simply giggled again.

"Come deeper to the labyrinth." She said, as her reflect disappeared, with her spell card and her snake monster. Akiza simply walked forward, turning to left while following Misty's reflection to the new location in the labyrinth, until some of Misty's reflections disappeared, with her starting her next turn "My turn, draw." Said Misty, smiling at the card she got "I insist you pick up where you left, Akiza. Activate Continuous Spell card, Sad Story-Unwavering Truth." She added, as the labyrinth again was covered a red energy, with a anew memory appearing, this one taking place in Arcadia Movement insides, with Akiza walking through the hallway of an upper floor.

"Akiza!" said Toby, running behind Akiza as she turned back, staring coldly at the eager boy "My name is Toby, you're Akia Izinski, am I right?"

"Yes." she answered back.

"That's cool! I want to be like you, how can, Mrs. Izinski?" asked Toby eagerly, smiling at her from enthusiasm.

Akiza simply looked coldly at him "Sayer will tell you how, do as he tells you." She answered back seriously, turning her back at Toby

The Akiza that was dueling Misty began remembering meeting with the kid "So it was really your brother, Toby?" she said, while Misty nodded.

"This spell will to return all spell cards we draw during our Draw Phase, restricting now 2/3 of our Decks." She said smiling deviously.

"Now Spell cards are restricted too." Says Akiza worrying a bit "Monsters and Spells are forbidden, I'm cornered but…the good thing is Misty is affected too." thought Akiza, trying to find a way out of Misty's lockdown.

"Now Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly!" shouted Misty as her snake minion jumped from the mirror, shot like a bullet towards Akiza, taking out 100 of her points and breaking a few mirrors around her.

* * *

Outside of the labyrinth, Aster still tried to look for Misty, with no luck really, but finding something bigger than that "Well, this is impressive." said Aster, spotting the control unit finally "I thought I got away while looking for Misty, but it's as if, she brought me here." He added, turning on his communicator "Aster here, I'm sending my coordinates; I've found the control unit." He said, as a reply came in.

"Aster? Good to hear you pal!" said Jaden's voice, taking Akio's place as he and Lily were resting up a moment.

"Jaden, good to see you." Replied Aster "Could you call Rafael and the others? I've found the unit, now I need Akiza to arrive."

"I'll do so, but Rafael hasn't answered our calls yet." said Alexis, getting near to the communicator too "Plus, we thought he was with you."

"We split up to cove more ground faster." Added Aster "Try contacting Akiza then."

"I'll try, but Aster, be careful." Replied Jaden "Sara says she received a code that says a new Dark General appeared nearby, Jaden out." Said Jaden, cutting off the communication, as the beetle that Aster saw earlier landed behind him.

"A new Dark General? That can't be true." He said, turning back and seeing the small black insect "You again? I thought I left you behind long time ago." said Aster, getting worried "Now I'm talking with myself and a little puny insect, great."

"Who are you calling a puny little insect, human!" shouted a sinister voice coming from the insect, while its eyes began glowing red, as the insect began showing off a dark aura, as it began growing from a little insect to a kind of humanoid.

"Aster here Jaden" said Aster through its communicator as the beetle had shown four arms and long horns protruding from it "I've found the Dark General."

The humanoid demon with black skin and yellow ends in its horns stood, with two strange-like wings in its back "Pathetic human, I'm the mighty Steelswarm Hercules, leader of the Steelswarm clan!" shouted Hercules angrily, Aster simply looked impressed at him, with no response from the grey haired duelist "Aren't you scared? My clan was born through the infestation of a virus in the Spirit World and we'll dominate the world!"

Aster then smiled a bit "Impressive, so there are parasites and viruses of the kind in your realm." He said "However, I can't let you interfere with my duty; I'll have to defeat you in a duel."

Hercules simply smirked as it jumped backwards, forming a strange looking Duel Disk of its color "Fine then worm, fight me now!"

"Let's duel!" shouted both of them.

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 6, 4000 LP; Aster-Hand 5, 4000 LP**

"I, the great Steelswarm Hercules shall now teach you how we deal with fools!" shouted Hercules, starting the duel.

"Just make it quick, I don't have much time." Replied Aster a bit annoyed by that speech "I can't believe this guy refers to himself in third person and makes speeches like those, pathetic." He thought, as the Steelswarm leader began planning something.

"I'll Special Summon Steelswarm Caller in defense mode!" shouted the insectoid demon, as a strange looking ladybug black colored appeared in the field trying to look evil but with no luck.

"Amazing move, dude. Are you trying to beat me like that? Know your place then." Said Aster in an arrogant tone, as the insectoid demon laughed.

"Just you watch and learn, I'll set a card and summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper to the field!" added Hercules, as an armored demon insect appeared in the field, taking defense stance "I end my turn."

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 3, 4000 LP; Aster-Hand 6, 4000 LP**

"Let's see what fate has prepared for your monsters, draw!" said Aster, smiling at his card "I'll first activate the Field Spell Clock Tower Prison." Said Aster, as the field turned like the insides of the Big Ben's gardens "This card negates Battle Damage while having 4 Clock Counters, which are placed in it by each of your Standby Phases." He then picked another card "Now, Hand Destruction, activate! We discard 2 cards from our Hands" he said as both threw 2 cards "and then draw 2 more. Activate now D-Spirit, allowing me to Special Summon a Destiny Hero monster while I control none, bringing Dread Servant to the field." said Aster as a gray armored warrior appeared, wielding a shield and a lance "When Special Summoned, a Clock Counter is placed on my tower prison." Added Aster, as the clock moved an hour, three left to mark 12 of the night "Now, I set a monster and a face down, your turn."

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 3, 4000 LP; Aster-Hand 0, 4000 LP**

Hercules simply got his card, looking at Aster "I'll set a card and summon forth Steelswarm Moth to the field by tributing my Steelswarm Cell!" shouted the insectoid demon, as the cell began expanding until from it a moth-like insectoid demon appeared elegantly floating in the air.

"A Steelswarm tribute, it seems that's your play-style then." said Aster, as the moth flew towards him, bringing a current to the field "What's going on?"

"Moth will allow me to pay 1000 LP to activate its effect." Said Hercules smiling "But I'll change that with my Continuous Trap card **Spoils of Infestation!**" he said, as a trap card showing off Steelswarm Moth, Caucastag and Hercules powering up by the spoils of a battlefield "When I should pay LP due to any card regarding Steeslwarms, I can choose whether to pay them or not, I won't. So you're monster and that face down leave the field!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my trap activates! Eternal Dread, allowing me to reduce the count of the clock to 0 thanks to your turn!" replied Aster a tad nervous, as the clock marked 12 of the midnight, sounding its bell, but Dread Servant was forced out even so.

"No worries, as I can still summon another time." Replied Hercules happily.

"What did you say?" asked Aster surprised, as his Duel Disk marked Steelswarm Cell's effect.

"My cell grants me that summon, come forth now, Steelswarm Caller!" added Hercules, as a black colored demon insectoid appeared in the field, roaring somewhat fiercely "Now Caller, destroy his face down! Infestation Strike Claw!" shouted Hercules, as the monster hovered at Aster's face down, revealing a Morphing Jar that got destroyed.

"Now due to its effect, we throw our Hands" said Aster as both discarded their hands "and draw 5 new cards." They then got the cards, with Moth launching an attack "Go forth now Moth, attack him!" said Hercules, as Aster got hit by the mid-level Steelswarm, reducing his LP by quite a lot "That should teach you, human." Said Hercules as Aster simply smiled back as his LP marked 1600.

* * *

Back to Akiza's duel, Misty smirked a t Akiza "I haven't end my turn yet. Due to Mirror Labyrinth's effect, if there's no level 5 or higher monster in the field, but a level 4 or lower monster, that monster can attack once again in this same Battle Phase." Said Misty as her snake monster went for another attack, wounding Akiza a bit more "This won't end without you giving me a fight; I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw!" said Akiza, drawing a trap card known as Illusion Destruction "I set a card and end my turn."

"Lucky you, you got a Trap card." Said Misty smiling deviously "Let's continue deeper." added Misty, as she left with Akiza following her yet again in the maze, until Akiza reached Misty once again.

"It's my turn, draw." Said Misty, smiling even more at the card she got "I'll show you that day, once more. Activate Continuous Spell card, Sad Story-Dreadful Day from my Hand!" said Misty, as her spell appeared and the mirrors got covered by the same red energy, showing off a new memory, as it appeared to be a pacific day in the Daimon Area of New Domino City, until black thorns began coming from the ground, running havoc all around "That day, were you ran havoc in Daimon, fulfilling your destructive impulses." she said as the thorns hit a building, as it began crumbling from the upper part "That day, he got somehow involved…" added Misty, as Toby appeared in the memory and Toby-!" said Misty, closing her eyes sin pain, as the memory showed how Toby was hit by a big piece of rocks falling over him "died." Added Misty calming down, as Akiza looked horrified, trembling from what she saw.

"But…there were" she said, backing down a bit "casualties in that duel." She then shook her head, denying the facts "That's not how it happened!" she shouted in her defense, almost breaking up

"Arcadia Movement covers quite a lot of inconvenient truths. That's just how they are, am I right?" asked Misty, smiling as Akiza began breaking mentally.

"No…that's not …" said Akiza, trying her best to remember if those images were right, but with no luck, as the memory faded from the mirrors.

"Dreadful Day will force us to return any Trap card we get in our Draw Phases." Said Misty smiling deviously again "That way, any card we get is shuffled back to our Decks, leaving you wide open. You will go through the very same pain Toby went." She then began laughing as her reflection appeared all around the mirrors, with Akiza backing down more.

"That's not how it happened!" replied Akiza in sorrow and some fear "Trap Card, activate! Illusion Destruction! It will flip any face up card in the field face down." Said Akiza, choosing the snake monster as the mirror holding it blew up due to its negative effect of targeting, with Misty getting angry from that "Maybe Toby came into contact with me, but I didn't know who he was! Even that he got dragged in that mess!"

"You unwillingly dragged him, Akiza Izinski! Don't even think that excuses you of that!" replied Misty angrily "Activate Trap card, Bad End-Chain of Sorrow!" she added, as three Sad Stories card's began glowing with the new trap card, with a new memory rolling in to the mirrors, this one taking place in one of Sector Securities forensic buildings, as Misty walked slowly and trembling towards a dark room with an officer by her side "You must be ready for anything ma'am." said the officer, allowing a doctor to remove the blanket that kept the body hidden. Misty's eyes simply began getting teary, as she broke down in cries inside the room. The doctor simply put the blanket over again, as he and the officer left "We'll leave you alone for a moment. My deepest condolences." said the officer as Misty stood up slowly and got nearer to the body, kneeling before it and crying even more "Toby!" she simply cried over and over, grasping to the blanket, as it was her little brother the one there.

"No…" said Akiza, shaking her head in despair "I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Misty simply turned serious and cold at Akiza, continuing "Sorrow always chains itself with more sorrow." She added, as another memory rolled in; this one of a spacing Misty driving her car through a hill way at high speed "I couldn't bare…a world without Toby." Said Misty, sorrow in her voice, unknowingly to her in the memory, she continued forward, crashing with an edge lane of the way, falling off a cliff, she didn't notice it, until it was too late. Later on, the memory turned to a hospital were a half dead Misty was taken to an emergency room "You killed me as well!" she added, as the memory faded away, some mirrors now reflecting Misty, as others reflected Akiza, trembling in despair.

* * *

Not too far, Rafael found his way to the control unit, turning around to look for everyone else "Odd, no one is in sight…not even that good-for-nothing Sayer." He said, sensing a strange jolt course through his head.

"What happened, Rafael?" asked Dread, as he and his brother Chaos appeared by Rafael's side in spirit form.

"Something terrible is about to happen-!" he turned to the mirror house nearby, sensing a strange aura from it "It comes from that house! I'll check out!"

* * *

"I can't keep dueling…Misty has good reasons to blame me!" she said, backing down again "It's my fault she and Toby died!" she shouted, tripping with a little stone as she fell backwards, to a sharp long piece of mirror that got stuck in the ground, directly pointing at her back. Out of nowhere, a red haired man in coat appeared, saving Akiza from a certain death and helping her hang on.

"Pull yourself together Akiza!" he said, Akiza barely recovering her senses from facing the truth directly and blaming herself too "I'm on your side." He then took off his mask, as it was a disguise all along, revealing a pale with a big scar on the right side of his face Sayer.

"Sayer, you're alive!" said Akiza happy of seeing him.

"Now Akiza, finish this duel." said Sayer while Akiza shook her head "You can do it with your true skills. You're real skills were far too strong, I ended up sealing them without you knowing it." He then turned to the Dark Signer "Now's the time to unbound them and release your true power!" he said with a sinister grin, getting nearer to Akiza's ear "The entrance to the underworld is on the witch's island." Said Sayer, Akiza reacting somehow violently to that, as her eyes seemed to show off she was lost now, with a whirlwind forming around.

"Finally revealing your true identity." said Misty, while Akiza still released a lot more of her psychic powers.

"I'm the Black Rose Witch, and you'll be the vanishing from here!" replied Akiza.

"With the three Sad Stories in field and Bad End, I can Special Summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Ends!" she said, summoning forth a mighty reptile-like dragon to the field, noting Akiza's eager and lost look "I'll turn that look from you into twisting pain, attack now! Tragedy Stream!" ordered Misty as her dragon hit Akiza with a wind grey stream, setting her LP to 1900 "Also, when receiving damage from this dragon, you choose and discard a card in your hand." Said Misty, as Akiza threw Hedge Guard "And I draw a new card. This card won't be affected by Sad Stories; I'm not in a Draw Phase. I end my turn."

* * *

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 5, 4000 LP; Aster-Hand 6, 1600 LP**

Aster got his card, as his hand looked promising for him "Time to make some noise now! I activate Hand Destruction now, forcing us to throw our Hands away" said Aster throwing off 5 cards as Hercules "and then get the same number of cards. I activate then Destiny Draw, discarding Diamond Dude to draw 2 more cards!" said Aster, getting his cards." Said Aster, staring at his tower, as a giant shadow was seen inside "Now's the time to summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude and activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying my field spell." He said as the tower began crumbling and the green caped with dark blue clothes hero with diamond shards appeared, both of them returning to the side of the control unit "Now, come forth Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!" said Aster, as the tower was crumbling, with the shadow emerging, as a giant bulky built muscled hero with chains and long black hair, wearing prisoner-like iron helmet "With him, all monsters that are not Destiny Heroes are destroyed, allowing me to bring two of them from my Graveyard! Come forth Double Dude and Doom Lord!" added Aster, as the heroes appeared in the field, strengthening Dreadmaster "By the way, Dreadmaster gains attack equal to the attack f other D-Heroes! Now, Doom Lord removes for this turn your Gatekeeper!" said Aster as his red caped evil-looking hero opened a portal that swallowed the Gatekeeper.

"Insolent, what do you plan to do?" asked Hercules angered.

"Your defeat, Dreadmaster, finish that Moth!" ordered Aster as the Steelswarm leader's moth got crushed by Dreadmaster's fists "Double Dude, attack now! Bring down Caller!"

"Fool, Steelswarm Caller is stronger!" shouted Hercules, until Blade Master's spirit appeared behind Double Dude, as the mysterious hero with a baton hit Caller with the baton, defeating Steelswarm Caller "Now Double Dude declares a second attack, tagged with Diamond Dude!" the slim mysterious hero turned into a giant strong warrior, striking with Diamond Dude's diamond shards, bringing most of Hercules' LP down.

"Had enough?" asked Aster confident while Hercules began standing up with no scratch and smirking "I set card and end my turn".

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 6, 300 LP; Aster-Hand 2, 1600 LP**

"It's your end now!" shouted Hercules as Gatekeeper returned to his side of the field "I'll activate Double Summon, bringing first Steelswarm Genesoid to the field!" shouted Hercules smirking, while a wormlike black monster appeared "Now, the last summon, will bring this duel to an end! I tribute three Steelswarms to Advance Summon Steelswarm Hercules!" shouted Hercules, laughing as he entered the duel field.

"Wait, you need 3 tributes for that summon!" replied Aster, noting that Genesoid divided itself in two "Genesoid counted as 2 tributes, right?"

"Correct, now by 'paying' half my LP, I'll destroy all other cards on the field!" shouted Hercules, as he released a mighty dark wave aura all around the field, crushing every card in sight and range, leaving Aster wide open for an attack "You die now!" shouted Hercules rushing towards Aster "You die now! What?" added Hercules, as a new Destiny Hero appeared on the field, wielding a bow and wearing green dark clothes with brown boots, as well as a green hood of the same color as his clothes, using its shield to take cover.

"You activated the effect of a new Destiny Hero I got." He said, showing off the card "By destroying cards on my Field and leaving me without monsters, I can Special Summon **Destiny Hero-Shadow Marksman**, a monster with 1700 attack points, in attack position!" said Aster while Hercules crushed the marksman with ease, lowering most of Aster's LP "In the end it saved me, I have one more turn left." said Aster turning to his Deck "Everything lies in the next card."

"Pathetic." said Hercules confident "You wished to save Misty, but you can't even save yourself." He said laughing at Aster, obviously annoying him "And that woman, a complete fool to believe that her brother was killed like that by the Signer."

"What did you say?" asked Aster surprised of Hercules knowledge of the events "What do you know of it?"

Steelswarm Hercules simply smirked "Sayer knows the truth of what happened to the kid, but even he ignores what happened to the human kid." said Steeslwarm Hercules "The Fiends told me that they have kept an eye on certain humans that have 'special skills', that Toby was the first of many. They are kept in a secret facility of the Fiends, studied by other humans serving us."

Aster simply closed forcefully his fist, angered "So it was you and the Fiends after all. I can't let you get away with that!" said Aster, with reasons to win the duel.

**Steelswarm Hercules-Hand 3, 300 LP; Aster-Hand 1, 1600 LP**

"You made a grave mistake saying so, Steelswarm. I'll finish this duel then." Said Aster, as Marksman's appeared "When Marksman is in my Graveyard; by removing it from play I can add 2 Destiny Heroes from my Deck to my Hand!" said Aster as Marksman shot two arrows at Aster's Deck, handing him Plasma and Dogma "Polymerization! I fuse D-Hero Dogma and Plasma to bring foth the ultimate D-Monster! Destiny End Dragoon!" said Aster looking serious, as a warrior like Plasma, wielding a dragon shield in its left arm and a sword blade attached to its right arm, with two wings coming from its back, with a dragon head in its chest as armor "Time to finish this!" said Aster, as his ultimate monster charged an attack in its dragon armor, which began opening its mouth.

"That monster is weak! You'll die if you attack!" shouted Steelswarm Hercules overconfident.

"Who said it's an attack?" replied Aster, as Steelswarm Hercules looked confused "My Dragoon can target one monster you possess, allowing me to destroy it and inflict damage equal to its attack points, ending the duel!" added Aster, as his Dragoon shot a powerful fire blast at Steelswarm Hercules, destroying it as the Steelswarm leader was getting consumed by flames.

"Long live the Steeelswarms!" shouted Hercules, with the flames fading away. Aster resolved to find Misty, but he got surprised as a crumbling in the house started, with Black Rose Dragon appearing, as the entire house blew up with a huge gale. Aster and everyone at a distance noticed it, as Aster got shocked.

"Wait, how…I was closer there!" shouted Aster, heading again at the unit.

* * *

Later on, Luna, Leo, and Sara arrived at the scene, just to witness the summoning of the geoglyph, which started the real duel of darkness "Rafael!" shouted Sara, spotting him as he turned to them quickly "What's going on? What happened to Akiza?"

Rafael turned back, as they knew what happened "Her powers are growing stronger and rampart." He then spotted the same coated man he found, Sayer "Guys, get to that building over there. I have to ask something to someone." He said, heading to Sayer's direction as the twins and Sara got to a safe place.

"You just don't know when to quit, right?" asked Rafael, surprising Sayer as he turned to him "Release Akiza at once, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, I do know." Replied Sayer smirking "She is the only one that can bring the future I desire, and she will" She's my loyal servant!"

Rafael simply cracked his knuckles, staring at Sayer "You've made two mistakes. Treat Akiza as a tool and threaten her and everyone in this world. Right now, I have only one thing left to do. Force you to comply." He added, as Sayer simply stared at him, readying his Duel Disk.

"My turn!" said Misty, covered in dirt as her dragon was destroyed quickly last turn "By releasing Sad Story-Sorrowful Memories, I'll bring back my dragon!" the reptilian dragon appeared again, roaring at Black Rose Dragon "Next I'll equip it with Reptilianne Rage" said Misty as a mask that seemed like a gecko face was placed on her dragon "increasing its attack by 800, attack Black Rose Dragon now!"

"Activate Rose Blizzard!" said Akiza while her trap sent a gale whirlwind against Misty's dragon, blocking its way and turning it to defense "This card negates an attack against a monster I control, changing the attacker to defense." added Akiza as Misty's dragon returned in defense mode.

"You saved yourself again, but how will you deal with what's still in store?" asked Misty "I end my turn." Not long after it, Yusei caught up with Sara and the twins, joining them at the ladder of the building.

"Yusei, Akiza is dueling!" said Luna, while Yusei turned to the duel field.

"But something's wrong, it seems..:" said Leo, staring at Akiza.

"She seems to be back to her former self." added Sara, while Yusei turned to her direction, noticing Sayer on the other side of the field; while Sara noticed it too "You're going there too, right?" asked Sara, catching Yusei's attention "Rafael is there, be careful Yusei, please." Yusei simply nodded, rushing there.

Akiza then started his turn, removing Rose Fairy from her graveyard "By removing this planttype monster, I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to change your dragon from defense to attack and reduce its attack to 0!" said Akiza as her dragon captured Misty's with its thorns, weakening it completely.

As Yusei got nearer, walking upwards in the ladder to Sayer's position, a wall of the floor he was in blew up, with Rafael barely hanging with his right arm from the edge, covered in dirt and a bit bruised "Is…that all…you've got? I'm barely…amazed."

"What a real nuisance you turned out to be, almost like Yusei." Said Sayer about to step on Rafael's hand, until Yusei dashed in through the door, forcing it open, distracting Sayer as Rafael pulled his other hand to get up and dash below dropping Sayer to the ground.

"Rafael, you okay?" asked Yusei concerned, as Rafael nodded.

"Thanks pal, I owe you one." He then turned to Sayer, standing up.

"I'll finish my business with you two guys, now!" said Sayer, readying his Duel Disk again.

* * *

Back to the duel, Black Rose Dragon once again destroyed Misty's dragon, but began weakening a bit "When Reptilianne Anger is destroyed I select a monster you control and reduce its attack by 800 points." Replied Misty, as Black Rose power dropped to 1600.

"Summon, Dark Verger in defense mode!" added Akiza as her plant monster with two eyes appeared in the field; her LP where 1900, higher than Misty's by 800 "I end my turn!"

The twins turned to the sun, like Sara did, concerned that if the due carried longer, it would be too late to do anything. Back to Sayer, Yusei and Rafael, the evil psychic duelist had told them of the control he had in Akiza, stating it was complete "Nothing lasts forever Sayer." Said Rafael

"Release her at once!" demanded Yusei, while Sayer smiled at them.

"She's my servant and she'll do anything I order to her." Replied Sayer, as Rafael got angrier. Sayer simply summoned a Hinotama strike, blowing up a table between them "I won't let you control her heart or anyone's anymore!" shouted Yusei, as Sayer simply laughed "No matter who you are, if you fall to my grasp you'll do as I say." He then turned to Misty "It is pathetic, Misty holds a grudge against Aki and became a Dark Signer herself, for supposedly killing her brother."

Yusei immediately recalled what Mina told him when Trudge saved them, regarding that Arcadia Movement twisted the report to their liking "So you're behind Misty's transformation to a Dark Signer?" he asked, developing a plan.

"I don't plan ahead that much, Yusei, but it turned perfectly to test the real powers of my Psychic Subjects." replied Sayer to Yusei, who simply smiled, while Rafael saw Yusei's plan.

"You just confessed it Sayer! You are somehow involved in Toby's death, right?" asked Yusei, to which Sayer simply showed a satisfaction grin.

"What if I am?" he replied cynically.

* * *

Back to the duel, time was running really short, the sunset approaching faster "My turn!" said Misty "I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode." She said as a turtle appeared in the field, hiding in its shell "Now I bring back my dragon, releasing Sad Story-Unwavering Truth, Dragon Queen, attack Black Rose Dragon!" as soon as her dragon returned, it launched another attack at Akiza's Signer Dragon, defeating it this time "Now you discard a card and I draw one, turn end."

"My turn." said Akiza drawing Fragrance Storm "I activate the Spell card Fragrance Storm, which by releasing a plant-type monster, I can draw one more card" she said getting her card "and if it's a plant-type monster and revealing it, I can draw another one." She then got her new card by showing off her Copy Plant "I summon Copy Plant to the field in defense mode; Dark Verger's effect allows me to bring it back from the Graveyard when a plant-type tuner is in the field!" she added as her two leaf plant with eyes in each leaf appeared in defense mode.

"What do you plan by bringing those low-level monsters? Black Rose Dragon is in your Graveyard." said Misty laughing, while Akiza simply smiled madly. Not too long after that, Trudge and Mina appeared with the twins and Sara, as Akiza readied a last move for her turn.

"I end my turn with these 2 face downs." said Akiza, as Misty readied to get her card.

"My turn, draw!" said Misty, drawing her ultimate card, Ccarayhua "Time to end this, activate Continuous Spell card, Advance Force, which allows me to "With it, Dragon Queen of Tragic Ends counts as two sacrifices for a high-level monster! Oh God which resuscitated my life! Now I offer you my soul! Descend now, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" chanted Misty, as her dragon disappeared, leaving behind the heart of the Earthbound Immortals which began absorbing the leftovers of the black mist, until Ccarayhua appeared from it, staring at Akiza,

* * *

Another explosion hit the area where Yusei and Rafael ran to avoid the attacks of Sayer. Yusei got hit by one, as he took that chance to click a button on his Duel Disk "So Sayer, it was you behind all along right?" he said, catching off guard Sayer while approaching his Duel Disk to his face "You killed Misty's brother, am I right? And you blamed Akiza for it!"

Sayer simply smiled at him "Oh well, the cat has come out of the bag. I should say it already, since you found out. Yes, I did it. I killed Misty's brother, Toby! Exactly one year ago!" he said, recalling a failed experiment that tried to surface Toby's real powers through shockwaves, until the kid died from it "The kid could not take the experiment, a worthless piece of trash, in contrast to Akiza's own skills, someone who tried her best to reach my expectations!"

"You filthy scum!" shouted Rafael, as he got hit by a direct Hinotama.

"Damn you!" shouted Yusei, heading for a direct attack but missing, as Sayer dodged it with ease, as he placed Hinotama yet again, this time landing a direct hit that blew up the door, as Yusei barely hung from the ledge's edge, Sayer left the room, readying a new attack.

"This time, it will be your end!" said Sayer, until Yusei began laughing "What's so funny?"

"Because, my Duel Disk is home-made, I added a function Multi-Duel Network switched on, sending our entire conversation to all Duel Disks nearby, for example, Misty's!" said Yusei, trying to get up, as his Duel Disk had a green light on. Sayer turned to see an enraged Misty, staring at him.

"So it was you Sayer…" she said, her Dark Signer marks glowing purple "I won't let you get away!" she said, as Ccarayhua stared too at Sayer, simply launching its tongue and wrapping up Sayer with it, swallowing him, scaring everyone nearby, as Akiza's mind control disappeared for good.

* * *

Aster arrived moments later, barely receiving the conversation through his Duel Disk, looking for Misty. Her hatred away, Misty's eyes turned back to normality, as Misty turned to Akiza "I'm sorry Akiza, you were right; you weren't guilty of Toby's death." She said closing her eyes "I have no further reason to continue this duel. I surrender-!" she said, as the lizard mark began glowing, with Ccarayhua fighting to get control over Misty's mind and body, just like Carly and Greiger.

Yusei immediately headed to the duel field, waking up Akiza from the trance and heading to Misty to talk her out "YuseI!" shouted Rafael, barely moving from the hit he received "There's no use talking to her! The Earthbound Immortal is taking her over!"

"I'm sorry!" said Misty, kneeling and pleading to Akiza "Aki, end this duel please! Defeat me!" she shouted, as the Wicked God took control, standing up to finish the duel too on his own "All Signers must die!" said Misty in a possessed voice tone, Misty already gone "Ccarayhua, finish this duel!" the lizard god simply readied to hit the ground with all its might, until Akiza activated a card.

"Trap card, Ground Capture! With this, all battle damage I receive will be halved!" she said, as the impact of Ccarayhua's attack crashed with a hand coming from the ground, but the hand breaking in rock pieces that fell in Akiza, knocking her to the ground "If I received 1000 or more damage, I get a new card." She added, standing up and getting her card.

"Only 200 LP left, whatever you try you won't win." said the Immortal possessing Misty "I set a card and end my turn."

Akiza was beginning her turn, knowing that if she could save Misty, it could be by destroying Ccarayhua and not aiming at Misty's LP directly, she drew her card, a Spell card known as Shinning Rebirth "Copy Plant will mimic Dark Verger's level until the end of this turn." she said, as both monsters were level 2 "Next I summon my level 3 Guard Hedge to the field !" a little hedge monster made of bamboo-like plants and some mud appeared in the field "And I activate Shinning Rebirth from my Hand, allowing me to target a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard and send the materials from my field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon the target!" she added, as her monsters disappeared, combined levels equal to 7 "Chilling flames engulf the world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" chanted Akiza, as a ray of light appeared behind her "Synchro Summon! BE resurrected, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza's dragon reappeared, roaring as soon as hitting the field "When Synchro summoned successfully, I can destroy all other cards in the field. Black Rose cannot be destroyed this turn, however!"

"Do your best, but remember that this human will die along if you defeat me!" said the Wicked God, threatening Akiza.

"I'm not aiming at her, Black Rose Gale!" shouted Akiza, as her dragon released a powerful wind hurricane that aimed at all the field, but specifically, one target "Destroy Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

"You may think that will save this woman, but it won't happen!" replied the Wicked God controlling Misty "Activate Doom Gazer, when an effect that destroys card activates, once resolved this card will inflict 300 damage points to you for each card destroyed!" said the wicked god as the trap card began harnessing the energy of the 9 cards "With 7 cards being destroyed, you'll suffer damage equal to 2100 points! I win!"

As the new strike was about to hit Akiza, she saw Misty's pure spirit in the beam heading at her "Akiza, protect this world as a Signer, you know what to do." She said, Akiza letting go tears "Okay Misty." She said in sorrow "Trap card open! Nature's Reflect!" said Akiza, as the beam collided with Akiza's trap "It reflects all effect damage from an opponent's card" she said, regret in her voice "back to you!" the attack then returned at Misty, finishing the duel and the last Dark Signer, as well as the last Earthbound Immortal for good, with a blast that threw aside Misty, her locket falling off.

* * *

Ccarayhua defeated, the Wicked God began crumbling, as the souls it swallowed were released back at New Domino City. Everyone ran towards Akiza, as she was cleaning and arranging her hair with her band after the duel, heading at where Misty's locket was, picking it up, crying for the siblings deaths. The GX gang, Akio and Lily shortly joined them with the vans and runners.

Aster, staring at the sunset ending, looked rather cold, as Jaden and Alexis approached him "Aster, you okay buddy?" asked Jaden, Aster turned back at him, as Akiza was getting nearer, handing down to Aster Misty's memento, her locket.

"I'm sorry, Aster. I couldn't save her." She said, feeling Aster was angry at her. He simply smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay; she wanted you to end her sorrow. I thank you for that." replied Aster, turning to Jaden and Alexis "Misty was a childhood friend, we always played around and talked over for years." Said Aster, explaining his relation to Misty "Eventually, we grew a bit apart, still cherishing our time together, I never knew what happened to her, until now." He said, looking down "The worst part is…her brother is still alive."

"Well, at least this mess is over for good, right?" asked Alan, until a tremor began hitting all of Satellite, startling all of them "I should learn to keep my mouth shut!"

"No, the seal wasn't closed in time!" said Yusei, as the control unit of Ccarayhua was still there "The gates of the Underworld are opening!"

"Am I the only one getting this odd feeling something bad is coming?" asked Sara, as a ray of light yellow colored was shot from New Domino City's direction, as it began taking the form of a condor geoglyph.

"What the hell is that?" asked Alan astonished, as the tremor was stopping barely.

"A new geoglyph?" asked Yusei surprised, remembering Roman's words.

"As he said…" said Sara surprised "the mightiest of the Earthbound Immortals has been awakened."

* * *

**LightLord92: God, this was a long chapter, but we're almost over! Next time, on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light, Darkness Awakens!**

**Yusei: A new geoglyph, a condor, like Roman said.  
Jaden: Umm, guys do you know what's big, sticky and is full of evil?  
Alexis: Jaden, now's not the time for jokes.  
Jaden: It's no joke! Look at that thing!  
Crow: What the hell is that?  
Rex: That my friends, is the Underworld King.  
Jack: Rex, do you know of a way to stop it?  
Rex: It's too late, Jack. The end is nigh, the only way is destroying this world and starting all over!  
Rafael: You've got to be kidding me, Goodwin has the Condor mark!  
Yusei: Goodwin, what's the meaning of this?  
Rex: I shall end this dispute! Crimson Dragon and Underworld King, I shall be the new supreme GOD!  
Yusei: For our bonds and trust in friendship, we shall overcome this!  
Yusei/Crow/Jack: Rex, we'll Turbo Duel you for the world's sake!**

**Jaden: All this and more in Episode 55: The Man with Two Gods, Gambling our Fates!**

**Rafael: Paladins, this is our last mission! Protect Yusei and company at all costs!  
Sara: Our hopes are in you guys, save this world!**

* * *

**New Cards of the Day:**

**Destiny Hero-Shadow Marksman, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Effect Warrior type monster; Atk 1700, Def 900 (hero wielding a bow and a shield, wearing green dark clothes with brown boots, as well as a green hood of the same color pattern as his clothes)  
**When an effect that destroys cards resolves and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand to the Field in attack position. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it from play to add 2 'Destiny Hero' monsters from your Deck to your Hand. They cannot be summoned this turn.

**Spoils of Infestation, ContinuousTrap card (Steelswarm Moth, Caucastag and Hercules powering up by the spoils of a battlefield)  
**When an effect of a Steelswarm monster activates that requires you to pay LP, you may not pay any LP. If this card is destroyed, destroy all face-up Steelswarm monsters in the field.

* * *

**I think this was my worst nightmare to write, two chapters to go guys, and these are the last showdown against the strongest Earthbound Immortal in existence (talking about anime, I prefer Ccpac Apu the most in the OCG/TCG). Until next time, which I expect to be tomorrow! Thanks for another great chapter! As I said earlier, Misty and Aster knowing each other is just part of the fanfic, not canon from the series.**


	56. Episode 55: The Man with Two Gods

**Hello readers, LightLord92 standing by for duty! This was the first phrase I used when I arrived here with my Yu Gi Oh! 5D's fanfic, the end is closing and only 2 chapters remain (with this one), so I won't make the briefings too long, nor emotional. Let's start this, shall we? By the way, I may or may not fulfill my goal of ending this before New Year, I do hope so, but my laptop apparently died/is on comatose state, wish me luck there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas of the anime, or music from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's series or any other I try to use, they belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi or their respective owners; I do however own the OC's of the Paladins of Light and some cards I've been creating for the fanfic. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

LightLord92: Previously, on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, Akiza headed to face against Misty, who wasn't merciful, blaming Akiza for her little brother's death.  
Yusei: Time was short, but things went the wrong way when a familiar face showed up.  
Rafael: Sayer returned from the dead, manipulating Akiza to do his bidding. More over, apparently he was behind Toby's death.  
Jaden: Then Aster, while looking for Misty, got challenged by the last Dark General, Steelswarm Hercules. Having an amazing and intense duel as Akiza VS Misty!  
Alexis: Jaden, please calm down. Aster won and headed to talk with Misty, but when he arrived it was too late.  
Aster: Misty had been controlled by the Earthbound Immortal and to be released from the sorrow, Akiza defeated her in a duel. Ironically, Toby seems to be alive.  
Sara: Sayer was also taken care of, but we failed to seal the last unit, as a new geoglyph appeared in New Domino City.

* * *

**LightLord92: Let's see what happens in Episode 55-The Man with Two Gods, Gambling our Fates.**

Arriving at the location of the group, Jack along with Roland and Emily stopped on their tracks, seeing the giant geoglyph in the sky of New Domino City "Yusei, what the hell is that?" asked Jack, shocked to see a new geoglyph.

"It appears to be...a condor geoglyph." Replied Yusei worried "Why did it appear now of all times?"

Rafael approached the Signers, noting Sara knew something and fearing the worst "Sara," he said, cathing her attention "that geoglyph, you don't believe it has anything to do with the ancient scirpts, right?" Sara simply nodded, thinking a moment.

"_'When the tides of the war reach an end, in the sky of darkness the mark of the strongest Wicked God shall appear. Confusion and treachery its weapons, it shall lead the world to danger, as the war reaches its end.'_" Recited Sara the ancient script she memorized, turning to Yusei and the Signers "Rafael and I feared, knowing of the Signers and hearing a few things from Director Goodwin, that these scripts would turn real."

"Then what?" asked Alan, stepping in smiling confidently "We only have one course of action, go there, beat the Dark Signer there and save the world. It's not like we have a limit this time." He said until an earthquake hit the area where they were waiting "Okay, today's just not my day, I should learn to shut my mouth!" replied Alan, angered it was the second time he said something and it turned out wrong. When the quake ceased, some northern-like lights emanated from Old Momentum.

"Not again from that place." Said Crow a bit angry to see those lights.

"Does it mean, the doors of the underworld are completely open now?" asked Yusei worried.

* * *

At Old Momentum, the lights of the old Ener-D Reactor began glowing brightly, until they shut down. Out of the bottom, a strange giant dark slime ooze, coming out of the reactor and expanding, until a pair of two red eyes appeared from it, with what seemed to be a mouth as it roared. It then began mutating, two arms appearing as well as a pair of wings with a long tail that splitted in two slim arms, as if formed of bones below of the slime, while horns protruded from its head.

"That...couldn't be-!" said Yusei, as his friends looked lost at the demon, realizing it was the King of the Underworld.

"That giant mass...is heading straight for New Domino City." Said Luna nervous, as the giant thing began walking, slowly at the direction of the geoglyph.

"Yusei, remember what Roman said, then this thing is..." said Crow serious.

"The King of the Underworld." Said Rafael a bit worried "This makes things harder." He added as Trudge and Mina nodded.

"We're still here, we cant still do something about it!" said Mina, confident they could think of something, until Luna heard something from her spirit partner, Kuribon.

"We can't let that thing get to the condor's light!" she said shocked, as the Underworld King's amr landed nearby of them, getting closer to the sea.

* * *

"Then let's do something about it!" shouted Alan until the Signer's marks began glowing, with thunders forming, with the Crimson Dragon descending to them. Alan simply got serious, turning to the Signers, Rafael, Roland, Jaden, Alexis, Akio, and Lily "Guys, you have to leave this place." He said directly, as his friends looked confused "We'll buy you guys time to get rid of the Dark Signer, now go!"

"Alan..." said Sara, as her twin brother smiled.

"We'll handle this ourselves, right guys?" he said, turning to Blair, Tyranno, Emily and Aster, as all of them nodded "Time's short, don't disappoint us now!"

"Time to duel!" shouted Aster, taking three cards from his Deck "Summon! Destiny End Dragoon, Destiny Hero Dreadmaster!" he shouted, as his monsters appeared physically around.

"My move now!" shouted Blair, readying her cards "Summon! Judgement Dragon! Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! Lyla Lightsworn Princess!" she said as her dragon, and two lady knights appeared in the air, flying.

"Soldiers, roll out!" shouted Tyranno eagerly "Summon! Ultimate Tyranno! Super Conductor Tyranno! Black Tyranno!" he said, as his three ace tyrannosaurus monsters appeared, roaring fiercely.

"Let's join them now!" said Emily, chosing only one card "Summon! Liana, the Aerial Guradian!" she said as her gree haired angel winged-beast monster appeared.

"Let's rock and roll!" said Alan, choosing two cards "Summon! Gilford the Legend! Brave Hero, Reigas the Champion!" said Alan, as his mighty warrios hit the field. He turned back, just to see the Signers and his friends leave with the Crimson Dragon "Good luck guys, we count with you." He then turned to the monster, being attacked by the ones they just summoned, catching its attention at least "Time to show this guy who's the boss Paladins, charge now!" he shouted, as their monsters launched a head on assault against it.

* * *

On route to New Domino City within the Crimson Dragon, Yusei and company seemed rather calmed, except for Akio, Lily, Alexis and the twins "What would the Crimson Dragon want with us?" asked Yusei curious.

Rafael and Sara were a bit far from the group, while Sara looked worried "What's wrong? You're not like that normally."

"It's just that..." she replied, turning to Rafael "the script I recited, it says that nothing will prevent the Underworld King from destroying the world. Like if fate wanted that."

Rafael seemed to understand her worry, he simply smiled and told her "Supposedly, Reginald shouldn't have returned to the world, according to fate. It can and will be changed, if we fight for that with all we've got!" he said, cheering up his friend, as Sara smiled at him.

* * *

The group finally arrived at New Domino City, much to their surprise inside what remained of the Rex Goodwing mansion, because the shrine right below it was pulled upwards "What the blazes going? That shrine was below Goodwin's mansion!"

"The light of the condor" said Akiza, turning to the conod geoglyph "it came from here, why?"

"As Alan said." Added Rafael, everyone turning to him and Sara "The last Dark Signer would be around here."

"I have been waiting for you, Signers." Said a male's voice from above them, within the shrine "It appears you were victorious in the battle against the Dark Signers." Said Rex Goodwin, emerging from the insides of the shrine, hands behind him "But you were unable to seal the doors to the Underworld."

"Director Goodwin!" said Rafael, Mina and Trudge, surprised to see him over there.

"Goodwin, tell us! Did we end up losing? Is this world-" said Yusei, Rex Goodwin intterrupting him.

"It is over, Yusei." He said smiling a bit, then turning cold while staring at the direction of the Underworld King "The King of the Underworld is approaching us every moment it ticks by." He said, as the creature was still under attack by the Paladins that stayed behind, but doing almost nothing, as the King wiped out in a single attack Jain, Black Tyranno and Gilford.

"Why come here?" asked Yusei, Goodwin extending his arms.

"For this shrine is sacred, ceremonial ground, of course." He replied smirking "For the ritual to take place I called forth the Crimson Dragon to bring all of you here." He added, showing his mechanical arm, holding his brother's marked arm, placing it in the ground as the Signers began feeling pain in their marks, Roman's arm had the head mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"That's the final Signer mark-the Dragon Head!" said Yusei, containing a bit the pain.

"Is that your arm, Goodwin?" demanded Jack angrily, whil Rex Simply chuckled a bit.

"Director, what's going on?" asked Mina, starting to get scared.

"Not quite, this arm belongs to my brother, Roman Goodwin." Answered Goodwing, turnign hi back at them, still staring at them. Rafael then felt a strange jolt of energy, coming from Goodwin, while Sara sensed a dark aura surrounding him, at that moment, in Goodwin's back the condor geoglyph began glowing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Rafael astonished "Director Goodwin is the last Dark Signer?" he added shocked, while Goodwin simply laughed a bit, as his clothes tore apart, as his body began reacting to the Condor birthmark, gaining strength and the marks of a Dark Signer.

"Goodwin, you couldn't have-" said Yusei, interrupted by Rex again, while everyone stared at him in complete shock.

"Yes, I have become a Dark Signer!" replied Rex serious, as he began smirking and took off the lock in his brother's arm container, then ripping off his mechanical arm and taking the arm "With my powers as a Dark Signer, I will make this arm mine!" he shouted, placing his brother's arm where his mechanical one was, as a purple aura appeared joining them, but barely "The Crimson Dragon's powers still resist, it will take some time before they are mine."

"Goodwin!" shouted Yusei, Rex turning to him "What is your real scheme?"

"This war has taken far too long to end, every thousand years, until one of them is thoroughly defeated!" he replied smiling deviously "By harnessing the powers of the King of the Underworld and those of the Crimson Dragon, I shall become a new God to this world!" he said, rising his brother's arm and rising up the shrine even more. The Signers and Paladins had to move from there quickly, staying to the other side of the bridge that lead to Goodwin's mansion, which was now completely destroyed. In fron of Goodwin, a stone table began appearing, havin Dark Signers marks and taking the shape as a duel field "We shall hereby commence the ceremony to receive the King of the Underworld!" he said, as an image of him appeared in the shrine, as a hologram "A Shadow Turbo Duel withtin the Condor geoglyph! This to destroy the Signers, until nothing is left! You will be the perfect sacrifices for the King of the Underworld!"

"Goodwin, why are you doing this?" asked Yusei, confused of him gathering the Signers, sending them to fight the Dark Signers just to become one and seek the defeat of the Signers.

"What will you do then?" replied Goodwin, as the King of the Underworld appeared, attacking once again and pushing back the Paladins to the ocean.

"Brother!" shouted Sara quite concerned, as Jaden and Alexis did for their friends.

"Damn it...I never thought he was THAT powerful." Added Rafael, annoyed that his friends didn't stand a chance after all.

* * *

Yusei, worried for the safety of the city and the Paladins fighting over there turned to Goodwin "IF we win this duel, will the King of the Underworld-" he asked, once again interrupted by Goodwin.

"Yes, he will possibly disappear." Replied Rex smirking "But I won't allow that, being the God figure I am now!"

Yusei simply turned serious"Goodwin, I accept this duel! For the bonds we have with our friends will see this duel through!" he turned on his runner, as Jack's got started up too.

"Goodwin, I will amke sure you are defeated completely!" said Jack in his serious fashion, Crow tagging along

"Count me in too!" he asked determined "Even if I'm no Signer," he said a bit concerned, but his voice turning to full determination "but, hell, I will do anything for the kids in Satellite! Even if reckless as the LegendaryDuel Runner soar to fly!" Goodwin simply got surprised of Crow mentioning that man, looking down on them.

"We shall do this, Goodwin!" added Yusei pointing at him "We shall stop the Underworld King from beign reborn the three of us!" their Duel Runners ready, they ismply looked back to his friends, cheering for them.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow! " shouted Leo eagerly as always.

"You can do it!" said Luna calmly and smiling at them.

"It's up to you guys!" said Trudge somewhat anxious.

"Be careful Jack!" said Mina concerened, arms joined as if prayin.

"Yusei, take care." Said Akiza serious.

"Crow you've got to make it back in one piece, you heard me?" said Jill, smiling a t her orange haired friend.

"We know you can do it!" said Akio smiling, while holding Lily.

"The future of the world is in your hands!" added Lily.

"Get your game on! Show him who's the hero here!" added Jaden in his usual pose.

"We count with you guys." Said Alexis waving them luck.

"Yusei, be careful out there! I know you can do it!" added Sara nervous.

"Yusei, Jack, you guys owe me a rematch! I know you can win this duel!" added Rafael smirking , as the condor geoglyph began rotating a bit, allowing the Turbo Duelists to get to the condor geoglyph to start the Turbo Duel of the century.

"An unexpected 3-1 Turbo Duel, each of you shall start off with 4000 LP, I shall start with the triple of the normal amount, 12000." Said Goodwin while placing his Deck in the table's holder, being shuffled as well as the Decks of our heroes in their respective Duel Runners "No player can attack in their first turn. There are no objections, right?" added Goodwin as the geoglyph was in range, the flames spurring around the edges.

"Of course not!" shouted Crow eagerly as he could be.

"This will be" shouted Jack strong willed "our last battle!" added Yusei with full determination as the three began running towards the geoglyph, jumping their runners to get inside and start the duel as the geoglyph returned to its position around the shrine "Duel!" shouted the four duelists, starting the final battle.

"Time to activate the Field Spell, Speed World!" said Goodwin, as the Turbo Duel officially started, while Crow took the lead in our heroes group.

**Crow-4000 LP, Jack-4000 LP, Yusei-4000 LP; Rex Goodwin-12000 LP**

"The first turn goes to Crow the Bullet Hogan! Draw!" shotued Crow, smirking at his hand "I start summoning the Tuner Blackwing-Silver, the Mistral Shield!" said Crow as his blue feathered friend with a silver helmet-like shield appeared "When a Blackwing is in my Field, I can Special Summon this buddy, Bora teh Spear!" added Crow as a humanoid with feathers and a drill-lance appeared in the field "I set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Now's my turn! Draw!" said Jack, as all duelists earned a Speed Counter "I summon Mad Archfiend to the field!" he added as his strange looking demon monster appeared "I set a card face down, I end my turn."

* * *

"My turn, draw!" shouted Yusei as the Speed Counter turned to 2 for everyone "Goodwin, why did you become a Dark Signer?" asked Yusei concerned. Goodwin wasn't hesitant to answer.

"17 years ago, when my brother unleashed Old Momentum, he entrusted me with humanity's last hope, his arm with teh Dragon Head birthmark. Every 5000 years, the war between the Wicked Gods and the Crimson Dragon rages on, 17 years ago my brother became the first stepping stone for the war." He said, recalling the day Old Momentum released nergy from the Earthbound Immortals, claiming Roman as their first vessel "At that time, my brother held two birthmarks-one of a Signer, the other of a Dark Signer." Added Goodwin, as indeed Roman had both marks in both of his arms "Unfortunately, the Dark Signer mark immediately looked for complete control over my brother, until he fell to the powers of the Dark Signer." Yusei and this friends listened with close attention to what Goodwin said "He had an idea, of resigning fate and severing his left arm with the Signer mark, entrusting it to me, his younger brother." He remembered the task left by his older brother, to assemble the Signers and defeat him, as he had chosen the Wicked God "He then unleashed Old Momentum's power. To keep my promise, I searched for the remaining Signers and headed to my brother. By then" he said recalling the time he faced his older brother in Satellite "I had reached a conclusion."

The duel between them abruptly end, with Rex losing the duel against his brother and dropping his hand, from the impending death. While Roman approached his brother, he turned to the ground by chance, noting Rex could have won the duel "You lost on purpose!" said Roman astonished, sahking his brother to knwo the reason "Why would you do that?"

Rex simply laughed a bit "To be like you, brother..." he smirked then, knowing his brother would hear out why "Brother, you won't be able to defeat Yusei Fudo."

"What are you saying Rex?" asked Roman, somehow regaining a bit of his long forgotten humanity.

"Our fates are unchangeable." Added Rex "After this ends, 5000 years will pass again, someone will appear carrying our burden, toyed with, the land will end up being bloodstained by the battle of the Gods." he said, eyes widening "I will break this chain!"

"But how?" asked Roman concerned, as Rex's face was getting lost, as if he was getting mad.

"By doing what you rejected, brother. What you resigned to fate, I shall bear it! I will overcome fate! I will be a God!" answered Rex, losing it "I yearn for it, before death." He said, knowing the Dark Signers are granted their last wish before death "Make your arm mine, bear two Gods the way you did!" said Rex, as he started to see a light, but then the shadow of a bird with red eyes, what seemed to be, a condor "Make me a Dark Signer!"

* * *

His explanation almost over, Rexs turned to the three duelists facing him "As I told you moments ago, I will become a God and put an end to the worthless battle between the Wicked Gods and the Crimson Dragon!" he said, gaining some control over his brother's arm "I will destroy this world with the pow1ers granted by the King of the underworld, then I will rebuild it with the powers of the Crimson Dragon!"

"Goodwin!" shouted Yusei, astonished by everyone to hear his plan, Crow taking the word then.

"Why do Martha, the kids of Satellite, and a whole lot of innoccent people be erased from existence?" he added angrily.

"I, Jack Atlas, won't allow your delusions to be uflfilled!" added Jack

"A God's power won't tear down fate!" said Yusei, pointg at Goodwin "What really does is what we all struggle, fight and achive through victory for!"

"Heh, then what do you fight for, if I may know?" asked Goodwin, underestimating Yusei's thought.

"The bonds between us friends!" replied Yusei, thinking of everyone he has met up to now "It is through our bonds and friendship that we will defeat you, no matter what you are!" he said, holding a card in his hand "I summon MaxWarrior in attack mode!" said Yusei as his strong armored warrior appeared "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Then let me show you" said Rex taking his card and the Speed Counter go to 3 "both Gods! With no monsters on my field, and only in yours, I Special Summon Oracle of the Sun!" said Rex, as an inca man with a staff and ceremonial robes appeared in the field "Then I summon the Tuner, Fire Ant Ascator to the field!" added Goodwin, as a red colored ant appared in his field "I'm tuning the level 3 Ascator with my level 5 oracle." Said Goodwin smirking "When the sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in light!" chanted Goodwin, as the ant turned into three energy rings that surrounded the priest with a birght ray coming from it.

At safe distance, a hooded man was watching the duel via special high-tech specs, surprised to see Rex as a Dark Signer, as well as Yusei fighting"So, he was on our side from the beginning, huh?" he said while staring at Rex, turning to Yusei "You better survive Yusei, I have a quarrel to settle with you still."

"Don't take anxious, Reginald." Said a demon's voice, as the Archfiend Prince appeared by his side "We must first find the Wicked Temple, we should be on our way. Now." Said teh demon prince, while Reginald simply laughed a bit "What's so funny?"

"You tell me to be patient and you can't, we'll stay here and see how this duel resolves, then we leave." Added Reginald, smirking "What a fool Goodwin is, there's no pwoer compared to the ones of the REAL Wicked Gods."

"Synchro Summon!" shouted Rex "Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"he added, as a yellow sun stone with a face and four fire dragon heads appeared in the field.

"Is that his ace monster?" asked Yusei curious, while Rex still made a move.

"By removing Fire Ant Ascator from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Weeping Idol to the field!"added Rex, as a stone figure of a little god with two staves appeared in the field "Next by paying 1000 LP, I will Special Summon DarkTuner-Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand!" a strange looking figure with a purple vest appeared int he field "Her effect activates, copying the level of any Synchro monster on the field! Like Sun Dragon Inti, making Witaka a level 8 monster!" he added as the goddess disappeared, elaving behind her 8 stars "I'm Dark Tuning my now level 8 Witaka to the level 2 Weeping Idol!" he aded as the 8 stars pierced the Idol, destroying its 2 stars and turning the others dark "When the moon is full in darkness, teh whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death!" the 6 stars began moving in circle, as dark sparks appeared among them "Dark Synchro! Show yourself, moon Dragon Quilla!" a white colored moon stone with a face and four xialong dragon heads appeared in the field "I set 2 cards and end my turn." Added Rex, as Quilla began disappearing in clouds "By its own effect, Moon Dragon Quilla will be destroyed at the End Phase." He said as Crow readied his turn, laughing a bit at Quilla's effect.

**Crow-4000 LP, Jack-4000 LP, Yusei-4000 LP; Rex Goodwin-11000 LP**

"After all we heard, is that all?" asked Crow, provoking Rex "I don't care of deities or fate, I don't really care. But I will soar high just like the Legendary Duel Runner!" added Crow, as Goodwin smiled, closing his eyes.

"Yes, he did, but sacrificing his left arm." Said Rex to Crow, he didn't quite get it.

"Wait, that runner lost his left arm?" asked Sara a bit surprised, Rafael turning to her "Could it be..." she said, as it hit them both "Goodwin was the Legendary Runner?" they asked, still doubting it.

"My turn! Activate Speed Spell-Tuning 1 2 3! With this, I can increase Mistral's level depending on the number rolled on the die!" he said, rolling a virtual dice in his monitor, as teh result was 2 "Since it was 2, Mistral's level increases by 1, making him level 3. Now I'm tuning level 3 Mistral to my level 4 Bora!" said Crow as Mistral turned into three rings surround ing Bora "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" said Crow as his ace black armored bird humanoid with a red orb in its face appeared "Now, since there's a Blackwing in my field, I can Normal summon Blackwing Elphin the Raven without a tribute!" Crow's black colored winged humanoid appeared "Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti! Black Hurricane!" said Crow, as his Blackwing hit Inti but did nothing,safe leaving a wedge counter.

Inti immediately answered catching the bird by the wings with two dragon heads, harnessing fire and releasing it at Armor Master but with no result "What?" asked Rex confused.

"Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and I receive no damage from his battles!" said Crow happy of Rex's expression while Armor Master flew again towards Inti "Plus, it leaves a Wedge Counter that I can remove to reduce that monster's Atk and Def to 0!" added Crow as Inti began cracking up "Elphin the Raven, destroy Sun Dragon Inti!" ordered Crow as his Blackwing rushed to slash the sun rock, as it began carcking up again, while Goodwin lost 2200 LP leaving him at 8800 and taking 2 of his Speed Counters, but he was laughing of the move.

* * *

Rex simply smiled "Opposing the sun, a God, is an unforgivable offense. Even the Legendary Runner you almost worship, suffered from defying him losing his left arm."

Crow still looked confused, until Yusei realized it "You can't be...the Legendary Runner?" he said as Crow got astonished like Jack did, Inti cracking up but releasing fire flames.

"The monster that destroys Inti will be destroyed, causing damage to the owner equal to the destroyed monster's attack!" replied Goodwin, as a thunder strike hit him once Elphin was destroyed, reducing his LP to 1800 and SC to 2 "Then, when Inti is destroyed, Moon Dragon Quilla in my Graveyard will be Special Summoned!" he added, as Quilla returned from the clouds it disappeared "The Legendary Runner learned a lesson that day, you can't defy fate." He stared at Yuse iand company, as Crow continued his way "But that's the way of ordinary pathetic people. To oppose fate, one must surpass humanity and become a God! Only then, true miracles happen!"

"I don't believe that even for a second! I won't allow you to crush the legend we hold dear!" replied Crow, still denying what Goodwin inadvertedly told them. Goodwin simply laughed, lifting his brother's arm as his birthmark began glowing. In response, the otehr Signers' marks glowed too, until they disappeared, they later appeared, united, in Rex's chest as he laughed.

"No way, the marks are with Goodwin now!" said Yusei surprised while Rex still laughed madly.

"I am now the Ultimate God and Ruler of this world!" said Rex confident.

* * *

Not too long after that, a Cyber End Dragon landed near the Akiza , Sara and Rafael, accompanied by a Judgement Dragon and Destiny End Dragoon, as Blair, Tyranno and Aster appeared, bruised up and full of dirt, barely standing "Guys, what happened?" asked Rafael, rushing to them with Jaden, as Blair simply fell unconsious in Tyranno's arms.

"That thing is way too strong." Said Aster in shame "Our monsters didn't hold a chance agaisnt it."

"Hi guys." Said Syrus appearing in dirt clothes and a bit bruised, with an equally gruised Chazz holding at his shoulder, as Cyber Dragon, Judgement Dragon and Destiny End Dragoon disappeared in debris "We joined them and id our best to bring them." Said Sy looking down.

"That thing is...nothing like we've face so far. " added Chazz, taking a seat nearby to rest.

"To think its that powerful..." said Rafael, closing his fist and turning to where the King of the Underworld was, noting Reigas and Liana were still fighting "Alan, Emily, take care." He said, turnign then to Goodwin, still failing to understand his goal.

"Are my brother and Emily okay?" asked Sara worried, to which Tyranno nodded.

"They are still trying to slow it down, their monsters do better than ours, but they still have little chances to hold that hing back." Said Tyranno serious and looking down. They turned back, noting that by the entrance many people were gathering just outside of the estate, purple flames impending their further advance.

"In a fashion" said Rafael, kind of finding himself related to Goodwin "his point is a good one, but he looked for a cruel path to accomplisht that goal." He said, thinking of his own choice he made before to lure Reginald to him, avoiding to harm anyone in his fight "YuseI!" shouted Rafael as everyone turned to him "You have to show Rex that there's no good coming from his choice! Our bonds make us stronger, allowing us to keep going on!"

Rex simply smirked "Hmph, human bonds are fragile. To reign over destiny, the only choice is for ME to become the new God of a new world!" Crow simply finished setting 2 cards face down.

"Like Crow, I don't care about this kind of stuff Goodwin." Said Jack, taking his turn now and about to draw his card "Not even bonds , I'll simply push forward fast, just enough so noone catchse up with me!" said Jack valiantly, getting his card "I set a card face down. Then I summon Magic Hole Golem to the field in defense mode!" said Jack as a gray totem-like ring creature appeared on the field, with 2000 Def points "Its effect activates now, by halving the Atk of a monster I control to attack directly! I choose Mad Archfiend!" said Jack as his red haired demon jumped through the golem, with a red aura surrounding it and reducing its attack "Attack Goodwin now Mad Archfiend!" the red haired fined flew forward to Goodwin "Bone Splash!" ordered Jack, as the mouth in the monster's stomach began chomping a skull and throwing the pieces at Goodwin, reducing his LP to 7900.

"Come on Jack, it doesn't matter how you race by" said Crow recovering from the thunder strike "you can't cut off our ties! Trap card open! Shadow Dance! When a monster makes a succesful direct attack, it inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent!" said Crow smiling.

"What?" said Rex a bit surprised while surrounded bya ared aura, suffering from the trap card as his LP dropped to 6900 and SC to 2.

"Crow's right, being a Signer or not, we all share a bond, that of friendship!" said Yusei supporting his friends "This bond is an absolute steadfast symbol! With it, we'll tear down fate!" he said while Rex simply laughed at the idea, Yusei then activating a card to prove it "Trap card open! Rising Rush! When the opponent suffers effect damage, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster in my hand! Come ofrth, Junk Synchron!" added Yusei as his orange armored ninja-like warrior appeared.

"I end my turn with that, your move Yusei!" shouted Jack, as yusei moved forward to continue the duel.

"My turn, draw!" said Yusei as Junk Synchron pulled a rope in its back armor "I'm tuning up my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 4 Max Warrior!" Junk Synchron began glowing, turning into three energy rings that surrounded Max Warrior "Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon!" chanted Yusei as a ray of light passed through the rings "Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" from the light, an orange armored warrior with a blue scope in its helmet and bow in left hand appeared in the field "I activate my Archer's effect! Once a turn, I can remove from play a monster my opponent controls until the End Phase!" Yusei's Junk Archer then readied an arrow, aiming at Quilla directly "Junk Archer, remove Moon Dragon Quilla! Dimension Shot!" ordered Yusei as the orange armored archer shot the arrow, which crashed with Quilla, moving it out of the field, leaving Rex wide open.

"Our cards are linked together now!" said Jack calmly.

"He's field is open now! That's the power of our bonds!" added Crow, as Yusei prepared an attack.

"Junk Archer, attack Goodwin directly! Scrap Arrow!" ordered Yusei with his archer shooting another arrow that aimed for Rex this time.

* * *

"You won't make it! Trap card open! Sacrifice of Honour!" replied Rex, as his trap "When I receive an attack without monsters on my field, that attack is negated!" the arrow got dissolved by a yellow light coming from Rex's trap, Yusei disappointed the attack didn't go through completely "After that, it Special Summons 2 Sacrifice Stone Tokens to my field." Added Rex smiling deviously as the red eyed stone tokens appeared beside him. Yusei and his friends immediately realized what Goodwin had set them up.

"Impossible, that means-!" said Sara surprised, while Rafael got frustrated.

"Yes it does, an Earthbound Immortal is coming." He said, turning to his back and noting the Underworld King was getting closer, arriving at the city already.

"Then I add a card with Earthbound Immortal in its name to my hand from my Deck!" added Rex happily, as he held the last Earthbound Immortal, a condor winged beast monster, Wiraqocha Rasca.

"So after negating the attack, and summoning those monsters, he still gets and Earthbound Immortal?" said Crow quite annoyed by that card, while Goodwin simply smiled and laughed "That's not fair!"

Rex simply smirked at Crow's complaint "Why of course, for I am the Ultimate God that has everything inscribed in my body!" he then began laughing at them.

"I set 2 faced downs, I end my turn." Said Yusei, nothing more to do at the moment, while Rex laughed a bit.

"Now, Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field." Said Rex, his blue dragon returning from the banishment.

**Crow-4000 LP, Jack-4000 LP, Yusei-4000 LP; Rex Goodwin-6900 LP**

"Here it comes." Said Rafael worried, knowing Rex's move through the other Dark Signers duels.

"It's my turn now! I release both tokens!" said Goodwin drawing his card and with both tokens disappearing in a sphere of light, joining together then and flying to the sky "Bring about ultimate destruction, mightiest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!" shouted Rex, as a light began glowing above him in a purple tone, swallowing both tokens.

* * *

All people gathered around the purple flames surrounding the estate of Goodwin turned their sight to the light, as Sector Security officers began turning into purple orbs, their souls, being sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal "This is terrible!" said Angela, reporting in the nearby area as people around her and the news team began suffering the horrible fate "People are starting to turn into light and-!" she said, noticing the victims were people near to her "Run! Run!" she shouted, but not avoiding the fate as she still got sacrificed, as the shell containing the Earthbound Immortal appeared, beating and swallowing the souls, until it absorbed enough of them, releasing a yellow bright shine, from which two wings and a pair of talons came from it, as the condor fully appeared from its prison.

At the city's edge with the sea, the Underworld King reacted to Wiraqocha Rasca's arrival, shooting from its body multiple slime shots tha tbegan turning into condor like creatures, heading for Yusei and company, surrounding and protecting its masters, Rex and Wiraqocha Rasca, quickly soaring through the geoglyph to be on par with Yusei, Crow and Jack "The ceremony its reaching its climax! Not even the king of the Underworld can contain its excitement of seeing the Earthbound Immortal appearing!" claimed Goodwin lifting his hands, then pointing at them "It's acalling to me, to satisfy his thirst of 5000 years with your blood!" he said, laughing upon it.

* * *

"Well, I've had enough of just sitting around." Said Rafael, turning on his Duel Disk, everyone around him turning to him "If this is going to be the end, then I prefer to fight rather than just stay here watchinf my friends risk their lives." He turned around, facing where the King of the Underworld was, as Sara and Akio smiled.

"Count me in, I won't let you go alone this time." She said, smiling. Roland simply stepped up, not quite amazed.

"I don't care what happens, I won't die here. But if you fight, so will I." He said, readying his Duel Disk.

"I'm with you to the end Commander." Said Akio, gettign ready with Lily.

"We both are, this is our last stand." She said, Jaden and Alexis joining up.

"Time to get this game on! Darkness won't prevail!" said Jaden eagerly as always, Alexis taking his hand.

"We will see this through, together." She added, starting her Duel Disk.

"Paladins, this is our new mission!" shouted Rafael, determined "Protect the Signers, mostly Jack, Crow and Yusei up there! Don't let this freaky birds scare you! Roll out!"

"Magic shall take the lead!" said Sara, drawing three cards "Summon! Endymion, the Master Magician! Arcanite Magician! Magical Rune Knight Ilyan!" said Sara, as her purples kinned magician with black robes and staff; another magician appeared, this one with white robes and a black staff; finally her ace card, a white haired woman with standard knight armor for women and a white cape, similar to Sara.

"Here comes my turn!" said Roland, taking three card "Summon! Ally of justice Catastor! Ally of Justice Field Marshall! Shadow Avenger, Gandor the Dark Crusader!" his machine-like spider, a giant machine warrior with two tough fists and legs supporting it s height and weight appeared, as a tall armored warrior with sharp claws gauntlet and a black cape with a hood appeared from the shadows.

"Dark Paladin, come forth!" said Akio, as his ace fusion warrior mixed with spellcaster techniques.

"Let's help now, Phoenix Gearfired!" said Lily, as her white armored versionof gearfried wielding shield and sword landed in flames, ready to fight.

"Fusion time! Elemental Hero Divine Neos!" said Jaden, as the gold armored Neos fusion appeared, ready to take on the condors.

"It's my go now, Ice Queen I call you!" said Alexis as her white robed woman with an ice staff appeared with a small blizzard wind.

"For tomorrow! We shall protect our friends!" said Rafael, picking up 5 cards "Felgrand Dragon! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Dragon Lord-Dragoon Knight Lord! I call all of you!" said Rafael, as his dragons appeared roaring, commanded by the paladin whtie armored dragoon.

The monsters immediatly swept by, strikign down a few condor demons, while other managed to pass through, heading at Yusei and company, one of them aiming for Yusei, until a thorn pierce through the condo demon, as Black Rose Dragon was flying above them, readying to take down others "Good job Black Rose Dragon!" said Akiza, as her Duel Disk was on, flying towards another group and taking them down, while Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared too.

"Standing in this field we can harness the powers of our monsters." said Luna surprised, as she noticed the monsters of the Signers and the Paladins were real, attacking the condors that the King of the Underworld.

"Akiza! Luna! Let's try a finisher attack!" said Rafael, as Luna and Akiza nodded.

"Eternal Sunshine!" said Luna, as Ancient Fairy Dragon began harnessing light "Black Rose Flare!" said Akiza, as Black Rose Dragon harnessed black flames in its mouth "Burst Stream of Destruction!" shouted Rafael as Blue Eyes White Dragon harnessed its famous attack, the three dragon combining it and firing at a large group of condors approaching Yusei, Crow and Jack, erasing the condors in instants.

"Guys!" said Yusei as Crow and Jack smiled from the group below them, as they waved hi to the duelists.

"We will fight too, Yusei!" said Luna determined, standing with her twin brother.

"I too will fight for the first true friends I've had in my life!" said Akiza, as Luna, Leo and she said in unison "To protect these bonds dear to us!"

"Those wishes you have, have been received!" said Yusei, as he turned to Goodwin who was still smiling deviously.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**LightLord92: One more to go! Next time, on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, the conclusion of the fight between Signers and Dark Signers!  
Yusei: It's time we finish this duel Goodwin!  
Rex: Heh, those bonds dear to you are your weakness, I will destroy them myself!  
Crow: Yusei, look out!  
Yusei/Jack: Crow!  
Akiza: That Earthbound Immortal just left Crow out of the duel!  
Rex: This is the end for everyone now! No one will defeat this God!  
Rafael: Darn it, the King of the Underworld is too powerful!  
Sara: Yusei, everything is in your hands!  
Yusei: For the mission entrusted by my father and my bonds with my friends, I shall win!**

**Jaden: This and more, next time in Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, Episode 56: Towards our Future, Go Yusei! Wait, last episode? That's not cool, I wanted to face Yusei!  
LightLord92: Trust me in this one, next chapter you will know what happens.**

**Yusei: This is the proof of the bonds of friendship! Savior Star Dragon! Shooting Blaster Sonic!  
Reginald: The war is over, but we still have the original Wicked Gods!**

* * *

**Well, this is almost over. Closing up to the end of Darkness Awakens, I want to thank you guys again, hope you enjoyed the episode. Until next time! I hope it is tomorrow, if I'm lucky enough it will be ready tomorrow.**


	57. Episode 56: Towards our Future

**Hello readers, LightLord92 standing by yet again, for the last time this year (possibly because we're at 30 or 31 of December XD). Well, here's the last episode of Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, yet again I want to thank all of you readers, DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin, CuteLittlePikachu the most, as well as those anonymous reviewers. I thank you for your entire support with this project that, I'll say it finally, didn't get much attention at first because I got blocked and couldn't update frequently. DragonKnight15 then started reading it, when I was about to abandon the project, practically he saved this fanfiction and helped my imagination take the lead with the story, thanks pal, I owe you big with that.**

**Finally, even if I said I wouldn't get too emotional over this and keep brief intros and conclusion, I want to thank you for this chance you gave me readers, so I wish you a Happy New Year! Hope everything is fine and wish you the best for this 2012. Now, let's get going to the amazing conclusion of Paladins of Light, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas of the anime, or music from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's series or any other I try to use, they belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi or their respective owners; I do however own the OC's of the Paladins of Light and some cards I've been creating for the fanfic. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

LightLord92: Previously, on Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens, our heroes got surprised of the arrival of the demonic King of the Underworld.  
Yusei: We failed to seal the units, but since we're still here, we will make our best to stop him!  
Alan: The Crimson Dragon then appeared, taking back my sister and the Signers to Goodwin's mansion, while I stayed in Satellite to buy them some time.  
Akiza: We arrived at New Domino City, but just to see Rex Goodwin, the man that brought us together became a Dark Signer!  
Rex: In order to save this world, I must control the powers of both Gods! I will become the Supreme God!  
Crow: We discovered he also was the Legendary Runner, I'm damned if that's right.  
Jack: When things seemed right, Rex summoned his Earthbound Immortal.  
Rafael: With Alan and Emily still fighting and the others back, quite wounded and the Underworld King sending his minions, we fought the minions with our monsters.  
Sara: Our fates are in Yusei, Crow and Jack now. Guys, we know you can do it!  
Luna/Leo: For the future of the city! Let's rev it up!

* * *

**LightLord92: This is the last episode; let's see what happens in Episode 56-Towards our Future, Go Yusei!**

Goodwin simply laughed at the sight of Yusei, still saying that the bonds of friendship would be the key to his victory, as well as a way to beat destiny "You're showing me a pretty good performance, I must say." said Goodwin, smirking at Yusei and company.

"Goodwin, our wishes and our bonds shall overcome destiny!" claimed Yusei as Goodwin simply laughed at him.

"Thinking that way you will eventually be swallowed by destiny, being left at the mercy of the eternal and persisting battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods, only capable of remain silent." Added Goodwin serious for some time "That's the reason I'm doing this! To be become a God and create a better world!" said Goodwin, as Wiraqocha Rasca began glowing "Wiraocha's Rasca effect allows me to reduce the LP of a player to 1, by skipping my Battle Phase this turn!"

"You will reduce Yusei's LP to 1 in a single turn? What kind of lie is this one?" asked Jack angrily, while Goodwin started smirking again

"What's that? I'll make you all suffer the same! Impossibility! Powerlessness! Despair!" replied Goodwin madly, until Crow stepped up.

"Sorry, but since we grew in Satellite, we won't feel that!" he said taking the lead now "No matter how hard things get, we'll run straight with the wind by our side!" said Crow turning serious "That's what the Legendary Runner showed us!"

"But he was capable of nothing." replied Goodwin serious.

"Wrong! BY trying to smash convention, when he knew it was almost impossible, his…" he said, hesitating to say what he was about to "your one time ambition touched us all in Satellite!" he added, Goodwin listening to every word "Goodwin, no matter what you think or say, that spirit has been passed down to Jackk, Yusei, me, everyone in the Satellite! I'll be damned if I let despair take us on!" immediately, a condor passing by Black Rose Dragon, dodging it, managed to get to Crow, hitting his runner and making him drift to the flames, crashing with them.

"With nothing more than wishes, one will always fall short." Replied Goodwin, admiring Crow, Jack and Yusei's resolution and perseverance "Let me show you by severing those bonds you care so much about! Wiraqocha Rasca's effect activates now!" the Earthbound Immortal then began harnessing energy in its beak, aiming at Yusei still.

"I won't allow our wishes to fall down! Trap card open! Life Exchange! When LP would change by a card effect, this card will change the original target to me instead!" said Crow while Yusie got surprised, Goodwin simply disappointed he missed his target "I won't let you hurt Yusei, his very existence draws our bonds of friendship together! He's responsible of strengthening the bonds between friends, Signers, and Paladins!" he said, fully determined to become a shield "That's why, no matter how much I get hurt, while Yusei's around, our bonds will never be severed!"

Goodwin, somewhat moved by Crow's speech smiled "Then let me grant you your wish! Go Wiraqocha Rasca, reduce Crow's LP to 1!" shouted Goodwin, the condor aiming and firing a purple stream at Crow "Polestar Obey!" the hit directly landed on Crow, with such might it threw him off the road, to the ground below them with everyone especially Jill, shocked by what could happen now; Crow simply turned to Goodwin.

"I'll take the legend now, Goodwin, me Crow the Bullet Hogan!" shouted Crow while falling, but his Duel Runner opening its wings while falling "The other effect of Life Exchange allows me to destroy a monster if my LP change!" he added while Goodwin got surprised to hear that "I would like to take down your Earthbound Immortal, but I'll have to conform with Moon Dragon Quilla!" the Blackbird's turbines then switched on, as the runner flew directly towards the blue stone dragon, piercing through the monster and crushing it.

"When Quilla is destroyed, a Sun Dragon Inti in my Graveyard will rise again!" replied Goodwin as the sun rose from the clouds as the moon left, making Crow's attack in vain.

"I'm not done yet! Activate Blackwing-Bombardment! This one releases a Blackwing like Armor Master!" said Crow, his Synchro monster disappearing "The baton left by the Legendary Duel Runner I had, is passed down to you guys, Jack and Yusei! Those wishes will build and connect the Daedalus Bridge! I leave things to you guys!" he said, before landing and breaking a wing from the Blackbird, losing control and dropping to the ground, almost unconscious.

* * *

"No…" said Jill, almost losing it "No, this can't be, Crow!" she shouted, thinking the worst and dropping to the ground, while Trudge, Mina, Akia, Leo, Luna and everyone else just looked in pain, as one of the three duelists facing Goodwin just got defeated, Goodwin laughing.

"If a player cannot ride its Duel Runner, he won't have a turn." he said, obviously giving him quite the advantage, as he wasn't riding one "Those speeches of the Legendary Runner, as well as bonds are just nonsense, less than trash. I set a card and end my turn!" Crow began moving a bit, just raising his head a bit to see his trap card was still in effect, waiting for something.

"Our bonds…aren't severed…yet…" replied Crow, losing consciousness, Yusei lamenting that event.

"You monster, my turn, draw!" shouted Jack, starting the rounds himself now "I summon Sinister Sprocket to the field!" said Jack as a dark monster formed of chains surrounding a sprocket appeared "I'm tuning my level 1 Sinister Sprocket with my level 4 Mad Archfiend and level 3 Magic Hole Golem!" said Jack, as the sprocket began rushing, surrounding the two monsters for the Synchro summon "The ruler's heartbeats will now beat through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!" chanted Jack, as a ray passed through his monsters "Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's ace, a black and red colored dragon appeared from the light, roaring fiercely as it hit the field and flapping its wings.

"If you try to destroy Inti, your monster will also be destroyed and you will lose LP equal to the attack of the destroyed monster, Jack!" said Goodwin confident of his powerful Sun-Moon combo.

"Then I activate Half-Straight, a trap card that by halving Red Dragon Archfiend's attack until my next Standby Phase, will allow my dragon to attack you directly if its attack is lower than the highest attack you control!" said Jack, his dragon surround by a red aura "By doing so, I won't be deceived by your foolish dragon Inti and I'll go for you directly! Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Force!" Jack's dragon began harnessing flames, readying to strike down Rex until Inti appeared in the middle.

"I activate Sun Dragon Inti's effect, allowing me to reduce its attack power to 0!" said Rex smiling, as Half Straight got disabled, changing Jack's target "You can't attack Wiraqocha Rasca or me, meaning your new target will be Sun Dragon Inti!" said Rex smiling eagerly, Jack's dragon the headed on to strike the sun dragon just to be destroyed.

"Activate Trap card! Scrubbed Raid, which will end the attack by sending a card from the field to the graveyard! Jack, use this card now!" said Yusei, hoping Jack would do so, Jack seemed quite hesitant.

"Jack Atlasm, what are you fighting for?" shouted Goodwin, taunting the blond haired duelist "It's not to assess your destiny, nor to oppose God. On top of that, you don't care of bonds, supposedly!"

"Jack, don't hear him! Use Scrubbed Raid's effect!" said Yusei reasoning with his friend.

"You abandoned your friends in Satellite to attain the title of King, am I right?" he asked, provoking Jack furthermore "Have you or have you not, abandoned your ties with your friends in the past?" he then smirked deviously, deceiving Jack "To be a King you must be alone and you know it."

"You lie! Jack is not alone; he has us, his friends!" replied Yusei worried Jack might listen to Rex's words.

"I too was alone, to the point I stood against destiny by myself. That's when I realized that becoming a God was the only path for me. It applies for you too, Jack." Said Goodwin, tricking Jack to think they were similar in that fashion "You abandoned everything, choosing the loner's life to become a King Being King-like is your battle!" added Rex as Jack simply remained quiet "All this 'bonds' nonsense makes me laugh, Yusei Fudo! People are lonely by nature!" he said extending his arms in front of him "Relying on others, being lenient and decentralizing responsibility! Bonds like that could never defeat fate!" he added, Jack finally reacting.

"Goodwin, you're right. I was indeed alone." He said, all serious, proceeding with his attack "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Absolute Power Force!" ordered Jack, as his dragon connected the flaming punch, crushing Goodwin's dragon and reducing his LP to 5400, until Rex's dragon began releasing a bright light "That's what I hoped from you, Jack Atlas the Lone King. However, you will take the same pain I suffer! Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates now!" searing flames came from the sun dragon being destroyed, engulfing Red Dragon Archfiend "The monster that destroy Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed too, while the owner is inflicted damage equal to its attack power!" added Rex, as both him and Jack lost 1500 LP, as well as a SC.

"Jack, why did you do that?" asked Yusei concerned, as a blue whitish light came from Goodwin's side.

"When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, Moon Dragon Quilla in my graveyard shall be resurrected!" added Rex, with his dragon coming back.

* * *

Down below them, the Paladins still kept a perimeter with their monsters, stalling and disposing of many condor demons, while Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon took care of those slipping by, to avoid a trouble like the one Crow had "This doesn't look good!" said Rafael concerned "Jack and Yusei must work together if they hope to defeat Goodwin, else we're all doomed!"

"Jack must have some sort of plan." Said Mina defending Jack, but realizing his move was somewhat risky "Jack, you can do it, don't give up yet." She added, as a condor slipped away again, heading for her and Akiza this time.

"Oh no you won't!" said Rafael, as Dread's spirit appeared by his side, disappearing then as Dragoon Knight Lord appeared between the condor and Mina and Akiza, harnessing energy in its right fist "Attack now Dread, finish that demon!" Dread, possessing Rafael's Paladin card launched a powerful energy sphere, destroying the condor. Rafael headed to them, accompanied by Sara "You okay guys?" he asked, as everyone nodded "This is getting out of control. That thing is sending wave after wave of those freaking birds. We won't be able to hold our ground forever."

"Yusei, Jack" said Sara joining her hands as if praying "we are in your hands, please end this soon enough and challenge fate." She said, closing her eyes in hopes those two could end the duel.

* * *

"I set a card and end my turn." said Jack, Yusei taking the lead now after that turn, while Rex still stared at Jack.

"Jack, you've given up on bonds, having no friends. That loner spirit is befitting for a true King." Said Rex then smirking again at Jack "However, a King will not do. You must become a God, to shape this world!"

Jack simply heard every word, turning to him coldly "But remember one minor detail, I'm not the King!" when Jack said that, Rex knew he was just following his game, but not agreeing with that "Bonds, friends, these are things that I abandoned once. Then I ended up abandoning being the King!" he said, everyone listening to what Jack was saying "By abandoning all, I gained a simply thing. Those hopes are the reason to why I'm here!" he added, thinking of the person that changed him, Carly, and his promise to her "Goodwin, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not alone! I had no interest in the past, but before I knew it, I got surrounded by pests!" he added, which in his language meant he was proud of meeting everyone he has met up to now, ready to fight for them "No matter how much I deny it, I can't escape to those 'bonds'. What helped understand that and realize what I had was, a woman's love!" he added, thinking of Carly "People don't get lonely that easily!"

"People come to such foolish conclusions! That's why I reached these heights!" replied Goodwin, still holding dear to his beliefs.

"That's not true and I will prove it!" said Yusei starting his turn, readying to attack with Junk Archer "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla! Dimension Shoot!" said Yusei, his orange armored archer firing an arrow aiming at Rex's dragon.

"No you won't! Activate Trap card, Destruct Potion! I destroy Moon Dragon Quilla in order to gain its Atk points as LP!" said Goodwin as his dragon left the field, Yusei's arrow missing its target "And when the moon sets, the sun rises again! Resurrect, Sun Dragon Inti!" added Goodwin as his LP hit 7900 again by the potion, his red dragon appearing in the field again "Junk Archer's effect only activate once per turn, you can't do much longer this turn, right?" asked Goodwin, as Yusei got disappointed.

"I end…my turn." he said reluctantly, as Rex turn's was about to begin.

"Friends, bonds, love, legends, what good have they done?" asked Rex, still holding his point of view and claiming Yusei's and company as false "Have they managed to face destiny and fate? They scoff at us, right now, unchanged! I still will walk this remaining path, a thorny one! Entrust that to me, worship me for I'm a God! And I will save you from this misery then in my new world I will create!"

* * *

Rex simply laughed at them, turning serious once he caught sight of the King of the Underworld approaching the city and sending another wave of condor demons at our heroes. Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier headed straight on to clash with them.

"Black Rose Flare!" shouted Akiza as Black Rose Dragon shot its stream attack, destroying a portion og the group.

"Eternal Sunshine!" said Luna as Ancient Fairy Dragon launched a light wave, destroying a few more.

"Triple Freezing Piercer!" shouted Rafael, as the three heads of Trishula charged ice beams, firing them at the condors and bringing down a large portion, but with more in the way.

"Just a bit more, when the King of the Underworld reaches this shrine, offering all of you as sacrifices, this world will be sealed in the Underworld, starting its destruction!" said Rex, laughing from the impending victory.

"Whatever you plan, we won't allow it!" shouted Yusei, as he and Jack still opposed Rex. Jack took the lead in the condor geoglyph track, as Rex drew his card, starting his turn.

**Jack-2500 LP, Yusei 4000 LP; Rex-7900 LP**

"It's my turn, draw!" shouted Rex eagerly, as the end could be felt by the tension our heroes and the duel were reaching, as Yusei feared Jack would be the next target due to his open field.

"Activate Continuous trap card! Fiendish Chain! This card not only negates Sun Dragon Inti's effect, but prevents it from attacking or being tribute!" said Jack, as his trap card threw a chain that completely immobilized Rex's dragon.

"Good! Sun Dragon Inti won't be able to attack directly now!" said Yusei happy that Jack had that card in hand to use it, then recalling the greatest threat still in the field, Rex's Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca.

"'No matter how much a person tries, they can't abandon their 'bonds' and be alone.'" said Rex, turning over his shoulder to Jack "You said so, right Jack? Paraphrasing it." He then smirked deviously "That's a lie, people can easily become alone, through death. When facing death, people remember they never had friends or bonds; they were on their own all along. Not much of a surprise, but the road to death is on one's own too." He said confusing Jack and Yusei, as they tried to understand him "I'll turn you back into the old Jack Atlas! Back to the solitude of one at the verge of death! I'll skip my Battle Phase with Wiraqocha Rasca's effect!" he said pointing at Jack with an evil grin again "Jack, your LP will be reduced to 1 now! Polestar Obey!" shouted Goodwin, as Wiraqocha Rasca shot a purple stream from its beak towards Jack, as he endured to strike a bit.

"Damn, Fiendish Chains are destroyed when my LP…are lower than 1000 points." Said Jack, as the chains holding off Inti broke, with the dragon roaring loudly.

"Now behold it! Perceive it! Your impending death!" said Rex seriously, pointing at him "King of the Underworld! I offer you a sacrifice, Jack Atlas!" he shouted as Mina below got astonished, with Rafael turning barely. The hideous slime demon finally landed on New Domino City after going through the sea, aiming at the duel field and launching a powerful fire ball that turned into a stream, destroying his minions that were in the way as the three dragons covering the dueling Signers left, as well as the other Paladins monster, barely dodging the attack.

The attack hit both Yusei and Jack, but in different strength. Yusei managed to pull his runner under control, while Jack lost it, his runner drifting and crashing it in the ground "Jack, can you perceive it now? Your death? Your despair?" asked Rex cynically, as Jack tried to keep control on his runner.

"I don't perceive that solitude, because I'm not on the verge of dying yet!" replied Jack, his runner crashing with the flame edges and him getting thrown of it, falling to the ground as Yusei passed him by, barely lifting his head "Yusei…I've given them to you." He said hardly "Even if I can't go on with my runner, I leave those hopes will be with you!" said Jack, falling unconscious. Crow and everyone below them were still cheering for Yusei, as the duel turned 1-on-1 now.

"Everyone, your wishes have been delivered!" said Yusei, as he was still determined to see the duel through, whatever it took.

"With death almost here, you fight to cover it up as much as possible, right Yusei?" asked Rex, now turning to turn Yusei's mind against himself "I set one card and end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw!" said Yusei, as the monitor now marked only his and Rex LP, since Jack and Crow couldn't go any further now "I activate Junk Archer's effect, removing from play Sun Dragon Inti now!" said Yusei, as his archer readied an arrow and aimed at the red dragon "Dimension Shoot!" said Yusei, his archer firing the arrow which Rex saw coming.

"You haven't learned yet, right? Counter Trap, activate! Temper of Vai Mahse!" replied Goodwin, as his trap card appeared, absorbing Yusei's monster effect attack "This card negates a monster's effect and destroys it in return!" replied Rex, as the trap card send a dark smoke that hit Junk Archer, destroying some of its armor and rotting the synchro warrior, as it faded away like dust.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and set a card, ending my turn." replied Yusei, as his shielded warrior appeared in the field, Rex laughing at him.

"You say you've received their wishes and you answer summoning in defensive monsters? They don't mean anything against Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" said Rex confident he will win, Yusei getting worried of how things can turn out now "I'll make you feel the solitude and despair one feels when in the verge of death, Yusei Fudo! Things like bonds don't exist! Face it already!" said Rex, starting his turn now.

**Yusei 4000 LP; Rex-7900 LP**

"I'll send you where the other two are." He said poiting at Yusei "I activate Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, skipping my Battle Phase and reducing your LP to 1 in a single strike! Polestar Obey!" shouted Rex as the Earthbound condor shot another purple at Yusei, hitting him right and hard, with his LP going down to 1 and his SC by 3. Rex simply enjoyed the sight of the three at the verge of death "The combined LP mark for the 2 of you is 3. Savor the taste of a shining example of despair!" he said, hoping Yusei would fall like the other 2.

Everyone below them looked in hopes that Yusei wouldn't go down as Jack or Crow, the tension grew bigger among them, unsure of what was to come "Yusei, you can do it!" shouted a female voice, being Sara, as Yusei replied to Rex serious.

"Not yet, I'm yet to falter." replied Yusei, turning his sight to a shocked Rex, ready to keep going onwards "I have hope, so I won't give in to despair! And what fuels my hope, allowing me to keep going on is" he said, turning this friends down on the ground "the bonds with my friends!"

"Still reciting that garbage, as your LP are clinging?" asked Rex, tired of hearing that from Yusei and proving, turn by turn, that Yusei's view was wrong to him.

"My turn, draw!" said Yusei, ready to keep going forward with the duel.

**Yusei 1 LP; Rex-7900 LP**

"I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton, when having two or more SC." He said, his Deck allowing additional draws at the moment "I can draw 2 more cards from my Deck" he said, getting Sonic Chick and Debris Dragon "then sending one to the Graveyard. Next I summon the Tuner Debris Dragon to the field!" said Yusei, as a smaller version of Stardust Dragon appeared in the field "When this monster is successfully summoned, I can Special summon a monster from my Graveyard with 500 or less Atk, come Sonic Chick!" he added, as a pink colored birdie appeared in the field.

Sonic Chick and Shield Warrior then began floating; as Debris Dragon flew below them "I'm tuning my level 4 Debris Dragon, with my level 3 Shield Warrior and my level 1 Sonic Chick!" said Yusei, as Debris Dragon turned into 4 energy rings surrounding the other 2 monsters above "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become its light shines upon!" chanted Yusei, as a light ray passed through the rings "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" said Yusei, as his legendary dragon appeared majestically, accompanied by small bright sparks of stars.

Rex simply looked confident at the dragon "You ran dry of hope, it seems. Stardust doesn't have enough attack power."

"You're wrong again Goodwin, our bonds of friendship keep this hope alive!" replied Yusei, as Crow's trap card began glowing "Crow's trap, Blackwing Bombardment will grant a Synchro monster attack points equal to those of the released monster until the End Phase!" added Yusei, Rex recalling Crow activating said card and releasing his Blackwing Armor Master for it, Stardust's power increased by another 2500, reaching 5000 "Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti! Shooting Sonic!" shouted Yusei, as his dragon released a powerful bluish stream, crushing into pieces Rex's dragon once again, with Armor Master's spirit within the stream, taking out 2 counters from Rex and his LP going to 5900.

"Monsters that destroy Sun Dragon Inti in battle shall be destroyed, inflicting damage equal to their Atk to the owner!" shouted a frustrated Rex, as Inti's spirit appeared, firing a red stream at Yusei's dragon, until it began glowing.

"Stardust Dragon's effet activates! By releasing it, I negate a destruction effect and destroy the card using that effect! Victim Sanctuary!" replied Yusei, Stardust heading towards Inti's spirit glowing and cancelling out Inti's last attack, while Rex seemed uncaring.

"With the sun gone, the moon shall rise again; natural providence cannot be stopped by anyone! Moon Dragon Quilla, be resurrected now!" said Rex, as his dragon began appearing again.

"Come on, that combo is starting to get annoying!" said Trudge, tired of how many times it had happened already in the duel, while the Paladins still fought the condors "I've lost count of how many times it activated!"

"Maybe not." Said Yusei, startling Rex and surprising everyone below, as Jack's trap card activated.

"That card is Jack's-!" said Rex, surprised, while Jack and Crow seemed relieved it activated.

"It was through our bonds that it could be activated! Now, High Ruler's Conquest activates!" replied Yusei, using Jack's trap "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate the Summoning or Special Summoning of your monster!" a black whirlwind came from Jack's trap, blowing up Quilla, putting an end to Rex's natural combo.

"Way to go Yusei!" said Sara happily, as Yusei was turning the tables now.

"He just pulled an amazing combo." said Akiza, praising Yusei's move.

Rafael simply smirked at Yusei's move "A nice combo indeed. That just shows how Yusei's will challenges fate." He said, Sara recalling a few memories of her youth, but ignoring them for now.

"The Stardust Dragon in my Graveyard returns at the End Phase of my turn. I end it now." said Yusei, as Stardust made a grand comeback, after taking out Rex's nature combo "Goodwin, having these bonds with us, we are never alone!" he said, thinking of his friends nearby "We'd never attract despair, you should understand!"

* * *

"Enough with this nonsense!" replied Goodwin keeping his calm "Complete solitude, perfect despair; those were the ends I reached. Unless I surpassed humanity; unless I became a God, would never change the world!" said Rex, as the King of the Underworld was readying another attack, this time only one target in aim.

"Oh no, if that thing hits Yusei and drops him of his runner…" Luna worried, while Rafael simply turned serious, closing his eyes.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Felgrand Dragon! Trishula, Dragon of Ice Barrier! Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Dragon Lord Dragoon Knight Lord!" shouted Rafael, as his monsters knew what to do, heading straight at the King of the Underworld, as Reigas and Liana returned, with unconscious Alan and Emily "This is the choice I make! Protect everyone here at all costs!" he shouted, as his dragons began attacking the King of the Underworld, still keeping it physical form as they crushed a good amount of his minions.

Soon, all that was left was the King itself, but instead of continuing the charge of its attack, it launched a different one, a shockwave that hit all of Rafael dragons and his Paladin card, while Rafael suddenly felt a strange pain, coming from his chest, as if an arrow had passed through it, kneeling in the ground "What…happened? Just now…I felt their…pain…" he said in his mind, turning to his dragons as they fought to avoid being hit by the king.

Blue Eyes White Dragon tried to attack from the front, charging its mighty attack, but doing nothing to the king, as the demon simply moved its fist, hitting the dragon that tried to avoid the hit by the back, crushing it to the ground, destroying it, as the jolt went through to Rafael.

"Aaarrgh!" he said, falling to the ground in pain, as Sara and everyone else turned to him, trying to help him.

"Rafael what's wrong?" asked Mina concerned, as Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacked this time, simply getting hit by an upper cut, throwing the dragon to the ground as ruined building fell over it, destroying it too, sending another wave to Rafael.

"When his dragons are destroyed…" said Luna, quite astonished "He suffers their pain too!"

Sara, not knowing what to do, simply turned to where the dragons fought, as Rafael's Paladin card could see her "Dread, bring them back! Rafael is in danger if you all get destroyed!" shouted Sara, as Dread in possession of the Dragoon's body turned to see Trishule launching a stream barrage, but getting hit by both crushed by both hands of the king, being destroyed. Felgrand and the Dragoon flew fast to get back, but the king fired its attack once more, this time destroying Felgrand in the stream, while Dread took the whole blow, barely surviving and returning to the estate.

"Damn it…" said Rafael, barely standing while sweating from the pain, as he noticed a wound opening in his right arm "How could it do that? My dragons couldn't hold him off!"

Sara simply placed her hand in his shoulder, Rafael turning to her "Let's leave it to Yusei, he'll make it."

* * *

Rex, witnessing that, simply laughed "That's what happens when you defy fate and cherish too much those 'bonds'. Solitude and despair guided me to what I wanted."

"Then you're telling me you forgot your brother Roman?" asked Yusei, putting Rex against the ropes in his mind game "There was a time you opposed fate and marked a legend by building the Daedalus Bridge, but didn't you said it was to follow your brother's will?" Rex remembered the day he jumped of that bridge, indeed thinking of his brother, staring at his left arm "That arm belongs to your brother Roman!"

"What's your point?" replied Rex desperate "Your LP are at 1 and the King of the Underworld is almost here! With the other two down, the moment I defeat you, victory will be mine!"

**Yusei-1 LP; Rex-5900 LP**

"It is my turn now!" said Rex, readying the end of the duel "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, attack Yusei Fudo directly! Let me blow your remaining LP like if they were a candle in the wind! Death Singularity!" ordered Roman, as his condor Earthbound headed straight for Yusei's LP, ready for the kill, while Yusei was about to receive the attack, until Jack called for him.

"Yusei use your card now!" he shouted, referring to Scrubbed Raid, as Yusei realized why Jack didn't use it before.

"Activate Trap card! Scrubbed Raid! By sending a card from my field to the grave, it forces an end to the Battle Phase! I send Scrubbed Raid for that effect!" replied Yusei, his card fading away as the Earthbound Immortal's attack hit a barrier surrounding Yusei.

"Then I activate the Trap Meteor Flare, which by discarding 2 cards will inflict 2000 damage to you!" said Rex, sending his two cards as a full speed stream of fire was fired as a meteor against Yusei.

"Trap card open! Joint Future! By discarding a card in my hand, I can negate one of your Spell or Trap cards!" said Yusei, as his trap covered him from the damage, while Rex smiled.

"Meteor Flare is sent to the Graveyard then." Said Rex sending it there "And if it's in my Graveyard, I can pick it up instead of conducting my Draw Phase next turn!"

"It won't!" replied Yusei, his friends getting surprised of it "The card negated by Joint Future is shuffled back to your Deck!"

"What?" asked surprised Rex, his card been ejected from the grave, as Rex placed it in his deck and shuffling it "I end my turn." said Rex a bit disappointed.

* * *

Back below, Rafael barely stood, supporting in Sara's shoulder, as she along with the twins, Akiza, Mina, Trudge and the conscious Paladins looked above them, their hopes riding in the shoulders of Satellite's Shooting Star.

"That's it Yusei!" said Rafael inadvertedly raising his hand too much, as he fetl some pain coming "Heh, if he keeps up like that this duel will be his."

"Come on Yusei, you can work a miracle out of this." Said Sara, smiling but her hands still joined.

"Yusei! Yusei!" shouted the twins cheering for the hero.

"Yusei, you can do it." Said Akiza staring above as the duel was reaching a closing.

"Of course he can, the Paladins knew of this." Said a male's voice behind them, as Alan and Emily were regaining consciousness "He's one of the Chosen Ones." Said Alan, turning to Yusei as Sara hugged them dearly, knowing he and her friend were okay now. Alan turned to Rafael, all bruised up from the pain "Hey Rafael, you also got beat up?"

"Hmph, all awhile protecting our friend up there." He replied, turning to Yusei then.

* * *

"Goodwin, you didn't aim to become a God." Said Yuise firmly "You couldn't forget your brother."

"Enough of this!" replied Rex angrily "To become a God I need to surpass humanity and my brother!"

"You lie again!" replied Yusei "We all have something we can't forget!" he said strong-willed, thinking of his parents, while Rex too, thought of his brother "Something...that no one in this world could sever! Within each and every one of our hearts!" he added, recalling his fateful meeting with his father "Your brother is right here with you! You're not trying to become a God and surpass fate, you're trying to defy it with your brother! That's what bonds are about!" upon saying that, Rex turned to his left, seeing his brother's spirit standing by him.

"Roman..." he said, as Roman called his name, shaking his head in disappointment of what had become of his little brother he cared for "Brother!" said Rex, as Yusei was about to start what would be the last turn, the top card of his Deck glowing like the time he faced Kalin "What's this?" said Rex, as the full mark of the Crimson Dragon in his chest disappeared from him, the birthmarks returning to their respectful owners, save for Yusei and a certain person. Yusei's Tail birhtmark returned, disappearing as the Head of the Dragon appeared instead, while Crow got the Tail mark Yusei had "Why didn't the Crimson Dragon choose the God-like figure I am?" shouted Rex, still rejecting that his point of view was wrong, as his plans were crumbling slowly.

"The Crimson Dragon has chosen the bonds Rex!" replied Yusei, his arm glowing with the other Signers' marks "And it's these bonds the one surpassing destiny!" said Yusei, the birthmarks disappearing and joining in his back, as he started his turn "It's my turn, draw!" said Yusei, getting the glowing card, revealed to be Savior Dragon, while Stardust roared again.

**Yusei-1 LP; Rex-5900**

**(Background Sound: Yusei's Theme, from Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

"When Stardust Dragon is in my field, it will Special Summon a Stardust Xialong from my Graveyard to the field!" said Yusei as the blue haired greenish xialong dragon appeared "Next I summon Messiahs Draconis, Savior Dragon!" he said, as the red dragon appeared, flipping its wings and hovering ahead, while Stardust Dragon and Xialong Dragon flew together to the sky "I'm tuning my level 1 Savior Dragon with my level 8 Stardust Dragon and my level 1 Stardust Xialong!" ordered Yusei, Rex surprised Yusei got Savior Dragon during the trials of the Dark Signers, as the red dragon increased in size, enveloping both Stardust monsters and Yusei, with the King of the Underworld already cabove themm the Paladins simply withdrew their monsters "The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon!" chanted Yusei withing the red dragon, as a light beam passed through it "Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" shouted Yusei, as his arrow like white star dragon appeared, flapping its wings, turning to Rex.

"It can't be..." said Rex, confused and disoriented "Did my goal...was this one after all?" he said, as his good side simply nodded, while staring at Savior Star Dragon and the King of the Underworld arriving.

"Savior Star Dragon's effect activates, negating Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect!" said Yusei, as Savior Star Dragon used Sublimation Drain, weakening the mighty Wicked God "Next I activate the trap card, Synchro Baton! This card increases the attack of a Synchro monster on the field by 600 for each Synchro monster in my friends an my Graveyard!" Savior Star Dragon flew a bit upwards, stooping as it began harnessing the spirits of Junk Archer, Blackwing Armor Master, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, getting stronger "My friends' bonds are all rallied right here and now! Savior Star Dragon's Atk increases by 2400 points, reaching 6200!" said Yusei as his ace dragon began rushing towards Wiraqocha Rasca, creating a powerful blue greenish energy around him "Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" shotued Yusei, as his dragon flew fast as an arrow, piercing the body of the last Wicked God as it began releasing the tributed souls and falling ,ending the duel against Rex for good, while the dragoncontinued going onwards high in the sky, turning back as it began harnessing a red aura, the Crimson Dragon appearing around Savior Star Dragon. The King of the Underworld tried to defend itself with another attack, but both dragon simply passed through without being affected.

**(Background Sound Ends)**

* * *

Yusei then saw himself in a strange space area,opening his eyes to see the Dark Signers defeated, as well as Rein there, all of them unconscious and without Dark Signer birthmarks. Yusei turned to his front a serious looking Goodwin, staring at him "Goodwin." Said Yusei, as Roman appeared by Rex's side.

"Brother, it seems we have taken a roundabout course." Said Rex, smiling at his older brother Roman.

"That's true, Rex." Replied Roman smiling too, the brother's turning to Yusei then.

"Yusei Fudo, without your help, we probably would have never realized that." Said Rex smiling "Destiny, fate, they can be stopped with one thing, the bonds between human, between friends." Said Goodwin, closign his eyes while smiling "And it was within me all this time." He then opened them, turning to the former Dark Signers "Yusei, tkae care of them. They will be revived." Said Rex, turning to face his brother as Roman did the same "It's about time we close this chapter on this fate. With our bonds as brothers." Added Rex while Roman nodded, a gate of light opening soon after.

"Let's go brother." Said Roman, as both Goodwin brothers wlaked towards the light, Yusei worried of what that meant.

"Wait!" he shouted to both brothers, unable to stop them as the light enveloped them and pushed back Yusei and the former Dark Signers. The Crimson Dragon pierced throught the King of the Underworld, fading away as Saviro Star Dragon stopped and turned around to see the King of hte Underworld, enveloped by a yellow light that finally put an end to the demon, the light shining across the city to disperse the dakr clouds that covered it. Yusei then saw the brother's spirits, as they faded away with the shrine in Rex Goodwin's mansion, the geoglyph then disappearing as Crow and jack along with their runners began falling to the lake below them. Savior Star Dragon however flew by quickly, catching both duelists and their runners, the light fading away then as stars began falling across the city, every single sould captured by the Dark Signers released, with Savior Star Dragon flying a bit more in the sky, Paladins and Signers in the ground looking at it.

* * *

Sara stared deeply at the dragon, finally recalling what her father told her once when he was quite young "Dad, can you tell me a tale before sleeping?" asked a young Sara of about 8 years, as an older man sit by her bed "Maybe that of the Savior Star hero!"

"Okay my dear, there was a time in which a dark entity threatened the world we live in. Its minions roaming and fighting to set free the dark entity and open the gates to our world. However, 5 legendary warriors, guided by a shooting star hero, fought the darkness, sealing it for eternity." Said the man, as Sara was listening, almost falling asleep.

"What happened then dad?" said Sara yawning, as his father simply chuckled.

"It was said that battle would take place later on, but that once again, a group of heroes, guided by a man like the shooting star hero, would defeat the entity for good, ending the sorrow that war brought." He said, Sara finally fallign asleep "Rest well, Sara."

"So...it was really him after all..." said Sara, recalling having read many times that the Paladin scripts alwasy talked of a shooting star warrior, guiding 5 heroes with him to face darkness "It was the Legend of the Signers all along..." she said, Savior Star Dragon landing soon next to them, disappearing and leaving the three heroes that faced the last Wicked God and defeated it.

* * *

Far from them, Reginald simply smirked, switching off his vizor "So, the war of the Signers has finally ended, huh?" he said witha nevil grin "Kudos to you, Yusei Fudo. You have shown me what the legends of the Paladins really meant, you were my real target after all." He said thinking of Rafael and Sara then "Sara, my dear, soon you will be mine. Rafael and Yusei are nothing compared to my new power." He said, picking the three Wicked God cards, as they were emanating a strange dark aura, the Archfiend Prince's spirit appearing next to Reginald then.

"Reginald, the time has come. We must leave the stage and ready it for the final act." Said teh Archfiend Prince, Reginald keeping the cards in hand while smirking.}

"Let's set the stage for the grand return of the real Wicked Gods, Archfiend Prince! Let us sho this world the true meaning of sorrow and death!" shotued Reginald, laughing madly as he and the Archfiend Prince headed to find the Temple of the Wicked Gods, were the resurrection of the three Wicked Gods would take place.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Jaden: Wait! This can end like that! When will I have my duel with Yusei?  
Alexis: Jaden calm down! I know, I don't want this to end too, but what can we do?  
**__**Yusei: It was a long road, but it finally ended.  
Akiza: I cherished the time here in Paladisn of Light, but now it ends?  
Rafael: Actually, this is not the end, right Sara?  
Sara: Teehee, that's right guys! We just got together, this is not over yet!**_

_**LighLord92: Come on guys, what's the point of surprising the audience if you spill it up? *sigh* As my two Ocs have mentioned, this is the end indeed, but just of the adventure of Darkness Awakens in Paladins of Light, there's still a lot of things to cover right ahead! Hit it now guys!**_

_**Rafael: With Goodwin gone, someone must take over the Security Bureau; Mina and Trudge say that I should, so I'll think about it.  
Akiza: I will return after a long time to the Duel Academy here in New Domino City, I want to do so too.  
Yusei: There's the promise Goodwin made, I will fulfill it. Joining Satellite and New Domino City will be our mission.  
Akio: It seems Jaden and I are eager to face Yusei 1-on-1, but what will happen if it turns Royale Mode?  
Jaden: That's good news for me! Also, it seems I got a job! In New Domino's Duel Academy?  
Alexis: Yes, so did I Jaden!  
Jack: Rafael owes me a real duel! This time I'll beat him fair and square!  
Rafael: In your dreams Jack. Also, Reginald is somewhere around the world, he'll soon return for revenge, he always does.  
Mina: There are also a few psychic duelists still running rampart and causing troubles, we will take care of it, right Director Rafael?  
Rafael: Ummm, just call me Rafael, please Mina.  
Michael: Rafael, you must find and awaken the Legendary Paladins soon! Else, this world is as good as done for.  
Rafael: Wait, we just passsed through that! Can't it wait a moment more while we rest?  
Sara: Don't worry, your friends are here to help out!**_

_**LightLord92: This and whole new adventures coming soon in Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light-Eternal Bonds! Don't miss them, they'll arrive soon enough!**_

_**Mysterious woman: I've found you Rafael! It seems you forgot me, my dear.  
Rafael: Oh man, this can't be any good.  
Mysterious woman: Find out who I am in the first episode! Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light-Eternal Bonds, Episode 1: A Duel of White Dragons, The Real Heir of Blue Eyes appears!  
Rafael: Don't miss it! See you guys later! Now, could you stop hugging me that strong?**_

* * *

**You'll have to forgive me from cuting off the last scene, but here's where the Paladins of Light storyline begins again with my own touch to the series and it will appear as the bridge between Satellite and New Domino City is built! Plus, I need Kalin and Misty to hang with our heroes a bit more before they depart to hit the canon storyline. Well, it was a long road, a long year, but yet again I want to thank you, readers, for everything. Don't miss the new adventures, coming soon here in ! Now, hit it guys!**

**All of Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Paladins of Light Darkness Awakens cast: Happy New Year!**

**Until next time and live life the best you can! LightLord92, standing by!**


End file.
